Remembering Me: Into the Serpent's Lair
by Trucklesinthetree
Summary: Sequel to 'Remembering Me'. A Harry and Snape guardianship story - Non-Slash. Harry and Snape return to Hogwarts for Harry's 2nd year. Can their new bond survive the real world as well as the dark forces closing in?
1. A Strange Encounter

**All belongs to J. K. Rowling…I'm just having fun in her world.**

**NOTE ****– This story is a direct sequel to ****Remembering Me. If you haven't read that yet _please_ do so before reading this or it will make no sense to you!**

**A Harry and Snape guardianship story - Non-Slash. Will follow the events of book 2 (loosely) but will be mostly Harry and snape centered - of course :)**

* * *

**Remembering Me: Into the Serpent's Lair**

**Chapter 1**

**A Strange Encounter**

Mondays … three sets of double potions, _two_ of them with first years! They were always the worst – blank, wide-eyed stares; clumsy, uncoordinated fingers and the attention spans of doxies… Still, it could be worse; he could be facing days of instructing them on basic wand theory and having to oversee constant, repeated attempts of 'Wingardium Leviosa that would ring in his ears until well after midnight.'

He grimaced at the thought – instructing Harry on the basics during those first few days the boy had come to live with him had been maddening. Endless erratic arm movements and mispronounced incantations. No, he was certainly thankful _those_ days were over.

With that thought in mind he began to feel a little better about his Monday schedule now when weighed up against what Minerva and Flitwick had to put up with. He smirked a little before scanning his eyes down the rest of the columns – his lesson schedule for the term. It had arrived that morning as he and Harry had sat down for their final breakfast together.

Later that day Harry would be flooing to The Burrow to spend the final couple of days of the holidays with the Weasleys before school started. The arrangement was made to allow Snape some much needed time by himself to prepare for classes without Harry being under his feet as well as organise some other more personal matters which he'd spent a lot of time considering over the last few days.

The school term had crept up on him suddenly, yet as he looked back over the past weeks it seemed almost a lifetime ago that he had taken Harry from the Hogwarts infirmary (rather unwillingly back then) and brought him here, to his home, to care for him.

It had been a long and at times difficult road, not only for Harry but for himself also – coming to terms with the past, dissolving his long-term perceptions and assumptions of the boy and his life and finally realising he needed to step up and assume responsibility to the promise he had made all those years ago for the sake of Harry's future.

Snape threw his class schedule down on to his desk with a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the occasional, muffled sounds from Harry's bedroom where the boy was packing his school trunk before flooing to the Weasleys. At least, that was what the child _should_ be doing. He'd had to practically haul Harry in from the back garden by his ear to get him to start packing.

'_But there's heaps of time… I'm not going until later this afternoon!'_

'_You will come inside and pack this instant, I am not having things left until the last minute, there are too many other matters that need my attention. Now in!'_

Harry's trunk wasn't going with him to The Burrow, Snape was taking it straight to Hogwarts instead to save the hassle of an extra piece of luggage for the Weasleys, but he'd made it more than clear that it was Harry's responsibility to pack. Of course, he'd have to go in there soon and check the child had packed properly and not forgotten anything. Harry was looking forward to his 'extended stay' at The Burrow so much that it seemed the fact that school was starting again in a few days time had taken a back seat in the boy's mind. It wouldn't surprise Snape at all to find that Harry had forgotten to pack his texts books or his potion ingredients or even his school clothes over the thought of having unlimited time to play two-a-side Quidditch and eat the mountain of desserts and treats Molly always seemed to have when the boy went around there.

Snape shifted in his seat a little, leaning his elbows down against his desk as he rubbed his dry, calloused hands together. Over the last few days he had been busy harvesting needed potion ingredients from his array of plants which were all now abundantly growing in both the back and side gardens, hence the state of his hands.

Harry had accompanied him on most occasions, assisting where possible while continuing to chat animatedly, as Harry did, about anything that seemed to cross his mind. Despite the chatter being mostly general, occasionally it was punctuated out of the blue by very specific questions. Harry's memory had, for the most part, returned although a few small, fuzzy patches were still missing here and there which was the cause of most of the questions. Snape, however, usually found himself unable to assist due to his limited dealings and understandings with what went on in the boy's life before these past holidays.

Of course, since the start of the holidays Snape's involvement in Harry's life had drastically changed. Their previous teacher-student and rather hostile dealings with each other (mostly from Snape's side) had evolved into what was now a type of father-son relationship. Snape could no longer deny, not to himself or to anyone else, the connection and duty he felt towards Harry now.

For all intents and purposes Harry was now his child, especially since the guardianship had officially gone through. He'd even said that to Harry back during their visit to Diagon Alley and again afterwards when Harry had questioned him about it in a way that had almost seemed to be asking for some kind of assurance that their new relationship was solid.

No, there was no doubting that his relationship with the boy and vice versa had completely transformed and now it was a matter of taking that out of the confines of the home and into the wider world.

Snape flicked his eyes open and looked down at the various rolls of parchment spread out before him – class schedules, lesson plans, Head of House duty lists… He had three days effectively to get organised before classes officially resumed and usually that was plenty of time, but now he also had other personal matters to put his attention to - there was no getting away from the fact that he was now, effectively, a parent on staff and needed to make some adjustments accordingly.

He exhaled sharply at the mountain of work that lay ahead of him, before swiping his class schedule up once more in order to cross reference it against his lesson plans for the first week.

The clock on the mantle of his study fire ticked on against the scratching of his quill for several moments, punctuated with the occasional muffled sound from Harry's room as if it were all part of some rhythm until suddenly the pattern of it all was interrupted by a rather loud and unremitting thumping sound emanating from the vicinity of Harry's bedroom.

Snape's brow knitted together and he placed his quill down with an audible sigh, abandoning his professional duties to attend to his now 'parental' ones.

* * *

Harry knelt down by the side of his open trunk, toppling a pile of books on the floor next to him as he did so, and threw in several rolled up pairs of socks. He leaned back against his heels then and looked around his room where clothes, books, quills, parchment, potion ingredients and underwear were strewn from one end of his room to the other. Severus would have a fit if he walked in right now.

Harry wasn't sure why he was having such a hard time packing, it wasn't as if he didn't want to get back to Hogwarts, on the contrary, he couldn't wait to see everyone again and start second year classes as well as getting back into Quidditch. Maybe he was just too focused on getting to Ron's that afternoon or maybe it was the fact that it was such a nice day outside and Severus had dragged him in from flying to do it. Whatever the reason, all he knew was that he'd been at it for half an hour and all he had in his trunk were three pairs of rolled up socks, his Gryffindor scarf and two bottles of ink.

He brought a hand up and scratched his nose, deliberating on what he should pack next and trying very hard to ignore the sunshine and perfect flying conditions outside his window. Maybe he should put the stacks of books in before his clothes… or maybe the other way around?

Before going to school last year he hadn't worried too much about packing neatly, just tossed everything in together, but seeing as Snape had said he would be coming in to check, Harry thought he had better do at least a half decent job. He wouldn't put it past the man to make him take it all out and re-do it.

He picked up one of his new textbooks and glanced at the cover – '_Potions Grade 2_'. He felt a sudden anticipation rise up in him at the thought of potion classes this year, an anticipation he knew Ron wouldn't understand or share, but he couldn't help it. Since Snape had begun to allow him up to his laboratory these holidays and actually been teaching him some of the finer arts of potion brewing Harry had unearthed the fact that potions was actually a subject he quite enjoyed. He was actually looking forward to Snape's classes now and proving to his new guardian that he had been taking in everything he'd been teaching him during the past few weeks.

He placed the book back down with the others, thinking…

Despite his eagerness to get back to Hogwarts it did feel a little strange to him; so much had happened and changed since the end of the last school year. From Ron's reaction to Snape becoming Harry's guardian and to the various looks they had received during their shopping trip to Diagon Alley (most notably from Dean Thomas) Harry knew it was going to be a little difficult trying to explain to people.

One thing was for certain – it was definitely going to be different having Severus as his guardian not just his teacher. Even though the man had said he would keep the parent thing and the teacher thing separate there was no getting around the fact that the man had eyes in the back of his head and seemed to know instantly when you were up to something.

Still, despite Ron's previous hesitation at the thought of having a 'parent' on staff Harry wouldn't change it now for anything. Other kids seemed to take their parents almost for granted, but for him it was a nice feeling knowing someone was going to be looking out for him now. It was weird, but he felt more settled than he had ever felt before. He knew where he stood and what was expected of him and where the lines were. He knew he still stepped over them occasionally… but that's what was nice – having someone there to pull him back in.

Finally deciding to pack the books first, he gathered up the ones that had toppled from the pile and placed them into the bottom of his trunk. Thoughts of the last school year flashed through his mind as he did so – all those nighttime wanderings he'd done. If he did that now there'd be some serious explaining to do if he got caught. Even having his cloak to take he'd still think twi…His cloak!

Harry immediately bolted up off his heels. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it until now! Severus was probably hoping he'd forget about it but as if _that _was going to happen! It was still locked away after Harry had gone snooping for his broom and found his broom _and_ cloak in Snape's study cupboard all those weeks ago. He'd go and find Severus right now and ask for it back, it had to be packed after all, didn't it?!

Pushing the rest of the messed up pile of books out of his way Harry got to his feet and made a beeline for his bedroom door. Severus had said he was going to be busy in his study for the next hour and didn't want to be interrupted but he only had to _ask_ him, didn't he? It wouldn't take long.

Set on his mission, Harry got as far as twisting the handle of his bedroom door when suddenly there was a rather loud 'pop' from behind him. He jumped at the sound and turned back automatically, his eyes widening in disbelief and mouth falling slightly open at the sight before him.

There, right on his bed, was a most strange looking creature – a large, round head, bat like ears and eyes as big as tennis balls.

Harry took a step back, taking a breath in ready to call out to Severus but the creature got in first.

'Harry Potter, such an honour it is,' the creature stated, bowing so low his nose almost touched the bedclothes, before hoping down onto the floor.

'Who… who are you?' Harry managed to get out, taken aback that the little creature could not only talk but knew his name.

'Dobby, sir… Dobby the house elf.'

Harry's eyebrows rose instantly.

'Like… like the elves at school?'

'Oh yes, some of us work there, sir… not Dobby though, sir,' Dobby stated, shaking his head slightly and pulling at the rather dirty rag which was wrapped around him.

Harry took a hesitant glance to his bedroom door before taking a step back towards the middle of his room.

'Why… why are you here, I mean… in my bedroom?'

Dobby fell silent for a moment, continuing to pull at the bottom of his filthy rag.

'Tis difficult, sir…' he finally squeaked. 'Oh, if they knew I was here, sir!'

'Who? If who knew you were here?' Harry pressed, taking a few steps closer.

'Dobby's family, sir…the wizarding family Dobby is to serve… Oh, if they knew sir!' Dobby suddenly wailed. 'Dobby will have to punish himself most egregiously.'

'Punish? For coming to see me?' Harry asked, shaking his head in confusion a little. This was making no sense.

Dobby looked suddenly alarmed, a choking sound beginning to emanate from his throat before he began to beat his little fists against the side of his head.

Harry instinctively ran forwards.

'Don't! What are you doing?' He cried as he reached forwards to grasp Dobby's flailing stick-like arms.

'Sorry… sir,' Dobby stammered once Harry had intervened and stopped him from pummelling himself further. 'Tis difficult, sir… most difficult… oh, if you only knew!'

'I don't understand,' Harry said, letting go of Dobby's arms, 'maybe… maybe I should get Sev… I mean, Professor Snape?'

'No! Harry Potter, sir,' Dobby exclaimed quickly as Harry turned towards the door. 'No one must know I have been here… you must not say anything, sir, _please_, sir.'

Harry sucked his bottom lip in and looked between Dobby and his bedroom door for a few seconds, unsure what to do. He _should_ get Severus…he knew that's what the man would expect him to do… but the little elf seemed so alarmed at the thought…

'Well, ok… maybe you should sit down then,' he finally offered.

Dobby looked up at him but instead of the offer settling the elf down like Harry had hoped Dobby's eyes immediately began to brim with tears.

'S…sit…down?'

'Only if you want to!' Harry added hastily.

'W…w…want to? No one…never… been asked to sit down… as an equal…' Dobby stammered in his squeaky little voice.

Harry stood on the spot, still unsure as to what he should do and why the elf, Dobby, was here in the first place. He watched on with uncertainty, as Dobby seemed to compose himself and then tentatively followed Harry's offer by climbing up to sit on the bed.

'Oh, Harry Potter is truly good, sir… Dobby has heard of his _greatness_ but of his _goodness_ Dobby did not realise.'

Harry wrinkled his nose up a little.

'Greatness?'

'Of the triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,' Dobby said in a suddenly much quieter tone of voice. 'And not just once but now… a second time… just weeks ago!'

'Oh… that,' Harry intoned heavily, 'is that why you're here, because of what happened with Voldemort?'

'Ah! Speak not the name, sir!' Dobby shrieked, putting his hands up to his bat-like ears.

'Sorry,' Harry said hurriedly, 'I just… I still don't understand why you're here.'

Dobby looked up at him, his hands dropping from his ears slowly.

'Harry Potter is a good wizard, sir,' Dobby stated carefully, 'so brave and noble! But Dobby must come to warn Harry Potter… even if Dobby must punish himself for it,' Dobby said, reaching up again and pulling at his ears.

Harry winced as Dobby squeaked in pain.

'Punish yourself… but you don't need to do that,' Harry said quickly, trying to stop the elf from pulling any harder. 'You're family wouldn't like you to be hurt…'

'Oh, Dobby's family expects Dobby to punish himself, sir. Dobby's family even reminds Dobby, sir.'

'Reminds you?' Harry repeated, trying to get his head around it. 'Well, they can't be very nice people then…'

'Oh!' Dobby squeaked and twisted the bottom of his ears. 'Oh, Dobby has said too much, Dobby has spoken ill of his family!'

Oh, please stop!' Harry implored. 'You… you said you've come to warn me… about what?' Harry suddenly asked, trying to distract the elf away from hurting himself further. It worked, Dobby let go of his ears and set his large, tennis-ball eyes to Harry once more.

'Oh, terrible things Dobby has heard… terrible things being plotted and planned, things that will happen at Hogwarts, sir,' Dobby said, shaking his head and leaning into Harry.

'What things? Who's plotting them? Not Vol… I mean, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?' Harry changed quickly to stop any further distress on Dobby's part.

Dobby's eyes widened and a squeak emanated from his throat. It was as if he were fighting a battle against speaking further.

'No… sir…tis not…' He finally managed to speak a little breathlessly.

'Well, then I don't know who else would want to do anything…'

Dobby suddenly lurched forwards and clutched at Harry's arms, an intense look behind his eyes.

'Harry Potter must promise not to go back to Hogwarts this year, Harry Potter must not be put in danger…'

'Don't be daft, of course I have to go back, it's the start of term and…'

'No! Harry potter is too important, sir…you must not go back to school…'

Harry's forehead creased at the elf's fierce insistence.

'I _have_ to, besides, I don't live with the Dursleys anymore so if I didn't go to school then who would I live with? Professor Snape is there 'cause he's teaching.'

'Harry Potter must tell Professor Snape he is not going, sir,' Dobby pressed.

'I can't do that!' Harry stated, shocked that Dobby would even suggest such a thing.

'Professor Snape cares for Harry Potter, Dobby has been watching, sir, and seen it with his own eyes,' Dobby continued. 'Harry Potter must tell him he is not going. Professor Snape will do what is best for Harry Potter.'

'Been watching?' Harry repeated slowly before coming to a realisation. 'Hey, it was you in the living room that evening… behind the sofa! I knew I saw something!' He exclaimed before lowering his voice once more as Dobby merely looked back at him closely. 'If something dark really is being plotted at Hogwarts then… then we should tell Professor Snape,' Harry insisted, making a move to get up.

'No! Dobby told Harry Potter… nobody must know Dobby was here. Harry Potter must look after himself and not go to Hogwarts, sir! Harry Potter must find a way…Oh, the dark things I've heard, sir… such dark things from…' Dobby suddenly stopped mid sentence and before Harry could stop him he lurched off the bed and straight for Harry's chest of drawers where he proceeded to bang his head against them over and over again, causing a loud, thumping vibration around the room.

'Oh, Dobby stop! Please!' Harry cried, running forwards in alarm. 'Please don't do that!'

'Dobby must, sir…' Dobby stated squeakily between thumps. Harry was just about to try to pull the elf away when there was a sound from outside in the hallway and Snape's voice filtered through sounding rather stern.

'Harry?'

Dobby stopped immediately and looked up at Harry.

'Harry Potter must find a way… do not say of my being here, sir, _please_. Oh, would be most terrible for Dobby!'

And with that the elf vanished with a 'pop' just as Harry's bedroom door flew open.

* * *

Snape emerged in the doorway; a hand leaning on the door handle as his eyes roamed swiftly around the room, which in its current state looked like a raging hippogriff had been through it.

'What on earth are you doing in here?' Snape asked sharply, advancing into the room and having to step over several items to do so.

Harry straightened up, his eyes looking down to where Dobby had been a moment before and then back up at Snape. Dobby had been so insistent, almost terrified at the thought of someone knowing he had been here. Harry hesitated for a moment before finally answering Snape's question.

'Er…packing,' he answered simply.

Snape raised a dubious eyebrow, his eyes sweeping over the mess once more.

'You have been up here for over half an hour and this is all you have packed?' He questioned, casting a long finger to the open trunk on the floor.

Harry nodded.

'I was… sorting stuff out… before I packed it I mean,' Harry said, shifting from foot to foot slightly.

Snape's arm dropped to his side.

'What was all that banging a moment ago?' He pressed on further, surveying Harry closely.

'Er…' Harry faltered.

'Well?' Snape prodded, taking another step forwards, his eyebrow still raised.

'I was… I was…killing a bug that flew in my window,' Harry offered quickly. 'I was trying to squish it with one of my books,' he added as Snape simply stood looking at him.

'I see,' Snape answered, sounding less than convinced, 'and where is this _squished _bug?'

'Oh, er… I didn't get him, missed, it flew back out again,' Harry said as he pulled at the bottom of his t-shirt.

Snape folded his arms and Harry fell silent, waiting. He knew his answer hadn't exactly been very believable and he hated having to lie but the alarmed look that had crossed Dobby's face at the prospect of someone knowing he'd been there played in Harry's mind.

'I don't know what you've been up to in here since I left you but I want all of this packed, you hear me?' Snape said sharply after a moment. 'You've had _more_ than enough time. I shouldn't come in here after half an hour and find your bedroom in this state!'

'Sorry,' Harry said.

'Stop playing around and get it done,' Snape ordered firmly, taking a last sweeping look of the dishevelled room before turning back towards the door.

'Oh wait!' Harry called out just before Snape disappeared from view. The man turned back to him.

'Yes?'

'Er… you need to give me my cloak,' Harry said after a small pause, wondering if he had picked the best time to ask now seeing as the professor seemed a little annoyed with him, as well as the fact that he had just pretty much lied to the man's face.

Predictably, Snape's eyebrow rose once more.

I do not need to do anything, Harry,' He answered smoothly.

'Well, I mean… _may_ I please have my cloak?' Harry amended quickly. 'I need to pack it,' he added, holding his hands out in front of him like he always did when he was making a point.

Snape surveyed him for several long moments before responding.

'I'm not so sure you should have an item that is such a temptation for you, I think it would be better off staying in my possession until you are older and perhaps a little more… responsible.'

Harry's eyes immediately widened at such a statement.

'Professor Dumbledore gave it back to me last year, _he_ thought it was ok for me to have!' He exclaimed rather hotly.

'_I _am not Professor Dumbledore,' Snape responded without pause, 'and I would say that that was rather poor judgement on the Headmaster's part, wouldn't you? How many times did you go wandering off at night when you should have been in your dormitory, _asleep_, hm?' Snape responded smoothly.

Harry pressed his lips together and dug a big toe against the floor.

'Well?' Snape pressed.

'Not that many,' Harry replied a little sheepishly. 'I know you took it away during the holidays while I didn't have my memory and stuff but you didn't say anything about forever! _Please_, I promise I'll be responsible,' he added vehemently after a moment longer.

He waited, holding his breath, watching Snape who stood in consideration with folded arms looking down at Harry carefully.

'Very well,' Snape said evenly after some hesitation, '_however_,' he added at seeing Harry's suddenly jubilant expression, 'I am trusting you to not be tempted to act unwisely with it, am I understood? Any foolishness and it comes straight back to me where it will remain until I think you are ready.'

Harry nodded, now looking a lot happier than several moments ago.

'I will get it for you once the rest of your things are packed in your trunk,' Snape added turning back towards the doorway.

He moved out of Harry's room, leaving the boy to it, and strode across the landing again with the intention of heading back to his study. When he got there, however, he stopped outside the door wondering if he should bother getting back to his schedules and planners right now. Harry would most likely be finished packing within ten or fifteen minutes now that he had prodded the boy to get moving a little, then Harry was sure to come hammering at his study door for his promised cloak.

That damn cloak! What Dumbledore had been thinking giving such an item to a child was beyond him. The temptation would always be there to use it for mischief. Of course Dumbledore's thinking was that it was something that Harry could have as a connection to his father… James Bloody Potter…but that didn't mean the boy should have had it straight away. What was wrong with holding onto it for him until he was older and hopefully more responsible to think through his actions a little better?

Snape shook his head as he passed by his study and made a beeline for the kitchen instead. Harry had been without the blasted cloak in his possession for the last few weeks what was the point of the boy having it now? It would certainly be a lot safer (not to mention put _his _mind at ease knowing he didn't have to wonder whether Harry had succumbed to night time wanderings again) to leave it in his possession or even better, leave it here at the house altogether.

Of course he could have put his foot down, he was at perfect liberty to do so, but he wasn't sure that decision would be worth the amount of whining and carrying on it would create on Harry's part.

Well, he had agreed. Now it would just be up to Harry whether he kept possession of it or not. With that thought, perhaps it could serve as a good learning tool for the boy in having the temptation there but learning not to succumb. Yes that was it - That was the reason to agree, Snape decided as he put the kettle on the stove and lit it underneath.

He stood, leaning against the counter. '_Killing a bug!_' Harry had certainly had that look on his face – the one that meant there was something more to the story than what he was giving. Still, there was nothing else untoward that he, Snape, could see (apart from the fact the room looked like a Bombarda spell had been cast in there). What ever the boy had been up to hopefully his appearance had nipped it in the bud. Snape sighed, drumming his fingers against the counter as the water began to boil.

* * *

'You have packed all of your school clothes, the new ones?'

'Uh huh,'

'Potion ingredients?'

'Yep.'

'All of your school books?'

Harry nodded, leaning down and pulling aside his school robe to reveal two stacks of books underneath.

'Why'd we have to have so many this year? Last year there were heaps less books,' Harry noted as Snape leaned down and checked that they were all there.

'Let's just say your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has a… vested interest,' Snape replied in a rather contemptuous tone.

'Professor Lockhart you mean? The man in the picture at Flourish and Blotts?' Harry questioned, noting the tone in Snape's voice.

'You only have one Defence teacher, do you not?' Snape responded, flicking through a pile of clothes (which were all rather haphazardly folded) on the other side of the trunk.

'These are not very well folded,' Snape stated after a moment.

Harry shrugged. 'I tried to fold them but it's hard to get them all in, besides, they're only going to be coming out again aren't they?' He offered rationally.

'Oh, of course, how silly of me,' Snape responded dryly. 'Why do anything? Why put your shoes on if they're only going to come off again? Why wash your dishes when they're only going to get dirty again… in fact, why get out of bed at all if you're only going to get back into it again?'

'Alright… alright…I get it,' Harry said to which Snape smirked at him a little.

'Well, it seems like you have got everything at least,' Snape nodded after another moment, straightening up and moving over to check nothing was left in Harry's drawers or cupboard.

'Can you take this for me?' Harry suddenly asked as Snape finished his inspection and shut the top drawer. Snape turned to find Harry standing there with the art box he had given him for his birthday in his hands. 'It won't fit in my trunk, not with all those books and everything,' Harry added, shrugging though looking at Snape intently.

'You wish to take that to school do you?' Snape queried, stepping back towards him.

'Yeah, of course,' Harry nodded, seeming a little surprised that Snape had asked. 'Can you take it for me?'

'I suppose it will not be a problem,' Snape agreed after moment. 'Leave it on your desk and I will see to it when I leave.'

'You won't forget will you?' Harry asked a little worriedly as he placed the art box down on his desk as Snape had said.

'Since when have you known me to forget anything, Harry?' Snape asked pointedly.

'Yeah, I guess,' Harry nodded.

He turned back from his desk then and looked at Snape with a rather eager expression on his face before holding his hands out.

'Well… can I have my Cloak then?' He asked expectantly.

Snape folded his arms, tapping an index finger against the opposite elbow as he surveyed Harry for a long moment. Finally, he retreated from the room, retuning a moment later with Harry's cloak folded up under his arm.

Harry put his arms out again ready to take it but Snape stopped short just out of reach.

'I am doing this against my better judgement so I hope for your sake you do not let me down. In my mind an invisibility cloak does _not_ belong in the hands of a twelve year old,' Snape said firmly, his dark eyes looking steadily at Harry before speaking again.

'I wish to make it perfectly clear to you that there is to be no late night wanderings…'

'I know,' Harry nodded, reaching out for it again.

'And no sneaking around where you shouldn't be,' Snape spoke again.

'I _won't_,' Harry responded doggedly.

Snape furrowed his brow slightly but passed the cloak into Harry's waiting hands. Harry took it from him readily.

'Thanks Severus!'

'Hmm…' Snape murmured, getting used to Harry using his first name was still something to be worked on. 'Just remember what I've told you. I don't want to even get a _hint_ of it being out of your dormitory. Any foolishness and it comes straight back to me, am I understood?'

'I know… I know,' Harry said a little dismissively at Snape's continued lecturing as he placed his beloved cloak into his trunk, but Snape wasn't satisfied enough with the lacklustre response.

'Harry?' Snape pressed, grasping him by the arm, turning him back around to face him and putting a hand under Harry's chin making him look up. '_Am I_ _understood?_' He emphasised again.

Harry blinked back at him.

'Yes, I understand,' he said; knowing Snape wouldn't let it go until he got his answer.

Once Snape let go Harry leant back down and closed the lid of his trunk. He was just about to lock the latches into place but Snape got in first, flicking his wand casually towards the trunk making the latches click together on their own.

'How old will I have to be before I can do that?' Harry asked, inspecting the now closed latches with a slight look of awe on his face.

'Do what?' Snape uttered, stowing his wand back into his sleeve.

'_That_,' Harry emphasised, 'doing spells but not having to say anything?'

'A little older, you usually start developing the skill in your sixth year,' Snape noted. He hadn't expected to ignite any interest in the boy by performing, what was to him, such a natural occurrence, merely he wanted to get Harry's trunk closed and locked leaving less temptation for the boy to go back in and take anything out to add to what he was taking to The Burrow.

He glanced around the now tidy room once more before speaking again.

'I presume you have packed the things to take with you to the Weasleys?'

Harry straightened up from inspecting the locks, the brief look of disappointment on his face at having to wait four years more before being able to reproduce what Snape had just done, changing instantly.

'Yep, it's all here,' he said, his voice now bouncing with the usual excitement it held before going to The Burrow as he produced his back pack for inspection, 'and no Bumble either, see!' He exclaimed almost a little cheekily as he opened up the bag for Snape to examine.

Last time he had taken that particular bag to Ron's it had been for the sole purpose of smuggling Bumble, his cat, out with him - A decision that had not ended particularly well for Harry, though it _had_ given him an insight into how much the professor had begun to care for him.

'Just as well,' Snape commented in a low and rather ominous sounding voice. Anyone else would have flinched a little at the harsh tone yet Harry now grinned appreciatively, coming to the recent realisation that that 'put upon' tone Snape often gave held a much different meaning than the sharp, stern tones the man used when Harry was in actual trouble.

Harry closed the bag up once again and set it on his bed.

'You are bringing Bumble still, aren't you?' He asked, turning suddenly serious again.

'Of course I am you silly boy, what do you expect… that I would consciously leave her here to fend for herself?'

'I dunno,' Harry shrugged, 'you don't really like her that much… you might use her for one of your potion ingredients and then tell me she ran away.'

'What an enlightening suggestion,' Snape said smoothly. 'There are several potions that could benefit from - '

'Oh don't!' Harry cried quickly, his face screwing up at the thought.

Snape smirked. 'You are the one which brought up such a thought, are you not?'

Harry scrunched his nose up further.

'Oh stop fretting, she'll be in my quarters at Hogwarts when you get there,' Snape sighed. _How many times did he have to confirm this to the boy?_

'Do you think I should introduce Hedwig to her when I get to school?' Harry questioned with sudden thought.

Snape furrowed his brow as he moved back towards the doorway. What was it with the sudden inane questions? What did it matter – they were two animals, both being kept in separate areas of the castle for goodness sake. The way the boy was carrying on it was as though they were siblings meeting for the first time.

'What a good idea, perhaps you could take them for a little tea party down by the lake,' Snape stated with amusement.

'You know what I mean,' Harry huffed.

They _were_ both his animals now, they should get used to each other at some point – after all, during the holidays both Hedwig and Bumble would be coming back here to Snape's home just as he would be. Hedwig had only been staying at The Burrow during these holidays because of the situation Harry had found himself in.

'I doubt it is necessary, Harry,' Snape finally replied, shaking his head at the absurdity of the conversation he was having, 'animals are animals; I do not think we need to worry about personality clashes. Now, it's almost time for you to go, is there anything else you think is important and need to tell me?'

Harry fell silent, pressing his lips together in consideration as he weighed something up in his mind. He hadn't been truthful when Snape had initially come into his bedroom just seconds after Dobby had disappeared and lying was a huge no-no under Snape's roof.

Perhaps he _should_ tell Snape that the house elf had been there in his room, warning him about something… but then, what had Dobby warned him about exactly? Something being planned? Dobby had been so vague and according to him it had nothing to do with Voldemort and Harry, for the life of him, couldn't think of anyone else who would want to do anything 'terrible' at Hogwarts.

So, if he did come out and tell the truth what exactly would he tell Snape? Besides, the whole notion of Harry telling the man that he wasn't going back to Hogwarts was ridiculous. Plus, Dobby had practically pleaded with him to not divulge that he had been there in the first place, the elf had looked positively terrified at the prospects of someone else finding out he had been there. So what was he to say to Snape exactly? _'I can't go back to Hogwarts because I think _something_ is being planned by _someone_ but I don't know what and I don't know who and I can't tell you how I know'?_

'Well, what is it?' Snape pressed at seeing Harry's confounded expression. Harry looked back up at him.

'Er…'

He had to say something otherwise it would look real dodgy…

'Er…are you going to bring my bike to Hogwarts for me?'

Snape looked back at him with a less than amused expression, an eyebrow raised once more at the question. Thinking on your feet when Snape was looking down at you was not one of Harry's strong suits, that was for sure.

'Get your bag,' Snape said after a moment, not even making an attempt at answering. 'I don't want you turning up late at The Burrow,' he added, pushing Harry towards the door once the boy had picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

'What about my broom?' Harry asked suddenly, realising too late that that was a perfect question he could have used just a moment ago to cover up his internal debating over Dobby.

'It's waiting by the fireplace for you,' Snape said resignedly, propelling Harry out of the room and on to the upstairs landing with a hand to the base of the boy's neck.

Downstairs, Harry lingered by the fireplace as Snape retrieved the small pot of floo powder for him. Bumble was watching nearby, her bright amber eyes fixed to Snape the whole time.

'Here you are,' Snape said, turning back and offering the open pot to Harry. Harry looked down at it quizzically for a moment.

'Aren't… aren't you coming with me?' He asked slowly.

Snape shook his head.

'No, there is no need for me to come; I think you are old enough to manage yourself. Mrs Weasley is expecting you to arrive on your own, just make sure you speak your destination clearly.'

'Oh… ok,' Harry murmured softly, a little deflated by this.

He looked up at Snape silently for a moment before dropping his bag and his broom down by his feet and stepping forwards.

'Bye then,' he stated, before wrapping his arms around Snape's waist and hugging tight.

It took a moment for Snape to react. He had expected some kind of goodbye but not like this – he was going to see the boy in two days after all. Still, he supposed it was going to be a little strange that the next time he would see Harry would be at school and there'd probably be no hug of greeting there in front of the entire student body. He put the pot down on the mantle and, feeling rather glad he wasn't at the The Burrow at this moment, reciprocated Harry's farewell, wrapping both arms around the boy.

'Goodbye, I will see you in two days,' he stated smoothly, patting Harry on the back a couple of times. 'Make sure you do what Mr and Mrs Weasley tell you.'

'Yep,' Harry answered, his voice a little muffled against Snape's chest. 'Don't forget my art box… or Bumble,' Harry reiterated again before finally pulling away and taking a look around the room.

It was a rather strange feeling this time – leaving for The Burrow but knowing he wouldn't be back for a while.

'Come on, get your things,' Snape prompted, letting Harry go and clicking his fingers towards the bag and broom on the ground. Harry nodded and turned away, picking them up and giving Bumble a goodbye pat as he did so.

'See you later, Bumble,' he said before standing up again and stepping into the fireplace.

'See you at school,' he said once more, taking a handful of floo powder from the pot Snape offered him again.

'Hm, I'll be waiting,' Snape nodded. '_Behave yourself_,' he added pointedly to which Harry simply smiled and nodded then threw the powder down with clear direction,

'The Burrow!'

TBC…

* * *

**Hi all! It's good to be back writing!! Work has been draining me of late but finally found time to get this together. As I said above, this story is going to follow the events of book 2 (loosely) but is going to be mostly Harry and Snape centered :)**

**Thankyou so much and kudos to Snapesyukuai for help with the title... yes, I did like the double meaning :)**

**I hope you like and please review.**

**Also, I have a quandary…I seem to have many quandaries of late!…So I'm throwing this out to you. Would you like to have Harry call Snape 'Dad' further down the track? I am unsure as in some fanfics I read I don't like it when that happens and then others I do. I was wondering what you think would be appropriate for this story… would it fit?**

**Ok, thanks and hope you enjoy Harry's 2****nd**** year.**


	2. Harry's Room

**Chapter 2**

**Harry's Room**

Harry gasped a little, his eyes shut tight as he stumbled out of the Weasleys' fireplace with a lot less decorum than when Snape was usually with him. Having his backpack slung on one shoulder and his broom clasped tightly in his hands just added to his lack of coordination.

As the fire spat him out the first thing he heard was laughter and sure enough as soon as he was able to open his eyes he found Fred and George looming over him with identical roguish grins.

'Hey Harry, wonderful choreography there, you sure know how to make an entrance!' George stated jovially before taking Harry's broom from him and helping him to his feet. Harry coughed a little; sure that he had just inhaled a mountain of soot this time on the way through. It sure was a lot easier when you had some one like Snape to hold onto to keep your balance.

'Ugh, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to flooing,' Harry said as he inhaled, trying to get his breath back and adjusting the backpack strap on his shoulder.

'Nah, you will,' Fred stated with confidence, 'you just haven't had enough practice on your own yet, that's all. Snape's finally cut the apron strings, hey?'

'Huh?' Harry asked, his head still spinning slightly.

'Letting you floo over by yourself, I think Mum might have said something to him,' Fred added, leaning in towards Harry and lowering his voice a little.

'Really?' Harry asked, looking up at Fred, his eyes widening at the prospect. 'Well, how old were you when your mum and dad let you floo by yourselves?' He questioned, suddenly wondering if Snape had been 'babying' him all these weeks. He knew the man could be overprotective at the best of times.

'Oh, maybe seven or eight,' George answered grinning as Harry suddenly looked a little mortified.

'Seven or eight…' Harry repeated slowly.

'Yeah, but they ended up in some Scottish bog the first time they tried,' another voice piped up and Harry turned to find Ron walking towards him.

'All part of the plan, little brother,' Fred said dismissively. Ron rolled his eyes before setting them on to Harry again.

'Hey mate,' he grinned widely as he took Harry's broom from George. Harry grinned back, taking in the sight of his best friend. Ron had, what seemed to be, a rather old looking pair of faded shorts and t-shirt on and his freckled face had several smudges of dirt across his cheeks and under his chin. In fact, now Harry looked again, the twins were in a similar state of 'cleanliness'. Snape wouldn't have let him near the backdoor if he were in such a state, let alone actually in the house.

'What… what have you guys been doi - ' Harry began to ask but was interrupted by Mrs Weasley bustling into the room looking slightly bad-tempered.

'Have you boys finished out there yet – oh Harry love,' she said, her face immediately losing the ill-tempered expression, 'I didn't know you had arrived, I'm sorry.' She wiped her hands, which seemed to be covered in flour, before stepping forwards and hugging him in her usual welcoming custom. 'Professor Snape didn't come with you then,' she noted, casting her eyes around the room as if the man would be hiding somewhere.

'Um, no,' Harry said, emerging from her grasp. Mrs Weasley smiled.

'I told him you would be fine,' she said flippantly, though Harry's cheeks flushed a little at realising what Fred and George had said a moment earlier seemed to have some weight to it.

'Ron, help Harry take his things upstairs, you'll be sleeping in Ron's room, Harry, oh and your broom can go in the downstairs cupboard with ours,' she instructed kindly.

'Thanks, Mrs Weasley,' Harry nodded as Ron grinned and turned towards the door. 'Thanks for letting me come.'

'Oh, it's no bother dear,' Mrs Weasley nodded, pinching his cheek affectionately. 'It's a busy time for Professor Snape, getting ready for classes and all. Besides, you wouldn't want to be hanging around while he organises such things,' she continued, waving her hand dismissively.

'C'mon Harry, let's go up to my room,' Ron prompted, turning away from his mother.

'Once Harry's settled you come straight back down, young man, you still have work to do,' Mrs Weasley ordered swiftly, a sharp edge returning to her voice once more. Harry looked quizzically at Ron whose face fell slightly.

'Awww Mum…'

'Don't '_Mum_' me, you still have de-gnoming to do. Harry can come down to the kitchen and have some afternoon tea while you are finishing. I've just made some fresh cherry tarts, Harry.'

'De-gnoming?' Harry questioned, turning to Ron.

'Yeah, the garden's overrun with them again,' Ron answered, looking at his mother rather grumpily as she turned away and headed back out of the room. 'We've been driving them out of their hiding places and now we're just flinging them out in to the fields,' Ron explained.

'What… _gnomes?_' Harry asked, a little baffled at the notion.

'Yeah, hairy little runts, Harry,' Fred answered.

'Well, I'll help,' Harry said with swift determination. He'd never heard of a 'de-gnoming' before, let along seen an actual garden gnome. The only thing he could see in his mind were the chubby, merry looking, brightly coloured statues Aunt Petunia had had in the garden.

'You don't wanna help, Harry, trust me,' Ron said, shaking his head emphatically, 'Mum gave us the job as a kind of punishment.'

'Yeah, but who knew a punishment could be so satisfying,' Fred sighed with an air of dreaminess about it. 'Well, c'mon George, you still have my record to try and beat, that last one landed a good fifty feet away!'

'Ha, you wish,' George scoffed as the two boys headed out of the room, jostling each other through the doorway.

'So, what did you do?' Harry questioned as he and Ron ascended the stairs towards Ron's attic bedroom after putting his broom away in the downstairs cupboard.

'What?' Ron replied, looking over his shoulder at Harry who was following behind on the narrow staircase.

'You know, to have to de-gnome the garden,' Harry elaborated.

'Oh, we'd have to do it anyway really,' Ron shrugged, 'they get real bad this time of year. Mum just used our adventure with dad's car as an excuse to get it done quicker.'

'Your dad has a car?' Harry queried at the revelation, 'I didn't think wizards drove cars?'

The two boys made it to the bedroom, Harry putting his bag down on Ron's bed before Ron answered.

'Well, not a lot do… you know, it's muggle stuff… but Dad has this thing with muggle stuff,' he explained casually, leaning across his bed to open his window a bit more. A soft breeze blew in and Fred and George's voices could be heard from below.

'He bought an old car a few months ago and has been experimenting with it… Mum's not happy at all…'Ron continued.

'Er… _experimenting?_' Harry asked, taking a seat on Ron's Chudley Cannon bedspread.

'Well, with charms and stuff,' Ron answered, a sudden grin forming. 'I don't think Mum knew it could fly till this morning when Fred and George decided to take it for a test run though.'

Harry's eyes widened considerable at that.

'Wait… your dad has a _flying car_?' He asked slowly.

'Yep,' Ron grinned rather proudly, 'though I'm not sure for how much longer, Mum was furious this morning when she found out. 'Course, the fact that Fred and George and me went for a test flight didn't help things,' Ron added sheepishly.

Harry looked back at his friend, mouth open a little, before breaking into a grin to mirror Ron's.

'So… did it work? I mean the test run?'

'Oh yeah, it's got an invisibility booster and everything so no muggles would see you. We got three times around the paddock before Mum… well…called us back down,' Ron finished a little grimly.

'So, how's old Snape doing?' Ron questioned after a moment as Harry continued to sit contemplating the flying car and a raging Mrs Weasley.

'Uh… oh, he's fine,' Harry shrugged. 'You can probably call him Severus you know… well, maybe not to his face but… I asked him if I could the other day and he agreed.'

Ron looked at Harry sceptically for a moment.

'You're calling him Severus… isn't that kind of weird?'

'Well, it's better than Professor all the time, I mean… he's my guardian now and…

'Yeah, I know but… I don't call my dad by his first name… but then I suppose Snape isn't really your dad so…'

'Yeah…' Harry nodded slowly in sudden contemplation before looking back up at Ron. 'I mean, he seemed ok with it when I asked but...' Harry trailed off.

'Well, I guess if he agreed then, that's it,' Ron shrugged. 'I don't think I'll call him that when I'm talking to you thought, I mean… it's too weird… sorry, Harry,' he added momentarily, their past arguments over Snape and Harry's new found relationship perhaps crossing Ron's mind and prompting the apology.

'It's ok,' Harry shrugged, seeing Ron look slightly awkward for a moment. 'It is kind of hard to get used to. I'm not supposed to call him that at school or in classes or anything. It's probably better if you don't anyway 'cause we might start calling him that at the wrong time. I don't think he'd be very happy.'

'Hmm,' Ron nodded, though didn't say anything more.

'It was kind of weird going to Diagon Alley and people seeing me with him,' Harry continued after a moment. 'I guess it's gonna be like that when I first get back to school as well.'

'You could keep it secret,' Ron offered, 'people don't have to know.'

'What, that he's my guardian?' Harry asked. He pressed his lips together in consideration of Ron's suggestion. 'I don't think I want to do _that_, he's my guardian now and I wanted him to be. I don't want to keep it a secret,' he said rather adamantly after a moment.

'Yeah, I guess that would be kind of hard to do anyway,' Ron agreed, wiping his still grubby hand over his nose leaving a further trail of dirt. 'Plus, it could have some advantages,' he suddenly added as an enlightened expression emerged on his face.

'Advantages?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, Snape's Head of Slytherin house… you might be allowed into the Slytherin common room, Harry. Ha! I'd love to see Draco's pointed little rat face at that!'

'I don't think so,' Harry said, shaking his head slowly.

'Ok, well you'll get to see Snape's quarters then,' Ron continued with another thought.

'Oh yeah,' Harry said, looking across to his friend with interest in this new revelation. 'Yeah, I guess I will… where are his quarters anyway?' He asked, suddenly realising he had no idea where Snape 'lived' while at Hogwarts. 'I have to go there to see to Bumble.'

'I dunno, the dungeons I guess,' Ron said to which Harry screwed his nose up.

'Oh, I hope not!' He exclaimed with consternation – he didn't want to have to go to some dark and dingy place to visit Bumble… or Snape for that matter.

'It's bound to be, Harry,' Ron replied.

'Hm, I guess,' Harry said thoughtfully before changing the subject again.

'Hey, you get to Diagon Alley on Wednesday?'

'Oh yeah, we met Hermione there and her parents… and guess who else was there – Gilderoy Lockhart, our new DADA teacher, he was signing copies of his new book. You should have seen Mum, Harry, she was fawning all over him, _blah!_ So embarrassing!'

'Yeah, I saw the posters for it when me and Sev… I mean Snape went,' Harry nodded.

'Oh and we bumped in to Draco, and his father,' Ron's demeanour suddenly changed.

'Really? What's Malfoy's dad like?' Harry asked with sudden interest.

'Oh, he's a right ass - '

But exactly what Draco's father was Harry never found out as their conversation was abruptly cut short by Mrs Weasley's sudden orders ringing up to them from below.

'Ronald Weasley, you've had more than enough time up there to get Harry settled in! Get back down here and help your brothers finish, young man!'

'C'mon,' Ron sighed, his ears turning slightly red. 'Mum's probably got a whole stack of cherry tarts ready for you. Plus you can see Hedwig, she's in the barn with Errol.'

'Oh cool!' Harry exclaimed. 'But before that I'm helping with this de-gnoming,' he added, jumping down from Ron's bed rather keenly and following his friend to the door.

* * *

Snape gathered a final set of notes together along with several books and threw them into a small case before him, pushing the heavy oak drawer of his desk closed in the process. This was his second and hopefully final trip between home and Hogwarts. Harry's trunk was already there, along with his own belongings, now it was just the extraneous stuff left.

He cast his dark eyes across the room once more, making sure he had everything – he did not want to be coming back and forth for things forgotten during the term – and then strode from the room, the case under his arm as he pulled the study door closed behind himself with a snap.

The house was still and dark now – darker than it had been for quite a while and especially since Harry had recently begun, quite obstinately, pulling curtains back from practically every window. Now, everything was closed and drawn; looking much like it had done before Harry's presence over the summer.

Snape cleared his throat as he moved across the landing, casting a spell to extinguish the lamps along the wall. Striding towards the stairs he stoped just short of Harry's bedroom, the house creaking around him in the silence.

He swept his eyes down over the banister for a moment, peering into the darkened depths of downstairs, adjusting the case under his arm. For a strange and fleeting moment it almost felt like he was in someone else's house. At one time he had been used to the silence and the darkness, almost craved it, but standing there in the dimness now, it felt wrong somehow.

He drew his eyes away from downstairs after a moment longer and turned back towards Harry's bedroom, taking the handle and pushing the door open with his free hand. Harry's room was now also dark due to the curtains being drawn. The room was back to its bare furniture base just like the day Harry had first arrived at his home – the only thing revealing a child's presence were the drawings Harry had left tacked up on the walls for when they returned during the school breaks.

Stepping further into the bedroom, he squinted his eyes slightly against the gloom even though there was a small amount of light filtering through a slight gap in the curtains. Over the weeks he had grown accustomed to the artwork on the walls, not only here in the boy's bedroom but also along the upstairs landing and in the living room where Harry had taken it upon himself to 'decorate' on the pretence of practicing Sticking Charms.

Stepping closer, he scanned his squinting eyes across the display, stopping to notice the one Harry had, rather brazenly, drawn of him being chased by a fire breathing dragon back when Harry's memory had still not returned. There it was proudly tacked up on his wall, the little brat! Snape murmured under his breath at the nerve of the child yet couldn't help the twinge at the corners of his mouth.

Five minutes later Snape made his way into the living room, extinguishing the remaining lamps on the wall as he did so and plunging the final room into murky greyness as he swept his black travelling cloak around his shoulders. All doors were locked and secured, curtains drawn.

Setting down his case of papers, he ran through a mental checklist before finally bending down to take hold of Bumble, who had helpfully wandered into the vicinity (probably due to the fact that the rest of the house was in darkness now) saving Snape the trouble of chasing her down and putting a body bind curse on her.

'Don't even think about getting those claws out,' Snape murmured rather darkly as he lifted Bumble up off the ground, holding her rather awkwardly around the middle so she was dangling somewhat like a rag doll out in front of him. The last time he had picked her up like this she'd left claw marks all up his arms.

'Hmm,' he grunted as Bumble merely kicked her back legs a couple of times before turning her head to look up at him balefully, a soft miaow emanating as he placed her swiftly into a waiting cardboard box. 'At least you still heed _that_ tone of voice,' Snape spoke again, closing the flaps down over her head with satisfaction, 'that is going to serve you well seeing as you and I are going to be living in confined quarters,' he added as Bumble scratched at the box a few times before seeming to settle down. 'You're going to mind yourself at Hogwarts, you hear me?' Snape muttered again as he picked the box up and put it under one arm, 'just like your owner is going to.'

Bumble miaowed softly again as if almost in answer.

'Yes, just make sure you remember it!' Snape said before realising that he was talking to a blasted animal. He shook his head at the absurdity. Thankfully no one was around to witness that little display, including Harry who would have made such a fuss about it. The boy was always complaining lately that he, Snape, didn't give enough attention and wasn't nice enough to Bumble when she was around.

His and Bumble's relationship was non-existent as far as he was concerned and he was committed to keeping it that way despite the fact that the animal was going to be living in his quarters during the school year. She had been Harry's responsibility from the day she'd arrived and it was going to remain so.

Snape adjusted the box slightly under his arm, shaking his head at the thought of his quarters this year. His living space at Hogwarts had always served him well enough, however, introducing not only a cat but also a child into the space was going to be an entirely new affair. He had, for the most part, sorted out the arrangements in his head yet putting them into practice was something else.

'Settle down,' Snape barked as Bumble shifted around in the box once again, 'the quicker we get there the quicker you'll be out.'

He moved back to the couch, sweeping up his case of papers as well as Harry's art box, which he'd put there earlier so as not to forget it. Then, with a final check of the room and the extinguished lamps he stepped into the fireplace, disappearing a moment later into the rush of green flames leaving the house, which he and Harry had spent the last few weeks cementing a relationship within, empty and closed.

* * *

'Ah Severus, there you are!' Dumbledore's voice called out as Snape made his way out of the staff room looking slightly irritated. He closed the door behind him with a snap, muffling the voices coming from inside and turned towards the sound of the Headmaster approaching.

'Good to see you have used the Floo connection I had set up for you after all, my boy,' Dumbledore added. Snape stood on the spot, Bumble still under one arm and his case and Harry's art box under the other, as he waited for Dumbledore to catch up to him.

'Hmm, although I do rather detest needing anything _special_, Headmaster,' Snape intoned a little rigidly once Dumbledore had neared.

'Oh, nothing special, Severus… let's just call it a trial for the possible use by other staff members in the future. Surely you will concede that it has been useful to you in moving yours _and _Harry's things in?' Dumbledore questioned lightly, meeting Snape's rather staid expression.

Snape cleared his throat.

'It has been… time saving,' he nodded momentarily, pulling his eyes away from Dumbledore then and peering down the corridor to the direction of his destination.

'Then I am glad,' Dumbledore exclaimed heartily. 'Seems as though it has saved you journeying through the boundary entrance and up to the castle with all your belong – my, what is that?' Dumbledore asked, his attention moving to the box under Snape's right arm, which was now emitting a loud scratching sound.

Snape curled his lip a little, looking down at the cardboard box in his arms where Bumble was decidedly becoming fed up at being imprisoned.

'It is - ' Snape began before being abruptly cut off as the top flap of the box sprang up hitting him on the underside of his chin.

'Oh, but of course, your second addition, Severus,' Dumbledore smiled, barely containing the tinkling laughter in his voice as Bumble's head emerged up from the opening, 'though do you think it wise to leave her up in Gryffindor tower alone until Harry arrives?'

Snape closed his eyes, steeling himself for a moment, registering the fact that this was how it was going to be for the next few days – question after question mixed in with 'helpful advice' for good measure. He'd already had an earful of it after arriving directly into the staff room via the floo and being accosted by Minerva and Flitwick who happened to be in there when he'd arrived.

'The cat is not going to Gryffindor tower,' Snape said in a flat, toneless voice, 'she is remaining in my quarters, Harry will see to her down there.'

'Ah, I see,' Dumbledore nodded though Snape got the distinct impression that the old man had already known that.

'It seems that you and young Harry have everything organised,' Dumbledore continued after a moment.

'_Trying to_,' Snape responded pointedly, taking a purposeful step away from Dumbledore. 'If you'll excuse me, I have things to see to,' he grated.

'Oh let me help you, my boy,' Dumbledore offered, taking Harry's art box and Snape's caseload of papers out from under Snape's other arm before Snape could even open his mouth to protest. 'Bumble seems to be getting a little frolicsome in there, it may help to have two hands free,' he added calmly to Snape's frozen face. 'Lead the way then!'

'You know very well where my quarters are, old man,' Snape ground out. Why did everyone seem to want to assist him these days? Every since Harry had come into the picture it seemed someone was always there with advice or a helping hand – it was infuriating! Was he suddenly now incapable of seeing to things himself?

'Ah, indeed I do,' Dumbledore nodded before striding off down the passage leaving Snape stalking behind him in long strides, frowning darkly as he tried to close the flap over Bumble's head again.

They walked in silence along the passage, down the moving staircases and then across the entrance hall to a narrow stone staircase leading to the dungeon depths of the castle.

'Quite an exquisite box here, Severus,' Dumbledore commented as they reached a door halfway along the cold, stone passage way and stopped in front of it.

'It is Harry's art box,' Snape answered swiftly, opening the door to his office and striding in, hoping the Headmaster would put down the belongings then and leave.

'Ah yes, the birthday present,' Dumbledore nodded sagely. 'Would you like me to get the other door, Severus?' He continued lightly as Snape stopped beside his dark, grained wood desk, leaning against the side of it as the light from the narrow corridor cast elongated shadows of them both across the stone room.

Snape exhaled sharply, realising the Headmaster wasn't taking the hint, before turning to another door behind his desk at the far end of his office, set between two sets of high shelving.

'Nothing but an interfere –

'What was that, my boy?' Dumbledore asked evenly at the sound of Snape's muttering.

'I said 'come in' Headmaster,' Snape spoke up though his voice betrayed a hint of irritation.

'Thankyou, Severus,' Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling as he stepped past Snape who was now holding the second door open with his free hand, his mouth set in a rather tight line.

Once Dumbledore had passed, Snape shut the door behind them abruptly then flicked his wand into the waiting darkness, erupting flames into the various lanterns bracketed around the stone walls. The flames illuminated the room instantly.

Before them was a small yet adequate sitting room. A large fireplace, unlit and empty, was set into one side of the stone wall and before that was a two seat sofa and armchair, both of a dark, woven grey fabric and threadbare in patches. A dark green rug over the stone floor between the sofa and the fireplace was the only thing that seemed to give the room any colour.

'If you would put those down over here, Headmaster,' Snape said in a low voice as he made his way around behind the sofa to the left side of the room where a small, round wooden table stood with two plain, straight back chairs.

Dumbledore moved across to where Snape was standing and deposited Harry's art box and the small case of papers down onto the table before perusing along the substantial bookshelf running alongside the left stone wall.

'You have an admirable collection, Severus. I have always admired it if you don't mind my saying,' he noted, running a finger along several of the books' spines before pulling one down casually. 'Madam Pince would be most envious, I'm sure. Harry will benefit greatly during his second year studies from this personal library of yours.'

'Hmm,' Snape murmured before setting Bumble's box down on to one of the wooden chairs and opening the top flaps. Bumble instantly stuck her head out once again and before Snape made a move to do anything else she leaped out of the box herself, landing lightly onto the stone floor and casting a rather haughty look back at Snape before strolling off to explore the new environment.

Dumbledore chuckled softly as Bumble moved around the edge of the sofa, sniffing at the fringe of the dark green rug.

'The walls of your quarters won't know themselves in a few days,' he said lightly, Snape turned his black eyes to him.

'Is there something you require, Headmaster?' Snape asked smoothly after a considerable pause, leaning his hands down on the back of the chair and waiting.

'Actually, Severus, the question is more if there is anything _you_ wanted or required?' Dumbledore replied, entwining his long fingers together in front of him and looking at Snape over the rims of his half-moon spectacles. Snape raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

'I presume you have arrived a little earlier than usual this year to account for your new situation,' Dumbledore continued on as the silence lingered.

'You are speaking of Harry, I presume?' Snape eventually uttered, his eyes now unwavering from Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgment.

'I assure you, Headmaster, everything is under control,' Snape sighed sounding rather jaded all of a sudden, 'just as I said to Minerva when she _accosted_ me in the staffroom upon my arrival.'

Dumbledore frowned a little, presumably at Snape's tone.

'You cannot blame people for enquiring after the child, offering some assistance, Severus,' he said pointedly.

'And would this interest everyone seems to have be the same if it were a child _other _than Harry, hm?' Snape retorted tightly.

Dumbledore looked back at Snape with an unruffled expression on his face before smiling slightly.

'Perhaps not, my boy, but you do realise the reason behind it is because Harry has plenty of people who care for him.'

'I understand that, Headmaster, but I am his guardian now and he is my responsibility, no one else's,' Snape said a little sharper than he had perhaps intended but nonetheless, he was beginning to feel a little cheesed off with other people nosing into his life and the decisions he made for the boy.

'He is a Gryffindor, Severus, Minerva is his Head of House…'

'As far as I am aware school has not started yet and what of you, old man, is there a specific reason for this visit down here to my quarters? Surely this is not another provision you are thinking of implementing – complimentary luggage services?'

Dumbledore chuckled lightly again, to which Snape sniffed irritably, flicking his wand to Bumble's carry box and vanishing it in an instant. The old man was still just standing there as if expecting something.

'Headmaster, I have things to see to - ' Snape began but Dumbledore held up a silencing hand.

'Yes, my boy, I'm sure you do,' he said smoothly, 'which, as I've said, is the reason I've come - to see if there is anything you require due to your new situation. I unfortunately have no other quarters to offer you but I'm sure we could see to some adjustments around the place if needed,' he finished, glancing around the stone, lamp-lit sitting room. 'You are of course the only staff member now who has a child attending the school.'

Snape pushed his hands up from the back of the wooden chair and leaned back against the sofa instead, folding his arms as he looked at Dumbledore perceptively.

'I see, you wish to know _if_ and _how _I intend to allow Harry house room down here in my quarters,' he noted in a low tone, his jaw tightening slightly at Dumbledore's persistent digging. Still, he could not act uncivilly to the man, he had been the person he had turned to at the moment he thought he would lose Harry, the moment he'd realised his past bitterness could hinder the connection he and Harry had developed and lead the boy away from him. Dumbledore's advice had been invaluable once the truth came out.

'Of course I do, Headmaster,' Snape continued after a momentary pause, 'he is my child and after everything which has come to pass over the past weeks I do not intend on abandoning him once school resumes.'

'Of course not, Severus,' Dumbledore acknowledged, shaking his head.

'Everything will be sorted by the time he arrives,' Snape continued on, standing up from the back of the sofa then and looking towards a doorway leading off from the main living area.

He sighed before speaking again.

'If you must know, old man, I intend to convert my study into a bedroom for him. There will be times when it will not be appropriate for him to stay up in Gryffindor tower, such as term holidays when I am perhaps required to stay on for staff duties. I will not have him up there on his own unsupervised during those times.'

'_And_ the fact that you would wish to see him more than just the fleeting potion classes you will have with him, yes?' Dumbledore pressed, smiling at Snape's far too rational explanation.

'Of course,' Snape conceded silkily, his eyes narrowing at Dumbledore's continued probing.

'It is good to see you have given this a fair deal of thought, Severus, managing your duties as a teacher and your responsibilities to Harry… it will be a balance that both you and Harry will need to become accustomed to, but I can see that you have already realised that,' Dumbledore nodded.

'Is that all you were after by coming down here, Dumbledore?' Snape queried, letting his arms drop down to his sides.

'I'm just a curious old man, Severus,' Dumbledore answered serenely. 'Well, I believe I will leave you to it if there is nothing you need?'

'I will be fine, thankyou,' Snape replied swiftly, heading back towards the door that would lead out to his office once again.

'Oh, not to worry, Severus, I will see myself out,' Dumbledore said, waving a dismissive hand. 'Goodbye Bumble,' he added, bending down to scratch Bumble's head as she had begun to entwine herself around his ankles. 'I will see you at dinner, Severus, I do believe that the kitchen elves have a rather scrumptious goulash planned.' And with that Dumbledore retreated, pulling the door to Snape's quarters closed behind him.

Snape exhaled slowly at Dumbledore's leave, closing his eyes for a moment and leaning against the back of the grey, threadbare sofa once again. Minerva would no doubt be fully aware of that little conversation fairly soon, she was bound to probe Dumbledore on it when she saw him next. Snape gritted his teeth together. Of course he was going to make changes to his quarters to accommodate the child. What did they believe 'guardianship' meant, that once school began Harry would not cross his path other than for lessons?

Snape laughed derisively to himself at the notion. The boy would be coming down here every evening to see to Bumble, not to mention bringing his schoolwork for him to check through allowing him to see that the boy was keeping on track. Harry would be more than a regular fixture in these quarters in a couple of days and needed to be accommodated for.

With that thought in his mind Snape flicked his eyes open again and made towards one of the doors leading off from the sitting room – his study. He pushed the door open, allowing it to swing back on its hinges, to take a look. It was a rather compact room but would be more than adequate as a bedroom for Harry. He mostly used it for marking student's class work in the evenings or when writing out some of his longer reports on potion advances or experiments or theories.

Indeed, the room merely contained a desk, smaller than the one in his office, a chair and a couple of low bookshelves all of which he planned to move out into the left side of the sitting room. It would make the living area a little cramped, he'd have to push the small, round table, which he usually ate at, over a little but it should work. It was not as if Harry was going to be using the quarters as a Quidditch training area.

With the help of some shrinking charms as well as some levitating spells he had the furniture moved out and in their new places within fifteen minutes. He stood back, swiping some of his lank, black hair away from his face as he inspected the new arrangement.

The desk and writing chair had fit well into the space with the low bookshelves against the stone wall next to it, adding to the already expansive bookshelves running along that side of the wall. He'd pushed the round 'dining' table away so it was now directly behind the sofa but all in all the room seemed to accommodate the added extras just fine. Now all he needed to do was get Harry's room set up ready for him.

He had ordered some furniture a week ago and, as specified, it had been delivered to Hogwarts, pre-shrunk and packed in one box. The boy didn't need to have much; just the essentials here and indeed the small room wouldn't fit more than that anyway.

It was a good forty-five minutes before Snape finally stood back in the doorway and took stock of the newly furnished bedroom. It was simple but appropriate enough; indeed the whole set up was similar to what Harry had had back at the house. The stone walls were a little bare, especially as down here in the dungeons there were no windows to look out from, but knowing Harry, he would soon have various artistic inspirations adorning the walls.

All in all Snape was rather satisfied at how his plans had worked out. A final placement of a small rectangular rug on the floor and then he put Harry's art box on the bed for him and closed the door with a click before moving across to a small cabinet by the fireplace which held certain alcoholic pleasures.

Feeling a sense of satisfaction as the day moved into evening he poured himself out a decent glass of brandy, relaxed into his armchair and pulled a dark, rather worn footstool towards himself, setting his feet up on it. Tomorrow he would get stuck into doing his final lesson plans and restocking the potion supplies in the classroom. Everything was running rather smoothly, in fact he probably hadn't even needed this extra day as sorting Harry out hadn't taken nearly as long as he had envisioned. He almost nodded to himself in approval.

He closed his eyes, the brandy searing a warm track down the back of his throat as thoughts turned to Harry and what he was up to at The Burrow - an afternoon of flying no doubt…

Snape's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sharp knock from his office door and then the shrill sounds of…

'Severus, are you in here?'

'Oh for the love of - ' he muttered, his jaw tightening in an instant as he continued to just sit there. He knew it! Perhaps he could pretend he wasn't here and –

'Severus? I do need to speak with you, I'm sure you can spare five minutes!'

Snape exhaled sharply before setting his glass down with a heavy 'clunk' against the surface of the nearby coffee table, causing the liquid inside to slosh a little, and pushing himself up from his seat.

Leaving the peace of his living area he moved out into his dimly lit office and wrenched the door open with a rather sour look on his face.

'Minerva, for what do I owe this pleasure?' He ground out, standing tall and imposing in the doorway, leaning his hands against both sides of the doorframe.

'Ah, you are here, I thought you must be after speaking with Albus,' Minerva acknowledged, staring up at Snape determinedly and stepping closer in a clear non-verbal sign of wanting to be asked in.

'What is it Minerva, I am rather busy?' Snape asked swiftly though after a moment he moved back from the doorway allowing her to enter his office as she had prompted from her body language.

'This won't take long… may I be asked into your quarters or must we stand here in your rather ghastly office?' Minerva asked, her eyes now staring around at the array of large, glass jars around the walls holding various horrible, slimy objects.

Snape looked back at her ready to reject her request but after a moment turned on his heel and lead the way through to the living area.

'Honestly, I don't know how you can sit and work in such a room, Severus,' Minerva noted as she entered the sitting room.

'Really? I have always found it rather… inspiring,' Snape replied silkily with a slight smirk on his face.

Minerva shook her head slightly at him before settling herself down on to the sofa.

'As I said, this won't take long. I merely wish to have a word to you in regards to - '

'Harry,' Snape finished for her resignedly. 'Of course, what else would it be,' he added in a low tone before sinking back down into his armchair with a sigh.

'You do not need to take that tone, Severus; Harry is in my house after all. There are certain things I need to know and certain responsibilities I have towards him,' Minerva stated shrilly.

'Fine… fine!' Snape said after a moment. 'Out with it then.'

Minerva sat forwards in her seat a little stiffly, seeming to prickle slightly at Snape's demeanour but continued to look steadily back at him.

'Dumbledore mentioned in passing that you have made accommodations down here in your quarters for Harry,' she started, 'of course I had a certain expectation that you would. Your child is here now with you, it is only right that he is given a place here. I only ask that you keep me informed if he is not to be expected up in Gryffindor tower after curfew. As he is in my House it is my obligation to know of his whereabouts.'

'I will see to it that you are informed,' Snape nodded after a moment.

'Thankyou,' Minerva acknowledged, recognising a shift in Snape's tone. 'Secondly, I assume since you are now Harry's official parent you wish to be kept abreast of anything I feel a parent should be informed of? I must admit that in the past I have perhaps neglected to do this as often as I would for other students – his aunt and uncle seemed less than receptive to such information,' she said carefully.

'Of course,' Snape nodded again. 'I have discussed with Harry that our relationship is to be strictly teacher-student during classes and other school events, however, my responsibilities as his guardian will not disappear. I wish to be advised of any concerns… academic or otherwise. I intend to get him on the straight and narrow this year, no special treatment,' he added pointedly.

Minerva sat looking at him steadily for several moments before nodding and a soft smile suddenly appearing on her face.

'I understand, I think it is going to be good for Harry to have you here, Severus,' she stated. 'Having someone he can go to now. His memory is fully recovered? I know that during the celebration at The Burrow you mentioned that there were still patches missing here and there.'

'For the most part he has recovered,' Snape responded, leaning back in his seat now and drumming his fingers against the armrest. 'I'm not sure he _will_ recover the patches still missing now.'

'Ah, well, he has plenty of new ones to take over,' Minerva said rather warmly. 'Well, that is all I wished to speak to you about,' she said, suddenly returning to her usual brisk and formal manner as she stood. 'I will see you at dinner?'

'You may do,' Snape replied rather evasively.

Right now he wouldn't mind just spending the evening quietly in his quarters, nursing his glass of brandy and avoiding the 'Severus Spotlight', which was bound to descend upon him due to the events over the summer.

* * *

'Now, for goodness sake get in the car, Ginny!' We are running far too late this morning!' Mrs Weasley cried out as Ginny sprinted back across the paddock to the waiting Ford Anglia where Harry, Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George and Percy were all crammed in and waiting.

'Sorry Mum!' Ginny said, her cheeks flushing as she squeezed back in against Fred and shut the car door. 'I just forgot something.'

'Which is precisely why I told all of you to get packed and ready last night,' Mrs Weasley scolded once more as Mr Weasley put the car back into gear and trundled across the paddock towards the nearby road. 'What would Professor Snape say after trusting us to get Harry onto the train and seeing he had not arrived?!' Now it was Harry's turn to blush. He fidgeted in his seat slightly, trying not to elbow Ron too much in the stomach as he adjusted Hedwig's cage on his lap.

Despite the cramped conditions in the back Harry still marvelled that they had all fitted in to begin with, including all of the Weasleys' luggage and him with his backpack and Hedwig. Eight people in one Ford Anglia was quite an achievement and Harry suspected that Mr Weasley's charms had included a few other things apart from the flying.

The evening before, Ron and Harry had overheard Mr and Mrs Weasley arguing over the car's future but it seemed that Mr Weasley's point in regards to being 'marvellously handy for transportation to the Hogwarts Express' had won out, and indeed Mrs Weasley seemed rather taken with the vehicle that morning, commenting on the roominess of muggle cars these days.

Despite Mrs Weasley's anxiety over the time, the way to Kings Cross station was smooth running and they managed to arrive and park the car with ten minutes to spare.

'Right,' she said firmly with the air of a drill sergeant as they hurried to the barrier with their trolleys loaded, 'Daddy and I will go ahead with Ginny and get her settled, we'll see you boys on the platform,' she directed before turning towards the brick barrier and chivvying a rather anxious looking Ginny to her side.

Once they had disappeared Percy followed and then Fred and George (after a playful punch to Ron's arm), leaving Harry and Ron behind on the platform.

'Do you want me to take anything?' Harry offered, looking at Ron's trolley and seeing his and Ron's brooms along with Scabbers' cage wobbling precariously on the top of his trunk. Seeing as Snape had already taken his trunk and belongings to Hogwarts Harry only had his backpack and Hedwig in her covered cage to worry about and Scabbers looked dangerously close to slipping off at any moment.

'Yeah, maybe Scabbers then,' Ron nodded, leaning over the trolley handle and passing Scabbers' cage into Harry's free hand. 'C'mon, we've only got a few minutes now. Mum's right, I don't want to see Snape's face if we missed the train and got in late,' Ron said emphatically. Harry nodded in agreement and the next moment they took off towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Closing his eyes just before going through the last thing Harry expected was to feel the heavy collision with solid brick a moment later. He stumbled back, losing his grip on Hedwig's cage as Ron lay sprawled amongst his overturned trolley and toppled luggage.

'Wha… whas goin' on?' Ron said dazedly as Harry gingerly bent down and picked Hedwig's cage back up, struggling with Scabbers in an effort to lift Hedwig's cover and check she was ok. He peeked under – she looked back at him haughtily but seemed fine apart from a few ruffled feathers. Setting both her and Scabbers back down on the ground he put his hands up against the solid barrier.

'We can't get through, look!' Harry stated, pressing his hands against the bricks for Ron to see.

'But, I don't understand,' Ron said, getting slowly to his feet and rubbing the side of his leg, 'the barrier's never done that before.'

Harry glanced around as several passers by looked back at him with unimpressed expressions as if he were a trouble-causing hoodlum.

'What are we going to do? Look!' Ron cried, pointing to the time, which now was nearing eleven o'clock.

'I don't know,' Harry said apprehensively, pressing his lips together for a moment. What was Severus going to think if he didn't turn up on time? And why had the barrier closed off in the first place?

'Maybe Mum and Dad won't be able to get back through,' Ron stated with rising unease. He pressed his own hands against the barrier as Harry turned around to see a station guard striding towards them looking decidedly angry.

'Uh, maybe we should go and wait for them somewhere else,' Harry said, tugging at Ron's sleeve.

'Oi! What do you two think you're doing?' The man boomed at them as he neared and Ron turned to the sound of the voice.

'Sorry, the trolley's kind of heavy and we lost control,' Harry said quickly. Ron nodded, before bending down and lifting the trolley upright.

The man stoped before them, one hand at a hand-held radio clipped to his shoulder.

'How old are you?' He asked.

'Twelve,' Harry answered.

'Twelve eh?' The man repeated, his eyes shifting between the both of them. 'Who are you here with?' He questioned again.

'Oh… er…' Harry faltered.

'My Mum and Dad,' Ron piped up, 'we're not sure where they've gone, that's all,' he added, looking sideways at Harry.

'Hm,' the man studied them shrewdly for another long moment. 'What are their names? I'll put a message over the speakers for you.'

'Oh no, that's ok,' Ron shook his head instantly, 'we'll just…'

'Well go and wait by the car,' Harry said as Ron trailed off.

The guard stared down at them for another few seconds but then dropped his hand away from the two-way radio.

'Very well, off you go, don't be fooling around out there while you're waiting!'

'No sir,' Harry shook his head.

The man turned away and both boys exhaled as he retreated.

'So, what are we going to do?' Ron breathed uncertainly, pushing his hand once more against the brick barrier just to be sure.

'Do as we said, I guess, wait by the car,' Harry answered, watching the station guard's retreating back. 'C'mon.'

He helped Ron re-load the trolley and then picked up Hedwig and Scabbers again before they set off back towards the entrance they had come in.

'Harry, what if Mum and Dad can't get back through?' Ron stated again as they arrived back at the Ford Anglia. 'I mean, if they could, surely they'd be here by now.'

'Yeah, that is kind of strange,' Harry agreed, looking back to the station entrance for any sign of Ron's parents.

'Wait!' Ron cried with sudden fervour. 'The car! Harry, we could fly the car to Hogwarts!'

Harry looked at his friend for a moment and then back to the waiting car.

'I don't know…'

'Yeah, it will be fine, remember me, George and Fred took it for that test run a few days ago. I know exactly what to do,' Ron assured.

'Well, I suppose it is a kind of emergency,' Harry said slowly.

'Exactly,' Ron nodded. 'Let's go. If Mum and Dad can't get back through how else are we going to let someone know and how else are we going to get to school?'

'Yeah, yeah ok,' Harry nodded in final agreement. He couldn't really see any other way around it and if Mr and Mrs Weasley _were_ stuck beyond the barrier then he and Ron were stranded out here with no connection to the wizarding world. 'Let's get this stuff in the back,' he added as Hedwig hooted softly from under her cover.

TBC…

* * *

**Hi everyone,**

**First off I want to thank you all for such wonderful reviews for chapter 1 – I had over 50 reviews, which is a record for me!! Thankyou so much… I tried to reply to all of you but if I didn't reply to yours please know I appreciate every one of them!**

**Work has been crazy the last few weeks and I was hoping to get this chapter out sooner but things just didn't go my way for that. Finally it's ready though.**

**I want to give a special thanks to Theowyn of HPG for the great advice they gave me in regards to a particular dilemma – much appreciated!! :)**** (I think you will see a hint of what you advised in this chapter, Theowyn)**

**Thanks also to everyone who gave their thoughts on the Harry calling Snape 'dad' issue… I think I have made up my mind now thanks to everyone's feedback. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter – no direct Harry Snape in this one (necessary for a bit of scaffolding for the story) but never fear, next chapter they'll be plenty!! Until then…**

**Take care,**

**Trucklesinthetree**


	3. A Whomping and a Walloping

**Warning **– for CP scene in this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

**A Whomping and a Walloping**

'You said this had invisibility, right?' Harry asked as both he and Ron jumped into the front seats of the Ford Anglia, Scabbers and Hedwig now secured on the floor in the back.

'Yeah, right here,' Ron replied, pointing to a small, round, silver button just below the steering wheel. 'Check to see if anyone's around,' he urged.

Harry twisted around in his seat, pulling his knees up underneath himself so he was almost kneeling.

'I can't see anyone at the moment,' he answered, shaking his head a second later.

'Good, let's go then,' Ron replied. He looked at Harry apprehensively for the slightest moment but then pushed the silver button in and took hold of the steering wheel.

The car instantly shook under their feet and Harry slid back down into his seat just as the car and everything in it vanished around them.

'Whoa!' Harry exclaimed automatically as he looked down and saw nothing but the bitumen ground of the car park begin to fall away as they rose slowly into the air.

'And _we _can't be seen, right?' He checked with Ron again as the car rattled slightly around them.

'Uh uh,' Ron shook his head, his hands gripping the now invisible steering wheel, his knuckles turning white, 'anything in the car becomes invisible as well though I'm not sure how long it lasts… we didn't test the invisibility when me, Fred and George flew it at home.'

Harry looked to him again, his eyes widening a little at that rather important piece of information.

'We better get out of here quick,' he said a moment later, putting his hands down to the invisible seat beneath him.

Ron nodded in agreement and a second later pulled the steering wheel around to the right.

The car reacted instantly, turning sharply in the same direction causing Harry to shoot his hands out, reaching for the invisible dashboard in order to steady himself.

'I don't think you need to turn the wheel so hard,' he said over the rumbling of the engine.

'Sorry!' Ron all but yelled back. 'I haven't steered before now… Fred wouldn't let me.'

They soared over the rest of the cars in the parking lot, the ground and buildings dropping away from beneath them as they ascended towards the clouds. Harry pressed his lips together, his fingernails digging into the seat beneath him, his heart pumping against his chest. Flying a broom was one thing but seeing the ground drop away from you while seemingly sitting on nothing but air and having no control over whether you stayed up in the sky or not did not hold up his confidence in their plan. Snape's face suddenly loomed in front of him like a big, black cloud and he swallowed uneasily.

'We're gonna follow the train, right, and get to Hogwarts at the same time as everyone else?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, but we have to find the train first,' Ron replied, the car now steadying out and the rattling of the engine decreasing so they could speak without yelling, 'have a look and see if you can see it anywhere.'

Harry pulled his thoughts away from Snape and set his attention to the ground below, searching for any glint of red.

'There it is! There it is!' He cried a moment later, pointing down to the right and sure enough the Hogwarts Express was there, winding its way across the land, puffs of smoke billowing upwards.

'Good,' Ron breathed, sounding instantly relieved and more sure of himself. 'Now we know the direction all we have to do is keep checking on it once in a wh – uh oh…' he faltered as a spluttering noise began to escalate and the car shuddered violently before re-emerging around them.

'The invisibility booster!'

Harry's hand immediately shot out and thumped at the silver button.

'It's not working!' He exclaimed, pressing it vigorously.

'It must be faulty,' Ron moaned, his eyes widening and once again his knuckles turning white as he clenched the steering wheel.

'No… here it goes,' Harry sighed as his continued pummelling of the small, silver button paid off. The car disappeared around them once more, leaving them both sitting on air again.

Ron exhaled and leaned back against his seat as he accelerated the car up higher.

'Do you think anyone would have seen us?' He turned to Harry once they'd had a chance to catch their breath.

'I don't think so,' Harry shook his head, 'we're pretty high up and getting further out of the city now, see,' he pointed downwards where the urban city sprawl was now beginning to be broken up by intermittent stretches of green. 'That was definitely close though. Let's just hope it holds until we get to school.'

They sat in silence for several minutes, clouds passing them above and below allowing an occasional glimpse of red.

'Do… do you think we should have done this?' Harry asked suddenly. 'I mean, maybe we _should_ have just waited a bit longer at the station.'

'Yeah maybe,' Ron answered slowly, 'but it _was_ an emergency, Harry,' he added a moment later as if trying to convince himself, 'no one can be mad at us for that… how else would we have got to school? It's not our fault the barrier closed off… Mum and Dad could be stuck behind there for all we know!'

'Hmm, I guess,' Harry murmured.

There was another moment's silence between them before Harry spoke again.

'Hey, can I tell you something,' he said, changing the subject, 'but you have to swear not to tell anyone else,' he added seriously.

Ron turned to face him.

'Yeah, what?' His forehead creased a little.

'A house elf came to see me the other day,' Harry said directly. 'He popped right into my bedroom at Snape's house,' he continued, his voice lowering automatically even though there was no one else around to hear.

It sounded ridiculous when he said it and he half expected Ron to either just look at him as if he were a little mad or burst out laughing, but Ron didn't. His mouth opened slightly, a look of confusion crossing his face.

'What… what was a house elf doing in your bedroom?'

'I dunno,' Harry shrugged. 'It was really weird… he said he'd come to warn me about stuff that was going to happen at Hogwarts and that I had to tell Sev… Snape that I wasn't going back to school.'

Ron's serious look instantly changed and he snorted.

'Yeah right, as if _that_ would ever work!'

Harry couldn't help but grin for a second either – the whole notion of him going to Severus and saying he was not going back to school was down right stupid.

'Yeah, I know, but he was really serious,' Harry continued on after a moment. 'He said terrible things were being plotted…things to happen at Hogwarts.'

Ron's brow creased a little.

'Did you tell Snape?' He asked quickly to which Harry instantly shook his head.

'Dobby… that was his name… he was really scared about anyone else finding out he'd been to see me, especially the family he worked for… that's why I didn't tell you before at The Burrow 'cause your brothers were kind of always there and stuff. He kept banging his head against my drawers and pulling his ears like he was terrified to tell me anything.'

'Definitely weird,' Ron agreed, nodding. 'I mean, what could happen at Hogwarts, unless…He-Who-Must - '

'No,' Harry interrupted immediately, 'he said it wasn't Voldemort.'

'Well, then I can't think of anyone who would want to do anything… it's a school!' Ron shrugged emphatically.

'Exactly,' Harry agreed.

'We better check on the train again,' Ron said quickly and Harry immediately looked down through the clouds again as Ron began to descend slightly.

Time had ticked on a bit since they had last checked but thankfully as they emerged through the clouds they found they were still on course, the red snake still puffing below them, winding its way through villages and valleys.

'I wouldn't worry about it, Harry,' Ron said as they rose back up into the thicker cloud cover. 'Yeah, it's definitely weird having a house elf show up like that but who knows what Diddy - '

'Dobby,' Harry corrected.

'Well…what Dobby was thinking, maybe he just wanted a chance to meet the famous Harry Potter.'

Harry looked across to his friend rather seriously for a moment but Ron broke into rapturous laughter and Harry couldn't help but follow.

Hedwig hooted softly from behind at the sound of them laughing and Harry leant back and pulled the cover off her cage. He smiled as she nipped him affectionately on the finger, her ruffled feathers from being tossed about on the platform earlier seemingly back in place.

For the next few hours they wound their way over the countryside, occasionally descending to make sure they were still on course. Much to their relief the train was always there, glinting at times as the sun hit its windows.

Harry's previous apprehension had all but left him now that they were travelling smoothly and the sun was warm on their faces. The black 'Snape' cloud of before had been pushed well into the back of his mind. Despite the reason for being in the situation to begin with it was all starting to feel like a rather thrilling adventure as he and Ron settled back, laughing and talking and joking around, enjoying the flight over hills and valleys.

Slowly though, the novelty of it all began to wear off – as time ticked on into late afternoon they became acutely aware of not having anything to eat or drink and Harry found himself longing for the trolley-lady on the Hogwarts Express. As well as that, once the sun began to sink lower towards the horizon, coldness seeped in on them bringing goose bumps to Harry's arms and legs.

The enjoyment of it faded more and more as the sun sank lower and lower turning the sky inky and once again Harry found Snape's face looming before him. The man couldn't get that upset with him… I mean, what else could they have done really? Perhaps, as long as they arrived at the same time as the train Snape might not even have to know they hadn't arrived the usual way.

'It's getting dark,' Ron commented unnecessarily, pulling Harry from his thoughts. 'We have to be getting close by now.'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed, crossing his arms tightly against the cold air. He squinted downwards, the lights from inside the train's cabins twinkling below them like little amber jewels. It would be nice to actually be in one of those cabins right now – in the warm, laughing and talking and looking forward to the feast.

'Oh, there it is!' Ron suddenly exclaimed and sure enough, as Harry pulled his eyes up a little to look further off into the distance a heart-warming sight greeted him. Hogwarts' castle turrets stood tall and majestic against the darkening sky, lights burned from inside the castle walls. Right now, Harry didn't think he'd seen anything more beautiful.

'Almost there, thank Merlin 'cause I'm bloody starv-'

Ron's declaration was cut short by a sudden spluttering of the engine and the car materialised around them.

'What's happening?' Harry cried.

'I think the engine's just about had it!' Ron exclaimed, his eyes widening in panic.

The car suddenly seemed to lose altitude though Ron tried his best to keep control.

'Pull up! Pull up!' Harry yelled as the car's nose tilted downwards and they began to descend.

'I'm trying!'

The car spluttered again though they managed to fly up a few feet before the engine shuddered beneath them.

'Oh, no, we're heading straight for the train, look!' Harry cried as he clutched his seat, the car descending again directly down towards the winding train…

* * *

Severus pulled the heavy chair out with a dull scrap along the floor and took his place at the staff table just as the rumbling sound of students out in the entrance hall met his ears.

'Ah, another year ahead, Severus!' A small, squeaky voice came from his left and he turned to find Professor Flitwick taking his own, higher-raised, seat next to him. 'The sound of youngsters is upon us once again!'

'That it is,' Snape murmured dryly as the rumbling sound escalated. 'Let us hope this year's intake of first years does not give us a new group of dunderheads,' he added just as the heavy oak doors opened and students began to file in, the air now filling with a buzzing of excited chatter.

'Severus, at least try to be a bit more optimistic,' Minerva said as she neared and placed the stool and sorting hat down by her seat, ready for use once the first years arrived from their traditional trip across the lake, 'you may find it may lead to a more pleasant disposition,' she finished pointedly to which Flitwick stifled a clearly amused chuckle.

Snape sniffed with slight irritation but turned his attention back to the throng of students pouring in and finding their places at their respective house tables. He scanned his dark, searching eyes across to the Gryffindor table, trying to pick out the now familiar mop of messy, black hair. The task became easier as more and more students took their seats yet Snape's search continued in vain. _Where was the little rascal?_

Snape narrowed his eyes, his search starting over again at the head of the Gryffindor table and moving down slowly. His eyes finally landed on Hermione Granger. Neither Harry nor Mr Weasley was with her, which immediately hit Snape as being rather strange.

The girl was looking around rather worriedly, her head turning this way and that before her eyes fell on Snape. An instant look of apprehension crossed her face as they made eye contact but she turned to the older Weasley – Percy – after a moment and engaged in what seemed to be a low and rather serious conversation. Indeed, the girl's brow was furrowed significantly.

'Where is he?' Snape breathed out not to anyone in particular yet Minerva turned to him.

'What was that, Severus?'

'Harry, I do not see him,' Snape said abruptly, leaning forwards in his seat.

'He's bound to be there at the table somewhere,' Minerva answered briskly. 'He's not likely to jump up and down waving at you while all his friends are watching, is he?' She noted practically. 'Well, I have a group of first years to meet so if you'll excuse me.' And with that she moved away with a quick, acknowledging nod to Dumbledore as she passed.

Snape drummed the fingers of both hands down on the table before him, his eyes still searching with heightened fervour for that mop of black hair but it was his ears that got his attention.

'Did you see it?' A student nearby was saying to their seated neighbours. 'I thought it was going to come straight through our cabin window… it really looked out of control…'

'Richard said it might be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,' a different girl piped up over the din of the Great Hall. 'My mum say's he's a bit of a show off, a flying car would definitely make an entrance, wouldn't it?'

Snape narrowed his eyes for a moment, straining to listen further.

_Flying car?_

'No, I don't think it was him,' the first boy spoke up again, 'I thought it looked like there were two people in it… I mean, it was hard to tell because it was getting so dark outside but I'm sure I saw outlines of _two _people and - '

'Well well… Mr Severus Snape…quite an honour!' A bright, jovial voice sang out suddenly from behind, blocking Snape's ability to hear any more of the conversation. Snape turned slightly in his seat to find a man standing there before him – twinkling eyes, overly-white pearly teeth, fine silk robes and wavy blonde hair.

'Lockhart,' Snape uttered dryly, his lip curling slightly though Lockhart either did not notice the rather icy acknowledgment or chose to ignore it.

'A leading potioneer working alongside a recipient of the Order of Merlin 3rd Class and member of the Dark Forces Defence League… Hogwarts will indeed be an esteemed educational institution now, will it not?' Lockhart exclaimed with relish, slapping Snape promptly on the shoulder. Snape eyed him disdainfully and brushed his shoulder off with little subtlety.

'I look forward to some thought provoking discussions with you, Severus,' Lockhart continued without missing a beat, 'I have some very insightful opinions you may well find _helpful_ in regards to that report you wrote last year for Progressive Potioneering - '

'_If_ you don't mind, Lockhart, I have staff duties to attend to at present,' Snape interrupted with little apology, his dark eyes narrowed and jaw tight as he turned his back on Lockhart.

'Oh, of course, of course… Head of Slytherin, I understand,' Lockhart nodded. 'I will leave you to your duties, Severus… Ah, Professor Sinistra, how good to see you again!' Lockhart exclaimed loudly, his fine silk robes sweeping after him as he left.

'Funny man,' Flitwick noted softly as he leaned in a little towards Snape.

Snape didn't answer but turned his focus back to the hall of students before him. His eyes swept up the Gryffindor table once again where all the students were now seated and found Hermione, still sitting on her own and looking anxious.

His chest began to tighten. He trained his ears again to the students nearest to where he was sitting to see if their conversation was still continuing but could not make out what they were saying now because of the heightened chatter.

'They seem rather excitable, don't they?' Flitwick noted again. 'Funny, I did hear some students commenting as I arrived… something to do with a flying car they had all seen whilst nearing Hogsmeade station. I'm not sure what to make of that yet they all seem rather abuzz, don't they!'

'Yes, they do,' Snape answered tightly.

Things certainly were not sitting well with Snape – not only were Harry and Ron nowhere to be seen but also now all this talk of a flying car, which had to be the cause of all the excited chatter in the hall.

He suddenly sprang up from his seat. If the boys were not at the table by now something was amiss and he was going to find out what it was and where they were.

'Where are you going, Severus?' Flitwick squeaked instantly. 'Look, the first years are on their way in.'

Snape looked up and sure enough a line of white-faced first years was making their way up the centre isle, Minerva leading them with purposeful strides.

'Welcome! Welcome!' Dumbledore's voice swept out across the hall and the buzz of voices instantly settled.

It would be difficult to leave now without causing a scene and being noticed. Snape ground his teeth a little but lowered himself back down in his seat, his eyes fixed solely on Minerva now. Perhaps she had seen or heard from the boys whilst gathering the first years… as soon as the sorting was finished he would be speaking with her.

The sorting seemed never ending. How many blasted first years were there this year?! Snape growled to himself in tense frustration, as Mitchington Sarah became a Ravenclaw. He began drumming his fingers again, the tightness in his chest not diminishing as he realised it was the same feeling he had felt when Harry had gone missing from The Burrow that day during the summer holidays.

'Professor Snape?' A gravely, wheezy voice suddenly came from beside him and he instantly turned to find Filch's ragged features and yellowing teeth confronting him. The man must have entered the hall during the sorting and made his way along the side wall to get up to the staff table. Snape must have been so pre-occupied with Harry's empty seat that he hadn't noticed.

'What is it, Filch?' Snape asked a little sharply.

'This just arrived for you; it has urgent on the front. I thought it best to bring it straight to you,' Filch wheezed, his hot, rather rancid breath hitting Snape's nostrils.

Snape turned away and looked down at an envelope held in Filch's hand. It was addressed to him with a red 'urgent' scrawled in the corner. He took it and ripped the envelope open immediately.

Unfolding the parchment inside he immediately recognised Molly Weasley's handwriting. The tightness in his chest instantly escalated as his eyes moved across the parchment.

_Dear Severus,_

_I thought it best to write to you directly rather than Dumbledore, Arthur and I are beside ourselves with worry. We hope this reaches you as soon as possible._

_We took the children to Kings Cross this morning and left Harry and Ron at the barrier expecting to meet them on the platform to say goodbye once we got Ginny settled, however, after seeing Ginny on board we could not find them anywhere. We did a quick search past each train cabin before the train left but could find no sign of them. We thought they might have just become distracted talking to their friends, however, when we left the station we discovered our car had disappeared._

_Severus, this is not a normal muggle car, Arthur has done some adjustments to it in the past and it…well… it can fly is what I'm trying to say. We caught Ron and the twins flying it without permission the other day at home and we are scared to death that he and Harry may have taken it for some reason we cannot fathom._

_If you could send word that the boys are there and safe it would alleviate our fears and if they are not… then we need your help!_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Molly and Arthur Weasley._

Severus felt a surge of emotions run through him as he gripped the parchment in his hands so tightly it almost shook. Things were falling into place… the fact that the boys were not here… the students' conversation in regards to seeing a flying car… but surely Harry would not be that stupid! He had done some extremely reckless things in the past but this!?

'Severus? Is everything alright?' Minerva questioned. Snape brought his eyes up to find Minerva before him looking concerned. It seemed the sorting had finished and Dumbledore had given his usual brief opening address as the students were now tucking into the feast.

'No Minerva, it is not!' He said fiercely, thrusting the parchment at her. 'Have you heard the students? They are alive with the excitement of seeing a flying car on their way in and now I have received this!' He practically spat.

Minerva looked at him curiously for a moment before taking the parchment from his hands.

'The flying car?' Filch wheezed. 'I heard the students discussing it as soon as they arrived.' He swiftly produced a copy of the Evening Prophet from his dour, moth-eaten clothes and flipped it open at a page with the heading:

**INVISIBLE CAR MYSTIFIES MUGGLES**

Snape immediately snatched it from his hands and began to read the article out in a low voice.

_'Several Muggles at King's Cross station in London have made a report of seeing a Ford Anglia disappear in front of their eyes. Mrs Margaret Wallis and her teenage son, Peter, both report witnessing the event along with a security guard who works at the station._

_Mr Robert Taylor, a station guard for more than fifteen years, made the statement that he went out to keep an eye on two young boys, who were seen loitering around the station platforms and whom he had told to leave minutes earlier, when he witnessed the Ford Anglia disappear in front of his eyes. Mr Taylor also reported that, although he could not be certain, the two occupants seemed to resemble the boys he had told off minutes before.'_

Snape stopped reading, lowering the paper down.

'Severus, you don't think…' Minerva said slowly as she glanced back at Molly's letter, the connection forming in her mind as well.

'What other explanation is there! Neither Harry nor Mr Weasley are in their seats…' Snape said, thrusting his hand into the direction of the Gryffindor table.

He threw the paper back at Filch.

'The students have been discussing the sight of a flying car near Hogsmeade station, it is obvious Harry and Mr Weasley have flown that car here. They need to be found… anything could have happened to them!' He said, his voice rising considerably.

'I will start a search of the grounds, Mr Filch, if you would be so kind to go to Hogsmeade station and see if they are there,' Minerva instantly began to order. Snape took a step to move past her but Minerva put a hand out to stop him. 'Severus, I think you should stay here for now. If the boys have indeed done this I think it best to deal with it calmly…'

'I cannot believe he would be so foolish to have - ' Snape declared before being cut off by Dumbledore who arrived within their midst.

'Is there something wrong?' Dumbledore asked evenly.

'Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are missing and it seems they may have taken an… alternative mode of transportation,' Minerva explained, her voice tight but steady as she passed Molly's letter and the newspaper article to Dumbledore.

'I agree with Minerva,' he said decidedly once he had swept his eyes over both. 'Severus, you should stay here for now and let this be a school matter for the moment. Both boys are in Minerva's house. Once we have confirmed the situation and that the boys are unharmed then you may deal with Harry as you feel appropriate, _as a parent_.

'Headmaster, how can you expect me to just sit here and wait idly while he may be out there injured, or in danger…or Merlin knows what!' Snape spat fiercely.

'You must,' Dumbledore said firmly, putting a hand to Severus' shoulder. It will do no good to mix your staff duties with that of a parent at the moment. Some staff members need to remain here with the rest of the student body anyhow. We will send you word as soon as we can. Minerva? Mr Filch?' Dumbledore prompted. 'Professor Flitwick, perhaps you would be so kind as to assist me in searching the main areas of the castle for the boys?'

'Of course, Headmaster,' Flitwick nodded, the hat on his head toppling a little as he sprang from his seat.

The assigned staff immediately took off to their search areas. Minerva walked swiftly down the centre isle of the Great Hall as students continued on with the feast, oblivious to her focused, urgent expression and the fact that four staff members had just exited from the room including Professor Dumbledore.

Out in the entrance hall, Minerva pulled the heavy oak doors open and made her way down the stone steps to the grassed Hogwarts grounds, her eyes searching for any sign of the boys. She exhaled loudly as she strode across the grass. Of all the idiotic things two boys could do this would have to take the cake! Just what they had been thinking was beyond her.

Severus must be back in the castle, alarm and uncertainty conflicting against wanting to grab hold of the boys, particularly Harry, and throttle them!

After several more metres she stopped and turned on the spot, noticing a muffled, creaking sound off in the distance. She turned towards where it was coming from and saw, further across the expanse of the grounds, what seemed to be two silhouetted figures.

She quickened her pace across the grass, realising she was also getting nearer and nearer to the Whomping Willow which, now she listened more closely, made sense. The Whomping Willow often creaked and groaned when it was active.

As she finally got nearer instant relief rushed through her as the dim shadows she had seen before turned out to be Ron and Harry, both standing with their backs to her, surrounded by a pile of luggage and looking off to the edge of the Forbidden forest where, low and behold, the clear back-end of a car was disappearing into the trees.

Minerva's lips thinned considerably as she took several more steps forwards then stopped.

'What on _earth_ do you think you're doing?' She exclaimed shrilly, the relief from a moment ago making way for the fierce scolding she was about to unleash.

Both boys jumped and spun around looking slightly dazed and pale-faced, yet their eyes widened considerably as they turned to find McGonagall standing there before them with hands on her hips and looking like fire was about to erupt from her nostrils.

McGonagall took out her wand causing the both of them to flinch a little but she merely flicked it at the luggage, which disappeared a split second later (including Hedwig and Scabbers).

'Hedwig!' Harry exclaimed as his bird disappeared before his eyes.

'She is safe up in your dormitory, young man,' Minerva responded, her voice with a sharp, severe edge to it. 'As is your rat, Mr Weasley.'

Harry's concern faded at that and his expression changed, along with Ron's, to one of guilt.

Minerva opened her mouth ready to order the boys inside when the creaking wrenched through the air again, much louder this time due to being nearer. Her eyes immediately flew up to the Whomping Willow, which was further back behind the boys, towering against the sky, its great branches flailing wildly as if caught in a violent wind. Its heavy, club-like branches were merely black silhouettes against the sky yet it was instantly obvious to Minerva that some damage had transpired – several younger branches were splintered or broken, hanging by thin veins of woody sinew.

'What on earth…' she said, this time a little breathlessly, before putting her eyes back on the boys who both looked to the ground in silence. Minerva took a few seconds to compose herself before stepping towards them.

'Are either of you hurt in anyway?' She questioned firmly yet with a clear tone of concern. The boys shook their heads mutely.

'Right, then both of you are coming with me,' she directed, the fierce sternness back in her voice in an instant.

* * *

Harry followed McGonagall a little numbly, Ron beside him. His legs were still shaking slightly after their incident with the Whomping Willow and his heart was still hammering rather fast against his chest.

After descending rapidly towards the Hogwarts express they had managed to regain some control over the car, enough to accelerate upwards again at least, only to crash moments later into the upper branches of the Whomping Willow. It had been a miracle really that they had come out of it alive… Whether they'd leave Professor McGonagall's office in the same state was yet to be seen however.

Neither he nor Ron dared to look at one another let alone say anything as they made their way back up to the castle grimly. The bubble of thrill and adventure in Harry had well and truly burst and he dragged his feet miserably behind McGonagall as she led them to her study.

Seeing Professor McGonagall's face when she had found them outside he knew instantly they were in deep trouble. He had never before seen her lips so thin and her eyes flashing so dangerously. They'd just have to explain the reason why they had done what they did and hope it would be enough to pardon them.

He swallowed nervously and glanced at Ron – he looked rather pale, his freckles standing out more than usual as he continued to look at the ground.

'Inside, both of you!' Professor McGonagall ordered as they reached the door of her study. Harry and Ron didn't hesitate to do as they were told and moved into her office, each taking a spot in front of her desk. Professor McGonagall shut the door with a sharp click and then strode around her desk to face them.

Harry didn't want to look up and see that look on her face again so he stared resolutely at his shoes as he put his hands behind his back and sucked his bottom lip in… all the while feeling rather ill. Only a soft 'swish' a moment later caused him to look up automatically, just in time to see a silver form burst from the tip of McGonagall's wand and streak past them towards the door, disappearing a second later. McGonagall then set her wand down on her desk and fixed her unyielding eyes to them.

'Both of you have some _serious _explaining to do!' She began sternly. 'Do you have any idea the trouble you have caused not to mention the danger you put yourselves in?' Both Harry and Ron stood still and silent, neither one wanting to speak first.

'Why did you do this?' Professor McGonagall questioned in a no-nonsense tone. There was a long silence but then Harry decided it might be best to try and explain quickly.

'You… you know about the car then?' He asked quietly. 'The barrier at King's cross closed, Professor,' he continued as McGonagall gave a swift nod. 'We couldn't get through to get on the train…'

'And you thought the best thing to do would be to risk your lives by going on a reckless adventure in a _flying car_ did you?' McGonagall questioned tightly, her voice reverberating around the office.

'No, it wasn't like that, Professor,' Harry said, shaking his head vehemently.

'Then what was is like, Mr Potter, hm?'

'We… we…'

'We thought may be Mum and Dad wouldn't be able to get back through the barrier and we'd be stuck there,' Ron took over as Harry fumbled.

'We… we didn't have a choice, Professor,' Harry managed to get out after another moment.

'Didn't have a choice?' Professor McGonagall repeated. 'You could have quite easily sent a letter to us, you have an owl, Mr Potter, do you not?'

'Well…yes, but…'

'_But what_?' Professor McGonagall pressed, her lips now a straight, thin line, her forehead furrowed.

'Well… we didn't think of that,' Harry finished lamely.

'No, of course you didn't,' McGonagall scolded, pointing an admonishing finger at both of them, 'the thought of an exciting adventure in a flying car perhaps caused that more appropriate response to slip from your minds I dare say!'

Harry fell silent again. How could he and Ron have been so stupid to not even think of using Hedwig? The enormity and recklessness of what they had done suddenly began to crash down upon him like one of the Whomping Willow's club like limbs.

'So, you flew that enchanted car to Hogwarts, thank goodness nothing went wrong on the way, and then what? I noticed considerable damage to the Whomping Willow when I found you out there,' McGonagall continued to question.

'We lost control of the car and flew into it,' Ron said heavily, seeming to realise there was no point in trying to hide or rationalise what they had done.

'Then you are more than lucky to be alive!' McGonagall exclaimed, her eyes flicking back and forth between the both of them.

She sighed sharply and folded her arms, levelling both of them with an unwavering look of fury.

'You are both extremely foolish little boys! Not only did you behave so idiotically to put your lives in danger but you also involved muggles in your little caper.'

Harry and Ron exchanged glances of confusion at that.

_Muggles? How did muggles come into anything?_ Harry thought. Professor McGonagall answered his silent question a moment later.

'You were seen, or rather the car was seen by muggle witnesses at King's Cross – vanishing before their eyes!'

'But… but…I checked no one was around,' Harry said a little panicked, feeling like the Whomping Willow was now pummelling him continuously in the stomach.

'Obviously not well enough, Mr Potter, and the situation would not have happened in the first place if you had thought about your actions and the repercussions of it all!' Professor McGonagall answered seriously.

Both boys fell silent once again. Harry looked back down at his feet, feeling Professor McGonagall's eyes boring into him.

'You have both done something extremely serious,' Professor McGonagall stated a moment later, pointing a finger towards them, 'and there will be consequences. Both of you will attend two detentions this week…'

Both boys exchanged miserable glances.

'…and I will be informing your parents of exactly what has transpired. I am fairly certain that the both of you may find yourselves with additional punishments.'

Harry's eyes suddenly looked up at her uneasily.

'You're… you're not going to tell Professor Snape, are you? Can't you just tell him we got in late from the train or something?' He asked quickly.

Professor McGonagall levelled him with a steady look.

'He is your parent, Harry, just as Molly and Arthur are Ronald's. He will be informed of the exact details just as they will be,' she stated plainly. 'However, that decision was taken out of my hands when you took that car. Mrs Weasley wrote a letter to Severus in concern when they did not see either of you on the platform and then found their car missing. An article in the Evening Prophet this evening on the muggle sighting concluded suspicions. Severus noted your absence at the Gryffindor table before any of us!'

'So, you mean, he already knows everything… about the car?' Harry stammered a little.

'Yes, he does and if your parents read the Evening Prophet, Mr Weasley, it is more than likely they have also fitted the pieces together,' McGonagall replied. 'Now, I have already sent a message informing those looking for you as well as the Headmaster and Professor Snape that you have been found and are safe. You will both wait here while I go to speak with them as well as send that letter off to your parents, I am sure they are waiting anxiously for news,' she said looking sharply at Ron who withered back slightly. 'Since you are both too late for the feast you will stay in here and have something to eat.'

With that she waved her wand once again and a plate of sandwiches appeared before them on her desk.

'Do not move from here,' she ordered as she moved back around her office towards the door. 'Both of you have given your parents a great deal of stress and worry today, I have never been more disappointed in Gryffindor students!'

And with that final word she left, leaving Harry and Ron starring dejectedly at the floor.

* * *

Harry didn't feel much like eating despite having nothing apart from breakfast that morning. The realisation of how much trouble they were in was just sinking in and he didn't even want to think about what Snape was going to say. His stomach clenched… Professor McGonagall was strict enough but Snape! That black cloud he had envisioned during their trip had just brewed into a serious thunderstorm about to unleash.

He looked across at Ron who was also now just sitting in one of the seats opposite Professor McGonagall's desk, staring at the plate of sandwiches before him and looking extremely pale.

'Snape's gonna kill me,' Harry murmured softly. 'I'm probably going to be grounded to our dormitory for the entire year apart from classes and…' he trailed off.

'Yeah,' Ron sighed heavily. 'Once Mum and Dad get that letter…'

'A least they're not here, at the school I mean,' Harry offered as some consolation. 'I've got no hope of just getting away with a few detentions, not with Snape here.'

Ron shook his head.

'It's not going to matter, once Mum and Dad find out the truth they're probably going to come here.'

'What, come and see you here at school?' Harry asked.

Ron nodded glumly. 'They did for Fred and George once, when they were in first year,' Ron sighed again, slumping against the back of his chair. 'I guess it was a pretty dumb thing to do… sorry Harry,' he added after a moment.

'What for? I agreed, plus I should have thought about sending Hedwig with a letter,' Harry replied, now picking at the corner of one of the sandwiches before him.

His stomach growled loudly even though he felt too sick to eat. He pressed a hand to his stomach as he glanced back to the door. McGonagall was probably speaking to Snape right now.

* * *

It was a good half an hour before they finally heard voices and the door swung open behind them. Harry had managed to force down half a sandwich in that time, just enough to stop his stomach from growling at him, but that was it. For the most part he and Ron had just sat there wondering why it was taking so long for Professor McGonagall to come back and just what they had been thinking when they'd decided that taking the car was a good idea.

Harry twisted around in his seat as McGonagall entered, her face just as firm set as it had been when she'd left and, just as he had feared, following behind was Snape.

The man swept into the room and stood at McGonagall's side. Harry didn't dare look up to the man's face, knowing the expression of fury that was bound to be there, but he could instantly feel Snape's eyes on him… boring into him. His face began to burn and he looked down at his knees, a leg beginning to jiggle as it always did in situations like this.

'I have spoken to the Headmaster,' McGonagall stated shrilly, 'and informed him of the situation and the punishment you have been given as part of Gryffindor House. He may be speaking with you both tomorrow. As for now, Mr Weasley, a letter has been sent to your parents. I dare say you may be hearing from them. You will go up to your dormitory now and stay there for the rest of the evening, am I understood?'

Ron opened his mouth to say something but then seemed to think better of it and simply nodded. Harry drew his eyes up then to Professor McGonagall.

_So, what did that mean?_ _Was that instruction to both of them?_

He took his eyes across to meet Snape's for the first time. Just as he had predicted they were narrowed and unwavering, a look of ire on the man's face but a flicker of something else was also wavering just under the surface…

'Severus, you wish to take Harry?' McGonagall said, turning to Snape questioningly.

'Yes, thankyou Minerva,' Snape nodded tightly. Harry swallowed. This did not bode well at all. He cast a quick look to Ron; at least he got to escape up to their dormitory for the rest of the evening. Ron was seemingly thinking the same thing as he returned Harry's look with a rather sympathetic expression.

'You and I are going to have a little discussion,' Snape added pointedly to Harry, in a tone that held no room for argument. He crooked his index finger a few times then, beckoning Harry to him. With a sinking feeling but knowing he had no choice Harry scraped his chair back glumly and moved to where Snape was standing. A firm hand clamped down on his shoulder as soon as he got there.

'If there is nothing else, Minerva?' Snape asked. McGonagall shook her head to which Snape turned Harry towards the door. He turned back a moment later, however, in sudden thought. 'Oh, Harry will not be returning to his dormitory tonight, you said you wished to be informed if that was the case.'

'Yes, thankyou Severus,' McGonagall nodded before turning her eyes to Harry. 'I will see you in class tomorrow, young man.'

'Yes Professor,' Harry answered rather dully, though a little confused as Snape marched him from the room.

Back out in the stone passageway, Snape let go of Harry's shoulder for a moment, pulling the office door closed behind them but then wasted no time in turning him around and landing an impressive smack across his backside. The sharp crack filled the silence of the passageway and Harry couldn't help but yelp a little as Snape's hand met its target. His eyes instantly began to prickle in the corners, a hand going back automatically to nurse the now raging sting in his behind – _that had hurt!_

Snape bent down and cupped Harry's chin in his hand, making him look at him.

'Do you have any idea what you have put me through, you _foolish child!_' He scolded angrily. Harry felt his bottom lip start to tremble but he couldn't stop it as he tried to blink back the prickling in his eyes.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled lamely.

Snape let go of his chin and stood looking down at him for a second. It seemed for a moment as if the man were wavering on what to do next but he then took hold of Harry's wrist and stalked off down the passageway in long strides. For several moments the only sound was that of Snape's footsteps as he tugged Harry along, the boy skipping his steps a little to keep up.

'I'm really sorry,' Harry piped up again shakily as they turned down another corridor. He flexed his fingers a little as Snape tightened the grip on his wrist. There was a long moment of silence before Snape responded.

'We will discuss it once we are in our quarters.'

_Our quarters?_ Harry repeated in his head, picking up on Snape's words. _Our quarters? Did that mean…_

'I don't want to hear another word until then, you hear me?' Snape continued, his eyes fixed straight ahead.

'Yes sir,' Harry mumbled softly, wiping his free hand across his face.

Their journey through passageways remained silent apart from Snape's footsteps and Harry's occasional sniffs and shaky breathing. Harry didn't really take much notice of where they were going - the trouble he was in and the sting to his backside taking most of his attention.

Before he knew it really, they were walking down a flight of stone steps and Harry realised at that point that they must be in the dungeons. The cold, stone walls were cast with shadows from the flickering lanterns along the wall. It certainly wasn't an inviting place to be and Harry shivered a little causing Snape to look down at him.

'We will be at our quarters in a moment,' he said, his voice even through still with a sharp edge to it. He let go of Harry's wrist then and placed his hand at the base of the boy's neck instead, prompting him forwards.

Sure enough, it was only a few seconds later when Snape halted at a door inset into the wall. Harry pressed his lips together anxiously as he entered after Snape and found the room didn't offer any comfort from the shadowy stone hallway from which they had come.

Harry glanced uncertainly around the walls, clear trepidation on his face at the sight of so many glass jars with slimy occupants in them. There was a desk in the centre of the circular, stone room; clearly this was Snape's office. Harry had never been in here before.

'Is… is this your office?' He asked hesitantly, still shivering slightly.

'It is,' Snape replied sharply, 'this is the way through to my… to our quarters,' he amended.

'You _work _in here?' Harry asked, now wide-eyed and seeming to forget for a moment his stinging rear end and the reason he was down here to begin with. 'How can you work - '

'We are not here to discuss my working habits, young man, we're here to discuss you and your abominable behaviour today, now in!' Snape barked.

Harry's focus was pulled away from the horrible jars on the shelves to find Snape now standing at the far end of his office, where another door was now open, and pointing a long finger into the adjacent room. Harry neared slowly, Snape prompting him through the doorway with a hand to the base of his neck once again.

As soon as Harry stepped through, warmth hit him that was in direct contrast to the cold, stone hallway and Snape's office. He glanced around for a moment noticing the sofa and armchair and bookshelves but was then snapped back to the situation at hand by Snape's stern voice.

'You can look around later, right now we have your behaviour to deal with.'

Harry turned to find Snape now standing by a dark wood desk over to the left side of the room. Harry felt his feet suddenly become rooted to the spot, a heaviness in his stomach settled in again as he felt Snape's eyes put a spotlight on him once more.

'Sit down!' Snape ordered, now pointing to a wooden chair set in front of the desk. Harry did as he was told, wrapping his feet around the chair legs once he'd sat down and fixing his eyes to his lap. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Snape lean against the side of his desk.

'I don't think I have to spell out how angry I am with you at the moment, do I?' Snape said in a hardened voice. Harry shook his head mutely. '_What_ were you thinking, you foolish child!?' Snape suddenly demanded, leaning forwards a little. 'Taking that car and flying across the countryside!'

'I'm sorry,' Harry mumbled miserably, his eyes prickling again at the harshness in Snape's tone.

'Yes, so you've said,' Snape responded before exhaling sharply. 'What was the last thing I told you before you went to The Burrow?' Snape pressed.

'To behave?' Harry answered in a small voice after a moment.

'And this is what you do! Taking that car, in front of muggles, for a joy ride!'

'It wasn't a joy ride,' Harry said, shaking his head and looking up at Snape then with a beseeching expression. 'It wasn't like that… it was the barrier…'

'Yes, I've heard from Professor McGonagall about the barrier closing, quite an inopportune thing to happen,' Snape said.

'I swear, sir, it did!'

'Even if that is the case,' Snape continued on, 'your decision to do what you did was extremely poor! Though, I dare say it felt like a rather thrilling adventure to you at the time.'

Harry drew his eyes away once more and swallowed against the lump in his throat, biting his bottom lip as Snape exhaled sharply again in exasperation.

The man was right in what he'd said even though Harry hated to admit it… despite his initial misgivings the car ride with Ron had been an adventure and maybe they _had_ got carried away with the idea of it instead of thinking properly. Snape was livid though, that was for sure. Harry wasn't sure if he'd ever seen him this angry before, not even when he and Ron had gone missing from The Burrow that time.

Harry slumped back a little in his seat. Snape had gone quiet, just standing there looking down at him. He wished the man would say something now, the silence was deafening.

'I am extremely disappointed in you,' Snape finally said in a stern voice. 'Your first day back at Hogwarts and _this_ is what I get greeted with! I thought you were starting to learn to be more responsible and starting to _think_ before you acted.'

_Ok, maybe the silence was better after all._

'I know…' Harry murmured, blinking again against the prickling of tears. He'd seriously let the man down – his guardian.

'No, I don't think you do,' Snape said, his voice rising again. 'I don't think you have any idea of the danger you put yourself in with this stunt. The recklessness of it!'

'We just didn't think…' Harry began, blinking back the threatening tears now. He hated being yelled at, _hated it._

'No, you didn't,' Snape thundered. 'Once again you acted out of impulse with no thought to the consequences! The danger you put yourself in is immeasurable… as well as practically doing magic in front of muggles - '

'We didn't see them there,' Harry tried to explain.

'Do not interrupt me!' Snape rebuked. 'The fact that you are still trying to excuse your actions proves you do not understand the seriousness of this.'

He leaned forwards again towards Harry.

'Taking a charmed car without permission, flying it across the countryside, almost getting killed when you lost control…yes I heard the students at the feast talking about this car that had almost ploughed into them on the train…' Snape explained at Harry's look of confusion, '…and then, on top of all that, crashing straight into the Whomping Willow causing significant damage to it, although we should thank the stars that you weren't flattened by it in two seconds!'

Harry shifted uncomfortably on his seat as Snape paused his scolding once again. He hated this… he hated being sat down and told off. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Despite the fun he had had at The Burrow he had missed Snape and had been looking forward to seeing him at school but now he'd just ruined it. The first hour of being at school and he was in serious trouble.

His bottom lip began to tremble again, his eyes filling. From what he could make out through his blurry vision Snape's expression was still as tight and thunderous as before. After all the stuff Snape had been telling him about stepping back and thinking before doing something stupid and he goes and does the most stupidest thing ever _and_ let the man down.

Harry took a shaky breath in, unable to hold the tears back any longer. He wiped at them as they led hot tracks down his face before turning his head down and covering his face with his hands. He didn't want to look at Snape any more, he didn't want to see the anger and the disappointment there… he wanted to forget this had ever happened.

His plan was scuppered however by Snape's resolve to get Harry aware of the impact of his decisions. The next thing Harry knew, his chair was pulled forwards, scrapping noisily across the stone floor, and his hands were pulled away from his face.

'This is not going away, young man, you are going to face what you have done and look at me when I am speaking to you,' Snape said firmly. 'You and Mr Weasley both risked your lives as well as risking the exposure of our world to muggles. On top of that is the worry and panic you caused not only to me but to the Weasleys as well.'

Harry drew his eyes up to meet Snape's fully at that last pronouncement.

'You were worried about where I was… and… maybe something had happened to me,' he said softly through his hitching breath.

'Yes, I was,' Snape responded. 'I expected you to arrive on the train and be in your seat at your House table along with every other child in this school.'

'But… the barrier…' Harry breathed out, his face glistening a little from the hot tears.

'Tell me, was there even a moment of hesitation before you took off in that car?' Snape pressed.

'Yes, sir,' Harry sniffed, 'a little bit.'

Snape sighed slowly.

'Well, that is something at least. You made an extremely poor decision, young man,' Snape shook his head a moment later before leaning back a little and pinching the bridge of his nose, seemingly in contemplation for a second. Harry sat quietly, his breath hitching now and again; he had disappointed the man so badly.

'This foolish recklessness _is_ going to stop,' Snape finally said in a lowered voice. 'How many more times you are going to be punished for it before the message sinks in, I don't know, but I am more than prepared to follow through on every single one until you learn. I will _not_ have you putting yourself into danger, you are too important!' Snape finished.

He leaned back against his desk again looking down at Harry for a few moments, Harry squirming a little under his unwavering glare, before he suddenly moved off around his desk and pulled the chair out from underneath. He hitched his trousers up a little at the knees as he sat down and then turned his attention back to Harry.

'I think we have talked enough, there needs to be some consequences other than those detentions. Come here,' he said in a clear, no-nonsense tone. Harry immediately saw where this was going and stayed in his seat for a moment, digging his hands underneath his legs. He knew this had been coming and that he probably deserved it but that didn't stop him from trying to plead his case a bit, after all, Ron wasn't getting _his_ backside smacked!

'Harry, do not play with me,' Snape warned as Harry continued to sit fixed to the chair. 'You are extremely lucky that no _permanent_ consequences came out of your stunt today – you could have been seriously hurt or even killed. You know what to expect from me, now stand up and come here!'

Harry pressed his lips together but slowly got up and moved to Snape's side.

'It's not fair!' He protested suddenly, albeit rather softly, as he got to Snape's side. 'Ron isn't getting smacked!'

'If I know Mr Weasley's parents as well as I think I do these days I believe he may well have an impending visit to look forward to tomorrow,' Snape answered smoothly. 'I am _your _parent and I am here now. It rests to me to see that you receive consequences for your poor behaviour and choices, to see that you make better decisions in the future,' Snape paused for a moment before continuing. 'I am not going to let you run amok putting yourself in danger.'

'I know,' Harry sniffed.

'Good, then I hope you will remember it in the future before you contemplate doing something so irresponsible again.'

Harry sniffed again. His rear end was still tingling from that first smack outside Professor McGonagall's office and now he was about to get more! He knew the man was right though and deep down he had known this was what he would get.

Wasn't that what he treasured most in having Snape as his guardian now – the fact that someone cared enough about him to worry about his safety? That someone was there to pull him back in when he did something wrong … because they loved him?

The Dursleys would never have worried themselves about him, they would never have wasted their time in disciplining him just for putting himself in danger… they would have just been disappointed he wasn't squashed flat by the Whomping Willow.

Harry swallowed at that realisation, putting a hand down on Snape's knee as he thought things through in his head. The man was angry because he'd put himself in danger… and because of the worry he'd caused him when he'd got that letter and seen he wasn't at the feast… it was proof again how much he cared for him. He wasn't going to get out of his punishment – that wasn't Snape's style – and in truth he knew he deserved it big time.

Snape was taken aback slightly when, without another word, Harry suddenly bent over his knee. The boy usually didn't protest too much but this was the first time he hadn't needed to prompt the boy into compliance with a pull on his wrist or a prompting hand to the back. It was clear in that moment that Harry obviously realised what he'd done was wrong.

Snape exhaled, getting his resolve together.

'This is _not_ how I envisioned spending my evening, young man,' he scolded briefly before raising his hand and delivering a smart 'crack!' across Harry's trouser-covered backside, followed by another.

* * *

Twelve good smacks from Snape's hand later and Harry well and truly felt like he had fire ants in his pants. The man certainly hadn't mucked around – a testament to how serious he believed the consequences to Harry's actions _could _have been perhaps.

Harry hadn't cared about trying to hold his tears back and as soon as Snape lifted him back to his feet Harry wiped his snotty nose with the back of his hand, sniffing heavily.

'I hope I will not have to repeat that any time soon,' Snape said pointedly as Harry put a hand back to rub at the buzzing sting across his rear end. Harry shook his head still sniffing and brushing tears away. 'You are a smart boy, Harry, start using that brain of yours to think before diving into things recklessly,' Snape intoned meaningfully.

'Yes sir,' Harry said softly.

Very well, go and wash your face and then I want you in pyjamas ready for bed,' Snape added after a moment as Harry composed himself.

Harry drew his red eyes up at that.

'But, everything's up in my trunk, sir,' he said quietly, his breath hitching a little.

'I realise that, I believe you have a pair waiting for you in your bedroom,' Snape answered, inclining his head towards one of the three doors at the back of the living area that Harry hadn't noticed when he'd first come in.

Harry creased his brow a little as Snape pushed him towards the door.

_Bedroom?_

He moved off towards the door, deciding not to question anything and just do as he was told under the circumstances. He couldn't believe it when he opened the door and found… just to Snape's word… a small, neat bedroom just like he had back in Snape's home.

He stood, mesmerised in the doorway, looking at the room before him. There was a single bed with a dark, patch worked quilt cover, a bedside table where a lamp was already alight for him, a desk and work chair as well as a dresser and a small cupboard and a low bookshelf with a dozen or so books on it. His eyes moved back to the desk where a wooden box with a gold latch sat – his art box.

He couldn't believe it; Snape had given him his own bedroom down here in his quarters! A bubble welled up inside of him, taking over from the day's disaster and the sting still buzzing across his rear.

Moving slowly into the room, he noticed a pair of dark blue, striped pyjamas folded neatly on the end of the bed.

'Hurry up, please!' Snape's voice ordered from out in the living room. Harry shut the door of his bedroom, his tear-streaked face now a contradiction against the small smile on his lips.

* * *

Five minutes later he emerged, dressed in his new pyjamas, his face free of tear streaks though his eyes still a little red. He scanned the living area, the lamps flickering across the stone walls, and found Snape sitting in an armchair by the fireplace.

The man's head was leaning against his right hand, his elbow resting on the armrest, and he seemed to have his eyes closed. Harry paused for a few seconds but then padded across the stone floor in his socks, getting to Snape's side.

He hesitated there at Snape's side for a moment, a feeling of regret and shame building up again. The man had given him his own bedroom, here at Hogwarts, just like a proper family and he'd repaid him by behaving like an idiot with no thought as to what could happen.

Harry swallowed and then took his chance, climbing up in to the armchair and squeezing in against Snape's side.

'Thankyou for my room,' he said softly, curling up and putting an arm across Snape's chest. 'I really love it!'

'Yes, well, it only seemed right that you have your own space down here seeing as this is our home of sorts for most of the year,' Snape responded slowly.

There was a long silence before Harry spoke again.

'I'm really sorry for what I did today,' he said softly, pressing against Snape tighter. 'I didn't mean to make you angry.'

'It was a fine way for you to start back at school,' Snape rumbled after a slight pause. 'I hope you've learned something from this,' he added, his voice still stern yet he folded his arm around Harry and tapped his hand softly against the side of Harry's leg a few times. Harry nodded silently, his cheek rubbing against Snape's black, buttoned coat, feeling a little more relieved now that Snape seemed to have taken his apology and had put his arm around him.

'You do believe me, sir… about the barrier, don't you?' Harry asked after a moment; that point suddenly seeming extremely important.

Snape inhaled slowly, shifting slightly against Harry's weight against him.

'Yes, I believe you,' he answered finally, 'but that has no bearing on the seriousness of what you did. You will stop putting yourself in these situations, Harry, you hear me?' Snape continued on. 'I will not allow you to continue this habit of not thinking before you act.'

'I know,' Harry said softly.

'The worry and panic you caused… you will apologise to Mr and Mrs Weasley tomorrow, am I understood? If they come to the school, as I believe they might, you will do it in person.'

'Yes sir,' Harry nodded against Snape's chest.

'I also think, because of the seriousness of what you did, you deserve a further punishment which I will decide on tomorrow, am I clear?'

Harry nodded again.

There was another moment of silence between them before Harry spoke again.

'Am I sleeping down here?' He asked, taking his head of Snape's chest slightly to look up. He already knew the answer really, after all, why would Snape have him get into his pyjamas if he wasn't sleeping here, but he thought he'd ask anyway.

'What do you think?' Snape answered smoothly, looking down at Harry with the usual raised eyebrow.

Harry sighed. A detention, a spanking _and_ missing out on all the fun Ron and Seamus and Neville and Dean were probably having the first night up in their dormitory.

'I'm not having you up there gaining adulation from the others about your adventure.'

'I wouldn't, I know it was stupid!' Harry insisted fervently.

'Yes, I am, however, fairly certain of the reaction of other students. You will stay here tonight to limit it…and on that note, bed!' Snape finished, shifting forwards in his armchair and extracting a reluctant Harry from his curled up position next to him.

'But it is still early and…' Harry automatically started as Snape pushed him up to stand but he immediately stopped at seeing Snape's cautioning look. 'Can't… can't I just stay up a bit longer with you?' He added softly, changing the tone of his voice while still resisting slightly against Snape's order.

He hadn't enjoyed the last hour, that was for sure, being scolded and then getting his backside walloped but it was nice just sitting there next to Snape, kind of warm and comfortable (especially after the hours he'd spent _cold_ and _uncomfortable_ in the Ford Anglia) and having Snape's arm around him had felt nice… like he'd been forgiven for what he'd done that day and what he'd put the man through.

'No, you will do as you are told, especially considering what transpired today,' Snape answered firmly. 'Besides, I think an early bedtime will serve you well after the excitement of the day and the fact that classes start tomorrow.' He turned his head to the direction of Harry's bedroom door. 'Bed! Now! You may read from one of those books I put in there for you for fifteen minutes and then it's lights out.'

Harry scrunched his face up dejectedly but made no more protest as he turned to leave. A moment later, however, Snape caught the back of his pyjama shirt and pulled him back against him in a brief hug.

'Do not _ever_ put me through what you did today again, you hear me?' Snape said in a low tone to Harry's his ear, a warm hand against the boy's back.

'I won't,' Harry whispered back with determination before Snape pulled him away and turned him back towards the bedroom door.

* * *

Seeing Harry off to his well-earned early bedtime Snape leaned back in his armchair once again, feeling the tightness in his chest loosen for the first time since noticing Harry missing at the feast.

He was still trying to get his head around what the boys had done that day. It was beyond him what had been going through their heads. Harry, after everything that had happened during the summer and all the warnings he had been giving him about using his head before jumping into something recklessly and the boy still goes and does something like this!

Snape shook his head at it all as he closed his eyes once again. It was clear, even at age 12, that Harry still needed constant reminders to make better decisions; decisions that could save his life in the future. At what age did children start thinking and acting responsibly for Merlin's sake!

Snape leaned his head against his hand again, his elbow rested down on the armrest as it had been before. Soft shuffling could be heard from Harry's room and then the squeak of bed springs as the boy obviously got in.

He'd let him read for fifteen minutes but that was it, Snape thought to himself. That was being lenient after what the boy had put him through – wondering where he was, whether he was alive or dead. Snape sighed to himself. Tomorrow he would discuss an additional punishment, which Harry would do throughout the week as a future reminder – perhaps being grounded to his bedroom everyday after school for the week would do the job.

His thoughts strayed for a moment to the Weasleys and what punishments or restrictions they may place on their son. Perhaps he should hold back and make sure his decision for Harry's additional punishment was inline with the Weasleys', after all, Harry had at first protested at the seeming injustice of getting his behind walloped while young Mr Weasley was up in their dormitory. Perhaps he had been a little unfair (despite knowing Mr Weasley would most likely be facing the same fate in a few hours time).

A rustle of bedclothes again from Harry's room brought Snape's attention back and he sat up straighter, letting his arm drop flat down against the armrest.

No, what was he thinking? He had told Harry in no uncertain terms that he would not put up with any nonsense at Hogwarts. The boy deserved that sting in his backside and would just have to get used to his parent being right there on staff and having to answer to him for misbehaving.

Still, the only important thing right now was the fact that Harry was alive and well and safe in bed. Snape didn't want to contemplate any more what _nearly_ could have happened.

Fifteen minutes seemed to pass rather slowly to Snape as, after feeding Bumble, he sat back down in his armchair, listening to the ticking of the nearby clock as he watched Harry's cat finish eating and begin to lick her paws carefully.

At the promised time for lights out he moved into Harry's room ready for pleading for more time to meet his ears only to find Harry already fast asleep on his side, the book he had been reading on the floor where it had slipped from his grasp.

Snape smirked a little as he stopped next to Harry's bed, picked up the fallen book, placing it on the bedside table, and then adjusted the covers slightly before casting the room into darkness. It seemed that his assertion of an early bedtime being in order was justified after all.

TBC…

* * *

**Hi all,**

**Hope you have all been having a great week (or two weeks seeing as it has taken me a bit longer to get this chapter out). **

**Thanks so much for all your reviews and feedback for chapter 2. I think I replied to everyone though I have a sneaky suspicion that I have accidentally missed a couple of you!! There were a few people who had their PM system turned off so I wasn't able to reply.**

**I really hope you like this chapter…**

**Anyways, please review :)**

**P.S... As seems to be usual these days I am in need of some help regarding cats. I have never owned a cat myself so the existence of Bumble is a little problem, especially as Harry is entirely responsible for her care :)**

**I need some advice as to :**

**What do cats usually like to eat/drink? (apart from tinned cat food!)**

**How often do they get fed – morning and evening????**

**Sorry for the lame questions but I really have no idea!!!**

**Anyways, thanks in advance!**


	4. Apology

**Chapter 4**

**Apology**

The moment Harry had drifted off to sleep it seemed the next thing he knew Snape was looming over him, shaking him awake.

'Up, Harry, holidays are over!' Snape instructed as he grasped the covers and pulled them back.

'Ohhh!' Harry cringed, curling up tighter into a ball as the cool air hit him.

It took him a moment to get his head into gear – he was at Hogwarts, that's right… and… in Snape's quarters, in his own bedroom and… oh, that's right…

The events of the previous day flew into his head and he burrowed his face against the pillow further.

'I should have made sure you had an alarm for this morning to get up by,' Snape's voice snapped through to him again. Harry kept his eyes shut. The room went quiet. Perhaps Snape had left –

'Up now, or I will send you to classes in your pyjamas!' Snape threatened from above, tapping Harry on the back of his bare leg where his pyjama bottoms had ridden up to his knees.

'You wouldn't!' Harry cried, sitting bolt upright, horrified at such a prospect.

Snape bent down and levelled him with an even stare.

'Try me,' he said smoothly before standing up straight again and turning back towards the door. 'Ten minutes, Harry.'

'Ok, ok,' Harry huffed, swinging his legs over the side of his bed as Snape disappeared into the sitting area.

Harry's lamp next to his bed was burning bright, Snape must have ignited it, and out past his bedroom door Harry could see the lamps bracketed onto the sitting room's stone walls also ablaze.

He sighed softly. No wonder Snape's house had been so dark and closed up and claustrophobic when he'd first arrived there – the man was used to it; spending half his time down here in the dungeons where no natural light filtered in.

Harry stood, only then remembering the backside walloping he'd gotten the night before. He automatically put a hand back to rub but soon realised there was no lingering sting to tend to.

'Stop dawdling in there, you have lessons to get to this morning if you remember, and I have a class of first years to terrorize,' Snape's voice came at him again from out in the sitting room.

'But I don't have my - ' Harry began, his eyes searching around the vicinity of his room before Snape cut in.

'On your chair,' Snape responded resignedly. Harry looked across to the chair near the small study desk to find a folded uniform waiting for him. The bridge of his nose wrinkled slightly in thought – how the heck did his uniform get down here? All his things, as far as he knew, were waiting for him up in his dormitory.

A quick stint in the small, adjacent bathroom and Harry emerged bright eyed and dressed, apart from socks and his tie, which was draped loosely around his neck. He padded barefoot out into the sitting room, across the cold, stone floor, to where Snape was sitting at the small, round table, a mug steaming in his left hand as he perused a sheet of parchment in his right.

He looked up as Harry approached and flopped down into the chair opposite, staring grimly down at the bowl of wheat flakes set out before him.

'You know… they're probably all having eggs and bacon and pancakes and toast and stuff in the Great Hall for breakfast,' Harry intoned as he put his foot up on the edge of his chair so he could pull a sock onto his foot.

'You have toast here,' Snape responded bluntly, pushing a plate with two slices of toast towards Harry pointedly as Harry swapped to the other foot and pulled the second sock on. 'And I'd appreciate it if you got dressed _before_ attending the breakfast table, you know better than that!' Snape scolded, setting the piece of parchment down and setting hawk like eyes on to Harry who was now fiddling with his tie. 'Things haven't changed just because we're now here at school,' Snape continued tightly after a moment.

'Sorry,' Harry said. Snape seemed to be in a bit of a mood but he realised he should probably try to keep in the man's good books for a while. 'Where'd all this breakfast come from?' Harry asked, after a moment.

Snape exhaled before responding.

'I always have breakfast in my quarters, one of the school's kitchen elves delivers it.'

Harry looked up at that, hands dropping from his partly tied, crooked tie – the mention of the school elves bringing Dobby to the forefront of his mind.

'The school elves… here at school?' He blurted out without really thinking about what he was asking. Snape crooked an eyebrow at him.

'Yes, that is why I said _school _elves,' he answered slowly.

'They're the same as house elves, right?' Harry questioned further.

'Some are employed by wizarding families, yes,' Snape nodded, eyeing Harry closely now. 'Why the sudden interest?'

Harry opened his mouth for a moment but then closed it again and merely shrugged.

'Just askin'…why can't I go to the Great Hall for breakfast like everyone else?' He questioned, changing the subject and looking back down at the cereal bowl before him glumly.

'Because I wish to speak to you before you go off to your classes this morning,' Snape responded without pause.

'Oh…well, can't I still have the same breakfast as what they're all probably having? The elves could have delivered pancakes or bacon and eggs,' He pressed further, now taking the spoon in his hand and prodding at one of the familiar brown flakes which Snape had insisted on feeding him during the holidays.

Snape looked back at him for a moment before shifting in his seat a little and leaning forwards.

'I don't think you particularly deserve that at the moment, do you?' Snape stated smoothly. Harry looked back up, meeting Snape's gaze for a moment before answering slowly, 'Is that my punishment… the extra one?'

'If you wish to see it as that and it helps curb your propensity for trouble then yes, it is _one _of them,' Snape emphasised.

'Oh, so there's still another one,' Harry noted dully, turning his eyes back down to his bowl again.

'We'll discuss it after you've eaten,' Snape said, taking his mug to his lips again, 'and there is nothing wrong with the breakfast you have in front of you. A healthy start will do you some good seeing as you had little dinner last night… as did I.'

After a sprinkling of sugar Harry worked his way through the breakfast (trying to imagine it as lashings of bacon and fried eggs on toast without much success). He felt a slight pang of annoyance that Ron was probably getting to enjoy a much nicer breakfast than he was but the feeling quickly disintegrated at realising his friend most likely still had to face his parents today – either in person or not it was bound to be unpleasant.

At least he'd faced the worst with Snape last night and it was, for the most part, over and done with. Ron still had it coming. Mrs Weasley was warm and welcoming on the whole but Harry himself knew he wouldn't want to cross her. The pang of annoyance was replaced with a surge of sympathy for his friend.

'Right, here's your timetable,' Snape said once Harry had finished his second slice of toast and downed the glass of juice. Snape banished the empty dishes away with the flick of his wand then handed over the sheet of parchment he had been perusing when Harry had first come out from the bathroom. 'Professor McGonagall had it sent down for you this morning,' he added as Harry took it from him curiously.

'History of Magic first… then Herbology,' Harry said as he looked down the first column. 'No potions until tomorrow,' he added quickly as he scanned across the rest of it. 'I won't see you till I come tonight to see to Bumble then,' he said, looking back up.

'Usually, no, but this afternoon and the rest of this week will be a little different which is what I wish to speak to you about,' Snape commented. 'Now, listen carefully because I do not want to have to repeat myself or go hunting for you all over the school this afternoon,' he continued, tapping an index finger against the table top.

Harry pressed his lips together and consciously shifted back in his seat. He knew that look Snape was giving him – steady and serious – it usually preceded something he wasn't going to like very much.

'After yesterday's _antics_ I think it best if you are kept on a short leash for a while,' Snape continued evenly after a moment.

'What's that mean?' Harry questioned in confusion at Snape's terms.

'It means that you are going to spend most of this week under my supervision,' Snape intoned, sending a warning look to Harry as he opened his mouth to speak again. 'Once classes are over you are to come straight down here where you will _stay_ until dinner time,' Snape emphasised at seeing Harry's affronted expression.

'But that's - 'Harry began before Snape cut him off.

'This is not up for negotiation,' Snape said with sudden sharpness. 'I told you last night to expect a further punishment and this is it. What you did was extremely serious and I think you need some time to register that properly.'

'So… I'm grounded?' Harry asked slowly after a moment's thought. He'd heard other kids talking about being 'grounded' before and this seemed awfully similar.

'If that is what you wish to call it then, yes, you are grounded until next week,' Snape reiterated.

Harry leaned back in his seat and fell silent. He knew something like this was coming.

'Am I understood?' Snape pressed at Harry's lingering silence. Harry took a moment but then nodded his head slowly in response. There was no getting out of it and he knew it was deserved.

'So… until dinner time,' Harry repeated after a moment of contemplation, 'does that mean I can go to the Great Hall for dinner still?'

Snape eyed him closely for a moment before responding.

'Yes, you may, and then you can go back up to Gryffindor Tower.'

'What about the weekend?' Harry questioned further, am I still grounded then?'

'I said for the week, Harry,' Snape answered evenly.

Harry sighed loudly at that but stopped instantly at the warning look Snape shot him.

'You earned this because of that hare-brained decision yesterday, just remember that,' Snape stated pointedly.

'Yeah, I know,' Harry answered softly, running a finger along the edge of the small, round table.

'Use the time to think about how you are going to make better decisions in the future, ones that are not going to put you in dangerous waters,' Snape continued. 'Plus, you can get some benefit out of it by getting a head start on your term studies. A week without social distractions could possibly be a good thing for you.'

_Trust Snape to see a practical side to a punishment!_

'Are we clear?'

Harry nodded again in response.

'Yes, sir.'

'Straight after class everyday this week, no dilly-dallying. This afternoon will be an exception however.'

'What? Why?' Harry asked instantly, bringing his eyes back up to meet Snape's.

'I received a note this morning from the Weasleys informing me that they are going to be here at the school later this afternoon if I wished to speak with them. I dare say young Mr Weasley has his own fair amount of explaining to do,' Snape elaborated.

Harry felt the wave of sympathy surge inside again.

'You're going to apologise to them while they're here,' Snape said firmly.

'This afternoon?' Harry asked hesitantly. He knew he had to apologise and felt he should but that didn't stop the image of a raging Mrs Weasley flooding into his mind.

'You have Charms last period, I will meet you in the entrance hall after that.'

'You'll come with me?' Harry wasn't sure why but that point made him feel a little better about the whole thing.

'Yes I'll come, to ensure you apologise properly,' Snape nodded. 'Straight from Charms,' he repeated purposefully again.

Harry nodded mutely in acknowledgement before taking his eyes back down to his timetable again.

'Do you think Mr and Mrs Weasley are really angry?' He asked softly after a moment's silence between them.

'Apart from putting yourselves in danger, you and Mr Weasley put all of us through a high degree of concern, not to mention the fact that Mr and Mrs Weasley felt responsible for you whilst you were in their care. To realise their car was gone and that you were perhaps missing from the train would not have been a pleasant experience for them,' Snape answered decisively. 'I would not blame them one bit if they are and you will apologise appropriately.'

'I will,' Harry nodded, though a state of nervousness began to creep up within him making him feel rather ill. Perhaps Ron hadn't enjoyed his breakfast so much after all.

'Well, I believe that is all I need to speak to you about so you best make headway to your classes, you'll have to stop off at your dormitory to get your books and things,' Snape intoned as he clinked his mug back down onto the table and scraped his chair back. Harry nodded and slipped from his seat also.

After spending a few moments with Bumble, filling up her bowls for the day (Snape had seen to her needs the previous evening and Harry was rather pleased to see the man had given over a spot for her water and food bowls in one corner of the room) and giving her a few attentive tickles on the head, Harry brushed his teeth in record time and then pulled his school shoes on which had also been laid out by the chair. He laced them up before heading back out into the sitting room where Snape was at his desk gathering books together with a look of concentration on his face.

'Do you have a class this morning?' Harry asked as he approached and tucked his wand into the pocket of his school trousers.

'First years,' Snape growled brusquely.

'Oh… you're… you're not going to get too cross with them, are you?' Harry questioned hesitantly, his mind immediately slipping to the first Potion's class he'd had and the first impression of Snape billowing into the class like an over-grown, bad-tempered bat.

Snape straightened up and set his dark eyes on to Harry.

'I just mean, it's real scary when you first start at Hogwarts…' Harry went to explain.

'If they are attentive and do as they are told they have nothing to fear,' Snape answered evenly, taking a sudden step back and pushing his high-backed chair underneath his desk.

Harry looked at Snape with doubt but said nothing more. He knew the first years would most likely be quivering in their shoes during their first class that morning once Snape strode in with his brusque manner and black cloak.

'Hold it,' Snape ordered swiftly as Harry took a step towards the door. 'Back here,' he prompted, stepping around the side of his desk. Harry obliged, turning back from the door, Snape meeting him half way.

'You are not going to school looking like you've been dragged through the bushes backwards,' Snape said vehemently as he brought his hands up and began tugging on Harry's crooked tie.

'Oh, not too tight!' Harry complained as Snape altered it. 'No one else cares what their ties look like anyway as long as they're on,' Harry said a little indignantly, trying to wiggle out of Snape's ministration.

'Yes, I have noticed the slipping standards of late, perhaps that is something I need to bring to the Headmaster's attention,' Snape answered, pulling Harry back towards him.

'Oh no, don't do that,' Harry said quickly, realising he wasn't getting away and deciding to just stand still and let Snape attend to his apparent scruffiness.

'There,' Snape finally stated, tugging Harry's collar back down, 'now, I will see you this afternoon. Do not be late. You can get up to the main entrance hall by turning right out in the passage. Understood?'

'Yes,' Harry nodded, looking down at his now neatly placed tie before Snape turned him towards the door and sent him on his way.

* * *

Harry found his way up to the entrance hall easily and made his way to the moving staircases, noticing only a few straggling students remained in the Great Hall. He ascended the staircases in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of Ron or Hermione.

He didn't see either of them anywhere, what he did notice, however, was the amount of attention he seemed to be getting from passing students. Everyone he passed seemed to either cast him looks of curiosity or grin stupidly at him and nod and for Harry it was immediately clear why – it seemed the news of his newfound guardianship with Snape had indeed spread from that initial outing in Diagon Alley.

He sighed as he ascended the last staircase, passing a group of older students and making a concerted effort to not take in the expressions on their faces. He'd told Ron he didn't want to keep it a secret that he was now under Snape's care but right now he felt like a large, penetrating spotlight was upon him.

Taking the last few steps two at a time he finally neared the portrait of the fat lady, suddenly realising the flaw in Snape sending him straight up to get his books.

'Password?' The fat lady prompted as he stood before her.

'Er…' Harry faltered. 'I… I don't have it.'

'Then one cannot expect to be let in,' the fat lady responded smoothly.

'But… I didn't get to come up here last night,' Harry said, deciding to try and plead his case seeing as there were no Gryffindor's around to help him out. 'You know I'm a Gryffindor, can't you let me in just this once?'

'Certainly not!' The fat lady answered, sounding most affronted at such a suggestion. 'No student enters without a password.'

Harry huffed in exasperation, if he didn't get in to get his books soon he'd be late for class and that was a fine way to start after yesterday.

'But I haven't seen anyone yet to get the password, I wasn't at the feast last night - '

'That is not my concern, up to mischief no doubt were you, hm? Oh, you were not one of those boys who arrived in that flying contraption I hope… it's all people have been talking about since last night!'

'Well… I…' Harry fumbled. The fat lady sent him a piercing look.

'I see, so you _were_ one of those naughty boys,' she said sharply.

'No… I mean…yes, but…' Harry mumbled, squirming a little. He couldn't believe he was getting scolded by a portrait!

'If you were my little boy I would have - '

'Harry!' Harry turned instantly; never more relieved to see Neville approaching looking quite frazzled himself.

'Hi Neville,' Harry sighed in relief as the round-faced boy got to his side.

'Hey, Harry, what's going on… are you trying to get into the common room?'

'Yeah, only I don't know the password,' Harry said, glancing hesitantly at the fat lady once more.

'Oh, it's tumbleweed,' Neville said instantly and the fat lady swung open though not before sending a rather scorching look Harry's way.

'Thanks,' Harry said in relief as he climbed through the portrait hole. 'I thought I was going to be late for class and that wouldn't exactly be a good thing at the moment.'

'Yeah,' Neville answered simply, following Harry through into the common room and giving him a small, hesitant smile. 'How are you, Harry? I heard about the car and stuff… everyone was talking about it. You should have seen the reception Ron got when he came up to the common room last night!'

'Really?' Harry asked as they made their way up to their dormitory, the common room was empty now as everyone else seemed to have left for classes.

'Oh yeah,' Neville nodded fervently, 'though Ron didn't seem to be in much of a mood for it.'

Harry glanced at Neville as they reached their dormitory and pushed the door open. It seemed that Snape's decision to keep him in his quarters over night in an effort to prevent him from being involved in any immediate 'hero's welcome' had been warranted after all.

'So… are you ok?' Neville suddenly asked, sounding a little uneasy. 'I mean… with Snape and…' Neville trailed off. Harry stood on the spot and looked at him for a moment before taking the plunge.

'You know he's my guardian now?'

'I know,' Neville nodded hesitantly, 'well, kind of… Dean just mentioned on the train here that he'd seen you with Snape at Diagon Alley getting your school stuff and then Ron said you weren't coming up to Gryffindor Tower last night because you were with Snape and - '

'Ron told you that he's my guardian?' Harry interrupted.

'Oh, er…' Neville hesitated, suddenly looking worried and seeming to interpret Harry's reaction to that news as being not too happy. 'I don't think he meant to… it's just… we kept asking him where you were and…'

'It's ok,' Harry suddenly shrugged, realising the fact that Ron had spilled the beans didn't actually matter to him, after all, a lot of the students at school, including Dean Thomas, had already seen him with Snape when they'd gone to Diagon Alley. It wasn't going to be a secret.

'C'mon, we'd better get going. What did you come up here for anyway?' Harry questioned, suddenly wondering why Neville was actually there.

'Oh, I forgot my History of Magic book,' Neville said, turning to his own trunk as Harry unlatched his and began rummaging through his belongings.

Two minutes later they were both hurrying back along the corridors towards Binns' classroom, sidestepping around throngs of students all clamouring to get to their classes.

'So, does everyone know about the guardianship?' Harry asked at seeing Neville shoot covert glances to him.

'Oh, er… no I don't think so, just me and Dean and Seamus… you know, 'cause we were talking last night in the dorm trying to get out of Ron where you were,' Neville answered as they rounded a corner and Neville ducked out of the way just in time to miss colliding with the Bloody Baron who was drifting along in the opposite direction.

'So… er… you were with Snape the whole summer?' Neville asked tentatively.

'Yep, Dumbledore organised for him to look after me, I mean after the thing with the stone and everything,' Harry explained, suddenly unsure as to how much Neville knew about the stone and his encounter with Voldemort and getting knocked unconscious.

Neville's eyes widened considerably and Harry couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew, out of all people, that Neville would be the one to shudder the greatest at the idea of being in Snape's custodial care. His genuine fear of the imposing and largely intimidating man had been clear from their first day at Hogwarts. Of course, Snape's manner hadn't exactly put Neville's fear at ease, only exacerbated it, but Harry was more than confident that Neville would be a lot more relaxed during potions now that things were different with Snape.

'He was the best person to help me get my memory back and stuff and…' Harry began to explain the turn of events but then suddenly trailed off. How could he explain this to people really? They were never going to understand what it had taken for Snape to take guardianship of him and for Harry to accept him as a parent.

With the Weasleys it had been different as they had witnessed a lot of it over time with their own eyes and had accepted it (eventually, in Ron's case). Harry knew, from the moment he and Snape had gone to Diagon Alley, that it was going to be difficult to explain but now he was actually in the situation it was even harder than he had imagined.

Everybody at Hogwarts _hated _Snape - well, apart from the Slytherins - how was he ever going to explain that he felt he belonged with the man now? One minute Snape was the feared potion master no one dared to cross who seemed to have some special animosity towards Harry and now suddenly the man had official custody of him.

'It's alright, Neville_, really_, I wanted him to take guardianship rather than going back to live with the Dursleys,' Harry suddenly insisted. 'He's changed heaps, well… he's still strict and that, but he's not like how he used to be, you'll see,' Harry stated assuredly.

Neville still looked highly unconvinced as they finally neared Binns' classroom. The funny thing was that Harry knew most people would envision him being imprisoned by Snape over the holidays in some dark, underground dungeon, forced to spend hours toiling over some dreadful task and punished for any slight infraction where as the truth of the matter was that Snape probably now dealt with him as anyone else's parents did with their own kids.

Of course, he had no way of evaluating that assumption as he had never really had a 'proper' parent (the Dursleys could hardly be labelled as ones) but from what he'd seen from the Weasleys and from what he'd heard from other students when they talked about their parents Snape seemed to be fitting the mould for the most part.

Sure, he was definitely stricter than most - a stickler for rules and responsibilities and appropriate behaviour – but Harry didn't really have a problem with that. He knew where he stood with the man and exactly what was expected of him and for Harry, who had never had anything like that in his life before, it was a comfort.

It was almost a little humourous to think that people would have these wild ideas as to what Snape subjected him to (he would have been one of them if the shoe was on the other foot) when the reality boiled down to rather mundane things of – regular bedtimes, house hold chores and the occasional walloped backside when he misbehaved or didn't do as he was told.

'Harry!' Harry was suddenly ambushed by a flurry of bushy brown hair. The other students parted ways as Hermione rushed towards him.

'Oh, Harry, it's so good to see you! Are you ok?' Hermione rushed out. 'I was so worried, especially when you didn't show up on the train and then of course I heard about the car, what were you thinking!' She cried vehemently, the relief on her face changing instantly to a look of dark interrogation.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, getting scolded by a parent was one thing but then to get a ribbing from a portrait and then from one of your best friends was quite another.

'Leave it, Hermione,' a small yet still insistent voice came from Harry's side where Ron appeared. 'He's probably had enough from Snape last night.'

Ron turned his eyes to Harry questioningly as Neville took up conversation with Seamus and Dean nearby.

'You ok? I mean… you weren't at breakfast and…Snape wasn't too mad was he?' Ron breathed out in a worried tone, low enough to stop the rest of the nearby students from hearing.

'He was pretty mad,' Harry answered truthfully, looking past Ron for a moment and seeing the curious expressions of the group of Ravenclaws standing together. 'He yelled for a while and… well…you know,' he mumbled, his cheeks flushing slightly as he looked back to Ron, knowing his friend would know exactly what he meant.

'Yeah,' Ron said heavily as he gave a sympathetic look.

'Oh, and I'm grounded for a week,' Harry added dismally. 'Once classes have finished I have to go straight to our quarters and stay there until dinner, and over the weekend as well,' he elaborated further, trying very hard to ignore the 'you deserve it' look on Hermione's face.

'_Our quarters_?' Ron repeated.

'Well, you know, Snape's quarters, but he's given me a bedroom down there,' Harry answered, a small smile escaping. 'So… er… what's happening with you?' Harry ventured. 'I heard your mum and dad are coming,' he said sympathetically as chatter broke out around them again as the other students lost interest in their hushed discussion.

'You… you didn't hear it all the way down in Snape's dungeon did you?' Ron asked, looking highly mortified all of a sudden.

'Hear what?' Harry asked, scrunching his nose up a little as Ron looked slightly ill.

'Mum,' Ron stated simply.

'Huh?'

'She sent me a howler, Harry, in the Great Hall… everyone heard it!'

'What's a howler?' Harry asked in confusion and turned to Hermione as Ron seemed to have lost the ability to speak any further.

'It's kind of a letter,' Hermione answered slowly, her 'you deserve it' expression slipping a little, 'only louder.'

'Louder?' Harry repeated.

'You should have heard her yelling at me, Harry,' Ron found his voice again.

'We didn't raise you to behave like this… you wait until I get my hands on you… your father and I are coming up to the school…' Ron said hoarsely, clearly repeating what had been said in this 'howler'.

Harry cringed a little for him. Despite Snape's fierce scolding and subsequent punishments Harry took some consolation that at least he had dealt with him in private.

'They're coming here this afternoon. I have to go to McGonagall's office just before last period today,' Ron explained.

'Yeah, I know,' Harry nodded causing Ron to look taken aback. 'I have to go and apologise to your mum and dad straight after Transfiguration this afternoon, Sever…I mean… Snape's orders,' Harry amended as Hermione gave him a slight look of surprise at the sound of Professor Snape's first name. 'Course I want to apologise anyway,' he added heartily after a moment.

Ron sighed heavily as the door of the classroom opened and Professor Flitwick ushered them inside.

'I'm going to be in so much trouble, Harry. You've never seen my mum really angry,' Ron stated as they made their way to their seats. Harry didn't answer but merely swallowed as he took his seat, beginning to feel a little ill again now at the prospect of the looming apology.

* * *

For the entire morning, both Harry and Ron trudged between their classes, Ron becoming greener as time ticked on. Hermione, with good intentions, did her best to lighten the mood until Ron snapped at her that he didn't want to hear anymore about her weeklong holiday in France.

Throughout the morning Harry continued to notice the curious glances from other students and, despite Neville's statement that only the 2nd year Gryffindor boys knew of the new guardianship, Harry was convinced that word had spread.

'I hope everyone stops looking at me like that soon,' Harry noted as a pair of Ravenclaws walked past the Gryffindor table, eyeballing Harry as they went. He went back to picking lethargically at his lunch while Ron took one look at his plate a resolutely pushed it away. 'I mean… what does it matter to them!?' Harry insisted a second later.

'Well, you can't expect to do something like that and not get attention from it, Harry, and before you get mad at me I know you didn't do it for attention,' Hermione stated.

'Attention?' Harry said, looking highly scandalised at that and raising his voice a little. 'I didn't plan it… it just happened!'

'Well, you did make the decision,' Hermione continued pointedly. 'Both of you,' she added, her eyes turning to Ron.

'What? Ron didn't make any decision,' Harry said, 'it was just… something I wanted, you know that!'

'All I knew is that you weren't on the train for some reason,' Hermione said, shaking her head.

Harry banged his fork down emphatically.

'What's that got to do with Severus becoming my guardian?' He said forcefully. Hermione immediately raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'What? Nothing… I thought you were talking about the car,' she said. 'You said everyone is looking at you.'

'Yeah, 'cause of the guardianship…'

'No,' Hermione shook her head. 'How would they know about that? Dean, Seamus and Neville only found out because Ron told them,' Hermione said a little admonishingly, causing Ron to grimace slightly as he looked at Harry guiltily.

'It's ok,' Harry shrugged to him, not wishing to add anything more to his friend's already burdened shoulders that morning. 'I said I didn't want it to be a secret, everyone will find out eventually, but… you mean that's not the reason everyone's staring at me?' Harry finished, turning back to Hermione.

'Of course not, it's because of last night. Everyone was talking about it and then when Ron showed up in Gryffindor Tower later, without you, it added fuel to the fire as far as rumours went.

'Neville said you got a reception last night,' Harry turned to Ron who frowned darkly.

'Fred and George tried to throw a 'congratulations' party… they said I should make the most of it as it would probably be my last once Mum and Dad hear about it all.

'Well, know one's talking about it today, no one's even mentioned it,' Harry pointed out, still sounding unconvinced.

'Professor McGonagall warned all the Gryffindors this morning that if any students were caught congratulating you or Ron then they'd be in detention with you,' Hermione explained. 'I guess the other houses had the same warning given to them, there's a rumour going around that the teachers have put out a charm to detect any discussions about it.'

'Oh,' Harry said softly, finally coming to the realisation that the attention he was getting had nothing to do with Snape at all. He stabbed his fork at a piece of tomato as Ron moaned and put his head down on the table in despair.

* * *

The mood of the day didn't improve, especially when Transfiguration with the Slytherins rolled around after lunch, one period before Ron had to leave to meet his parents.

'They're probably here, right now, talking to Dumbledore,' Ron said weakly as they waited outside the Transfiguration classroom for Professor McGonagall to arrive.

Harry tried to think of something to say to help Ron feel better about the impending situation but nothing sprang to mind. If Snape's reaction last night was anything to go by Ron was in serious trouble and nothing he did or said was going to change that.

'Oh look, here they are,' a sneering voice said suddenly, interrupting Harry's internal thoughts. The three of them turned to find Malfoy sauntering up looking smug.

'Hey there, Weasel, thanks for the show this morning… too bad you missed it, Potter, it was a real scream!'

'Shove off, Malfoy,' Ron muttered, his ears turning bright red.

'Ohhh now, now, your mummy wouldn't want to hear you talking like that,' Draco tutted, 'or has she already been?'

'Wait til I get my hands on you!' Draco mimicked. Crabbe and Goyle, who were lurking behind, snickered along with several other Slytherins waiting outside the classroom.

'So, has Mummy been to spank you over her knee yet, Weasel?' Draco continued to taunt, feeding off the laughter he was getting. Ron's face flamed to match his tomato ears and he mumbled something incoherent before Harry took a step forwards.

'Shut up, Malfoy!' He said with a rather determined look on his face. Draco turned his attention to him.

'Oh yeah, what about you, Potter? Weasel's mummy going to spank you too or are those filthy muggles of yours going to see to it… oh wait, they wouldn't really bother, would they?'

'I said shut up!' Harry said fiercely as he clenched his right hand into a ball.

'Oh, if only Professor Snape had found you first, then he probably could have expelled you like he's been wanting to do,' Draco continued with a dramatic sigh.

'No he wouldn't of!' Harry immediately shot out with vehemence.

'Sure he would, Potter, it's no secret he hates you is it?'

'You don't know anything,' Harry said, shaking his head, his voice bouncing off the walls.

'My father's known Professor Snape for years,' Draco continued on haughtily. 'Father said that Professor Snape's just waiting for a time to kick you out where you belong…'

'Your father knows nothing and neither do you!' Harry shouted.

'Oh well, I'm sure Professor Snape will be able to find another way - '

'Just shut up about Professor Snape!' Harry yelled, his voice reverberating around the stone walls as the door of the classroom suddenly flew open.

'What on earth is going on out here?' Professor McGonagall questioned as she appeared in the doorway, her eyes flashing from student to student before finally landing on Harry and Draco.

'It was Potter, Professor,' Draco said instantly. 'I was just talking to him and he started yelling in my face - '

'No he didn't, you started it!' Ron piped up hotly, suddenly finding his voice again.

'It's true Professor,' Seamus stepped up, nodding in agreement.

'Enough!' McGonagall commanded sternly. 'Line up, all of you. I will not have you in my classroom until there is order.'

Everyone fell silent and moved into two lines in front of the open doorway, Harry included, his hands still balled up in anger.

'Now, I want silence,' McGonagall instructed firmly again before turning on her heel and leading them inside. Draco threw another smug look to Harry before heading to the back table with Crabbe and Goyle.

'Come on, Harry, let's get our usual table,' Hermione said softly, leading Harry away by a pull at his arm.

* * *

Harry stood in the entrance hall, his hands in his pockets and sucking on his bottom lip in nervous apprehension. Charms had just finished and, as instructed by Snape that morning, he had made his way to the entrance hall as quickly as possible.

Students passed by, jovially chatting and laughing, making plans for the evening as the first day of classes were now over. Harry would give anything right now to be one of them. If only that stupid barrier hadn't closed none of this would have happened!

He sighed heavily and looked down at his school shoes as he scrapped the toe of one along the flagstone.

'Stop that!' A low, scolding voice sounded from his right and he looked up to see Snape striding purposefully towards him. 'I didn't buy you new school shoes just for you to scuff them up!'

'Sorry,' Harry said, immediately stopping the grinding of his shoe against the floor. Several students passing by glanced at them curiously, perhaps a little confused at overhearing Snape's chastisement over Harry's shoes.

'Are you ready?' Snape questioned after a moment, taking Harry's school bag from him and flicking his wand, vanishing it in an instant.

'Er… yes,' Harry nodded, looking at Snape's now empty hand.

'Your school things are down in our quarters ready for you when we get back,' Snape explained at seeing Harry's slightly puzzled expression.

'Oh, ok,' Harry nodded, noticing further curious looks from passers by as Snape put a hand to his shoulder to propel him forwards towards the stairs.

'Where are we going?' Harry asked once they had ascended several floors and moved down along a corridor to the left. The path they were taking seemed familiar but he thought he'd check anyway.

'To Professor McGonagall's office,' Snape answered evenly as he led Harry through a group of first years who scattered out of Snape's way. 'Mr and Mrs Weasley agreed to wait there for us.'

'Have… have you already seen them then?' Harry queried as he doubled his pace to keep up with Snape's long strides.

'Yes, I spoke with them briefly when they first arrived,' Snape nodded.

'Are they still angry?' Harry asked anxiously. 'As angry as you were last night?'

'They were very keen to speak with their son as I imagined they would be,' Snape answered as they rounded a corner

'Poor Ron,' Harry lamented softly causing Snape to look down at him.

'Mr Weasley deserves his punishment as much as you did,' Snape noted. 'You both did the wrong thing.'

'Yeah… but at least I didn't have to wait all day for mine,' Harry pointed out thoughtfully as they walked the final stretch of corridor.

Snape looked down at him again, an eyebrow quirked and a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.

'Well then, that is one of the benefits of having a parent on staff, isn't it, hm?' He noted smoothly before halting in front of McGonagall's office door.

Snape rapped on the door sharply.

'Take your hands out of your pockets,' he directed swiftly as he glanced down to Harry once more. Harry pulled them out just as the door opened.

* * *

Harry stared at the floor, arms down by his sides, avoiding having to look at Mr and Mrs Weasley. When he'd first walked in he'd noticed straightaway the disappointment on their faces and didn't like it one bit.

Ron wasn't around, it seemed he'd already been sent back up to their dorm room from what Harry could gather from the Weasleys' momentary conversation with Snape.

He shifted his feet a little, pressing his lips together before Snape moved back to his side and placed a cool hand on the base of his neck.

'Well, I believe Harry has something he wishes to say to you both,' Snape said, prompting Harry forwards several steps.

It took a few moments for Harry to get his thoughts together but he finally managed to scramble them into words.

'Um… I'm really really sorry for taking your car with Ron,' he started softly, '…we shouldn't have taken it… it's just… the barrier closed…'

'Harry,' Snape said in a low voice.

'I mean… I'm sorry you lost your car and for scaring you and making you worried…

and what we did was really wrong…' Harry trailed off, his words were a little jumbled together at the end but he'd managed to get them out.

He sucked his bottom lip in again and stared down at his school shoes.

'Thank you, Harry,' Mr Weasley said after a moment, 'it's very good of you to apologise, we are just thankful that both you and Ron were not hurt.'

Harry drew his eyes up again slowly.

'Yes sir,' he breathed softly before turning his eyes to Mrs Weasley who still hadn't said anything. He wasn't sure what to make of her expression. Was she still angry? She had looked disappointed more than anything when he'd first walked in.

'I'm really really sorry, Mrs Weasley,' he said again softly, hoping she'd say something. He didn't like it when Snape went silent and this was just like that. He felt his stomach tighten. Mrs Weasley had always been so nice to him…

'We just didn't think and… and… now you've lost your car!' Harry blurted out anxiously. 'And you were just starting to like that car too!' He continued on blindly in an effort to fill the silence he felt pressing in on him. 'We didn't mean it…'

'I know,' Mrs Weasley suddenly said, her voice soft yet still with an edge to it. 'Thank you for apologising, Harry. I hope that you and Ron will take something from this and make better decisions, yes?'

Harry nodded in agreement, finally relieved that she had spoken.

'That's what Severus said too,' he mumbled quietly.

'Is it?' Mrs Weasley noted, glancing at Snape with a soft expression beginning to appear.

There was a moment's silence between them before Harry spoke up again.

'Will… will you be able to get your car back? It went into the Forbidden Forest.'

He glanced up at Snape quickly before setting his eyes to the floor again, though not before noticing a shared looked pass between Mr and Mrs Weasley.

'Severus, would you mind if we had a little word with Harry in private for a moment?' Mrs Weasley suddenly asked. Harry instantly looked up anxiously, his eyes back to Snape, watching the man closely.

Snape had an expression on his face that Harry couldn't discern and for a moment it looked almost like Snape hadn't even heard her, however, he nodded slightly before taking his hand away from the base of Harry neck.

'Of course,' he said evenly before glancing down at Harry. ' I will see you in our quarters once you are finished here, understood?'

Harry nodded, though not at all sure he wanted Snape to leave and feeling a sudden desire to reach out and grab the man's arm.

A moment later, however, and Snape was gone, the door clicking shut behind him. Harry swallowed, now feeling rather awkward and exposed. Why did Mrs Weasley want to speak with him alone?

'I really am sorry,' Harry said again quickly.

'I know you are, dear,' Mrs Weasley said, surprising Harry with the soft tone to her voice. 'But I think it's very important to make sure you understand a couple of things.'

'What?' Harry asked slowly.

'The car isn't important, Harry. Yes, you and Ronald should not have taken it but we were concerned for your safety, nothing else. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?'

Harry nodded slowly.

'I think so.'

'And do you understand why Severus was so upset with you?'

Harry's forehead wrinkled slightly, unsure where Mrs Weasley's questioning was going.

'Cause we did something stupid and didn't think properly and put ourselves in danger and… he was worried,' Harry finished, shifting from foot to foot.

'You put Severus through a great deal yesterday, Harry,' Mrs Weasley nodded seriously. 'His fear for your safety would have been as deep as ours was as Ron's parents, do you understand that?'

Harry sucked his bottom lip in and nodded after a moment's pause.

'I know… he was scared I'd gotten hurt or something.'

'Please don't put him through that again, Harry. Believe me, as a parent, it is a terrible thing to be left wondering if your child is lost or injured… or even worse.'

'I understand,' he said softly, taking in what Mrs Weasley was saying. He'd never had to think before how it would affect other people if something were to happen to him, certainly not whilst growing up with the Dursleys.

Both Mr and Mrs Weasley smiled at that and Mrs Weasley stepped forwards, taking Harry's arms in her hands, looking down at him with sudden warmth.

'You're a good boy, Harry,' she noted softly, 'being able to come here and apologise is a very grown up thing to do and we're very proud of you for that, as I'm sure Severus is as well.'

Harry looked up, his eyes widening a little.

'You… you think so?'

'I do,' Mrs Weasley smiled before pulling him in against her.

'I see you are calling him Severus now,' she noted casually as Harry hugged her back feeling pleased but also a little awkward.

'Oh, I asked him if I could,' Harry explained slowly. 'Do you think I shouldn't?'

'I think you should do whatever feels right for you,' Mrs Weasley answered.

'Ron thought it was a bit weird when I told him,' Harry added as he pulled out of Mrs Weasley's hug and looked carefully at both of them for a moment, as if analysing their reactions. 'You wouldn't let Ron call you by your first name, would you?' Harry turned his questioning to Mr Weasley suddenly.

'Oh, well… no,' Mr Weasley answered slowly.

'Yeah, but I guess you're Ron's proper dad so it's different,' Harry continued in contemplation.

Mr and Mrs Weasley shared a glance for a moment before Mrs Weasley spoke.

'Harry, I think whatever you and Severus agree on is fine, there is no right or wrong.'

'I s'pose,' Harry nodded.

'Well, I think you should be getting back, Severus is probably wondering what's going on,' Mrs Weasley stepped back. 'I'm sure we'll see you again during the holidays, Harry.'

'Yeah, ok,' Harry said before turning towards the door. He stopped, however, before opening it, turning back towards them.

'Uh… thanks,' he said, before finally disappearing out the door.

* * *

Harry twisted around in his seat on the sofa and peered over the top of his Transfiguration book at Snape, who was at his desk scratching a quill across a long roll of parchment. The man seemed to be engrossed in whatever it was he was writing.

As soon as Harry had arrived back to their quarters after his meeting with the Weasleys Snape had immediately ordered him to homework. Being only the first day of classes, however, Harry didn't have any so he was stuck reading his Transfiguration textbook to 'review his class work for the day'…at least that's how Snape had put it.

Harry sighed softly and bounced the open pages of his book against the bridge of his nose as the nearby clock ticked on and on. It seemed like the afternoon would never end. He did not like being grounded… not one little bit and he had a whole week ahead of him of it!

Snape shuffled the parchment a little and then cleared his throat rather pointedly though did not look up to Harry's direction.

Bumble miaowed quietly at Harry's feet and he bent down and picked her up, plopping her in his lap. She purred against him softly as he scratched her behind her ears and leaned his head against the back of the sofa, letting his textbook flop down next to him. His stomach grumbled slightly. At least it would be dinner soon and he'd get to go to the Great Hall and hopefully see Ron… maybe find out what happened with his parents…at least they couldn't ground him…

Snape cleared his throat again, only this time it was from above. Harry hadn't noticed him get up from his desk and come over.

'Have you finished reading?' Snape questioned, peering down at him whilst plucking the abandoned textbook up from the sofa.

'Oh, yes… there wasn't really that much to read, we haven't really started anything yet.'

'I see…it's a pity you didn't have potions today then you would have plenty of work to be getting on with,' Snape commented evenly. 'Well, if you have no other school work to do then you may do something quietly until dinner, unless you would like to assist me with something?'

'What is it?' Harry asked, twisting round a little more to look up at Snape.

'Leave Bumble and come here,' Snape instructed, crooking his index finger a couple of times.

Leaving Bumble on the rug happily licking her paws, Harry followed Snape to his desk and found a rather large stack of parchment sitting there.

'I need these old reports put into dated order,' Snape instructed, motioning to them.

'Oh,' Harry said, his face dropping at the sound of the dull task. 'You always have old reports to organise.'

'You have no other school work to do, I would have thought you would appreciate something to keep you occupied,' Snape commented.

'I guess,' Harry said in a low, acquiescent tone of voice.

'Here you are then, you can sit here and do it,' Snape said, pulling a chair up to the side of his desk. 'If you finish quickly then I may allow you to head off to dinner a little earlier.'

Harry slid into the seat and pulled the first sheet of parchment off the pile.

'Why'd you keep so many reports and stuff anyway?' He questioned as he looked at the date at the top.

'Reference material,' Snape said without pause, settling back into his own chair once again.

'Do you actually read all this stuff?'

'The majority,' Snape answered again, an eyebrow raised slightly at Harry incredulous tone. 'Which is why I need them in chronological order before I store them away.

Harry pulled a face as he took the next sheet off the pile.

'It doesn't seem very fun having to read through all this stuff. I thought you already knew everything about potions!'

'There is more to potion making than what you learn from you textbooks, Harry. It is a subtle and exact science and one that is constantly evolving with new theories. Now, enough about that, I want to talk to you about something seeing as I have your attention.'

'What?' Harry asked cautiously, looking up.

'What was going on between you and Mr Malfoy this afternoon, hm?'

Harry looked up at Snape with slight surprise on his face before shrugging his shoulders.

'I dunno.'

'Don't shrug your shoulders at me, I heard about the shouting this afternoon, Professor McGonagall told me about it herself after your Transfiguration class,' Snape said steadily, as he leaned an arm down on his desk, his quill held between his thumb and index finger.

'It's Malfoy! He's a real dumb ass!' Harry suddenly vented. 'Well, he is,' he defended at the look Snape shot him.

'I don't want to hear that kind of language coming out of your mouth and I definitely do not want to hear about you causing scenes outside classrooms, especially not yelling in the manner Professor McGonagall said you were,' Snape ordered firmly. 'Honestly, Harry, you have been back to school barely two days.'

'Malfoy started it,' Harry said defensively, though reigning it in slightly at Snape's warning tone. 'He was teasing Ron about his parents coming to school and then he started on me!'

'That is no excuse to start a shouting match.'

'That's not fair, he was the one saying all the stuff,' Harry stated, his jaw pushed out a little in indignation.

'Why are you so wound up by what Draco has to say?' Snape questioned, his dark eyes fixed to Harry, waiting for an answer.

'He didn't know what he was talking about, he was saying stuff about you wanting to expel me 'cause you hate me and all this stuff about his father - '

'What Draco says or does is of no concern to you… I spoke to you about this before when we went to Diagon Alley that day and you got caught up with Draco Malfoy down Knockturn Alley,' Snape reminded seriously.

'He's always been a git,' Harry continued on stubbornly despite Snape's reminder. 'You see what he's like in class… he's always sucking up to you.'

'I do not allow people to… suck up,' Snape said wryly.

'And you favoured him all the time before… 'Cause he's a Slytherin,' Harry added, the focus of the conversation getting diverted. 'He said his father's known you for years… like he's some good buddy with you!'

There was a period of silence as Harry wiggled back in his seat slightly, his jaw still set determinedly. Snape sighed heavily.

'I want you to stay away from Draco,' he stated rather resolutely after a moment, causing Harry to look up at him, the ridge of his nose creasing.

'I don't go looking for him… he's just there… in classes and stuff!'

'Even so, I do not want you getting involved in any nonsense with him, you hear me? I know better than you think in regards to what Draco is like. You have a problem you speak to me,' Snape ordered.

'Why, so you can side with him?' Harry blurted out without thinking. He immediately pressed his lips together and took a glance at Snape wondering if he had gone and crossed the line.

Snape looked back at him, his dark eyes unwavering.

'No, so I can deal with it. He is in my house and any problems with any Slytherins fall to me and if I were you I would watch how you are speaking to me right now, you aren't exactly on very good ground at the moment,' Snape answered slowly.

Harry brought his eyes down to the desk and fell silent as Snape shifted in his chair, drumming his long fingers against the surface of his desk.

'I admit I may have been a little… swayed… towards my Slytherins in the past,' Snape conceded after a moment, 'however, I am still Head of Slytherin, Harry, and hold a certain… commitment to that, which you need to accept.'

'You always gave them extra points all the time,' Harry mumbled.

Snape inhaled deeply, setting his quill down onto his desk before him.

'If points are warranted I will see that they are given, as well as taken if necessary,' he said evenly. 'Now, this discussion is not about me or Slytherin House, it is about you. Do not get involved with Draco, am I understood? I don't care what provocation he gives you, you are capable of controlling yourself, yes?'

'I guess,' Harry sighed before wrinkling his nose up again as a sudden thought hit him. 'Why'd Professor McGonagall tell you about that anyway?' He questioned, sounding rather put out at the sudden realisation. 'She's not going to tell you everything, is she? Other kids don't get everything told to their parents!'

'She overheard the 'conversation', not that that was difficult to do seeing as you were yelling,' Snape said pointedly. 'She thought I may need to be aware of it if it led to issues later… seeing as our relationship has changed considerably. The majority of the students, including Draco, are unaware of the change.'

'I know,' Harry nodded quietly, Snape's recognition of that fact driving the indignation of being 'told on' by Professor McGonagall away. He moved his eyes back up to Snape and studied the man closely for a moment. 'Are you going to tell people about me?' He asked after a long pause.

Snape surveyed him carefully as he tapped his thumb against the edge of the desk.

'Do you wish for it to be a secret, Harry?'

'No, of course not!' Harry said swiftly, surprising himself with his fervent response.

He'd gone through this with Ron a few days before. He didn't want it to be a secret even though he had felt uncomfortable with the attention he was getting when he thought it was to do with Snape's guardianship of him.

'I don't want it to be a secret,' he said softly. 'Neville and Dean and Seamus already know.'

Snape nodded his head slightly.

'It will soon become apparent to others… I have no intention of playing games or hiding my responsibilities towards you,' he stated firmly.

'Cause I'm your kid, right?' Harry threw in heartily after several moments, a smile now playing at his mouth as he echoed the sentiment Snape had spoken to him previously.

'I suppose that is an… accurate assessment,' Snape responded a little dryly at Harry's choice of words.

Harry grinned before his eyes lit up a little.

'Ha! Malfoy's going to have a fit when he finds out… he thinks he's so - ' Harry stopped at seeing the look Snape was throwing him.

'No nonsense with him, Harry, I mean it!' Snape said sternly a second later, pointing a long finger at him for emphasis.

'Alright, alright,' Harry said.

Snape watched him intently for several moments before speaking again.

'Draco is correct in that I have known the Malfoy's for a long time.'

'So, you do know his father then?' Harry asked slowly.

'You may not like them, Harry, but it does no good to get on the wrong side of the Malfoys. They have a certain… influence within the wizarding community.'

'I don't care, Draco's a git!' Harry said rather defiantly, crossing his arms. 'After what he was going on about today I can't wait for him to find out you're my guardian!'

Snape exhaled sharply and brought a hand up to his face, pinching his nose the way he always did when Harry seemed to be trying his patience.

'Just keep your nose clean and leave Draco to me,' Snape ordered in a firm tone, which held no room for Harry to respond.

Harry fell silent once more and scratched at his elbow before putting a hand out to the next sheet he was supposed to be sorting.

They both worked for several minutes in silence, Snape's quill once again scratching across the long roll of parchment before Harry found his voice again.

'Um… Severus?' He asked softly, immediately noticing the subtle yet clear twitch to Snape's face at the sound of his first name.

'Yes?' Snape prompted as Harry merely sat there looking at him carefully.

'Ron reckons it's weird me calling you Severus,' Harry suddenly said. Snape looked back at him with an inscrutable expression before he set his dark eyes back down to his parchment again.

'Does he?' He intoned, seemingly unconcerned.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded a little, his eyes still set on Snape. 'Weird… like if he called his dad by his first name,' Harry elaborated further, still eyeing Snape closely.

'Well… I am not Mr Weasley's father so he needn't worry,' Snape spoke with abrupt swiftness, setting his quill down and glancing towards the clock.

'I think it is close enough to dinner, you may leave if you wish,' Snape said suddenly. 'If you find yourself at a loose end tomorrow afternoon while here you may like to keep going with them, it would certainly help me if you did.'

Harry pressed his lips together momentarily but then nodded and slid from his seat to grab his schoolbooks and bag together.

He refreshed Bumble's bowl of water set in one corner of the room and filled up the other with some of the dry food. She ran over to him as he did so and twined herself around his legs.

After a brief tickle to her head Harry stood up again and slung his bag over his shoulder.

'Ok, I'll see you in potions tomorrow then,' he said, turning back to Snape who had moved from his desk over to the sofa, a few steps away from Harry.

'You will,' Snape nodded. 'Remember what I've said about Draco, Harry,' he reminded again.

'Yes, I know,' Harry nodded.

'I may not be down here as quickly as you tomorrow afternoon after classes so I have set up a charm, just press your hand against the wall by my office door and ask for entry. It will be the same to enter our quarters,' Snape instructed. 'Just make sure you behave if I am not here.'

'I will, why wouldn't I?' Harry asked.

'I have a feeling you may get… distracted. Just remember I will be down shortly.'

'Um, ok,' Harry nodded, unsure what the man was trying to get at but the small bubble welling up again at the words 'our quarters' washed it from his mind.

'Um… night then,' he added. It felt kind of strange going off like this.

'Goodnight,' Snape answered smoothly, still standing there as if waiting for something.

Well, Harry wouldn't want to leave him hanging…

'See you tomorrow,' Harry intoned as he stepped forwards and gave Snape a genuine goodnight hug.

* * *

Snape watched the door close then turned back to his desk where his roll of parchment was waiting for him. He sat down and stared at it for a moment, his fingers drumming against the wooden surface of the desk once again.

That had certainly been an interesting afternoon's conversation. The issues with Draco needed to be nipped in the bud and Minerva, so far, seemed to follow good instincts, what with seeing to it that he kept his dealings with Harry over the car issue strictly parental as well as informing him of Harry's run in with Malfoy's son.

The two boys disliking of each other was apparent and had been since their first year at Hogwarts and Snape was determined to keep a close eye on it, now being Harry's guardian and Draco's Head of House. What had been interesting, though, was Harry's assessment of his dealings with his Slytherin students in the past.

Of course he had swayed towards them in the past…he didn't deny that for one second. Before the development of his and Harry's new relationship with each other he had even secretly (or perhaps not so secretly) revelled in any opportunity to tear strips off Harry and other students and garner as many points from them as possible.

Snape sat back and closed his eyes for a moment as the sudden thought of past behaviours flashed through his mind. It was clear from that conversation moments earlier that Harry had resented the unfairness of it all. One thing Harry had shown him over the past months was a child's inherent need for the sense of 'fair play', which at times had driven Snape to distraction whilst Harry was under his roof.

He exhaled sharply, flicking his eyes open. Well, he was not going to go soft and start throwing points around left, right and centre, if Harry believed that then the child was sorely mistaken, but Harry's comments had certainly struck at him.

He sniffed and shuffled the parchment before him.

Then of course there was that out of the blue conversation regarding what Harry was calling him. He, himself, was finding it continuously unnerving to hear Harry call him Severus. He had thought he would get more accepting of it over time but it didn't seem to be happening. What had really struck him though was the conversation surrounding it.

After Harry had asked him several weeks ago whether he could call him Severus and he had agreed he had always presumed Harry was settled on the matter. However, it was clear from the boy's expression when relaying young Mr Weasley's comments, and the fact that he'd brought it up in the first place, that the matter was far from settled in the boy's mind either.

Snape brought his hand up and rubbed at his temple. Nothing seemed to be straightforward with that boy, or perhaps it was children in general.

Then of course there was that whole thing with Molly and Arthur that afternoon asking for a private word with Harry. Snape had decided not the press the issue when Harry had returned and indeed he had lingered outside the office for several moments anyway, allowing himself to overhear a snippet of the conversation and acquire a certain understanding of what was being spoken about. However, it did play on his mind what other things had been talked about with the child after he had left.

Perhaps he should feel a little put out that Molly Weasley was seemingly interfering in his duties, but then again, if an extra 'scolding' or at least talking to reinforced a lesson out of the whole car debacle for Harry it could well be worth it. Besides, they had entrusted their son to him for the next few evenings.

Snape smirked to himself suddenly. There he had been last night, wondering if he should hold back on Harry's further punishment to ensure it was inline with the Weasleys and they had been the ones to follow him in grounding their son. Well at least neither child could complain that the other was getting off lightly!

* * *

After leaving Snape, Harry went directly to Gryffindor tower to put his school bag away and change out of his school uniform as well as, hopefully, meet up with Ron.

Ron was nowhere to be found however, and Harry was soon told by Fred (who had a devilish glint in his eye) that Ron had "left for an early dinner rather than sitting around on his sorry arse!"

Sure enough, down in the Great Hall was where Harry found Ron, sitting at the mostly empty Gryffindor table with a plate of roast beef and vegies before him.

'There you are!' Harry exclaimed as he neared where Ron was seated. 'You came down early.'

'Yeah,' Ron sighed, stabbing at a roast potato and flicking gravy onto the table. 'I couldn't stand Fred and George trying to make me 'feel better' anymore,' he said.

Harry took the seat opposite just as a few more students began to arrive.

'So… what happened with your mum and dad?' He ventured. Ron sighed again and looked up at him.

'Well, Mum yelled a lot,' he said soberly, 'I think my ears are still ringing… and Dad said how disappointed they were and then he, you know…' he stated pointedly, wriggling a little on his seat.

'Oh, you too?' Harry breathed, looking at his friend sympathetically. It seemed Ron's father had delivered what he'd gotten from Snape the night before. 'I can't imagine your dad getting mad,' Harry added a moment later.

'Yeah, he just doesn't yell and stuff like Mum… he always talks, like, what I should have done better and how I disappointed them and stuff,' Ron said, before reaching back and rubbing his rear end surreptitiously as several Ravenclaws passed by.

'Well, at least it's over and done with,' Harry offered.

'Yeah, though I'm grounded too,' Ron said, 'did Snape tell you?'

'No, what?' Harry asked, his eyes widening a little.

'Mum and Dad heard from Snape that he'd grounded you for the week and they thought I should get the same. They asked him if he'd see to it. I have to go with you to Snape's quarters in the afternoons for the rest of the week to do homework and stuff.'

'Oh,' Harry said a little surprised. Why hadn't Snape told him that?

'Since when have my parents and Snape been collaborating?' Ron said thickly.

'I guess since we took the car,' Harry answered truthfully, though a little surprised that Snape had agreed. The man always seemed putout when he had to do something along with anyone else.

'Hey, at least we can keep each other company, right?' Ron said a little more brightly.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed. 'Yeah, that's true.' His spirits lifted a little at the thought of the week before him.

'So, did you see my parents?' Ron asked as Harry reached for his own plate and began piling it.

'Yeah, I apologised to them. They seemed pretty disappointed but they were nice afterwards,' Harry replied. 'Hey, where's Hermione?'

'I dunno, she said she was going to the library for a while… maybe a book swallowed her,' Ron said with sudden dryness. 'She had no sympathy for me whatsoever, you know!'

'Yeah, well you know what she's like. I think she had a bit of sympathy when you got the howler,' Harry offered.

'Hmm,' Ron grunted before shoving a large piece of potato in his mouth.

He chewed for a few seconds and then swallowed, looking at Harry again.

'If I ever think of something as stupid as taking a car and flying it across the country again you're gonna kick me in the shin, right?'

'Sure,' Harry nodded, grinning just as Snape entered and made his way up to the staff table, glancing at Harry and Ron as he did so.

'I think we have to go straight up to Gryffindor tower after dinner… you want to play a game of Exploding Snap?' Harry asked, putting a few extra vegies on his plate.

TBC…

* * *

**Hi everyone,**

**Hope you have all been enjoying a great week. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and feedback and comments for the past chapter and hello to all the new readers who have popped up over the past couple of weeks :)**

**Thanks also to all those who helped me out with my little cat dilemma – you all came through brilliantly, I feel like I could publish an expert guide on cats now!! It will definitely be helpful in my plans for Bumble in the future.**

**Anyways, hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I am looking at fortnightly updates for this story from now on so hopefully that should work out (as long as work allows!!)**

**Thanks again to all who take the time to review, I think I managed to reply to all of you.**

**Take care, now on to chapter 4…**

**Trucklesinthetree**


	5. A Potions Explosion

**Warning ****– For Angsty Harry.**

**Chapter 5**

**A Potions Explosion**

'Cornish Pixies, Harry… Cornish Pixies! I mean, c'mon, that's not exactly dark arts, and what's with the quiz? Every single question was about him!' Ron announced emphatically as the door between Snape's office and quarters flew open, banging against the stone wall as both boys barrelled into the room, their school bags swinging from their shoulders.

Their animated conversation was immediately cut short, however, at the sight of Snape standing by the armrest of the threadbare sofa, his arms were crossed in front of him and the fingers of his right hand were tapping against his elbow.

'Oh, hi,' Harry said, stopping short, Ron beside him with mouth slightly open.

'You are late, both of you,' Snape noted shortly. 'Where have you been?' He questioned, his dark eyes flicking between both boys.

Ron seemed to shrink a little under Snape's penetrating gaze, Harry, however stepped forwards and swung his bag off his shoulder, setting it onto the small, wooden dining table.

'Sorry, we got held up in Defence Against the _Dumb Arts,' _Harry answered emphatically, instigating an immediate raised eyebrow from Snape.

'I beg your pardon?'

'Yeah, Professor Lockhart's class,' Harry nodded, 'he had a whole bunch of Cornish Pixies that he let loose in class…'

'It was mad!' Ron nodded in agreement quickly.

'We were supposed to round them up and get them back in their cages but Professor Lockhart couldn't even do it,' Harry stated, splaying his hands out in front of him to Snape as if to emphasise his point. 'One of them even stole his wand off him!'

Snape straightened up a little, his eyes still moving between Harry and Ron and a serious expression on his face, though Harry was sure he noticed a slight smirk cross the man's features for the briefest of moments when he'd mentioned Lockhart's wand… when he looked again, however, it was back to the tight, stern look Harry was used to.

'That still does not explain why you are late,' Snape pressed on. 'I told you to come here straight after class,' he said, pointing a finger at Harry.

'We did!' Harry insisted, Ron nodding along in agreement. 'Lockhart left us to it… it took me, Ron and Hermione _ages_ to get them all back in.'

Snape's arms dropped to his sides, his eyes still surveying both boys. Ron shifted his feet slightly, his bag still hanging from his shoulder as he glanced sideways at Harry.

'Cornish Pixies, you say?' Snape said after a moment, finally pulling his eyes away and turning towards the left side of the room. 'My, Professor Lockhart is certainly _taxing_ your abilities, isn't he?' He said with clear derision.

'He's weird,' Harry stated without pause. 'He's got all these pictures of himself hanging around and he keeps telling us about all the awards he's won and everything…'

'Yes, he would do that,' Snape noted dryly, pulling one of the seats out from under the round dining table.

'Hey, how come you didn't tell me Ron's grounded too?' Harry asked with sudden abruptness. That thought had been nagging at him all day but it was only now that he had an opportunity to ask.

'Because I knew you'd find out for yourself,' Snape answered simply before clicking his fingers towards the chair. 'Sit down and get your homework started, you too, Mr Weasley.'

Ron hastily obliged, opening his bag and pulling his books out.

With Snape's clearly open and shut reply, Harry pulled his own textbooks and workbooks out onto the table along with quill and ink before sliding into his seat.

'You gave us more homework than anyone!' He declared as he pulled his Potions textbook towards himself.

'Would you expect anything less, Harry?' Snape said clearly. 'You're at school to learn.'

'Yeah, but it _was _only our first class,' Harry tried.

'If you listened in class today and took the notes as I asked you will find the chapter questions to be of little concern, now stop yabbering at me and start,' Snape ordered.

Harry took the slight admonishment on board and closed his mouth, flicking through the pages of his Potions textbook to get to the chapter questions Snape had set. As he did so a folded sheet of parchment flew out from between the pages, landing in his lap.

'Oh, that's right, I have to ask you something,' Harry said, flourishing the sheet of parchment up at Snape.

'Oh, what would that be?' Snape asked, still standing over the boys. He noticed Harry glance at Ron briefly before answering.

'I got a note from Hagrid today inviting me to afternoon tea one day this week,' he said a little hesitantly.

'Did you?' Snape replied in an offhand tone of voice.

'Yeah… um…so is it ok if I go? I haven't written back yet 'cause I thought I should ask you first.'

'A wise decision on your part,' Snape noted smoothly.

'So… can I go then?' Harry ventured.

'Yes, you can go,' Snape said… Harry's eyes lit up… 'next week when you are no longer grounded,' Snape finished. Harry's face fell.

'But… it's only - ' Harry began to plead before Snape cut him off.

'I'm not listening to any whining and whinging, Harry, and I am certainly not backing down, you should know better than that. If I let you go what would that be teaching you, hm?'

Harry looked down at the table and mumbled something incoherent.

'Get your homework started, once you've finished then you can write your reply and explain you will come next week,' Snape said firmly.

Harry sighed and folded up Hagrid's note in defeat. He'd know it was a long shot anyway, Snape never went back on his word, but he'd had to try.

'Ugh, I hate having homework,' Harry said in a low voice a moment later as he picked his quill up.

'What other homework do you have apart from the questions I set?' Snape asked.

'We have to read chapter two from our History of Magic textbook and summarise it into a paragraph,' Harry answered, sounding far from enthusiastic about it.

'And?' Snape pressed.

'Harry looked up at him, 'That's it.'

'Then that is hardly anything,' Snape said emphatically, shaking his head at Harry. 'Get started, I don't want to hear anymore talking.'

Snape stood over them both for a minute or two as they set to work, Harry beginning on potions, writing the chapter title at the top of his page and then underlining it. Snape's eyes flicked to Ron, who was an elbow's length away from Harry and already furiously reading the questions with his head bent over the book.

Snape couldn't help but smirk a little to himself at the display. It was the first afternoon of both boys being under his watchful eye for the week, thanks to the Weasleys visit yesterday afternoon and their subsequent wish for their son to be under the same restrictions as Harry.

It was clear that, despite him becoming a somewhat regular fixture over at the Weasley home during the holidays due to Harry, there was still a clear amount of trepidation towards him on Ron's part. Not that that was a bad thing in his mind, just because his relationship and duty towards Harry had changed didn't mean he had become a softhearted, lenient fool of a Professor. Harry may try it on with him now and again at times but he was always put back in his place and Snape was pleased to see that his overall strict and somewhat intimidating exterior remained, for the most part, intact despite the fact that he'd spent several weeks reading bedtime stories and being the focus of spontaneous hugs.

He moved off to his desk satisfied that both boys were settled into their work. Once they had finished what they needed to then he'd let them do something quietly until dinner, but not before.

He sighed, this 'grounding' idea seemed to be a lot of hard work - not only did it mean his own time was restricted due to having to be down here to supervise but it also meant having to negotiate appropriate activities for two twelve year olds who shouldn't be having too much fun while doing what ever it was he allowed them to do. This realisation caused him to briefly wonder if those two so called 'child experts' who had put together the parenting book Molly had given him that day at The Burrow actually had children themselves. Still, it seemed to have made an impression nonetheless and the boys certainly needed more than just a smack on the wrist, or a smack on the bottom as it were.

He turned his focus to a pile of student workbooks at one side of his desk and pulled the top one off whilst readying his quill in the pot of red ink to his left. He managed to make his way through four workbooks (placing red crosses as necessary and shaking his head at some of the drivel his third years had come out with) before his trained ears noticed the distinct lack of scratching coming from a certain someone's quill.

'Are you working, Harry, or daydreaming?' He intoned without even having to look up. He dipped his quill in the red ink again as he waited for a reply.

'I'm working,' came the response.

'Which number are you up to?'

'Um…number six,' Harry replied again.

'Keep going then,' Snape said, snapping a marked workbook closed and placing it to the side. 'Actually no, bring it here so I can have a look,' he amended abruptly a second later, changing his mind and waving his hand to prompt Harry over. Harry obliged, sliding from his seat and moving to Snape's side at his desk while Ron continued on quietly, head bent low, perhaps hoping Snape was not going to call on him also.

At Harry's arrival Snape took his workbook from him and glanced over it. The questions were all answered correctly however, as in usual Harry style, misspelt words dotted the sentences.

'Did I get them right?' Harry pressed, leaning against him a little to look at his work in Snape's hands.

'Yes, your answers are correct,' Snape nodded slowly. 'How do you spell 'substance', Harry?' He questioned suddenly, looking up.

Harry shifted his feet a little.

'Er… S.U.B…S…T…U…N…T…S?' Harry said hesitantly.

'No, try again,' Snape said.

'S…U…B…S…' Harry trailed off. 'I'm not sure.'

'What about 'evenly'?

Harry looked at him for a second. 'Didn't I spell it right?'

Snape looked up from the workbook and surveyed him closely for a moment and then took his own quill and wrote both words down in the bottom right corner before tapping his wand to each misspelt 'substance' and 'evenly' on Harry's work, vanishing them and leaving empty spaces.

'Write them in properly,' he said, handing Harry's work back to him, 'and then write each word out ten times on another sheet to help you to remember.'

Harry's nose wrinkled up a little at that but he nodded and turned back to his seat.

Snape watched him sit back down and begin to carefully write the correct spellings into the spaces. He'd always noticed the boy's problems with spelling on his work last year (not that back then he'd bothered to be concerned about it) and during the holidays… Harry's journal during that time had been a testament to it.

Snape leaned back in his seat and tapped his fingers against his desk in thought. Perhaps he should think about setting up a spelling program for the boy – spelling was certainly not something taught at Hogwarts, students were expected to have a certain level of writing skill before they started. Perhaps Harry had missed some of the basics whilst attending some muggle school… unless he'd been home schooled…

Snape furrowed his brow for a moment, realising he knew very little about his ward's academic past. Had he gone to a muggle school or had Petunia home schooled? A lot of wizarding parents chose the latter option but Snape wasn't too sure about muggles home schooling.

If the Dursleys _had_ home schooled that held a frightening prospect considering what he had witnessed of them during Harry's recovery and subsequent release of guardianship from them. Then again, Harry seemed to have a grasp on the rest of the basics…

'Are we making a potion tomorrow in class?' Harry's voice suddenly pulled him from his thoughts and he looked across to find the boy's eyes on him.

'Yes, we are,' Snape responded, shaking himself out of his reverie and setting his mind back to marking again.

'Oooh what are we making?' Harry pressed expectantly, leaning forwards a little.

'You will find out tomorrow,' Snape said without pause and beginning to sound a little irritated, 'get back to what you are doing, I want to hear that quill scratching.'

Harry looked at him for a moment longer, clearly weighing up in his mind whether to press the point or not. In the end it seemed he let it go, turning back to his work quietly, a slight look of concentration forming on his face.

Several months ago, Snape would never have believed the boy would develop a keen interest in the area of potions, yet Harry was clearly taken with the subject now. During the last few weeks of the holidays the boy had grasped any opportunity to assist him in his lab, a flow of questions always ready and Snape had discovered that he was thoughtful and inquisitive and keen to learn.

Harry had certainly grown in knowledge and skills over the holidays due to this kind of 'one on one' tuition and Snape hoped this would reflect in the boy's achievements in class. Of course, having Harry in his class now was going to be a completely different scenario to what it had been during the boy's first year at Hogwarts, but if today's class had been anything to go by Harry seemed to have taken it all in his stride.

The boundaries were, thankfully, shown to be understood during that first morning class, with Harry immediately referring to him as Professor Snape, raising his hand to answer questions (which Snape had noticed garnished immediate puzzled looks from other students) and following instructions without a word, setting to the task of copying the notes from the board without delay.

During that first class, Snape had sat at his desk and watched Harry for several moments, but apart from the briefest of glances the boy had kept to himself and behaved as he would in any other professor's classroom. Snape had been pleased to note that the line between teacher and parent seemed clearly drawn in Harry's mind.

Snape leaned back against his chair as the sound of two scratching quills met his ears once again. _Everything seemed to be settling down fine_, he thought with satisfaction… of course, Snape wouldn't have felt as nearly satisfied or confident in that appraisal had he known what was coming the following day…

* * *

'We're brewing potions today,' Harry declared softly to Neville, Seamus and Dean as they waited outside Snape's classroom after lunch with the rest of the 2nd year Gryffindors and the usual band of Slytherins.

'Oh, are we?' Neville answered, his face falling and suddenly looking slightly ashen in colour. 'Are you sure, I thought maybe we would still be doing questions or something…'

'No, he told me and Ron yesterday afternoon, didn't he Ron?' Harry said, looking to his friend for confirmation.

'What? Oh, yeah he did,' Ron nodded in agreement causing Neville to turn white.

'Oh, don't worry,' Harry said quickly, noticing Neville's changed demeanour. 'You'll be fine, you'll see,' he said determinedly.

'But Snape… he's always got mad at me in class…'

'No, he won't,' Harry shook his head. 'I mean, as long as you listen to the instructions and stuff,' Harry said surely. 'He's actually a really good teacher; I learnt _heaps_ of stuff over the holidays. I mean, he knows _everything!_' Harry asserted confidently. 'You just have to ask him and he knows the answer!'

Harry noticed Seamus and Dean share a look at his fierce declaration about Snape but he didn't care. _They'd soon see how different Snape was now_, Harry thought happily to himself, _and then maybe they'd start to understand a little better about the guardianship_ _and what had happened over the summer_.

'But what if I do something wrong… I _always_ do something wrong,' Neville stated, looking doubtful at Harry's assurances.

'I did stuff wrong when we did potions over the holidays, he just told me off a bit and then explained what I _should_ have done,' Harry shrugged. Neville still didn't look convinced so Harry decided he needed something a little more persuasive.

'I stuffed up real badly the first time he let me go in his lab at home,' he continued on, hoping he could alleviate some of Neville's fears before class started, 'he had these beetle things I wasn't supposed to touch 'cause they're dangerous or poisonous or something and well… I just wanted to have a better look and picked one up.'

'And… what happened?' Neville asked tightly, his throat seeming to constrict a little.

'Oh, he was a bit mad but he let me in his lab again after that, heaps of times!' Harry said, nodding encouragingly though wondering if the 'bit mad' statement hadn't been the best idea. 'He was more worried about what could have happened to me more than anything,' he added hurriedly.

It was at the end of that heartfelt declaration that the door to the potions classroom suddenly swung open and Snape appeared, tall and imposing in the doorway. Voices immediately hushed and students gathered into two lines wordlessly.

'Inside, quietly,' Snape intoned once the lines had been formed, looking down at them all, his dark eyes sweeping over each student as they filed past him in ordered silence.

Only Harry looked up as he passed, giving a small smile of greeting to Snape before he turned to the left and sat at the usual bench he, Ron and Hermione took.

Harry took out his potions textbook and then set his schoolbag underneath the bench out of the way before sliding into his seat, waiting whilst other students did the same in hushed silence. He had never quite admired before the skill Snape possessed in classroom control, yet now as he sat there waiting it suddenly hit him. In other classes, such as Sprout's or Flitwick's, it always took a few moments for everyone to settle down, yet in Snape's class it was automatic silence as soon as the man made his presence known. Harry had to admit it was definitely impressive.

'Take out your textbooks quickly and sit down, I wish to start,' Snape said as he closed the classroom door with a dull thud, which reverberated around the silence of the dungeon room. Harry glanced across to the next bench where Neville sat with Dean and Seamus. He still looked pale and a little uneasy but he was sitting with his textbook before him, waiting.

Harry smiled to himself. This year was definitely going to be better for Neville; he'd soon see how the professor had changed over the holidays. Neville may even get to really like potions, just like he had done, once he realised Snape wasn't going to chop him up for potion ingredients.

Once everyone was seated, Snape strode up between the benches to the front of the room where his desk was and grasped a sheet of parchment and a quill, proceeding to then check the register.

'Averly…Crabbe…'

He intoned each name in a regimented fashion, students answering swiftly.

'Granger…Malfoy… Oppengart…Potter…'

'Yes, I'm here!' Harry answered brightly, eliciting several turned heads and puzzled expressions to his direction.

Snape paused for a moment, glancing up at Harry with a slightly cocked eyebrow before setting his black eyes back down to the student list and resuming.

'Well…' Snape began once the final name had been called and the register transferred back down to his desk again '…if you remember yesterday you began work on Sleeping Draughts. I trust you have all completed the assigned homework. Please take your workbooks out so they may be collected,' he instructed firmly.

There was a sudden rustle as students ferreted in their bags for their homework. Snape stood at his desk, his eyes hawk like, as if waiting to pounce on any student who had nothing to produce. He swept his gaze across the room only to land on Harry who had his hand raised.

'What is it, Mr Potter?' Snape asked silkily, though resisting the urge to roll his eyes at this early stage. Barely five minutes into the lesson and the boy already had questions!

'Are you going to mark us down if our spelling's bad?' Harry questioned seriously as he rolled one corner of his homework up between his fingers. Snape eyed him closely for a moment as several students began murmuring between each other at Harry's out of the blue question.

'Quiet!' Snape intoned sharply, causing the low murmuring to cease before turning his eyes back to Harry again. 'That depends on the nature and the frequency of errors, Mr Potter,' Snape answered. 'However, I do not read rubbish so _be warned_,' he added, raising his voice a little again and casting his eyes around the room. 'There is no excuse for sloppiness. Now, I trust everyone has done as I asked.'

Without further ado he flicked his wand and twenty workbooks flew up into the air, landing neatly in a pile on his desk.

'Any student's work who I find is not up to standard will be seeing me in detention. You are second years now and your work should reflect that. Have I made myself clear?'

'Yes, Professor Snape,' a low, chorused reply came from around the room.

'Very well,' Snape nodded slightly in satisfaction, his eyes back on Harry for a moment before he flicked his wand to the blackboard behind him, the words Sleeping Draught appearing a second later, 'since you have all handed in your homework everyone of you should now be able to tell me the core ingredients used in Sleeping Draughts. Hands up!'

Several hands rose into the air, including Harry's. Snape's eyes swept the room before landing on Pansy.

'Yes, Miss Parkinson?'

'Safflower oil, sir.'

'That is correct… Mr Malfoy?'

Harry huffed a little… _another Slytherin_! He raised his hand higher.

'Ginger root, sir,' Malfoy answered silkily.

'Also correct,' Snape nodded, noticing out of the corner of his eye Harry's exuberantly wiggling hand practically waving at him from the back of the room.

'Yes, Mr Potter?'

'Dried nettles, sir,' Harry answered, sounding rather triumphant as he noticed Malfoy looking between him and Snape with disdainful curiosity.

'Yes, that is also correct,' Snape noted with a nod to which Harry grinned back at him.

'Very well… today you will each be brewing a sample of a Sleeping Draught. You should know the ingredients but you will follow the instructions on page eight of your textbook for the method. You have one hour so do not waste time,' Snape stopped and glanced briefly at Harry who seemed to be teetering on the edge of his stool as if ready to up and bolt to the store room for his ingredients. 'Begin!' Snape finished before stepping back and watching as students moved off towards the storeroom, Harry now lost in the throng.

Half an hour later and the room was shimmering with rising steam, Snape sweeping through the greyness to move from bench to bench to inspect each cauldron's progress.

'You should be up to step seven by now,' Snape called out commandingly through the haze of vapours, 'if you are not then I would be _severely concerned_… _Chop_ the ginger root, Mr Finnegan… read the instructions boy!' Snape stated sharply from across the room. Harry looked up from his own ginger root, which he was attending to, and glanced across to where Seamus was wielding his small cutting knife above his root like a dagger.

'That's easier said than it is to do!' Ron muttered next to him as a rather mangled root slipped from beneath Ron's blade, his finger narrowly missing getting chopped instead.

'You're trying to hack at it,' Hermione admonished slightly, leaning across and slipping her own perfectly cut roots into the simmering cauldron before her. 'Just do it slower.'

Harry couldn't help but grin a little at the look Ron threw her in return as she sat back on her stool and happily began to stir her potion, which was now emitting a faint golden haze.

'If you hold the knife like this it's easier,' Harry said to Ron, demonstrating what Snape had shown him during one of their potion brewing sessions at home over the holidays. When Snape had first shown him how to hold the knife differently Harry had been less than convinced at the difference it would make, but now, the fact that his own roots were almost complete and he'd managed to escape any dismembered fingers in the process seemed to be a testament to Snape being correct once again.

Ron was just copying Harry's demonstration when a looming presence swept towards them through the grey haze.

'What is happening over here?' Snape questioned, stopping in front of Harry's cauldron and planting his hands down onto the bench as he swept his eyes across the three cauldrons in turn.

Harry looked up but immediately noticed out of the corner of his eye, just beyond where Snape was standing before him, Draco turn his attention to them with a supercilious smirk planted on his face. Harry threw him a covert scowl whilst Snape's attention moved to Ron.

'Hurry up with these roots, Mr Weasley.'

'Yes sir… it's just my knife keeps slipping…'

'Put your index finger on the top of the handle to get more control,' Snape instructed swiftly.

'That's what Harry just told me,' Ron nodded. Snape turned his eyes back to Harry who smiled at him.

'Just like you showed me at home,' Harry said. 'I'm almost done with mine, see!' Harry added, motioning to his own roots as Snape took hold of the stirring rod and turned it through Harry's potion a couple of times to inspect it.

As he did so, Harry flicked his eyes past Snape once again to see that Draco was still watching them from the across the room… the stupid smirk still planted on his stupid face…it was obvious he was watching and waiting for Snape to cut Harry off at the knees with some insidious, biting remark…

'Good, get these roots in,' Snape noted, placing the stirring rod back down on to the bench, pulling Harry's attention back as he did so. 'You too, Mr Weasley, or your potion will begin to turn.'

'Ok,' Harry nodded, putting a sudden deliberate grin on his face and looking sideways at Draco once more.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he leaned across and muttered something to Goyle. Harry felt an immediate pleasure at seeing the look he had been able to evoke on Draco's face so he decided to push on a little more.

'What about my roots, Professor, are they cut ok?'

Snape had been about to turn towards the next bench, where Seamus, Dean and Neville were working, but he moved back and picked up several of Harry's roots and inspected them.

Harry waited, satisfaction once again swelling as he noted Draco's eyes narrowed, a slight look of confusion on his face as he stirred his own cauldron absently.

'Yes, they are fine,' Snape intoned after a few more seconds. Harry brought his eyes back to the professor and smiled again, genuinely pleased that he had done well enough to earn Snape's approval. 'Get them in quickly,' Snape added before turning towards the next bench, his black robes sweeping around him, wafting the hazy fumes in his wake.

At Snape's leave Harry threw Draco another pointedly happy smile before moving his attention across to the next bench where Snape was now prodding at the contents of Dean's cauldron while Seamus and Neville stood next to each other, glancing at Harry cautiously every few moments.

Harry nodded to them encouragingly and gave the thumbs up sign to Neville before turning back to his own work. His happiness at seeing his earlier assertion about Snape was being proved right was short lived however when, only a moment later, Snape's cutting voice rose across the sound of simmering cauldrons.

'Not another drop, Longbottom… what are you doing, you _idiotic boy?_'

Harry felt his heart jump to his throat as he looked across again to where Neville now stood, pale faced and trembling slightly, several steps away from his cauldron and from Snape. His cauldron was hissing violently and rattling against its base. Dean and Seamus were backing away from it.

Snape flicked his wand at the cauldron, vanishing the contents in an instant before setting dark, menacing eyes onto Neville once more.

'_Why_ were you adding the safflower oil?' Snape demanded as the rest of the room turned their attention to Neville's direction, the smirk firmly planted back on Draco's face.

'I… I'm not sure, sir,' Neville squeaked before looking down at the textbook as if frantically trying to find a line which would redeem his actions.

'You're not sure?' Snape repeated Neville's words coldly. 'Perhaps if you read your instructions for once, you _hapless_ boy, you would have some fathom of what you are doing!' Snape snapped fiercely.

'I… I thought I was supposed to, sir…' Neville stammered, looking down at his shoes.

'Read the seventh step, Longbottom, and tell me what it says to do,' Snape ordered, jabbing a finger towards Neville's open textbook.

Neville hesitated but stepped forwards a second later and read the line out, his voice trembling as he did so.

'Cut all roots and add, then stir for two minutes. Do not add the safflower oil until the potion has turned amber in colour.'

'Was your potion amber, Longbottom?' Snape interrogated sharply.

'No… no, sir,' Neville shook his head dismally.

'How many drops had you put in before I intercepted?'

'S… six, sir.'

'Then we are all extremely fortunate that I came over when I did, as I recall the instructions also clearly state _two drops_, no more. Your potion was this close to exploding in my classroom, you _senseless child!_' Snape scolded furiously. 'When are you going to start reading the instructions correctly… _you are a disaster waiting to happen!'_ Snape continued as Neville shrank back further. 'This is the easiest potion to brew from your textbook, Longbottom, and if - '

'Stop yelling at him!' Harry suddenly shouted vehemently across the room, his face screwed up and hands clenched down at his sides.

Snape's scolding was cut short. There was a palpable hushed silence as all pairs of eyes moved from Neville on to Harry, but he didn't care.

'Stop yelling at him like that!' Harry shouted again.

'I beg your pardon?' Snape spoke slowly; his voice lowered giving an icy chill around the room yet Harry ploughed on regardless, too riled up to care.

'He didn't do it on purpose, he only made one mistake, _stop being so mean!_' Harry vented.

'His _mistake_ almost caused an explosion,' Snape said coldly, his eyes narrowed and fixed unwaveringly onto Harry. 'I think I am warranted in my reaction, young man, and don't you _dare_ speak to me in that manner!' Snape scolded sharply causing several students to flinch.

'I don't care… _you're_ yelling at Neville!' Harry cried, completely losing his head in the heat of the moment. Several students muttered under their breaths at Harry's seeming defiance in front of Snape of all people!

Harry opened his mouth to say something else but Snape stepped forwards and threw an arm towards the classroom door.

'Out!' He ordered firmly, his eyes blazing. Harry stood on the spot and stared back for a moment, his mouth slightly open, and chest rising and falling from agitation.

'_Do not_ make me have to repeat myself, young man,' Snape said, his voice tight with ire, 'leave the class and wait for me in the corridor. How _dare_ you speak to me like that Harry - ' there was a short moment of silence until Snape cleared his throat, a flash of something crossing his face before he pointed towards the door once again.

'Outside, Mr Potter, we will discuss this at the end of class.'

The sudden appearance of his first name from Snape during class of all places, and the look this simple slip evoked on Draco's face was enough to bring Harry back to some of his senses. He pressed his lips together tightly but turned towards the door and made his exit, breathing heavily, his ears pounding as he shut the door behind himself with a loud and rather demonstrative thud.

* * *

Out in the dungeon corridor Harry kicked the toe of his shoe against the stone wall in frustration, his eyes pricking with salty tears. What was Snape _doing?_ He wasn't supposed to be like that… that wasn't how he was anymore! For a moment it was like being back in Potions during first year - when he was just vindictive and bitter Professor Snape and nothing else, but he wasn't supposed to be like that anymore!

Harry slapped his hand against the stone wall making his palm sting a moment later. Here he'd been, telling Seamus and Dean and poor Neville about how Snape had changed during the holidays and assuring Neville that Snape wasn't going to be the cold and callous professor he'd been in the past and that it would be ok to make mistakes and Snape had gone and done that! What was Snape _playing a_t! He knew the man didn't like carelessness but Neville hadn't done it on purpose, in fact, if there was one person in the class that tried their hardest to do things right it was Neville.

Harry blinked against the tears from his frustration and anger at the man, banging the heel of his right shoe against the stone wall again before sliding down against the wall to sit on the cold stone floor.

He'd wanted everyone to understand about him and Snape and how he felt having the man as his guardian and now it had all been ruined… Snape had ruined it! They were never going to understand… all they would see would be the old mean and callous man of before. They wouldn't see the man Harry was proud to have as his guardian now… the one he'd boasted about as being a great teacher who knows everything, who can answer _any_ question. They wouldn't see the man who had cared for him over all those weeks, the one who he liked to cuddle close to and read with in the evening and feel safe with like other kids probably did with their own parents!

Harry folded his arms across his chest tightly, the silence of the stone dungeon corridor making his sniffing sound even louder as it echoed off the walls. Snape didn't even _get _why he was upset, the man had just sent him out of class like some naughty little kid. He'd never been sent out of class before until now!

Anger and frustration and hurt tumbled around in Harry's stomach, churning and twisting for the next twenty minutes as he sat by himself outside the classroom. It felt like an eternity but finally the end of class neared and the classroom door opened as students began to file out.

Most of them glanced at Harry curiously as they past by. He wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, hoping they weren't red, as they did so. Dean, Seamus and Neville emerged momentarily, Neville still looking a little pale but he came straight over to Harry.

'I'm sorry I got you in trouble,' Neville said softly.

'What?' Harry blinked, pushing his hands against the stone floor and pushing himself up to stand. 'You didn't get me in trouble… it's all Seve… Professor Snape, he was the one yelling at you!' Harry said fiercely, the clenching in his stomach still not diminished.

'I did a stupid mistake,' Neville said sounding a little dejected, 'he's right, I could have blown up the classroom, Harry.'

'He still shouldn't have yelled at you like that!' Harry said hotly. 'It was only a mistake!'

At that moment Hermione and Ron exited, however, they did not have a chance to speak as Snape's stern voice filtered out from the classroom a second later.

'In here, Mr Potter.'

The tone held no room for debate and Harry turned to find Snape standing a few paces from the door, his arms folded across his chest and eyes fixed steadily to him.

'Go to your next class, Mr Weasley,' Snape instructed as Ron and Hermione lingered a little uncertainly.

'See you in charms, Harry,' Hermione said quietly before she and Ron took heed as Snape pointed them away. Several students were still exiting, scurrying past Snape in the doorway and as Harry took a few steps back into the classroom he came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

'Get to class, Mr Malfoy,' Snape intoned over his shoulder as he walked back up to his desk at the front of the room. Harry and Draco passed each other slowly. Harry expected to see the dirty smirk still etched on Draco's face from before, but instead, he found the blond-haired boy to have a rather curious, if not slightly suspicious, look on his face.

Draco flicked his eyes back up to Snape once but then retreated, leaving Harry and Snape alone. At his desk, Snape turned back to face Harry, who was still standing only a few steps inside the classroom. He flicked his wand and the door closed, before setting his dark eyes on Harry once more.

'Come here,' he said momentarily, pointing to a spot before him. Harry stayed where he was for a moment, his jaw still tight as well as his chest, but then, slowly, he made his way up to where Snape was pointing.

'Do you mind telling me what that little display was all about?' Snape questioned sharply as soon as Harry stopped before him. Harry didn't look up but simply glared at Snape's desk.

_Snape still didn't get it! Well, too bad… if Snape didn't know why he was so upset why_ _should he have to explain it to him!_ Harry thought mulishly.

'I'm waiting,' Snape pressed to which Harry responded with a stubborn shrug of his shoulders.

'Do not shrug your shoulders at me, young man, your behaviour was completely unacceptable, _what_ has gotten into you?' Snape said in a low, firm voice. Harry sniffed and looked away.

'_Answer_ me please,' Snape ordered again, in a tone that would usually get Harry confessing within a second, however, he was still so riled up and angry with Snape nothing was going to break through.

Snape waited a few seconds more but when no answer came he exhaled sharply and banged his hand down on his desk.

'Fine, I am not going to put any more time into this now, you have a charms class to get to and I have a group of 6th years waiting for me in the other classroom, but _do not_ think that this is going away, Harry, you and I are going to discuss this this afternoon when you come down to our quarters!' Snape vowed firmly. 'Get your things together and go to charms, I will see you this afternoon where you _are_ going to answer me whether you like it or not.'

Harry turned back towards the door slowly and grabbed his bag from the bench (it seemed Hermione or Ron had taken the liberty of packing his things up for him). He pulled the door open with a wrench and left without a word.

If he had been in a clearer state of mind, Harry may have noticed the black pair of school shoes and the flash of blond hair whip around the corner out of sight as he stepped out into the passage.

* * *

The end of Charms, the final class for the day, and Harry and Ron left Hermione to make their way down to meet Snape. Harry had been quiet ever since his outburst in Potions earlier on. He hadn't really had a moment to talk to Ron or Hermione about it because as soon as he'd arrived at Charms class Flitwick had ushered them inside. He'd spent the entire class flicking his wand haphazardly at the bowl of water he was supposed to be freezing, the bridge of his nose seeming permanently creased as he thought over and over about what Snape had done in Potions.

Now, making their way down to the dungeon quarters, Ron kept shooting him covert glances, opening his mouth a few times and then closing it again as if he were trying to think of the best thing to say.

'Neville's ok, you know,' he finally said as they descended the stone steps. 'I mean, it's not like Snape gave him some horrible detention to do… he just took points and made him write lines while everyone else finished their potion, plus he had to wipe all the benches down afterwards.'

'Yeah, well he still yelled at him just like he always used to… he always used to pick on him,' Harry sniffed, adjusting his bag on his shoulder, 'and there I was telling Neville about how much he had changed and stuff… and how he's a really good teacher!'

'Well, he is a _bit_ different in class,' Ron said slowly. 'I mean, he didn't have that look on his face like he used to have… like it was some victory to take points away.'

'He still took 'em,' Harry mumbled.

They reached Snape's office door, which would lead them into Harry and Snape's quarters, but found it locked.

'Are we meant to wait out here for him?' Ron asked as Harry let go of the handle. Harry shook his head silently and then, just as Snape had instructed him to do, he pressed his hand against the stone wall.

'Er… can I come in?' He asked hesitantly. Nothing happened and Harry scowled even more so. Perhaps Snape had locked them out on purpose; maybe he was going to send Ron away so he could spend all afternoon shouting at him for his behaviour in class.

'Try again,' Ron prompted. Harry sighed but put his hand against the stone once more. What was it he was supposed to say exactly?

'Er… may I enter?'

Second time around there was a definite click and then the door swung open to them.

'Wicked,' Ron grinned before taking a step inside. Harry followed a second later only to hear the echoing sound of footsteps approaching. He turned automatically towards the sound and found Snape striding up the stone passage with purposeful steps.

'Inside, Harry, and get your homework out,' Snape said without delay. Harry obeyed silently. Inside their quarters he retrieved his workbooks and quill from his bag and set them on the table, glancing up at Snape momentarily. The man was at his desk, stacking a pile of workbooks together at one end.

Wasn't he going to talk to him, isn't that what he'd said? Maybe he'd changed his mind… maybe he was going to forget the whole thing, like it had never happened. Well, Harry didn't want to have to talk to him about it anyway… not if Snape didn't even think it was important enough! The man didn't even understand why he was so upset - '

'Mr Weasley, you can get started while I speak with Harry,' Snape said suddenly, finished with his re-arranging of books and now standing up straighter, his dark eyes set to Harry across the room.

_Here it was._

'Over here, Harry,' Snape prompted evenly with several crooks of his index finger. Harry let his bag drop to the floor, noticing Ron glance sideways at him.

'_Now_ please,' Snape pressed further, his voice beginning to wield a slightly sharp edge to it.

'No,' Harry suddenly blurted out without really making a conscious effort to do so. It came more from the tight bubble in his chest.

'I beg your pardon?' Snape immediately responded, his eyebrow crooked.

'I don't wanna talk,' Harry continued on boldly, his voice now rising with a hint of defiance behind it. 'I don't wanna talk _or_ get yelled at… I didn't do anything wrong, you did!' He shot fiercely.

Harry could feel the frustration and anger, which he'd been carrying around with him since Potions class, rise within him once again. _What would be the point of talking? Snape didn't get it!_

'Enough!' Snape berated. 'I told you we would be discussing your appalling behaviour and we will, now do as you're told!' Snape ordered sharply as Ron stood rigidly off to the side a little, not looking at either Harry or Snape and becoming suddenly interested in the corner of his charms book.

'I _won't_!' Harry cried doggedly. 'Why should I? You're just going to yell at me and I'm _not _going to apologise!'

Snape furrowed his brow at him, eyes flashing dangerously. Why on earth was the boy behaving like this… of course he and Neville were friends but to react like this over his friend getting scolded for his stupidity in potions class was ridiculous!

He folded his arms and surveyed Harry before him. The boy's face was slightly scrunched, his cheeks flecked with pink as he blinked against brewing tears. Harry was working himself up into a proper state.

'I think you need to go to your room for a while,' Snape stated firmly a moment later.

'I'm not going to my room!' Harry reacted hastily, his agitation and temper clearly taking over. Snape's jaw tightened, his lips stretching into a thin line at Harry's continued defiance as Ron still stood, lingering off to the side looking awkward.

'You will do as you are told,' Snape uttered sternly a second later. 'You want to throw a tantrum and behave like a five year old you can do it in your bedroom, move!' Snape ordered, throwing an arm out to the direction of Harry's room.

For a brief moment it looked to Snape as if Harry wasn't going to go and Snape's thoughts flashed automatically to Molly Weasley (seeing as Ron was still standing there watching…or rather trying not to watch… the proceedings) wondering what she would do if one of her children openly refused to do as they'd been asked. Thankfully, however, Harry finally buckled under the look Snape was giving him and he stalked off towards his bedroom.

'You don't get it!' He yelled as he did so, tears starting to fall. 'You weren't meant to be like that_… I told them!_'

And that was it… the last statement punctuated by the slamming of the bedroom door, which sent Bumble fleeing across the room in fright.

Part of Snape wanted to rampage into that bedroom and scold Harry severely for not only his defiant attitude but for also slamming the door in such a way, but he'd learned, from past experience, to let the agitation and heat of the moment simmer down a little before reacting. He'd get what he wanted from Harry eventually, though there was still the issue of what had sparked this all off to begin with.

At Harry's leave Snape exhaled slowly and leaned his hands down against his desk, closing his eyes for a second until a soft shuffling sound brought his attention back to Ron, who was still standing off to the side looking extremely awkward.

'Get started on your homework, Mr Weasley,' Snape said with a sigh. Ron hovered for a moment longer, his eyes moving between Snape and Harry's closed bedroom door uncertainly before stepping forwards and sliding into his seat at the table.

The silence that permeated the room after Harry's demonstrative exit was soon filled with the sound of a scratching quill and the turning of pages. Snape stood, looking at Harry's bedroom door for several moments (Ron watching him surreptitiously from behind) before moving back to his desk and pulling his high-backed chair out from underneath. He didn't sit down though, instead he took to pacing the room, back and forth, his arms crossed, fingers tapping against his elbows as Harry's ringing words echoed in his head.

'_I did nothing wrong, you did!'_

'_You weren't meant to be like that… I told them!'_

Snape inhaled sharply and stopped pacing then, turning to find Ron's watchful eyes on him.

'Eyes on your work,' Snape said rather forcefully.

'Yes sir,' Ron fumbled, grasping at his quill again and feverishly flicking through the pages of his textbook. He was interrupted a moment later however by Snape…

'What did Harry mean, Mr Weasley, that… _he'd told them?_'

Ron looked up, an immediate expression of apprehension on his face.

'Oh… er…'

'It is obviously partly the reason why he is so… upset,' Snape added, looking at Ron closely. Ron moved his eyes across to Harry's bedroom door again, as if weighing up whether to speak or not.

'Mr Weasley?' Snape pushed.

'Oh… well… just that he'd told Neville and Dean and Seamus…'

'Told them what?' Snape pressed as Ron hesitated again.

'That you'd changed, sir,' Ron said quietly.

Snape's eyes stayed fixed on Ron as he leaned against the back of the threadbare sofa, a faint look of puzzlement crossing his face.

'Changed? As in… our relationship has changed?'

'Um… kind of… I guess…' Ron struggled, 'but more like… Neville was worried about class, um… making mistakes and stuff… and Harry was telling him not to… 'cause you were different now…' Ron trailed off.

Snape looked at him for a few long moments before taking leave of the sofa.

'Pack up your things, Mr Weasley, you may leave early today, go to your common room and finish your homework,' Snape said abruptly.

Ron's eyebrows rose slightly up into his ginger hair at Snape's sudden order and he looked across to Harry's closed bedroom door with clear apprehension written on his face once more.

'Harry will be fine, Mr Weasley,' Snape intoned evenly, noticing the expression on Ron's face.

'Yes, sir,' Ron nodded after another moment and he gathered his books together before turning towards the door which would lead him to Snape's office and then out into the dungeon corridor.

'Just don't tell your Mother I let you go early,' Snape called after him dryly.

'Er… no, sir,' Ron answered uncertainly before making his escape out the door.

At Ron's leave Snape stood where he was for several long moments, his eyes still trained to the door as he mulled over his next course of action. Harry needed to be spoken to and _he _needed to get to the bottom of the boy's behaviour. Why was everything with that child a blessed drama!

With that in mind Snape moved to Harry's bedroom, pausing at the door to listen. No sound emanated from inside so Snape grasped the handle and turned it, pushing the door open slowly causing it to squeak a little on its hinges.

Harry was laying face down on his bed, his arms wrapped around his pillow and his head turned to the side so he was facing away from the door. Snape let go of the doorhandle and stepped in, crossing over to the bed. A soft sniffling met his ears as he neared and Harry shifted slightly, aware of Snape's presence before burrowing the side of his face into his pillow even more.

'Go away!' He stated a second later as Snape stopped at the side of the bed.

'No, I will not,' Snape responded firmly before pushing Harry's legs over to make room and sitting down on the edge of the mattress, noticing with a faint grimace that the boy still had his school shoes on on his bed.

'Sit up, Harry, we are going to talk about your behaviour today whether you like it or not,' Snape said shortly. He waited for a few moments but Harry merely shifted around a little again and dug his hands deeper underneath his pillow without responding.

Snape exhaled sharply and rubbed at his temple, surveying Harry silently before suddenly reaching out and grasping Harry's right foot, unlacing the shoe and pulling it off in one swift motion. The left school shoe followed a second later by which time Snape's act had roused Harry from his stubbornness. He'd lifted his head up and twisted around to look over his shoulder at Snape who was now holding both of his school shoes pointedly.

'Shoes do not belong on your bed,' Snape answered Harry's silent look before he leant down and placed the shoes together on the floor. 'Now,' he continued as he straightened up and set his eyes on Harry once more, 'are you ready to start behaving like the twelve year old that you are?'

Harry blinked back and sniffed softly, his eyes moving to the open doorway leading out to the sitting area.

'I sent Mr Weasley back to Gryffindor tower seeing as I think we have a few things to discuss,' Snape explained, noticing Harry's glance towards the door. 'Sit up, for goodness sake!' Snape added sharply a second later, this time with a prompting tug at Harry's arm.

Despite the prominent scowl on Harry's slightly flushed, tear-stained face, he obeyed, pushing himself up off his pillow and flipping over onto his backside, pulling his legs up to cross them underneath each other.

'Now, _what_ is going on with you today?' Snape questioned frankly as Harry sat there in silence, looking down at his twisted socks.

'You should know,' Harry mumbled disagreeably, picking at the toe of one of them.

Snape sighed sharply at the response.

'If you're going to continue this defiant, sulky attitude then you can sit by yourself in here for the rest of the afternoon and do it, I think I have been _more_ than patient with you,' Snape said abruptly. 'This display obviously has something to do with me telling off Mr Longbottom for his stupidity in my class earlier on - '

'You didn't tell him off, you yelled at him!' Harry vented suddenly with indignation, bringing his eyes up to meet Snape's for the first time.

'He was careless enough to almost cause an explosion in my classroom - '

'He didn't mean to!' Harry cut in vehemently.

Snape furrowed his brow, his eyes narrowing slightly.

'Is that what this is about… the fact that I happened to scold one of my students in my class for not following what they were asked to do?' Snape questioned sharply. Harry swallowed and looked down at his feet again.

_Snape just didn't get it!_

'What are you expecting of me, Harry?' Snape pressed on at the thought of what Ron had told him before he'd left. There was a long pause before Harry finally spoke again.

'Neville was really worried about class… I told him it would be alright though, 'cause you'd changed and… and you wouldn't be like you were last year...and then you go and yell at him for one mistake!'

'Mr Longbottom nearly caused an explosion due to simple carelessness, I think that warrants some anger on my part when I am responsible for nineteen other students.'

'You didn't have to be so mean… and yell and scream at him!' Harry said. 'I told them you weren't like that anymore… that you were a really good teacher and stuff,' Harry added, 'now they're not going to believe me and… and they won't understand!'

'Understand what?' Snape questioned swiftly, rubbing his forehead, trying to get his head around the boy's actions.

Harry fell silent.

'Understand _what?_' Snape pressed further, leaning in and propping Harry's chin up to meet his eyes.

'That I like it that you're my guardian,' Harry almost whispered after several long moments. 'I wanted them to see that you're different… but then you just went back to being mean old _bat _Snape… I don't want people to hate you.'

Snape sat back at Harry's explanation and folded his arms, running Harry's reasoning through his head.

'Harry, I am your guardian and people are going to accept that no matter what, it has no bearing on how I teach my classes. You _know _I do not put up with nonsense,' he said in a low voice. 'Yes a lot has changed, but I am not all of a sudden going to turn into some soft-hearted, fool of a teacher, _especially_ when teaching a subject that can turn potentially dangerous. I scolded you plenty of times over the holidays for not following instructions when I allowed you up in my potions lab with me, did I not?'

'That's different,' Harry conceded softly.

'How?'

'You always explained why I shouldn't do something and you helped me do it properly and let me ask questions…and I know you tell me off because you care about me not getting hurt.'

'There was only one of you… not twenty in a classroom and I am strict here, just as back home, to keep order and keep _everyone_ safe,' Snape answered.

'Kids don't like being yelled at all the time,' Harry continued, 'you should tell them good stuff too… like you do with me sometimes now. Neville had all his roots cut up and ready before anyone!'

'Did he?' Snape said evenly.

'Uh huh,' Harry nodded. 'You were a good teacher at home, I liked having lessons with you,' he added, almost sounding disappointed.

'You're saying I am not a good teacher here?' Snape questioned, an eyebrow raised.

'I'm strict for a reason, Harry.'

'You can be strict without being mean … Neville always tries but you scare him…' Harry said before trailing off.

'That's what this is about… that I acted unfairly in class?' Snape probed.

'I told them that you were different and that… you were a really good teacher…' Harry repeated quietly. ' I don't want everyone to see mean old bat Snape.'

Snape inhaled deeply, his dark eyes surveying Harry closely for a moment.

'Perhaps my old habits are still somewhat ingrained, Harry, but I am _not_ going to allow my class to run into chaos by tolerating carelessness and stupidity,' he added swiftly a moment later. 'Potions can be a dangerous subject which is why I have always held control over my classes, _however,_' Snape continued as Harry opened his mouth to say something, 'I may have been a little… over zealous in my criticism of Mr Longbottom and I will see to perhaps assisting him a little more,' he intoned, 'after all… as much as it has not been in my nature I can't ignore the fact that _you _seem to respond to a bit of _positive reinforcement_, or whatever it is that damn book calls it, now and again.'

Harry's face immediately lit up at Snape's acknowledgement.

'And you gotta give points!' He added brightly, to which Snape shot him a look of 'don't push it'.

'I will give points out _where and when_ I think they are warranted, young man, which reminds me… twenty points from Gryffindor for your deplorable behaviour in class today.'

Harry's bright look fell from his face. 'Do not complain, you deserve it!' Snape said swiftly at seeing Harry's crest-fallen look. 'You are lucky that's all you're getting after the way you spoke to me today.'

'So…you're not gonna…' Harry uttered hesitantly, wriggling on his backside a little.

'No,' Snape shook his head after a moment's pause, 'though it would be _more_ than justified if I did,' he added pointedly. 'This is your one reprieve but if you _ever_ speak to me in that manner again you will not fair as well, I assure you.'

'Yes, sir,' Harry nodded solemnly a moment later. 'I'm sorry for yelling… I was just mad at you,' he added softly before pushing himself forwards to lean against Snape's side. 'I just want them to understand…But I'm glad you're gonna help Neville more, he might end up liking Potions just as much as I do now,' Harry commented as he felt Snape's arm wrap around his side. 'Hey, if you let me do potions stuff with you, like after school or on the weekends or something, maybe Neville could come too!' Harry suddenly thought, looking up.

'No,' Snape answered swiftly, 'I have more than enough to handle with you.'

'Yeah…I haven't had a very good first week, have I?' Harry noted, leaning back against Snape again.

'It's been far from ideal,' Snape answered a little dryly, smacking his hand lightly against Harry's leg a few times.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment before Harry spoke again.

'You called me Harry in class today… did you know?' He asked, his cheek pressed against Snape's black coat as a smile formed on his lips.

'Yes,' Snape replied after a brief pause, 'I doubt that went unnoticed.'

'Yeah, especially on Malfoy!' Harry declared rather happily.

'You seem rather pleased with that assertion,' Snape commented silkily, 'just remember what I told you, Harry…' he added, a hint of warning in his voice.

'Yeah… yeah, I know.'

'Right, up… you have homework waiting for you at the table,' Snape noted suddenly, pulling Harry away from him and standing up.

'Oh yeah…' Harry sighed a little heavily as he got to his feet, 'can't I…' he began before stopping abruptly.

'Can't you what?' Snape queried, turning back to him with an eyebrow raised.

'What was that?' Harry asked after a moment, the bridge of his nose creasing up again.

'What was what?' Snape asked sounding a little weary.

'That… voice?'

'I heard nothing… get started on your homework,' Snape said briskly.

'No… it was like… someone whispering…' Harry said slowly. He looked intently at the floor as if waiting for something to happen but the only thing that did was a sudden knock coming from out in the living area.

'Someone is at my office door,' Snape noted before taking Harry by the shoulders and propelling him out into the living area. 'Get started on your homework, if I don't see that quill in your hand by the time I get back there's going to be trouble.'

With that, Snape swept past Harry across the living area and through the door that lead out to his office. Harry stood on the spot for a moment as he heard Snape's footsteps retreat across the stone floor.

He'd definitely heard _something_… a whispered voice… it had almost sent chills up his arms… but Snape hadn't appeared to have heard anything…

Rip…tear… so hungry… for so long…

It was there again… that whisper… it sounded like it was getting louder! Harry took off across the living area towards Snape's office. _He'd have to hear it this time… no one could ignore that!_

Out in Snape's office Harry immediately noted voices; Snape was standing large and imposing in the doorway with his back to Harry, looking down at someone before him though blocking Harry's view of who it was.

'If that is all you have come for it is hardly important enough to come and interrupt me like this,' Snape said in a low voice, 'it could have easily waited until tomorrow!'

_Well, if Snape didn't deem whatever it was important…Harry_ thought before rushing forwards.

'Severus, I heard it again! It was even… louder,' Harry finished, trailing off as Snape turned around allowing Harry to see who it was at the door.

TBC…

* * *

**Hi all,**

**Gosh what a fortnight I've had… not the best I can tell you! (Perhaps that's the reason behind my angst-ridden chapter!! Haha). This chapter was becoming way too long so I have decided to break it into two… I think the break fits quite naturally anyway **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and left lovely feedback… it brightened my days up over the fortnight, I think I managed to reply to all but with the last few weeks I've had please forgive me if I've missed any of you!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I fear there still maybe some errant spelling mistakes throughout (even though I have checked it through like 3 times!!) I may need to write them out ten times each and hand them into Snape tomorrow **

**Anyways hope you like and enjoy what's left of the weekend.**

**Take care everyone.**


	6. The Draco Effect

**Chapter 6 **

**The Draco Effect**

'Malfoy! What are _you _doing here?' Harry blurted out as he stopped a few feet away from where Snape stood at the doorway. Snape had turned at the sound of Harry's entrance, revealing the pale face and pointed features of Draco Malfoy.

Draco's attention immediately shifted away from Snape and surprise crossed his face swiftly at the sight of Harry, his narrowed eyes lingering on Harry's sock covered feet for a brief moment before a sour look formed on his face.

'I know what _you're_ doing here, Potter, detention right?' He shot derisively, though his eyes betrayed a hint of uncertainty as they flicked between Harry and Snape and then down to Harry's sock covered feet once more.

'No, I live here,' Harry answered with swift assurance and a burst of satisfaction. He stepped forwards to Snape's side despite the look of warning Snape was sending him.

Draco's eyes swept between them both for the briefest second before his nose wrinkled up.

'Don't be stupid… I heard Professor Snape say you had to meet him here after school.' Harry opened his mouth to answer but Snape intervened, throwing a hand out and grasping him under the chin, interrupting any form of response.

'I thought I told you to get started on your homework?' He said swiftly with a firm set look on his face.

'Ha, you see, Potter,' Draco said with sneering triumph. '_You live here_…what, is your head still scrambled after last year?'

'Quiet Draco!' Snape snapped, flicking his eyes to Draco's direction. As he did so Harry pulled away from Snape's hand.

'I don't have detention, _dumb arse_, these are _our_ quarters… Snape's my guardian now, he can prove it!' He shot vehemently with a further rush of satisfaction before he felt Snape's cool fingers close in around the top of his arm.

'_Enough!_' Snape ordered fiercely, shaking Harry a little and glaring at both boys before spinning Harry round to face him again. 'You watch your language young man! You wish for me to give proof that I'm your guardian, you're about to get it, and believe me you will not like it one bit, my boy,' Snape warned sharply. 'I asked you to get started on your homework, now go and do it!'

Harry stood still and looked up at Snape for a moment, perfectly ready to argue his case for staying and showing Draco that what he'd said was true, however, as Snape's eyes began to flash dangerously he thought better of it.

There was an intense desperation within Harry to make Draco see the truth and watch the stupid look on his face be wiped away, but sense prevailed as he realised that getting his backside smacked in front of Draco was not the way to go about it.

He slid out of Snape's cool grip a second later and stepped back as Draco's eyes flicked between him and Snape with a slightly disconcerted look behind them.

'Go and get started, I will be back momentarily to check what you've done,' Snape ordered again, pointing Harry back towards the open door of their quarters.

'Fine,' Harry conceded a little heavily before turning back to the open door. 'I might go and do my homework in my _bedroom_,' he added pointedly over his shoulder. 'And once I've finished I can have a big bowl of strawberry ice cream sent down from the - '

'Go!' Snape ordered sharply.

Harry retreated, though deliberately left the door to their quarters open a noticeable foot until Snape called after him to close it. He obeyed with a sigh but managed to catch a final glimpse of Draco's somewhat confused and rather sour expression before pushing the door closed the final way.

* * *

'Now, what is the real reason for you coming down here, Mr Malfoy?' Snape questioned intently once he heard the click of the door as Harry pushed it closed.

'I told you, I left my ink pot in the potions room and I need it to do my homework,' Draco answered though his eyes wavered away from Snape's.

'_Do not_ lie to me, the minute I opened the door I could tell from the shifty look in your eye. You're too easy to read, Draco,' Snape commented silkily. 'I must say I am rather disappointed in you – one of my Slytherins and the best you could come up with was that you'd misplaced your ink pot,' Snape said steadily, 'I expected better Slytherin cunning from you than that.'

Draco squared his shoulders a little at that but still did not meet Snape's eyes full on.

'I suppose the events during potions class today led you here… not to mention that you seemed to have eavesdropped somewhat, how else would you have heard that Harry was expected to meet me down here after school, yes?' Snape continued on smoothly.

Draco shifted his feet slightly before finally looking up to Snape's black eyes with built up determination.

'So what?' He shot rather steely causing Snape's features to instantly harden.

'_Do not_ get insolent with me,' Snape warned, letting a silence permeate for a moment before speaking again. ' Perhaps I should make contact with your father, make him aware of your rather unsatisfactory participation in class thus far. Indeed, today you seemed far more interested in Mr Potter's activities than your own work, your potion was lamentable at best,' Snape noted. 'I'm sure your father would be interested to hear that his son is not applying himself to achieve what is expected of him…'

'No don't!' Draco said with sudden alarm.

'Then I suggest you put your focus back to where it belongs,' Snape said sharply before he inhaled slowly and levelled Draco with a pointed look. 'Your prowling around is unwarranted… besides, I am sure you would have eventually found out what you are so _eager_ to know, it is no secret after all, it would not have taken people much longer to become aware of the shift in my relationship towards Mr Potter... Patience is a virtue, Draco.'

Draco fell silent and stared up to Snape, his mouth slightly open as his brain ticked over.

'But, it's not… I mean… you're not… my dad said…'He finally fumbled.

'Close your mouth Draco, gormlessness is unbecoming to a Slytherin, stammering around like the cat got your tongue,' Snape said, shaking his head as he swept his cloak around himself, folding his arms in the process.

He surveyed Draco with a steadfast look for a few good moments before speaking again with plain intentions.

'Mr Potter is now my ward, I have taken over legal guardianship of him and since I have now given you the revelation you were so _eager _to have I will give you the same warning I have given Harry – you will keep out of each others way if you cannot behave civilly when faced with each other. I am not going to put up with any nonsense this year between _either_ of you and if there is, believe me, there will be consequences. I will not have either of you behaving like common muggle thugs, am I understood?'

Draco remained glued to the spot, his eyes upon Snape and a furrowed ridge at the bridge of his nose.

'_Guardianship?_' He said in somewhat disbelief.

'That is what I said,' Snape nodded. '_Am_ _I understood, Draco?_' He repeated a little more forcefully.

Draco stood unmoving for several more silent moments before a 'yes sir,' was finally uttered.

'Then I hope that you will remember it, I am your Head of House but I am also now Harry's guardian and you _will _respect that. I have a responsibility towards both of you. Now, I trust you do not need my assistance with an errant ink pot after all?' Snape asked pointedly.

'No sir,' Draco conceded after a moment, his tone unusually subdued.

'Then I suggest you get back to the common room and see to homework you may have,' Snape instructed. 'I do not take kindly to slipping grades from any students in my House, as you well know.'

It took a few moments but Draco turned slowly away from the doorway.

'Remember what I have said, Mr Malfoy, no nonsense and I mean it,' Snape emphasised.

'Yes sir,' Draco uttered before turning back along the corridor with an intently furrowed and disconcerted expression.

* * *

Harry pressed his ear harder against the small, rusted, brass keyhole as he shifted his weight a little and winced; his knees were beginning to hurt from bearing his weight against the hard, stone floor, but he stayed in position as the muffled conversation of Snape and Draco continued.

After Snape had ordered him back into their quarters Harry had immediately crouched down to the small keyhole for any chance of eavesdropping on what was going on. An eye to the hole led to little result though, so he'd moved to pressing his right ear against the brass fitting and was rather pleased to be rewarded with a muffled yet audible conversation.

He missed a few words here and there, particularly when Snape lowered his voice the way the man sometimes did to make a point, but he could piece together most of it and it seemed that Draco was not getting away easily.

Ha! Served him right! The stupid idiot had thought something was up and then gone and eavesdropped after class. He hadn't even made up a decent lie as to why he'd come down here… _he _could have thought up something better than that, not that he would have got it passed Snape, the man always seemed to be on to him in a second.

He winced again as he shifted his right knee.

'_Mr Potter is now my ward, I have taken over legal guardianship of him…'_

Harry smiled to himself at hearing Snape's pronouncement – and the man had said it in a way as if it were the most natural thing in the world as well! Oh, how he would love to see Draco's stupid face right now, if only Snape had let him stay…

'…_I will give you the same warning I have given Harry – you will keep out of each others way if you cannot behave civilly when faced with each other. I am not going to put up with any nonsense this year between either of you and if there is, believe me, there will be consequences. I will not have either of you behaving like common muggle thugs, am I understood?'_

Good! - Harry thought surely to himself - if _he_ got that warning so should Draco!

'…_Then I hope that you will remember it, I am your Head of House but I am also now Harry's guardian and you will respect that. I have a responsibility towards both of you. Now, I trust you do not need my assistance with an errant ink pot after all?' _

'_No sir.' _

'_Then I suggest you get back to the common room and see to homework you may have._ _I do not take kindly to slipping grades from any students in my House, as you well know.'_

'_Remember what I have said, Mr Malfoy, no nonsense and I mean it.'_

There was a muffled response and then a moment of silence before a click of a door sounded followed by the sudden and distinct sound of Snape's advancing footsteps.

Harry immediately jumped back from the door and scooted across the stone floor of the living area, straight back to his seat at the table where he flipped open his text book and dipped his quill into the ink just as the door behind him opened.

'I hope for your sake that you have made a start,' Snape noted firmly as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

'Yes,' Harry answered, hurriedly writing 'Transfiguration Chapter 2' at the top of his page and then circling a number one on the left side.

Snape's eyebrows quirked instantly with suspicion at Harry's lack of questioning regarding Draco's visit, as well as the unusual studiously bent head over the table. He strode over to find Harry staring at a fairly blank page intently, his quill hovering near a rather wonky number one.

'Is this all you have to show me?' Snape questioned as he glanced over Harry's shoulder, and leaned a hand down on the back of the boy's chair.

'Oh… I'm just thinking about the answer,' Harry said, looking up at Snape and clearly struggling to keep his face neutral.

'Is that so?' Snape uttered knowingly. With a rather pointed look he reached into the sleeve of his robe and extracted his wand, flicking it towards Harry's textbook a second later and causing a flurry of pages to turn before landing on a page with _'Chapter 2'_ clearly labelled at the top.

'I believe you'll find that being on the correct page may be of help to you somewhat,' Snape said silkily as Harry looked down at it and pressed his lips together before whispering a rather subdued 'yes sir'.

'What have I told you about eavesdropping?'

'Not to do it,' Harry answered quietly.

'Precisely. You and Draco are a fine pair! _Do not_ let me find you eavesdropping again, this is your final warning,' Snape noted firmly.

'How did you know I was - ' Harry began before being cut off with a swift look and an order to get his work done.

* * *

Harry didn't question Snape on Draco's visit - there didn't seem to be much point seeing as he had overheard most of the conversation anyway and Snape clearly knew he'd heard.

The day had been a complete roller coaster what with the events during potions class with Neville, Harry's subsequent talk with Snape and then Draco skulking around.

Despite feeling slightly guilty about his eavesdropping, Harry was rather pleased to have seen that Snape hadn't let Draco go easily – threatening to contact his father and giving him the same warning that Harry had received.

In the past, Draco had always seemed a little like Snape's own 'golden boy' in Harry's mind so to have overheard Draco get an earful and the same warning as he had gotten was highly satisfying and Harry's anger at Snape over the man's conduct in potions class that day had all but ebbed away.

Not only that, but the way Snape had told Draco about the guardianship had caused a bubble of happiness to rise in Harry as well. The man had said it, straight out as plain as anything…like it was the most natural thing – it wasn't a secret and it was no big deal.

Late that night, as he lay in bed in his dormitory, Harry smiled to himself in the darkness as he thought it all over in his head again, his mind slowly drifting towards sleep. Draco knew the truth now, how he would have loved to have seen his face when Snape had told him! He wouldn't be able to spout off again about his father's long time connections with Snape, like he was better and more important because of it… not now… not now Snape was _his father!_

Harry's eyes flicked open at that sudden thought. He'd almost been asleep when it had washed into his mind, but did that make it invalid? Deep down he knew he felt that way now, and had done so for quite a while if he was honest. Snape was as much a parent to him now as Mr and Mrs Weasley were for Ron, but this was the first time he'd actually acknowledged him as 'father' in his head before.

He rolled over onto his back and blinked against the darkness, Ron's snores echoing around the dormitory.

_Should_ he see Snape as his dad? …Maybe it was wrong – the man wasn't his real father… but he was just like a father figure now. But then… what about his _real _Dad? If he was starting to see Snape as his father did that mean his real dad wasn't really his dad anymore? He didn't want that! Maybe his real dad would be upset about him seeing Snape as his father…

Harry dropped off to sleep twenty minutes later, those conflicting feelings running through him, pushing all thoughts of Draco from his mind.

* * *

The next morning, however, Harry found the effect of Draco finding out about the guardianship to be in full swing.

He awoke rather late to the sound of Ron's hurried voice.

'Harry, you better get up or McGonagall's gonna chew us out for being late… unless you're sick… are you sick?'

'No,' Harry mumbled blearily as he sat up and wiped the remnants of sleep from his eyes before looking at the little clock on his beside cabinet.

He _had _gone over time! Springing out of bed he dressed in record time, tucking his school shirt in haphazardly, and got his school things together before racing down with Ron to the Great Hall for a hasty breakfast.

As soon as they entered Harry noticed something was off – there was an immediate shift of attention to him and several hushed conversations as he and Ron moved down between the House tables to get to where Hermione was sitting, sipping a glass of pumpkin juice while reading one of Lockhart's 'required reading' texts.

'Er… hey,' Harry said as he slid into the seat next to her, his brow furrowing as a group of Hufflepuffs passed by, eyeing him closely before turning towards each other in a huddle.

'Harry… hi!' Hermione said, putting Lockhart's book down and setting her brown eyes to him. 'Um… you ok?'

'Yeah, why?' Harry questioned slowly as Lavender Brown and Padma looked down at him from further up the table. 'Er… what's going on? Why's everyone looking at me weird?'

Hermione's eyes moved to Ron for a split second and Harry answered his own question.

'It's about Snape and the guardianship, isn't it?'

'Well, you said you didn't want it to be a secret,' Hermione offered in a rather forced, positive tone. 'Everyone kind of seems to know…'

'Draco,' Harry said without pause and quite adamantly. He scanned his eyes around the House tables where eyes looked back at him and those that didn't were buried in deep conversation.

'I guess news spreads fast around here,' Ron said.

'Fine,' Harry shrugged a second later, 'let them look and talk… I don't care. I don't want it as a secret, as I said,' he said firmly.

'Of course not,' Hermione nodded before smiling and pushing a bowl of cereal and a jug of milk towards him.

Although the stares and the looks he was getting were a little annoying, Harry found the most disconcerting thing was overhearing the 'hushed' conversations that buzzed around him.

'_Snape! Of all people… how do you think that happened, I mean… who would want to be stuck with that git! Don't you think it's a bid odd?'_

'_I heard it was something to do with what happened at the end of last year…'_

'_Ha, Professor Snape must have some plan… I mean, why would he willingly take on Potter for Merlin's sake!'_

Harry bent his head a little further over his cereal bowl and tried to block them out rather unsuccessfully. Thankfully, however, Ron cleared his throat a moment later.

'Ugh, I don't know how I'm gonna stay awake in Binns' class this morning,' he said rather loudly, drowning out nearby whispers.

'Well, you'd better because you are not relying on my notes this year,' Hermione stated rather sharply, flipping a couple of pages of Lockhart's book and sniffing.

Ron yawned loudly and rather demonstratively and Harry caught the yawning bug himself, following suit a few seconds later. The evening before, the three of them had eaten dinner together in the Great Hall and then returned to Gryffindor Tower, taking up residence in their favourite armchairs by the fireplace and staying there until rather late in the evening, discussing Draco and his eavesdropping and snooping around as well as the mysterious voice Harry thought he had heard.

Ron had seemed rather taken with the 'bodyless' voice story though Hermione was a lot more sceptical and even Harry himself had pushed it to the back of his mind up until then, the fact of Draco showing up casting it from his thoughts.

'_Did you tell Snape you heard it again?' Ron questioned intently._

'_No… Draco showed up and then I just forgot all about it. It was probably nothing anyway as Hermione said… I mean, there's always strange noises around this place.'_

Two more yawns and a slice of toast later and Harry had had enough of the spotlight cast upon him whilst sitting there, most especially from the Slytherin table. It seemed that every Slytherin eye was upon him and they were not being at all discrete in their supposedly 'whispered' conversations.

'Let's go,' he said, suddenly, pushing his plate of crusts away and standing up, 'it's like I've grown two heads or something.'

Ron and Hermione nodded without question and also stood, the three of them making their way back down the aisle between the House tables.

'Don't worry, it will all wear off soon,' Hermione offered a little consolingly as they got back out into the entrance hall. Harry turned to her.

'You think so?' He said, raising an eyebrow – she giggled.

'What?' Harry said.

'Oh… nothing, Harry,' Hermione answered, shaking her head but still giggling softly under her breath.

'Yes there is… what is it?' Harry pressed, stopping in his tracks and causing Ron to almost bump into him.

'Well…' Hermione said slowly, casting a look to Ron for a moment, '…you raised your eyebrow just like Professor Snape does… you looked just like him when you did it!'

Harry's hand immediately shot to his eyebrows.

'No, I didn't.'

'Yes, you did, when you said _'you think so'_,' Hermione said, nodding affirmatively at him with a smile at the corners of her mouth.

Harry opened his mouth to deny it again but instead he looked to Ron who just sort of grinned at him. He closed his mouth and rubbed at his eyebrow before letting his hand drop back down to his side.

Had he really given Snape's famous eyebrow? Had the man influenced him that much and he didn't even realise it? It wasn't like Hermione to just make stuff up out of the blue like that… and kids did seem to do stuff the same as their parents; he had noticed a few times that Ron's laugh was exactly the same as his dad's. Had that happened to him since having Snape around so much?

Harry turned his green eyes to Ron and Hermione again after a moment.

'Alright, well maybe I did, but… do you really think it will, you know… stop?' He said seriously, turning the subject back to the attention he was attracting.

'Of course,' Hermione nodded in an assuring manner, still smiling slightly. 'It's just something new at the moment and… unexpected,' she explained further. 'I mean… Snape's not your average fatherly type. People are bound to find it a little… strange… at first, I mean only at first…' Hermione added hastily at Harry's withering look.

She was just about to continue but was interrupted by a low, smooth voice from behind.

'Did I hear my name, Miss Granger?'

The three of them turned to find Snape standing there, eyeing them each in turn until his attention finally rested on Harry.

'Oh… er… I was just saying…' Hermione stammered a little but Snape interrupted, his attention diverted by the state of Harry's appearance. Indeed, getting up rather late that morning Harry's appearance was a little worse for wear due to his hasty retreat to breakfast - His school shirt wasn't tucked in properly on one side, the bottom of it flapping again his pocket, his tie was crooked, his hair was sticking up in all directions and his left shoelace was undone and snaking to the floor.

'Tuck your shirt in for goodness sake,' Snape ordered rather sternly. 'Why aren't you dressed properly? You look like you've just walked in like some vagabond off the street corner!'

Harry looked down at himself rather sheepishly.

'Oh, er… I got up a bit late,' he answered softly whilst hastily tucking his shirt in and then attending to his tie, his cheeks flushing slightly as passers by eyed the interaction and whispered as they went.

'You look tired,' Snape noted swiftly as Harry ran his hands through his hair in a rather pointless effort to get it to lie flat. 'What time did you go to bed last night?'

'Um, I'm not sure,' Harry said hastily, hoping Snape wasn't going to make a big deal about it in front of everyone, he would be mortified if the man started lecturing him about appropriate bedtimes!

'_Too late_, by the looks of it,' Snape continued on, reaching out a hand and taking Harry under the chin briefly to look down into his rather tired eyes. Harry pressed his lips together for a moment before Snape dropped his hand away and, without any further disapproval, pointed them away.

'Get to class, all of you. I will see you in Potions later this morning.'

And with that he swept away, people moving out of his path as he went, though eyeing him with the same curious looks as Harry had been enduring.

* * *

'Hurry up with that, I want to speak to you before dinner and at this rate you'll be lucky to get there before pudding,' Snape intoned as Harry re-filled Bumble's water bowl, talking to her softly.

Snape had sent Ron off to dinner already, explaining that he wished to speak to Harry briefly and that his friend would catch up with him momentarily.

Pushing the water bowl back against the wall, Harry managed to get in a few brief pats and a tickle behind the ears before Snape pulled him away with a rather pointed clearing of his throat.

'Alright, that's enough, you can come down again after dinner if you wish, _before_ curfew that is,' Snape added as Harry stood up and turned to see Snape beckoning him over to his desk.

_What was this going to be about?_ Harry thought as he pulled at his tie to loosen it a little. He hadn't gotten into any trouble that day… not that he could think of…

'What is it?' He questioned a moment later with slight hesitation, the bridge of his nose creasing up.

'Come _here_,' Snape re-iterated, pointing to a spot by the side of his desk.

Maybe it was about Draco and how he had obviously spread word around about the guardianship. Had Snape found it as uncomfortable as he had today?

Harry moved forwards, his eyes pinned to Snape.

'Is this about Malfoy telling everyone - ' Harry started but Snape shook his head.

'No, this is about this morning when I found you looking like a common vagrant. I did not press the point then but I am going to now. What time did you get to bed and do not try to tell me you don't know,' Snape said, pointing a finger at Harry.

'No really, I'm not sure,' Harry started, '…but I guess it was pretty late,' he conceded at the look Snape gave him.

'Yes, I could tell just from looking at you this morning that you did not get enough sleep,' Snape nodded, folding his arms and looking down at Harry rather firmly. 'I would have hoped you would be a little more responsible for yourself after I gave you a set bedtime over the holidays as a good example for you to get used to.'

'But… nobody goes to bed at nine o'clock!' Harry protested.

'I don't care what any other Gryffindors do, Harry, all I care about is what you are doing. If you cannot be responsible enough to get adequate sleep then I will give you a bedtime and I will appoint one of the elves here at the school to see that you adhere to it,' Snape said smoothly.

'You wouldn't!' Harry said, mortification written across his face at the prospect.

'Would you prefer for me to come up to Gryffindor Tower and put you to bed myself?' Snape asked with a slight smirk at his lips knowing full well how the boy would react to that.

'That's even worse!' Harry shot, his eyes wide.

'Then I suggest you start acting responsibly. I do not want to see you wandering through your classes half asleep. Am I understood?'

'It's not fair!' Harry exclaimed, ignoring Snape's question, his jaw stuck out a little. 'Nobody else has a bedtime!'

'I'm not giving you a bedtime… yet,' Snape said pointedly. 'However, if you cannot be sensible then I will have to see about giving you one, is that understood?'

'Yes,' Harry huffed a moment later with clear irritation.

'And you can stop with the pouting lip and the death stare you are giving me,' Snape scolded, pointing a long finger at him once more.

Harry sighed but wiped the look of his face a second later.

'It wasn't just 'cause I was up late, you know,' he said as Snape let his hand drop back to his side. 'I went to bed but then I didn't get to sleep straight away. I was thinking about stuff.'

'Oh, what kind of stuff?' Snape asked.

Harry looked up at him hesitantly for a moment but then merely shrugged.

'Just stuff.'

'Well, if you had gone to bed at a reasonable hour that stuff would not have been a problem,' Snape responded.

'Yeah, I guess so,' Harry begrudgingly nodded.

'Good, then I am glad we have sorted that out. Now, let's go… I'll walk with you to dinner.'

Harry looked up at him quickly at that.

'You know everyone's looking at me weird… and talking about the guardianship thing?'

'Yes, I did noticed that this morning,' Snape responded calmly, ushering Harry towards the door.

'Draco told everyone,' Harry said a little darkly.

'Yes, I expect he did start it off; news travels fast. He was rather… taken aback last night,' Snape noted silkily before looking down at Harry at his side. ' Is it a problem for you that people now know of our new situation? I seem to recall a conversation or two in which you were rather adamant that it was not to be hidden. It was only a matter of time, Harry, before it all came out.'

'I know… I just don't like people looking at me like that and whispering about me… it reminds me of my first day at Hogwarts when people would look and stare where ever I went.'

'It will pass,' Snape said with firm assurance. 'Now come, I am getting hungry,' he added, pushing Harry out the door now with a firm hand to the boy's back.

* * *

To Harry, the next three weeks flew by as things began to settle down and life at Hogwarts fell into a steady pattern.

Just as Snape had said, the spotlight on Harry regarding what had transpired over the holidays began to gradually diminish as the surprise and novelty of it all wore off a little more each day. Indeed, Harry found that by the second week in he could walk through the hallways or to dinner in the evening with Snape beside him without too many prying eyes or whispered comments shot in his direction – and it was certainly a relief.

Of course there were still the questions asked out of the blue, especially from his fellow Gryffindors who were curious to know any kind of detail about Severus Snape – such as whether Harry had ever witnessed him turning into a bat or if the man took his potions set to bed with him. Harry didn't mind and found it especially pleasing when one of his 'Snape anecdotes' led to others discussing their own parents. To Harry it felt like he was just a regular kid for the first time in his life.

Of course, Harry also found that discussing one's parental figure in a public forum held certain risks, especially when that parental figure overheard a particularly amusing anecdote and was not as impressed as fellow peers.

Harry did garner a bucket load of sympathetic looks, however, whenever Snape made his appearance and pulled Harry aside, away from an afternoon or weekend activity, everyone automatically assuming Snape was going to scold him severely and then dice him into potion ingredients for whatever transgression he must have done.

No, after three weeks most of the student body had gotten over the news of Harry's new guardianship, the only exception of course was Draco. He continued to hold a sour look on his face every time he and Harry got near each other, although it seemed that Snape's warning was holding… for now.

The weeklong grounding Harry and Ron had found themselves in over the car fiasco was well and truly over and Harry was more than happy to put the whole sorry affair behind him. As well as that, Potions class had also settled down considerably after Harry's brazen outburst.

Part of Harry still couldn't believe he'd gotten away so lightly after the way he'd spoken to Snape that day. It wasn't as if the man had gone soft with him or anything since school had started - he was just as strict as he'd always been, with Harry receiving several stern reprimands over the weeks; the most recent after slamming his bedroom door one evening after Snape had sent him in there to clean up the mess he'd left the previous night.

He and Ron had spent the evening playing games and Harry had left chess pieces, cards and counters strewn from one end of his room to the other. A rather loud discussion had ensued as to the responsibilities of the Hogwarts elves to clean compared to those of a twelve year old boy and Harry had stomped off to his room and slammed the door so hard Snape's bones had rattled within him. Needless to say, his reaction earned him a crack of Snape's hand across the seat of his trousers and a thorough warning against any further door slamming.

Harry wasn't really sure why he'd acted like such a brat and once he'd finished cleaning up, his backside ringing in Snape's wake, he found a bubble of remorse within him which led him back out to the living area to give a sincere apology.

Yes, Snape was still as strict as ever, however, there was a definite shift in his interaction with students. His manner was still sharp and biting and he continued to pounce on anyone who made the simplest of mistakes in class, however, explanations were given, as well as small bits of assistance, which the students could use to rectify their 'mess'.

This shift was none more obvious than when it came to Neville, who during the second week managed to distil and fill a vile of a fully completed Hiccuping Draught. Harry had felt rather pleased at that accomplishment and had not only given Neville a thumbs up but Snape as well (only to be met with a raised eyebrow and a sharp 'get back to work!') Despite Snape's lacklustre response Neville provided a whispered 'thanks Harry' as he moved past to get to the store room five minutes later.

Yes, in Harry's mind everything was finally settling down - Most of his classes were going ok (apart from Professor Lockhart's who seemed more interested in his students learning about his accomplished history rather than any actual practical skills) and Quidditch training has also started (for the Gryffindors at least – led by Wood who seemed even more determined to get the cup that year by running them into the ground early). The best thing, however, was that it seemed that returning to Hogwarts hadn't altered the new foundations he and Snape had built up.

Perhaps a more subconscious part of Harry had feared that, once back into teaching duties, Snape's priorities would shift and he would have limited time for him. Having someone there who was looking out for him now and who genuinely cared and pulled him up on things when he needed to be was still a new experience for Harry and he did not want it to stop.

He made frequent visits to Snape in the evenings and during the weekends (subconsciously alleviating doubts which sometimes reared in the back of his mind and checking that Snape was still there for him) out of which certain routines began to develop naturally.

Wednesday and Friday evenings became kind of 'family nights' when Harry and Snape would have dinner together in their quarters, Harry chatting away about events of the day before they'd settle down for the evening – Harry playing with Bumble or drawing or even challenging Snape to a game of chess which he had actually managed to persuade the man into during the second week of term. He would sleep in his bedroom in their quarters on those nights and on Saturday mornings spend a few hours assisting Snape in his lab with some kind of experiment or other.

There were two things that Harry enjoyed most about his evenings spent with Snape and felt relieved that they had continued on whilst being back at school (not that he would ever admit it to anyone – he was twelve after all!); one was sitting in Snape's large armchair, reading together and the other was actually having someone there to see him off to bed, switch his light off and say goodnight (the first few nights back at school Harry had actually missed Snape's 'goodnight') – both traditions had began back during the holidays and both were ones that Harry was not keen to give away just yet despite getting older.

He knew other kids would think it was childish but to Harry both things were something special… things that he'd missed out on growing up and deep down he loved the feeling of comfort and security he got from them.

He had very distinct memories from when he was very young of seeing Dudley wrapped up in his parent's arms or sitting in their laps being read to or at times, when Harry had been coming back from the bathroom in the evening, seeing Dudley being tucked into bed and wished a 'goodnight'. They were simple things that he had longed for for so many years and now he had them he was not going to give them up easily.

* * *

Friday evening of the third week of term and Snape took a sip of his evening drink, the hazy waft of alcohol hitting his senses as he flicked through Harry's Transfiguration workbook.

Since it had become a regular occurrence for Harry to sleep in their quarters two evenings a week Snape had formed a habit of checking through the boy's schoolwork every Friday evening, usually whilst Harry was having his bath. Keen to keep a watchful eye on the Harry's education and progress, Snape found the best way was to keep a continuous check on his work.

A pile of workbooks sat on his lap as he worked his way through and Transfiguration was now the last one left, although there seemed to be one missing from the pile – DADA. Either Harry had forgotten to bring it down with him or he'd left it behind on purpose, Snape wasn't sure.

Last week Harry had hardly anything written in it saying that Lockhart hadn't given them any written work to do. Goodness knows what the fool of the man was teaching! Snape thought, shaking his head before scanning his eyes down the final page of writing in Harry's book.

Most of the boy's work was fine and well up to standard, Snape was pleased to note, however the persistent spelling errors were a regular occurrence throughout his writing. Some professors had picked up on it, circling the misspellings or underlining them while others seemed to have simply marked for content of information and nothing else.

The extra spelling schedule Snape had been toying with for a couple of weeks was looking more and more likely.

He snapped the book closed at that thought and placed the entire pile on the floor by his feet, his mind still lingering on Harry's academics. He still knew so little about the child's upbringing in relation to schooling and such. He had first wondered about it a couple of weeks ago but as yet had not questioned Harry on the subject. It seemed this evening may be the perfect opportunity.

Harry emerged from the bathroom five minutes later, wearing pyjamas and his hair still slightly damp.

'I hope you have cleaned up in there,' Snape noted silkily, swirling his glass in his hand.

'I did,' Harry nodded, scratching one side of his nose. 'Why'd we have to have that horrible scratchy grey soap here too, I don't like it!' He pronounced heartily a second later.

'Soap is soap and it has performed its job perfectly fine up till now,' Snape noted evenly as Bumble sidled up and rubbed against Harry's stack of workbooks on the floor.

'It sucks!' Harry spouted suddenly, though pressing his lips together immediately afterwards due to the look his pronouncement had produced on Snape's face.

'You watch your tone and your words, young man, or some of that soap may find its way into your mouth for a good scrubbing,' Snape warned as he leant down and pushed Bumble away.

Harry's eyes widened considerably at such a thought.

'Do people actually do that?' He asked.

'People whose children cannot control their mouths,' Snape intoned meaningfully. 'If you want to find out for sure I have a new bar just waiting - '

'No, I'm good!' Harry insisted quickly.

'Then I suggest you start reigning in some of your language of late. I've noticed a considerable decline over the past few weeks since being back a school. Some rather choice phrases and believe me, you are nearing my line of tolerance.'

'Sorry,' Harry conceded quickly despite not being entirely certain whether Snape really meant it about the mouth soaping.

'Is my work ok?' He asked, changing the subject.

'Yes, however where is your Defence Against the Dark Arts book?'

'Oh, I didn't bring it 'cause I haven't written anything in it since last week,' Harry explained, shrugging slightly.

'What, nothing for an entire week?' Snape questioned sceptically.

'Nope,' Harry shook his head. 'Professor Lockhart doesn't give us written work… he just tells us about all the stuff he's done and reads chapters to us from his books. He doesn't even bring stuff in to show us now, not since the Cornish Pixies – Seamus said it took him all week to find his wand after they nicked if off him!'

'Hmm,' Snape murmured, Harry unable to decipher the tone behind it.

'He's weird… he keeps offering me advice on being famous and stuff…' Harry added, his cheeks flushing slightly.

'Does he… then I may just need to have a small discussion with him,' Snape intoned evenly though Harry saw a flicker of something behind the man's eyes for a moment.

'Of all the people to hire,' Snape muttered under his breath a second later, tapping his finger against the side of his glass as he looked down to the liquid inside.

'What?' Harry asked, missing Snape's words.

Snape's eyes moved back up, watching as Harry pulled at the bottom of his pyjama top, which seemed to be riding up to his naval.

'Never mind… are they your regular pyjamas?' Snape questioned as he noted the bottoms of them also sitting a few inches higher from Harry's ankles than from what he remembered them being before.

'Yes,' Harry answered, looking down and pulling at his pyjama top once more. 'I think they're getting too small,' he said after a moment.

'Since when?' Snape queried.

Harry shrugged. 'Since now… some of my t-shirts and stuff are getting tight too… you know, the ones I got over the holidays from Professor McGonagall.'

'You're growing,' Snape said abruptly. 'Why didn't you tell me when we went to Diagon Alley for you school supplies? We could have got everything that day.'

Harry shrugged again.

'I didn't notice then.'

Snape sighed softly. One shopping trip had been more than enough to endure, now, however, it seemed another was on the cards and sooner than he had anticipated… unless of course he just resized all of Harry's clothes. At that sudden revelation he took his wand and flicked it at Harry's pyjama bottoms, extending the material several inches.

'How's that?' He intoned evenly.

Harry stuck a foot out and looked down at his newly re-sized pyjamas.

'Ok I guess,' he said a little softly. 'But… can't I have some new ones… these were already someone else's before me…'

Snape lowered his wand and surveyed Harry closely for a second. It would certainly make his life much more enjoyable being able to avoid a further shopping expedition but for how long was he going to continually re-size as Harry grew? The boy had already spent most of his life in his cousin's cast offs…

He cleared his throat. 'I suppose a few new items wouldn't hurt, I do not wish for you to look like a vagrant since you are in my care after all,' he said evenly, prompting an immediate happy smile on Harry's face.

'We get to go to Diagon Alley again?' Harry questioned rather excitedly as thoughts of the Quidditch shop he had missed out on last time due to his behaviour flew into his mind.

'Perhaps, I will consider it,' Snape nodded. 'Now, enough of that for the moment, come here, I want to talk to you about your spelling,' he said smoothly.

'Oh,' Harry's happy face fell but he moved over to the threadbare sofa and sat down facing Snape.

'The problem isn't going to fix itself so I want you to start concentrating on your spelling a lot more - '

'I don't do it on purpose!' Harry exclaimed.

'I didn't say that you did, stop jumping to conclusions,' Snape reprimanded swiftly. Harry sat back against the sofa and fell silent. 'I want to see you improve so I've decided to go ahead with a spelling list for you every week. I'll test you on the words every Friday while you're here.'

Harry's nose wrinkled.

'Extra work?' He said a little unimpressed.

'It is a spelling list, Harry, do you wish to spend your life leaving a trail of misspellings where ever you go?'

Harry shrugged vaguely.

'Well, I do not wish to have a ward who does so we are going to do something about it whether you want to or not,' Snape said simply.

Harry didn't answer and Snape sat appraising him closely for a moment before speaking again.

'Where did you go to school before Hogwarts, Harry?' He suddenly questioned in a low voice.

Harry looked up, his mind still stuck on the impending spelling lists.

'Huh?'

'Do not 'huh' me,' Snape reprimanded, setting his glass down on the nearby coffee table, 'how many times do I have to tell you that? Now, did you go to a muggle school before Hogwarts or did your aunt and uncle home school you?' Snape reiterated again. Harry shifted back and brought his legs up, crossing them up on the sofa.

'I went to school… the same school as Dudley,' he answered slowly after a moment.

Well that was something, Snape thought to himself with surprising relief. The idea of Harry being home schooled by those people had been grating at him for a while.

Harry looked down to his lap, reluctance etched on his face as he pulled at the bottom of his pyjama top, which was riding up a little again.

'In Little Whinging?' Snape pressed. Harry nodded silently. 'How did you do at school?' Snape continued on determinedly despite Harry's reluctant responses.

Harry sniffed.

'I didn't like it... I always got blamed for stuff I didn't do. Dudley used to get me into trouble all the time.'

'Hmm,' Snape intoned, his eyes not moving away from Harry. 'What about work, you did mathematics and English, yes?'

Harry nodded slowly.

'Did your teachers help you with your spelling then?'

'I liked art… that was my favourite,' Harry said, seeming to miss Snape's question. 'Why are you asking me about school?' He added hesitantly.

'I have come to recognise recently that I know very little from before you attended Hogwarts, I wish to rectify that,' Snape answered carefully. 'A guardian should know these things.'

Harry looked back at him and blinked, still pulling at the bottom of his pyjama top absently.

'I turned my teacher's hair blue once,' he offered suddenly. 'Oh, not on purpose!' he added as Snape raised an eyebrow at him. 'Stuff just used to happen when I was little.'

'Accidental magic is common for young children when they do not yet know how to control their abilities,' Snape nodded, 'which was why it was important for you to regain control over your magic as soon as possible after you lost your memory.'

'Yeah, all sorts of stuff used to happen which I got in trouble for… but I didn't even know it was me doing it!' Harry exclaimed before fixing his eyes to Snape questioningly.

'Did you used to do accidental magic when you were little?' He asked without really thinking, though the moment he said it he realised it was rather difficult to imagine Snape as a little boy – he felt a giggle rise up inside of him at the notion.

'I was never little, Mr Potter,' Snape intoned rather dryly, 'and I believe you have successfully steered our conversation away.'

Harry sighed, the bubble of laughter within him dissipating. He didn't like talking about growing up with the Dursleys – that was in the past… he had a new life now, with Snape.

'Alright, I'll do the spelling lists,' he said.

'Good, though you have still not answered my question,' Snape prompted. Harry looked up at him, pressing his lips together again for a moment.

'Alright, I was dumb at spelling and reading and stuff at school,' he finally said. 'Mrs Clarkson used to write stuff up on the board but I couldn't read it properly, not till I got my glasses and I was nine then.'

'I see,' Snape nodded, drumming his fingers against his armrest.

'We had spelling lists back then too,' Harry continued a little forlornly, 'except my aunt and uncle never helped me with mine.'

'Then hopefully the lists will be of a bit more value this time around, yes?' Snape said evenly, seeing the look Harry was getting in his eye and deciding the 'reminiscing' should be over for the night. 'I'm your guardian now, it's my duty to see you through your education.'

He glanced at the nearby clock once Harry had nodded quietly.

'Well, I suppose you are wanting to read for a while before bed,' he said.

Harry's forlorn look vanished as he sat up straighter and put his feet back to the floor.

'I'll go get the book,' he said, jumping up and scooting off to his room, not wanting to give any more time over to talking about the Dursleys and horrible school.

He returned to Snape a moment later, flourishing the new book they had started reading on Wednesday. Snape eyed it rather disdainfully as Harry approached. Rather than choosing one of the books given to him in his bedroom, Harry had picked a book from the Hogwarts library – a ludicrous tale of one boy's adventures around the world on a flying carpet. It held no educational value whatsoever yet Harry had unfortunately become swept up in it after the first chapter.

'Still with that one are we?' Snape said rather unfavourably.

'We're only up to chapter three,' Harry said.

'Are we?' Snape uttered. 'Perhaps you should take it back up to your dormitory after tonight and get a bit more ahead with it over the week.'

'No, I want to read it together,' Harry stated with determination before manoeuvring his way into his usual reading spot between Snape and the armrest.

It was becoming an increasingly tight fit these days as Harry had clearly begun what seemed to be a growth spurt of sorts. Snape winced as a pointy elbow dug into his ribs.

'I think perhaps you are becoming a little too big for this,' he commented as Harry determinedly wriggled back further.

'No I'm not!' Harry responded quickly, accommodating the tight fit by swinging one leg over Snape's knee. Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's forthright response before pulling the boy's pyjama top down again pointedly.

'I like sitting with you,' Harry added, noticing the meaningful tug to his pyjama shirt and hoping Snape wasn't going to make him move. He knew he was getting bigger but that didn't mean their tradition had to end did it? Besides, he was still smaller than most of the other kids in his year.

Finally settled (after Snape obliged by shifting over a little further and pulled Harry against his side a little more) Harry pressed the book into Snape's hands.

'We got up to page twenty four,' he said. Snape took the book from him but didn't open it, holding it back in front of Harry instead with a sudden thought springing to mind in regards to their earlier conversation.

'I think you should do some reading tonight,' he stated. Harry looked up from his cocooned position.

'What?'

'I want you to do some reading for a change, it will be good for you, here you are,' Snape said evenly, turning the book open to page twenty four and putting it in front of Harry.

'I don't want to… I want you to read,' Harry insisted quickly.

'I think I have done my fair share these past few months. It won't hurt you to read to me for a change.'

Harry's nose creased. This wasn't how it was supposed to go – Snape was supposed to read to him in the evening… that's how it had always been. What was he playing at!

'I don't want to,' Harry said abruptly, pushing the book back to Snape and settling back again, waiting, as if that settled the matter. Snape inhaled sharply for a moment, the book held loosely in his hands before deciding to press on.

'Then that is a shame,' he said, snapping the book closed. 'Fabian and that carpet of his will have to wait for another day.'

'What? No!' Harry exclaimed, sitting up instantly.

'You do not wish to read then I think it's time for bed,' Snape continued.

'No it's not!' Harry stated. 'That's not fair… you're… you're… blackmailing me!'

'I am doing no such thing,' Snape said, shaking his head a little at Harry's dramatics. 'I have every right to not wish to read aloud this evening and if you do not wish to - '

'But… I want you to do it… it's your job!' Harry insisted.

Snape's eyes narrowed at Harry statement. Since when had reading been a job description?

Harry opened his mouth to protest again but Snape got in first though he himself was interrupted a second later by a soft knock at the door.

'Professor Snape, are you home?'

Snape's brow instantly furrowed, his expression souring. It took him a few moments but he eventually placed the book down on Harry's lap and moved the boy's leg off his knee, pushing himself up out of the armchair.

'I'm not going to bed!' Harry declared, taking his chance as Snape moved towards the door. Snape turned back to him, one hand on the door handle.

'You may not have a choice in a moment if you keep that up,' Snape warned before twisting the brass handle and pulling the door open.

'Ah, you are here! Good!' A pleasant voice sang out.

'Lockhart,' Snape said rather coolly. Harry shifted forwards in the armchair a little to see the blond hair and fine silk robes of Professor Lockhart in the doorway.

'I hope you don't mind, your office door was open and I thought you may not have heard me if I'd knocked there. Here you go, this is for you,' Lockhart said brightly, handing Snape a cream coloured envelope.

Snape looked down his nose at it as he took it from Lockhart's outstretched hand.

'You came down here to deliver my mail?' He questioned with dry scepticism.

'What? Oh, good heavens no… no I was on my way down to see if you wished to spend an evening of enlightened discussion, Severus. One of the house elves were on their way here to deliver your letter but seeing as I was coming down here anyway…' Lockhart trailed off into a tinkling laugh, flashing his pearly white teeth while Snape's face remained stony.

'Here, I brought some malted whiskey along to enjoy,' Lockhart offered a second later, now holding a bottle out to Snape.

'I am busy,' Snape said flatly.

'Oh, come now, Severus, a little relaxation always does one good. You've been avoiding me for far too long now!' Lockhart laughed again before turning his bright blue eyes around the room and noticing Harry sitting there watching the proceedings with interest.

'Ah, Harry! So sorry, didn't see you there,' Lockhart exclaimed jovially. 'So, you're the one keeping Severus too busy for a little social tête-à-tête, eh?' Lockhart grinned broadly.

Snape's lip curled up a little before he turned to Harry.

'Go and brush your teeth,' he said.

'But I'm not - ' Harry began only to be swiftly cut off by a click of Snape's fingers and a stern point towards the bathroom door.

Harry sighed but slid from the armchair, recognising the shift in Snape's mood to one not to be messed with.

'As I said, Lockhart, I am busy,' Snape repeated in a low voice once Harry had retreated to the bathroom.

'Ah, of course,' Lockhart nodded, waving a hand to the direction Harry had disappeared in. 'The young scallywag keeping you busy,' he nodded, a look of deep understanding on his face. 'I must say, somewhat of a surprise to hear about the guardianship, you don't strike me as a family man, Severus. Still, who better to raise 'the boy who lived' than a wizard of your calibre? If you don't mind my saying, however, he does need some education on how to get ahead with his fame. A flying car… well, it got him noticed of course, but a bit too… over the top to start out with for publicity, if you know what I mean…I'd be happy to take him under my wing in that department if you'd like, be a kind of mentor for him… he would only benefit from my years of experience in - '

'No, I do not,' Snape cut in icily, his jaw set tight. 'Your experience, Lockhart, is not required. Harry is a child, like any other student in this school, and the only thing that incident with the car earned him was a trip over my knee and a solid weeks grounding,' Snape intoned darkly. 'There is no fame or publicity to be sought, have I made myself perfectly clear?'

'Oh, surely you do not wish to hold him back, Severus? The boy's already well on his way after vanquishing You-Know-Who when he was just a - '

Snape stepped forwards, forcing Lockhart back out into the passageway.

'He is not up on a pedestal or some puppet of the wizarding world – he is a child, my child, and will be treated as such,' he said coldly. 'I hope I have made myself clear, now… if you will excuse me,' and with that Snape promptly shut the door in Lockhart's slightly dazed face.

Snape closed his eyes for a moment in restraint, his outstretched arm still leaning against the door. If Harry wasn't in the adjacent room he mostly likely would have vented some rather choice words out loud to himself in regards to that imbecile of a man.

A mentor for Merlin's sake!

He retreated back to his armchair, ripping open the cream envelope in his hands as he sat down again. He read over it twice, the small, loopy writing a little difficult to read, though he recognised it immediately.

'Alright, I'll do some reading,' a soft voice suddenly came from his side and he lowered the letter to find Harry standing there with the book in his hands and a slightly awkward yet hopeful look in his eyes.

'Well, that was a lot of fuss over nothing then, wasn't it,' Snape commented, folding the letter and placing it on the small table by his elbow.

'I just like it when you read to me,' Harry said, his cheeks flushing slightly, his eyes following Snape's movement with the letter.

'And did I say I was going to stop? All I asked was for you to do a bit yourself,' Snape said.

'So… you're still gonna read some then?' Harry said, looking back up.

'Yes yes… for goodness sake, you silly boy!' Snape growled, pulling Harry towards him.

'What's that?' Harry questioned once he'd settled back down at Snape's side again, pointing to the folded letter on the side table.

'A… request,' Snape said evenly after a rather long pause.

'For what?' Harry pressed on as Snape didn't elaborate further.

Snape sighed at Harry persistence.

'Progressive Potioneering' wish for me to extend on some research I was doing a few years ago… the editor of the journal wishes to meet with me tomorrow morning in Hogsmeade to discuss the opportunity.'

'Tomorrow morning… in Hogsmeade?' Harry repeated, sitting up, Snape noticing the boy's mind turning and knowing instantly what was coming.

'Can I come? _Please?_'

'I don't think so,' Snape answered, shaking his head.

'Why not? It's Saturday… I promise I'll be good!'

'No.'

'We could get my new clothes afterwards…you know, get it all done in one day,' Harry offered, appealing to Snape's usual attitude towards time management.

Snape looked down at him at that proposition – the boy had a point, though he was loathed to go back on his original 'no' and knew Harry was pulling any strings to get there.

'Well… perhaps I could kill two birds with one stone,' he said slowly after a moment, sighing at the look forming on Harry's face. 'Very well… but I am holding you to that promise, Harry,' he said sternly, pointing a finger down in warning.

'I know,' Harry nodded happily.

'It will be an early start so do not think about lounging around in the morning.'

'I won't.'

'Very well,' Snape conceded.

He closed his eyes again as Harry leaned back against him and opened the book. _The shopping wouldn't take_ _that long once the meeting was over with – in and out, that was the best way,_ Snape nodded to himself.

'Do they have a Quidditch shop at Hogsmeade?' Harry's voice suddenly sang out.

_Yes… definitely in and out._

* * *

**Hi everyone,**

**Hope you have all had a good couple of weeks, everything is go go go at the moment leading up to the holiday season!**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews for chapter 5 (and the well wishes for a better week for me) :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter - a lot of this is scaffolding again for what's to come further down the track so I hope it wasn't too long winded!!!**

**Anyways, on to chapter 7 where there is a little bit of Ssssssssss… happening about the place **

**Take care!**


	7. Quill Ogin

**Chapter 7**

**Quill Ogin**

'What's his name?' Harry asked as he and Snape made their way down to the Hogwarts gates, a rather cool breeze blowing against them as weak sunlight filtered through the clouds.

'Who?' Snape asked as the ground crunched beneath his shoes with every stride.

'The man you're meeting from the Potions journal?'

'Quill Ogin,' Snape answered as they reached the gates.

'Quill?' Harry repeated, looking up as Snape lifted an iron latch and swung the gate open. It grated loudly as he pulled it back.

'That's Mr Ogin to you,' Snape said plainly as he stepped back and let Harry pass through, 'and mind, I want good behaviour today, Quill Ogin is not a man to play around with… and no wandering off either, you hear me?' He clanged the gates shut behind them before turning left down the laneway, which would lead them down to Hogsmeade village.

'Why would I do that?' Harry asked, skipping a little to catch up to Snape's already long strides. 'We're getting my new clothes, remember?' He added as if Snape had genuinely forgotten.

'Why would I think that? Because every other time I have taken you out anywhere that is _precisely_ what has happened – you wander from where I leave you,' Snape said resolutely as the breeze now blew across their backs, propelling Harry forwards a little.

'No I haven't!' Harry responded a little crossly at such an accusation before Snape looked down at him with a satirical look in his eye.

'Oh really?' Snape intoned. 'What about the fair I took you to during the holidays - you disappeared after I told you to wait at the table for me, or only recently in Diagon Alley when I found you wandering down in Knockturn Alley, hm?'

'Oh… yeah, I suppose,' Harry conceded rather sheepishly.

'Yes, this may come as a surprise, Harry, but I have rather a good memory for these things. Now come on, pick up the pace or we'll be late.'

'How far is Hogsmeade?' Harry asked after several moments of silence, the only sound being their crunching footsteps along the path. 'I guess it can't be that far because third years and above go there sometimes… I can't wait till I'm in third year and be able to go on the weekends and stuff. How come we're only allowed to go in third year and up?'

'Twelve is far too young to be wandering around village streets without supervision,' Snape said swiftly.

'We're not babies!' Harry protested as the path began to slope downwards.

'No, though perhaps your judgement can be less than ideal at times,' Snape said pointedly. 'In fact, if I had my way no students under seventeen would be going… some of the things students have got up to over the years… not to mention the items that come back through the school gates, especially from that blasted joke shop!'

'Joke shop?' Harry perked up instantly, a flash of excitement crossing his face. Snape growled a little under his breath at himself.

'That's it! Pocket searches for you in the future when you come back from Hogsmeade,' he stated resolutely as he strode on. 'In fact, I might not even sign the permission form at all next year.'

'Don't be silly, I'm not going to play around with joke stuff… at least not while you're around,' Harry said, sounding far from worried about Snape's threat as a wide grin spread across his face.

Snape shook his head slightly, pulling at the left cuff of his sleeve before reaching out a hand and placing it on the base of Harry's neck, pushing him out in front.

'C'mon, walk faster – less mouth and more legs.'

Harry loved Hogsmeade village as soon as he saw it. The long, narrow, cobbled road lined with thatched rooved cottages on either side, the bright signs hung over the doors and the colourful displays brightening up the windows. The clouds had partly receded by the time they reached the village road and Harry pulled the light jumper he had on up over his head, causing his hair to stick up in all directions.

'Where are you meeting Mr Ogin?' He asked, tying the jumper around his waist and stepping behind Snape momentarily to let a rather plump lady with four small children in tow pass by.

'The Three Broomsticks,' Snape answered over his shoulder without breaking step.

They continued on for several more meters until they passed a brightly coloured window display that caught Harry's attention.

'Oooh, look at all these!' He exclaimed, stopping at the window immediately. 'Fizzing whizzbees, peppermint toad creams, sugar quills…' Harry read off the signs in the window, his nose pressed against the glass display.

'Not now,' Snape said swiftly, turning back and grasping Harry's wrist.

'Then later?' Harry pressed, allowing Snape to pull him away though his eyes still on the window display now behind them as they walked on.

'We'll see,' Snape answered rather vaguely after a rather long pause in which Harry thought he hadn't even heard him.

'I hate it when you say that,' Harry declared as Snape let go of his wrist and led the way over to one of the smaller cottages that had a wooden sign hanging over the door bearing the words 'The Three Broomsticks'.

Snape didn't answer him but pushed the door open and stood back, motioning for Harry to go in. It was a small, though rather cosy inn with wooden tables and chairs dotted around, about a quarter of them occupied.

'Doesn't seem as though he is here yet, we'll find a table and wait,' Snape instructed, closing the door and leading Harry over to one of the smaller tables off to the side by a window which faced out onto the street. Harry slid into one of the wooden seats as Snape pulled his travelling cloak off from around his shoulders and lay it on the back of one of the chairs.

'We didn't have to rush so bad if he's not even here yet,' Harry said, swinging his legs underneath the table and glancing around at the neighbouring tables.

'It is better to be waiting than to be waited for,' Snape responded, taking his own seat next to Harry and pulling a sheet of parchment from his pocket.

'What's that?' Harry asked, leaning over a little to take a look.

'A list of what we need to get you later today. I made it last night once you were in bed,' Snape answered as Harry leaned further against the man's arm.

Harry scanned his eyes down the list of items.

'You forgot something,' he said momentarily, looking up at Snape. 'What about shoes?'

'You have shoes, I bought you a brand new pair in Diagon Alley,' Snape reminded briskly.

'No, not _school_ shoes, shoes like these,' Harry said, bringing one leg up and resting his foot on the front of his chair so Snape could see his trainers.

'They look fine to me,' Snape said after glancing down at them.

'No they're not, they're too small… feel,' Harry insisted, pressing his fingers against the front of his left shoe where his toes were right against the edge.

Snape flicked his eyes up to Harry for a brief moment before reaching out and pressing his own thumb against the front of Harry's shoe.

'See, my big toe's right there,' Harry insisted, nodding for emphasis.

'Hm, I do not know if we will be able to buy those here but we'll see,' Snape said, nodding in acknowledgment before tapping the back of Harry's leg to get him to put his foot back down. He drew a small nibbed quill from his pocket then and added shoes to the list to which Harry grinned.

'Well hello there, Mr Snape, I haven't seen you around for a while,' a light voice sprang up from beside them and Harry took his eyes away from Snape's list to find a rather tall lady with a pretty face and a friendly smile standing before them. 'Can I get you something?' She asked as her eyes moved to Harry momentarily.

'Madam Rosmerta,' Snape acknowledged, 'no, nothing as yet. We are still waiting for some - oh, here he is now.'

Harry looked past Snape towards the door to see a large-framed man with a bald head and a rather bushy moustache and beard enter the inn. He held a dark brown briefcase in his hands and looked around briefly before setting sharp eyes to Snape.

'Ah, Severus Snape!' He called out, flourishing a hand through the air as he made his way over, several other patrons looking up at the sound of his rather loud and intrusive voice. Madam Rosmerta took a step back as he neared.

Snape stood and shook the man's hand in a rough handshake as Harry sat quietly, watching.

'Quill, it's been a long time,' Snape commented smoothly before motioning towards the empty seat.

'Indeed it has, Quill nodded, his moustache jiggling slightly, reminding Harry a little of Uncle Vernon.

The man set his briefcase down on the floor before turning his sharp eyes to Harry. 'And who is this, Severus… surely it hasn't been _that_ long!' He exclaimed gruffly, his moustache wobbling again.

'No,' Snape shook his head at Quill's remark. 'Quill, this is Harry Potter… Harry, this is Mr Quill Ogin.'

'Harry Potter… well well…' Quill responded, his eyes appraising Harry sharply before landing on the scar on Harry's forehead. 'This is quite a surprise, Severus,' he added as Harry stood up.

'Would you gentleman care to order now?' Madam Rosmerta questioned, still standing by the table, her eyes moving between the three of them before also landing on Harry.

'Yes yes a mulled mead,' Quill said brusquely without looking at her. 'Severus, for you?' Quill prompted.

'The same, thankyou,' Snape answered. Madam Rosmerta nodded to him.

'Make sure it's room temperature,' Quill added roughly.

'And for you, young man?' She asked, her eyes turning back to Harry after shooting Quill a clear look of irritation at his brisk manner.

'Er…' Harry looked up at the small blackboard over the counter as Quill took his seat and set his briefcase down in front of himself rather heavily. 'Can I have a cherry soda?' Harry asked after a moment, aiming his question to Snape beside him.

'One cherry soda,' Snape repeated evenly to Madam Rosmerta with a nod of his head as Harry pulled his chair in towards the table with a scrape across the floor.

'Well, as I said, Severus, this is rather a surprise,' Quill noted as Madam Rosmerta turned away, her heels clacking against the wooden floor. Harry felt the man's sharp eyes turn to him again and he looked away, his cheeks flushing under the unwavering scrutiny the man was giving him.

'I have recently taken over legal guardianship of Mr Potter,' Snape explained evenly. ' I hope it is not a problem for him to be here with me, we have some business to attend to later on you see.'

'No, of course not, Severus,' Quill said, waving his hand through the air and finally moving his eyes off Harry. 'You said in your reply that you would have someone with you, I'm sure Mr Potter is more than capable of sitting quietly, yes young man?'

Harry nodded, though not particularly liking the man's forceful and abrasive tone.

'I must say, Severus, you seem to be fairly busy these days… still teaching and now taking on such a responsibility, _Harry Potter_ of all people!'

Harry shifted in his seat and folded his arms.

'Still, I'm sure the boy isn't too much to handle but even so… children… hm…' Quill shook his head as if the idea was distasteful to him. 'How old is he now… nine? Ten?'

'I'm twelve,' Harry piped up a little crossly at the man's abrasiveness and seeming need to speak about him as if he wasn't even there.

'Ah, doesn't seem that long ago, all that business,' Quill said dismissively, his eyes turning back to Snape after momentarily settling on Harry again. 'Well, shall we get to it, Severus…'

Harry wrinkled his nose up a little but sat back against his chair quietly.

Their drinks arrived a few minutes later by which time Snape and Quill were well into their discussion. From what Harry could gather, Quill wished for Snape to continue some work he had done several years earlier on the use of venoms in potions. It all sounded rather interesting at first as Harry listened in but as the meeting dragged on and on his attention wavered and he eventually tuned out, twirling his straw between his fingers instead and watching the other patrons in the inn come and go as Quill's abrasive voice droned on and on in the background.

He managed to sit quietly for a good half an hour before boredom eventually began to set in along with a growing desire for Quill to leave. The rush seemed to have died down in The Three Broomsticks and many patrons had left, leaving Harry with little entertainment to keep him occupied.

Another ten minutes passed by and he began to lazily swing his legs back and forth underneath the table, banging his heels against the legs of his chair as he did so. He got in six good swings before Snape's hand descended and put a stop to it by putting a firm hold on his knee whilst still in the midst of explaining some distillation procedure to Quill.

Harry sighed heavily under his breath but stopped his heel banging, leaning forwards and taking his straw up again between his fingers, swirling it back and forth through the last vestiges of his drink as Snape let go of his leg.

Now Snape was blabbering on and on… they were never going to get out of here.

He left his straw again after a moment and leaned back against his chair, slumping down a little as he began to tap his fingers against the edge of the table. He got a good rhythm happening too until Snape put a stop to that as well, putting his hand down on top of Harry's and sending him a silent yet clear look of '_stop it, now'._

Harry slumped forwards again, taking his straw up once more and putting it in his mouth. He swirled it through the last bit of cherry soda before sucking up the final mouthful, making a rather loud gurgling noise as he made a big deal out of getting every last drop from the bottom of his glass.

He almost succeeded until the straw was suddenly whipped out of his mouth and his glass pulled away.

'Stop it!' Snape growled sharply as he pushed the glass out of Harry's reach.

Quill cleared his throat pointedly, throwing Harry a reprimanding look that could possibly rival Snape's, before he spoke.

'Perhaps I shall get us a second drink, Severus, give you a moment to speak to your boy about appropriate behaviour.' And with that Quill stood and moved off towards the counter.

As soon as he'd left, Snape reached down and slapped Harry across the back of his leg.

'Where are your manners!' He scolded as Harry reached down and rubbed at the spot, his nose wrinkling up in protest as a couple of patrons at a nearby table turned around to look.

'I'm _bored_,' Harry said.

'I don't care what you are,' Snape growled. 'Anymore nonsense and it'll be your backside, no matter whose watching!' He warned as Harry glanced at the nearby table.

'You've been talking for _ages_… when are we going?' Harry pressed, his voice edging close to a whine.

'When we are ready, sit still and behave!' Snape ordered before glancing at Harry's empty glass momentarily. 'I'll get you another drink,' he added a second later, lowering his voice a little.

'I don't want another drink I want to go,' Harry protested, knowing he sounded like a whining brat but not really caring. He didn't want to have to sit any longer while they finished a second drink and Quill droned on and on and on.

Snape looked down at him momentarily, rubbing his temple a little before turning towards the window.

'Fine, you may go and have a look around the shops just here… _only here_… do not go wandering any further up the street,' Snape relented, to which Harry's expression changed to one of happy relief.

'What about the Quidditch shop, can I go and find that?' Harry asked as he stood up. Snape considered him for a moment before responding.

'Very well, I believe it is only a few stores on from here; you may go there and have a look around. I'll meet you there in half an hour, understood?'

'Yep,' Harry nodded and turned away from the table before Snape caught him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

'No wandering anywhere else, Harry, I mean it,' he emphasised again to which Harry nodded.

'I wont,' he promised, before Snape let him go and he moved off out the door without a backwards glance. Snape watched him go, through the door and up the street, as far as the window would allow him to see. Quill reappeared just as Harry got out of sight.

'Sorted him out have you?' He asked as he set two more glasses of mead down and took his seat once again. Snape turned his eyes slowly away from the window.

'I apologise, I probably shouldn't have brought him here with me today to meet with you, perhaps it was wishful expectations to expect a twelve year old to sit for this long with nothing to occupy his time,' Snape intoned, glancing down at his drink that Quill had pushed across to him.

'The boy needs a good hard whack across his backside if you ask me, Severus,' Quill stated abruptly, his sharp eyes on Snape before he took a sip of mead, exhaling slowly as he swallowed. 'Never one to deal with young-uns, you know that,' he added evenly. 'Seen but not heard, that's the way it should be.'

Snape looked back at him steadily but didn't answer, taking a long draw on his own mead instead.

'Tell me…' Quill began again, resting an arm down on the table and leaning forwards a little, '… I want you for this job, Severus, you're the only man for it, you know that, but…' Quill turned towards the window, '…if there is something that is going to impede on you giving me what I want…' he continued pointedly, his sharp eyes moving back to Snape… waiting.

'Harry is a good boy,' Snape stated suddenly with firm resolve, 'just a little high-spirited. I have responsibilities to him but I assure you… they will not impede on my research, you have my word,' he said assuredly.

'Hmm,' Quill murmured softly, leaning back. 'Then who am I to argue with you,' he said momentarily, raising his glass slightly in a kind of salute. 'I look forward to your work, Severus.'

* * *

Harry couldn't have felt happier to get out of The Three Broomsticks, away from the boredom of sitting there and from the sharp eyed, abrasive presence of Quill Ogin. That was a man he didn't want to meet again in a hurry. Who was he to give him that scolding, reprimanding look anyway? Sure, he'd been behaving like a bit of a brat and beginning to make a nuisance of himself, but it was up to Snape to deal with him if he was. Well, hopefully he wouldn't have to see him again anytime soon, even if Snape was going to be doing some research stuff for him.

The research had kind of sounded interesting from what he'd heard at the start – all about looking at different venoms and how they could be used in potions. Perhaps Snape would let him help with some! Harry thought to himself with sudden keenness.

With that thought in mind he walked on with a slightly merrier skip to his step and the bad feelings towards Quill Ogin all but vanished completely when he came across 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' a little further up the street.

He pushed the door open with a tinkle from the bell up on the lintel of the door. His heart leaped a little at what he found inside – display upon display of every style and type of broomstick you could think of; all gleaming brightly from their highly polished handles. But not only that, there was everything else you could possibly want to go along with your broomstick – maintenance kits, polishing oils, streamlining sets, bludgers and batons, golden snitches from training ones right through to professional level as well as hundreds of books along one wall all on one topic – Quidditch.

Harry spent many happy minutes browsing through every part of the store as several other customers came and went before the shop clerk finally came over.

'Hello there, twig clippers… need a pair?'

'Uh… oh, no,' Harry said, putting them back quickly, as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and making the clerk laugh a little.

'It's alright, lad… have a look at anything you want, mind you… have you seen the latest?'

'Latest?' Harry repeated quizzically to which the shop clerk leg him over to a display along one side of the wall near the window, which Harry must have missed when he'd first entered – overwhelmed by all the other temptations in the store.

The shop clerk waved his hand across the display and there, sitting in all its beautiful glory, was the most magnificent broomstick Harry had ever seen.

'Nimbus 2001,' the clerk stated as if he were a proud father. 'Just came in the other week. Fantastic control and streamlined like you wouldn't believe!'

'Wow!' Harry breathed, reaching a hand out towards it but then stopping.

'Go on, you can touch it,' the clerk encouraged.

Harry ran his fingers along the gleaming handle.

'You haven't flown until you've flown on one of these,' the clerk said softly.

'Is it expensive?' Harry asked, running his thumb over the gleaming, gold lettering at the end of the handle.

'Well, a little… but it's pure quality, isn't it?' The clerk answered.

There was a ding of a bell over by the counter and the clerk turned away.

'Customers to see too… take your time, lad,' and with that the clerk left Harry alone with the glorious, gleaming broomstick.

Harry stood back and looked longingly at it for several long minutes, imagining himself the proud owner, flying gracefully on it, catching the snitch in record time during his Quidditch matches, making the crowd gasp at the sight…

He reached his hand out again and ran his fingers along the handle once more, vaguely aware of the tinkling of the doorbell.

'Are you supposed to be touching that?' A familiar, silky voice suddenly came from behind. Harry jumped a little and turned to find Snape looking down at him, his travelling cloak back on and, thankfully, no Quill Ogin in sight.

'The shop clerk said it was ok,' Harry said in quick defence. 'Isn't it brilliant… it's the best broom in the world!' Harry rushed on earnestly, turning back to the Nimbus 2001. Snape stepped up next to him, casting his eyes across the broomstick.

'It looks just like any other broom to me,' he answered smoothly a second later.

'No, it's not,' Harry declared with fervour. 'It's the best broom there is, it came out last week… I'd like to have a new broom,' he added momentarily, causing Snape's brow to crease.

'You are not getting a new broom, you have a perfectly fine one already,' he said firmly.

'But, I have money saved up… in my vault at Gringotts,' Harry said with sudden excitement at the thought.

'That money is not to be touched until you are of age,' Snape said without pause.

'Says who?' Harry countered, turning to look up at Snape, his jaw stuck out a little.

'Says me,' Snape responded curtly.

'But it's _my_ money - ' Harry began to protest before Snape cut in.

'No, it's your parents' money. Money they put away for you…'

'Yeah, for me to use… I used it last year,' Harry said swiftly.

'Yes, for your _school supplies_, by special permission from Professor Dumbledore seeing as your circumstances at that time were less than ideal,' Snape said. 'You need the permission of an adult to access that money and since I am now the adult in charge the decision rests with me,' Snape said steadily. 'And no, you will not be getting permission,' he added as Harry set green eyes up to him, 'that money is there for your future, not to be frittered away on some impulsive whim.'

Harry screwed his nose up obstinately.

'It's not a whim… it's a broom! The best broom there is!' He declared.

Snape looked down at him carefully for several moments, his arms folded and a look of deliberation crossing his features. Harry had that determined, stubborn look on his face.

'Alright,' he finally said in a low voice, 'you want it so badly, you can save and work towards it.'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked slowly.

'Were you ever given pocket money, Harry?' Snape questioned, though knowing already what the answer was going to be.

'No… Dudley used to though,' Harry answered.

'Then you are familiar with the concept,' Snape nodded. 'Perhaps now is a good time for you to start learning the value of money and how to handle it, otherwise I can see your vault being depleted the moment you turn seventeen.'

'What are you going to do?' Harry asked, looking up at Snape expectantly.

Snape didn't answer immediately but dug a hand into one of his pockets and extracted a handful of coins. He ran an index finger through them momentarily before picking out a larger gold one and handing it to Harry.

'One galleon, your pocket money for the week,' he said evenly.

'Really?' Harry breathed, taking it from him and holding it in his palm like it was a precious stone.

Snape nodded, putting the rest of the change back in his pocket.

'You'll get a galleon a week from now on, as long as you do everything you are meant to and behave yourself,' he answered.

'I will!' Harry replied rather excitedly, twirling the gold coin between his fingers.

He'd never had any money of his own before… not like this. The vault was one thing but that was only there for bigger stuff and as Snape said, he needed permission. But this was all his and he could do what ever he wanted with it.

'So, what are you going to do with it?' Snape questioned pointedly a moment later, a slight pull at the corners of his mouth. Harry stopped twirling the coin.

'What do you mean?'

'It's your money, Harry, you may use it as you wish… of course if you'd rather save it for something bigger…'

Harry pressed his lips together in sudden contemplation as Snape waited.

'I'm gonna save it,' he declared with fortitude a moment later as he looked back towards the Nimbus 2001.

'Are you sure?' Snape pressed.

'Yes,' Harry nodded, plunging the gold coin into his pocket with a different type of determination written across his face.

'Very well, that's your decision,' Snape noted swiftly. 'Well, I'd like to get on with this shopping, I think you've had enough time in here, don't you?'

Harry cast his eyes around the store once more before nodding, his hand still in his pocket, twirling the golden galleon through his fingers.

'One galleon, eh?' The shop clerk uttered as Snape passed by, Harry already out on the cobbled street and squinting against the sunlight. 'You realise it will take him over two years to save up for that?' He said, tilting his head in the direction of the Nimbus 2001 display.

'Yes,' Snape ground out dryly, 'that was the general idea,' and with that he turned on his heel and swept from the store.

* * *

It was almost two hours after beginning the clothes shopping that they emerged back out onto the main street, Harry weighed down with various bags. The sun had sunk behind clouds again and Harry felt a chill spread up his arms a little, his jumper still tied around his waist, as he re-organised the bags in his hands.

They'd spent almost two hours tracking down what Harry needed. Most of the items had been from one store, which sold wizard and muggle clothing alike; however, they'd had to source a store down one of the side streets to get his trainers.

At one stage the previous evening Snape had entertained the idea of taking Harry to the nearest muggle city to get his needed items but after an hour of being in one store he was glad he had stuck within the limits of Hogsmeade, otherwise they may well have been out past midnight.

Harry was clearly relishing the opportunity and insisted on trying every single t-shirt, shorts, shirt and trousers before buying them. It was painfully obvious that the boy had never been on such a trip before or had so many new things to his name in one go. The grin on his face was unmistakable.

The shopping expedition turned out to be an experience for Snape also. From the first moment of stepping foot in the store it was clear he had no idea what he was doing or how to go about shopping for a twelve year old boy, picking out items either far too big for him or so childish Harry merely rolled his eyes.

'_I'm not wearing that!'_

'_I thought you liked dragons?'_

'_No… well, yes but not like that… that's for little kids…'_

'_You are a little kid.'_

'_No I'm not!'_

Thankfully, the store clerk intervened just as Snape was trying to get Harry to try on a horrible, itchy green jumper and with her assistance they managed to get Harry fitted out with a new wardrobe which both he and Snape approved of.

'Shopping's kind of tiring,' Harry declared as they made their way back along the high street. He re-arranged the bags in his hands again, bumping into Snape a little as he did so.

'That it is,' Snape uttered, looking down as Harry bumped against him and then reaching down and taking half the bags from Harry's hands to carry himself. 'No more growing, you hear me!' He stated in over the top sternness that made Harry giggle.

'I've gotta grow more than this,' Harry answered emphatically. 'I want to be as tall as you are one day… do you think I will be?'

Snape stepped off to the side a little and cast his eyes up and down the street.

'Your mother was quite tall,' he said after a moment, pulling out the list he'd had in The Three Broomsticks.

'What about my dad… was he tall too?' Harry questioned as Snape flipped the list open.

Snape's eyes stared staunchly at the parchment for a moment as Harry's question lingered.

'Yes, he was tall too,' he finally answered before abruptly folding the list back up. 'Well, I think that is all we need to get. Are you hungry?'

Harry looked up at him silently for second, his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth, before nodding.

'Then we'll get something to eat before we head back to school.'

Snape set the list back in his breast pocket and headed off down the cobbled street again, Harry in tow beside him.

They found a small café next to a dried herbalist where they took a table outside on the street, Harry with a serve of fish and chips and Snape with a coffee and roll. Whilst eating Harry watched the array of wizards and witches pass by. He liked 'people watching', especially like this – when everything seemed normal and then all of a sudden someone would pass by carrying the most obscure or ludicrous looking thing or be wearing the most outrageous vulture hat on their head Harry had ever seen, like one elderly looking witch with a red handbag was sporting.

When a man passed by tugging a small child along by the arm and scolding him Harry laughed softly, noticing the man's eyebrows becoming bushier and bushier by the second.

'How many times must I tell you – _you do not touch Daddy's wand!_'

Snape flicked his eyes open at the sound of the commotion and Harry's laughter, leaning forwards from where he'd been sitting back in his seat.

'What are you laughing about over there?' He questioned, pushing his empty coffee mug away and resting an arm down to the table.

'That little boy… he hexed his dad's eyebrows!' Harry declared.

Snape turned to watch the man continue to tug the small child further up the street.

'Hmm… parents… leaving their wands around and letting their children run amok…' he uttered dryly before turning dark eyes back to Harry. 'Are you ready to go?'

'Yep,' Harry answered, pushing his plate away and standing up, picking his bags up from the spare chair as he did so.

'Can we go to that sweetshop before we go… Honeydukes?'

Snape's lips thinned slightly at the request.

'I thought you said you wanted to save your money, not waste it on sugar that's going to rot your teeth from the inside out?'

Harry shrugged.

'I just want to have a look, _please?_'

Snape sighed. 'I suppose we can spare a minute or two,' he relented. The boy had been fairly well behaved for most of the morning, apart from that little episode in The Three Broomsticks, and he wouldn't hear the end of it if they passed by without even a look again through the window. Besides, it would be interesting to see if the boy was able to stick to his decision to save his galleon of pocket money.

A few minutes turned into fifteen as Harry wound his way around the shop looking rather wide eyed at the colourful displays of chocolates and toffees and jumping jaffas. Snape hung back by the door, looking rather out of place in his black clothing and dour expression.

'Anything sweet I can get for you?' An elderly witch asked, popping up suddenly beside him with a tray of what looked to be brightly coloured toffees.

'No… thankyou, I'm just waiting for the wide-eyed temptation to wear out,' he answered dryly, his eyes locked to Harry across the shop floor who was now inspecting the most enormous lollypop.

The elderly witch gave a tinkling laugh much like the bell above the door.

'You may be waiting a while, my dear. Here, take a couple of these to try,' and she promptly set two pieces of toffee in a small paper bag, twisted the top closed and handed it to Snape before moving off towards another customer. Snape looked down his nose at the small paper bag in his hand before stuffing it into his pocket just as Harry wandered back to him.

'Those cockroach clusters, they're not made of _actual _cockroaches, are they?' Harry questioned intently with a slightly worried expression creasing his features as he looked up at Snape, a corner of his mouth smudged with chocolate.

'They could be, Harry, the wizarding world is full of strange obscurities,' Snape answered, smirking as he reached into his pocket and pulled a handkerchief out, passing it to Harry and motioning for him to wipe his mouth.

'No, they're not,' Harry declared with a flourish, smushing the handkerchief across his mouth.

'If you're so certain then why did you ask me?' Snape uttered still smirking a little until Harry squashed the chocolate smeared hanky back into the trouser pocket from where it had come from with a determined cheeky look in his eye.

'Come on, it's time to go,' Snape ushered, taking Harry by the shoulder and giving him a slight push towards the door.

'What about the joke shop?' Harry said suddenly as soon as they were back out onto the street, Honeydukes' bell tinkling in their wake.

'I believe we've already past it,' Snape noted evenly, swapping the bags he was still carrying to his other hand.

'I didn't see it,' Harry said rather sceptically, eyeing Snape with careful consideration for a moment, trying to discern the man's tone and whether he was serious before turning his eyes back to the way they had come from.

'Didn't you? That's a shame, perhaps you were looking the wrong way,' Snape replied smoothly before pushing on. 'Come on, let's go, I'd like to get back.'

Harry didn't move, his feet firmly planted to the ground and still looking back the way they had come as if hoping the joke shop would suddenly shoot fireworks up into the sky to reveal its location.

Snape sighed under his breath, swapped the bags over to the other hand again and in one swift motion took Harry's hand in his.

'Let's go, mister,' he said smartly.

Harry was pulled out of his search to only then realise Snape had a hold of his hand.

'Hey!' He protested instantly, wriggling his fingers against Snape's grip as the man began to walk on. 'I'm not a little kid, I can walk myself!' He declared, trying to prise Snape's fingers off.

'It was not that long ago that you used to hold my hand with no aversion what so ever,' Snape smirked, thinking back to times during the holidays Harry had taken his hand out of the blue as a show of affection. True, Harry hadn't completely had his memory then…

After a moment of persistent tugging, Snape relented and let go. Harry scowled crossly at him for a second before matching pace with the man as they headed back towards school. Their feet crunched along the path as they left the village behind, Harry swinging the bags in his hands back and forth.

'I had a good day today,' he announced as they rounded a bend in the path. 'It was fun… did you have a good day?' Harry pressed on.

'It was very productive,' Snape answered, his eyes set to the path ahead as they strode onwards. Harry rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, but did you _like_ it? I like coming out with you… apart from this morning,' he added after a second's thought.

'Yes, you were behaving rather like a little brat this morning,' Snape nodded before turning his eyes down to Harry. 'Although, perhaps I should have foreseen a little better, I forgot twelve year olds have attention spans of doxies.'

'I don't like Quill,' Harry abruptly pronounced, ignoring Snape's slight jibe.

'Mr Odin,' Snape corrected swiftly to which Harry nodded.

'Yeah… him… I don't like him.'

'No, not many people do when they actually meet him,' Snape intoned, casting his eyes back to the path ahead. 'He is rather an intelligent man, however, though not one to accept inadequacies or distractions to his focus. He has rather a one-track mind, Quill Ogin, and anything that impedes or distracts from that... well…'

'I hope I don't have to see him again,' Harry said ardently.

'I doubt it will be necessary anytime soon,' Snape answered shaking his head a little. 'My dealings with Mr Ogin should mostly be correspondence from now on, however, if the necessity does arise I hope you will behave a little better than you did this morning,' he added pointedly.

Harry opened his mouth to retort but Snape continued on swiftly.

'Quill Ogin is who he is. _I, _however, expect you to show more appropriate manners and a modicum of respect.'

'He was rude to me!' Harry exclaimed a little hotly. 'He kept talking about me like I wasn't even there!'

'Nevertheless, you know better than to go banging your heels against chairs and slurping your drink in such a manner. I don't want to see that display again, I don't care whose presence you are in or what you think of them,' Snape warned.

'Did you hear me?' He pressed a moment later as Harry looked back down to the path and said nothing.

'Yes,' Harry conceded softly, kicking a small stone on the path off into the bushes.

'Your behaviour reflects on me now and the way I'm raising you… I do not wish to have a ward who has the manners of a troll.

Harry pressed his lips together and kept walking for a moment before speaking again.

'I was just bored, that meeting took _forever_…'

'Perhaps, but a bit of control over yourself never goes astray,' Snape commented.

'Mr Ogin thought you may benefit from a good whack across your backside,' Snape commented silkily a second later to which Harry looked up again with uncertain apprehension. 'I took it under advisement,' Snape continued with a clear look of amusement crossing his features.

'What's he got against kids!?' Harry vented.

'Probably nothing, apart from the fact that you are disruptive, rebellious, noisy little creatures who are only there to disturb the peace and order of life,' Snape answered evenly.

'Is that what you think too?' Harry pressed. 'You're always talking about peace and order and…'

'Oh, sometimes I long for the days when I could sit silent and alone – no whining or demands, no 'can you do this' or 'I want that', no groundings to be followed through on… Yes, peace and quiet were at my beck and call back then,' Snape sighed, nodding in contemplation as he adjusted the bags in his hands and pulled at the cuff of one of his sleeves. 'I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I needed to… yes, I could quite easily have that again, I think I'd like that,' Snape finished, his mouth twitching in an effort to suppress a smirk.

He looked down at Harry momentarily to find the boy looking up at him, surveying him intently, an eyebrow raised up into his hair giving Snape a sudden flash of himself for a moment.

'No you wouldn't!' Harry declared a second later. 'You'd miss me too much. I _know_ you would!' He emphasised, skipping ahead then and walking backwards, facing Snape as they continued up the path.

'Oh, you think so?' Snape pressed, his own eyebrow now raised sardonically.

'Yes!' Harry said, giving Snape a cheeky nod before stepping back to Snape's side, the bags he held still swinging in his right hand.

'Thanks for all my new stuff today,' he said after a moment's silence between them, 'and for my pocket money too,' Harry said, feeling the heaviness of the gold galleon in his pocket again and smiling. 'Can I get something to keep my money in, to save it up?'

'I suppose I could find you something back at school to use,' Snape nodded, an inward sense of approval that Harry had taken on the challenge. Perhaps some positive reinforcement was due.

'I am rather impressed you were able to keep to your decision and not be tempted to spend it on a bag full of sugar,' he noted evenly as they rounded another slight bend.

'I was tempted a _little,_' Harry said slowly, 'but then I just kept thinking about that new broomstick.'

'Here then, since you were able to resist temptation so successfully,' Snape said, suddenly remembering the small paper bag in his pocket and pulling it out to give to Harry.

'Oooh, thanks!' Harry declared as he looked inside and took out one of the small brown toffee looking sweets. He popped it into his mouth without pause and a moment later promptly blew a bright blue bubble.

'You get a different colour and flavour every time,' he announced after blowing an apple green bubble to follow. 'I'll give the other one to Ron.

'Good idea,' Snape said roughly, eyeing the now florescent orange bubble expanding out of Harry's mouth with slight aversion.

He watched as Harry stuffed the paper bag into his pocket and then was slightly taken aback when the boy reached out and took his hand.

'I thought you didn't want me holding your hand these days?' He queried smoothly, looking down at Harry's hand in his.

'You're not holding my hand, I'm holding yours… there's a difference,' Harry answered.

'Is there?'

'Yes,' Harry said determinedly.

Snape shook his head slightly at the boy's wavering decisions before tightening his own grip on Harry's warm hand as they made the final trek back up to school.

* * *

'What are you up to today then?' Snape questioned as he sat at the small, round dining table, a cup of black tea in one hand and several unopened letters in the other. It was the following Saturday morning and Harry had just arrived at the table, dressed but tousle-haired, to sit down to a boiled egg and slices of toast and jam.

'We're doing Quidditch practice this afternoon,' Harry answered, taking the hat off his boiled egg and dipping the corner of a piece of toast into the yellow yolk. 'The first Quidditch match of the season is coming up you know!'

'Oh yes, that would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin,' Snape said evenly though giving Harry a pointed look.

'Yep, so who are you going to go for then?' Harry pressed, dipping his toast in again as Bumble came to sit at his feet, miaowing softly up at him.

'What do you mean?' Snape queried, pausing in his action of ripping open one of the letters. 'I'm Head of Slytherin House, Harry…'

'Yeah, but _I'm_ in Gryffindor and you're supposed to support me… that's what guardians do,' Harry said emphatically.

'Let's just say I will be supporting you inwardly then,' Snape answered smoothly, 'And since we are speaking of Quidditch, I suppose I should let you know now that Slytherin have just appointed a new Seeker,' Snape added out of the blue.

'What? When?' Harry voiced, dropping his slice of toast and looking highly taken-aback by the news.

'Yesterday I believe, Mr Flint informed me of the choice.'

'So… who is it?' Harry asked slowly, wondering if Snape was going to share the information with him.

Snape cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea before responding.

'Draco,' he said calmly.

'What!' Harry all but yelled across the table causing Snape to send him a clear look of reprimand. 'He's not a Seeker!'

'I believe he is now, he has been chosen by the team captain to fill the position and you will lower your voice this instant,' Snape said a little tersely, watching Harry's face screw up in disgust.

He sighed. What was it with these boys? Not only Harry's blatant overreaction at such news but also, he had to wonder at the reason behind Draco's sudden desire to become a member of the Quidditch team… and the Seeker nonetheless.

'Just stop with the dramatics, it is no different to any other team changing members.'

'Yeah it is, it's Draco!' Harry shot.

'Enough! I have warned you about this as well as Draco.'

'He's not gonna have a chance, I'm going to kick his - '

'Whatever you are about to say I suggest you remember our discussion previously on that bar of soap I have,' Snape cut in sternly.

'…bottom,' Harry amended at the last second.

Snape's brow creased as he set the letters down on the table before him.

'I don't want any nonsense, Harry, from _either_ of you. I've said this before. You keep to Quidditch out there during that game, do you hear me?'

'I will if Draco does,' Harry said hotly, folding his arms.

'I will deal with Draco if he doesn't, you just mind yourself and keep to the game or you will find yourself over my knee quicker than you can say Quidditch Cup,' Snape cautioned.

Harry huffed loudly but said nothing more as he sat back in his seat.

Yeah, he'd mind himself as long as Draco did but he wasn't going to take any of Malfoy's stunts lying down. No way!

Snape tapped his fingers against the table for a moment, watching Harry's expression closely. The boy had far too much hot headedness when it came to Draco Malfoy.

'Now, back to my question,' Snape said, his tone lowered and even once more, 'apart from Quidditch practice what else do you have planned for the day?'

Harry shrugged vaguely for a moment before finally speaking.

'Nothing else, are we still doing potions stuff this morning?'

'No, not this morning, I have some things to organise in regards to this research I'm going to be doing,' Snape answered, his eyes flicking back down to the letters now back in his hands.

'But… I thought I was going to help you brew some of that serum for Madam Pomfrey?' Harry said, his voice dropping in slight disappointment.

'Not today,' Snape shook his head, his dark eyes now moving over the sheet of parchment he'd extracted from the first envelope.

'Then when?' Harry pressed when Snape said no more.

'I don't know, Harry, but not today. I need to get started on sourcing some of these venoms,' Snape uttered swiftly without looking up.

'Well… can I help you with that then?' Harry asked. Snape's eyes flicked up at that.

'I don't think so, you'd be bored within five minutes and then start getting yourself into mischief when you don't need to be,' he said smoothly. 'I think it best you go and amuse yourself this morning. Go and do something with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger.'

'But Saturday is when I do stuff with you!' Harry insisted.

'Sometimes other things come up that we have to get on and do,' Snape answered. 'Now, what's happening with your breakfast, have you finished?'

'I don't want anymore,' Harry said, shaking his head and looking rather down.

'Another slice of toast and your milk and then you may go,' Snape said, nodding towards Harry's untouched glass.

Harry sighed again, this time under his breath but took his glass up and swallowed several gulps, his eyes staring at the table before bringing them up to Snape again.

'What sort of venoms are you going to be using?' He asked, licking his milk moustache away.

'A variety,' Snape answered, taking another mouthful of black tea, 'from various specimens … the difficulty at the moment is sourcing them.'

'It sounds cool,' Harry said, 'do you think I can help with some of the experiments?'

Snape's eyes flicked up again. There was no doubt the boy was more than keen when it came to potions these days, but working with potentially deadly venoms…'

'Perhaps… further down the track, though not with any of the more potent venoms,' he answered slowly a moment later.

Harry perked up a little at that, the whole venom/potions thing was sounding more and more intriguing and if Snape was going to let him help with some…

He tickled Bumble's side with his foot as he picked up the last bit of toast, watching quietly as Snape ripped the second envelope open and began to read.

'Blast it! Another contact who's out of the business,' Snape muttered to himself a second later, casting the letter aside as he drained the last of his tea looking a little ill-tempered.

* * *

**Hi everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. It's very hot here at the moment, 40 degrees C and up so I am envious of all of you that have had the joy of a 'white Christmas' **

**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 7 but seeing as it is the holidays I am doing a double update (actually chapter 7 turned out to be a mega chapter so I decided to split it into two seeing as there were two distinct things that happened). **

**The other reason for doing a double update is that I am going away overseas again next week and so there will be a bit of a wait for chapter 9 (not too long but probably an extra week or two) so I made up for it for you :) ****hahaha**

**Feel free to review one or the other of the chapters – or both if you feel like it!!! ****That would make me very happy!**

**Anyways, on to chapter 8 entitled 'Serpensortia!'**


	8. Serpensortia!

**Chapter 8**

**Serpensortia!**

'We're going to have a good year this year, Harry, I can feel it,' Wood said as he packed up the small blackboard filled with tactical squiggles and arrows and grabbed his broom off one of the nearby chairs. The rest of the team were already outside, ready to go down to the pitch for actual hands on practice while Wood had held Harry back for a moment, wanting anything he knew on Slytherin's new Seeker, Draco Malfoy. Harry wasn't able to give him much more, however, apart from the fact the he was _bound_ to use every dirty trick in the book in order to win.

'Well, you can take him, Harry. Charge him into the ground if you have to! If they want to play dirty so can we.'

Harry had simply nodded, despite Snape's warning going off in the back of his mind.

'That cup is going to be ours this year, the cup _and_ the glory,' Wood continued on passionately as he headed to the exit, Harry behind him. 'Hey,' he said, suddenly stopping at the door and spinning around, 'Snape's Head of Slytherin, you don't think there's a chance of wheedling anything out of him… tactics wise I mean?'

'Um… I don't think so,' Harry said shaking his head. 'Besides, I don't think he has much to do with Quidditch apart from showing up to the games… I think he leaves it up to the Slytherin team.'

'Yeah…' Wood nodded in thought, '… yeah… ok then.' And with that he spun back around and exited.

Outside, Harry and Wood caught up with the rest of the team who were waiting for them so they could all head down to the pitch together. Ron and Hermione were also there, Ron being jostled by his brothers, his ears turning pink.

'I thought you'd be finished by now,' Ron stated, breaking free from his brothers as Harry emerged.

'We haven't even started yet,' Harry shook his head. 'Wood's been going over tactics.'

'Oh,' Ron answered, his eyes scanning past the Gryffindor team as he scratched his nose. He stopped a second later, however, and squinted.

'What are they doing over there?' He stated suddenly.

'Who?' Harry turned, following Ron's line of sight to see Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team crowded round in a tight huddle.

Harry took a few steps forwards just as Draco looked up. Their eyes met for a brief second before a familiar sneer formed on Draco's features.

'Hey, what's going on? You're not headed down to the pitch I hope Flint!' Wood called out to them after noticing Harry's diverted attention. I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today.'

Flint, the Slytherin team captain, turned around, a rather boorish grin on his face as he lumbered over, Draco and the rest of the team following suit.

'Don't worry, Wood, we're just taking our new weapon out for a test run,' Flint stated in a deep gravely monotone.

'Weapon?' Wood repeated, his brow furrowing before Harry took a few more steps forward.

'What's that?' Harry asked, suddenly pointing to something in Draco's hands at the back of the group. There were a few seconds of silence, as the rest of the Slytherins grinned, before Draco parted ways through the team and stepped forwards towards Harry – a supercilious look on his face and a gleaming Nimbus 2001 in his hands.

'What's it look like, Potter?' He sneered, holding the broom out in front of him. Harry's eyes ran across the gleaming wood of the handle before coming to rest on the golden lettering. A flash of the broomstick he'd seen back in Hogsmeade entered his mind.

'My father bought it for me a few days ago, a gift for winning a place on the Quidditch team,' Draco elaborated further.

'Ha! As if a broom's going to help you, Malfoy!' Ron shot out, stepping forwards next to Harry's side.

'Shut it Weasel… mind you, I guess I can't blame you - Jealous - What do your family have, the old Comets?' Draco laughed, looking around at his team mates who followed suit a second later. 'My father can afford the best, you see,' Draco continued on, flourishing the broom as some kind of trophy.

'What, as a bribe to get you on the team?' Hermione spoke up. Draco's eyes narrowed and moved across to her.

'Butt out, you filthy mudblood!'

There was an audible intake of breath at Draco's words, Harry noticing that many other students had begun to gather around the vicinity, creating a circular wall around the two groups.

'You're gonna pay for that, Malfoy!' Ron suddenly shouted, his wand pointing at Draco in a flash.

'No don't!' Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling it down.

Draco laughed again.

'What's the matter, Potter, don't want any trouble? Frightened of Professor Snape?'

Harry screwed his face up into a scowl as more students saw the commotion and began to gather around. 'You know, I probably would be too,' Draco continued, nodding. 'I mean, who knows what's going on in Professor Snape's mind… what he's _planning_. He must be planning something, Potter… nobody would willingly take _you_ in, especially not Snape. He hated your father, you know…'

Harry stiffened at Draco's words.

'Yeah, they couldn't stand each other, so I've heard, so why would you be any different, huh?'

'Shut up!' Harry yelled, his eyes fixed to Draco as his heart began to pound harder in his chest.

'Oooh, harsh words, Potter. Don't let Professor Snape hear you talking like that. He wouldn't like that, would he? What would he do… have you scrape cauldrons out all night, ground you, wash your mouth out… give you a spanking?' Draco jeered. 'Course, he probably enjoys punishing you…'

'I said shut your mouth!' Harry yelled louder.

'Oh yeah, he probably gets a real kick out of it. He's got you exactly where he wants you, Potter - '

'Furnunculus!' Harry suddenly yelled, drawing his wand and pointing it straight to Draco.

Draco leapt aside just in time, the spell whipping past his ear as he stumbled to the ground. The surrounding students scattered out of the firing line.

Harry had cast the spell before he'd even fully registered doing it but he didn't have much time to evaluate his actions as Draco threw a hex back at him a second later. The spell blasted him backwards and he hit the ground hard.

His ears were pounding as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, trying to catch his breath after being winded. He could vaguely hear the other students yelling out, some chanting _'Fight! Fight! Fight!'_ and Hermione's voice, _'Harry, Harry don't!'_

In spite of all that, Harry raised his wand again in a second and hurled another hex, this time getting Draco square on just as he'd got to his feet. It locked Draco's legs together and planted him face down into the ground.

Despite his legs being locked and a mouthful of grass and dirt, Draco rolled over and countered the spell instantly with another.

'Serpensortia!'

His wand erupted and a moment later a long, black snake was slithering towards Harry across the grass. It raised its head up and hissed loudly, its tongue forking out as it showed its fangs threateningly.

Harry sat, still slightly winded on the ground, his legs out in front of him. Several students screamed and backed away as the snake neared. He wasn't sure what came over him but as the snake got closer he suddenly looked it dead in the eye.

'Stop… stop there…don't come any closer…' he said, not even registering why he thought speaking to it would help.

The snake stopped dead in its tracks, looked at him for a split second before dropping back down to the ground, docile and unmoving.

A deathly silence followed as Harry looked up to find all eyes turned to him, and then a low muttering began to break out amongst the crowd.

'He can talk to snakes!'

'A _Parselmouth?_'

Harry sat for a moment, trying to get his head together before another silence prevailed again, this time followed by a familiar, icy smooth voice.

'Vipera Evanesca!'

The Snake vanished in a puff of black smoke and a second later a rough hand took Harry by the upper arm and pulled him up to stand.

* * *

'So, how is everything going, Severus? You and Harry seem to be settling back in at school ok.'

'Everything is fine, Minerva,' Snape answered as he stood over a desk in the staffroom, flicking roughly through pages of a thick leather-bound book.

'I have to say it was quite the topic around school for a few days when the matter of the guardianship came out,' Minerva continued, 'I hope Harry was able to deal with that ok.'

Snape sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before standing upright from the desk and meeting Minerva's eyes.

'He was a little… rattled by it at first, however, now that the interest has seemed to have died down he is fine.'

'Good.' Minerva nodded calmly. 'It is a big change to come back here after everything that has happened… I hope you are still able to find enough time for him, Severus, now that you're back to teaching… he still needs that.'

Snape folded his arms and looked shrewdly back at her. However, as much as it irritated him that the woman was constantly prying and prodding he could not deny the fact that what she said usually held some weight to it.

She had been the one to set him on the right course to begin with, all those months ago, when trying to deal with Harry during those first few weeks of the summer holidays, when the boy had had no memory or magical control. Despite his reluctance, she was the person who seemed to understand the issues better than anyone.

'Yes,' Snape nodded a moment later, receding the brick wall he usually put up, 'I took him out to Hogsmeade last weekend, got him some new clothes – he's hit a growth spurt I believe.'

'Hmm,' Minerva nodded, smiling lightly as she sat back in her seat at one of the other tables. 'I'm glad to hear you're still able to spend some time one on one together during the week and over the weekends. He is growing up, he'll be of age before you know it.'

Snape raised a sceptical eyebrow at her.

'I think there is a bit to get through before that day happens; he is only twelve, Minerva.'

'Don't be so sure, Severus. They grow up quickly; my niece has always said that about her boy, how quickly the time flies. One minute he's a little boy sitting cuddled up in her lap and the next thing she knows even just getting a hug out of him is an all out effort!' She laughed lightly.

Snape leaned back against the desk, surveying Minerva with his dark eyes.

'Harry is a little… confounding at the moment,' he suddenly said, surprising himself at his swift frankness. He continued on, however. 'One minute he's declaring he's far too old for something and then the next he's insisting I continue to read him bedtime stories and he's holding my hand all the way back up to school from Hogsmeade.'

Minerva smiled.

'He'll work it out… it's still all new for him, Severus – having someone there. He's probably never experienced a lot of these things before and he's still young enough to want them.'

'Hmm,' Snape intoned evenly before flicking his eyes back up to her. 'It is… confusing.'

'If you are not sure perhaps speaking to Molly about it would be a good idea… I'm sure she'll be able to give you a greater insight than what I can. But really, what I'd say is – enjoy it while it lasts, make the most of the time and let him catch up on the things he's missed.'

Minerva smiled again as Snape moved his eyes away from her towards the window to look out onto the Hogwarts grounds.

'What in Merlin's…' he suddenly shot, jumping away from the desk in order to get closer to the open window where the breeze was blowing in and now bringing with it the sounds of students gathering below.

Snape narrowed his eyes to focus on the centre of a growing circle, his throat instantly tightening as he recognised the blonde-haired, pointed features of Draco Malfoy and the messy, black mop of Harry.

'What is it, Severus? What's going on?' Minerva said, her voice swiftly changing back to a business like tone. She neared the window herself and looked down to the ground below.

'What on earth - ' but she didn't finish her sentence as Malfoy suddenly leapt to the right just as several students scattered out of the way as a flash of something streaked across the grass from Harry's wand.

Neither of them had time to react before Malfoy countered Harry's spell with his own incantation – throwing Harry down onto his back.

Without a word, Snape swept from the window towards the door, Minerva close behind as the sounds of 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' drifted up from the ground below.

Snape's hands balled up tight as he and Minerva made a quick exit outside. He couldn't believe it, after all the warnings he had given out and there they were, both _blatantly _duelling one another! His eyes flashed dangerously as he and Minerva neared the clustering wall of students only to be met with hushed silence.

Snape pushed his way through the crowd, his eyes instantly drawn to a large, black snake on the ground, raising its head threateningly in front of where Harry sat. His instinctive reflexes took his hand to his wand but he was struck motionless when Harry himself suddenly opened his mouth and spoke – his voice hissing in low but audible tones.

Only a few seconds later and the snake stopped in its tracks and then flopped to the grass, motionless.

A blanket of tension hung in the air around them as Snape's mind reeled at what he'd just witnessed.

'He can talk to snakes!'

'A _Parselmouth?_'

The muttering in the crowd brought his focus back and a second later he raised his wand, vanishing the snake in an instant before stepping forwards and talking hold of Harry's arm, pulling the boy up to his feet.

Harry turned to look up at him, his face turning slightly pale as he met Snape's dark eyes.

'I… I didn't…'

Snape looked down at him, his mind still racing at what had happened. A mixture of anger and confusion coursing through him.

'Away! All of you!' Minerva suddenly ordered, the wall of students heading her command a second later. They began to move away though their eyes were still on Harry as muttering amongst them continued. 'Not you, Mr Malfoy,' Minerva added authoritatively.

Snape held his grip on Harry's arm as Draco lingered where he was, his Nimbus 2001 discarded several meters away.

'Severus?' Minerva said questioningly as she stepped to Snape's side. There was a moment's pause before Snape responded slowly.

'I wish to handle this myself, Minerva,' he said, his eyes still fixed down to Harry who was making no attempt to wiggle out of Snape's grasp.

'Very well,' Minerva nodded after a moment, her eyes travelling between Draco, Snape and Harry. 'Away! Both of you!' She chivvied to Ron and Hermione who were still lingering behind where Snape and Harry stood.

Snape waited for them to leave before addressing either child before him.

'Go to our quarters and wait for me,' he finally said to Harry in a tone which held no room for argument. Harry looked up at him, still slightly pale, but he moved away a second later as Snape let his grip slacken.

He watched as Harry slowly moved back across the ground to the castle before turning his attention to Draco.

He stood, looking at the pale-faced boy for several moments though his mind still on Harry and what he'd just seen.

'Go to your common room, Draco,' Snape finally said, deciding he could not deal with this now, he needed to speak with Dumbledore, immediately. 'I will deal with you in due course,' he added coolly.

'But… Potter…' Draco began.

'Go!' Snape shouted, pointing towards the castle.

Draco fetched his broom and then scurried off without another word.

Snape stood on the spot, looking out across the grounds for several moments, a hand reaching up and rubbing at his temple as the breeze blew harder against him.

* * *

'A _parseltongue_, Headmaster. The boy can talk to bloody snakes! What else is there that I don't know?' Snape vented as he paced Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk, his blue eyes fixed steadily across the room despite Snape's continuous pacing. 'Did you know about this, old man?' Snape stopped in front of Dumbledore's desk, a slight tone of accusation in his voice.

Dumbledore looked up at him.

'I have to say, Severus, I did not… this is most intriguing news.'

'_Intriguing?_' Snape repeated sounding incredulous. 'The boy can talk to snakes and you find that _intriguing?_'

He began to pace again as Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together.

'Half the bloody school witnessed it, the other half are bound to have heard by now,' Snape continued.

'It is a rare gift,' Dumbledore said softly.

'A rare gift,' Snape scoffed. 'Yes and who else do we know of that had this _rare gift_?' He stopped pacing and leaned his hands down against Dumbledore's desk.

Professor Dumbledore didn't respond, looking past Snape instead with a clear look of deliberation crossing his face.

'What do I do with this?' Snape said a second later, finally sinking down into the chair opposite. 'What does all this mean?'

'Does there have to be a meaning?' Dumbledore questioned, his blue eyes moving back to Snape a moment later.

'You said it yourself, Headmaster,' Snape answered in a low, tight voice, 'it is a rare gift attributed to very few, one of whom we already know of. So, why Harry? Has the Dark Lord something to do with this?'

'I would say that's a distinct possibility,' Professor Dumbledore nodded to which Snape hissed under his breath. 'It is possible that on that night eleven years ago, Voldemort unwittingly transferred some of his powers on to Harry.' Snape's features darkened at Dumbledore's words.

'So, he is walking around with… what exactly? Something inside of him… of the Dark Lord's?

Dumbledore tapped his fingers together in further contemplation.

'An essence perhaps,' he nodded after a long moment. Snape growled again, a hand ascending to his forehead.

'What else must the child contend with,' he said with biting sharpness, 'now he has what… a piece of the Dark Lord _inside him_?'

Dumbledore looked steadily across to Snape at that, his fingers still tapping together lightly.

'Where is Harry now?' He asked finally.

'I sent him to our quarters,' Snape answered, his fingers massaging his forehead.

'He will have questions,' Dumbledore said without pause, 'though I do not think it is of value to give him the details of what we have discussed.'

'Then what exactly am I to tell him, Headmaster?'

'That he possesses a rare gift, nothing more,' Dumbledore said evenly.

'You want me to lie to him?' Snape said rather coolly.

'No, not lie, Severus, just a simplified version,' Dumbledore answered, 'at least for now. I think that it is best for him.'

'Surely it is now up to _me_ to decide what is best for him, Headmaster,' Snape answered, his eyes boring into Dumbledore.

'And what is it that you think is best, Severus?' Dumbledore asked lightly.

Snape inhaled deeply, dropping his hand away from his temple before shaking his head.

'I do not like this, old man, I do not like it one bit!'

* * *

After his discussion with Dumbledore, Snape retreated down to the dungeons, making a detour to the Slytherin common room to give Draco a stern order to come to his office that evening at five o'clock sharp.

The boy had instantly began to plead his case but Snape, his mind filled with more pressing matters, had simply swept from the room without any further acknowledgement, his black robe billowing behind him.

He couldn't leave Harry alone, waiting in their quarters any longer; he'd already been a good fifteen minutes with Dumbledore plus another five seeing to Draco. Not that he knew exactly what he was going to find or exactly what he was going to do once he got down there.

He swept through the door of his office in long strides, his steps reverberating around the walls, penetrating the silence, but once he got to the door leading through to their quarters he lingered outside for several long moments.

How was he to handle this exactly? He had no idea – there was no chapter in that parenting book on how to deal with children who had such a 'gift', that was for sure.

After several long moments of contemplation he finally pushed open the door and stepped inside. It took him a few seconds to locate Harry, but there he was - sitting on the chair opposite Snape's desk, his legs pulled up against his chest so his chin rested on his knees. He turned around at the sound of Snape entering, his face still paler than normal and his eyes glistening slightly. He sniffed, wiping the back of his hand across his nose.

Snape walked slowly over to his desk, putting his hands down on the back of his chair once he got there and faced the woebegone child before him.

'Are you real mad?' Harry asked softly, sniffing again.

Snape closed his eyes for a second. He had no idea where to start. He'd been hoping inspiration would come once he was in their quarters, face to face with the boy, but as Harry looked back at him with that despairing expression he still had no idea how to proceed.

'You've been sitting here, waiting for me?' He said in a low voice a moment later. Harry nodded silently.

'Aren't… aren't you going to say anything?' Harry mumbled when Snape did not continue. Snape looked steadily back at him before finally speaking again.

'I need a few moments, go… go and find something to do, quietly.'

Harry looked back at him, stunned but also with an expression of slight letdown.

'But… what about…' Harry started but Snape cut him off, holding up a silencing hand.

'Go… just… go and find something to do.'

He knew Harry had questions, the child had been sitting there, waiting for him to return for twenty minutes and the look of confusion on the child's face was apparent. Harry obviously had little idea about what had just happened, but Snape needed time – time to make a decision on how to handle this. Follow Dumbledore's advice and lie (or a 'simplified version' as Dumbledore had called it) or give Harry the complete truth about what he and Dumbledore suspected – that he held a seed within him, an essence of the Dark Lord?

Snape shook his head and growled under his breath at the situation before him.

After a long hesitation Harry finally complied with Snape's request, slipping down from his chair and leaving Snape at his desk, dark eyes staring across the room.

What was going on? Was the man so angry with him that he didn't even want to talk to him at the moment? He had expected Snape to come striding into the room, scolding him fiercely over his duel with Draco and ready to turn him over his knee. That's what he had been expecting – but there was nothing like that. The man looked pre-occupied more than anything, as if in deep thought over something.

The lack of any sort of reprimand was starting to scare him. This wasn't like Snape at all. Something else was going on and the only thing it could possibly be was what had happened with the snake.

He had known he could talk to snakes before but had just assumed that it was part of being magical, assumed that it was no big deal and that everyone could do it. But everyone's reaction had been so intense and shocked. Maybe that was why Snape hadn't really said a word to him. Maybe talking to snakes wasn't something you were supposed to do… maybe there was something bad inside him… Harry began to feel sick. Was there something wrong with him? Was that why Snape wasn't saying anything?

Snape watched on silently from his seat at his desk as Harry slowly settled down with his art box and a sheet of parchment. However, the child just sat there on the floor by the fireplace for several long moments, looking at the blank sheet of parchment before him.

Snape leaned back in his chair, a hand ascending again to his forehead; massaging his temples as he closed his eyes for a moment. He wasn't sure how long he stayed sitting there like that but it only felt like a few minutes before he became aware of a presence at his side. He flicked his eyes open to find Harry standing there, his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth and a looked of complete anguish on his face.

'Is there something wrong with me?' He asked softly as he looked into Snape's dark eyes.

'What?' Snape replied, the ridge of his nose creasing up at Harry's question.

'I didn't know it was bad to talk to snakes… does it mean I'm a bad person?' Harry continued softly, his eyes glistening again. Snape's hand dropped back down to his desk.

'No, it doesn't,' he answered slowly though his assertion didn't seem to alleviate Harry's level of apprehension.

'Then there's something wrong with me,' Harry said, taking his eyes down to Snape's lap.

'Why would you think that?' Snape questioned after a momentary silence.

'I thought you'd be mad at me… for duelling with Draco, but you haven't yelled at me or anything,' Harry said softly. 'So, there has to be something else… it has to be the snake and that I can talk to them. There's something wrong with me, that's why you're not saying anything… that's why you look all worried.'

Snape's eyes stayed on Harry steadily as he took in what the boy was saying; trying to understand where it was coming from. But then, it registered – of course the boy was going to think something was amiss, he'd hardly said two words to him.

In any other circumstance of catching him duelling with another student, especially Draco after all the warnings he had given, Harry would have been in deep water by now. Indeed, when he, Snape, had first looked out of the staff room window and seen the commotion his blood had been boiling and he had been ready to thrash the boy then and there. Yet once he'd arrived down at the grounds and witnessed the snake incident… well, it was as if the whole duel with Draco had been lost to him, pushed aside in his mind.

Now Harry was standing before him, looking highly troubled and putting his own ideas into his head about what it all meant. He needed to pull back the situation and rectify it right now, not allow the child to fall further in to dark conclusions.

Harry had been expecting to be hauled over the coals, so to speak, over his duel with Draco, and he needed to be to end the confusion and dark thoughts entering his mind and there was only one way to do it.

'You listen to me, young man,' Snape said suddenly, pushing his chair back and pulling Harry closer to him, 'you are _not_ a bad person and there it _nothing_ wrong with you… apart from a lack of complete self-control!' He stated rather fiercely.

'Then… why are you being all weird?' Harry replied.

Snape looked steadily back at him, pushing the image of Harry and Draco, as he'd seen through the window, to the forefront of his mind once more.

'Because I am tyring to decide on how best to deal with your absolutely appalling behaviour!' Snape shot sternly a moment later, tightening the grip he had on Harry's arms.

'What… about the duelling?' Harry asked softly, bringing his eyes up again.

'_Yes_, about the duelling!' Snape growled. 'What were you _thinking_!'

'It was Draco!' Harry said instantly, the look of apprehension and confusion fading from his face.

'No, don't give me that, _who_ started it?' Snape pressed on firmly.

'Draco did!' Harry said vehemently.

'What, he threw the first hex?'

Harry hesitated at that and sucked his bottom lip in again for a moment.

'_Who threw the first spell_?' Snape demanded sternly.

'Me,' Harry finally conceded in a small voice, 'but only because of what Draco was saying!' He added in his defence.

'Yes, it's _always_ because of what he was saying,' Snape noted darkly. 'Do you not realise he knows exactly how to press your buttons, and you're the one that reacts, _everytime?_'

'He called Hermione a mudblood… I don't know what it means exactly… but it was something bad!' Harry insisted defensively.

Snape's features tightened considerably at hearing that but he kept his eyes unwaveringly on Harry.

'And I will deal with Draco accordingly,' he said roughly a second later, 'right now, though, we are talking about you.'

'And he was saying stuff about you and me as well,' Harry continued on with his defence. 'Stuff about you hating my dad and why would I be any different and that you only took me in for some stupid plan you must have… not because you wanted to.'

'And is that what you believe?' Snape asked steadily.

'No,' Harry answered in a small voice after a moment.

'Then why do you care what Draco says and react the way you do?' Snape questioned firmly.

Harry looked back at him and swallowed softly.

'He shouldn't say stuff like that… it makes me mad.'

'No, he shouldn't,' Snape conceded heavily, 'but you are responsible for how you react and you need to learn to control yourself and not let your emotions run away with you. You escalate the situation by feeding into it, _especially_ by throwing wanton hexes around!' He exhaled sharply, still holding Harry firmly by the arms.

'I warned you, _both of you_, about this nonsense. Did you think for even one moment before casting that first hex that you were disobeying everything I told you?' Snape questioned intently.

'It just kinda happened,' Harry said softly, 'but… after I did it I knew you wouldn't be pleased.'

'Nothing just happens, Harry, _you_ are responsible for how you conduct yourself and yes, you are about to find out how _displeased_ I am,' Snape intoned before suddenly pushing his chair back further and pulling Harry down across his knee.

He landed an impressive sounding smack square across Harry's backside a second later, prompting an immediate 'ow!' to escape as Harry wriggled under Snape's clutches.

'This is what you get when you behave like a common thug, it doesn't take a person any brains to throw hexes around!' Snape scolded. 'You need to start using that head of yours and start controlling yourself and your emotions!' He said before landing another sharp smack.

Harry wriggled his way through a dozen sound smacks before Snape decided it was enough and put him back to his feet in front of him.

'I hope I have made it clear,' he said firmly, pointing a long finger at him, 'I am _not _going to put up with this nonsense!'

Harry sniffed, his breath hitching as he nodded in understanding, his hand going back automatically to rub the sting away a little.

'I think you can go and put your nose in the corner for a while and think about how you are going to use your _head_ in the future rather than reacting with your wand,' Snape continued firmly after a moment, turning Harry towards the corner near the fireplace.

Harry turned back around for an instant, slightly taken aback at the man's order - Snape hardly _ever_ made him do that!

'_Now_, Harry,' Snape intoned forcefully, this time standing up and turning him back around towards the corner of the room.

It took a few moments but Harry eventually dragged himself off to the indicated corner, still sniffing quietly and nursing a smarting rear end, but a sense of relief coursing through him as well. Maybe there was nothing wrong with him after all, Snape hadn't even mentioned the snake and had, after a few moments, reacted just as Harry had expected he would over his run in with Draco.

Harry turned around slightly to glance over his shoulder, suddenly needing to see whether Snape still had that worried look on his face from earlier.

'_Turn around_,' Snape's deep voice said emphatically before he'd even got a proper look. 'You can stay there until I say otherwise.'

Harry sucked his bottom lip in, wiped his hand across his still slightly damp face and turned back to stare and the two intersecting walls as ordered.

Snape took his seat at his desk again after a few moments longer, his eyes still trained on Harry who now, obligingly, had his nose back to the corner and seemed to be staying there. Snape tapped his long fingers against the top of his desk as Harry's breath hitched softly again and he reached around to give his rear end another rub.

He knew now that he should have dealt with the duelling incident right from the start. Not reacting as Harry had expected had confused the boy and caused him to think something wasn't right. Hopefully his stern reprimand had put things back into place for the child. Of course, there was still the matter of the snake hanging overhead.

The whole parselmouth incident still had to be dealt with. Snape still wasn't entirely certain on the best course of action but at least he'd managed to stop Harry from developing his own dark thoughts and wallowing in the idea that something was wrong with him.

He'd talk to him a little later, once all the duelling issues had been dealt with; then of course he had Draco to see to. Snape exhaled – that boy needed a good crack across the rear end if anyone did, not that it was his place to do so.

There was slight movement from the corner again, bringing Snape from his thoughts as Harry shifted his feet around and then leaned his forehead against the wall. Snape glanced at the clock on the fireplace mantle – another ten minutes perhaps…

* * *

'Are we clear?' Snape queried as Harry sat before him on the sofa, legs curled up underneath him and relieved to not be standing nose to the corner any longer. He'd hated every moment of those fifteen minutes, staring at two intersecting stone walls, fidgeting around as his legs began to ache. It was a relief when Snape had called him out and told him to sit on the sofa, even if it was for another lecture.

'No more stuff with Draco and no more brainless duelling,' Harry repeated, nodding to emphasise that he'd taken on board what Snape had been lecturing about a moment earlier. 'But Draco's gonna get punished too, right?' He added a second later, a serious and insistent expression crossing his face.

'A duel doesn't happen without two people, Harry,' Snape noted, 'but you just worry about yourself and how you are going to start controlling your reactions. You're too hot-blooded for your own good.'

'Yes sir,' Harry conceded softly before looking back up. 'I hope you give Draco a month's worth of detentions where he has to scrub out cauldrons caked in stinky fish guts and use his own toothbrush to do it!' He added vehemently. Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's declaration, keeping a rather stern look fixed on his face though a slight twitch flickered at the corner of his mouth.

'Is that controlling yourself?' He asked a second later. 'I will see to Draco's punishment and I _do not_ need assistance thankyou,' he continued firmly. 'Now, seeing as we have more or less dealt with your behaviour I need to speak to you about something rather… important.'

Harry blinked back at him as he shifted his legs beneath him a little, his eyes still slightly red-rimmed.

'Is this about the snake?' he asked Snape slowly. Snape cleared his throat before taking his own seat in his armchair across from where Harry sat.

'Yes, it is,' he nodded evenly. There was a moment's pause before Harry spoke up again.

'I can talk to snakes,' he said bluntly.

'Yes, I know, I saw that this afternoon,' Snape noted, his dark eyes fixed to Harry's.

'I already knew I could,' Harry continued, 'cause I talked to one before, in a zoo… I accidentally set it free 'cause it told me it wanted to see Brazil… that's where it was from.'

Snape's eyebrows rose but he said nothing for a moment as he leaned back into his seat.

'Is it weird that I can do that?' Harry questioned softly. 'I mean, I thought lots of people could do it … like a wizard thing… but everyone looked really upset when I did it.'

'It is unusual,' Snape said after a rather long silence, his dark eyes penetrating Harry as if he were looking into the deepest depths of his soul.

'So, it _is _weird,' Harry said, looking downcast.

'It is…' Snape faltered for a moment, '… a rare gift,' he finally stated a little tightly, Dumbledore's words echoing in his head.

'A gift?' Harry repeated softly. 'So, just something I can do that other people can't?'

'Yes,' Snape nodded. Harry sat silent for several moments, stewing on Snape's words.

'Could my mum or dad talk to snakes?' He asked suddenly. Snape's eyes flickered for a moment before answering.

'No, I do not think so,' he said, shaking his head.

'A parselmouth, that's what I heard them say,' Harry continued.

'It means a person who can talk to snakes,' Snape explained, keeping his voice even.

'So, I'm a parselmouth?' Harry asked, his own eyes now intently on Snape.

'Yes, you are,' Snape answered, nodding.

'And… it doesn't mean I'm bad or anything?' Harry pressed seriously.

Snape inhaled slowly.

'Did I punish you for talking to snakes, Harry? For being a parselmouth?'

'No,' Harry answered softly, shaking his head.

'Then you have your answer.'

Harry fell silent again, his fingers curling up the bottom of his t-shirt. Snape watched him closely, noticing a hesitant, uncertain expression begin to cross Harry's features again.

'Come here,' he commanded suddenly, his arm dropping down to the armrest of his chair. Harry looked back at him for only a brief moment before uncurling his fingers from the bottom of his shirt and pushing himself up to stand.

As soon as he neared Snape's armchair, Snape reached out an arm and pulled him closer, putting a hand underneath his chin so they were eye to eye.

'You are not bad and there is nothing wrong with you, do you understand?' Snape said intently, his dark eyes fixed to Harry's green ones. Harry nodded slowly against Snape's hand under his chin.

'Good,' Snape said in a low voice before pulling Harry swiftly against him, his arms wrapping around the boy as Harry leaned in against his chest, his own arms wrapping around Snape's sides. 'I am angry with you for your duelling with Draco, not for anything else,' Snape noted in Harry's ear.

They stayed like that for several moments, Snape's chin resting on the top of Harry's head as the boy breathed softly against him, until Harry spoke again, mumbling against Snape's black-buttoned overcoat.

'Sorry for what I did… with Draco,' he said quietly.

'Yes, well hopefully I have got my point across this time and you'll start thinking with your head before reacting,' Snape answered back. 'I do not want to have to punish you again for duelling, is that understood?' Harry nodded against Snape's chest and hugged his arms around tighter, not wanting to move just yet. He hated Snape being disappointed and angry with him, and hated being punished, but he loved the comfort he got afterwards… it made everything feel better.

There was a long silence; the ticking of the mantle clock and Harry's soft breathing the only sounds until Harry spoke up again.

'Draco's got a Nimbus 2001,' he noted. 'His father bought it for him.'

'Has he?' Snape said evenly in a low tone. Harry nodded again before lifting his head up a little to look up at Snape.

'You're not going to buy me one, are you,' He said softly, a tone of acceptance in his voice.

'No, I'm most definitely not,' Snape answered decisively. 'If Draco's father wishes to indulge his son in that way that is his business, but that is not how it works around here.'

'I know,' Harry said, leaning his head back down.

It was another moment before Snape finally shifted and released his hold around Harry, pulling the boy up to stand again.

'Well, I think we've had enough for one afternoon, don't you? You can go, I have Mr Malfoy to see to soon… I'll see you in the Great Hall at dinner.'

Harry nodded, his legs still pressed against Snape's for a second, before he turned away.

'No more duelling!' Snape emphasised once more, sending Harry off towards the door with a final pop of his hand against Harry's backside.

* * *

**There you go, the end of my double update – hope you enjoyed. Please review either chapter, or both if you feel like it!**

**As I said, I am going overseas next week so chapter 9 will be slightly delayed.**

**Well, take care and have a great New Years everyone!**

**Truckles :)**


	9. Amber Eyes of Glass

**Chapter 9**

**Amber Eyes of Glass**

'Don't touch,' Snape ordered swiftly, noticing out of the corner of his eye Harry's hand advancing towards the crate sitting on his office desk. He swept his dark eyes away from the sheet of parchment in his hands - a list and details of the newly delivered goods - and set them firmly on Harry with unwavering emphasis. 'They are not for young hands.'

Harry's nose crinkled up slightly, coupled with an audible sigh at Snape's pronouncement, but he nonetheless pulled his hand back as ordered. He remained determinedly in front of Snape's office desk, however, leaning his hands down to the dark wood surface, and continued to peer over into the crate which had just arrived for Snape.

'They're some of the venoms you've been ordering, right?' Harry pressed after a few moments, now bouncing up and down slightly on the balls of his feet as Snape's eyes returned to the parchement in his hands.

'Hmm,' Snape murmured in answer, which Harry interpreted as an affirmative.

'Which ones are they?'

'All kinds,' Snape answered unhelpfully, still absorbed in the printed details before him.

'Yeah, but what?' Harry prodded with further determination.

'Hmm?' Snape murmured distantly again.

'_What_ kinds?' Harry pressed a little louder.

Still no answer…

'What's this one?' Harry finally ventured, prodding for a response and reaching out again towards one of the taller glass vials in the crate in an effort to get it.

'What did I just tell you?' Snape instantly reacted, his eyes snapping up from the parchment once again and setting sharply onto Harry.

'Sorry!' Harry answered; pulling his hand back like it was on a taut spring. 'I was just asking… Why are you in such a bad mood?' He added, the bridge of his nose scrunched up at Snape's tone.

Snape's eyes flickered at Harry's slightly cheeky response.

'I am _not_ in a bad mood… I am simply trying to focus for a moment. Do you not have homework that needs attending to?' He queried briskly after a second, his arms dropping to his sides and the sheet of parchment slapping against the side of his leg.

Harry shrugged, leaning over the crate again with his hands splayed palm down on Snape's desk.

'No.'

'Really?' Snape ground out sceptically, slapping the parchment against his leg again as he advanced a few paces across his office floor to where Harry stood at his desk.

'I _don't_,' Harry insisted quickly, shaking his head for emphasis and turning towards Snape who now stood a foot away with folded arms.

Snape's brow creased slightly as he looked down and studied Harry's rather insistent and rather too innocent expression. The boy had practically barrelled his way into the office, a mere minute after Filch had delivered the crate, and discarded his school bag to the floor without a second glance.

Harry squirmed a little under Snape's watchful look. It was Thursday afternoon the week following his and Draco's public duelling display and the revelation of his parseltongue 'gift'. Even though it was only Thursday Harry already felt like it had been the longest week ever.

It was taking a few days for the interest in his parseltongue abilities to wear itself out amongst the Hogwarts' students. Monday and Tuesday had been the worst – Harry had once again felt like he had an enormous spotlight following him around wherever he went, just as it had been like when news of the guardianship had leaked out. In fact, it had probably been even worse than that – at least those looks had mostly been out of pure curiosity. These looks and whisperings were more suspicious and wary and seemed to follow him incessantly wherever he went.

He tried hard to keep Snape's words in his mind whenever whispering met his ears… _'There's_ _nothing wrong with you… it's a gift…'_ but it was difficult to do, especially when a group of fourth years insisted on throwing rubber snakes at him at every opportunity and Draco kept popping up out of nowhere, his pale face smirking around corners.

Add to that, and Harry also found that, despite the duelling incident being over and done with, he couldn't stop Draco's words from popping up in his mind.

'…_who knows what's going on in Professor Snape's mind… what he's planning…'_

_'… nobody would willingly take you in, especially not Snape. He hated your father, you know…'_

He usually pushed Draco's words away quickly but they kept coming back to annoy him like insistent mosquitoes in the middle of the night.

It was stupid! Draco was stupid! He was just saying stuff that he knew nothing about. Just like Snape had said – Draco just knew how to push his buttons. It didn't _mean_ anything! The man loved him… Harry knew he loved him no matter what Draco said!

Yet, despite that conviction, Draco's words continued to linger on… prodding and poking at him continuously.

_'…they couldn't stand each other, so I've heard, so why would you be any different, huh?'_

The long week hadn't been helped either by the fact that Snape had been fairly consumed in trying to source the first few dozen venoms he needed in order to begin his research. It was proving to be an immensely difficult task as several past suppliers were no longer in business and Snape was not renowned for his patience at the best of times.

Harry had been retreating down to their quarters a lot during the week, mostly in an effort to escape the attention he found upon himself again, however, it almost felt as if he were a little in the way - Snape being pre-occupied with teaching duties _and_ correspondence with suppliers at the moment.

Indeed, Harry had found himself on the receiving end of a rather sharp scolding the evening before after claiming a sheet of parchment (which he _swore_ was just lying around) to turn into a paper plane which he'd been zooming around the sitting room with the use of his wand. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed that one side was an important letter of correspondence Snape had written earlier. The man had spent a good half an hour hunting it down, believing he'd misplaced it somewhere, until he caught hold of the aeroplane as it zoomed past his ear, unfolding it to reveal his 'misplaced' letter now with paper plane creases all through it.

Snape hadn't even seemed to have time for any type of proper conversation and Harry, deciding not to interrupt or 'be in the way' too much due to Snape's mood at the moment, had promptly kept quiet when he had once again heard that mysterious, whispering voice while on his way down to their quarters one afternoon. It was probably nothing anyway… probably just the wind or something and his mind was playing tricks on him. The man just looked super busy and annoying him with ideas of a floating, bodiless voice that Harry wasn't entirely sure was there anyway just seemed dumb.

No, the only bright spot to the week had been seeing Draco get his share of punishment for the duelling incident. Snape hadn't been too forthcoming to Harry regarding Draco's fate. Even when Harry had tried to wheedle it out of him he'd simply replied, 'Draco's punishment is between myself and young Mr Malfoy, just as yours was between you and I.'

However, Harry did have the good fortune of seeing a rather sour faced Draco shuffling after Filch Tuesday afternoon with a large scrubbing brush in one hand and a bucket of water in the other which was slopping over the sides as he walked towards what Harry was _convinced_ was the second floor boys' lavatories.

Snape had swiftly cut the cord to Harry's rather exuberant attitude about what he'd seen with a sound threat that if he made mention of Draco's punishment again in such humour he would be joining him with a much smaller scrubbing brush. Harry had immediately sobered up at that, knowing Snape's warning were never just bluff.

He was rewarded for his silence, however, when Filch turned up at Snape's office door a mere half an hour later with Draco in tow claiming Draco was refusing to continue as his hand was hurting and his knees were getting too sore from having to kneel on the tiled floor to scrub.

The pronouncement was followed by an immediate silence that Harry knew well and then Snape let loose with a flurry of sharp reprimands that Harry was clearly able to discern from his spot at the table in their quarters without the need to eavesdrop at all, including:

'_That's what you get when you decide to throw dangerous hexes around like an imbecile with no thought at all! A bit of scrubbing is fair consequence for that little Serpensortia stunt of yours! That snake could have turned on any one!'_

And…

'_You are lucky I do not have the discretion to paddle your backside with that scrubbing brush, Mr Malfoy, because believe me it would be smarting a lot harder than what your hand is right now! Get back and do what you have been told and do not let me hear of another word of complaint from you!'_

Needless to say Draco had scurried back in to Filch's clutches without another word.

Yes, that little scene had definitely been the highlight of Harry's week. Thankfully, the news of his parseltongue ability was beginning to wind itself down as the week drew to a close. There were only so many whispered conversations people could have about the same thing and Harry was more than thankful.

If only Snape's mood would return to some kind of normality. It wasn't as if the man was ignoring him or casting him aside or being unreasonably strict… he was just busy and Harry felt like he was in the way when he didn't mean to be.

Still, he was sure that once all the ordering had been done and Snape had tracked down all the necessary supplies he needed things would return to normal. So, with that thought firmly in mind Harry had tried to behave as well as he could during the week, not even complaining when Snape had effectively defaulted on their usual Wednesday 'family night' together, sending him off straight after dinner due to him having to make several Floo calls to follow up on his written correspondence.

So, in lieu of all that, this delivery of several dozen vials of venoms hopefully, in Harry's mind, marked the end of a very long and frustrating week.

'You're telling me you have absolutely no homework waiting to be done?' Snape pressed, bringing Harry's thoughts back to the moment.

'Huh… well… nothing that's due till next week,' Harry conceded slowly.

'I see, so you lied to me when I asked you a moment ago,' Snape intoned.

'No, I didn't!' Harry insisted quickly. 'Not really… I just wanna help with the venoms and stuff, that's all.'

Snape quirked an eyebrow but did not press the point.

'So that's why you came stampeding down here, is it? To help?' he asked evenly after a moment. Harry nodded.

'I saw Filch with the crate and your name on it so I guessed that's what it was… so… can I help?' Harry asked, leaning his hands back down on the desk again.

Snape looked down at him for several moments before exhaling and tapping his fingers against the sheet of parchment still in his right hand.

'Very well, seeing as you are here,' he finally nodded, accepting Harry's eagerness. 'Here, take this… and a quill,' Snape continued, holding out the sheet of parchment and a quill from his desk to Harry. 'You can mark off the items as I call them out. I need to ensure they are all exactly as I ordered.

'Ok,' Harry said brightly, Snape's eyebrows moving upwards at Harry's reaction to what he thought would have been a rather dull sounding task to a twelve year old. He watched silently as Harry pulled one of the wooden chairs up to his desk and sat, the parchment and quill held at the ready in his lap and a waiting expression on his face.

'African bee,' Snape said in a slightly bemused tone a moment later, reaching into the crate and extracting the first vial to read its printed label.

'Got it,' Harry nodded after a second, making a clear tick at the side of the sheet.

'Emperor Scorpion,' Snape continued smoothly on to the next one once he had set the 'African bee' vial down on his office desk ready to be moved into the new cabinet he had brought in to store them in.

A cabinet would not have been previously needed, indeed he'd never really had to store ingredients away so securely before (apart from locking the main store cupboard after school hours) especially not in his own office, but these days with an overly curious pre-teen with tempted fingers in the vicinity it was one of the first things he had organised.

Now, having witnessed Harry's rather eager attitude over the whole research idea since Quill had made contact, and the fact that tempted hands had already drifted towards the vials in question within mere minutes of them arriving, Snape was feeling rather validated in his foresight to set up pre-emptive precautions.

He'd taken the cabinet from one of the potions classrooms, moving its previous contents into the class storeroom instead. It was a little battered from wear and tear over the years but it would do the job nonetheless and it had a lock and key fitting which was of a bonus. That may have been enough security but Snape had decided that prevention of a situation was better than cure so the previous evening he had also installed another nifty little type of 'security system'.

It was more of a deterrent really… and perhaps a little on the harsh side… but Snape didn't fancy having to whip up an antidote after finding Harry had inadvertently poisoned himself out of his own stubborn curiosity and impulsiveness. He'd give the boy warning, so what Harry did after that was up to him.

Snape had briefly toyed with the idea of a more 'hands on' demonstration of the consequences of tinkering with the cabinet and contents, but decided that that was a little over the top even for him. Besides, in the back of his mind he was rather curious to see if Harry could resist temptation and show he had improved a little in controlling his impulsiveness.

'Lobalug,' Snape continued, pulling the next vial out, reading the label and then seeing that Harry checked it off. He could have quite easily seen to this himself but Harry's eagerness seemed to have taken over. He wasn't quite sure where it had come from; the boy had been far from enthused when it came to Quill Ogin the other day, but then the whole idea of venoms seemed to have struck a chord with the child and lit something up within him. Harry was already more than eager these days to be involved with anything to do with potions.

'Boomslang,' Snape continued.

'Boomslang? I thought you already had some of that… I've seen it in the store cupboard,' Harry noted questioningly as he ticked it off on the parchment.

'Boomslang skin I have, yes,' Snape answered, nodding, 'but the venom is obviously something different.'

'Oh,' Harry replied, wiggling back a little in his chair as Snape extracted the next vial.

Harry grinned slightly as he twirled Snape's feather quill in his fingers. He liked doing this, even if it was just ticking off a boring old list… at least he didn't feel like he was in the way this time and he and Severus were doing something together again, like they did during the holidays.

'Harry! I thought you were helping me?' Snape's voice sharpened in his ear.

'What? I am!' Harry answered quickly, hovering the quill over the parchment again at the ready but realising he'd missed what Snape had just said.

'It doesn't look like it,' Snape noted pointedly before repeating himself, 'Atypus Muralis.'

Harry hurriedly searched the list and found the one that seemed to resemble what Snape had just said.

'Got it,' he nodded quickly. 'What is that?'

'I believe it to be a spider venom,' Snape answered evenly, surveying Harry closely as he put the vial down on his desk with the others.

'What were you day dreaming about a moment ago?' He questioned with sudden directness.

'Huh? Oh, nothing,' Harry said quickly, shaking his head, not wanting to bring up the fact that he'd felt a little left out and in the way during the week.

'It didn't look like that to me,' Snape intoned, setting steady, surveying eyes to him. Harry pressed his lips together and wiggled back again under Snape's watchful stare.

'Just the parseltongue stuff… that's all,' Harry offered after a moment, deciding to give something as an answer and shrugging with forced non-chalance. Snape's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and Harry thought him about to call him out on his lie but the man didn't.

'I hope that is not still a lingering… topic… around the school,' Snape intoned in a low voice and faint look of concern crossing his features, 'and that you still remember what I told you.'

'I remember,' Harry nodded, rolling the corner of the parchment up between his thumb and index finger. 'It's ok… I mean…everyone was talking about it at first, but not so much now,' he shrugged again. 'Besides, Seamus hexed his eyebrows off in Transfiguration today so everyone's kind of moved on to that.'

'Finnegan?' Snape queried sharply.

'Yeah, it was pretty funny,' Harry grinned, breaking out into a soft giggle and happy to move the conversation on. 'I don't think he's managed to get them back yet. Professor McGonagall wasn't very happy and said he had to figure it out for himself and once he had to come and see her.'

'Hmm, rightly so,' Snape said coolly, looking less than impressed. 'Playing the fool in class!' He added before turning a sharp eye onto Harry. 'I hope that you were concentrating sufficiently on your own work while that stupidity was going on.'

'Well, everyone stopped working for a little bit,' Harry defended, 'when it happened and also when Professor McGonagall was yelling at him.'

Harry grinned again as Snape inhaled sharply and shook his head at Harry's story.

Yes, this was much better, Harry thought as he smiled happily.

He liked these times with Snape, telling him about stuff that had happened during the day, seeing Snape's reactions to things – he'd missed that, even though it had only really been a week of distractions. But everything would be back to normal now … now that some of the venoms had arrived and Snape could start working with them. He would probably be able to watch or even help with some of it too!

'Am I coming to dinner and sleeping down here tomorrow night?' Harry suddenly questioned – just to make sure. Snape's eyes flicked up from the next vial in his hand.

'Of course you are… unless there is something you have not told me about?' Snape said.

'No, I was just checking,' Harry answered, quickly shaking his head.

'Good, because I will be testing you on your first spelling list, if you remember,' Snape said without pause.

'Oh… yeah,' Harry sighed. He had thought Snape may have forgotten completely about the spelling lists after all the commotion on Sunday afternoon but he should have known better than that. Sure enough, on his way down to breakfast Monday morning Snape had intercepted him and handed him a list of around ten words he had compiled from previously noted misspellings in Harry's workbooks.

'I hope for your sake you have been studying them,' Snape noted, noticing Harry's rather reluctant response.

'Yeah… I have…'

Well, he had kind of… once… when Snape had first given him the list on Monday morning… he'd read through them, then he'd kind of got distracted with all the parseltongue attention and rubber snakes being propelled at him.

Snape continued to look at him astutely but didn't make any further comment.

'Did Draco's dad come here to school?' Harry questioned suddenly, deciding it was best to change the subject.

'Lucius Malfoy?' Snape said, extracting another glass vial and looking at the label, 'Jumping Viper,' he added, motioning with a nod of his head towards the list in Harry's lap before responding, '…no, I would be aware if he had… why?' Snape queried slowly.

'But, he would know about us duelling right?' Harry continued on as he marked a tick next to 'Jumping Viper'.

'A letter was sent home in regards to Draco's behaviour and involvement in duelling with another student, yes,' Snape nodded, his brow creasing slightly as to where this conversation was headed.

'So… how come his dad didn't come here to school? You were real mad with me for duelling and I reckon… if you didn't teach here… you'd have come up to the school to… you know… see me.'

So that was it - Harry's sense of 'fair play' was flowing again Snape realised silently to himself. He kept his eyes unwaveringly onto Harry while holding his face neutral despite his jaw tightening a little. He knew exactly the answer to that, all the years he'd been acquainted with Lucius – the man was a staunch defender of the Malfoy name and their standing within the community and expected Draco to keep his academic record above repute or feel the consequences, yet he would not consider a school yard duel as a significant offence, merely a learning experience for his son in exercising power and control. Certainly not something that warranted disciplining the boy over.

Snape cleared his throat.

'Yes, I would have,' he nodded. 'Draco Malfoy got punished just as you did… just differently,' Snape added after a second.

'Yeah, not by his dad though,' Harry responded, sounding rather bothered about that fact the more the discussion continued. Snape kept his eyes set to Harry, his fingers tapping against the side of the Jumping Viper vial still in his hand.

'Lucius Malfoy's parenting is of nobody else's concern, especially yours,' he said decidedly after a moment. 'He may not see the need to discipline over a school yard duel, I do.'

'Yeah,' Harry said heavily causing Snape's neutral expression to shift as he set the 'Jumping Viper' venom vial down on to his desk with a 'clunk'.

'If this is about you thinking that I punished you unfairly - '

'No, I don't think that,' Harry said quickly, recognising Snape's shift of tone. 'I know I deserved it. I just think Draco should'a got the same… that's all…' He mumbled, trailing off a little.

Snape's furrowed brow relented a little at Harry's explanation. What was he thinking? Of course the boy didn't think that, he'd known he'd done wrong as soon as the duel had ended… that was the difference between him and Draco.

'Yes, well… that's not likely to happen over a duel,' Snape replied, lowering his voice a little. 'As I said, Lucius Malfoy has… differing values when it comes to his son. It's a shame really that our authority as teachers to discipline in such a way has been striped… I've always thought Draco could benefit from a trip over the knee at times,' Snape added smoothly as if it were a natural observation.

Harry's own eyebrows rose considerably for a second and then a broad grin erupted at Snape's words. His past belief of Malfoy being the 'golden child' of Slytherin had begun to collect some serious cracks of late and now, with Snape's further comments, was completely shattered once and for all. Malfoy getting a smacking – now that was something he'd like to see!

A laugh escaped his lips at the mental thought but he pulled it back as Snape levelled him with a look again.

'Enough of this, I want these finished so I can put them away where they belong,' Snape said with sudden swiftness, putting his hand into the crate once more and effectively pulling Harry's attention back to the task at hand.

Five minutes later and the list Harry held had been completely ticked off and the crate stood empty, a sea of glass vials, all of different shapes and sizes, were now corralled together at the end of Snape's desk.

'Where are you going to keep them all?' Harry questioned, looking around the office walls, which to him were already completely stacked with glass jars (and some rather gruesome artefacts) from floor to ceiling. Snape took the list from Harry's hands and folded it up before placing it and the quill inside one of the desk drawers.

'Funny you should ask that,' he intoned smoothly. 'I was just about to bring that to your attention.' He stepped across the stone floor, casting elongated shadows across the shelving as he did so, and stopped beside a wooden cabinet about three feet taller than Harry.

Harry hadn't noticed the new addition when he'd entered, his eager anticipation towards the venom delivery taking all his attention, but now he noticed it it looked vaguely familiar.

'Isn't that one of the cabinets from the potions classroom?'

'That it is,' Snape nodded, opening the cabinet door and then making his way back to his desk and taking hold of several of the larger vials. 'But one that you're not going to be going anywhere near from now on,' he added pointedly a second later, moving back and placing the first few vials on the topmost shelf.

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, I know… you already told me I can't touch them.' Snape turned on his heel sharply to face him properly again.

Ok, maybe the eye rolling wasn't such a good idea. Harry swallowed softly.

'Don't roll your eyes at me, young man,' Snape scolded a second later, pointing an admonishing index finger at him. 'You should be thankful I am giving you warning.'

Harry's face screwed up a little at the reprimand but he said nothing in response, pulling his legs up to the chair and wrapping his arms around them, his chin resting on his knees as he watched Snape move the remaining vials over to their new home.

The first two shelves were almost full once the final vial was deposited there and then Snape closed the wooden, glass-panelled door and locked it with a large brass key.

'Why are you so worried anyway, all the vials are corked,' Harry added, still a little tetchy that Snape wouldn't even let him touch the things to have a closer look.

'Things happen… and I'm not prepared to take the risk. Some of these venoms can be lethal,' Snape answered abruptly before placing the key into his trouser pocket. 'They are not things to mess around with or to be taken lightly, is that understood?'

'Yes,' Harry answered, taking heed of Snape's sudden no-nonsense tone of voice.

'Make sure you do because I do not want this to be another repeat of what happened at home with the side garden where I tell you not to go near it and you end up head to toe in the consequences, and believe me the consequences from some of these are a lot more serious than a Nightnettle rash.'

'Alright, I'm not going to touch them,' Harry insisted, Snape's continuous warning ringing in his ears. 'You've locked it anyway.'

'You're not going to go near the cabinet, Harry, whether I've locked it or not is irrelevant,'

Harry's brow furrowed further at the added, 'don't even go near the cabinet'. Snape was definitely over reacting.

'Now, can you put the lid back on that crate for me and take it into our quarters?' Snape asked, stepping back towards him

Harry did as asked and moved off towards the door a moment later, glancing at the cabinet as he passed and still scowling a little as Snape's warning rung in his ears.

* * *

'Advantage,' Snape said, sitting back in his armchair, his legs crossed and a glass of brandy in his right hand as he held Harry's spelling list in his left.

Harry shifted a little on the grey sofa, sucking on his bottom lip for a moment as he feverishly tried to remember his list from the night before. Bumble lay next to him and stretched lazily, a paw batting at the side of his leg as he tried to recall the word. 'Er… A…D…D…V.A.N…T.I.G.E?' He finished, sounding far from convinced at his accuracy.

The past few days he had been rather put out by the lack of time and attention Snape had been giving him due to sourcing the venoms but right now, as he sat before the man getting one word wrong after the other, he began to wish Snape had stayed pre-occupied for a few days longer.

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to make up for his lack of study during the week (all because of being distracted with the whole Parseltongue thing and the attention that had focused in on him again). He'd tried the night before to make a concerted effort to study them but the common room had been so rowdy and even up in his dorm Ron had kept coming in to talk to him or tell him about something happening downstairs and then he'd gotten coerced into a 'quick' game of chess that had lasted way longer than anticipated… and now he was paying for it.

He swallowed and shifted his hands underneath his legs on the sofa as he felt Snape's eyes on him.

'Have you practiced these words at all, Harry?' Snape's low voice came a moment later.

'I got some right!' Harry responded in hasty defence though knowing instantly that wasn't going to cut it.

'Yes, you've got two right so far out of almost the entire list and the two easiest ones at that,' Snape countered, leaning forwards a little. 'And you have yet to answer my question.'

'I did practice them,' Harry said insistently, though not managing to keep the look of hesitation off his face, which Snape caught in a second.

'When?' Snape pressed.

Great, why'd he have to ask that question? Harry thought.

'Ok, I only practiced them last night…'

'You've had these words all week,' Snape said, curtly.

'I know, but I got distracted… all the parseltongue stuff… and then everyone was talking about me and looking at me and I kind of forgot about them for a couple of days,' Harry relented, taking a hand out from under his leg and beginning to scratch Bumble behind the ears.

'I see,' Snape nodded slowly, 'and what about last night? Yesterday you told me everything had begun to settle down and that Finnegan had taken the limelight off you?'

'Yeah, well I did study for a bit last night.'

'A bit? For how long is 'a bit', Harry?' Snape pressed further. Harry shifted his legs so that they swung out from beneath him. He really didn't want to have to tell about the chess game.

'I dunno… maybe twenty minutes…' he offered softly.

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before leaning back in his armchair once more, looking back at Harry as if weighing a decision up in his mind.

'Alright, you have a reprieve, _this week only_, because of certain circumstances, but I do not want this to happen again, understood?' Snape said suddenly. 'When I give you something to do I expect you to do it.'

'Yes sir,' Harry acknowledged immediately, surprised by Snape's readiness to let it slide and deciding a bit of respectful agreement wouldn't go astray especially since the chess game had somehow managed to stay out of it.

'Here, take this back, we'll keep this list going for next week,' Snape said, folding the list up and handing back across to Harry.

Harry leaned forwards and took it from him readily.

'Thanks,' Harry said, much happier than a moment before and suddenly shooting forwards and giving Snape a brief hug as Bumble sat up, her amber eyes twinkling in the light of the lanterns.

'Just this once, Harry, you don't do what's expected of you again and I will not be so accommodating, clear?' Snape said into his ear as he patted the boy on the back a couple of times. Harry nodded in understanding as he pulled away.

'Ok, put that in your room and then go and have your bath,' Snape ordered promptly.

He watched, taking a sip of his brandy, as Harry bounced away from him and took off towards his bedroom.

_'What?_' He growled as Bumble set her glinting amber eyes on to him.

He took a sip of his drink, the liquid warming him from the inside as he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. What a week this had been – sourcing those damn venoms had been a nightmare not to mention Harry's parseltongue revelation sitting at the back of his mind all the time, niggling at him every so often as to how the boy had obtained such a 'gift' in the first place, wondering what it meant and if the child was coping ok with the thought of what he could do and the attention it had bought him from the rest of the student body… and all that while still keeping up to date with his teaching responsibilities.

If it had been any other time he would probably have had Harry sitting at his desk writing those words out a hundred times each right now, but it didn't seem appropriate somehow. Not after the week that had transpired… it was clear the reaction of the other students to the boy's parseltongue abilities had affected Harry somewhat. He himself had even heard the whisperings going on about it in his classes those first few days following Sunday's incident.

Perhaps he should have spoken to Harry about it a bit more during the week… just checked on him a bit more closely. Still, Harry seemed fairly at ease with it now and Finnegan's stupidity had overridden it – the boy turning up to his class that day with his eyebrows still missing. He'd give Harry another week on the words but then it was down to business… having trouble with the spellings was one thing but not practicing them to begin with was quite another and one that wasn't going to be brushed aside so easily next time.

He sighed and took another sip of his drink, hearing water run through the pipes as Harry filled the bath up. Hopefully things would settle down again after this. He could at least now get started on his research while he continued to track down the more elusive venoms.

He uncrossed his legs and stretched them out, his heels digging into the rug piles before the side of his foot tapped against something. Flicking his eyes open he found it to be Harry's art box on the floor where he'd left it sitting.

He sighed at Harry leaving his things lying around again but leaned forwards and flipped it open. Some of the items would need new supplies soon he noted, especially the granite pencils, which were looking to be half the size they were when Snape had first presented it to Harry. He'd get another order form ready for when Harry asked him about it.

Closing the wooden lid with a soft thud he picked up the box and placed it on the sofa seat next to where Bumble was once again stretched out, purring softly. Harry could put it away once he returned from his bath.

The water stopped running and Snape sat back against his seat again, set his glass down on the small table at his right hand side and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of muffled splashing coming from the bathroom.

* * *

A good twenty minutes later and Harry emerged from the bathroom in his pyjamas, his clothes rolled up in a bundle in his hands, which he swiftly and rather haphazardly deposited in his bedroom.

He threw them on his bed in a crinkled bundle, knowing Snape wouldn't be too happy if he saw them like that, but he'd straighten them out just before bed and before Snape came in to say goodnight to him.

'Ah… Bumble!' He shot under his breath as he noticed several stray cat hairs across his quilt cover and picked them off. The last few weeks Bumble had taken to sleeping on his bed during the night as well as during the day when no one was there and Snape was not happy about it. Harry hadn't been telling him that he was still waking up most mornings when he was there with Bumble stubbornly on his bed. He'd just been getting rid of the evidence as soon as possible and had kept quiet about it. Besides, she wasn't doing any harm and Harry quite liked it when in the middle of the night she came in and curled up at his feet.

During the past week, when Snape had been busy and distracted, Harry had spent a fair bit of time playing with Bumble and chatting to her softly down in their quarters. Usually she would sit there with him, her amber eyes blinking serenely up at him or she would stretch out lazily as if the day had been all too much for her to cope with.

He backtracked out of his room after picking off the rest of the 'evidence' off his quilt and automatically set his eyes to the sofa only to find that Bumble had promptly disappeared. He was about to question Snape as to where she'd wandered too but noticed that the man was now sitting in his armchair with his eyes closed, one hand propping his head up as his elbow leaned down against the armrest.

Harry closed his mouth quietly and stood watching for a second as Snape's chest rose and fell in slow rhythm, his expression passive and his left arm relaxed at his side. Harry watched him for several moments before finally padding quietly around the back of the sofa looking for any sign of Bumble but she didn't seem to be anywhere; not under Snape's desk or by the small round dining table, not by the sofa or in front of the fireplace on the rug.

He straightened up and pressed his lips together in contemplation as he weighed up again whether he should ask Snape if he'd seen where she went, but the man hadn't moved and his eyes were still closed and Harry kind of felt bad about disturbing him.

He licked his lips and turned on the spot again, his eyes scanning every part of the room.

'Bumble?' He whispered softly, getting down on his hands and knees. 'Bumble?'

Nothing.

He sat back on his heels, now facing the adjacent door into Snape's study, which he now noticed was open slightly. Maybe she had wandered into there, usually the door was kept closed. He pushed himself back up to stand and softly made his way over to the door, looking back at Snape as he quietly pulled it open further.

'Bumble?' He murmured into the stone room as he lingered in the doorway. The lamps were still lit around the walls causing flickering shadows to dance around. He didn't like this room at the best of times… it was creepy and cold and he didn't like the way the lamp light danced and flickered around, reflecting off all the glass jars and containers Snape had on the shelves, all holding weird and slimy things. He still couldn't understand how the man worked in there on his own.

He exhaled under his breath and looked back at Snape again - still in his armchair, his position unchanged - before taking a step into the office.

'Bumble?' He whispered again, crouching down as he padded across the stone floor.

Still no sign of her.

Harry circled around and made his way back towards the entrance to their quarters. Where on earth was she!? He straightened up and pulled at the bottom of his pyjama top noticing then that he was right next to the cabinet holding Snape's venoms. He looked at it for several moments, the lamplight twinkling in reflections against the glass, before he took a step closer.

He hadn't really had a chance to see the contents close up, Snape had seen to that. Now looking up and standing a little on his tiptoes he could see the front most ones through the glass panelling – Jumping Viper… Boomslang…the venom in that one looked like little golden droplets of honey.

He pressed his nose up against the glass a little. He knew Snape had said stay away from the cabinet but really… he was only looking through the glass, what was the problem with that? Despite that thought, however, he still automatically turned to glance at the doorway back into their quarters as if to check Snape wasn't standing there.

It wasn't as if he were trying to get into the cabinet, which is probably what Snape had meant when he'd said 'stay away'… he was just looking. Besides, Snape had locked it anyway. With that thought Harry, mostly subconsciously, reached out a hand and took hold of the door handle, turning it as if to prove his point.

See, sure enough – locked! Harry thought to himself before noticing a soft noise and some movement from above. He looked up and squinted a little to see something long and flat hovering up from the top of the cabinet. He didn't get a chance to see exactly what it was at that moment, however, as a second later it flew over his head and then, making Harry almost jump out of his skin, it landed with a sharp and reverberating 'Thwack!' across his pyjama clad backside before he'd even had time to react.

'Ow!' Harry cried out, forgetting all efforts to keep quiet as he jumped forwards and spun on the spot, just catching a glimpse of what he now recognised as a sturdy looking wooden ruler, before it flew around behind him again and a second later delivered another sound smack to add to the blossoming sting from the first.

Harry yelped again and jumped forwards, putting his hands back to shield his rear end this time in case the ruler was coming in for another go.

'Ow! Make it stop!' He cried out, making a run for the door back through to the living quarters, the ruler flying through the air and chasing him from behind.

He skidded into the living room, his hands still behind in protective mode as he found Snape now seemingly wide awake, sitting forwards in his armchair and looking rather composed as his eyes flicked between Harry and the hovering ruler. In fact if Harry didn't know any better he was sure the man had almost a smirk on his face!

'A ruler just whacked me! Twice!' Harry cried.

'Yes, so I heard,' Snape answered smoothly. 'I did warn you, Harry.'

'You never said anything about a ruler!' Harry said loudly, realising Snape did not seem at all shocked by the news.

The ruler was still hovering behind him and he danced around on the spot as if to try and dodge it. To anyone else's eyes it might have been an amusing sight.

'I warned you to stay away from the cabinet… which you obviously didn't do. I had hoped my little charm wouldn't be needed but apparently I was wrong.'

'You charmed a ruler to smack me… I didn't even open the cabinet!' Harry declared.

'No, but you touched the handle, yes?'

Harry's face screwed up in indignation, his eyes flicking between Snape and the still hovering ruler, which was flitting back and forth behind him.

'It hurt!' Harry exclaimed, his hands still shielding his rear end.

'Yes, I expect it did,' Snape nodded calmly, 'though you still have one to go.'

'What? Get it off me!' Harry cried spinning around, the ruler following him, hovering near his guarding hands.

'I can't do that, I charmed it for three… it's only given two, that's why it's still following you,' Snape answered lightly. 'I suggest you let it finish otherwise you'll be walking around the castle tomorrow with it following you until you move your hands away.'

'That's not fair!' Harry declared, his eyes widening at Snape's words.

'You didn't do as I said,' Snape answered evenly. 'Move your hands and accept the consequences.'

There was a moment's pause as Harry stood stubbornly on the spot, looking over his shoulder at the waiting ruler.

'It's not human, Harry, it's not going to tire and give up if you hold out long enough,' Snape intoned.

Harry shifted on the spot again, sticking his chin out as the ruler followed his every move. Eyes to Snape again, who was still sitting… waiting in his armchair.

It only took a few moments longer for Harry to accept the fact that Snape wasn't going to step in no matter how much he protested or tried to negotiate. He wouldn't put it past the man to follow through on his claim that the ruler would continue to follow him through the castle tomorrow either.

He finally moved his hands away slowly, giving Snape a dark look before closing his eyes just before the ruler delivered its final 'thwack!'

'Ow!' He yelled loudly in response, completely out of proportion since the final whack had hardly been more than a tap. He spun around, a hand flying back once again as he glared darkly at the ruler, which zoomed back out through the door a second later, presumably back to its waiting position on the top of the cabinet.

'You're so mean!' Harry exclaimed a moment later, turning back to face Snape who was now on his feet, arms folded and looking down at Harry with an expression of calm indifference.

'Stop exaggerating and carrying on like you've been strung up by your thumbs,' Snape responded a second later, closing the door through to his office with a flick of his hand, 'that last one was little more than a perfunctory tap. You do it again and it will not be so lenient.'

'_Lenient?_' Harry exclaimed, his face screwing up in protest even though inside he knew Snape's assessment to be right – the third one could hardly be counted as a smack at all. Still, why shouldn't he be cross? His backside was still stinging from the first two!

'You charmed a ruler to smack me!' Harry declared fiercely again, rubbing his backside pointedly.

'Yes, and I am glad now that I did, seeing that you are still unable to control yourself and your impulses.'

'I was just looking…'

'Then why the need to take the handle and turn it, hm?' Snape countered in a measured tone of voice. 'And don't say you didn't because that's what would have set off my little charm.'

Harry faltered for a second.

'I dunno…'

'Yes, you do,' Snape said firmly. Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot for a moment.

'I dunno… to see if you'd locked it I guess, but I wasn't going to touch anything!'

'Really? What would you have done if you'd found that I hadn't locked it then?'

Harry pressed his lips together before his left thumbnail made its way up to his mouth.

What would he have done? Ok… he probably would have picked one up to look at… but they were in vials! And corked!

'Exactly,' Snape said evenly, seeming to read Harry's train of thought just from the expression on his face.

Snape stepped forwards a few paces.

'I make no excuses for wanting to keep you safe and out of danger, young man, and if that's what I have to do to ensure it,' he continued with conviction, thrusting a hand towards his office, 'then so be it. A few smacks with a ruler isn't going to kill you – some of those venoms most certainly will,' he added sternly before stepping forwards again and taking Harry under the chin as the boy fell into subdued silence.

'You did the wrong thing, and now you know what will happen if you try it again, yes?'

Harry didn't have any more ammunition up his sleeve to use as a defence now… not after Snape's straightforward and rather blunt explanation… so he simply nodded in acceptance against Snape's hand.

Snape sighed as he let his hand drop away from under Harry's chin before flicking his eyes open again and setting them down to meet Harry's green ones.

'You may think I am being overly cautious with this, Harry…' Snape uttered in low growl, '… but I'm responsible and I do not want to see you hurt or… something worse. Do you understand me?'

Harry felt something flip in his stomach at Snape's words.

'Yes sir,' he said softly, feeling slightly ashamed about his carry-on a moment earlier. 'Sorry,' he added, taking his eyes to the floor and wiggling his toes.

'Yes, well… at least I know my little charm works now,' Snape said smoothly a few moments later, a slight pull at the corners of his mouth.

'I don't like that charm,' Harry muttered, running a hand over his rear end again.

'No, surprisingly I would say not a lot of children do… it's one of those old fashioned ones passed down the generations for harried parents to keep their offspring in check,' Snape explained lightly as he turned Harry towards the sofa. 'Now tell me, what were you doing in my office in the first place as I have a feeling you didn't go in there with the intention to disobey me?'

Harry looked up at him before complying in taking a seat on the sofa.

'I was looking for Bumble,' Harry answered, feeling at least a little vindicated that the man hadn't immediately suspected the worst.

'Bumble?' Snape repeated, reclining back into his own armchair.

'She'd gone when I came out of the bathroom and I can't find her anywhere… I thought she may have wandered into your office or something 'cause the door was open …'

Snape sighed. 'Why didn't you just ask me, Harry?' He said a little resignedly.

'I thought you were asleep… I came out from the bathroom and you had your eyes closed and everything.'

'I was not asleep, I was merely resting my eyes,' Snape countered a little dryly as if the idea of him being asleep in his chair was a little absurd. 'If you'd asked me it would have saved you that little experience,' he noted, his eyes set to Harry before he began to drum his fingers against the armrest. 'Then again… it may be partly my doing in not telling you beforehand. It slipped my mind what with everything else going on this week.'

'Tell me what?' Harry sat back up quickly, a look of concern crossing his face. 'Is she ok?'

'She's fine, Harry.'

'Then where's she disappeared to?' Harry pressed on worriedly.

'I would say she is roaming the castle enjoying herself,' Snape answered. 'The last week or so I've begun to wonder whether it was good to have her cooped up in here all the time. I've charmed a small passage in and out of our quarters so she may go and wander… go off and find mice or whatever it is cats do.'

'But… what if she doesn't come back!' Harry said looking highly affronted that Snape had effectively let his pet on the loose.

'Well she came back this afternoon with no problems, Harry, just in time to knock over an ink pot on my desk, I might add,' Snape said a little grimly. 'She'll be fine.'

Harry didn't look too convinced, especially when he knew Snape didn't particularly get on with Bumble and he was probably looking for any way of getting her out from under his feet for a while. Still, despite his concern and his questioning of Snape's motives he couldn't ignore the fact that maybe Bumble would be happy with a bit more freedom…

* * *

'I said no and that's final,' Snape said firmly a week later as he stood in the doorway of Harry's bedroom, overseeing the clean up of what a moment ago had resembled a bombarda spell gone wrong. The room had been presentable the night before when Snape had entered to say goodnight yet with one afternoon spent with Mr Weasley in there it had turned into a disaster zone.

It was Saturday evening and Harry had brought Ron down to their quarters after lunch that day asking if it was ok they played in there seeing as it was raining outside and the Gryffindor Common room was, apparently, packed. Snape had agreed, as long as they kept the noise to a minimum and they could entertain themselves appropriately as he was going to be working in his office.

Snape wasn't usually particularly accommodating to having extra 'visitors' to their quarters but he acquiesced this one time seeing as Harry had done well the night before with his spelling list (the boy had actually been prepared this time and had obviously studied during the week) and he thought it better for them to be under somewhat supervision if they were to be cooped up inside due to the rain anyway. He was unsure how far Minerva went with supervision when outside free time was unavailable.

Times like that weren't too bad during school hours when there was a routine to follow but he often found with his Slytherins that when they were cooped up indoors with bad weather outside it tended to lead to more troublemaking than usual. During the weekends he usually made several trips into the Slytherin Common room during the day and once in the evening just to keep his presence known and hopefully keep some level of order, when the weather was bad his 'check in's' always increased in number.

Harry and Ron had managed to amuse themselves fairly quietly for almost an hour and a half while Snape had remained in his office, marking textbooks, slipping out once for a Common Room check. He'd only noticed the disaster of Harry's room once the two boys had disappeared to find Hermione before dinner.

Chess board pieces along with various other game counters, boxes, a pack of cards and several loose sheets of parchment with squiggles of hangman all over them littered the floor. His bedclothes were crumpled up one end of his bed and his top drawer was open with random unpaired socks spewing out over the sides.

Snape wasn't entirely sure where all these games had sprung from as he'd only really stocked Harry's bedroom with the basics and a few books, not even thinking about bringing any of the games and toys the boy had had over the holidays. It seemed, however, that Harry had managed to source them from somewhere. He knew the school library stocked a selection of board games and other pastimes for the students to use in their free time so perhaps it was that.

The state of Harry's room had not gone down well, however. Snape had noticed during the past few weeks an increasing difficulty in getting Harry to keep tidy and pick up after himself. It wasn't that the boy was overly messy and careless, more the fact that Harry often got caught up in whatever he was doing, forgetting the mess he'd made with his previous activity and during the holidays he had been right there for Snape to remind him to clean up. Now, back at school, Harry wasn't there 24/7 and Snape usually only noticed the mess once the boy had left, leaving him to weigh up whether to spend time tracking the child down and hauling him back to clean it up right then and there or leave the mess and wait until the boy next came down. He usually resorted to tracking Harry down, as mess was not something he could stand for too long.

So that was where Harry now found himself – on the floor of his bedroom (after Snape had hauled him away from his dessert before he'd even taken a bite) picking up plastic game counters, cards and chess pieces while Snape stood supervising.

'But I promised!' Harry declared as he placed the collected counters in the appropriate container and began to sweep the cards back into the deck as Bumble sniffed around his hands. 'He only just asked us tonight as we were going to dinner.'

'Then you'll just have to _un-promise_, won't you?' Snape countered, undeterred by Harry's persistence and pointing to a missed Ace of Spades under the bed.

'I don't see why I can't go!' Harry continued on mulishly, thrusting his arm underneath his bed to snatch the card up. Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow.

'You wish to give up the Halloween feast in the Great Hall in order to descend to the cold, gloomy depths of the castle in order to celebrate the Deathday of a ghost who died five hundred years ago, do you?'

Harry's face crinkled slightly. It had all sounded rather interesting when Nearly Headless Nick had told him about it and asked him to come (especially the part about the Headless Hunt) but when Snape said it like that…

'Yes!' Harry answered stubbornly despite the second thoughts he was now having.

'Then that is why I'm here making the decision – the answer is no. You can find Sir Nicholas tomorrow and tell him.'

'What am I going to say?' Harry huffed. 'I already said yes.'

'The truth, that I am not allowing it,' Snape answered curtly.

Harry huffed even louder at Snape's 'end of discussion' tone of voice despite the fact that he was having second thoughts himself anyway (the Halloween feast was usually pretty good). Still, if he really wanted to go why shouldn't he? It wasn't as if he were going to be going out of the school grounds or anything.

'What about Ron and Hermione, they were invited too… does that mean they can't go either?' Harry challenged.

'You are part of this school and you will be at the Halloween feast like every other student,' Snape stated with sudden sternness.

Harry pressed his lips together and stuck his chin out but pushed the discussion no more, sensing Snape was nearing his limit of tolerance.

* * *

'So… what did Snape want?' Ron immediately asked as soon as Harry emerged through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room ten minutes later.

'I had to clean my room up,' Harry said a little irritably, plopping down on to the spare chair by the fireplace. Ron was in the armchair next to him still eating and Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the rug with a sheet of parchment before her looking thoughtful.

'Oh, sorry… maybe I should have come as well to help,' Ron said looking slightly apologetic.

'It's ok… it wasn't _that_ bad, Severus was making it out to be some kind of 'disaster zone!' Harry stated, still a little miffed at missing dessert and Snape's determination to put his foot down over the Deathday party.

'What are you eating?' Harry asked, looking over to the plate of food Ron had in his hands.

'Oh… it's from dessert, I brought some back for you,' Ron said quickly, wiping his mouth and handing the plate over. Hermione sent him a withering look but Harry didn't mind that his friend had been subtly still feasting.

'Ooooh thanks!' Harry said eagerly, taking the plate from Ron and sitting back against the armchair. 'Oh, and he said I can't go to the Deathday party either,' he added, breaking the end off a chocolate slice.

'Oh… really?' Ron said slowly, flicking his eyes to Hermione for a second.

'What?' Harry asked, noticing the swift look they shared.

'Well… we didn't really want to go anyway,' Ron said, 'I mean… it's Halloween! The kitchen elves do the best food ever on Halloween! Now we have an excuse… blame it on Snape.'

'Yeah… I guess the food is pretty good,' Harry nodded. 'I just feel bad 'cause I promised I'd go.'

'Nah… who cares! He'll get over it,' Ron shrugged indifferently which produced another scowl on Hermione's face as she looked up from the parchment which seemed to be a letter of some sort.

'At least _some of us_ have a conscience,' she said briskly, dipping her quill into the nearby inkpot.

'You said you'd rather not go as well!' Ron fired back.

'Yes, but I feel bad that we promised,' she said quickly before sighing, 'at least we can say Professor Snape forbid it… that way it might go down a bit better.'

Ron rolled his eyes.

'He's a ghost, he's not going to care!'

Hermione shook her head again but bent back over her letter, which Harry could now see was addressed to 'Mum and Dad'.

* * *

'See, aren't you happy old Snapey put his foot down about the Deathday party now!' Ron exclaimed heartily, slapping Harry on the back as a mountain of sumptuous food appeared before them on the House table. Gleaming silver platters were dispersed between glowing carved lanterns and live bats hung from the lantern brackets around the walls.

'Ronald!' Hermione admonished at his term and when he looked to her she gave a meaningful glance to Harry.

'What? Harry doesn't mind I call him that… do you Harry? I mean, he's calling him Severus now anyway,' Ron added shrugging.

'That's not the point,' Hermione sniffed. 'Would you talk about _my _parents like that?'

Ron shifted on his seat under Hermione's penetrating look.

'Well… I guess not… but…' he fumbled under her scrutinising look.

They needn't have worried, however, as Harry wasn't listening to a word they were saying; his attention was focused instead to the staff table where every teacher was seated… apart from Snape.

'Where is he?' He said suddenly, a fork in his hand.

'Who?' Ron queried, devouring a potato before it had even met his plate.

'Severus… he's not here.'

'Maybe he decided not to come,' Ron said, looking up to the staff table himself.

Harry twirled the fork in his hand thoughtfully.

'That can't be right… I mean, he made this big fuss of me being here. How come _he's not_?'

'Maybe he just got held up…' Hermione began, 'oh, here he comes, Harry,' she said just as Harry noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Snape striding up the centre isle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, his black cloak billowing behind, sweeping at the sandstone floor. He had a staid and unreadable expression on his face but he turned to meet Harry's eyes as he passed as if checking he was there.

'He probably got held up with one of his experiments, Harry,' Hermione stated. 'How is his research going?'

'I don't know,' Harry shrugged, finally taking his eyes off the staff table once Snape had taken his seat. 'He hasn't really told me much about it so far. I've been wanting to help with some but he keeps putting it off saying the venoms he's using at the moment are too dangerous,' he added slowly sounding slightly disheartened.

'Well… if they're dangerous, he wouldn't want anything to happen…' Hermione offered, noticing Harry's slightly downcast expression.

'Yeah, I know,' Harry nodded after a moment, 'but there must be something I can help with.'

'There probably will be, once he gets more into the research. I mean, he's only just started really, hasn't he?' Hermione said reasonably.

'Yeah, I suppose,' Harry acknowledged again, glancing up to Snape once more who was taking a drink from his goblet, his eyes set to his Slytherin table.

* * *

'Urgh… I should not have had that last piece of Meringue,' Ron stated heavily as the three of them made a slow trek back up to Gryffindor tower. Harry grinned as he saw Hermione shoot an 'I told you so' look to Ron who was too busy rubbing his belly to notice.

Harry followed up behind them, feeling a little sleepy after such a feast.

_'Come… come to me…'_

'What?' Harry said, jumping a little out of his stupor. Ron turned around to him.

'Huh?'

'Didn't you just say something?' Harry asked.

'No, not me,' Ron shrugged looking sideways to Hermione.

'I didn't say anything either,' she said, shaking her head.

'Oh…doesn't matter,' Harry shook his head a little sleepily despite Ron's look.

'It's not that voice again… is it?' Ron questioned him closely.

'What? No…' Harry said determinedly. 'No, it was nothing,' he added shaking his head.

He'd just gotten over the whole parseltongue thing; the last thing he wanted was another 'strange' occurrence happening around him. He'd just imagined it – too much food. He swallowed and started walking again, prompting Ron and Hermione to do the same.

Several students ran past them, bumping Harry a little as they went. One of them squealed as a boy chased her with something held in his hand.

'Ronnie… Ronnie stop! Don't bring it near me!'

They disappeared around a corner, laughing. It was only a second later that a scream was heard from where they had gone; a scream very different to the delighted squeal a moment before.

Several students in the vicinity glanced at one another and then, within a second, began running towards where the scream had come from. Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the pack.

Another scream.

They hurtled around the corner to find a throng of students in the corridor, low muttering and several cries of, _'What happened?' 'Oh, the poor thing!'_

More students poured into the corridor as Harry, Ron and Hermione ventured closer in an effort to see what was happening, but a wall of taller students had begun to build, blocking their way.

'What is going on here?' A stern voice suddenly called out and Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall making her way towards the crowd. Dumbledore and Snape a second behind her. 'The Halloween feast is over, you should all be heading back to your… oh my…' she trailed off, her face dropping and a hand pressed to her throat as her eyes trailed upwards slightly.

Harry turned to see that the sea of students before him had parted, revealing a dark form hanging from a bracket on the wall, light from the surrounding lanterns reflecting in its staring, glass-like amber eyes.

'Bumble?' Harry choked.

TBC…

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm back from my overseas trip to Thailand, which was wonderful. Back to normality once again.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. I wasn't able to reply to you this time around due to my trip but I really appreciated them all and it was great to hear from some new readers as well!**

**I just want to let you know as well (as a few people asked about it) in this story Snape is not and will not be Draco's godfather or any sort of guardian. Harry needs him to himself and I think after all those years with the Dursleys he deserves that :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter… although sorry for the slight cliffie at the end! **

**Take care and have a great weekend.**

**Trucklesinthetree**


	10. Waiting For Hedwig

**Chapter 10**

**Waiting For Hedwig**

Harry felt his stomach drop at the sight before him. Bumble – stiff and unmoving, blank eyes staring at nothing, strung up by her tail on the lantern bracket… dead.

There was a sudden ringing in his ears and he hardly heard himself call out her name into the silence of the gathered crowd.

'Bumble!'

Something propelled him forwards and he reached out a hand towards her until someone seized him around the upper arms from behind and pulled him back.

'No, don't touch her,' Snape said swiftly and Harry realised it was him who had pulled him back and was now holding his arms tightly; His back pressed up against the man's chest.

In his state of shock and disbelief, Harry vaguely heard Dumbledore's voice call out to the gathered crowd, instructing them all to return to their common rooms immediately. A distant murmuring followed as movement began to swirl around him, but he couldn't take any of it in, all he could focus on was Bumble.

A few moments passed and then all was still again.

'W… what happened to her?' Harry cried suddenly, despite his constricting throat and the building tears. Snape loosened his grip a little but still held him by the arms from behind. Dumbledore stepped forwards and bent down slightly to look into Bumble's blank eyes as Harry felt another hand suddenly touch his wrist. He turned to find Hermione there next to him, looking pale, and Ron beside her, his eyes wide as he turned them to Dumbledore.

'If I may be of assistance, Professor Dumbledore, I would say the Transmogrifian curse is what killed her,' Lockhart suddenly piped up. He stepped past Snape and Harry, his light blue robes sweeping across the ground, to where Dumbledore was now running his hand slowly over Bumble a centimeter of so above her body. 'I've seen the effects of such a curse many times in my career… ah, nasty business,' he tutted dramatically, shaking his head as he continued on undeterred despite the glaring look from Snape. 'Several mentions of it are in my recent autobiography, you know, including a counter curse which I have used to great effect. Such a pity I couldn't get here sooner. So unfortunate… terrible way to die, the Transmogrifian curse is, gets you from the inside out and - '

'_Shut up_!' Harry suddenly yelled. '_Just shut up!_' He cried again, tears dropping down his face before he suddenly wrenched himself out of Snape's grasp and fled down the corridor.

'Harry!' Snape called out after him but Harry had already disappeared around the corner.

'We'll go after him, Professor Snape,' Hermione said instantly, turning to Ron. They both took off at a run down the corridor in the direction Harry had fled, calling out his name as they went.

'You simple-minded _fool!_' Snape hissed, whipping back around and setting venomous eyes onto Lockhart who stepped back slightly at the intensity behind them. 'How about keeping your portentous, idiotic notions to yourself for once!'

Lockhart faltered for a second before seeming to regain his composure.

'Yes, well… I was merely offering my expertise in this area…'

'_Expertise_,' Snape scoffed derisively.

'Gentleman!' Dumbledore stated with calm composure on his face yet a palpable air of authority radiated from him. 'Let us keep our focus here.'

'What do you think happened, Albus?' Minerva stepped in quickly, her keen eyes moving from Lockhart and Snape onto Bumble.

'She's not dead,' Dumbledore said emphatically a second later. 'I'm sure Harry will be somewhat consoled by that news, Severus.'

'Not the Transmogrifian curse then?' Snape asked pointedly, shooting Lockhart another icy look of disdain. Inside, however, a wave of relief washed through him at Dumbledore's assessment.

'No, but she has been petrified,' Dumbledore said, straightening up.

'_Petrified?_' Minerva exclaimed. 'But how on earth… by whom? Surely not one of the students could do such a thing!'

'Let us hope not, Minerva,' Dumbledore answered solemnly. 'This is dark magic indeed.'

He swept his hand over Bumble once more before slowly taking her stiff form down from the bracket.

'Thankfully we should be able to revive her. I believe Pomona has a good crop of Mandrakes growing. Severus, I'm sure Harry will be even more comforted to know that you are able to brew up a restorative draught.'

'Of course,' Snape nodded, turning his dark eyes to Bumble's still form in Dumbledore's hands. 'Where shall we take her for the time being?'

'To Professor Kettleburn, I will take her there now. He will be able to keep her isolated until the draught is ready,' Dumbledore answered. There was a small pause before he added, 'And I believe we must all keep alert for any sign as to how this happened.'

Minerva exhaled, shaking her head mutely.

'Well, if you'll excuse me, I do not think there will be any more benefit from standing here,' Snape said roughly after a few moments. 'I think it best if I go and see to Harry,' he uttered, his attention moving down to where Harry had fled minutes before.

'Of course, Severus,' Dumbledore said softly, inclining his head slightly to look over his half-moon spectacles as Severus turned on his heel and strode swiftly from the scene.

* * *

Snape wasn't entirely sure where Harry might have run off to. Perhaps down to their quarters. But if Mr Weasley and Miss Granger had managed to catch up to him it was probably more likely that they would be up in Gryffindor Tower.

He exhaled sharply as he strode through the passageways and up the stairs, flexing his fingers as he did so. How he was going to handle this he had no idea. Harry had had an instant connection with that cat ever since he had found her injured in the back garden at home. The boy had fought his hardest to keep her and it had paid off when the true owner had seen Harry's affection for her and relinquished ownership. She was a beloved pet, that was for certain, and now for Harry to see her in that state… still and unmoving, strung up like that…

He had no idea how he was going to deal with this situation. There was no chapter on 'petrified pets' in that damn book.

Snape shook his head as he rounded a corner. How much more of this was going to happen? The parseltongue… now this! The only positive point was the fact that Bumble wasn't dead, merely petrified into a comatose state. That was at least something to calm the child. However, Harry was clearly distraught, and distraught and crying children were not something Snape ever felt at ease with handling.

How this had happened in the first place was beyond him. Could it possibly have been a student? Surely not anyone below sixth year - their magical ability would just not be powerful or controlled enough to perform such dark magic. But even then… _a student?_

Surely not. But then that left few alternatives – a staff member or an intruder.

An intruder would surely be near impossible with all the protections and wards around the school and who would smuggle their way in purely to petrify a cat?

Lost in his internal dialogue, Snape suddenly found himself at Gryffindor Tower, facing the portrait of the Fat Lady who looked down at him with distant interest.

'Yes?' She asked a little haughtily.

'I wish to enter,' Snape said forcefully. The Fat Lady's eyebrows merely rose into her tightly curled hair.

'Password?' She said smoothly.

'I do not have the password,' Snape answered irritably, 'I am, however, a member of staff and you will allow me to enter immediately.'

'I cannot do that. No password, no entry!' The Fat Lady said firmly. Snape's face immediately darkened.

'I am a Professor at this school, _you daft woman_ - '

'Well I never!' She exclaimed, looking highly affronted.

'And I insist you allow me to enter this instant before I make you by force,' Snape hissed.

'Well, Dumbledore will be hearing about _this!_' The Fat Lady said shrilly, straightening her shoulders.

'Indeed he will,' Snape said tightly, glaring at the Fat Lady before she finally huffed loudly and the portrait swung open.

'Never… in all these years… threatened me!' Snape heard her mutter indignantly as he made his way through the entrance only to suddenly come face to face with Hermione who almost hurtled headlong into him.

'Oh, Professor… sorry!' She gasped, stopping abruptly in her tracks as Snape straightened up and cast his eyes around the Gryffindor common room, which had immediately fallen silent at his sudden and unexpected presence.

'I'm here for Harry,' he said swiftly, his dark eyes searching the vicinity for any sign of the dark haired child before setting them back to Hermione and Ron, who was now beside her.

'Er… yes sir, but we were coming to find you because he's not here. We chased after him but didn't see where he went,' Hermione explained, 'so we thought he'd probably just come here, but he hasn't.'

'He's not in his dormitory?' Snape questioned, flicking his eyes to Ron.

'No, sir,' Ron shook his head. 'Nobody's seen him.'

There was a moment's silence as Snape looked past them, his lips pressed together as he inhaled deeply.

'We'll go and keep searching for him, sir,' Hermione said.

'No… no, you need to stay here as ordered,' Snape said without hesitation.

'Yes, sir,' Hermione said softly, looking to Ron at her side. 'We'll let you know if he turns up, sir.'

Snape swept his eyes around the Gryffindor common room once more, all faces turned to him, watching, before he spun on his heel and exited without another word. Out in the corridor the portrait closed behind him, however, the Fat Lady had disappeared.

'Hmm,' Snape muttered to himself as he glared at the vacant portrait before he strode back down the passage towards the staircase. The next logical place would have to be their quarters.

Snape's footsteps echoed through the silent corridors as he made his way down towards the dungeons. He was intercepted, however, by Minerva.

'Oh, Severus, you've found, Harry?' She asked, walking towards him with an expectant and slightly worried expression etched on her face.

'No, he is not in Gryffindor Tower,' Snape answered briskly, continuing to walk forcing Minerva to double her pace to keep up with him.

'The poor boy,' Minerva shook her head. 'Thank goodness she's not dead. He's most likely wanting to be alone somewhere after the shock of seeing her like that…your quarters perhaps, away from other students?'

'That is where I am headed now,' Snape answered, rounding a corner and taking the stone steps down. 'Hopefully he is there… if not… then…'

'We will do a thorough search of the castle and grounds, Severus, don't worry,' Minerva stated, following him down.

'We have that _fool_ to thank for this!' Snape hissed derisively. 'Carrying on like that in front of him…'

'Lockhart?' Minerva queried.

'Who else, Minerva!'

'Yes, well you know what he's like,' Minerva said. 'Always one for self-promotion.'

Snape growled but said no more as they neared his office door.

Snape's hope that Harry had simply fled down to their quarters was dashed, however, when only a ringing silence met their ears.

'Harry?' Snape called out as he stepped into the living area. 'You come out if you're in here,' he said firmly, but there was no response. Harry's bedroom door was open and he strode over to look inside before retreating and leaning his hands down on the back of the sofa.

'I'll keep searching, Severus, with some of the other teachers… he can't be too far,' Minerva said, watching Snape's expression closely.

'Yes,' Snape said slowly as he closed his eyes, exhaling deeply.

'Can you think of anywhere else he may have gone?' Minerva pressed. Snape straightened up and ran his fingers across his forehead in thought. _Where would the child possibly go if he were upset?_

'To Hagrid's perhaps,' he suddenly concluded, focusing his attention back to Minerva. 'He goes down there occasionally to see him. I'll go and check, if you could continue with a search of the castle?' Snape said with sudden decisiveness, stepping past Minerva and back through the doorway.

'Of course,' Minerva nodded instantly, following Snape back out into his office and to the passageway. 'And Severus,' she continued as Snape shut his office door with a click, 'don't worry, we'll find him.'

* * *

A trip to Hagrid's cabin turned up nothing. It was pitch black inside as inky blackness deepened in the sky. One walk around was enough for Snape to see Harry was nowhere around and he strode back up to the castle with intensified, purposeful steps as a cool wind flapped his cloak.

The child had to be somewhere in the castle, it was just a matter of tracking down where. Yet, despite that thought, Snape still held a distinct sense of unease in his stomach. Not only due to the recent evidence of such dark magic but also to what state Harry would be in when he found him and how he was going to deal with it.

Back in the entrance hall, Snape stopped for a moment, absently pulling at the cuffs of his sleeves as he ran over in his mind any other place Harry may have taken off to.

'Severus, no luck at Hagrid's I presume?' A sudden, soft voice came from behind and Snape turned to find Dumbledore before him.

'No, the cabin is in darkness,' Snape answered tensely, realising the Headmaster must have seen Minerva after he'd left to check down at Hagrid's. He let his hands drop to his sides as he met Dumbledore's calm, blue eyes.

'Hmm, and I believe Hagrid mentioned to me about going into the forest tonight which is why he's not there himself. I've just been to Gryffindor Tower but Mr Weasley informed me that Harry has still not returned,' Dumbledore said. 'Minerva and Filius are searching the rest of the castle… as well as several of the house ghosts - '

'To no avail, Albus,' Minerva's voice rang out and they both turned as she made her way over from the staircase. 'We've checked classrooms, the library… even the Quidditch pitch change rooms,' she said, before turning her eyes to Snape. 'Under other circumstances I might say leave him be and give him some time but… being nightfall and the fact that a rather suspicious event has happened tonight…'

'No, he needs to be found,' Snape said firmly, shaking his head. 'Is there anywhere that you haven't checked yet?'

'Really… only the less used areas of the castle, Severus, which the ghosts have been searching…'

'What about the owlery?' Flitwick asked as he suddenly arrived. 'Several portraits mentioned that they'd seen a boy running down the passageway leading out to that side of the castle.'

'Hedwig,' Snape immediately said as the thought struck him. 'He could be there.' He turned on his heel sharply, his cloak whipping around his ankles.

'We'll continue our search, Severus, send word if you find him,' Dumbledore called out to Snape's already retreating back.

* * *

An icy chill blew as Snape made his way up the stone steps to the owlery. If Harry wasn't up here he didn't know where else to possibly look but he was not going to let the boy stay out on his own in the castle or grounds at night, especially not after such a strange attack. He would find him, even if it took him all night.

His shoes crunched against the ground as he reached the top of the owlery tower and stepped inside. Open archways ran around the circular stone room, allowing the owls access back and forth but also allowing the cool evening chill to whip through.

Snape stopped and squinted slightly against the dim gloom, the moon providing the only light filtering through. He cast his eyes around but it only took him a few seconds to notice the dark form sitting hunched up on one of the stone benches at the far end.

Snape exhaled with a wave of relief and pulled out his wand, flicking it back towards the doorway. A silvery form erupted a moment later, basking the tower in light before it streaked away. He put his wand back up his sleeve slowly and stepped forwards then, his feet crunching softly again as he did so.

He stopped a few feet away from where Harry sat. The boy sniffed, obviously aware of the presence, but stayed hunched over, his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them and his face turned away.

'We've been searching for you all over the school,' Snape noted in a low voice, his eyes set down to the top of Harry's messy hair, which was blowing slightly as cool air whipped through the tower. 'What are you doing up here?' There was no response from the boy for a few moments and Snape thought he wasn't going to answer but eventually he heard a sniff and then a slightly shaky, 'I'm waiting for Hedwig.'

Snape took a step closer, noticing the goose bumps on Harry's lower arm.

'You should not have run off like that… especially not up here; It's far too cold to be sitting up here, especially at night… come on,' Snape said, reaching down to take Harry's hand but Harry pulled his arm away.

'No! I'm waiting for Hedwig, she'll be back soon,' he insisted, his voice wavering.

'She's out hunting, Harry, she could be hours - ' Snape said before Harry cut him off.

'I don't care! I'll stay up here all night if I have to!'

Snape inhaled deeply and let his extended hand drop back to his side.

'No, you won't. Besides, I have news about Bumble…'

'I don't want to talk about it… I already know… _She's dead!_' Harry cried, bringing his head up for the first time, allowing Snape to see the tear tracks running down his face and his eyes still brimming with fresh tears.

'No,' Snape countered, but Harry was too agitated to hear the conviction in Snape's tone.

'Yes, she is. I _saw her_!' Harry's voice hitched as he took a breath. 'You… you shouldn't have let her out!' He yelled loudly, blinking as the fresh tears spilled over. 'She was fine… nothing would have happened to her if you hadn't let her out!' He cried, wiping the back of his hand across his wet face. 'Leave me alone!'

Snape pressed his lips together and closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply again as the cool air continued to blow around them. He should have known that thought would enter the boy's mind, afterall, Harry's initial reaction to his decision to let Bumble have free roam of the castle had been less than agreeable. This certainly did not help matters.

He lifted a hand to his forehead and rubbed at his temple, trying to get some sense to come as to how to handle this.

'She's not dead, Harry,' he stated again over Harry's increasing sniffs and hitching breaths but Harry didn't respond, merely swallowed against a sob and turned his face away again.

Snape hesitated for a moment, eyeing the cold, stone bench with traces of owl droppings on it before he hitched his trousers up and took a seat next to Harry.

'Did you hear me?' He pressed.

'Yes she is, I saw her!' Harry insisted vehemently, turning back to Snape suddenly with anguish on his face and glistening wet trails down his cheeks. 'You're just saying that so I come back to the castle…'

'No,' Snape said firmly, shaking his head. 'I have far more effective ways of getting you back inside other than lying to you, Harry.'

Harry screwed his face up and sniffed, his nose stuffed up a little from his crying.

'I… I don't believe you… she was all still and… her eyes… She would have been ok if she'd stayed in our quarters!' Harry vented again. 'Why'd you have to let her out for… she was fine! Just because you don't like her that much - '

Harry cut off as Snape suddenly reached out and grasped him under the chin firmly.

'Stop this and listen to me,' Snape said with swift firmness, looking into Harry's puffy red eyes as he leaned down a little to meet his gaze, 'she's not dead, only petrified.'

Harry blinked back at him, breathing heavily from his shouting and his bottom lip trembling slightly against both his tears and the cold.

'What… what does _that _mean?' Harry asked softly after a moment.

'It means she's still alive… just in a type of… unconsciousness,' Snape tried to explain but Harry didn't look any more consoled or convinced. 'She was the target of some dark magic, but she is alive and it's possible for her to recover,' Snape continued on carefully, and at last seeing some sense of comprehension cross Harry's face.

'So… she's really not dead? You're not lying to me?' Harry asked shakily after a moment, wrapping his arms around his knees tighter as Snape let go of his chin.

'No,' Snape shook his head. 'What… _Professor Lockhart_ was saying,' he continued with a slightly tightened jaw, ' is not the case.'

Harry looked back at him silently for several moments before letting go of his knees and letting his feet drop down to the stone floor.

'How do you know?'

'Professor Dumbledore usually knows what he's talking about, Harry,' Snape said evenly. Harry blinked as he looked back at him and sucked in his trembling bottom lip for a moment.

'She's alive and… she can get better?' He asked softly, wiping his nose again and leaving a glistening trail across the back of his hand, which prompted a grimace on Snape's face.

'Yes, she can recover. There is a solution brewed from the leaves of the Mandrake plant which can revive her,' Snape said, pulling a handkerchief out from his pocket and handing it to Harry pointedly. Harry took it but just held it in his lap as he stared down at his hands, still breathing shakily.

'I don't understand… she looked dead. It was dark magic? Someone did it on purpose and then…' Harry trailed off and sniffed again, his nose rumbling.

'Blow, for goodness sake,' Snape said firmly, taking hold of Harry's wrist and pulling his hand with the handkerchief up to his nose. 'Yes, it was dark magic but from where… we don't know,' Snape answered as Harry blew his nose noisily. 'It is certainly suspicious though,' he added as Harry scrunched the now used handkerchief up in his hand.

There was a moment's silence between them as Snape let the news sink in with Harry.

'She would have been ok if she'd just stayed in our quarters,' Harry suddenly said again.

'Perhaps,' Snape nodded, realising the fact that Bumble wasn't dead was not going to diminish Harry's feelings towards him that he had been wrong in allowing her out. 'But we don't know that for sure and don't you think she would have preferred being able to go out and explore?'

'Not if she's gonna go and get pestified… or whatever it is!' Harry answered, his voice hitching a little still.

'Harry, every other student with cats allow them to wander, do they not?'

'I…I guess so…' Harry said quietly.

'Bumble was perhaps just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's unfortunate but the good news is that she can recover,' Snape added evenly.

Harry drew a shaky breath in again and wiped his chin as a salty tear threatened to drop. A sudden rush of cool, icy wind blew through the open archways again and he shivered against Snape.

'Come on, it's far too late and far too cold for you to be up here, without even a jumper on!' Snape admonished slightly. 'What you were doing coming up here of all places…'

'I wanted to get away… didn' wanna see anyone…' Harry mumbled.

'I realise you were upset… and Professor Lockhart didn't help matters… but you've had me and other staff members, including Professor Dumbledore, searching for you all over the school.'

'Sorry,' Harry said, looking back down to his lap.

'Let's just get back inside, shall we?' Snape prompted, standing up.

'How long will it take?' Harry questioned, ignoring Snape's prompt to leave.

'What?'

'For her to get better… just tonight?'

'No, not tonight,' Snape said slowly. 'The Mandrake leaves may not be ready to pick yet and then I will need a few weeks to brew a successful draught… once she has taken it, however, the effect will hopefully be instantaneous,' Snape finished.

'Oh,' Harry breathed, looking down at his hands again. 'But… you'll brew the draught?'

'I am the Potion Master, Harry, am I not?' Snape answered a little dryly.

'Thank you,' Harry said softly, sniffing again.

Snape flexed his fingers once more as Harry continued to sit on the cold, stone bench.

'I know you're upset, but she will recover, Harry,' Snape stated evenly, before finally reaching his hand out again and motioning for Harry to get up. 'Now come on, inside! I do not wish to be nurse maid to you when you are laid up in bed with a chill.'

Harry turned his eyes upwards again, looking at Snape's outstretched hand and then a moment later stood up from his spot and took Snape's hand in his, curling his rather cold fingers around.

'Your hands are freezing,' Snape tutted, shaking his head but tightening his grip. Harry didn't say anything, merely wiped his free hand down one side of his wet face again.

They made their way across the stone room towards the archway to the stairs, Harry leaning against Snape's side a little, only then realising how cold he was actually feeling as he felt the warmth from Snape spread through him. He pressed closer against him as they got to the stairs, more than happy Snape had found him now, despite his earlier declaration of wanting to be left alone.

* * *

The mantle clock chimed and Snape shifted his legs a little, causing Harry to stir briefly before settling back down again, his head resting on Snape's knees as he lay on his side on the sofa.

Snape flicked his eyes open and looked down as Harry breathed in deeply for a second. He really should get the boy into bed but he didn't really feel like moving at the moment and Harry looked rather peaceful after the evening's events, though his face was still slightly flushed and his eyelids a little puffy from earlier.

Snape's right hand lay on Harry's forehead and he absently brushed the boy's fringe back as he sat… thinking. His other arm rested down on the armrest, his head leaning into his hand as his fingers massaged his temple.

Harry shifted again, curling his legs up towards him even more, just as a soft knock sounded into the silence and stillness of their quarters and a voice called through.

'Severus?'

Snape sat silent for a moment, closing his eyes again in response, but in the end, in light of what had transpired that evening, he drew his wand and flicked it towards the door. It swung open and Snape looked over to find Dumbledore entering. The old man smiled slightly as he closed the door behind him with a click and then stepped across to where Snape was seated with Harry curled up next to him.

'I hope I am not disturbing you too late, Severus?' Dumbledore said softly as his eyes moved down to Harry. 'I thought I would come down and check that… all is well, and to keep you abreast of the situation,' he added, keeping his voice lowered as Harry slept on. 'He was at the owlery then?' Dumbledore noted, nodding his head slightly to Harry.

'Yes,' Snape answered evenly in a low voice, his hand still resting at the top of Harry's forehead. 'Waiting for Hedwig… or rather, wanting to be away from everyone and what occurred tonight.'

'Hmm, yes… well we all need to escape sometimes,' Dumbledore said, a calm yet slightly serious look to his face. A light smile appeared again a moment later, however, as Snape absently ran his hand across Harry's forehead again, pushing the boy's black stands of hair away from his face.

'At least he was found before he froze up there,' Snape muttered, looking down again at Harry. 'You've taken the cat to Professor Kettleburn I presume?'

'Yes,' Dumbledore nodded, 'he will keep her there until the Mandrake draught can be administered. I've spoken to Pomona, the leaves are at their juvenile stage at the moment.' He cast his eyes back down to Harry again. 'How has he taken this, Severus?'

Snape inhaled briefly and let his left hand drop down to the armrest.

'He was rather distraught when I found him,' he answered roughly. 'Though the fact that she's not dead and I'm able to, hopefully, revive her with a Mandrake draught has obviously been a consoling enough factor.' He stopped and cleared his throat for a second. 'The fact that she wasn't hit with a Transmogrifian curse was also comforting to say the least,' he added rather coolly.

Dumbledore smiled lightly in response.

'An easy enough mistake to make, perhaps,' he offered quietly. Snape scoffed at the words and shook his head.

'He's a fool, old man,' he growled. 'And a lot to do with the reason why we had to go searching all over the castle for this one,' he added, jerking his head down to Harry.

'I agree, Professor Lockhart's evaluation of the situation was less than desirable and perhaps a little inappropriate in Harry's presence,' Dumbledore nodded. 'Though, thankfully young Harry is now back in good hands,' he added pointedly, his blue eyes settled on Harry, watching the boy's slow and rhythmical breathing.

'He was tired,' Snape said in response to Dumbledore's gaze, moving his hand from Harry's forehead and resting it on the boy's curled up legs instead. 'What with seeing his cat strung up like that… taking off and sitting up in the cold, stone compound of the owlery for almost an hour, believing she was dead…'

'Something dark certainly happened,' Dumbledore put forward as Harry stirred again, the side of the boy's face pressed against Snape's leg. Harry breathed in deeply and his right arm, which wasn't tucked beneath him like his left, fell over the side of the sofa, his fingers dangling a few centimeters from the floor.

'Perhaps we should continue this conversation once he's in his room, Dumbledore,' Snape said swiftly. He looked down at Harry for a brief moment before easing the boy's head off his lap so he could stand up.

Harry sniffed softly, but didn't wake up as Snape got free and stood, looking down at Harry for a brief moment, his arms at his sides as if pondering the best course of action, before he swiftly bent over and scooped Harry up off the sofa.

'I'll be back in a moment,' Snape uttered to Dumbledore as he held Harry against him, once arm circled around the boy's back and the other under his knees. With a light nod from Dumbledore, accompanied by a kindly smile, Snape swept around and moved to Harry's bedroom. It was dark inside as the lantern wasn't lit but the light from the living area was enough to filter through to allow Snape to see.

He stepped across the room and over to Harry's bed, the covers seeming to pull back on their own accord. Feeling some satisfaction that he'd at least made Harry change into his pyjamas before the child had fallen asleep on the sofa, Snape set Harry down on his bed. He hadn't brushed his teeth or anything but Snape figured that one night wouldn't hurt.

'What… doin'?' Harry suddenly mumbled groggily as his head hit the pillow.

'Go back to sleep,' Snape said swiftly in a low voice as he pulled Harry's socks of his feet. He rolled them up into a ball and set them on the chair and then pulled the bedcovers up. Harry turned on his side and breathed in deeply but then settled down again.

'Okay…' he mumbled again as Snape pulled the side of the bedclothes tight and tucked them in under the mattress, watching Harry's breathing resume to a soft, slow rhythm as he stood straight again.

He absently reached out and brushed the boy's hair from his forehead once more before finally turning back on his heel and exiting the room quietly.

'Still asleep?' Dumbledore asked as Snape moved back into the living room, pulling Harry's bedroom door so it was only open just a crack, as the boy always liked it.

'Hm,' Snape jerked his head in response, crossing over to his armchair as, in his absence, Dumbledore had taken Harry's vacated spot on the grey thread, woven sofa.

'Good. I'm sure things will look a little brighter to him in the morning. They usually do after a good nights sleep,' Dumbledore said, reclining back and folding his hands together in his lap. 'And Bumble will be back to full health in no time,' he continued on.

'Yes, though I do believe I may have a bigger fight on my hands second time around in allowing her to roam the castle rather than being underfoot all day and night,' Snape said heavily, crossing his legs and beginning to drum his fingers down against the armrest. 'It was at my instigation that she be allowed free access out of our quarters here,' Snape explained, sighing deeply at Dumbledore's curious expression. 'Harry was a little… put out when he found out, though of course I reasoned that most other students' cats had free reign to roam the grounds. This latest incident has not helped the matter to say the least,' Snape growled, glancing back across to Harry's bedroom door. 'He holds my decision somewhat responsible for her… current condition.'

'It was a shock for him, Severus… He was understandably upset, ' Dumbledore offered calmly. 'I'm sure he will not hold you accountable, especially when you have brewed the draught and it is able to be administered.'

Snape flicked his dark eyes back to Dumbledore.

'What is all this, old man? What is going on here?' He questioned intently, leaning forwards a little. Dumbledore shook his head.

'To that, I have no answer. As I said before, it was certainly some dark magic but how and from whom… who can say.'

'I have a bad feeling about this,' Snape responded.

'Which we all share, Severus, but for the moment all we can do is keep vigilant,' Dumbledore answered. 'I'm sure the news will have traveled the entire student body by tomorrow morning, along with various speculations. The best we can do for now is to not be overly reactive to the situation.' Snape looked back at him silently for a second but then nodded in agreement.

'Well, I shall be on my way and not take up anymore of your evening,' Dumbledore said momentarily, pushing himself up from the sofa. 'I am glad to see Harry found. I'll see you tomorrow, Severus. Oh, and while I think of it… the Fat Lady graced me with her presence in my office just before I came down here, it seems you have ruffled her feathers a little,' Dumbledore said, his eyes now twinkling slightly. Snape glowered.

'She ought to be demoted from her post, Headmaster,' he said derisively. 'Denying a Professor access…'

'She takes her post seriously, Severus,' Dumbledore smiled, 'though a little zealously I admit. I have reminded her, once again, seeing as the poor lady has made a habit of this over the years, that all Professors have access to common rooms, whether they are Gryffindor or Slytherin, however, you may find it prudent to not… grace that area of the castle with your presence for a little while, unless absolutely necessary of course. She takes a little while to… heal her wounds so to speak. Well, goodnight,' Dumbledore sang lightly with a wave of his hand.

And with that, he turned and made his way out, closing the door behind him with a soft click and leaving Snape with a clearly defined grimace on his face.

* * *

Harry turned over on to his back and brought a hand up to scrub across his face. His mind was blank for a few moments but then the events of the previous evening came flooding back; the images of poor Bumble burned in his mind and a lump moved into his throat.

He opened his eyes and blinked the sleep out of them, stretching his legs out beneath his bedcovers as he looked towards his bedroom door where light was filtering in. It was morning and Snape was obviously already up.

Harry licked his dry lips as he stared back up at the ceiling. He didn't even remember going to bed last night, but he was in his bed and the bedclothes were tucked in around him tightly as only Snape could do. He pushed himself up by his elbows and then pulled the covers back and set his bare feet to the floor, rubbing a hand across his eyes again as they felt slightly gritty.

'Good, you're awake,' Snape suddenly said and Harry took his hand away from his face to find Snape standing in the doorway with what looked like the Daily Prophet newspaper in his hand. 'Up and dressed, breakfast is waiting,' Snape said evenly before turning away from the door.

It took Harry a bit longer than normal to get himself up and about. He plodded slowly to the bathroom and washed his face then pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt before making his way out to the breakfast table where Snape was sitting, the newspaper spread out before him. The man's eyes flicked up as Harry took his seat opposite.

'You're due for a haircut soon, I think' Snape noted, his eyes traveling up to the top of Harry's head where the boy's hair was sticking straight up in tufts. Harry's hand instinctively went up and he ran his fingers through, trying to flatten the black strands.

'It's ok,' he shrugged, flattening the back down a little only to have it spring straight back up again. He gave up and pulled the bowl of wheat cereal towards himself instead.

'No, I'm not having you going around looking unkempt,' Snape said steadily, folding the paper up and tossing it onto his desk behind before turning back to set surveying dark eyes onto Harry, who took the milk jug and swamped his cereal.

'You still look tired,' Snape noted flatly. Harry shrugged again.

'I'm ok,' he said quietly, setting the jug down and dripping several drops of milk on the table as he did so.

'Perhaps, if you still seem tired after lunch today you could have an afternoon sleep,' Snape said evenly.

'I don't need that!' Harry said quickly, balking at the idea immediately despite his eyes still feeling a little heavy. 'I'm not a baby!'

'It has nothing to do with that,' Snape said swiftly. 'You look tired. After last night I'm not really surprised, undue… distress and shock can upset the system.'

'I'm not tired,' Harry insisted stubbornly, shaking his head, determined he was not going to allow Snape to send him for a nap later on like a little kid.

Snape eyed him for a moment longer, as Harry dug his spoon into his floating cereal, before pouring himself out a cup of tea and seeming to decide to not push the issue.

There was a lingering silence for several minutes as Harry kept his attention to his cereal, chewing slowly, feeling Snape's eyes on him from across the table.

'When'd I go to bed last night?' Harry finally asked after swallowing his mouthful. 'Cause I don't remember going.'

'You fell asleep on the sofa after you changed into your pyjamas,' Snape answered, taking his cup to his lips. 'The night's events took their toll. I put you to bed when Professor Dumbledore came down to see me.'

Harry's eyes widened.

'You should have woken me up!' He declared, upset that Snape hadn't.

'You were fast asleep and belonged in bed,' Snape said without hesitation, 'and the conversation was purely between myself and Professor Dumbledore.'

Harry slumped back a little in his chair and felt his cheeks flush slightly at the thought that Snape had had to carry him to bed in front of Dumbledore like a little kid. He swirled his spoon around the remaining dregs of his cereal for a minute before speaking again.

'Is Bumble ok… she's with Professor Kettleburn?'

'Yes, she's there,' Snape nodded. 'Professor Dumbledore also informed me last night that he'd spoken to Professor Sprout and the Mandrake leaves are at their juvenile stage.'

'What does that mean?' Harry asked.

'It'll be a few weeks before they are ready for me to begin the brewing process,' Snape explained, blowing on his tea before taking a sip.

'Oh,' Harry's eyes fell to his bowl before him. 'And… and then it will take you a few weeks to brew the draught?'

'Yes,' Snape nodded, his eyes steadily on Harry across the table. 'And as I said, once it is ready Bumble should make a full recovery,' he added meaningfully. Harry pressed his lips together in thought and looked over to the corner where Bumble's bowls were before nodding quietly. 'She'll be fine with Professor Kettleburn until then,' Snape added. Harry nodded again.

Snape cleared his throat pointedly and sat forwards a little, his cup of tea still in his hand. 'As for last night, I did not push the point because of the circumstances but now there has been some time for you to calm down and know that Bumble will recover I want you to understand that you are not to go off around the castle grounds at night again as you did,' Snape said, the tone of his voice a little firmer than before. 'I realise you were upset, but you had myself and several other staff, including Professor Dumbledore, looking for you for almost an hour.'

'I… I just wanted to get away,' Harry said in a small voice.

'Then you should have come down here to your room so I know where you are, not go off, climbing up into the owlery at night to freeze,' Snape responded firmly.

Harry shifted in his seat and entwined his feet around the chair legs.

'Do you understand?' Snape prompted when Harry didn't respond.

'Yes,' Harry eventually nodded. 'W… were you worried about me?'

'Of course I was worried,' Snape answered swiftly. 'Something rather dark had just happened and you disappeared somewhere, _at night_, alone… _Do not_ do that again,' he said with sudden emphasis.

'Sorry,' Harry relented sincerely under Snape's gaze. He looked down at his bowl again, which now only had a few stray flakes floating in it.

'Well… thankfully, some of the portraits saw you running off and, thanks to Professor Flitwick's help, I was able to find you before you turned into an ice block up there,' Snape said.

'I won't run off again… even if I'm upset or something,' Harry said with conviction, bringing his eyes up to look back at Snape. 'And I'm sorry I got mad at you… I didn't mean to,' he added. 'I'm glad you can help… she'll get better, you're the best potioneer there is!'

'Yes, well… how about finishing your breakfast and then going to see Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. They both spent time looking for you last night also,' Snape said. Harry nodded once more, pushing his milky bowl away and pulling a plate towards himself, taking a slice of toast from the small metal rack in the center of the table.

'You know last night?' Harry asked softly after he'd smothered his toast in butter and marmalade and taken a bite.

'Yes?' Snape said slowly, swirling the remains of his tea in the bottom of his cup.

'Well… how come you were late to the feast? Were you doing potions stuff?' Harry asked, his toast in his hand, hovering above his plate.

'Yes, I was,' Snape nodded, 'although on my way down I found young Miss Weasley wandering the corridors looking rather ill, I sent her to the infirmary rather than coming to the feast.'

'Oh… she missed out on her first Halloween feast,' Harry said, looking rather sympathetic at the news that someone had missed out on what he considered to be the best gastronomic event of the year.

Snape shook his head slightly at Harry's reaction.

'I'm sure Mr Weasley ate enough for the both of them from what I saw,' he commented dryly. 'Which reminds me,' he continued, pleased for Harry's thoughts to be moved away from Bumble for the moment, 'I saw _you_ putting away several plates of dessert…'

'It was the best dessert _ever_,' Harry defended. 'And it _was _Halloween.'

'The whole point of the Halloween feast is not to see how much sugar you can ingest in one sitting,' Snape reprimanded a little sternly. 'I am more than surprised you weren't sick last night.'

'Ron had _way more_ than me!'

'I'm just happy that the kitchen elves do not see the need to serve that amount of sugary rubbish every night,' Snape countered. 'Finish your toast… and if you're here for dinner tonight I'm going to make sure there are plenty of green vegetables on your plate,' Snape added, ignoring the sour look on Harry's face.

* * *

'_Petrified?'_ Ron exclaimed as the three of them sat down by the lake and weak sunlight filtered through the clouds.

'So, some sort of dark magic?' Hermione said as Ron pulled his arm back and threw a stone into the water.

'That's what Severus said,' Harry nodded, 'but they don't know how. She'll be ok though, because he can brew a draught from some plant that Professor Sprout has growing, which will revive her.'

'That's good,' Hermione smiled back at him comfortingly.

'Yeah, except he said it will take a while… like maybe not until after Christmas,' Harry sighed. 'I just wish she'd stayed in our quarters…'

'You can't blame Professor Snape, Harry, he was just doing what he thought was best for her. Everyone else's cats roam around freely,' Hermione said reasonably.

'I know,' Harry nodded slowly, picking his own stone up then and tossing it towards the lake.

He didn't blame Snape; it wasn't him who had petrified her… It was just… Snape had never really liked Bumble that much, at least that's what Harry thought, and to let her go roaming around had just seemed like wanting to get her out of the way.

'How's Ginny?' Harry asked, turning to Ron who was squinting a little as the sun peeked out from behind a cloud.

'Ok, I think… I'm going to go see her later. She's still in the infirmary. I can tease her about missing the feast last night,' Ron answered.

'Oh, don't do that,' Hermione berated as the sun once again was enveloped in cloud. Harry shivered a little as the wind picked up.

'I'm getting cold, let's go in… we can drop into the infirmary on our way back up to Gryffindor tower,' he said to Ron as the three of them got to their feet.

* * *

'Ow!'

'Stop fidgeting, for _goodness sake_,' Snape growled as he stepped back for what had to be the fifth time.

'You're hurting me!' Harry complained, blinking against the watery tears that had formed when Snape had pulled the sharp-toothed comb through his wet hair without any gentleness at all.

Snape stepped around to face him, brandishing the comb in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other.

'If you stopped squirming around perhaps it wouldn't hurt so much and we could have finished earlier. Now, sit still!'

Harry huffed loudly but stayed quiet, scrunching his eyes up tight as Snape stepped back around. He pressed his lips together, as Snape pulled the comb through his hair at the side again, and then listened to the _snip snip snip_ of the scissors.

'Not too much!' Harry exclaimed, opening his eyes just in time to see a large lock of hair fall to the floor.

'I'm hardly cutting anything,' Snape said, pressing the palm of his left hand down on the top of Harry's wet head as he pulled the toothed comb through the next section.

Harry involuntarily squirmed again. It felt like ages that he'd been sitting there and the chair was starting to get hard. He _knew_ he shouldn't have let Snape cut his hair… he should have insisted more fiercely that they go back to Hogsmeade to get it done. It was probably going to end up all lopsided and way too short.

'I'm getting a numb bum… Ow!' He cried again as Snape yanked the comb through once more.

'You'll be getting something else in a minute,' Snape said sharply, putting a hand on either side of Harry's wet head and pulling it back to center. 'I cannot believe the fuss I am getting from a twelve year old! Sit still!' Snape scolded again. 'I should have been able to finish this by now… I have a potion brewing in the lab which is going to need attending to in about five minutes or the venom I've used in it is going to be rendered useless. Anymore nonsense and that's it, you'll go back to classes tomorrow with it lopsided.'

'It'll be like that anyway,' Harry muttered, feeling far from confident in Snape's barber skills.

'What was that?' Snape asked.

'Nothing!' Harry said hastily and he breathed in, willing himself to sit up straight and endure the rest of Snape's torture disguised as a haircut.

He winced silently as Snape dug the comb through again.

_Snip Snip Snip_

Another dig of the comb's teeth… another yank of hair.

_Snip Snip Snip_

He needed a distraction…

'Can I go and see Bumble later today?'

'Hm?' Snape said, turning Harry's head again.

'Bumble… can I go and see her, _please?_'

Snape dropped his arms to his sides.

'Harry, we've been through this multiple times this week, have we not?'

'I just want to see her… why can't I?'

'I've told you, more than once, I do not think it's a good idea or necessary. She is fine with Professor Kettleburn and _you_ are fine not seeing her in that state again,' Snape said decisively.

'It'll be ok, _please?_' Harry persisted. 'She might be getting lonely… I mean, maybe I could go and talk to her or something…'

Snape exhaled heavily at Harry's continued persistence. He tapped the scissors against the palm of his hand in contemplation.

'I will think about it,' he finally said slowly.

Harry opened his mouth to say something more but then decided against it. An 'I'll think about it' was better than nothing at this point seeing as he'd been trying all week to get Snape to change his mind.

Snape resumed his cutting for a few minutes longer, the _snip snip snip_ of the scissors the only sound in the room as Harry managed to hold in his wailing and complaining.

Finally, Snape stood back and set the comb and scissors down on the nearby table.

'There, that should do it. Far more presentable than that mop you were sporting before,' he said assuredly.

'Do you have a mirror?' Harry asked slowly, slightly anxious to see the results.

'Go into the bathroom if you need to inspect it,' Snape said.

To Harry's surprise, and relief, it wasn't as bad as he had been imagining. It was a little shorter than he would have liked it but it wasn't lopsided or anything.

'Well?' Snape asked with a slight smirk on his face as Harry emerged back out from the bathroom.

'Er… thanks,' Harry answered.

'What a relief you approve… after all that fuss!' Snape said, shaking his head. 'Now, I need to go and see to this potion, what are you up to this afternoon?'

'Um, I have Quidditch practice later… you know, the first match is next weekend.'

'Good,' Snape nodded, pleased that the boy had something else to focus his attention on rather than the events of the past week. 'I'll be in the potions lab if you need me,' Snape said before turning towards the door.

'Um… you did mean it, didn't you, that you'll think about it? About seeing Bumble?' Harry questioned before he really knew it.

'You heard what I said, Harry,' Snape replied before sweeping from the room.

* * *

**Hi all,**

**Well, this took a while to post! What with going back to work and starting to study again!!**

**Anyways, hope you liked and thankyou for all your continued reviews. **

**Next chapter – Gryffindor vs Slytherin hehehehe :)**


	11. The Missile, The Mystery and The Missing

**Chapter 11**

**The Missile, the Mystery and the Missing**

'Quick! I need to find them!' Harry cried as he burst into the potions lab, the door banging in his wake as he rushed over to where Snape was carefully decanting a silvery looking liquid into a glass vial.

Harry's sudden entrance jolted Snape a little in his concentration but he managed to just keep his hands steady enough to not spill any of the substance he'd been working on for the last four hours. A small dish of fish oil was not so lucky, however, as Harry flung himself over to the workbench, knocking the dish to the floor in his pre-occupied haste. It smashed as it hit the ground, oil splattering across the stone floor and onto the sides of Harry's shoes.

'For goodness sake!' Snape instantly yelled, roughly forcing the stopper into the vial he held before plunking it down onto the bench before him where a cauldron sat with a small fire ignited underneath it. 'What on _earth_ do you think you are doing, barraging your way in like that?'

Harry looked instantly chastened as he stepped back from the splattered puddle of oil.

'Sorry,' he said, pulling at the bottom of his Quidditch jumper, watching warily as Snape stepped around the workbench towards him. 'It was an accident!'

'An accident which wouldn't have happened if you hadn't come rampaging in here like you did. What have I told you about coming in here?' Snape growled, pointing a finger at him.

'To knock first… to check you're in here,' Harry answered, shifting from foot to foot.

'And what else?' Snape prodded. Harry looked up at him and blinked.

'How about not running where there are possibly dangerous substances and high temperatures? You should know that from your classes!' Snape said sternly when Harry didn't immediately respond.

'Yeah… that too,' Harry conceded.

'If you had followed the rules and been more careful then the last of my fish oil would not now be adorning the floor, _would it_?'

'No,' Harry replied softly, shaking his head as he looked back down to the splattered mess.

Snape sighed heavily, continuing to chastise Harry with just a look as he flicked his wand at the shattered remains of the ceramic dish. The jagged pieces joined back together and then flew up into his outstretched hand.

'What about the oil?' Harry asked hesitantly, looking at the splattered puddle. Snape answered him with another mere flick of his wand. The splattered remains vanished from the floor and from the sides of Harry's shoes without a trace.

'Can't you collect the oil back up with magic somehow?' Harry asked.

'No,' Snape replied abruptly, turning on his heel and stalking back around the workbench.

'Sorry,' Harry said again in a small voice.

'Perhaps next time you'll see to entering a room, especially a potions lab, appropriately,' Snape scolded as he swiftly tightened a lid on a pot of dried ingredients and set it with a thud back down on the work top, noticing the effectively repentant look on Harry's face.

The boy couldn't have chosen a worse time to come down and interrupt him really. He was in a foul mood after working for almost four hours straight with little result. Not only that, but an hour ago he'd also received an owl from Quill Ogin, informing him that he would be in Hogsmeade on business the following day and wished to drop by and see him in regards to the first research report which was due by the end of the month for publication in the next 'Progressive Potioneering' issue. The problem was, Snape wasn't sure he'd _have_ anything to report the way things seemed to be going, and now Harry losing him his last supply of fish oil. He'd most likely have to order more in before continuing with this particular experiment on a known hyperventilation draught.

He planted his hands flat down on the worktop and exhaled slowly, willing himself back into some sort of controlled composure before he completely lost his temper.

'What have you come down for in such a manner anyway?' Snape asked of Harry a moment later. 'Do you not have a Quidditch match starting fairly soon?'

'That's just it,' Harry said, the chastened look disappearing from his face and being replaced once again by a rather harried one. 'I can't find my Quidditch gloves. I thought I may have left them down here after training yesterday but they're not here either! I can't find them anywhere!' He exclaimed, splaying his hands out in front of him in emphasis.

'Have you checked in the drawers of your dresser?' Snape asked simply with a slight air of impatience.

'Why would they be in there?' Harry asked, screwing his nose up.

'Perhaps because I put them in there after you left them lying on the sofa last night. I did think of bringing them to you at breakfast but as you can see… I've been rather busy, and I thought it wouldn't teach you much if I ran around after you,' Snape answered, tapping his fingers down on the workbench as the cauldron before him continued to emit soft curls of smoke. 'I would have thought you'd come down to get them before now.'

'I didn't know they were missing until I wanted them,' Harry answered, his shoulders shrugging up towards his ears. 'Why'd you put them in my drawer for? I could have found them quicker if you'd left them out - '

'Because,' Snape interrupted, 'there is enough mess around already, my boy. That room of yours is an absolute disgrace at the moment. Where all those games and things keep appearing from…

'I borrowed them from the library, for when Ron comes down sometimes,' Harry defended.

'Then perhaps Mr Weasley could do the courtesy of reminding you to clean up afterwards. I am getting rather tired of having to chase you down to haul you back here to tidy up,' Snape said sternly. 'Once the Quidditch match is over this afternoon I want you straight back down here to clear up that mess, understood?'

'Yes,' Harry sighed despondently, 'but if we win they'll be a celebration up in the Gryffindor common room straight after the game…'

'Too bad,' Snape said with swift authority. 'Next time perhaps you'll think twice before leaving your room in such a state again. I'm not having it, Harry, you are old enough to pick up after yourself!' he reprimanded further.

Harry's face screwed up in protest but he didn't say anything, sucking in his bottom lip instead. It seemed that Snape was in a mood today; a mood that one did not cross if they wished to see daylight again.

Harry sighed a little. He knew he had a tendency to be messy and leave his things around. It wasn't that he didn't care for his belongings, it was just… growing up with the Dursleys, he'd had nothing that was truly his and what he did have was only passed to him when it was already well used or broken.

Now he had things that were truly his own and no one else's and now, when he came down to their quarters, or his room or even thinking back to home during the holidays he couldn't help the bubble of happiness that welled up when he saw _his_ books by the sofa, a piece of _his_ artwork he was still working on on the table or, even as silly as it was, a pair of socks still left where he'd pulled them off. Seeing that stuff just seemed to reaffirm to him that he was where he belonged - at home. Not just a boy tucked away and out of sight.

Still, he probably should make more of an effort. A lot of the time it was just pure forgetfulness that he left stuff around as he got caught up with other things. Snape just didn't seem to be able to handle too much mess and Harry had a feeling he was nearing his line of patience on the issue, especially seeing that the man's temper was fraying a little in regards to his research.

'… and while we're on the subject…' Snape's voice filtered through to Harry's thoughts and he realised the man was still talking, '…why is it that I found your invisibility cloak down here in your room when you know full well I expect it to be kept in your trunk?'

'Oh…er…' Harry faltered, causing a suspicious look to immediately form on Snape's face.

'What were you and Mr Weasley up to yesterday?' He asked directly.

'Nothing, honest!' Harry declared, his eyes wide with innocence. In contrast, Snape's eyes narrowed considerably and he took a step back around the workbench towards where Harry stood.

'I hope for your sake that is the truth,' Snape said. 'I've told you I do not want to _see_ that cloak out of your trunk and if I find out that you have been using it to gallivant around the school again then you are going to be in a world of trouble, young man.'

'I haven't!' Harry said swiftly.

'Good. Then make sure you keep it that way. This is your only warning, if I see it again or hear of it being used I'll be taking it out of temptation's reach,' Snape warned. 'In fact,' he continued after a moment's thought, 'perhaps it would be best for it to remain down here instead of up in your trunk. You may keep it in your room, in the dresser,' Snape added at seeing Harry's instant look of aversion to the idea, 'but it is not to move from there. At least I can keep a certain amount of control over it that way, yes?'

'I guess so,' Harry conceded slowly at Snape's resolute look _and_ the fact that Snape had actually been right in his suspicions that Harry had brought it down with him the day before for some specific reason. The truth was, he had brought it down, with Ron, with the idea that perhaps they could sneak into Professor Kettleburn's office in order to see Bumble.

Snape had made his decision a few days earlier and put his foot down against Harry seeing her. Despite Harry's continued protests Snape had stayed firm on his final decision, citing that it was of no benefit for Harry to see her again in that state and he will have to wait until the Mandrake draught had been administered before being reunited with her.

Harry finally admitted defeat but when Ron had mentioned the invisibility cloak to him the idea had immediately latched on in Harry's mind. The afternoon before, however, Harry just couldn't bring himself to do it, even while Snape was busy with his potions work. Every time he went close to sneaking out, Snape's face kept looming up before him in disapproval and in the end he'd decided against disobeying… for now at least.

The responsible party and the reason behind Bumble's attack were still unknown. The teachers had been unable to come up with anything and nobody in the student body seemed any the wiser as to how it happened or had any information on anything suspicious. Most of the students had offered Harry some sort of sympathy on the event and given wishes for Bumble to make a speedy recovery.

'Good, you can put it away with the rest of the mess when you come back down this afternoon after the match,' Snape nodded curtly, before stepping back around the workbench once more.

'Alright… but I still think you're being completely mean for making me miss the celebration in the common room,' Harry announced boldly.

'Who said Gryffindor are going to win, Harry?' Snape said with a clear smirk suddenly on his face.

'Malfoy's got no chance, the only thing going for him is that broom!' Harry said, though sounding rather unsure as he said it.

'Hmm,' Snape intoned simply. 'Well, go and get your gloves, I need to get this finished,' he said after a moment, nodding towards the still lit cauldron before him.

'You're… you're coming to the match, aren't you?' Harry asked worriedly.

'If I am left alone to get this finished off, then yes,' Snape answered pointedly.

'I'll help you,' Harry said quickly, stepping forwards with determination.

'No, you won't,' Snape countered immediately, taking hold of the freshly decanted vial that Harry's hand was reaching towards. 'This is not something for you to help with, besides, a moment ago you were practically bursting in here in a panic as if you didn't have a second to spare.'

'I just want to make sure you'll get to the match,' Harry said, his hand dropping back to his side.

'Why the worry, the outcome of the match does not depend on my presence,' Snape said evenly. Harry shrugged and looked down at the desk, running his thumb across the edge.

'I just want you to be there, tha's all,' he said softly, pausing for a moment before looking back up and setting Snape with a vaguely cheeky glint in his eye. 'Even if you _are_ Slytherin.'

'Snape looked back at him with an unreadable expression for a moment but then cleared his throat.

'Alright, that's enough out of you. I won't get to the match as Head of Slytherin if I don't get this done. Now scoot!' He ordered, pointing a finger towards the door.

'Ok, I'm going,' Harry stated, turning to the direction of Snape's pointed finger. He set off towards the door but stopped as he got to the threshold, turning back with a cheeky smile. 'Just don't forget to clap for me when I catch the snitch!' And with that he skipped out the door.

* * *

The roar of the waiting crowd hit Harry's ears as soon as he and the rest of the Gryffindor team exited the change room and moved out across the Quidditch pitch to the center. Madam Hooch was waiting there, a silver whistle hanging around her neck glistening slightly as the sun peeked out from behind a thin vein of cloud.

It was a perfect day for the first Quidditch match of the year. A cool but gentle breeze blew and the sun, despite some cloud cover, still occasionally made its presence felt as the clouds moved across the sky giving intermittent patches of blue.

As the roar and chants from the crowd continued, a brief memory flooded into Harry's mind of back during the holidays when Ron had given him his Quidditch book after his memory loss had taken any knowledge of Quidditch he'd had. Harry smiled for a moment, wondering how on _earth_ he could have ever forgotten the feeling of excitement and anticipation he got when he walked out at the start of a match. Adrenaline rushing through him as the crowd's cheers vibrated around him.

The Slytherin team was already assembled in a cluster behind Madam Hooch, all burly and troll like, apart from Draco who was the skinniest of them. The blonde-haired boy stood with a steadfast stance, holding his new Nimbus 2001 casually at his side, a slightly supercilious look on his face as the Gryffindor team approached.

'Alright there, Potter?' Draco called across. 'Not still weeping over that cat of yours are you?'

Harry glared back at him before Fred, or George - he wasn't sure which - bent down and whispered in his ear, 'Just wipe that look off his face out on the pitch, Harry.' Harry nodded and then squared his shoulders and pulled his eyes away from Draco, looking towards the staff seating area instead.

He scanned his eyes across the rows, from Professor McGonagall to Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Dumbledore…

Harry's forehead creased as he realised that Snape wasn't there. There was an empty spot between Professors McGonagall and Sprout. Where _was_ he? Probably still tied up doing his potions! Harry suddenly felt an unexpected wave of resentment wash over him for a second about the time Snape was spending lately on his venoms stuff, but he swallowed against it. No, the man was busy but that didn't mean anything against him.

He _was_ head of Slytherin though… he should be here if his team's playing… and to also watch _him_ play his first game of Quidditch for the year.

Harry sighed, turning his eyes to Madam Hooch who now had the whistle held in her right hand.

'Now, I want a good game, all of you,' she instructed as she turned on the spot to set her cat-like eyes on each of them in turn. 'First game of the year so make it a good, clean match. To your positions!' She cried after a moment's pause and then blew her whistle to the roar of the spectators.

The Beaters, Keepers and Chasers from both teams mounted their brooms and in a second were flying off, through the air towards their respective starting positions. Harry and Draco remained in the center, facing each other, the prominent smirk still on Draco's face as Madam Hooch let the golden snitch loose. Their eyes tracked it as it flittered around them for a few seconds before flying upwards and zooming off towards one end of the pitch.

Harry squinted a little, trying to keep track of the glinting object that was getting harder and harder to see. He mounted his broom, only then noticing a movement out of the corner of his eye in the direction of the staff tower.

He looked across to find a black form moving through the second row towards the empty seat – Snape. Harry couldn't help but smile as the man took his seat; Draco noticed and turned to the direction Harry was looking.

'He's here for Slytherin, stupid!' Draco snipped haughtily. Harry ignored him, raising his hand instead and waving to Snape who now had his eyes to the pitch below. Snape looked directly down at him for a moment and then, ever so slightly, inclined his head, nodding to him in silent acknowledgement.

'He's here to watch me too… _stupid!_' Harry stated vehemently before kicking off from the ground to take his position.

* * *

Only five minutes into the game and Harry could tell it was going to be a scrappy match. There was a lot of rough play going on – slamming into the sides of each other, elbows finding their mark, Beaters' bats swinging wildly.

Harry kept up a steady pace around the pitch, noticing Draco following his every move from several meters behind. The Slytherin's tactic was to obviously wait for Harry to spot the snitch and then rely on the Nimbus 2001's speed to overtake and claim it.

Harry sped up slightly and turned to look over his shoulder, only to feel a sudden forceful whoosh of air whip around him a second later as Fred came out of nowhere, his bat making direct contact with a Bludger only centimeters from Harry's head.

'Watch it, Harry. That was a close one!' Fred yelled as he pelted off in hot pursuit.

'Ha, yeah watch yourself, Potter. Need stronger glasses do you?' Draco taunted from behind.

Harry accelerated forwards, past the staff-seating tower; Snape's black cloak catching his eye as he streaked past. There was a sudden ascending roar from the crowd then and Lee Jordan's voice magnified around the stadium.

_'That's the first score of the match folks! Gryffindor's looking good out there. Ten – zero to Gryffindor!'_

Good, they'd managed to score the first goal despite the Gryffindor team being under attack from the fairly brutish game play of the Slytherin trolls.

Harry took another glance over his shoulder again to see Draco still tailing him, a slightly sour look on his face now at Lee's announcement.

_'Oooh, that's a nasty bit of play there… Pucey practically rammed right into her there. Hope Alicia's ok… Come on, Alicia, _get _back in the game!_' Lee's voice echoed through the megaphone. _'Oh, and a Bludger now sent screaming towards Potter… and… just missed him that one! Great flying by the most talented Seeker on the pitch today…No fancy broom needed for him!'_

Harry righted himself after lurching to the left in order to miss the hurtling missile coming his way at break-neck speed. He could hear Draco laughing behind him.

'Good game, isn't it, Potter?'

Harry set his jaw tight and accelerated again up the outer length of the pitch just as he saw Pucey slam sideways into Angelina, practically knocking her from her broom and into one of the goal hoops.

_'Oh, that had to be a foul… ah, what a crock!'_ Lee's voice spat out as Madam Hooch signaled for play to continue despite Angelina looking dazed and drifting off to the side of the pitch a little.

Harry grimaced to himself. He had to finish this match quickly, they were one goal up but what with the Slytherin's brutish tactics and Madam Hooch's unwillingness to call fouls he could see this game getting bloody, fast.

_'Oh, and another Bludger hurtling towards Potter… didn't see anyone hit that one…'_

Harry heard the approaching whistle of the Bludger behind him and turned his head, ready to dodge it. He swerved to the left again just as George streaked in and sent the Bludger thundering in the opposite direction with a mighty whack.

'Merlin that was close, didn't even see anyone hit that,' George said as they both flew side by side. 'C'mon, Harry, we're one goal ahead… oh, it's coming back again.' Sure enough, as Harry looked he saw the Bludger had done an about turn and was heading straight for them again.

He accelerated, hoping George had done the same and was ready once more with his bat, but the Bludger completely ignored George, who had moved to the right a little ready to thwack it, tailing Harry instead at a thunderous pace.

Draco had fallen back as Harry pushed on, the wind whipping around his face as the whistling behind him intensified.

He made a sudden turn to the right and then zigzagged back and forth, the bludger imitating his movements exactly. Something was wrong; Bludgers never behaved like this. They never just tailed specific players and only went where the Beaters aimed them.

Harry zoomed around the goal posts, the Bludger hot on his tail following every dive or attempt he made to evade it. Both Fred and George approached from opposite ends of the pitch, raising their bats at the ready and Fred connected first, sending the Bludger pelting off only for it to do an about turn again and head back directly to Harry.

'That Bludger's been messed with,' Fred declared as they sat on either side of Harry like bodyguards. 'No Bludger just sits on one person all the time!'

'Get back to the game!' Harry cried as Montague suddenly streaked past them up the pitch towards the Slytherin goal posts with the Quaffle. 'Don't worry about it, just let me find the snitch, I can keep ahead of the Bludger,' Harry said determinedly.

There was the sudden whistling sound closing in again and they accelerated, George turning around and slamming his bat into the approaching missile with a loud 'crack!'

An ascending roar of the crowd then met their ears as Montague scored Slytherin their first goal.

Harry flew to the right, seeing out of the corner of his eye the Bludger coming for him again, Fred and George following him still.

'Seriously, get back to the game!' He stated emphatically before he accelerated off and flew across the center of the pitch, leaving Fred and George in his wake.

He heard the whistling approaching again and pushed forwards, zigzagging to the right and left in an effort to keep the Bludger at bay. He scanned his eyes across and found Draco several meters away but keeping pace with him as he zoomed up the pitch.

Alicia sped past, holding the Quaffle tightly against her chest, the Slytherin Chasers in hot pursuit. One of the Weasley twins followed and Harry heard the crack of his bat again as he hurtled the errant Bludger upwards on his way through.

Harry maneuvered to the left, only to look up and see the Bludger instantly change directions and hurtle back down towards him. He zoomed up the length of the pitch again, Malfoy matching his speed only a few feet away as if he thought Harry had seen the snitch.

The whistle grew louder again and Harry lurched to the right just in time as the Bludger missed him by centimeters. And then he saw it. His heart skipped. The snitch, only meters ahead, fluttering from side to side as it zoomed up towards the Slytherin goals.

This was it; this was his chance to bring the game to an end. Draco didn't seem to have seen it yet; his eyes were still on Harry, following his movements.

Harry bent lower over his broom as he pressed forwards, his speed increasing as he closed in on the glistening golden object. He reached out his right arm towards it; his fingertips only centimeters from taking ownership… only then did Draco notice and dive in hot pursuit.

Harry bent even lower, stretching out his arm as far as he could and then there was a sudden whoosh from the side and the Bludger flew across his path, connecting with his arm and making a sickening crunch. An immediate and intense pain shot up his arm and he knew it was broken as he pulled his arm in against his chest in a vain effort to keep it still.

He blinked against the pain, his focus shimmering for a second and then his stomach dropped as he saw Draco reaching for the snitch only a meter away from him.

He focused himself and sped forwards, Draco looking surprised at his sudden reappearance and swerving a little off course. Harry steadied himself and then let go of his broom, his only good arm reaching out towards the snitch, batting against Draco's as the ground loomed up beneath them.

Harry took a deep breath and then, against the pain coursing through his right arm, he lurched forwards, pitching himself over his broom.

In a second it was over and he hit the ground hard, rolling onto his back, winded but feeling the faint flutter of the snitch's wings clasped in his hand.

'He'd done it!' He thought vaguely to himself. 'They'd won the match!'

Somehow he managed to sit himself up, cradling his broken arm against his chest. He became vaguely aware of movement coming towards him as he opened up his palm and looked dazedly at his prize.

Off in the distance he heard Lee's voice calling out excitedly, _'He's got it… he's got the snitch!'_

'Harry… Harry are you alright?' A dimly familiar voice said from beside him… or above him… he wasn't quite sure.

'My arm…' he heard himself mumble, '…broken…'

'Don't you worry about that,' the voice said, 'here, let me see to it.'

And then everything went black.

* * *

'What in Merlin's name did the fool think he was doing!' An icy voice met Harry's ears as he took a deep breath in, feeling softness beneath him.

'He should have been brought straight to me!' Another voice stated with shrill assertiveness. 'People trying to mend bones without any Healer training at all! What were you _thinking _allowing him to do that?' The shrill voice scolded.

There was a brief silence and then, 'I did not have a chance to stop him, Madam, the idiot man had rushed forwards and done it before I'd even got out of the stands!'

Harry knew that voice anywhere, even with his thoughts still slightly foggy. He opened his eyes, taking in a deep intake of breath again and sure enough saw Snape standing there, tall and imposing, at the foot of the bed he was lying on. Madam Pomfrey stood a few feet away, looking rather critically at the man.

Harry turned his head and blinked a few times. He was in the infirmary. Vague recollections of being carried through the school corridors washed over him. He must have blacked out after the game… his arm!

He looked down at that sudden thought and found his right arm lying across his chest. It didn't hurt anymore; Madam Pomfrey must have either done something or given him something to ease the pain. He tried to move his arm but it wouldn't comply. That was strange.

'Well, Professor Lockhart has a lot to answer to when I see him next. Mending bones I can do in a heartbeat but growing them back… ah, Mr Potter, you're awake.'

Harry turned his focus back up to Madam Pomfrey who was immediately bustling over, Snape stepping forwards a second later. There was movement to his left as well and only then did Harry realise that Ron and Hermione were there also, stepping up to the side of his bed with identical worried expressions on their faces.

'How are you feeling, young man?' Madam Pomfrey questioned briskly as she leaned over him.

'Ok… fine…'Harry said slowly. His head had cleared of fogginess now and he looked around at them all. 'My arm doesn't hurt anymore… I think it's broken or… I mean… it was broken…'

'Yes, it was,' Snape said, leaning a hand on the iron-rung bed frame, his dark eyes peering down to Harry. His face was rather grim. Harry didn't like the look of that at all – he wasn't in trouble was he?

'Honestly, last time you were in here you had no memory, now there's this…' Madam Pomfrey tutted.

'It was the Bludger,' Harry said instantly. 'Did you see it?' He added, looking round at them all. 'It kept coming right for me and then it smacked into my arm…'

'Well, at least there doesn't seem to be any memory loss with this visit to the infirmary,' Snape intoned pointedly, before seeing Harry struggling to sit up and putting a hand to the boy's back for leverage.

Once he was upright again Harry looked back down at his arm, which was lying in his lap strangely limp and rather lifeless looking. He tried to move it again but nothing happened.

'So… is my arm still broken, or…' He trailed off, looking up at Snape who grimaced darkly.

'In a manner of speaking,' Snape said dryly after a moment.

'What's that mean?' Harry asked, screwing his nose up a little at Snape's answer.

'After you blacked out, Professor Lockhart thought himself just the man to perform some healing treatment,' Snape continued with derision before suddenly reaching out and grasping hold of Harry's lifeless looking arm

To Harry's wide-eyed astonishment and shock it flopped in Snape's hand like an appendage of rubber. He felt like he was going to pass out again.

'My arm!' He said as Snape let go and it flopped back down into his lap.

'This is what happens when people don't seek attention from a trained Healer!' Madam Pomfrey stated crisply again.

'Why'd _he _do it for?' Harry asked at the notion that Lockhart had done that to his arm.

'He was the first person on the pitch, Harry,' Hermione piped up. 'He came running across practically as soon as you landed. By the time we got down… and Professor Snape… you had already fainted and he'd… healed you.'

'He managed to disapparate your bones,' Snape said sharply, folding his arms across his chest as he said it.

'My bones are gone? But… will I be able to get them back?' Harry asked worriedly, thinking he was going to be stuck with a rubbery appendage for the rest of his life.

'Of course you will,' Madam Pomfrey said briskly, 'but it will be a rough night for you, young man. Re-growing bones is a painful business,' she stated without any sugar coating. Harry swallowed at the verdict; he didn't like the sound of that.

'A few good doses of Skele-gro will do the trick. You'll have to stay here overnight so I can keep an eye on you - '

'No!' Harry said instantly at the thought. 'I don't want to stay here… _please.'_

'You are my patient and you will do as you are told, young man,' Madam Pomfrey said with brisk sternness. 'Now lay back down while I go and get the Skele-gro for you to take and a sling to wrap that arm into.' And with that she turned towards her office, leaving Harry sitting there looking rather disconcerted.

'I don't want to stay here,' he said emphatically a moment later, turning to look up at Snape. 'Why can't I go to our quarters and stay there… you can look after me?'

Snape looked back down at him quizzically, his arms still folded, an index finger tapping against his elbow.

'Please? I'll stay in bed… or on the sofa… _I promise_,' Harry insisted earnestly.

Snape didn't say anything, however, until Madam Pomfrey returned a moment later with a white cloth sling in one hand and a rather large bottle of something in the other.

'Here we go; two good spoonfuls of this now should start the process,' she said crisply as she neared the bed and brandished the bottle. Harry turned pleading, puppy dog eyes back onto Snape.

'Actually, I wish to take Harry to our quarters rather than him staying here overnight, he is my ward after all,' Snape said suddenly, much to the relief of Harry, whose face instantly brightened as he looked across to Madam Pomfrey hopefully. 'I will ensure all your instructions are followed to the letter,' Snape added.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Snape for a moment as if sizing up whether he was capable.

'Very well,' she nodded finally, handing Snape the bottle. 'Two good spoonfuls as soon as you get down to your quarters and then another two…' she stopped for a moment to check the small locket watch around her neck, '…at about seven o'clock tonight.' Snape nodded in understanding. 'And be sure to keep the sling on, it will assist the bones to re-grow properly,' Madam Pomfrey continued as she bent down and with skilful dexterity wrapped the white fabric around Harry's rubbery, lifeless arm and then tied the ends tightly around the back of his neck. 'Bed rest would be most advisable,' she finished, straightening up.

Snape nodded curtly again.

'I will be sure to bring him up first thing tomorrow morning for you to examine,' he said.

'Very good,' Madam Pomfrey acknowledged, eyeing Snape carefully. 'Normally I wouldn't allow this but knowing you, Severus, I have confidence in your judgement. Well…' she continued after a brief pause and turning to Ron and Hermione who were still standing quietly off to the side, '…I believe the two of you may be on your way.'

Ron stepped forwards and slapped Harry lightly on the back.

'Good game, mate, see you tomorrow… hope your arm's ok by then,' he said.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded, smiling a little now that he wasn't being condemned to a boring evening and night alone in the infirmary.

'Bye, Harry. Hope your arm gets better quick,' Hermione said, stepping towards him and giving a quick smile before following Ron out at Madam Pomfrey's instruction.

'Come on then, let's get going,' Snape said swiftly once Ron and Hermione had left. Harry nodded and sprung up off the bed, though a little too quickly as the room wavered slightly and he leaned against Snape to regain his balance. Snape tutted softly, putting a hand to the base of Harry's neck as he clasped the bottle of Skele-gro in his other hand.

'Thank you, Madam Pomfrey,' Snape uttered before turning Harry towards the door.

'Two doses of Skele-gro and bed rest, Severus,' Madam Pomfrey reminded as they headed out.

* * *

'I don't really have to go to bed, do I?' Harry asked as they entered their quarters a few minutes later. 'Can't I just sit on the sofa? I promise I'll sit quietly.'

'You heard what Madam Pomfrey said and I intend to follow her instructions to the letter,' Snape answered without hesitation. He put the bottle of Skele-gro down on the table and then guided Harry towards his bedroom, which was still displaying the mess he had reprimanded Harry about that morning.

'Go and get your pyjamas out, I'll be in in a minute to help you change,' Snape instructed. Harry sighed dramatically but did as he was asked, seeing that there was no room for compromise in Snape's tone of voice.

Snape watched him go, shaking his head slightly before undoing his black cloak from around his shoulders and sweeping it off. He took it to his room before returning to find Harry in a self-inflicted predicament and one that he couldn't help but stop in the doorway and take a mental picture of.

Harry was seated on his bed (the white cloth sling somehow untied from behind his neck was scrunched up in a pile next to him on the quilt cover), the bottom half of his Quidditch uniform was still on but his midriff was bare as he had pulled his jumper up over his head in an effort to get it off and seemed to have become stuck halfway.

Snape stood for a moment, watching with slight amusement at Harry's futile efforts to disentangle himself. The boy twisted this way and that trying to tug the jumper off from over his head until Snape finally thought it best he intervened.

'Having problems are we?' He asked with amusement as he stepped into the room, over the cluttered mess. Harry's futile twisting and tugging stopped at the sound of his voice.

'I'm stuck,' a muffled voice came a second later.

'Yes, I can see that. I told you to wait for me, why didn't you do so?'

There was a moment's pause, and then, 'I wanted to do it myself, I'm not a baby!'

'No, of course not,' Snape sighed a little resignedly before stepping further into the room, a slightly amused smirk still on his face.

'Hold still,' Snape said as Harry had begun to twist and tug again in an effort to get himself free. 'I said _hold still_,' Snape repeated a little sharper.

'I can't breath… I'm getting hot!' Harry's muffled voice came again. Snape shook his head in exasperation as he grasped the bottom of the Quidditch jumper (which was actually up over Harry's head) and gave a few good tugs upwards.

It took a few goes before it finally came loose, Harry emerging from his red and gold cocoon with his glasses askew and his hair sticking up in all directions. His face was slightly flushed and he brought his good hand up to straighten his glasses.

'Do you need help with your trousers?' Snape asked, turning towards Harry's nearby chair and folding the jumper up neatly.

'No, I can do it! Don't turn around!' Harry ordered.

'Oh for goodness sake, there is nothing new I haven't seen before, Harry…'

'I don't care, don't look!' Harry repeated emphatically.

Snape sighed but remained where he was, leaning his hands down on the back of Harry's chair, shaking his head slightly at the fuss.

'Are you done?' He asked after a moment and a fair amount of shuffling and wriggling from behind.

'Ok, I'm good,' Harry answered, sounding a little tired. Snape turned back to find Harry now wearing his pyjama bottoms but holding out his pyjama top for Snape to help him with.

Snape took it from him wordlessly and rolled it up from the bottom in order to slip it over Harry's head.

'Arm in,' he said and Harry stuck his good left arm through before Snape battled to stuff his rubbery right one through the other armhole.

'Stupid Lockhart!' Harry suddenly declared as his arm flopped back down. 'Stupid Lockhart and his stupid dumb arse spells!' Snape straightened up and fixed Harry with a steady look.

'Sorry,' Harry said a moment later, knowing Snape's stance on inappropriate language.

'I think you know how I would normally respond to that,' Snape said evenly, 'though perhaps… under the circumstances… I will allow it to slide for now.'

Harry smiled a little at that as Snape picked the sling back up and, after some fiddling and re-adjusting, tied it behind Harry's neck once more. His arm supported against his chest again.

'Into bed,' Snape ordered a second later, pulling the bed covers back a little more.

'I still don't see why I have to go to bed,' Harry grumbled though he followed Snape's instructions and wriggled his legs down underneath the covers.

'Madam Pomfrey's orders, and I am not about to go against them lest she finds out,' Snape intoned. 'Besides, the Skele-gro will undoubtedly cause some… discomfort once it begins to work.'

'You mean it's going to hurt,' Harry said, recalling Madam Pomfrey's words up in the infirmary.

'I wouldn't go that far, however, you are re-growing bones, Harry, and it is not a simple matter that can be rectified by a flick of a wand.'

Harry looked down despondently. He didn't like the sound of this at all!

'Now, I'll be back in a moment with the Skele-gro,' Snape said, pulling the covers up over Harry's legs a little more before turning back out into the living room.

He returned a moment later with the bottle in one hand and a spoon in the other. Harry looked on silently as Snape unscrewed the bottle and poured out a full spoonful of what looked like water. He hoped it tasted like it too…

It didn't.

Harry opened his mouth to take the spoonful that Snape was holding only to spit it out all over Snape's black tunic shirt a second later.

'For goodness sake!' Snape scolded, looking down at the damp patch on his front as Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his face screwed up in a prominent grimace. 'You are supposed to swallow it not spit it out all over me,' Snape said sharply.

'It tastes bad!' Harry cried in defense though looking a little rueful at what he'd done.

'It's not going to taste of pumpkin juice, Harry!' Snape scolded, setting the bottle down and drying himself off with a flick of his wand. 'Just swallow it quickly and be done,' he added, sweeping up the bottle again and pouring another spoonful.

Harry watched warily as Snape brought the spoon to him again.

'I don't want it!' He stated fervently, his tongue sticking out as the bad taste from the first spoonful lingered.

'Oh, I see… so you wish to spend the rest of your life with no use of your right arm, do you?' Snape questioned, the ominous spoon hovering.

'No,' Harry answered quietly.

'Then swallow this and stop making such a fuss,' Snape said swiftly. He had the spoon at Harry's mouth in a second and Harry didn't really have much of a choice but to take the spoonful as Snape put a hand to the back of his head so he couldn't move away.

'Urgh… it's not fair!' Harry said a second after he'd swallowed the awful tasting liquid, his nose screwed up in disgust.

'No, but that's the way it is,' Snape answered as he poured another spoonful out swiftly, not wanting to draw the process out incase Harry flatly refused to take the second one. 'Open up,' he said a moment later as he brought the spoon to Harry's mouth again.

Harry looked down at it uncertainly for a second but after a swift look from Snape he opened his mouth and took the spoonful, spluttering loudly afterwards and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth again. Snape screwed the bottle top back on and set it down on the bedside table along with the spoon.

'It's that stupid Bludger's fault as well!' Harry declared darkly as he leaned his head back against the wall. 'Did you see it?'

'Yes, I saw,' Snape nodded. 'It certainly had a fix on you… quite strange,' he added, his brow furrowing slightly for a moment.

'Someone messed with it… charmed it or something,' Harry continued as Snape stepped back, trod on a plastic game counter and scowled.

'So much for you tidying up your room,' he muttered.

'I bet it was Malfoy,' Harry stated heartily, ignoring Snape's comment. 'I bet you anything it was him. Him and that stupid broom of his!'

'You didn't think that broom was so stupid when you saw it in Diagon Alley,' Snape noted evenly. 'In fact, I still seem to be under the impression that you are still saving the pocket money I give you every week, yes?'

Harry didn't answer but looked down at his bedclothes, picking at the threads a little.

'Well?' Snape prodded.

'I guess I am,' Harry answered softly. 'But it had to be him that charmed that Bludger, who else would have done it and made it come after me?' He continued after a moment.

'I don't know,' Snape said in a low voice, 'but just because you have grievances with someone does not make them automatically guilty.'

'You should talk to him,' Harry said emphatically. 'He's in your House… and you're my guardian…'

'Harry, there is nothing to indicate that it was Draco - '

'But I know it was him!' Harry insisted, sitting up straighter. 'He'd do anything to win…'

'Ok, that's enough; I do not want to hear anymore talk about Draco Malfoy and the rogue Bludger. I am sure Madam Hooch will look into it but you cannot go around randomly accusing people when you have no proof.'

'I have proof – he's a _git!_' Harry declared hotly.

Snape clicked his fingers sharply.

'Enough! Lie down and be quiet. You are supposed to be resting. I do not want to hear one more word about Draco right now. It is up to Madam Hooch to decide if there was any tampering going on and to deal with it. Right now I am more concerned with getting your arm back to some kind of workable condition.'

Harry sighed but lay down as instructed, though not without throwing a slightly disgruntled look Snape's way. Snape chose to ignore it and busied himself with folding Harry's Quidditch trousers up and then, with a flick of his wand and to Harry's surprise, the strewn mess on the floor gathered itself together and flew back to where it all belonged, including his invisibility cloak, which flew into the bottom drawer of his dresser.

'This is the one and only time I am going to clean up after you, young man,' Snape stated sharply as he stowed his wand back up his sleeve.

Harry nodded quietly, still pulling at a couple of loose threads on his bedcovers.

'Did you cheer for me?' Harry asked with a sudden, curious look.

'What?'

'During the game, did you cheer for me… I mean, even though I'm in Gryffindor?' Harry elaborated, watching Snape closely.

Snape neared the bed again and looked down at him.

'You played well,' he finally offered in a low voice, 'despite the… strange occurrence, although there were some rather interesting moves that veered on the line of r_ecklessness_ – that balancing act you did at the end trying to reach for the snitch for example,' Snape said, his voice becoming a little firmer. He folded his arms and looked down at Harry with slightly narrowed eyes.

'It's Quidditch!' Harry stated. 'You can't put rules on me during Quidditch… not like at home!'

'No, Merlin help me if I tried to,' Snape muttered dryly, a flash of Minerva's competitive expression from earlier on up in the staff tower crossing his mind. 'Lay down and rest,' he re-iterated a moment later. I will bring you something to eat in a little while.'

'Wait! Can you get me my book?' Harry asked as Snape turned towards the door. 'I need something to do while I'm stuck here.'

* * *

'Honestly, Harry, did you get any in your mouth at all?' Snape chided as he took the tray from Harry's lap and noticed the dribbles of soup on the boy's pyjamas.

'You got me soup, it was hard to eat with just my left hand,' Harry defended, looking down at his soup dribbled top as Snape Scorgified it clean and then banished the tray back to the kitchens.

'I'll remember that for next time and ensure to bring a bib for you,' Snape said to which Harry scowled at him before yawning and putting his good hand underneath the sling.

'It feels like pins and needles,' he said.

'Yes, that's the Skele-gro starting to work,' Snape nodded. 'I'll give you your second dose in half an hour or so, so you can get some sleep afterwards.'

'I don't want to go to sleep at seven o'clock!' Harry exclaimed, aghast at the idea.

'You look tired,' Snape stated, undeterred by Harry's response. 'The Skele-gro is known to cause some drowsiness… which is probably a good thing as I may actually get some peace and quiet soon without you whining and complaining every minute.'

'You'd whine and complain too if you were stuck in bed like this!' Harry countered, his bottom lip threatening to stick out petulantly. 'I don't even have Bumble to keep me company.'

'No,' Snape said slowly, looking down at Harry steadily. 'Still, I'm sure you can amuse yourself reading for a time, or perhaps doing some drawing or maybe even learning your spelling words for the week?'

'I can't draw with my left hand,' Harry said glumly.

'Then read or learn your words, and if you get bored I'm sure I can find you another book with a bit more educational value to it,' Snape noted with a pointedly raised eyebrow as Harry reached across and picked up his book once more.'

'What have you got against Edred Eagle? It's my favourite… I wish I had more of them, there's like ten in the series altogether,' Harry pronounced, flourishing the dog-eared, battered book with his good left hand.

'Hmm, well, I'm sure that after the second dose of Skele-gro you might re-think the idea of getting some sleep… and then some peace and quiet may come my way,' Snape intoned once more.

Harry pressed his lips together and brought the book up to his chest as he watched Snape quietly for a moment.

'How come you were so… grumpy earlier on when I came down for my Quidditch gloves?' Harry suddenly questioned, taking Snape a little by surprise. 'I mean, I know I spilled your oil but you just seemed… extra grouchy.'

'I was busy, Harry, that's all,' Snape said evenly. 'I have a lot to do, as you know, with this research and the reports I am to write… which I'm behind on already and this latest incident hasn't helped matters.'

'Oh,' Harry said softly, his eyes moving down to look at his immovable arm with a slightly dejected look.

'Now, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes to give you the second dose… behave yourself until then,' Snape added with a pointed finger to which Harry nodded and managed to smile weakly at Snape's mock sternness.

* * *

Snape sighed heavily and tossed Quill Ogin's letter, which had arrived that morning, aside before turning his eyes to a stack of research notes on his desk before him. The culmination of several weeks work didn't look much to him compared to his earlier standard when he'd conducted research for _'Progressive Potioneering' _years ago. Still, he probably should be able to put together a decent report for the next publication.

He'd managed to do a bit of work on a particular type of scorpion venom, finding some interesting traits and properties it possessed when combined with certain other elements. He should be able to stretch it out to a full report as long as he got time over the next week or so to write it; he knew Quill would be after the final copy in just over a week.

Snape leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms behind his head, closing his eyes for a moment and breathing deeply. The last few weeks certainly hadn't been particularly productive what with his responsibilities to keep Harry on track and dealing with the fall out from the whole Parseltongue incident, as well as Bumble's mysterious fate and now Harry's Quidditch mishap… if you could call it that when Lockhart was entirely responsible!

That morning he'd been particularly tense after almost four hours of really nothing achieved and a deadline looming. Harry had clearly picked up on his mood.

He rubbed at his temples, his eyes flicking open to take stock of the waiting pile of notes again. He could get started now on the report, getting the notes organized into some sort of order, at least he'd then have some idea for Quill Ogin tomorrow.

Harry was at least asleep now, despite the boy's adamant statement that it was far too early. The mantle clock had just struck eight thirty and ten minutes earlier Snape had gone in to check up on him only to find the boy fast asleep on his back – worn out from the day and from the effect of the Skele-gro as Snape had predicted – his good arm hanging over the side of the bed.

Snape wasn't sure how long it would last as re-growing bones was a rather uncomfortable ordeal. The longer the child stayed asleep the better but he was sure that some form of pain reducing remedy was going to be asked for at some point.

Snape brought his hands down from behind his head and reached forwards for the pile of notes, only to be interrupted suddenly by a rather frantic sounding knock at the door of his quarters.

Whoever it was rapped sharply again before he could even get there to answer.

'Yes, yes… I'm coming!' Snape called out with irritation, seeing his opportunity for work withering away from him once again.

He thrust the door open sharply to find Minerva standing there with a rather agitated look on her face.

'Severus, we need you,' she said without any ado, her voice brisk and tense. Snape's eyes narrowed.

'Why? I am busy and I am not on duty this evening to ensure curfew,' he said staunchly.

'No, something's happened again, Severus, … something serious. It seems to be fairly similar to the incident previously with Harry's cat…'

'Bumble?' Snape questioned, his forehead creasing now.

'Professor Dumbledore wants you to come up immediately, where is Harry?' Minerva said a second later.

'In his room, asleep,' Snape answered, turning to look over his shoulder towards Harry's bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. 'Very well, just let me check on him first,' he finally said before turning on his heel and moving towards Harry's bedroom.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start as a sharp pain stabbed at his arm. He winced for a second, waiting for it to recede and then exhaled, rubbing at his arm through the sling for a moment before pushing his elbow down against the mattress in order to sit up.

Only just gone eight thirty! He felt like he'd been asleep a lot longer than that… although he couldn't actually remember exactly when he'd fallen asleep.

Light was coming in from the living area through his bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. Snape must be doing some of his work out there, or perhaps in his office, Harry couldn't see. He looked down at his arm and winced again as another sudden jab came. It felt like someone was sticking him with a needle, only from the inside out.

He was about to lay back down again, feeling tiredness wash over him when he heard a sudden rapping sound, followed by another a few moments later.

_'Yes, yes… I'm coming!_' He heard Snape say, from out in the living area. The man sounded rather annoyed. Without a seconds thought Harry sat up again and swung his legs over the side of his bed, leaving his mattress quietly and tiptoeing carefully over to the partly closed door. Snape was already speaking to someone in a low but rough manner by the time he neared.

_'Why? I am busy and I am not on duty this evening to ensure curfew,' _he heard Snape state bluntly.

Harry crouched down, leaning in closer to his door as he continued to listen.

_'No, something's happened again, Severus…something serious.'_

Harry could instantly tell it was Professor McGonagall speaking and she sounded tense with a feeling of urgency behind what she was saying.

_'It seems to be fairly similar to the incident previously with Harry's cat…'_

Harry's heart instantly skipped a beat at that and he swallowed. What had happened? Had something else been petrified… or someone? He strained his ears, listening hard, all thought of the jabbing pain in his arm forgotten.

_'Bumble?' _He heard Snape say.

_'Professor Dumbledore wants you to come up immediately, where is Harry?' _Minerva asked a second later.

_'In his room, asleep,'_ Snape answered. There was a few seconds of silence as Harry waited and then… _'Very well, just let me check on him first.'_

Harry instantly heard Snape's footsteps and scrambled back from the door and into bed, pulling the covers back over him and trying not to make too much noise. He only just closed his eyes as Snape opened the door.

He lay still, feigning sleep, feeling Snape's eyes on him as the man stepped into the room. Harry tried to breathe steadily. Snape seemed to stay for ages but then Harry finally heard his footsteps retreat and the door close softly.

Harry flicked his eyes open again, once he was sure Snape had left, and turned towards the door. Something else had happened… more dark magic? He heard Snape say something but couldn't discern what it was and then there was a soft click and everything went quiet.

Harry wasn't entirely sure of what he was doing but the next thing he knew he was on his feet again, grappling with his invisibility cloak one handed. If something else had happened, similar to Bumble, then there maybe more clues as to what had happened to her! That was all that ran through his mind at that moment.

He left their quarters, holding the cloak over himself carefully with one hand as he followed the sound of Snape and McGonagall's retreating footsteps along the stone dungeon corridor.

He caught up with them at the steps leading up from the dungeons and followed behind, as quietly as possible; he and McGonagall having to push forwards at speed in order to keep up with Snape's long strides.

He followed them up the moving staircases to the third floor where they rounded a corner and found Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick and professor Sprout standing together. As Harry neared, his attention was shifted to movement past where the three professors were standing - a silvery, wispy form was hanging in the air. It turned slowly and Harry sucked in his breath as he realised it was Nearly Headless Nick; his ghostly form unmoving and lifeless just as Bumble had been.

'What on earth…' Snape said almost under his breath as the man stopped a few feet from the others. Dumbledore turned towards them at the sound of his voice.

'Severus, good, you're here… I'm sorry you had to be pulled away from your duties to Harry,' Dumbledore stated with his usual calmness though his face portrayed a slight hint of unease.

'He's fine, he's asleep,' Snape answered swiftly, his eyes still pinned to Nearly Headless Nick's slowly rotating form as Harry swallowed a little guiltily.

'Good. I thought it best for you to see this for yourself… see what you make of it…' Dumbledore stated quietly.

'More dark magic?' Snape intoned, stepping forwards towards Nick. Harry remained where he was, his lips pressed firmly together in silence under the cloak. He felt like he was breathing so loudly, he was sure he'd taken in an audible breath moments before as well when he'd seen Lockhart.

'No Lockhart I see. Isn't he the man for the Dark Arts?' Snape commented a little dryly a moment later.

'Gilderoy can be informed later on with the other staff,' Dumbledore answered smoothly, though Harry noticed the look he gave Snape at his comment.

'Hmm,' Snape continued a second later, 'so what do you think, Headmaster… petrified?'

'I would think so, yes,' Dumbledore nodded after a moment's hesitation.

'But a _ghost?'_ Snape added with heavy emphasis.

'Yes,' Dumbledore nodded seriously, 'and then there is also this…' He turned to the left and waved his hand towards the stone wall. Harry's eyes followed the movement, as did Snape's, and he swallowed again as his eyes focused on something red and glistening adorning the stone wall.

_'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware,_' Snape read out in a low voice. 'What is it written in?' He asked after a moment's pause.

'Blood,' McGonagall answered tensely. 'Rooster blood… so we believe.' Snape's forehead creased as he turned to Dumbledore questioningly.

'Hagrid has found several of his roosters dead… quite a mess apparently. He informed me not long ago; he hadn't noticed until he'd returned back down to his cabin after being up at the castle and at the Quidditch game for most of the day,' Dumbledore explained.

'And this?' Snape asked again in a low voice.

'Several sixth years came across it and raised the alarm,' McGonagall replied.

Harry silently stepped a little closer, though careful to still keep some distance from where the adults were standing. He couldn't believe it… Nearly Headless Nick - petrified just like Bumble and now the ominous writing on the wall, written in rooster blood… what was going on?

'The Chamber of Secrets,' McGonagall repeated tightly again. 'Surely none of the students would know of that.'

'Let's just deal with this for now,' Dumbledore stated. 'Filius, perhaps you could see to moving Nick to a place where he'll be more… comfortable, and Minerva, we should close this corridor off from student access, if you could see to that. I believe Severus needs to get back to his quarters.'

'Of course,' McGonagall nodded. 'I will put up a ward to prevent access.'

'Very good, for now I think it best that all students return to their common rooms for the night and stay there,' Dumbledore added. 'Professor Sprout, if you could see to prompting any remaining students about the castle back to their common rooms. I will go and speak further with Hagrid; see if there are any more details to ascertain as to the attack on his roosters.'

A moment later and the adults began to move off in separate directions – Professor Flitwick began to guide Nearly Headless Nick off up the passage, McGonagall following behind in order to seal that end of the corridor off once they'd left. Dumbledore turned and walked with purposeful steps back the way they'd come, towards the moving staircases, Professor Sprout next to him.

Snape remained where he was for a few moments, staring at the bloody words on the wall. Harry also didn't move; he stayed, almost transfixed, starring at the writing, his brain turning, trying to piece together what could be going on. What was all this about? What did Bumble have to do with anything… or Nearly Headless Nick, and what was the Chamber of Secrets?

He turned to look up at Snape after a few moments. He couldn't openly ask Snape that tomorrow, because how would he explain how he knew of this 'Chamber of Secrets' in the first place? The only way would be to probe for information more subtly, perhaps say he'd read about it in a book… but that would look far too coincidental to not be suspicious.

Perhaps he would be able to get it out of Snape without too much prodding. Maybe he could say he'd woken up and found him gone and was wondering where he went – would Snape tell him the truth?

Harry didn't have to wait until the following morning to probe for answers, however, or think any further on how to go about it subtly as a moment later his arm decided to give him such a sharp, painful jab that he couldn't help but let an audible gasp escape him.

For a split second Harry hoped that Snape hadn't heard him but his optimism was dashed when Snape turned, looking practically straight at him, his eyes narrowing and Harry just knew he was putting things together.

'Don't even _think_ about moving, young man,' Snape ordered sternly a moment later, his commanding voice resonating in the now empty corridor. 'I know you are here and you have exactly three seconds to take that cloak off!'

Harry stood to the spot, tightening his grip on the cloak as he weighed up his options. He could make a run for it back to their quarters… and insist, once Snape came back down himself, that he'd been mistaken and that he had been in his bed the whole time.

But even as he thought it he knew it would be no good. Just looking at the expression on Snape's face he knew he wouldn't be able to keep that story up for long. The man had this ability in being able to get him to spill the truth in about five seconds flat just with one stern look and a sharply directed question.

With a heavy and rather regretful sigh, and wincing a little at the now throbbing pain in his arm, Harry reluctantly pulled the cloak off and waited for the axe to fall.

TBC…

* * *

**Hello everyone, **

**Hope you are all well and been having a great few weeks. ****Thank you as always for all your encouraging reviews… I tried to reply to all of you but unfortunately I failed in that endeavor this time around so I very much apologise if you did not receive a reply.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter! Please keep the reviews coming as I really appreciate them even if I do not get around to replying to you all!!**

**Well, that's it for now…**

**Take care everyone**

**Trucklesinthetree :)**


	12. Snape's Commitment

**Chapter 12**

**Snape's Commitment**

Snape looked down with a tightened expression as, just as he had expected, Harry emerged before him looking extremely guilty as he let the cloak drop to his side. The boy only caught Snape's eye momentarily before looking down at his feet, scrunching his toes up slightly within his socks.

Snape took a step closer to him and stopped, folding his arms across his chest.

'I left you, in bed… asleep,' Snape growled fiercely a second later, '…_why _do I now findyou skulking around with that cloak!?'

Harry opened his mouth slightly, still looking intently at his feet, but only managed a very softly spoken, 'M' sorry.' Snape shook his head in response, exhaling sharply as his dark eyes remained hawk like on the child before him. What on earth was the boy thinking! After all the discussions they had had and the warnings he had given him about that cloak and the boy had still disobeyed him…what was it going to take for goodness sake! And traipsing around the school, after being told to stay in bed…

Snape growled in exasperation before suddenly thrusting a hand out towards Harry, grasping him by the upper arm to pull him closer and delivering a smart 'crack!' of his hand across Harry's backside. It resonated round the stone corridor like a shotgun and Harry jumped forwards a little, Snape holding onto his arm like a vice.

'Ow!' Harry cried, his face screwing up as Snape turned him back to face him, unable to reach back and tend to the area since Snape had hold of one arm and the other was out of action.

'You are in _big trouble_, my boy,' Snape said tightly. 'There is absolutely no reason why you should be wandering around the school, skulking under that cloak like you were… no reason _whatsoever!_'

'I… I heard something had happened… just like Bumble… wanted to know…' Harry sniffed miserably.

'This is _not _for you,' Snape scolded sharply, leaning down to him a little. 'You had no reason to go against what Madam Pomfrey said or to disobey me so _blatantly_ purely because of your curiosity… you can be a very naughty boy sometimes!'

Harry looked up at that, blinking against the prickling in the corners of his eyes as he pressed his lips together tightly at Snape's sharp tone and reprimanding words. He hated it when Snape called him that… it made him feel like he was some little kid, not twelve.

'Give it to me,' Snape suddenly said, holding his other hand out. The cloak was passed over reluctantly and Snape kept a firm, reprimanding look on Harry whilst bundling it up and putting it under his arm. Harry watched him with a rather forlorn expression on his face as he shifted his weight slightly from foot to foot.

'I just thought… about Bumble…'

'This was _not _about Bumble, this was about your curiosity and impulsiveness getting the better of you _once again_,' Snape countered firmly, taking hold of Harry's arm again and glaring sternly down at him.

His unyielding eyes lingered on Harry for a few moments more before his attention moved to the stone wall where the ominous writing continued to glisten in the light of the bracketed lanterns – this was not the place to be dealing with this.

He let go of Harry's arm and clamped his hand around the boy's left wrist instead, turning back down the corridor the way they had come.

'We're not spending any more time standing here dealing with this, we'll discuss it back down in our quarters,' Snape said decisively before striding off back towards the main part of the school and the moving staircase, pulling Harry along beside him determinedly.

Harry swallowed heavily at that and sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth as he sniffed again. Snape's discussions were never pleasant and usually ended up with him over the man's knee.

In the light of being caught, Harry now wondered what on earth he had been thinking, sneaking out with his cloak like that! Did he have a death wish or something? But that was just it - he hadn't even considered getting found out. The thought of getting caught hadn't even registered in his mind, he'd been so wound up with the strange things going on… wanting to see for himself if this latest incident was linked to what happened to Bumble. He hadn't thought about what would happen if Snape found out.

Now here he was with a smarting behind to go with his throbbing arm. He winced as another sharp jab sent pain up to his elbow again and he sniffed, wishing he had a hand free to get rid of the threatening tears as well as the sting in his behind.

He flexed the fingers of his left hand against Snape's grip on his wrist as he looked down at his feet, skipping his steps a little in order to keep up with Snape's long and purposeful strides.

Through the corridors of the castle, the only sound was of Snape's footsteps against the stone floor as they made their way down to the dungeons. Snape changed his grip on Harry's wrist slightly as they got to the moving staircases and began to descend. A soft intake of breath and a subdued sniff came from his side and he looked down at Harry to see a clearly despondent look on the boy's face as well as an expression of discomfort, possibly from the Skele-gro working… or from the wallop he'd gotten a moment or so earlier.

Snape shifted the cloak under his arm a little and stopped at the bottom of a staircase as they waited for another one to come across and connect to it. He looked down at Harry again and surveyed him silently as the boy swallowed softly before sniffing again. He had smacked him fairly hard, his own hand was stinging a little… perhaps too hard… purely out of exasperation over the boy's disobedience. – _Exactly _what the book said not to do, _'Don't discipline your child whilst angry…'_ Isn't that what it had said?

Snape growled under his breath at himself and exhaled sharply just as Harry let out a subdued cry.

'My arm hurts,' Harry said softly, his face scrunching up as he said it.

'I'm not surprised, gallivanting around when you should be asleep in bed,' Snape answered sharply. 'We'll see what we can do once we're back in our quarters,' he added a moment later to which Harry nodded mutely.

Snape continued on in silence for the next few minutes as he walked Harry back to their quarters, frustration and vexation at Harry's behaviour coursing through him, though knowing he needed to bring himself back into some kind of calmness in order to deal with the child effectively, as well as the unease gnawing at him over the strange and rather ominous happenings around the castle.

'Go to your room and wait for me,' Snape ordered sternly the second they entered their quarters, letting go of Harry's wrist and giving the boy a small, prompting push towards the bedroom door. Harry went without a word of complaint, his now free hand wiping at his face for a moment before retreating back to tend to his obviously still smarting rear end.

Snape stood and watched him go, taking a hand up to his temple as his other hand pulled out the bundle from under his arm. This was it – the boy had done his dash with it. Harry wasn't going to like it but that was part of the consequences and what he had told him would happen if he behaved foolishly and he was _not _about to go against his word. The child had to learn!

Without any further deliberation, Snape retreated to his own room and placed the bundled up cloak on the top most shelf of his cupboard before shutting the cupboard door with a sharp snap and turning on his heel back towards Harry's room.

He found Harry sitting on the edge of his bed looking decidedly sorry for himself and a little anxious. Harry looked up as he entered and wiggled back a little on his bed, running his free hand across one side of his face again.

'Are you real mad?' He asked in almost a whisper.

'What would you expect me to be, young man?' Snape answered seriously, stepping into the room, his eyes set firmly down to Harry as he folded his arms.

He stood on the spot for several moments, his eyes unmoving from the child, before he finally strode across the room, pulled the desk chair over and set it firmly down in front of where Harry sat on his bed. Harry's eyes flicked up a little and followed his movements as he set the chair down and then hitched his trousers up at the knees a little before sitting.

Harry was a picture of a contrite child as Snape looked at him closely for several seconds, but, un-swayed by the dismal expression the boy was displaying, Snape moved ahead with his intended stern lecture to hopefully get the message through the child's head once and for all.

'Right, you listen to me, young man, this is _not _going to happen!' He said with stern emphasis, pointing a long index finger to Harry. 'I had hoped that you would prove to me you'd become more responsible and mature after I allowed you to take your cloak back but obviously I was wrong… you have disappointed me beyond belief tonight!'

'I'm sorry!' Harry cried miserably at Snape's words, blinking several times as he continued to look at his knees.

'You asked me to let you come down and stay here instead of in the Infirmary and you _promised_ me you would do as you were told and to stay in bed, yet I find you wandering the corridors for something that you had no business with… _What _did you think you were doing and I had better get the complete truth… well?' He prompted when Harry kept his lips firmly pressed together and his watery eyes to his knees.

'My arm hurt… and woke me up,' Harry mumbled quietly a moment later, his voice wavering slightly.

'Yes… and what has that got to do with you getting out of bed, taking your cloak and ending up there in that corridor?' Snape questioned.

'I heard Professor McGonagall… talking to you,' Harry answered, his breath hitching a little as Snape's stern questioning continued. 'She was saying that something had happened… the same as Bumble.'

'Oh, and of course you decided it was up to you to investigate,' Snape said grimly.

'I thought… maybe I would find out what petrified her… if something the same had happened…' Harry explained weakly.

Snape exhaled sharply at Harry's somewhat feeble explanation. The child just couldn't help himself. He had an insatiable curiosity that could one day lead him into serious strife and a need to involve himself and take control of things without thought, perhaps stemming from his past when he'd really had no one there for him or anyone that he felt he could confide and depend upon.

Snape leaned forwards a little as Harry fidgeted before him, the boy's eyes still fixed to his knees.

'You are going to have to learn, young man, that you are not responsible for anything that happens here other than doing your school work and following the rules that are laid down for you!' Snape scolded firmly. '_This is not for you!_ Yes, something happened to Bumble and… it seems something similar has happened again, but it is up to the adults in this school to investigate and deal with the situation, it is not a _quest _for a twelve year old boy,' Snape continued sharply. 'And certainly not something that you are going to be involved in, do you hear me? There has been enough of that in the past where you were concerned, would you agree?'

Harry looked up at Snape's words and swallowed softly as he hesitantly set his green eyes to Snape's stern face.

'I think the incident with the stone a few months ago is a classic example and I am _not_ going to sit back and let you get involved in such a situation again. _It is not for you!_' Snape emphasized again before taking a deep breath in and leaning back in the chair, a momentary silence hung in the air, punctuated only by Harry's soft sniff as he pulled his good hand out from under his leg and wiped it across his face.

'Do you understand what I am saying?' Snape questioned momentarily after surveying a thoroughly repentant looking Harry. There was a moment's pause as Snape waited and then Harry nodded, his eyes back to his knees, accompanied by a soft, 'yes sir.'

'I hope so, Harry, because I am not having this. I realise that before now you really had no one that you felt was there for you in situations and so you took control of a lot of things on your own, but that has changed,' Snape intoned meaningfully. 'I am your parent now and you have no other concerns other than your school work and doing as you are asked to do… and now that we are on that, did the fact that you were _blatantly_ disobeying me enter your head _at all _when you made the decision to take that blessed cloak out tonight?'

There was a drawn out pause as Harry shifted a little on his bed again.

'Well?' Snape pushed.

'Um…'

'Um is not an answer,' Snape said sternly. Harry sniffed again and then slowly shook his head in response.

'Not at first,' he said in a small voice, '…I was just thinking 'bout Bumble and stuff,' he admitted. 'But when I was up in the corridor… kind of…'

Snape shook his head, exhaling sharply as Harry's answer trailed off.

'I am astounded at what goes through your head sometimes and your decision making process! What did I tell you before we came back to Hogwarts in regards to that cloak?'

'No wandering round school… and no sneaking around…' Harry mumbled.

'You promised me yet you did _exactly that_ tonight. When are you going to learn, hm?'

Harry remained quiet as he sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth.

'What did I tell you would happen if you took that cloak out again?' Snape continued after a moment and Harry's slightly red eyes immediately flicked up.

'No, I promise I won't do it again…' he said rather pleadingly.

'You promised me before, Harry. Now, what did I say?' Snape pressed on, undeterred by Harry's fraught expression.

'That you'd take it away,' Harry answered dismally.

'Until you can prove to me that you can behave responsibly,' Snape added.

'But, you can't - '

'I can and I have,' Snape cut Harry's protest off swiftly. 'I told you, quite plainly, what would happen if you disobeyed me and I am certainly going to follow through on my word. It will remain with me, perfectly safe, until I think you are old enough _and _responsible enough to handle it, understood? At the moment you haven't shown me that… and I _do not_ want to be spending my evenings wondering whether you are wandering the castle instead of being in bed, especially when there are certain… strange occurrences going on. Am I clear?' Snape said in a tone that held no more room for protest on Harry's part. The boy nodded resignedly a few seconds later, a dismal expression on his face.

'You are lucky you are not over my knee right now, my boy, because you most certainly deserve to be. You behaved extremely foolishly tonight!' Snape said in a firm tone. 'If it wasn't for that arm of yours I can guarantee you would be.'

Harry sniffed again, nodding, and wiped the back of his hand across his nose before a clear look of discomfort crossed his face and he put his good hand down to the sling, wincing.

'Well, we'll see what we can do about that arm,' Snape said evenly a moment later at seeing Harry's expression.

'Yes sir,' Harry said, his voice wavering as Snape made a move to get up. 'M' sorry I made you mad…' he added softly as he pulled at the fabric of the sling, blinking a few time, his eyes and cheeks glistening slightly with wet trails. 'You're still gonna punish me, aren't you,' he said heavily. 'I mean, apart from taking the cloak away.'

'Would you think otherwise?' Snape asked, his voice now lowered considerably from before but still with a reprimanding, tight edge to it. 'You have been extremely naughty tonight, young man, so I think some form of punishment is warranted, don't you?'

'I guess so,' Harry said softly.

'We'll discuss it in the morning, as for now you need to get back to bed and get some uninterrupted rest for that arm.'

'I don't think I can get to sleep, it keeps hurting,' Harry said, wincing a little again as Snape stood up and placed the chair back under Harry's desk.

'I'll see to that, you just get back into bed,' Snape ordered as he stepped back up to Harry and pulled the covers down a little more from where they were. Harry looked up at him for a second and then swung his legs back up onto the bed and wiggled himself down beneath the covers.

'Now, I'll be back momentarily,' Snape said, abruptly pulling the bedclothes back up. 'Don't you dare move even a toe out of this bed!' He warned, looking sternly down at Harry before turning on his heel and sweeping from the room.

* * *

Harry wriggled his legs down beneath the covers a little more as he waited for Snape to return. His arm throbbed continually and it felt like persistent pins and needles. What with that, coupled with the lingering prickly sting from getting smacked earlier and the sharp reprimand he'd just endured, Harry was feeling decidedly sorry for himself.

He'd been so stupid after the warnings he'd got from Snape about the cloak, and now he'd disappointed the man and felt a heavy weight in his stomach because of it. He'd promised he wouldn't take the cloak out yet he'd gone and done it anyway… without even a thought really. No wonder Snape was so angry with him. He was going to get the worst punishment ever tomorrow, he was sure of it… well, maybe not the worst, but pretty close. Still, at least he hadn't ended up getting a complete walloping, that one smack had been enough.

Harry rolled over onto his side to look towards the door, blinking still against the slight dampness in his eyes and bringing his good hand up to his face again to wipe the wet trails away. He hated it when Snape told him off like that – having to sit there with Snape looking sternly across at him with that tight, reprimanding expression on his face. Why'd he have to keep getting himself into trouble all the time?

He sighed heavily and kicked against the bedclothes a little, another sharp jab coming from his arm as he did so. He winced and tried not to think about it, closing his eyes and turning his thoughts away to something else. In an effort to distract himself, his mind instantly moved to what he'd seen up in that corridor.

Just what was going on… first Bumble and now Nearly Headless Nick? And then that writing on the wall - that was seriously creepy; especially the fact that it had been in blood, apparently from Hagrid's dead roosters. Harry swallowed as the image of the writing on the wall swam in front of him.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened._

_Enemies of the Heir, beware._

Who or what on earth had written that and… what did it mean anyway? Something seriously strange and creepy was going on around here, just as…

Harry's eyes flicked open instantly. Dobby! He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that before now! It was just like the strange little house elf had said – that things would be happening at Hogwarts…It was happening just as Dobby had said. Why hadn't he connected it until now?

Harry rolled over onto his back and then pushed his left elbow down against the mattress, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He needed to tell Snape about Dobby… that might be a clue to find out what was going on. He'd promised the little elf he wouldn't say anything… but that was before anything had _actually_ happened. Surely it was more important now?

Snape came back a few minutes later to find Harry sitting up in bed and the previously downcast and chastened expression on his face changed.

'Lay down,' Snape ordered immediately with a pointed finger, a small vial of something in his other hand.

'But I have to - ' Harry began before Snape cut him off.

'No, you don't have to do anything other than what you're told!' Snape countered more sternly.

Harry pressed his teeth against his bottom lip in deliberation. Snape still sported that fierce, no-nonsense look about him; the look that meant you absolutely did not want to push him any further right now.

Harry hesitated. Perhaps now was not the best time to bring the whole Dobby thing up, especially since it was linked to what he'd seen up in the corridor when he shouldn't have been there in the first place and was the reason why he was in serious trouble at the moment. Maybe he should wait until tomorrow and give Snape a chance to cool off a bit. Whatever was going on had already happened tonight anyway. If he waited till tomorrow Snape may be in a better mood for him to ask about the whole 'Chamber' thing as well and what it meant… maybe…

Harry slid back down beneath the covers quietly a moment later, making a decision in light of the ominous look Snape was sending to him.

'You are staying in this bed until morning, am I understood?' Snape questioned firmly a second later. 'I have had more than enough nonsense tonight!'

Nodding silently in understanding, Harry turned his head slightly, pressing the side of his face against his pillow as Snape began to shake the vial in his hand, the liquid inside changing colour.

His eyes fell to the moving picture of his parents, propped up on his bedside table, as he waited – it was the one he'd gotten during those first few days of being at Snape's and had kept under his pillow for most of the time.

He remained focused on it for several moments as Snape set to uncork the vial. Snape was right – he did have someone to depend on now and turn to when needed; he didn't have to deal with stuff on his own or think he needed to be in control of stuff that went on. His mum and dad weren't here but Snape was… and he would deal with it. He would tell Snape in the morning all about Dobby… everything… and then all he had to do was be a kid and know that Snape would deal with things – exactly how it should have been if his parents were still here. Snape was his parent now and he had to get used to it.

As those thoughts washed over him, and he continued to watch the moving picture of his mum and dad, a question flew into his head, which he immediately voiced without too much internal thought.

'You know my cloak was my dad's when he was young…' Harry said softly as Snape set the loosened cork down on the bedside table.

'Yes,' Snape answered slowly, his dark eyes on Harry with a hint of reservation.

'Well… do you think he would have been angry at me for sneaking around… you know… like tonight and… the other times?' Harry questioned carefully. 'I mean… you're my parent now and you're angry with me so… do you think he would have been?'

Snape stopped, his dark eyes set to Harry's green ones as his forehead furrowed slightly at the out-of-the-blue question. _Where was this coming from?_

'I mean, most mums and… dads… would be, wouldn't they?' Harry added softly.

_Yes, most parents should be but James Bloody Potter…' _Snape thought grimly to himself, '_… he would have probably held some sense of arrogant pride in the fact that his son was following his ways. He probably would have slapped you on the back in congratulations instead of across the backside in reprimand_. _Encouraged that sense of impulsiveness and unrestrained curiosity to flourish… Lily on the other hand – that's where the parental guidance would have been…_

'Would he have been?' Harry's voice cut through his thoughts and Snape realised he was clenching the vial in his hand so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

'I don't know,' Snape answered a little abruptly, loosening his grip on the vial and turning his focus back down to Harry, who was looking up at him now with a slightly perplexed look. Snape cleared his throat. 'Your mother would have been though, believe me,' he said evenly a moment later.

Harry looked back to the photograph quietly for a moment, before turning his eyes back up to Snape again.

'M' sorry I disobeyed you, about the cloak,' he said softly, bringing the thumb of his good hand up to his mouth to chew on his nail. 'I shouldn't have done it… and Madam Pomfrey told me to stay in bed too… and I didn't do that either.'

'No, you didn't,' Snape intoned a little heavily after a moment, 'but the consolation is, at least I can see some sense of understanding about what you did wrong and why I am both angry and disappointed in your behaviour.'

'I know,' Harry nodded solemnly.

Snape's stern expression and reprimanding gaze had eased slightly.

… _perhaps I should bring the Dobby incident up now… _

'As for now,' Snape continued, holding the small vial out, 'take this as it will help you get to sleep quickly so you don't have to worry too much about that arm. It's a sleeping draught… perhaps I should have given this to you earlier so there was less inclination to start wandering around the corridors.'

Snape held it out for Harry to take but the child just looked at it with a strangely hesitant expression…almost as if he were weighing something up in his mind. Snape's brow furrowed.

'I suggest you take it, Harry, because I need some sleep as well as you,' he said, surveying Harry closely.

Seeming to finally come to some sort of decision a moment later, Harry reached up and took the vial from his hand. One swift swallow and it was gone. He handed the vial back up to Snape before laying his head back down to his pillow.

Snape set the cork back in place, watching as Harry drew his hand up to his face once again and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Knowing how fast sleeping draughts usually worked, Snape was well assured that Harry would be fast asleep within minutes.

'I'll see you in the morning,' he said as he put the empty vial into his pocket and then pulled Harry's covers up a little more, tucking them tightly in under the mattress.

'Tha's too tight…' Harry complained a little groggily as his eyelids began to drop, '…can't move…'

'All the better to keep you in bed where you should be,' Snape replied with a smirk as he straightened up, watching Harry fight against his rapidly drooping eyelids. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Hmm,' Harry murmured before taking a deep breath in.

'Dad…I mean… I mean…' Harry suddenly uttered drowsily, stopping Snape dead in his tracks. '… I mean… Severu…'Harry mumbled softly.

Snape stood on the spot for a moment, jolted by the word, before turning slowly back.

'Yes?' He said, his voice tinged with a kind of dazed hesitancy.

'Thanks for looking af'er me… my arm… not Pompy… want you…' Harry said a little incoherently before trailing off and settling into soft, steady breathing.

Snape stood rooted to the floor for several moments before finally turning slowly back towards the door and exiting with a look on his face he'd never really had before.

* * *

Harry awoke bleary-eyed the next morning. He breathed in deeply, stretching out on his back, his mind vaguely registering the restriction on his right side. Then everything clicked into gear and he opened his eyes properly to look down at his arm still secured.

There were no more pins and needles, or throbbing, or sharp intermittent jabs. He wiggled his fingers rather happily for a moment before reaching up and untying the knot at the base of his neck.

The white sling fell loose and he pulled it away and deposited it on to the floor before stretching his arm out and flexing it at the elbow and then at the wrist, a happy grin forming on his face.

The Skele-gro had worked perfectly! He had his bones back and could use his arm again and didn't have to stay in stupid bed any longer… and then everything else fell into place and the smile faded. The image of the ominous writing and Nearly Headless Nick's petrified form hanging in the air filled his mind, as well as the memory of the severe scolding he'd gotten from Snape and the fact that he had some kind of punishment awaiting him today.

He sighed heavily to himself and sat up, pulling the bedclothes down to his knees. Not only was Snape going to punish him for his cloak escapade (which Harry could now admit to himself had been completely foolish) but he also had a feeling that Snape was not going to be very happy with him when he told of Dobby's visit. If there was one thing Snape did not take well to it was lying and Harry had done exactly that back at home before school had started when he'd kept Dobby's unexpected visit from Snape.

He could just imagine the tightened, stern expression now. Harry swallowed, feeling slightly uneasy… but he had to do it, didn't he?

If he told Snape about Dobby's visit and warning then maybe… somehow… it would help them to find out what was happening. He wasn't entirely sure _how_ it would help, but… maybe it would mean something to Snape, even if it did mean the man getting angry with him all over again.

Harry licked his lips, which were a little dry, and flexed his re-boned fingers and arm again before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and standing up. Hesitating for a moment, he wondered if he was supposed to stay and wait for Snape to come in and check his arm before he got up, but everything seemed fine and he _felt_ fine so in the end he padded over to his bedroom door and pulled it open.

There was no sound or movement anywhere, just the continual ticking of the mantle clock.

'Severus?'

No answer.

A strange… kind of déjà vu feeling washed over Harry slightly as he called Snape's name again and stepped into the living room. The bridge of his nose creased for a moment at some vague recollection from last night… calling out Snape's name or something… or maybe it had been a dream… weird.

Harry shook it off a second later and trained his ears towards Snape's bedroom – nothing, no sound or movement, but there was some kind of low, muffled murmuring now coming from across the room. From inside Snape's adjoining office.

Harry padded over. Snape must be talking to someone… but it was still early, perhaps it was Dumbledore with some more information about what had happened last night.

Harry stopped a foot from the door, trying to discern the voices.

_'Time is ticking, Severus… I need it by Thursday…'_

That voice sounded vaguely familiar and then it hit him – Quill Ogin. Harry's face screwed up immediately. What was _he_ doing here so early? In fact, what was he doing here at all?

_'I am well aware of the deadline, Quill,' _Snape's voice answered distantly, _'and if you remember, I never _once _missed a deadline in the past.'_

_'Oh yes, but that was years ago, Severus… I have to admit I am concerned since you now have… additional constraints on you these days.'_

Harry set his teeth together and frowned darkly at Quill Ogin's words, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

_'You have yet to show me even a draft of your report…'_

_'I said it before and I will say it again, Quill, - you need not be concerned, you will have it, _on time_,' _Snape answered with a slightly cool, tight edge to his voice.

There was a muted silence and then a muffled response, which Harry missed.

_'Of course not,'_ Snape answered swiftly to the unheard comment. _'I made the commitment and that's that.'_

Commitment? Harry thought. What commitment? Was it him? But of course it had to be… Quill Ogin couldn't have made it any clearer when they'd met him at Hogsmeade that he thought Snape was mad for taking him on. And Snape had said before that he'd made a commitment by becoming his guardian… that had to be it.

_'If you cannot cope, Severus, then perhaps there is someone else to take over,' _Quill said dryly.

Harry's stomach lurched at Quill's words. How dare he! What did he know about anything? Snape made a commitment to him because he loved him, he wasn't just going to give it up!

_'Coping is not the issue, Quill,' _Snape said evenly, though Harry could detect the hint of tightness in his voice. 'Time _is the problem. I admit that I did not… foresee the time that would need to be given in order to fulfill the role…'_

Harry felt an immediate lump rise up in his throat. Did he take that much time up?

_'Perhaps I should have envisaged a little better… and there have been some unexpected issued that I've had to deal with.'_

Harry pressed his lips together feeling a bubble of something rise up in him as the corners of his eyes pricked.

It almost sounded like Snape was regretting it… regretting taking the commitment of him on, but… Snape hadn't shown that before. Why was this happening now? He hadn't noticed anything different. Snape just always seemed to be there with him – looking after him like he had done last night, watching what he ate, making sure he kept up with his school work, telling him off when he did something wrong…

Harry swallowed against the growing bubble, but that was just it… wasn't it? He did take up a lot of Snape's time! It had never really registered before but now he thought about it – being back at Hogwarts Snape had his teaching duties to see to as well as being Head of House.

And he, Harry, was not the greatest behaved kid in the world. All the things he had got himself into whilst here at school that Snape had had to deal with – the flying car incident, his issues and duel with Draco, the night he'd run off and spent the evening up in the owlery whilst Snape searched everywhere for him… and then even last night – when he'd taken his cloak out against Snape's rules…

No wonder the man was starting to regret taking him in! Harry's eyes burned and he blinked against the build up of salty tears.

Why couldn't he just behave? Why couldn't he just stay out of trouble? Even today Snape had to waste time dealing with a punishment for him. No wonder his report wasn't ready! Why hadn't he realised this before now? Who wanted to deal with a disobedient kid all the time?

Harry wiped at his eyes and then set his mind to a sudden, firm resolve. There was going to be no more trouble… no more things for Snape to deal with. He was going to be the best-behaved child Snape could ever hope for (isn't that what he'd promised back when Snape had first brought up the guardianship anyway?) Then there would be no reason for regrets. He wasn't going to lose Snape!

Harry backtracked away from the door – eavesdropping wasn't a good way to start being well behaved. He returned to his room and got back into bed, deciding to wait for Snape to come and check in on him.

Best behaviour! He thought to himself as he lay back down. But then the Dobby issue pushed its way into his mind once more.

No, he couldn't bring that up now. He was not going to give Snape anything that would mean he would have to get even angrier with him. Dobby hadn't really said anything that could possibly help in finding out what was going on or who was doing it… he'd just given a warning that something may happen, that's all, so what was the point of worrying Snape with it, really?

Besides, Snape and Dumbledore… and the rest of the staff… were sure to deal with it and solve was what going on. They had to!

* * *

'You're very quiet this morning, are you sure you are feeling well?' Snape questioned over a raised eyebrow and a cup of black tea.

'What? I'm fine…' Harry nodded, sitting up a little straighter in his seat and finishing the crust of toast in his hand followed by a few gulps of milk. Snape's eyes still fixed onto him the whole time.

'I would have thought you'd be a lot cheerier this morning seeing as you have your bones and the use of your arm back again,' Snape intoned pointedly. Harry looked down at his hand and wiggled his fingers again a few times but didn't say anything, Snape's brow creasing slightly.

The boy seemed a little… off this morning. He usually chattered continuously over the breakfast table yet this morning seemed reserved. Perhaps he was still feeling rather downcast after last night and knowing he had a punishment awaiting him… unless he still hadn't slept particularly well even after the sleeping draught seemed to have taken effect.

Snape blew across the top of his black tea, his eyes still steadily on Harry. He himself had had a somewhat interrupted sleep; Harry's mumbling after the sleeping draught had set in had kept playing over in his mind.

_'Dad…I mean… I mean…'_

'Dad'… had that just been an incoherent slip up? – The boy had been looking at the photograph of his parents right before he'd fallen asleep, so…

Snape looked down at the black liquid in his hands. Of course it was! The boy's mind had been confused between James bloody Potter and him, Severus Snape. The child probably thought his dad was there with him for a moment as the sleeping draught took hold so quickly. Harry certainly hadn't made any kind of mention of it that morning so he probably didn't even remember.

He exhaled before taking a sip of hot tea, realising that that thought brought a rather heavy feeling to his stomach.

'What's my punishment?' Harry's voice suddenly cut through to him.

'Excuse me?' Snape said automatically.

'My punishment,' Harry repeated, looking steadily across the table to Snape, 'for last night.'

Snape's eyebrow quirked slightly at Harry's waiting expression.

'I'm surprised you brought it up, Harry, isn't a twelve year old supposed to hope it had been forgotten?' Snape noted smoothly.

Harry shrugged.

'You never forget… and I did the wrong thing,' Harry answered softly.

Snape looked steadily back at him but the bridge of his nose slightly creased. Harry certainly seemed repentant this morning. He cleared his throat.

'Yes, you did.'

Harry sat silently and waited.

'Well, seeing as you took to leaving your room and wandering the school last night perhaps a day spent in your bedroom would be a good idea, you can write me something while you're there detailing exactly what you did wrong, why I was angry with you as well as why you think I give you these rules in the first place, Harry.'

'You mean… an essay?' Harry said slowly. Snape nodded curtly.

Harry pressed his lips together for a moment and looked down to his now empty plate before nodding.

'Yes, sir,' he said compliantly.

'Your pocket money is also revoked for the next week,' Snape continued.

'That means I don't get any?' Harry asked.

'Pocket money is not given for disobedience,' Snape clarified swiftly.

'I know,' Harry nodded.

There was another moment of silence before Snape cleared his throat, the bridge of his nose still slightly creased at Harry's odd behaviour. He usually reacted more than this, even when he knew he deserved it.

'You do understand why I was so angry with you last night and why I'm giving you a punishment, don't you, Harry?' Snape said evenly, setting his tea down on the table. He watched Harry closely – perhaps that was it, maybe the child felt like he had been unjustly treated… but then he had apologized last night with a thoroughly repentant and tearful look on his face… and even a moment ago he had acknowledged that he'd done the wrong thing, so that couldn't be it.

'I know,' Harry nodded. 'I'll stay in my room… and do my essay…and do as I'm told.'

Snape looked back at him carefully, his eyes narrowing slightly at the oddness of it all.

'Well,' he said after another few moments of silence between them as Harry drew a finger along the edge of his plate absently. 'Once you've finished your breakfast we'll go up to see Madam Pomfrey so she can check your arm over properly.'

'I'm finished,' Harry announced, pushing his empty plate and glass away from himself. 'I don't want anymore toast or anything.'

He swung his legs around ready to stand up before suddenly stopping and turning his eyes back to Snape.

'Um… may I leave the table?'

Snape looked back at him with the same steady expression, with only a slight hint of curiosity on his face at Harry's 'angelic' behaviour. He nodded.

Harry slipped out of his chair a moment later and headed back to his bedroom, Snape turning in his own seat surreptitiously to watch him go.

* * *

**Hi all,**

**Hope everyone is well. Been an interesting time here with storm damage and flooding. We had power off for almost two days (so I would have updated earlier but the storm stopped me!!) Anyways, everything's getting back to normal now.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter… there are some interesting times ahead for Harry and Snape in the next several chapters. It may be a bumpy ride!!**

**Thank you as always for all your lovely reviews – and I think I actually managed to reply to all of you this time around!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed :)**

**Take care**


	13. Harry the Good

**Hi all, my apologies for the long delay between updates… I've had visitors from overseas so my time has been severely restricted of late! **

**There may be some random spelling mistakes etc in here – I've been through it a few times but I have this feeling there are some I haven't been able to see and I my normal 'check through' has been time limited!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Harry the Good**

'Is it ok?' Harry asked as Snape read through the sheet of parchment, Harry leaning against his side with one hand down on the man's leg. Snape finished the final line and then noted, with a small pull at the corner of his mouth, Harry's scrawled signature as almost a kind of pledge at the bottom.

It wasn't quite an essay, more of a letter really, but Harry had done as he'd been asked and spent the better part of an hour writing it in his room at his desk once they had returned from their visit to Madam Pomfrey to have his arm checked over and given the all clear.

Snape had surreptitiously looked in on him a couple of times, as there was no sound at all coming from the child's bedroom, and each time he'd looked in he'd found Harry at his desk, quill tightly in hand and a serious, though thoughtful look on his face.

'It is,' Snape nodded, laying the sheet of parchment down on his desk on top of a pile of other papers. 'You did as I asked… and I can see you've put some thought into it,' Snape added at seeing Harry look back at him with an almost expectant expression.

Harry looked slightly eased by this and nodded. 'I really am sorry for disobeying you and getting into trouble… and making you waste time…' he said, to which Snape frowned at the slightly odd sentiment, but before he could respond with anything Harry continued, 'and I promise I'm not going to get into anymore trouble,' he added, looking down now at Snape's leg as he said it, his thumb and forefinger pinching some of Snape's trouser fabric together absently.

'Well, that's certainly a good… aspiration to strive towards,' Snape noted smoothly, though a small quirk of his eyebrow accompanied his response. Harry was Harry after all – high-spirited, curious - and it wouldn't be long before the boy was once again back to his old self.

Snape had noticed several times that overly good behaviour tended to follow straight after a serious reprimanding, but after a few days it would slowly diminish back into Harry's usual 12-year-old self.

For the moment, however, it seemed that Harry realised what he'd done wrong and understood why he was being punished. It was a cycle though of repetitive behaviour on Harry's part though – impulsive curiosity, leads to trouble, leads to reprimand, leads to good behaviour and then back to the start of the cycle again.

No matter what Snape seemed to do, no matter what punishments he gave the boy, nothing seemed to be getting through to Harry (at least in a long term sense) and stopping his impulsive need to take control of situations on his own. A lot of it came from his life with those muggles for the first ten years, Snape thought grimly, but there was also a personality factor involved too. How could there not be?

Perhaps he should start praising the child a bit more for when he did the _right_ thing. He knew he wasn't the best at doing that and reading from that parenting book about the need for constant positive reinforcement seemed almost like over kill to him – surely praising a child _that much_ couldn't be good for them just as overly reprimanding didn't seem to be?

He had, thankfully, come to his senses earlier on when Harry had first come into his care (thanks to Minerva's busy-bodying) and had seen the effect that a little positive praise could have… but to give as much as that damn book said? Still, perhaps it was worth a shot…

Harry continued to absently pinch together the fabric of Snape's trousers until Snape lightly brushed his hands away.

'Thank you for doing as I asked,' Snape said after clearing his throat. Harry immediately looked up at that, his downcast expression relaxing a little for the first time that morning.

'You're not still angry? I don't like it when you get mad at me,' Harry said softly, suddenly leaning further against Snape and wrapping his arms around him.

'You are a good boy, Harry… _most of the time_,' Snape said into Harry's ear as the boy hugged him, his head on his shoulder.

Harry smiled to himself; his face pressed against Snape's shoulder as he felt the man's arms circle around him and reciprocate. He loved this feeling, it always seemed to make any problems or worries melt away from him for a moment. Snape's large hand patted him on the back a few times.

'You just need to stop and think about what you are doing before you act _and_ realise that you have adults in your life now to take control of things… I know you are still getting used to having that but you need to start understanding that you do not need to go and handle things yourself, yes?' Snape said meaningfully, patting Harry on the back again to prompt a response.

'I know,' Harry said slowly after a hesitant pause, feeling the warmth emanating through from Snape's hands.

'There is obviously something going on here around the castle and who knows the motives. I don't want to see you involving yourself in this and getting into something you shouldn't.'

Harry hugged tighter. The man truly did care for him and Harry loved him more than he could probably express, even to himself. That's why he had to do this; he couldn't disappoint the man again. He couldn't bear it if Snape turned away from him.

'Everything's going to be alright, isn't it?' Harry asked softly. 'I mean, with all this stuff going on… you and Professor Dumbledore and that are going to find out what's happening?'

Snape pulled Harry's arms away from around his waist and held him out by his elbows, his black eyes meeting Harry's green ones before he took hold of Harry's chin firmly.

'You do not need to be concerned with any of this, yes?'

Harry blinked back at him but then nodded against Snape's hand.

'Good,' Snape responded curtly, letting his hand drop back down. 'Now, I think you need to return to your bedroom, don't you?'

'Yes, Sir,' Harry said softly, immediately heeding Snape's words as Snape prompted him with a hand to the small of his back. He turned towards his bedroom with a heavy yet accepting sigh.

* * *

Harry was more than happy to leave the confines of his bedroom behind the next day, even if it was just to go back to school and classes. True to his word, Snape had followed through on Harry staying in his room for the entire day. He had been allowed to come out and sit at the table for lunch and dinner but as soon as he had finished Snape had promptly sent him back to his bedroom.

The morning hadn't been too bad as he'd had homework to keep himself occupied, but by mid-afternoon he'd had enough and had sprawled out on his bed, contemplating what Ron and Hermione were up to and all the things he could be doing rather than being grounded to his room. He had bumped into Ron and Hermione on the way up to the Infirmary but Snape had only allowed a brief hello and explanation that he was grounded for the day before the man and prompted him away.

A few times he had considered asking Snape if he could 'come out now' but his new resolution to behave himself and to do as he was told took over and he accepted his fate. He'd done wrong and he just had to accept the consequences… not matter how boring or frustrating.

Snape had ordered him to start getting ready for bed at half past eight and he didn't object, wishing for the whole day and the whole stupid saga to be over with. Tomorrow would herald a new day and really show his new resolution to be the well-behaved child Snape was always going on about and not one that the man would regret. Even the thought of that brought a heavy lump to Harry's throat.

He met up with Ron and Hermione outside Transfiguration.

'Hey mate,' Ron called, making a direct beeline for Harry through the throng of students and adjusting the bag on his shoulder. Hermione followed a few steps behind.

'How's the arm, Harry, is it ok?' Hermione immediately asked as they got closer.

'Oh, yeah… it's fine,' Harry nodded, extending his arm out and wiggling his fingers to show them, noticing several people eyeing him as he did so - not that that was anything new! 'Madam Pomfrey gave me the all clear!'

'Well that's good,' Hermione nodded, smiling.

'What a git!' Ron exclaimed vehemently out of the blue. 'Lockhart, I mean,' he added at Harry and Hermione's shared look of puzzlement.

'Oh, yeah… Madam Pomfrey wasn't too happy,' Harry nodded at Ron's proclamation. 'Neither was Severus…'

'Did he go and blast him? Oh, how I'd love to see that!' Ron said, instantly looking hopeful at the prospect. Harry screwed his face up a little in thought.

'I don't know,' he said honestly a moment later. 'He was pretty upset with him though, so… maybe.'

'Any word on the Bludger?'

'No, Severus said that Madam Hooch would look into it… I still reckon it was Malfoy!' Harry stated, 'but he didn't like that idea much.'

'Malfoy,' Ron spat bitterly. 'Well, Gryffindor won the first match of the year, didn't we!' He exclaimed jubilantly a moment later. 'So… what happened with you yesterday? Why the heck were you grounded?' Ron noted after a moment.

'Oh, I did something stupid,' Harry confessed, lowering his voice a little. 'I had to stay in my room the whole day,' he added, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he said it.

'The whole day!' Ron exclaimed. 'What the heck did you do?' He asked, his eyebrows rose into the fringes of his ginger hair. 'It wasn't to do with your arm, was it? 'Cause that wasn't your fault! Snape can't punish you for _that!_'

'Ron!' Hermione admonished with a fierce look. 'Harry doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to.'

'What do you mean?' Ron shot back instantly. 'He's my best mate, we tell each other everything, right Harry?'

'Er… yeah,' Harry nodded after a second.

'So, what happened? You missed all the excitement yesterday - ' Ron pulled up abruptly as Hermione jabbed his arm.

Harry's forehead knitted together instantly.

'Excitement?'

'Er… yeah,' Ron nodded, now looking slightly hesitant under Hermione's gaze. 'I mean… all the talk about what happened on Saturday night….'

'Oh, you mean with Nearly Headless Nick… and… the writing?' Harry asked slowly.

Both Ron and Hermione looked surprised.

'How come you know about it all? Did Snape tell you?' Ron questioned incredulously. 'The teachers aren't telling us _anything_. We only know because we heard it off Fred who heard it off Angelina who heard it off… someone else…'

Harry shook his head. 'He didn't have to tell me,' he said, averting his eyes away from Hermione's knowing the look that was bound to be there once he revealed the next part. 'Er… I was there,' he confessed in a low voice a moment later.

Whatever he had expected, it wasn't the reaction that he got. Ron and Hermione immediately shared a look of… something…

'You were there, Harry?' Hermione clarified slowly, almost whispering as she leaned in closer and took hold of his arm.

'Well, not when it _happened_,' Harry explained. 'I mean…'

'Everyone's been talking about it. Apparently some sixth years found it or something. But, how come you were there?' Ron asked seriously.

Harry sighed a little heavily and dug a hand into his pocket.

'I was asleep, but my arm hurt and woke me up… and I overheard McGonagall talking, saying something had happened… you know, the same as Bumble… and so I took my cloak out and followed them.'

'Harry!' Hermione immediately admonished, causing several others to look over at them and making Harry flinch a little.

'Whoa,' Ron said, looking far less scandalized at Harry's actions than Hermione. 'So you were there… and?'

'Well,' Harry said slowly, glancing at Hermione, 'Nearly Headless Nick had been petrified – he was just hanging in the air like he was unconscious and then there was this weird writing on the wall…'

'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the Heir, beware,' Hermione suddenly piped up, losing her reprimanding expression from a moment ago.

'Yeah, that's it,' Harry nodded, a little surprised at how the news had spread throughout the school despite the seeming lack of information from the teachers. Those sixth years had been busy!

'It was written in blood,' he added quietly a second later. 'Apparently a few of Hagrid's roosters had been killed, or that's what Dumbledore said.'

'Oh, that's awful!' Hermione exclaimed, bringing a hand up to her mouth.

'Yeah, I think we should go down and see him later on today,' Harry said. 'He's probably really upset. You know what he gets like about his animals. But… what does it mean? What's going on around here, first Bumble and now Nick?' Harry intoned, looking at Ron, but his friend merely shrugged slightly, looking a little uncomfortable as he glanced across to Hermione.

'What?' Harry said, his brow creasing again.

'Huh? Oh nothing,' Ron shook his head vehemently, though Harry noticed the tops of his ears turning red.

'Do you know something else?' Harry questioned.

'No… no way,' Ron answered quickly, 'everything we got was from Fred. You know more than us…so…so…Snape caught you?'

Footsteps sounded nearby and a second later McGonagall appeared around the corner motioning for them to go inside.

'Yeah,' Harry answered heavily as they joined the line into the class.

'How? Don't tell me he can see through invisibility cloaks?!' Ron exclaimed.

'No,' Harry shook his head as they reached their desks and put their bags down, 'I'll tell you later,' he added as McGonagall strode to the front of the room and flicked her wand at the blackboard, clearing it ready for the day's work.

'Tell me while we're copying down the notes,' Ron said as he sat down and pulled his books and quill out.

'No, I'll tell you after class… I don't want to get into trouble,' Harry added quickly, to which Ron responded with a rather disbelieving look.

* * *

'So, it was because of my stupid arm that Snape found out I was there,' Harry sighed as the three of them made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

'Man, that's rotten luck,' Ron said, shaking his head, 'and Snape was pretty mad, then?'

'What do you think?' Harry sighed, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

'So… your cloak…' Ron began slowly.

'I can't have it back until I'm older and can be more responsible,' Harry recited as they got to their class. 'He's put it away somewhere.'

'We'll at least it will be safe,' Hermione offered positively, to which Ron immediately rolled his eyes at her.

'Maybe you could ask for it back, Harry,' Ron said heartily, 'I mean, a bit later on when the whole thing's kind of cooled down a bit.'

Harry shook his head. 'I don't think so, he was pretty adamant. I was just stupid; I shouldn't have gone out with it… I didn't mean to make him mad, I was just thinking about Bumble…' Harry trailed off quietly, the lump rising in his throat again as he thought about the conversation he'd over heard between Snape and Quill Ogin.

'What is it, Harry?' Hermione questioned, noticing Harry's expression change slightly.

'Huh… oh, nothing… I just don't want to get into any more trouble, that's all,' Harry said rather determinedly, deciding against explaining to Ron and Hermione about the conversation he'd overheard. He didn't think he could bear telling them what Quill Ogin and Snape had been talking about.

Outside the DADA room Harry noticed several students turn to them as they approached, eyeing him carefully for several seconds before turning back to their small group huddles. Harry frowned but made no comment as the door suddenly flew open a second later revealing Professor Lockhart ushering them inside with a pearly-toothed smile.

'Ah, Harry, good lad,' he said as Harry passed by and suddenly felt Lockhart's hand on his shoulder, holding him back. 'Good to see the arm in working order again,' Lockhart noted as Harry looked up at him. Lockhart cleared his throat, 'uh… Professor Snape said you were on the mend when he came to, uh… see me yesterday,' he added, clearing his throat again as he looked slightly uncomfortable. 'Well… well… yes all good then, in you go and get your books out,' he ushered after a moment, as Harry didn't respond. He released his hand from Harry's shoulder and waved him on towards the door.

Harry turned to follow Ron and Hermione to their seats, wondering just how that conversation between Snape and Lockhart had played out yesterday, though he thought he had a general idea.

* * *

'Ugh, a double potions class and then we're done… for today at least,' Ron declared as he plonked himself down at the Gryffindor table and immediately pulled a plate towards himself.

'That's good,' Harry said, swinging his bag to the floor and taking the seat next to Ron, 'I can ask Severus if I can go down and see Hagrid this afternoon.'

Ron screwed his face up as he took a bite out of an enormous chicken leg.

'Why'd you have to ask for? Don't you usually just go down?' He mumbled through a mouthful of chicken, Hermione eyeing him rather distastefully. 'Does Snape still have you on restriction or something?' Ron added after swallowing.

Harry shrugged vaguely, 'No, I just think I should ask, that's all.'

'Harry's just being responsible, aren't you, Harry?' Hermione piped up from across the table. 'I mean, with all these strange things going on…'

'Well, the teachers aren't being very informative,' Ron said a little accusingly, cutting Hermione off. 'They've told us _nothing _really… I mean, what's this Chamber of Secrets thing all about?'

'Well, maybe they don't know anymore than we do, Ron,' Hermione said.

'Nah, they know _something_. You can tell by the looks on their faces. What about Snape, Harry, has he mentioned anything?'

'No,' Harry shook his head, 'and I don't really want to ask him, either, after the other night. He was pretty adamant that _'it wasn't for me'_, Harry repeated Snape's words.

'Ha, well that just proves he knows something!' Ron exclaimed. 'Maybe someone will ask him during potions… maybe one of the Slytherins.'

'I really don't think they are going to get anything out of him,' Harry said.

'Maybe I'll ask,' Ron said momentarily, not really hearing what Harry said, 'I mean… if he seems in an ok mood that is,' he said, sitting up straighter and puffing out his chest a little at his bravery. 'I mean, everyone wants to know, don't they, and the teachers should tell us more, otherwise people start making up their own stories and…' he trailed off as Hermione glanced at him meaningfully. Harry frowned at the rather odd, silent communication between them.

'Is Ginny alright, Ron?' Hermione suddenly said quickly, looking down the table to where Ginny sat with her head over a book and an untouched bowl of soup in front of her. 'She looks a little… distracted.'

'She's alright,' Ron answered, glancing down the table himself as he reached for another chicken leg.

'Maybe you should go and see,' Hermione prompted.

'No, she's fine… see, she's got a friend with her now,' Ron said as a rather tall girl with straight, black hair tied up in a pony tail sat down next to Ginny, who immediately snapped the book closed and began an earnest conversation with her.

'She might be a bit homesick,' Hermione said softly, 'especially with all the strange things going on about the place at the moment. At least Christmas isn't far away, then she can go home for a bit…'

The rest of what Hermione said was drowned out to Harry a moment later as a group of chattering Hufflepuffs passed by, their conversation filling Harry's ears.

'_…That's just what Geoffrey was saying. I mean… being able to talk to snakes has to be a sign of something and then there was his cat… it's just weird.'_

_'Yeah, but what about that 'Enemies of the Heir' thing… what the heck does that mean?'_

_Do you think there's a reason why Snape's taken him in - '_

'_Shhh, Caroline!'_

Harry glanced up at them and made eye contact for a brief moment before they scuttled away.

'What's that all about?' Harry questioned, turning back to Ron and Hermione who had identical uncomfortable expressions on their faces. 'They're talking about me, aren't they?'

'Well… um…' Hermione said hesitantly as Ron's ears began to turn pink once again.

'What is it?' Harry asked, his eyes moving between them both.

'Well… it's just… some people are thinking that because of the whole parselmouth thing… and what happened to Bumble, that…you know, what's been going on… has something to do with you,' Hermione said quietly.

'Great,' Harry ground out heavily. This was all he needed. Why did he always have to be the one everyone watched and whispered about? Why couldn't he just be a normal kid like everyone else? 'So that's why people have been looking at me strangely outside classes and everything.'

'Don't worry, Harry, it's only a few people. It will blow over,' Hermione tried to placate, interpreting Harry's reaction correctly.

'Yeah…' Harry sighed, thrusting his fork into the chicken leg on his plate.

* * *

'Inside and get set up. There is a lot to do today and I want to get started,' Snape said swiftly as soon as he opened the door to the potions classroom and stepped back to allow the students to enter.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats, Harry immediately getting his cauldron set up and his potions book out and then sitting down with his eyes set to the front of the class. The rest of the class seemed distracted however, low conversations continued around Harry with a dull hum across the stone dungeon. _Most likely about me,_ Harry thought rather grimly to himself until Snape's stern voice erupted.

'Eyes to the front,' he ordered as he closed the classroom door with a thud and then strode up to the front. The class stilled immediately, as Snape's eyes roved across, settling on intermittent students.

'You have had more than enough time to set your cauldron up and get your text book out,' he drawled in a low voice a few moments later, 'yet I still find people with _neither_. You have exactly five seconds to organize yourselves and anyone who is not ready by then will feel my displeasure with a detention,' he added seriously.

There was a sudden mad scramble around Harry as people pulled their seats out and rummaged furiously in their bags for their textbook. Ron quickly set his bag down and took his seat next to Harry, who remained with his eyes set steadily to the front. Under the threat of a detention with Snape the class settled within seconds.

'Now we may begin,' Snape noted in a low voice, 'and I _do not_ expect to have to wait for any of you again, is that quite clear?'

'Yes, Professor Snape,' the class obediently chorused together.

Snape's eyes swept across the silent room once again, lingering on Harry for a moment.

'And I do not want to hear any discussion on recent events… this class is for potions, nothing more. Now, I hope for your sakes that you have all read the chapter on 'Calming Draughts', as I requested at the end of last week,' he continued on, turning to the board and flicking his wand at it, revealing the words 'Calming Draughts' across the top in spiky writing.

There was a hint of murmuring around the room.

'There are a number of ingredients that we have not used before, these would be?' Snape questioned with a raise of his eyebrows, prompting a response from the class. 'Miss Parkinson?'

'Dried scarabs, sir?'

'That is correct… yes, Mr Potter?' Snape motioned with a slight nod of his head as Harry waved his hand furiously.

'Palm oil?'

'Also correct,' Snape nodded. 'How about you, Mr Longbottom, any thoughts?'

'Um… Tentacular roots, sir?' Neville answered tentatively, to which Snape nodded curtly a moment later and Neville instantly relaxed again. Harry smiled… Snape was truly trying these days!

'There are a number of steps along the way in producing this potion and so I will be stopping you intermittently to explain several of the procedures as we go, therefore… _do not get behind_!' Snape warned. 'As for now, you may begin; you will find the procedure on page forty two.'

There was a sudden scramble towards the storeroom for the collection of ingredients; clearly no one wanted to be the one left behind.

'Hey, that's mine!' Harry cried out as Malfoy sauntered up a few moments later and snatched several items from Harry's loaded hands.

'They're not _yours_, Potter, they're for everyone to share,' Malfoy said haughtily.

'Put them back, I've already got all my ingredients!' Harry demanded, shifting the load in his hands.

'What is going on in there?' Snape's stern voice suddenly called out before he appeared, looming in the doorway, several students scuttling past him to get back out into the classroom. His dark eyes flicked between Harry and Draco for a second.

'Well?'

'It's nothing,' Harry said softly, deciding not to make a big deal over Malfoy and cause Snape to have to sort it out.

'Then both of you get your ingredients and get to work, quickly!' Snape ordered a few seconds later, after giving Harry a slightly appraising look, and then retreating from the door.

'What's this, Potter? Not running to _Daddy_?' Malfoy sniggered.

'Just shut it,' Harry said, grabbing another set of ingredients that Malfoy had pinched and then pushing past him to get back to his work area.

Potions class was now one of Harry's favourite subjects (much to Ron's displeasure) and he set to work with diligence, putting Draco out of his mind, knowing exactly what he had to do as he'd had more than enough time the day before in his bedroom to go over the procedure from the text book a dozen times or more.

'Your potion should be bubbling slightly by now with a thin, silvery film on the top,' Snape called out ten minutes into the lesson. 'Get those beans mashed quickly,' he added as he strode between the rows of bubbling cauldrons.

'Read your instructions again, Mr Finnegan, it says to mash them until the juice is released, not _pummel_ them into oblivion,' Snape sighed. 'Mr Longbottom, your potion should be bubbling more than that, move quicker!'

'Yes sir!' Neville answered, feverishly prodding his wand to the dying flames underneath.

Harry set about mashing his beans just as one suddenly and unexpectedly came flying across at him, hitting him on the side of his cheek and then dropping to the floor. He looked across and scowled instantly at Draco, who was grinning snidely at him from across the room. Snape's back was turned as he inspected the cauldrons on the table ahead.

'Harry, what are you doing?' Ron asked as he noticed that Harry's mashing motion had stalled.

'Nothing, Draco just decided to fling his beans at me,' Harry whispered back just as another came flying across the room and hit his temple despite him putting a hand up to try and block it.

'Oh yeah, that's real mature!' Ron said, his voice rising a little over the sound of the bubbling cauldrons.

'Just leave it,' Harry whispered back, 'maybe he'll run out of beans and then Snape will have to give him detention for not reading his textbook prop – Ow!' He cried out loudly as another tough-skinned bean impacted against the side of his head.

Snape spun around and stepped over to them.

'There seems to be a lot of talk and not much action happening over here,' Snape intoned swiftly, his eyes traveling from Ron to Harry. 'What are all those beans doing on the ground?' He questioned, pointing a long finger down towards the table leg where Malfoy's airborne beans had landed.

'They're not Harry's, they're - ' Ron began but Harry cut him off.

'No, they're mine,' he said, fidgeting a little before bending down and scooping the beans up. 'I must have dropped them,' he added as he straightened up. 'Sorry.'

Snape's eyebrow quirked slightly, 'Well, that is far too many beans for one potion in any case,' he stated. 'How many does it say to use in your text book, Harry?'

'Five, Sir,' Harry answered automatically without having to even look down at the book. Snape's eyebrows quirked again at Harry's instant response and he studied him carefully for a moment. 'Well then, put those back in the store room and then get those beans in,' he instructed firmly a moment later, eyeing Harry closely before moving off towards a Slytherin table.

'Why didn't you tell him?' Ron instantly demanded once Snape had moved away. 'He could have had detention by now!'

'No, I don't want to make trouble,' Harry shook his head.

'You're not making trouble, Malfoy is!' Ron said, screwing his face up.

'Don't worry about it,' Harry said before moving off to the store room to put Malfoy's beans back into the container, feeling Ron's eyes on him the whole way.

During the rest of the class Malfoy tried his best to provoke Harry into making a scene, only to be met with continued determination on Harry's part to not have Snape have to 'deal' with anything.

After the conversation he'd overheard he had to make sure that he didn't get involved in anything. Snape had warned him enough in the past about getting into situations with Draco. He _had_ to show Snape he could do it and that he was no trouble to have as his child. He _had_ to show that he'd taken on board what Snape had been telling him. The thought of the man giving him up was too much to bear. It made his stomach twist painfully.

Meanwhile, Ron was getting more and more agitated at Harry's refusal to put Malfoy in his place.

'No, class will be over soon, just leave it,' Harry said again, grabbing Ron's arm as he tried to gain Snape's attention after Malfoy had tried, unsuccessfully, to knock Harry's bowl of palm oil to the floor on his way through to the storeroom (perhaps to get more thick-skinned beans for throwing).

All in all, Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Snape called the end of class and asked each of them to decant a vial of their potion for him to mark.

'You're still gonna ask about going down to visit Hagrid?' Ron questioned, watching Draco leave with a dark look as Harry packed up and waited for the other students to go. 'Yeah, I just want to check it's ok,' he shrugged. Ron shook his head but followed Harry up to Snape's desk as Hermione waited by the door.

'Yes?' Snape said as he saw them approach, several of the vials in his hands as he moved them into a holding crate.

'Um…'

'Quickly, Harry, I have a lot to do this afternoon, including marking all of these,' Snape said, the vials clinking together in his hands.

'Oh, yeah, well I just wanted to ask if it was ok if I went to visit Hagrid this afternoon?' Harry said.

Snape stopped what he was doing and looked up, a slight crease forming on the bridge of his nose. Harry looked up at him, waiting.

'You aren't grounded any more, Harry.'

'I know… I just thought I should ask, that's all.'

Well, this was a little strange. Harry had never asked permission in the past to visit Hagrid in the afternoons, except the time that he had been grounded, so why now? He was aware that Harry, along with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, often went down to visit in the afternoons and he had never been concerned with this, as long as Harry kept up with his homework and other responsibilities.

'Well, can I?' Harry prompted.

'Do you have homework to do?' Snape questioned, deciding to go along with Harry's sudden new procedure to see the boy's thought process. Harry wavered for a second at the question.

'Um, a little bit, History of Magic and Transfiguration… and some Charms too.'

'Sounds like more than a little bit to me,' Snape commented.

More than curious to see where this would go if he put his foot down, he continued, 'I think you should get your schoolwork done first, don't you? If you get it finished tonight then you may go and visit Hagrid tomorrow.'

He watched as Harry's expression dropped with slight despondency for a second and waited for the whining and complaining to start… but none came.

'Oh… ok,' Harry said slowly, nodding.

Snape's eyes narrowed at the unusual response… still waiting for the usual pleading, or at least some form of negotiation to happen, but before he knew it Harry was out the door with Ron and Hermione with a backward call of 'See you at dinner'.

* * *

'Pass the potatoes, would you, Severus?' Minerva asked as she set her knife and fork down in order to take the bowl.

'Hmm?' Snape said vaguely, his eyes set across the Great Hall.

'The potatoes,' Minerva emphasized. 'You seem a little distracted tonight, Severus, anything the matter?' She questioned as Snape passed the bowl over mechanically without even looking at her.

'No, I am fine,' Snape uttered, grasping the goblet before him and taking several mouthfuls of mead.

Minerva straightened in her seat a little and followed Snape's line of sight towards the Gryffindor table.

'Well, it doesn't seem that way to me,' she noted as Snape rested his elbow down on the staff table and swirled the contents of his goblet vaguely. 'Harry, may I presume, since you seem so intent on supervising my lions this evening?' Minerva noted smoothly a second later, causing Snape to finally pull his hawk-like eyes away.

'Alright, Minerva, since you seem to always be adept at being 'on the money',' Snape commented silkily in a low voice. 'He seems a little… odd… today,' he stated simply.

'Odd?' Minerva repeated. 'In what way? He seemed perfectly fine in my class today.'

'Hmm,' Snape intoned, turning his eyes back down to the Gryffindor table where Harry was seat and in usual conversation with his two friends over something. 'Something just seems… amiss,' Snape said just as Harry looked up and caught his eye.

'He certainly seems an avid vegetable lover,' Minerva commented with silent amusement as Harry suddenly doled a large spoonful of broccoli onto his plate.

'That is exactly what I am talking about… he loathes broccoli,' Snape said in a low voice as he watched Harry take a mouthful. 'It's almost as if… he's trying to prove something…' Snape added as Harry swallowed, a slight look of distaste etched on his face as he stabbed at the stalk of the next piece.

'I'm sure you are worrying over nothing, Severus. Taking extra helpings of vegetables is hardly cause for alarm…most parents would be overjoyed at the news!'

'It's not just that, it is a culmination of things,' Snape said sharply at Minerva's seeming dismissiveness.

'I see, well wasn't he in some sort of trouble over the weekend? I overheard the brief conversation with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger as you and Harry were on your way to see Poppy, in regards to him being… grounded?' Minerva explained as Snape looked at her shrewdly.

'Yes, he was grounded,' Snape said briskly.

'Well then, what with the events of the weekend and then being punished for whatever transgression he did to earn a day's grounding, I'm sure he's just trying to behave himself for a while.'

'No, it feels different to that,' Snape shook his head. 'I can't put my finger on it. I've had that often enough, where I've had to punish him and then for the next few days he's been on his best behaviour… but this is different somehow. He didn't even attempt to complain when I put my foot down about him visiting Hagrid this afternoon over homework.'

'I'm sure you're worrying over nothing, Severus,' Minerva said softly, smiling a little at Snape's obvious concern. 'Children go through phases all the time, you'll see; in a few days time he'll be right as rain again.'

'Hmm,' Snape said heavily, his eyes firmly set back on Harry as the boy made another pointed moved towards the bowl of carrots.

* * *

Minerva's belief that Harry's odd behaviour was just a remnant from the weekend and being in trouble may have sounded reasonable at first, but by the end of the week Snape's faith in it was diminishing.

Harry had been the model child for the entire week – compliant, polite and obliging, everything Snape had often wished for to make his life easier, but now it was beginning to get a little unnerving. It was almost like the boy had lost his 'spark'.

Not only did the child seem overly attentive in class, but his continued odd behaviour outside of school was baffling.

Not only was Harry's sudden enthusiasm for vegetables beginning to gnaw at him, but several other incidents were more than curious.

Wednesday afternoon he and Mr Weasley had spent a good hour or so mucking around in Harry's bedroom, getting into Merlin knew what, yet when Snape went to check on Harry ten minutes after Ron had left for dinner in the Great Hall, the boy's room was tidier than he'd ever seen it. The living room also seemed suspiciously devoid of any belongings hanging around out of place.

Harry ate everything on his plate that evening without complaint and when Snape had ordered him off to have a bath he had done so with no hesitation, just a quick nod of the head as he set his Quidditch Tactics book down and headed off to the bathroom.

It was now Friday evening and Harry's behaviour had not faltered. He sat across from Snape, already in his pyjamas; watching and waiting for his next spelling word that Snape was testing him on that week.

'Obscure?'

'O.B.S.C.U.R.E,' Harry rattled off quickly.

Dominant?'

'D.O.M.I.N.A.N.T…'

'Neither?'

'N.E.I.T.H.E.R,' Harry answered without pause.

'Hmm,' Snape said, folding the sheet of parchment up and setting it aside, 'all right.'

'I did good, yeah?' Harry asked, leaning forwards a little and looking expectant.

Snape nodded. 'Yes, you did… I think that is the first time you've got every single one correct.'

'I've been practicing them a lot this week,' Harry said. 'Do you want to check my homework as well? I've already finished it all, so I don't have to worry about it over the weekend.'

Snape's eyebrow rose ever so slightly but he nodded mutely and Harry bounded off to his bedroom and returned a moment later with his workbooks, placing them on Snape's lap.

Snape flicked through them as Harry watched on at Snape's side. The homework had indeed all been finished from Snape could tell, although he didn't read through it all with his usual standard of inspection; his mind was more focused on whether he should question Harry's continued out of character behaviour and how to exactly go about it if he did.

'Ok, sit,' Snape said suddenly, snapping Harry's Charms book closed and clicking his fingers towards the sofa that Harry had recently vacated. He noted a faint crease cross the boy's face but Harry did as he was told a moment later.

'What is going on and don't just shrug your shoulders at me in response,' Snape said directly, deciding to get straight to the point, as soon as Harry had sat down.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked slowly.

'All of… this,' Snape said, flourishing Harry's workbooks in the air.

'It's just my homework… I wanted to get it done before the weekend, that's all,' Harry explained.

'You have never _once _done all of your schoolwork before the weekend, so why now? But that's not all,' Snape continued, 'your behaviour this week has been… odd to say the least.'

Harry stared back at him for a moment before simply shrugging vaguely.

'I've told you not to shrug at me,' Snape reprimanded. 'There is something going on with you…' he continued before leaning back slightly in his armchair, his dark eyes fixed to Harry with unwavering focus.

'I just did my homework early. I thought you'd be pleased,' Harry insisted but Snape continued to look at him closely.

'I would be… normally, however, when coupled with various other… happenings it does start seeming a little curious.'

'Curious?' Harry repeated softly.

'All I've seen you do at dinner this week is pile vegetables on to your plate when you think I am looking.'

'I thought you wanted me to eat more vegetables?' Harry countered.

'Broccoli?' Snape queried with skepticism. I recall having to resort to threats a few times during the holidays to even get it onto your fork.'

Harry shrugged again automatically, 'It's ok.'

'Really? Then I'll be sure to remember that for future reference,' Snape answered smoothly. 'And your bedroom?'

'What about it?' Harry said slowly.

'Well, I've never seen a bedroom as tidy, especially after Mr Weasley's been down here. What's gotten into you, hm?'

'You're always telling me I need to tidy up more,' Harry said as if it were a perfectly natural explanation although he couldn't quite meet Snape's eyes.

'I see…and asking my permission to go and visit Hagrid, you have never done that once, Harry.'

'I thought it would be a good idea… you know… with all the weird stuff going on around the place,' Harry answered.

Harry shifted back in his seat a little and scratched his nose as his eyes wandered anywhere but at Snape.

'Something has been going on during classes too, that I can't quite put my finger on…'

'It's nothing!' Harry said suddenly. 'Really… I'm ok… everything's fine…'

Snape's eyes narrowed slightly and he folded his arms across his chest, surveying Harry closely.

'You know what I think,' Snape said in a low voice a moment later. 'I think this has to do with last weekend, not only what happened up in that corridor but also the trouble you got yourself in.'

Harry licked his lips and shoved his hands underneath his legs but didn't say anything in response.

'I'm surprised, deeply, that you haven't even _tried_ to ask me about that message on the wall or what may be going on… as far as I've seen the rest of the student body have been talking about nothing else all week, despite the fact that the teachers have not discussed it with them. That's not like you, Harry.'

'You told me it wasn't for me,' Harry answered simply.

'Yes, and it's not, but that has never stopped you in the past, has it?' Snape noted pointedly though wondering if his scolding and lecture the weekend before had hit home more than he'd realised with the boy.

'You said it was up to adults to sort it out… and I know you and Professor Dumbledore will…I know you will!' Harry emphasized before bringing his eyes up to meet Snape's finally. 'You don't have to worry about me,' he said earnestly, shaking his head.

Snape sighed heavily. The conversation really wasn't going anywhere; he may as well just leave it be but keep an eye out over the coming week. Perhaps Harry's behaviour was just continued effects of being in trouble last weekend and nothing more.

'Well, I'm pleased to see you've taken on board what I've said,' Snape offered carefully a moment later. 'Here, take these back to your room and then you can amuse yourself for an hour before bed.'

'Can we read?' Harry asked, standing up and taking his workbooks back from Snape. 'I got some new books out of the library yesterday… or if you don't feel like reading we could play chess or something?' Harry said with sudden eagerness.

Snape shook his head and stood up.

'Unfortunately I have a cauldron to see to first… if there is time when I come back then perhaps a few pages.'

'Oh… well can I come and see the potions stuff you are doing then?' Harry asked, turning his workbooks over in his hands. Snape shook his head though.

'No, it is too late for that, besides, I am only going to be setting a solution onto boil … perhaps tomorrow.'

'Oh… ok then,' Harry nodded compliantly a slight wash of eagerness sweeping across his face at that.

'I won't be long,' Snape said to which Harry nodded silently and then retreated to his bedroom.

* * *

Snape exhaled heavily against the rising steam as he watched bubbles forming on the surface – one more minute, exactly, and then he would be able to extinguish the flames underneath and let the liquid cool overnight. He watched the bubbles silently, his mind running to Harry as the time ticked over.

It wasn't like the boy to be like this, but then again… what was he getting so concerned about really? That the child was eating more vegetables? That he'd asked permission before skipping off down to Hagrid's? That he'd finished his homework early and tidied his room? It seemed ridiculous to be distracted and concerned over such things. Perhaps Harry was starting to turn over a new leaf and be more responsible and mature… at twelve.

He shook his head and sniffed irritably. Why did children have to be such complex little creatures? His whole life had revolved around order and procedures… yet Harry was nothing like this. One minute he thought he was starting to understand how the boy's mind worked and then everything seemed to turn on it's head again.

His dark eyes stared across the room for several moments, his hands resting down against the workbench when an acrid smell suddenly met his nostrils.

'Oh, blast it!' Snape shouted out as he looked down to see the liquid had now turned into a thick, congealed mess. He had let it boil over the strict time limit required!

Snape rubbed at his temples in frustration before banishing the congealed contents away, the acrid smell still lingering in his nostrils. Over half an hour wasted!

He slumped down into a nearby stool and threw his wand onto the workbench before him with a clatter. Taking a deep breath in he tried to steady himself and the frustration burning within him at the moment. Why was it that this potions research just wasn't working for him this time? Everything just seemed to go wrong or have obstacles in the way all the time. He was the best Potioneer around for Merlin's sake yet he couldn't boil a simple liquid for one minute!?

He exhaled, his eyes closed for a moment before opening them again and standing up. He'd just have to re-do it tomorrow; perhaps Harry could come in and observe or even help with something whilst he was doing it.

He pushed the stool back underneath the workbench. At least he'd got his final copy of his report to Quill in on time yesterday – that was something, at least for now. Hopefully he'd be better prepared before the deadline for the next edition of _'Progressive Potioneering'_ rolled around. He hadn't heard anything back form Quill regarding his report so as far as he was concerned no news was good news and his report was up to publishing standards.

There was nothing more to do tonight, he may as well go back to his quarters and see what book Harry had chosen and what he would be faced with for the next week or so… anything had to be better than the last pointless farce the child had wanted to read.

He swept the now empty cauldron off the table and set it back on to one of the shelves along the stone wall before extinguishing the lamps around the dungeon with a flick of his wand and then exiting, closing the door firmly behind him.

Back in his quarters he had expected to see Harry sprawled in the armchair with a book, waiting, but the living area was quiet with no sign of him. The boy's bedroom door was slightly a jar; light coming through the crack.

'Harry?' Snape called out, placing his wand within the inside of his sleeve before making a beeline for Harry's bedroom. 'Are you in here?' Snape called for a second before pushing the door open when no response came.

Snape stepped forwards and stood in the doorway. Harry was sprawled on his back on top of his bed covers; a book held loosely in his hands against his chest, his eyes closed… fast asleep.

'Well, so much for that,' Snape intoned in a low voice as he stepped over to the bed. He wrangled the book carefully from Harry's grasp and turned it over.

_'By The Lantern Light of Night'_

It looked to be some kind of tale of mystery as Snape swept his eyes over the back cover before placing it down onto the bedside table and then gingerly pulled Harry's glasses off and folded the arms in, setting them down on top of the book.

A mere moment later after a soft rustle of bedcovers, the light went out in Harry's bedroom and Snape reemerged in the living room, pulling the bedroom door closed behind him.

If Harry's odd behaviour continued…the next few days could certainly be interesting.

TBC…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you can. Harry and Snape's relationship is going to be tested over the next few chapters (so all of you 'Fluff' lovers be prepared!) **

**Anyways, thanks for all your continued reviews and now on to chapter 14…**


	14. The note, the lesson and one little book

**Note: **A small part of this chapter contains information from 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them' by J. K. Rowling :)

**Chapter 14**

**The note, the lesson… and one little book**

Harry awoke with a start the next morning and immediately sat up feeling wide-awake. He felt like something had woken him up, but he wasn't sure what it could have been as his room was silent and still and there was no sound coming from out in the living area.

He turned over on his side to squint at his small bedside clock, which read ten past eight. Automatically reaching out for his glasses, he found them neatly folded on top of the book he had started reading last night whilst Snape had gone off to check on one of his potions… or experiments… or something.

Trying to bring forth a recollection of the night before, Harry realised he didn't remember Snape coming back last night. He must have fallen asleep beforehand… either that or Snape had spent the entire night in the potions lab. But then again, the book was closed and neatly placed on his bedside table along with his glasses and he didn't remember doing that himself. Snape must have come back at some point during the night and tucked him in. He felt a surge of comfort wash through him at that… Snape just seemed so… busy these days and after over hearing his conversation with Ogin, knowing that the man had tucked him in brought some fleeting sense of solace to him, if only a little.

He stretched his arms up above his head for a moment and then pushed his elbows down against his mattress and wiggled his backside back a little in order to sit up. Today was Saturday, which meant Quidditch training later on but also meant that, hopefully, he would be allowed to spend some time with Snape in the potions lab, helping him. Snape had said as much last night, anyway.

With that thought firmly in mind, he pulled his covers back a moment later and swung his legs over the side of his bed, barely noticing the coldness of the stone floor against his bare feet as he stood up.

'Severus?' He called out as he pulled his bedroom door open and stepped out into the living area, which seemed quite deserted. The ticking of the mantle clock filled his ears. He turned his attention towards Snape's bedroom door but his eyes fell to the table instead, where Snape's usual morning copy of The Prophet was folded neatly on Snape's side and across from that a covered bowl, small pewter jug, glass of pumpkin juice and another covered tray sat on his side.

Frowning slightly Harry made his way over. Snape was usually still at the breakfast table when Harry emerged, reading the paper or drinking his cup of black tea whilst Harry ate his own breakfast. Where was he this morning?

It was then that Harry noticed the folded sheet of parchment propped up against the milk jug. He recognized Snape's spiky black writing as soon as he opening it.

_Harry,_

_I have left to get an early start in the potions lab, please see to your breakfast and be sure to clean up. I will most likely see you this afternoon as I realised you have Quidditch training later on this morning._

_Severus_

_P.S Your new list of spelling words for this week are on my desk._

Harry felt an instant pang of disappointment surge through him. Hadn't Snape said last night that he could help him with some of his lab work today? So what if he had Quidditch training later on? There was plenty of time for both!

He sniffed as he folded Snape's note back up. He'd go and tell him he could help – he didn't have Quidditch training until eleven o'clock anyway! He swallowed against a sudden wash of ill feeling towards Snape for leaving so early and seeming to change his mind on Harry helping him. But no, he shouldn't feel like this… Snape was just busy; he had a lot to do, that's why he'd gone to get an early start, Harry told himself but before he realised it he'd thrown the note back down onto the table and made a beeline for the door.

Padding down the stone passageway in his bare feet, he stopped outside the door of the potions lab. Pressing his ear against the door for a moment he could hear the muffled clinking of glass and then, bringing a hand up, he knocked softly and pushed the door open with a creak without waiting for a response.

Snape looked up as soon as he entered, looking a little taken aback at Harry's impromptu arrival, a stirring rod held loosely in one hand and rising steam emanating from the cauldron set before him.

'Harry, what is it? Didn't you see the note I left you?' Snape said swiftly as Harry made his way into the lab.

'Yes,' Harry nodded, reaching the work bench and planting his hands, palm down onto it, 'but I had to come and see you…' he continued immediately, though he didn't get to finish as Snape cut across him, his dark eyes taking in Harry's appearance.

'Where are you slippers, for goodness sake?' Snape demanded rather tersely. 'Or at least a pair of socks! _Why_ are you wandering the dungeons in bare feet?'

'Oh… I didn't think…' Harry faltered, looking down and realising that his feet did feel rather icy.

'Are you trying to catch your death of cold?' Snape pressed sharply as he let the stirring rod clink against the workbench. 'You _do not_ walk around in bare feet down here, especially not coming into winter, you silly boy.'

'I know,' Harry murmured.

_This wasn't the way this conversation was supposed to go!_

'Well obviously not well enough,' Snape countered firmly. 'Go and get dressed and put some socks on at least, for heavens sake! Have you had your breakfast as I asked?'

Harry shook his head, pulling at the bottom of his pyjama top and shifting from foot to foot, realising just how cold the stone floor actually was and wondering why he hadn't thought to put a pair of socks on before leaving their quarters.

'But I need to talk to you about - '

'You're not doing anything until you've done as I've asked,' Snape stated with determined firmness.

'But, what about the - '

'No,' Snape cut across firmly. 'Go and do as you're told - Oh _blast it_!' He suddenly exclaimed loudly, his face darkening and slapping his palm down against the workbench making Harry jump slightly. 'The second time it has over-boiled! One _bloody minute_, for Merlin's sake! Can I not focus for one blasted minute?' Snape ground out tersely a moment later.

Harry's stomach dropped and he stepped away slightly from the workbench.

'Sorry…'

'Just go… go and do as I've told you,' Snape uttered as he thrust the stirring rod down onto the bench, glaring at the congealed substance in the cauldron, before reaching up and rubbing at his temples.

Harry hesitated for a moment.

'Harry, did you hear me?' Snape ordered firmly, flicking his wand and vanishing the congealed mess as he pointed towards the door.

'Yes Sir,' Harry said quickly, before turning towards the door and hurrying out before he could make things even worse.

* * *

So stupid! He could just kick himself! He had been so good all week, hadn't been any trouble for the man and he had just blown it within a matter of a minute!

Harry sniffed softly as he pulled a sock roughly onto his foot and then lifted the other foot up to the edge of his bed to do the same.

He'd just gone barging in there when it had been obvious that Snape needed to work without distraction, that's why the man had had an early start probably and left a note for him. Why hadn't he realised that and left him alone? But he had distracted him… and now Snape's morning work was ruined because of him, all because he couldn't follow what Snape had told him to do!

Harry wiped the back of his hand across his face as he let his newly sock-covered feet drop back to the floor.

'_Can I not focus for one blasted minute?'_ Snape's darkened tone echoed in his head.

He wasn't going to mention to Snape about helping him again, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't distract the man any more. If Snape wanted him to come and help then he would ask. He felt an surge of disappointment at that… but that's the way it was. He couldn't keep taking up so much of the man's time.

Sniffing softly, he stood up and began to pull the bedcovers up and tuck them in neatly when a distant sound met his ears and he felt a sudden cold prickling on the back of his neck as his hair stood on end a little.

That was weird. He turned around but nothing was there… and then he heard the sound again – like a whispering echo.

It was that voice again… the one he'd heard a few times previously. But he hadn't heard it in a while… In fact, with everything else going on he'd kind of pushed it to the back recesses of his mind. But there it was again.

He swallowed uneasily, training his ears but all he could hear now was silence and the soft beating of his own heart against his chest. All these strange things happening – Bumble and Nearly Headless Nick being petrified, and that ominous blood writing on the wall – and everyone thinking it had something to do with him… and hearing this mysterious voice again…

Harry sucked his bottom lip in. At hearing that voice again, after not hearing it for a while, his first thought was to go back to Snape and tell him everything, but once again something held him back.

He'd tried telling the man about Dobby's visit the night he'd been caught up in the corridor with his invisibility cloak last weekend – the night that the writing on the wall had appeared - but he'd been deterred by Snape's stern orders to get back into bed after

lecturing him about getting involved in things he shouldn't and Harry hadn't wanted to get himself into any more trouble that night.

Then Ogin had appeared the next morning and the thought of telling Snape anything had been put on hold again in the wake of overhearing their conversation and the thought that Snape was perhaps beginning to see him as a burden.

But now a wave of indecision washed through him. Maybe it was important that he let Snape know about everything… the mysterious voice and even Dobby. He probably should have just told him everything earlier… but he hadn't heard the voice for a while and then… other worries had taken it from his mind. But how could he tell the man now? Snape would be so mad at him for not telling him sooner… especially about Dobby – that had been before school had even started! He had lied to him about it; lied straight to his face!

A lump rose in his throat as he imagined Snape's face when he told him. He was sure to be in trouble over it – Snape hated lying. And it had been going on for so long now. It was just another thing that would add to Snape's seeming regret over him… and going back in to the lab now, after he'd distracted the man already that morning and ruined his work… he couldn't!

He felt a prickling in the corners of his eyes at the thought. He couldn't do it. The man was angry enough with him this morning as it was.

It had stopped and silence filled the room and Harry's ears once again. It couldn't be anything really… perhaps it was just the echoes of students' voices coming down, just something like that probably…

* * *

'Hey Harry, how was Quidditch training?' Hermione asked, looking up from her Charms book as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and pulled the jug of pumpkin juice towards himself. He shrugged vaguely, his wet hair stuck down against his forehead.

'It was ok, it was raining for most of it,' he answered dully, plonking the jug back down after filling his glass. 'What have you guys been doing?' He asked, turning his eyes to Ron who sat across from them and was eagerly eyeing a strawberry tart on one of the plates.

Ron looked back at him and rolled his eyes.

'A whole Saturday morning spent in the stupid library,' he replied, glaring at Hermione for a second.

'Well, it was worth looking, even if we didn't find anything,' Hermione replied decisively. Ron screwed his nose up at her again before reaching out and taking the tart.

'Find what?' Harry asked, obviously missing something from the conversation. He hadn't seen either of them that morning, deciding to stay down in Snape's quarters, have his breakfast and clean up properly and then get started on some of his spelling words Snape had left for him.

'Hermione thought we might find something out about this 'Chamber of Secrets' from the library,' Ron said as if he thought the idea was ridiculous.

'Well, we probably would have if every copy of _'Hogwarts a History'_ hadn't been taken out already,' Hermione sniffed irritably. 'I should have thought about it before… everyone else has seemed to seeing as there are no copies of it left in the library,' she added, sounding slightly disappointed in herself for not taking action sooner and realising other students seemed to have been a step ahead.

'Oh,' Harry lamented, silently wishing this whole thing would just disappear. 'Why… why _Hogwarts a History_?'

'Someone was saying… I don't know who… that somewhere in the history of Hogwarts there's some legend about a secret chamber hidden in the school or something,' Hermione explained. 'So, of course, everyone's trying to find out if it's true or not…'

'Yeah, since the stupid teachers won't tell us _anything_!' Ron said, rather disgruntled as he glared up towards the staff table.

'I mean… if we do find something, then people won't have to keep making up… false stories about it, will they?' Hermione added meaningfully as she looked carefully at Harry.

Harry looked back silently at her for a moment, digging his thumb nail into the wooden table top, knowing exactly what she was getting at. He was still on the receiving end of probing and suspicious looks about the place.

'So… so did you find _anything?_' He asked quietly after a moment. Hermione shook her head.

'Nothing, as I said, every copy of '_Hogwarts a History'_ has been taken out…'

'And we spent almost two hours scouring for other books,' Ron added, 'but found nothing at all about a chamber.'

'So, I guess we'll just have to wait to hear from other people then,' Harry said, his eyes turning towards the staff table where Snape's seat was empty.

'Yes… I suppose so,' Hermione said slowly, 'unless we just ask about it…'

'That's no good,' Ron immediately said, 'the teachers haven't been telling anyone anything all week.'

'Well, maybe it just needs to be the right teacher… at the right time…' Hermione said slowly, following Harry's gaze up to the staff table.

There was a moment's pause between them before Hermione unexpectedly changed the subject.

'How's Professor Snape's research going? Were you helping him out with stuff this morning before Quidditch training?'

'Huh? Oh, no… he was busy brewing something…' Harry uttered, looking away from the staff table and pulling a plate towards himself and taking a couple of the sandwiches piled on a platter and then a ladle of the vegetable soup steaming before them.

'Christmas is coming up, are you staying here or going back home with him?' Hermione asked, closing her Charms book.

'Uh… I don't really know,' Harry said truthfully. He hadn't even thought about Christmas what with everything else going on. 'He hasn't said anything about it yet… he's been busy working.'

'You should ask to come to our house, Harry,' Ron piped up eagerly. 'It would be great.'

'What about Severus?' Harry asked slowly. Ron shrugged. 'Mum and Dad can keep him company if you come.'

Harry looked down at his soup, swirling his spoon through it slowly as he watched various vegetables bob up and down. Last year he would have jumped at the chance to go to the Weasleys for Christmas… and it still sounded pretty good… but deep down the thought of going back home with Snape to spend the Christmas holidays there filled him with a sudden uplifted feeling.

He hadn't even thought about Christmas until now but his mind suddenly flooded with images – they could have a Christmas tree, and he could decorate it; he'd never done that before, and they could have a Christmas dinner and he'd have seconds or even thirds, and if it was snowing he could build a snowman without Dudley coming and knocking its head off everytime…

He smiled to himself at the thought…

'Harry?'

'Huh? What?'

'Should I ask Mum and Dad if you can come?' Ron asked from across the table.

'Oh… er… maybe. I don't know …'

Ron shrugged, 'I'll just ask.'

Harry nodded, his mind still working… maybe he could get Severus to build a snowman too. He stifled a chuckle at the thought of Snape in a pair of thick gloves pushing a mound of snow around the back garden to make a big enough snowman's body. And he'd have to get the man a present, wouldn't he – he better start thinking about what to get.

He and Snape would finally have some time to do stuff together again, like it had been back during the summer holidays – when Harry had learned to ride his bike and Snape had taken him to Diagon Alley and they'd done potions stuff together and Snape had read in the evenings…no school work to do or research to finish.

The ill feelings and anxiety of the morning ebbed away as the thought of Christmas sent a wave of anticipation and happiness through him. He'd had his first Christmas away from the Dursleys last year and that had been great… but this was going to be different, and more like a proper Christmas!

* * *

A chilly Monday morning dawned and after a hearty breakfast of eggs and bacon and tomatoes and toast, which warmed them from the inside out, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to Transfiguration through the drafty corridors.

'Ugh, winter's definitely here,' Ron groaned as he pulled his cloak around himself tighter.

'At least it will be warmer in the classrooms,' Hermione said as they rounded the corner and headed towards the Transfiguration classroom where the rest of their class was gathered together.

'I hope we get lots of snow over Christmas,' Harry added. The thought of Christmas with snowmen and twinkling Christmas lights on the tree had commandeered much of Harry's thoughts over the last day or so.

He had tried asking Snape about Christmas plans the evening before but Snape had seemed pre-occupied with marking essays and scribbling big red crosses over most of them, his face darkening with each stroke of red ink, so Harry had abandoned the questioning for another day. He had sat quietly on the sofa, drawing with his art box beside him and realising a lot of the supplies were dwindling, especially the charcoal pencils which he used a lot.

Hopefully Snape would get him some new ones for Christmas, but he hadn't wanted to mention it and distract Snape away from his marking, so instead he'd surreptitiously left his art box on the coffee table, open, when he left to seek out Ron for a game of chess before dinner, so that hopefully the professor would notice the dwindling items.

Snape hadn't mentioned it when Harry had seen him walking into the Great Hall at dinnertime, _but then he wouldn't of, would he, if he was planning on getting them for a_ _Christmas present? _Harry had decidedly thought to himself as Snape had moved off towards the staff table.

Harry's plans to tell Snape everything about Dobby and the bodiless voice had been ousted by the event Saturday morning, which had seen Snape's work ruined, as well as Harry's trepidation in what Snape's reaction would be.

After the realization that the man was perhaps regretting his new role in Harry's life Harry was still rather zealous in not having Snape displeased with him in any way. He had tried hard all week to behave since Ogin's visit and the thought of upsetting that by admitting he had lied about Dobby and had not been telling him what had been going on with that voice made Harry's stomach squirm.

He couldn't do it. Snape seemed to have enough going on without Harry putting another spanner in the works, besides, Dobby hadn't been to see him since that first visit anyway and hadn't Snape been telling him that he was not responsible to deal with things and he needed to learn to leave things to the adults around him?

'_It is not for you,'_ those had been his exact words after he'd caught Harry with his invisibility cloak up in that corridor that evening. So surely bringing it up again wasn't the best idea?

Harry had left Snape to his work on Sunday, not pushing the man on wanting to come and help him, and spent most of the day up in the common room since it had been raining fairly continuously. He'd borrowed some catalogues from Fred and George, which they had picked up from a recent visit to Hogsmeade, for some ideas on a present for Snape and had spent a fair amount of time going through them, looking for anything that looked remotely 'Snape-ish' as Ron put it. Nothing had particularly jumped out at him but he still had a bit of time to find something.

A year ago the idea of scouring for Christmas present ideas for Snape would have been utterly laughable, yet now Harry was determined to find the perfect present for him.

'So, what's the plan then?' Ron asked, turning to Hermione as they lined up outside the classroom.

'Plan for what?' Hermione replied, shifting the books in her hands.

'You said yesterday about asking about the chamber…you know… '_The right professor_ _at the right time…_' Ron repeated. 'So, what's the plan… McGonagall? I can't see her spilling anything!'

'No, not McGonagall,' Hermione shook her head. 'I have another idea.'

'Snape?' Ron continued to question after a moment as the door to the Transfiguration classroom opened and everyone filed in.

'No,' Hermione shook her head.

'I still can't believe _you_ haven't asked him anything, Harry…' Ron continued on as they got to their seats and set their books down.

'I can't,' Harry said, taking his seat. 'I'll get into trouble, I told you, he doesn't want me to have anything to do with this stuff.'

'Yeah, but just asking about it…'

'He'll think I'm up to something, or getting involved in something,' Harry cut across Ron in a soft undertone but a tone of determined conviction in his voice nonetheless. 'I'm _not _gonna get into trouble,' he added resolutely after a second as McGonagall strode to the front of the room and took out the register.

Harry opened his Transfiguration book as he felt Ron's eyes lingering on him for a moment before his friend replied slowly.

'Yeah… yeah alright then.'

* * *

'And that… shall I say… is how I managed to rid the village of its Erkling problem. Parents will never fear for their children's safety again. You know there _was _talk some time ago about erecting a statue in my honour… of course such things are unnecessary, but rather flattering, wouldn't you say? Yes… well the villagers are still rather adamant on the idea… and who am I to put a stop to their plans!' Lockhart finished to his glassy-eyed students.

'Yes, well any questions… No? Oh, well be sure to read the chapter about it in my autobiography tonight… I'm sure you'll find some of my descriptions rather illuminating. Well… onto chapter twelve then… now this is a most intriguing story, I tell you…'

There was a muted groan as students awakened out of their stupor long enough to only turn the pages in their books before retreating back into their glassy-eyed attention.

'_This_ is your plan?' Ron whispered a little skeptically across to Hermione, Harry between them, looking up just as Lockhart swept his lilac cloak back around his shoulders, most likely readying himself for another dramatic rendition of how he saved the lives of some unfortunate villagers.

Harry, along with most of the class, had tuned out as usual to Lockhart's blathering. Instead, he had spent the time going through the Hogsmeade catalogues, which he'd hidden in his DADA book, to keep looking for Christmas present ideas and circling possibilities.

'The guy's a complete idiot, he probably doesn't even know anything that's been going on around the place apart from where he puts his wigs at night!'

'He was there when we found Bumble,' Harry noted softly.

'Right,' Hermione nodded to Harry's sentiment, 'and even if he is an idiot, teachers talk, don't they… and they all go into the staff room. He's bound to have heard _something_.'

Ron shook his head a little but set his eyes to Lockhart.

'Alright, I guess it's worth a shot,' he said momentarily, though Hermione's hand was already in the air.

'Ah, Miss Granger… volunteering to assist me? Good girl!'

'Uh… no… actually I wanted to ask you something,' Hermione said, as everyone else in the class turned to look at her.

'Oh… something caught your interest from my expeditions?' Lockhart asked, showing his pearly white teeth as he smiled.

'No… not exactly…' Hermione answered hesitantly. Ron rolled his eyes. 'Well… actually, I was just thinking that… you have had so much experience and knowledge of things, you must know about the… the Chamber of Secrets…'

There was a palpable hush around the room and all eyes turned from Hermione back to Lockhart; their glassy expressions suddenly gone.

'Ah… yes… well, that is… that is an interesting one…' Lockhart faltered slightly as he adjusted his lilac cloak around his shoulders, his eyes moving across the room. 'I'm not sure if I can… inform you…'

'Oh,' Hermione said, looking crest-fallen, 'it's just… out of all the teachers, we thought you would probably know the most so we didn't ask any of the other professors…but I guess if you can't tell us then…'

'Yes, well… I do happen to know _quite a bit_,' Lockhart nodded, affirming Hermione's statement, his eyes settling on Hermione for a moment. Harry and Ron looked across to one another as Lockhart was clearly weighing things up. 'I suppose it wouldn't do much harm… I mean… most of you know about the things that have been going on anyway, and what's wrong with a bit of healthy curiosity, I say!' Lockhart chirped, clapping his hands together suddenly and seeming to get his stride back again.

Hermione's expression perked up dramatically and she looked back at Lockhart with keen anticipation.

'Yes… well…' Lockhart said clearing his throat. 'The chamber… well… there is a… let's say a legend surrounding Hogwarts, going back to when the school was first built. The four founders – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin came together to set up a place of magical education some 1000 years ago. They worked together quite well, it seemed, until one of the founders aired some… differences of opinions on the running of the school.'

'What differences?' Hermione pressed.

'Salazar Slytherin aired the view that magical education should be kept in all magic families… those of muggle-born heritage should be excluded. Well, the others didn't agree with this, of course, and there was said to be a rather heated exchange between Gryffindor and Slytherin over it before Slytherin decided to leave…' Lockhart explained with dramatic flair.

'So, what has that got to do with a chamber?' Ron piped up. 'It just shows that Slytherin was a prat!'

There was a murmur of dissension amongst the students from Slytherin at Ron's remark and a swift, air-borne ball of parchment came into contact with the back of Ron's head a moment later.

'Now… now… settle down,' Lockhart chided dimly as Ron turned around and gave a dirty look to Malfoy.

'So, what happened?' Hermione pressed on boldly.

'Well, it is said that before Slytherin left he built a chamber somewhere beneath the school and sealed it so that none could enter…' Lockhart paused, looking around the room for a moment and seeming rather pleased with the rapt attention he now had. 'Only when Slytherin's _true heir_ returned would the chamber open,' he continued melodramatically.

'And… what's supposed to be in the chamber?' Hermione asked slowly.

'The chamber is said to be home to a monster,' Lockhart said with a rather sensationalist tone after a brief pause for added effect. 'To eliminate those who did not fit in with Slytherin's views.'

'A monster?' Harry called out and there was a distinct buzz of muttering around the room.

'Er… yes… well of some kind. It's only a legend,' Lockhart added hastily as the classroom descended into a cacophony of intense muttering. 'I'm sure the school has been searched many times over the years… nothing to worry about!' He called over the buzz in the classroom, which was noticeably increasing in volume.

'You mean… someone's been letting a monster out loose in the school!' Lavender squealed before her brown eyes turned to Harry and she nudged Parvati sitting next to her.

'No… no of course not…' Lockhart called out hastily, trying to calm the atmosphere in the room without much luck. 'Just a legend…. nothing's ever been found… ah, well… uh… time to finish I think, yes. Off you go then!' He ushered swiftly.

There was a sudden scramble and scraping of chairs against the rabble of mutterings around Harry, Ron and Hermione as everyone gathered their things up and took leave of the classroom.

'Well… that went better than expected,' Ron stated, throwing a glance Hermione's way with a hint of approval behind his eyes.

'Yes,' Hermione nodded, though sounding a little surprised.

'Maybe too well,' Harry said in a low voice, pulling his books and the Hogsmeade catalogues towards his chest as Lavender and Parvati and several Slytherins passed by giving him the eyeball. 'Everyone's looking at me again…'

'No, I'm sure it's not you, Harry,' Hermione tried to affirm though not very successfully as whisperings of Harry's name met their ears.

Harry sighed and stood up. Lockhart had already disappeared up the stone steps to his office above the classroom.

'Well, at least we kind of know a bit more, I guess,' he said, picking his bag up and moving towards the door.

'Yeah… an Heir of Slytherin…' Ron repeated as they followed the last members of the class out. 'Do you reckon whoever that is is actually here… and doing all this stuff?'

'I suppose it could be…' Harry said slowly as his eyes drifted downwards in thought, forgetting his resolution to follow Snape's orders and not get involved in light of what they'd just heard. 'But who could it possibly be?'

'Come on, Harry, you don't have to think too hard… what about Malfoy? His family have been in Slytherin for years!' Ron whispered across to him as they exited the doorway, the blonde haired boy in question was ahead of them in a huddle with a group of Slytherins.

'Malfoy, the Heir?' Hermione said rather skeptically. 'I don't know…oh, hi Professor,' she suddenly said as a tall, black form appeared to their left.

Harry brought his eyes up to find Snape standing before them.

'Good afternoon,' Snape said smoothly, his eyes darting across to the huddled groups gathered outside in the corridor all in furtive whispers. 'Something going on I should know about?' He questioned, his dark eyes turning back to the three of them.

'No… we just got out of class,' Harry said, hugging his DADA book to his chest, which had Lockhart's portrait on the front, beaming up at Snape.

'Yes, I can see that,' Snape said dryly, his eyes settling on Harry's book before the bridge of his nose creased slightly.

'What is that in your book?' He questioned swiftly and Harry looked down to see a corner of one of the catalogues from Hogsmeade poking out from the top. He instinctively and rather stupidly put it behind his back.

'It's nothing!' He said awkwardly, instantly knowing his reaction had made Snape even more suspicious.

Predictably, Snape's eyebrow rose and he put a hand out towards Harry a moment later.

'Give it me,' he ordered in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

'But it's nothing!' Harry tried to express, not wanting Snape to see any of the items he had circled. He folded a moment later, however, under Snape's look and the nagging little voice in his head telling him to do as he was told and not cause more trouble than necessary.

'What are you doing with these?' Snape questioned as he opened Harry's book up a moment later and found the Hogsmeade catalogues.

'I was just looking at them,' Harry answered quietly.

'During class?' Snape questioned in a tone far from impressed.

'No… not really,' Harry answered feebly under Snape's unmoving eyes.

'Class time is for school work, not for looking through these for games and sweets and… practical jokes,' Snape scolded sharply.

'I know,' Harry said, looking at his shoes as Snape waved the catalogues in the air.

Why'd he keep getting into trouble the last few days without meaning to… it wasn't _fair_. He'd been trying so hard!

'He wasn't looking at them for that, he was – ow!' Ron said under his breath when Harry stepped on his toe.

'I won't bring them into class again, I promise,' Harry said sincerely as he brought his eyes up to meet Snape's once more.

Snape eyed him closely for several seconds before something else caught Snape's attention.

'…_Do you think that Lockhart has it right about the chamber… I mean surely there can't_ _be a monster roaming around the…'_ Seamus' voice met their ears until Seamus noticed Snape standing there and he, Neville and Dean moved off down the corridor without a backwards glance.

'What's been going on?' Snape queried slowly, his eyes flicking between the three of them and then into the classroom.

'I… I asked Professor Lockhart if he knew anything about the chamber, sir,' Hermione voiced up after a hesitant second as both Harry and Ron looked at her, Harry silently pressing his lips together, waiting for Snape's reaction because there was sure to be one.

Snape's expression instantly darkened. 'Then it seems it was a good choice for the Headmaster to send me to give word to the _professor_ about our staff meeting this afternoon,' Snape said with an icy edge and seeming to speak more to himself than anyone else. He glared into the classroom beyond Harry, Ron and Hermione before casting the catalogues back into Harry's hands.

'Don't let me see you with those in class again,' he intoned without looking at Harry before striding forwards past them and into the DADA classroom. Closing the heavy wooden door with a reverberating thud.

The three of them stood in silence for several seconds before Ron gave a low whistle.

'Wow, he _really_ doesn't like Lockhart. Wouldn't you give anything, Harry, to be able to hear what's going on in there right now?' He said, grinning rather appreciatively at the thought of Lockhart being faced with the ominous and towering presence of a less than impressed Snape.

'Professor Snape really didn't want us to know more about what's going on, did he,' Hermione stated at Snape's reaction to Lockhart's 'lesson'.

'I _told you_,' Harry said heavily.

* * *

'Oh Severus, stop looking like you want to behead someone,' Minerva chided as the rest of the staff room cleared out.

'But I do want to behead someone, Minerva,' Snape responded coldly as he stayed in his seat and rapped his fingers down sharply against the table before him several times, glaring at the doorway where Lockhart was making his swift exit, 'so I think my expression is rather warranted, don't you?'

Minerva sighed as she stopped gathering some of her papers together.

'You know, as well as I do, that the students would have all eventually found out the history behind the chamber. It only takes one parent to know of it and to tell their child for the whole student body to find out. Lockhart just… sped up the process a little early.'

'The man's a fool,' Snape hissed. 'Did he not realise… in that pea sized brain of his… that his little exposition would create just the reaction and… hysteria… amongst the students that Dumbledore and… the rest of us… were trying to avoid? Have you heard the students? All they are talking about is the possibility of a monster roaming the corridors coming to devour them!'

'Yes, I have heard, Severus,' Minerva nodded slowly. 'And I have to say that I wish Professor Lockhart hadn't seen to it… but what's done is done and now we have to be united together and ensure the students do not get carried away with it. Perhaps in a way it a good thing – the students maybe more aware of things going on around the castle… more… vigilant as to what is actually happening.'

'Hmm… and of course Miss Granger had to ask,' Snape growled. 'I did not want Harry to get caught up in this!'

'You of all people these days should know that the three of them have a strong sense of curiosity, Severus, especially Harry… hasn't the boy been questioning you at all about it? The entire student body was aware of the incident of the writing on the wall practically the next morning!'

'No, I put a swift stop to his curiosity up in that corridor last week…' Snape began before stopping and realising Minerva knew nothing of Harry's earlier escapade with his invisibility cloak. He cleared his throat.

'What I mean is, I do not want Harry involved in any of this and I have told him that quite plainly.'

'I see,' Minerva said, smiling knowingly, 'and how has that gone for you so far?'

There was somewhat of an extended pause between them before Snape answered in a lowered tone of voice.

'Unexpectedly smoothly.'

'Oh,' Minerva said, sounding rather surprised, 'well, it seems you did a rather fine job then in however you managed to deter him.'

'No,' Snape shook his head swiftly before leaning back against his seat. He inhaled deeply, staring at the desk before him. 'There is something still going on with him that I can't quite put my finger on.'

'Not the vegetable thing again, Severus,' Minerva noted lightly to which Snape gave her a reproachful grimace at her casual statement.

'He has been behaving oddly all week…'

'Well, he has been fine in my classes, Severus,' Minerva noted after a silent moment, sensing Snape's serious tone and changing her casual manner.

'It's not that, it's this damn… _compliant-ness _he has about him,' Snape growled irritably.

'Compliant-ness?' Minerva said slowly at Snape's uncommonly awkward explanation.

'He's too good; I just want to reach out and… shake him. All week I have hardly had to reprimand him once…'

'And that's a bad thing?' Minerva questioned.

'And then when I do all I get is this instant… compliance and obedience without any of the usual histrionics. It's not normal, Minerva, something is up.'

'I'm surprised at you, Severus, truly,' Minerva noted. 'I would have thought that you'd be the last person to bemoan the fact of having a well behaved child.'

Snape didn't respond, merely continued to set his eyes firmly to the desk before him.

Minerva sighed and sat down again in the seat next to him.

'All right, if you are that worried about him… perhaps speak with Molly. You know her experience in this area is far greater than mine, Severus.'

'Hmm,' Snape intoned heavily.

'Christmas is almost upon us so that will be a good time for you to take some time out with Harry, and I'm sure Molly and Arthur will have you over at some point so you could take the time then to speak with them. But really, Severus, I'm sure it's nothing. A lot has been happening recently so the holidays coming up will be good… _for both of you_,' Minerva said evenly before eyeing Snape closely. 'What _are _your plans for Christmas?'

Snape flicked his dark eyes across to her and crossed one leg over the other.

'Actually, I was hoping that Molly and Arthur could take Harry for a day or two over the break, I need to go and collect some potion ingredients that I have, unfortunately, run low on.'

Minerva's face instantly creased at Snape's pronouncement.

'Surely that can wait, Severus, or you could order it in… it's Christmas for heavens sake!' She berated rather sharply an instant later.

'I am well aware of that,' Snape replied a little coolly at Minerva's berating tone, 'however, the time of year doesn't affect my need for ingredients and they are _not_ the ones you can pick up at any corner shop in Diagon Alley.'

'Harry needs to be with you,' Minerva said without any pretense. 'Merlin knows this is probably the first proper Christmas he's ever had. Surely you know that, Severus… You need time together. You _are_ planning on taking him home for the break, are you not?'

'I was planning on staying here actually… before taking Harry to the Weasleys for those few days. That is my usual custom over Christmas, I don't usually go home…'

'But Harry…'

'Harry spent Christmas here last year, I'm sure he'll be fine,' Snape interrupted.

Minerva shifted in her seat a little tensely.

'Do you really think that's wise, Severus?' She questioned edgily after a moment, her hand coming up to her throat. 'I mean, what with all these things happening… I really think it would be better for you to take Harry away for a break… and honestly, you yourself are looking a little fatigued these days…'

Snape inhaled sharply with an air of annoyance but Minerva didn't bat an eyelid and a moment later Snape shook his head.

'Blast you, woman! I'm not going to hear the end of it now if I don't, am I?'

'Probably not, and Molly is only a Floo call away if you need more convincing,' Minerva smiled with a rather wily expression. 'Harry needs a decent Christmas, Severus, and I know that you are not likely to be used to celebrating the festive season but you have a child to think of now…'

'Alright! Alright… we'll go home…' Snape said, thrusting a hand through the air.

'And the Weasleys?' Minerva prodded.

'Responsibilities don't stop purely because of _festivities,' _Snape intoned swiftly. 'A rather good lesson for children to take on, don't you think? Besides, I'm sure Harry will be more than happy to spend a few days there.'

'Well, at least ask him first, Severus… children don't usually like to be dumped on the spot and seeming out of convenience, _especially_ at Christmas.'

With that said, Minerva stood back up and gathered the pile of papers in her arms.

'And really, Severus, if you are truly worried about him… talk to Molly,' she said sincerely before turning towards the door.

'Oh… and don't forget to get a Christmas tree!' She added pointedly before sweeping out of the door.

* * *

'Broccoli?' Harry intoned quietly as Snape pulled the lid off one of the small dishes and spooned several little trees onto Harry's plate.

'Why the long face? I thought you and broccoli had become better acquainted lately,' Snape noted steadily as he added a third tree onto Harry's plate, watching the boy's reaction surreptitiously.

Harry picked his fork up and prodded the green cluster on his plate, a fleeting look of consternation crossing his face for the briefest moment.

'Yeah… I guess so,' Harry said, glancing across to Snape as the man sat down at his own plate and began cutting into a potato. 'I don't think I'm hungry enough to eat _all_ this though,' Harry added carefully.

'Really?' Snape said smoothly, his eyebrow rising ever so slightly. 'I thought you announced that you were starving when you arrived down here half and hour ago.'

'Well, I was…' Harry said.

'Not any more?' Snape nodded, 'I'll just tell the kitchen elves to not worry about sending dessert then… '

'No!' Harry said quickly on the thought of missing out on the pudding he knew the kitchen elves usually did on a Wednesday night. 'It's… it's pudding night,' he added a little subdued as Snape quirked an eyebrow at him.

'It's broccoli night first,' Snape countered instantly seeing through Harry's façade. 'Eat your dinner and you'll get pudding,' he said with calm authority, taking his knife and fork once again to his potato.

He watched on silently as he ate, observing Harry's obvious internal struggle as his fork hovered above the broccoli. He _knew_ the boy had been playing some charade with him that night in the Great Hall when he'd been piling his plate up with vegetables.

Snape had given up on questioning Harry directly about his seemingly angelic behaviour as he got nothing back from the child apart from _'I thought you wanted me to be good'_. He'd requested broccoli specifically from the kitchens as part of dinner for tonight as almost a little test, and strangely he found himself almost hoping for the boy to start protesting and complaining as he'd usually done in the past when faced with an order to eat his most hated food.

Snape was disappointed, however, as several moments later Harry was still hovering over the green pile in silent deliberation, not giving him any of the whining or complaining that would normally ensue during which time Snape usually prodded him that if he didn't eat enough of it he would go without dessert or would sit at the table until bedtime.

'No dinner equals no dessert, that's the rule,' Snape prompted, hoping to speed things along a little. Harry finally responded, stabbing one of the broccoli stems with his fork and putting it in his mouth as his internal struggle seemed to end.

If Snape hadn't been so absorbed in wondering whether he should continue to be concerned over Harry or just let things go, he may have found the scene rather comical as Harry carried on chewing through the three pieces of broccoli whilst struggling against the revolted look on his face.

Once the three pieces had been eaten the rest of the dinner progressed rather smoothly; Harry began to move back into his usual chatter and once again Snape began to question whether Minerva was actually right to think that he was overreacting.

'Pudding!' Harry exclaimed once dinner was finished and two bowls of steaming pudding and custard appeared on the table.

'While you are absorbed in eating that I want to talk to you about something,' Snape intoned evenly as Harry scooped his spoon up.

'Oh,' Harry instantly said, looking as if he were waiting to be sent to his room over something as he brought his eyes up to Snape.

'Yes, about the Christmas break,' Snape continued. 'I've decided to go home for a few days rather than stay here…'

'Go home… for Christmas?' Harry repeated, his eyes instantly lighting up. 'And… I'm coming with you… aren't I?'

Snape furrowed the bridge of his nose at Harry's question.

'Of course you are, you silly boy,' Snape answered roughly. 'Do you really think I would leave you here to get into Merlin knows what mischief?'

'And we'll be there for Christmas day, yeah?' Harry asked with bright expectation.

'That's what I said,' Snape nodded.

'Cause I thought we wouldn't be going back again until the summer holidays,' Harry continued on. 'Is it… is it because of all the strange things going on around the castle?'

'That… as well as some other reasons,' Snape answered rather vaguely.

There was a moment's pause before a sudden squeak from Harry's chair and the next thing Snape knew was the boy's arms draped around his neck as Harry gave him a squeeze from the side.

'This will be cool, cause we can have Christmas dinner and everything and I'll get to have a ride of my bike and we can go into the village and stuff…' Harry rushed out. 'We can, can't we?'

'Yes… well there are some responsibilities I will still need to attend to,' Snape noted, snaking his arm around and looking to Harry who was still squeezed against his side. 'I have some ingredients to track down and it will be easier to go without you,' Snape said evenly. Harry blinked back at him for a moment before speaking again.

'Oh… potions ingredients… but I could come, couldn't I? I'll be good,' he offered slowly.

Snape shook his head.

'You will not wish to traipse around with me and I will have enough on my mind other than listening to you whining at me that you're bored…'

'I wouldn't whine,' Harry shook his head insistently.

'No, I've organized for you to go to The Burrow while I'm gone, I'm sure you won't say no to running amok with young Mr Weasley over there.'

'Oh… yeah,' Harry nodded, his arms loosening from around Snape's neck and looking down to the man's lap. ' Ron said he was going to ask Mr and Mrs Weasley if I could come over sometime… with you as well, over Christmas…'

'Yes, I got a note from Molly this morning regarding such a thing so I wrote back and said I would be most obliged if she could take you for a day or so.'

'So, it'll just be a day?' Harry looked back up

Snape nodded, 'Perhaps two if some ingredients are difficult to track down, some are in short supply this time of year and I used the last lot on that potion Sunday morning that got ruined for the second time in as many days.'

'Oh, that one,' Harry said in a rather subdued tone.

'I'll be gone the day after Boxing Day. I'll drop you at the Weasleys in the morning, yes?'

Harry let his arms drop back to his sides and looked thoughtful for a moment, causing Snape to wonder if sending Harry off to The Burrow for a day or so was not going to be as easy as he had envisaged, then, 'If we're going home for Christmas, can we get a Christmas tree?' Harry questioned suddenly.

Snape shifted in his seat and narrowed his eyes slightly.

'I do not see the fun in watching a tree slowly wither and die over a number of days and then have to dispose of it…'

'No, we _have_ to have a Christmas tree… even if it's one of those really crappy fake ones!' Harry insisted.

'Language,' Snape rebuked immediately, tapping Harry across the bottom though feeling satisfied that Harry had not pressed the point about being left at The Burrow and a little relieved at seeing a glimmer of the old Harry back in action.

'Sorry,' Harry said, slapping a hand to his mouth for a second. 'But we will, won't we… I'm gonna make sure we do!' He exclaimed.

Snape sighed and brought a hand up to rub at his temple.

'Go and eat your pudding,' he ordered after moment, giving Harry a firm nudge back to his seat, 'and then you have an appointment with the bathtub.'

* * *

Harry sunk down lower into the warm water so that it came up over his chin and blew a few bubbles into the surface, feeling more contented than he had felt in a week. A few splashes went up his nose from the bubbles and he brought a hand up only to notice he now had prunes for fingers. Oh well, he'd stayed in longer than normal but it didn't matter, the water was still fairly warm and he'd been sitting there imagining and planning Christmas – his first proper Christmas!

Just thinking about it sent a wave of happy contentment through him instead of being wound up about everyone whispering about him, thinking he had something to do with the Chamber and this… Heir of Slytherin.

Ever since Lockhart's class on Monday Harry had felt that the curiosity and suspicion, which had been surrounding him ever since the Parseltongue incident and Bumble, had intensified. People just seemed to be avoiding him in the corridors, skirting away from conversations and going off to whisper in huddled groups…almost like they thought _he_ was the Heir! Christmas had given him something else to focus on now and take his worry away over whether Snape was feeling regret over his decision to become a parent to him as well.

Part of him had been instantly deflated when Snape had said he was going off on work stuff during the Christmas break (and leaving him behind because it was _easier!_) instantly seeing it as a connection to what he'd overheard during Ogin's visit but inside he couldn't stand that thought so he'd brushed it aside.

It _was_ only for a day, two at most, and he would have wanted to go around to The Burrow at some point anyway. Besides, he had been responsible for mucking up Snape's last potion and wasting the ingredients so he could hardly complain about the man having to go and get a new supply, could he?

It wasn't as if Snape was dumping him for the whole break; they would have plenty of time to still do stuff _and_ have Christmas day… wouldn't they? Harry thought convincingly to himself.

Another wave of happiness bubbled up within him at the thought and all his worries of the past week retreated to the back of his mind.

'What are you doing in there?' Snape's voice came through the door after a sudden knock.

'I'm in the bath,' Harry called back as if Snape was a little dim for asking.

'You've been in there for over half an hour…it's time to get out.'

'But the water's still warm,' Harry began, surreptitiously turning the tap on again to let some new hot water flow.'

'If that is the tap going, Harry…'

'There's still bubbles!' Harry countered, trying a different track but knowing his fingers were getting beyond prunes.

'I don't care if there's dancing leprechauns, you have one minute to get out and get dried off or I'm coming in there to do it myself,' Snape threatened which instantly got Harry moving.

'Alright, I'm getting out,' he called back, stepping out of the bubbly bath and grabbing his towel from the railing.

He emerged five minutes later in his pyjamas and a slightly sheepish look on his face. Snape looked up from the pile of parchment before him.

'I'm surprised your skin's not shriveled up,' he commented a little dryly.

'My fingers are a little bit,' Harry answered, holding his hands out to Snape as he neared the man's desk. 'The water was nice,' he added, shrugging as Snape glanced at the prune-like fingers waving in front of his face. 'What are you doing?'

'Marking,' Snape answered, taking his quill up again. 'I have 5th and 6th year essays to get through before tomorrow…' Snape answered before growling under his breath and marking a large cross through an entire paragraph on the sheet before him.

'Maybe… if you didn't set so much homework, you wouldn't have so much to mark,' Harry offered.

'Oh, is that your professional assessment is it, Professor Potter?' Snape ground out as he shook his head and marked another cross.

'You set way more than the other teachers,' Harry noted, swinging a little on the arm of Snape's chair.

'Stop swinging,' Snape ordered, batting Harry's hands away as he kept his eyes set to the poor student's work before him. 'The other teachers do not set enough in my opinion, too much free time for children to get into mischief…'

'You're not going to set us too much from now until the holidays are you? It's only a week away,' Harry asked, though knowing from last year that Snape's lessons did not slow down in the slightest even when it was the last lesson before term was over.

'School does not finish until next week on the final bell of the final lesson, Harry, so do not think for one moment that I am going to let you become lazy over your school work just because holidays are coming.'

'I didn't mean that, I just meant… you know… less homework,' Harry said but wishing he hadn't said anything now. Snape would probably be on to him all week now just to make sure that he wasn't getting into holiday mode too soon.

'Are you going to be finished soon?' He asked, eager to change the subject.

'In a little while, I still have another pile to go.'

'I want to read…'

'Then go and read.'

'No, I mean with you,' Harry reiterated swiftly.

'I need to get this finished, go and get started and I may join you in a little bit… you may sit in my chair if you wish,' Snape offered.

Harry hesitated for a fraction of a moment. He didn't want Snape to be marking all evening… he'd been feeling really good since dinner after the talk about Christmas and how he and Snape would be going home for a few days. The man did look busy though, and perhaps slightly stressed, so a moment later Harry turned on his heel, exhaling a silent sigh as he moved off towards Snape's big armchair.

He couldn't focus on his reading though, all he could hear was the scratching of Snape's quill and intermittent growls of exasperation over various students lackluster work. Harry took a deep breath in and leaned his head back against Snape's armchair, unable to stop his thoughts turning back once more to the worries that made his stomach squirm uncomfortably.

'Everyone's talking about me… cause of what Lockhart said,' Harry said suddenly, letting his book drop to his lap, his eyes fixed across to Snape who was bent over a parchment with a hand at his temple.

'Hmm?' Snape registered vaguely and Harry opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by Snape's sudden growling. 'Dunderheads, all of them!' He barked, tossing the parchment aside and reaching for the next one.

Harry closed his mouth and pressed his lips together, running his thumb across the spine of his book.

'What did you say?' Snape questioned in a low voice, without looking up from his marking.

There was a second's pause before Harry answered softly.

'Nothing… it doesn't matter…'

* * *

Skipping a small stone across the grey surface of the lake, Harry made his way back up towards the castle after walking down to the station to wave Ron and Hermione off for the Christmas break. He could hear the chatter behind him of Professors Sprout and McGonagall, who had accompanied the students down and seen to getting the students on the train in an orderly fashion.

He and Snape were supposed to be leaving within the hour, at least that's what Snape had hurriedly told him that morning before he'd rushed off with a whip of his cloak around a corner. Harry had already packed ready to go the night before so he'd decided to take the longer route back up to the castle to wander past the lake and maybe see the giant squid off in the distance.

'Harry, don't dawdle down here, back up to the castle please,' Professor McGonagall called out to him from behind a moment later as a frosty wind blew across, rippling the lake's surface. He turned and nodded to her and watched as both she and Professor Sprout left the path leading around the lake to head up towards the castle entrance.

Harry made a move to follow but took one last look out across the lake only to notice something bobbing in the rippling water not far from the edge. Something black. He squinted his eyes slightly before making his way over to the edge in order to see what it was.

Upon getting closer the bobbing black item became a book… though a rather sodden one. How the heck did a book end up in the lake? Unless someone tossed it in there, Harry thought as he dropped to his knees and tried to paddle the rather frigid water towards himself to bring the book closer in. He managed to grasp it by his fingertips, though not before his foot slipped into the water, saturating him right through to his sock.

He grimaced at the feel of the icy water seeping in between his toes but stood up and flicked the book a few times in order to get the worst of the water off the cover.

'Mr Potter, inside now,' McGonagall's rather strict voice called over to him once again. He slipped the book inside his jacket before turning around and heeding McGonagall's order; following McGonagall and Professor Sprout back up to the castle and blowing on his hands in order to warm them up after their dip in the icy lake water.

TBC…

* * *

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews for chapter 13 (I know I didn't get all of my replies out for that this time, but I appreciate them all!!) It was great to hear from a few new readers as well :)**

**I was a bit premature in my warning of angst to come after chapter 13… it's still a chapter or so ahead (I gonna give Harry a half decent Christmas at least – I'm not that mean!!! Hahaha)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed**

**Trucklesinthetree**


	15. Tinsel and Trimmings Part 1

**Hi all, sorry for the delay – this chapter got _completely_ out of control and so instead of not posting for another week or more I decided to split it into two and post the first part which is ready. I obviously miscalculated how much Christmas was going to take up as I got to about 7000 words and realised I hadn't even got to the Christmas tree being put up!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy and Part 2 should be following fairly soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Tinsel and Trimmings (Part 1)**

Landing with a heavy bump against the ground, Harry felt the icy chill sweep through him before anything else. Snape still had him around the waist and he opened his eyes hoping his head would stop spinning soon.

'I really don't like that,' Harry complained as Snape let go and pulled his heavy black traveling cloak around himself.

Harry blinked a few times against the icy air, taking in their surroundings. They'd arrived at the back of the house, the planting beds along the garden and the tall conifers down near the fence instantly recognizable. A slight sense of deja vu washed through him as this was exactly how he'd arrived just months earlier – of course he'd had no sense of where he was or who he was back then and what was to come – but it definitely felt good to be back, even if it was rather cold and icy about the place and the garden seemed a little worse for wear with little to show in Snape's planting beds. Harry vaguely wondered if the side garden, which was out of bounds due to the more potent varieties of plants usually there, was in the same state.

He didn't have long to ponder on that thought though as he felt Snape's hand against the base of his neck, prompting him forwards, and he obliged willingly. They'd arrived a little later than what Snape had planned, so Harry was eager to not eat up any more time than necessary seeing as it had been him that had delayed their departure…

'_Good, you're here,' Snape commented as Harry exited from his bedroom, smoothing down the front of his jumper. ' I hope you are ready to go, Professor Dumbledore is relaxing the wards around the castle for a short time to allow us to apparate straight… why are your shoes wet?' Snape stopped mid sentence, noticing a small puddle of water by Harry's left foot (and several droplets here and there along the floor of the living area, leading into Harry's bedroom) accompanied by a rather bedraggled sock, scrunched limply around the boy's ankle._

'_Oh…I um… it got wet coming back from the station,' Harry explained vaguely, looking down and scrunching his toes up within the sodden sock._

'_Have you been down by the lake?' Snape questioned instantly, putting two and two together at what had to be some sort of record speed, Harry thought. _

'_I slipped in,' Harry nodded._

_Snape sighed as he strode forwards. 'Why were you down there to begin with? You should have gone to the station and then came straight back again.'_

'_I did… I just walked a bit around the lake, I wanted to see the squid,' Harry explained as Snape got to his side._

'_Your jumper is damp as well,' Snape tutted, as he put a hand to the obvious wet patch on the front of Harry's jumper where he had put the sodden book as he'd made his way back up to the castle. _

'_What have you been doing?' Snape demanded._

'_I can dry it off,' Harry said quickly, reaching for his wand, which was tucked into the waistband of his jeans, 'and my sock too. We learnt warming charms the other day…'_

'_No, I'll do it, it'll be quicker,' Snape shook his head, whipping his wand out from the inside of his sleeve with lightening speed and pointing it down to Harry's sopping shoe._

A moment later and he was dry, curling his toes up within the newly dried sock and brushing his hands over the previously damp patch on his jumper.

'_Thanks,' he said as Snape evaporated the puddle of water Harry had left and the trail of drips along the floor._

'_Hmm,' Snape growled softly, casting Harry a swift reprimanding look before turning on his heel and casting his wand towards Harry's bedroom. 'Your trunk will be waiting at home,' Snape said after a moment as he tucked his wand back up his sleeve and then snatched up a heavy black traveling cloak._

'_You should have a jacket on as well over that jumper,' Snape intoned as he threw the cloak over his shoulders._

'_I packed it in my trunk, so I can't get it now,' Harry said, shrugging as Snape had just vanished his belongings, sending them on ahead. 'I'll be alright.'_

'_I suppose we will only be outside briefly, what about Hedwig?'_

_'I don't think she needs a jumper,' Harry said seriously before breaking down into a fit of laughter, knowing what Snape really meant but he was in a bit of a silly mood now at the thought of going back home any minute… and for Christmas too!_

'_Just calm down and stop being silly, you _know_ what I mean,' Snape chided swiftly._

'_Yes, I told her where we were going, I think she's already gone because I went up to the owlery earlier and she wasn't there. I've got her cage though,' Harry declared, reigning himself in and turning towards the sofa, producing Hedwig's cage a moment later._

'_Good, give it here and I will send it on with your trunk,' Snape ordered, holding his hand out to take the cage and then vanishing it a moment later._

'_Cool, wish I could do that then I wouldn't have to lug my school stuff around all the time… it would be easier too because everyone wouldn't have to worry about their trunks and stuff on the train…!'_

'_Stop blathering on and come here,' Snape ordered, picking up a small box of papers and books from his desk and then motioning with his hand for Harry to come to his side so they could apparate._

The two of them made their way around the side of the house, along the narrow stone path and through the squeaky gate to the front entrance, which was still obscured by the wild, overgrown trees sheltering the porch step.

Harry went ahead a few steps as they neared the weathered, wooden door and immediately noticed a small brown package sitting on the step.

'Hey, there's a parcel!' He exclaimed excitedly, shooting forwards and sweeping the package up before Snape could get there. 'It's for you,' he added, turning it over to see the written address on the front.

'Of course it's for me… stop shaking it and give it here,' Snape ordered, thrusting his hand out as Harry continued to inspect the package, making it rattle.

'What is it?' Harry enquired, turning it over in his hands once more before finally passing it over to Snape as ordered.

'Nothing of interest,' Snape said quickly, jangling the keys to the front door.

'Hey look, there's an address on the side of who sent it,' Harry noted, leaning in closer to read the small print before Snape grasped him around the shoulders and pulled him away, putting the set of keys into his hands instead.

'Nosy children often find they get more than they bargained for. Stop snooping and open the door so we can get inside,' Snape said briskly.

Harry huffed a little but unlocked the door a moment later and stepped inside the darkened house.

'Oooh, it's cold in here too!' He cried as he moved into the small, wooden paneled hallway as Snape stepped in and closed the door behind them.

'I'll get the fire started in a minute, get your shoes off,' Snape said, pulling his black traveling cloak off from around his shoulders and hanging it onto the nearby coat stand one handed as he held onto the mysterious package.

Harry bent down and pulled his shoes off, without untying the laces as usual, and then set them down beside Snape's heavier pair of boots that were still there, just like he had done that first day he had arrived back in the summer.

It felt so nice to be back. For the first time ever it felt like he was coming home after being at school. Blinking against the dimness he smiled, noticing his pictures still stuck up on the wall in the living room to the left.

'Right, I'm going to take these up to my study and then I'll get the fire started and put a drink on,' Snape said, heading towards the staircase.

'I want cocoa!' Harry said spiritedly.

'I would like,' Snape corrected pointedly, 'and we'll see, it depends on what is in the cupboard. I'll have to go into the town centre at some point tomorrow to get supplies,' Snape replied.

'Cool,' Harry nodded. 'I can come too…'

'Where are you going?' Snape questioned as Harry suddenly took off down the hall.

'Out to see if Hedwig's arrived,' Harry replied over his shoulder.

'She wouldn't have got here yet, Harry.'

'She might of, she's a fast flyer!' Harry called back, as he sprinted off to the back door.

'No running!' Snape called out with slight exasperation but Harry was already gone.

* * *

Harry curled his fingers around the mug of cocoa; his legs tucked up under him as he watched Snape put wood into the fire and then cast a starter flame into it from his wand.

'How do we floo now there's a fire there?' He asked, as the flames took hold and began to dance around in the grate.

'We don't,' Snape answered plainly, standing up and brushing his trousers down, 'at least not while a fire's burning. 'We'll use the one in my office if necessary.'

'We'll need it to get to the Weasleys,' Harry said informatively but then crinkling his brow up. 'But… what happens if we arrive by Floo at the Weasleys and they have _their _fire going… we'll get burned up!'

'Don't be silly,' Snape shook his head, putting his wand back up his sleeve.

'I'm not being silly, I'm scared!' Harry exclaimed at this sudden and rather worrisome revelation. 'We could end up like bits of charcoal!'

'The Floo connection doesn't work like that… besides, Mr and Mrs Weasley will know we are arriving,' Snape said firmly to Harry's sudden apprehension. He leaned over again and stoked the fire a little more as the flames continued to dance around.

Harry leaned his head back against the sofa and slowly took a long draw of his cocoa.

'So, we're going into the village tomorrow, yeah?' He asked as Snape finally seemed satisfied with the fire and took a seat in his old, worn armchair.

'One way or the other,' Snape nodded in confirmation, 'depending on the weather…'

'I want to come as well,' Harry said, just to make sure he'd been heard.

Snape looked across to him.

'That won't really be necessary, I'm only going for food and supplies.'

'No, I want to come,' Harry said with ardent determination, sitting forwards again in emphasis. 'I want to look around the town _and _we have to get a Christmas tree!'

Snape couldn't leave him here… he needed to go into the village to still look for a present! He hadn't found anything that had seemed appropriate for the man out of Fred and Georges' Hogsmeade catalogues and he was hoping he might come across something in the town. He had a back up plan but it would be good to get something that Snape seemed keen on.

'_Please_, I want to come!' Harry said, resorting to a hint of whining.

'Harry, _do not_ whine at me… I'll decide in the morning and I expect you to accept my decision without the carryon,' Snape warned.

'But - ' Harry started before being cut off by a swift click of Snape's fingers.

'Enough,' Snape reiterated again with a clear edge to his voice that meant the discussion was to be over with.

Harry closed his mouth knowing there was no point in trying to press the issue any further right now. Snape never responded well to continued whining or being railroaded. He turned his attention across to the fire instead and watched the flames dancing around the wood for a moment.

'Do you think we'll get snow?' He asked after a minute or two. 'I hope so… I really want to make a snowman, a proper one!'

'Perhaps,' Snape nodded vaguely as he held his own mug of black tea in one hand and perused the top half of a folded newspaper held in the other. His dark eyes flicked up from the paper a second later however to fix on to Harry with a slightly disdainful expression. 'You don't really want to go rolling around in snow do you?'

'No, I want to make a snowman,' Harry stated with clear intentions again.

'Ridiculous, rolling balls of snow together and then sticking a carrot in it for a face…' Snape grumbled. 'Asking for frostbite on your fingers… Where are you going now?'

'Just looking outside,' Harry said, making his way over to the heavily draped windows after putting his empty cocoa mug down. 'It's fun building snowmen, _you _should try it.'

'No thank you,' Snape said grimly.

Harry sighed as he pulled the heavy drapes apart and stuck his nose to the window.

'You never have any fun… what if I want to have a snowball fight?'

'Then you can wait until you get to The Burrow and don't come crying home to me when a clod of airborne snow has broken your nose,' Snape uttered plainly.

'Can I go and ride my bike?' Harry said suddenly, changing the subject out of the blue.

'Now?' Snape questioned, raising an eyebrow at Harry's request. He shook his head a moment later. 'No, it's too cold for that…'

'But I might not get another chance these holidays if it starts snowing!' Harry pleaded, letting the curtains fall back across the window. 'You didn't let me bring my broom, why can't I take my bike out? _Please_? Just for a little bit?' Harry continued, moving over to Snape's side.

Snape considered it for a moment, looking towards the window even though the curtains were drawn again.

'Come on…please,' Harry added, putting his hands down on the armrest and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

'Don't '_come on'_ me,' Snape countered swiftly, setting his eyes firmly onto Harry as the boy jiggled around at the side of him. 'Oh, very well… if it gets it out of your system,' Snape nodded a moment later, waving his hand as if in defeat. 'It'll give me a chance to sort out something for dinner anyway.'

'Ok,' Harry said victoriously, already on his way out of the room.

'Put your jacket on!' Snape called out to him. 'If I look out there and see you without it you'll be in bed by seven, young man, you hear me?'

'I know!' Harry called back happily from out in the hallway.

Snape winced as Harry's footsteps pounded up the staircase to his bedroom. There was a muffled clunk from upstairs and then footsteps again and then a bang of the back door.

He shook his head slightly and stretched his long legs out in front of him as silence permeated around the room. What was it with children and always seeming to change their minds every blasted minute! Just half an hour ago Harry had been hopping around in the kitchen prodding Snape to get on with making the cocoa because he was cold and now, here he was, willingly going out into the icy air just to ride around on his bike. Still, at least the boy seemed a little more like he was back to his normal self compared to what he had been over the last week or so. He seemed to have that spark back in him, which had seemed fairly elusive lately. Perhaps the child _had_ just needed a break from everything going on at Hogwarts after Bumble and the Parseltongue incident and being witness to the bloodied writing on the wall…

As much as Harry's continued chatter and boundless energy and his troublesome sense of curiosity had often caused him headaches, Snape found a sense of relief that Harry seemed to have a sense of his old self back again. The boy was a handful, of that he was of no doubt, but he'd missed that energetic spring in the boy's step, the restless chatter and the pestering over incidental things.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, hearing the creak of the side gate a moment later. Leaning over to the window he swept the heavy curtains aside to catch a glimpse of Harry, jacket on, wheeling his treasured bike down the paved, stone driveway to the gravel road which edged onto the expanse of thick forest.

* * *

Harry spent a good twenty joyous minutes riding up and down the road in front of the house, not minding the icy wind biting at his face. He rode in figure 8's and circles and stood up off the seat and peddled as fast as he could for several meters before stopping and turning back to go the other way. It really hadn't been that long ago that he and Snape had been out here when he'd learnt to ride a bike for the first time.

Harry grinned to himself as he peddled, remembering Snape's recommendation for a cushioning charm during that first bike ride, which he'd flatly refused… until he'd fallen off on his first go, landing heavily on his backside. Despite falling off, that had been one of his favourite days whilst saying with Snape during those summer holidays - spending time with the man like that. Hopefully this Christmas break could be just the same!

The wind rustled the trees along the edge of the forest as Harry peddled back and forth, up and down the quiet road. Tomorrow, hopefully, he would go with Snape into the town and they'd get a Christmas tree and decorations and he'd have some time to look around for a present for him… though he really had no idea what yet!

Turning around and standing up from the bike seat once more he vaguely wondered if Snape had already got him a present. Maybe that was the package that had been on the front door step when they'd arrived earlier! Snape _had_ been pretty quick to take it out of his hands.

He thought through all the possibilities it could be for a moment as he zigzagged back and forth across the road. It could be his art supplies! It had definitely rattled when he'd shaken it…

A car came a moment later; the first one he'd seen as the road was usually quiet, being out of the way from the main town center. He moved off to the side and the car passed by slowly, the driver waving to him with a cheerful smile. Harry raised his hand to wave back, only then noticing how cold and stiff his fingers had become out in the icy air.

Inside, Snape sat at the wooden kitchen table, while the pot of water on the stove began to boil, rifling through the stack of old local newspapers, which always piled up when he was away. No matter how many times he told them not to deliver to him, they were always there, waiting for him like some ancient tome – weathered and yellowed from sitting there so long. Still, perhaps they could actually come in use this time around… he could get some ideas on supplies to get tomorrow from in town, especially food wise for over the Christmas break.

He bent over the latest newspaper, which held various advertisements of 'specials' from the local butcher and corner store, and began making mental notes of possible items to add to the list for tomorrow, when he heard a sudden sound from behind and then felt an icy freeze press against both sides of his face.

'Ha ha, cold huh?' Harry said cheekily as Snape spun around to find the boy standing there behind him with his hands outstretched – his fingers obviously the frosty culprits.

'Hmm,' Snape growled in a low tone as he grasped Harry by the wrists before the boy could escape, 'thank you for that delightful entry.'

He pulled Harry closer to him, noticing the boy's flushed cheeks and rosy tip to his nose from the icy air outside.

'You are in need of some gloves tomorrow, I think,' he noted plainly as he clutched Harry's cold hand in his for a moment. 'I'll pick some up tomorrow from the village for you.'

'I can get them myself tomorrow,' Harry said quickly, trying to wriggle away, noting that Snape made no mention of him being with him.

'I said we will see tomorrow if you will come, did I not?' Snape countered, letting go of Harry's hand and standing up as the water in the pot began to boil fiercely.

'Ugh, I don't want to be stuck here by myself,' Harry moaned as Snape flicked the newspaper on the table closed.

'Do not whine,' Snape scolded once more. 'I said we will see what the weather is like, now go and sit in front of the fire for a moment and thaw your hands out, then come back here and you can help me with dinner,' Snape ordered without fuss.

Harry moaned again but turned around and headed into the living room with a slight push in the small of his back from Snape, which couldn't be ignored.

'I hope you put your bike away where it is supposed to be?' Snape called out to him a moment later to which Harry replied with a resigned sounding 'yes'.

'I can practically ride with no hands now, you know?' Harry added excitedly from the living room a moment later as Snape poured some rice into the boiling water. 'That's pretty good for not having ridden for months!' He declared fervently

Snape shook his head and banged the wooden spoon down against the side of the pot. Of course the child, who seemed to have no sense of self preservation whatsoever and who delighted in doing flips and tumbles on his broom and risking his neck would want to test his limits on his muggle contraption.

'And do you think I am rather happy to hear that?' Snape called back. There was a moment's pause and then… 'Probably not… but it is pretty cool to do!' Harry rushed out enthusiastically before suddenly emerging in the doorway once more.

'Foolhardy, is more the word I would use to describe it,' Snape said plainly as he put the lid on the pot and set the wooden spoon down, giving Harry a rather meaningful look.

'My hands are thawed,' Harry announced, advancing into the kitchen and looking around to see what was happening.

'You've hardly been in there a minute,' Snape replied, frowning at Harry's show of his hands.

Harry shrugged, 'I'm gonna help with dinner, what are we having?'

'Rice,' Snape answered, deciding against fighting with the boy to get him back in front of the fire for a little longer.

'Is that all?' Harry asked a little skeptically, looking around again as if he was hoping Snape had already put something out ready to eat.

'There's a tin of tomatoes in the cupboard to use as well as some tuna, get those out for me please,' Snape instructed, inclining his head towards the cupboard.

Harry did as he was asked and a moment later set the tin of tomatoes down on the counter though he held onto the tuna and turned it in his hands several times looking suddenly a little melancholy.

'Please don't tell me you do not like tuna because that's all we've got until tomorrow,' Snape said swiftly, seeing Harry's expression.

'No, it's fine,' Harry said softly, putting the tin down. 'I was just thinking about Bumble… it'd be good if she was here for Christmas too…'

Snape cleared his throat as he stirred the spoon around the rice a few times.

'Yes… well we have to accept that she's not and not dwell on it. Once the Mandrake's are ready she'll be fine,' Snape said firmly before striding over and thrusting the wooden spoon into Harry's hand. 'Go and stir the rice for me and I'll see to this,' Snape said, hoping being responsible for the rice would distract the child's thoughts.

'Yeah, I know. She'll be alright, with you brewing the potion,' Harry nodded at Snape's words before taking the offered spoon and moving over to the pot of rice. 'I just wish she was here as well, that's all…'

The dinner was plain but enough and Harry enjoyed having the meal there at the table with Snape, talking with him about Christmas plans and practicing his new 'no hands' trick on his bike and seeing Ron over the holidays. It was nice having dinner there with no distractions from meetings or potions needing to be check on or reports needing to be finished off for a change. Just time to talk… though as usual he did most of the talking whilst Snape merely nodded and murmured acknowledgements a few times along the way as well as scolding him over talking with his mouth full or licking his knife.

There was no dessert to be had from the rather bare cupboard so after a quick washing up session in which Harry dried and put away, Harry had another mug of cocoa and a couple of plain biscuits which he found still in the biscuit tin.

Curled up on the sofa in front of the warm, roaring fire with his mug of cocoa whilst Snape sat in his armchair, writing out the list of things to get from the village center the next day, Harry began to feel a little drowsy after a time and after twice almost nodding off and spilling the last bit of his drink Snape sent him off to get ready for bed.

Any other time he most likely would have tried a protest demonstration since it was the holidays and still fairly early, but he was rather tired and when Snape ordered him upstairs he nodded and went off without a fuss. Apparating and then all that bike riding out in the icy, cool air must have taken it out of him.

Within half an hour he was asleep and didn't hear Snape come in and lay an extra blanket across the bed.

* * *

'Here, put this on as well and then wait for me by the front door,' Snape instructed as he strode back into the kitchen where Harry was pulling on his jacket. He handed over a black, threaded scarf, which Harry took and wrapped around his neck with a wide grin on his face.

It was just gone nine thirty in the morning and Harry was rather relieved (and a little elated) that Snape had decided that he could accompany him into the town center after all. Harry vaguely wondered if his pestering the day before, which he'd systematically continued that morning over a bowl of porridge, had done the trick.

It was always a risky thing to accomplish with Snape as the man hated any kind of whining and pestering and the outcome could go two ways depending on the man's mood at the time. One, he could relent if he was in a fairly accommodating mood and allow Harry to do what he'd been badgering him about, or two, he could announce he'd had enough and send Harry off to his room for some peace and quiet with a warning that if it was mentioned again his backside would get the answer.

Fortunately for Harry, Snape seemed to be in one of his more accommodating dispositions that morning and it wasn't long before they both exited out the front door and began their walk into town.

There certainly was a frosty bite to the air and Harry kept his hands thrust deep into his jacket pockets for most of the way.

As soon as they arrived in the town center Snape made a beeline for the corner store and Harry suddenly wondered if Mr Edwards would still be there. The last time they had seen him had been at the fair when his dog had bitten Snape quite badly on the leg, which had then set the whole thing in motion for Harry to get his memory back as to who he was (and who he was staying with!).

A bell rang as Snape pushed open the door and Harry stepped inside first, the stack of red baskets and the rows of wooden shelving packed with food supplies and other items instantly bringing a sense of familiarity back. He pulled his hands out of his pockets as Snape stepped in beside him and shut the door.

Harry noted a couple of other people in the store as Snape picked up a basket from the top of the stack and handed it to Harry.

'Here, you take this one and I'll have another. That should be enough to carry what we need,' Snape said as he pulled his list out from an inside pocket of his coat and snatching up a second basket.

'Ah, Mr Snape!' A sudden jovial voice boomed out and they both turned towards the counter to see Mr Edwards standing there, running a hand through his still tangled beard, his nose slightly red on the end.

'Hello, Mr Edwards,' Harry replied, stepping up to the counter before Snape could make any kind of response.

'Lovely to see you again, young man,' Mr Edwards said, nodding a little. 'My, you've grown since I saw you last, your uncle's been feeding you up right, eh? How are you?'

'Good thanks,' Harry said brightly as Snape stepped up to his side. Mr Edwards' attention moved to Snape and he looked slightly awkward for a moment.

'How… how is the leg, Mr Snape? I do hope no permanent damage…' He said smoothly though a little hesitant in it's delivery.

'Thankfully not, no,' Snape answered evenly, his dark eyes unwavering from Mr Edwards.

'Good… very good,' Mr Edwards nodded, still pulling at the end of his beard as Snape remained silent. 'I really did feel terrible about that… what a way to finish a pleasant afternoon!' Mr Edwards added after a few more moments of silence, his eyes moving between Harry and Snape now a little awkwardly.

'We've come to get supplies for over Christmas!' Harry piped up, deciding it might be a good idea to change the subject as Snape continued to stand there with eyes fixed to the chubby man and seemingly making no move to continue any type of conversation.

'Good, good,' Mr Edwards nodded, taking Harry's change of subject up with enthusiasm, 'You know, I've heard we could be getting a little snow later on, so a good thing you have come in when you have.'

'Snow? Really?' Harry exclaimed excitedly, swinging the basket absently at his side before he realised it was banging into the side of Snape's leg.

'That's what I heard on the radio this morning,' Mr Edwards nodded, his chubby stomach buffering up against the inside of the counter. 'May get some snow men this Christmas yet, eh?'

'Cool,' Harry nodded, grinning up at Snape whose lips thinned a little with obvious distaste before taking Harry by the shoulders and turning him towards the shelving.

'Come on, enough talk, we have groceries to get and if there is some weather coming in I want to get home as quickly as possible,' Snape instructed, prodding Harry forwards towards the tinned soups.

'Well, see you in a bit then,' Mr Edwards called out to them as they moved off.

'Right, you can pick out four or five tins of soup and then get a bag of rice while I go and collect some vegetables,' Snape ordered, waving his hand towards the various rows of soup tins before moving off down towards the back of the store.

It took them fifteen minutes to collect everything that Snape had on his list from the store (including a couple of extra items that Harry managed to sneak into his own basket and Mr Edwards tallied them up before Snape could stop him). Harry looked steadily ahead as Mr Edwards packed the block of caramel chocolate and a large bag of salt and vinegar crisps into bags, feeling Snape's disapproving eyes on him.

'Don't you dare ask me for anything more this morning,' Snape growled softly as he swept the bags of the counter after paying.

'I won't,' Harry said, shaking his head, 'but we're still getting a Christmas tree… aren't we?' He suddenly asked, wondering if he'd just done his dash with that after being rather sneaky.

'Christmas tree, eh?' Mr Edwards said, passing Snape his change and picking up on Harry's question. Not many left that I saw this morning, you better get there quick if you do want one, lad.'

Harry instantly looked back up at Snape with a sense of urgency.

'Oh quick, we don't want to miss out,' Harry exclaimed, swiping the last bag off the counter so fast the bottom of it tore and a tin of pumpkin soup fell out and noisily rolled across the store floor.

'Just calm down,' Snape griped curtly as Harry picked up the tin and put it into a new bag that Mr Edwards was holding out for him.

'I don't wanna miss out, I want a Christmas tree to decorate!' Harry insisted as Snape transferred the rest of the items over.

'If you go further up this street you'll find the seller up there,' Mr Edwards informed them, his eyes twinkling at Harry as the boy began to bounce up and down impatiently at Snape's side. 'Having Christmas at your uncle's then are you?'

'What?' Harry queried, only then registering that Snape had told the man the previous holidays that he was his nephew. 'Oh… er… I guess so…'

Snape looked down at him for a moment before casting his dark eyes back up to meet Mr Edwards.

'Actually, I have full custody now,' Snape informed him smoothly a second later.

'Oh, I see…' Mr Edwards said, his eyebrows raised with slight surprise, 'I didn't realise… Well…' he cleared his throat before turning his attention back down to Harry, the glint back in his eye in a second, 'be sure to keep him on his toes then, lad, won't you?' He exclaimed jovially and giving Harry a hearty wink.

Harry grinned back as Snape exhaled sharply under his breath at Mr Edwards comment before taking Harry by the collar of his jacket and turning him towards the door.

'Bye,' Harry called back over his shoulder as Snape pulled the door open, causing the bell to tinkle vigorously.

'Have a happy Christmas, lad, and to you Mr Snape,' Mr Edwards replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Back out onto the street Snape extended his strides as Harry followed after him with the soup bag swinging.

'That man has absolutely no idea…' Snape growled under his breath before turning to look down at Harry appraisingly. 'I suppose we should go and see this tree seller…' he noted slowly after a second. Harry grinned happily. How was it that Snape could say the most brilliant thing in such a snarky voice?

He increased his speed a little, swapping his bag over to the other arm and then taking hold of Snape's hand. A warm feeling running through him as they continued to make their way up the high street.

'Ten o'clock tomorrow morning,' Snape uttered, stuffing the docket into the inside pocket of his coat as he and Harry turned away from the last of the Christmas trees for sale. Mr Edwards had indeed been right in that there were very few left but Harry had had his wish and had picked out one, as well as some decorations including some silver tinsel and some gaudy baubles, which would all be delivered to them, along with the tree the next morning.

'Thank you,' he said again to the seller, gripping Snape's hand again and feeling the warmth spread through Snape's glove into his fingers.

'Gloves,' Snape said a moment later, feeling Harry's icy fingers.

'Oh, can't I go off and look around for a little bit on my own?' Harry asked as Snape began to walk towards a nearby clothing shop, which had a display of children's winter clothes in the window.

'You want your fingers to freeze and drop off, do you?' Snape questioned as they reached the door to the store and Harry looked at the window display a little skeptically; The clothes looked a little young for him, he was twelve after all!

'No, but I really want to look around and you'll want to go soon!' Harry pleaded a little more intently as he still needed to go off and look for some sort of present for Snape. He'd taken some money out of his tin, which he'd been saving up from his pocket money, that morning to hopefully get the man something.

Snape sighed and stared at the display in the window himself before waving his hand out towards the street.

'Alright, but not too long… and don't complain if I get you gloves you don't like. I'll meet you back outside the general store in half an hour, yes?' Snape instructed to which Harry nodded, although he was already off down the road.

* * *

'Did you get them?' Harry asked half and hour later as he made his way over to where Snape was standing against the wall outside the general store. Snape pulled out something from one of the bags he had and passed them over.

'Put them on now, I don't want your hands freezing up on the way home,' Snape instructed as Harry took the offered bundle.

Harry was rather relieved to see that Snape hadn't ended up picking out some childish set of gloves for him as the window display had encouraged. No cutesy dragons or polka dots or anything. Rather, the gloves were dark blue in colour with a faint strip of grey running through them.

'Oh, thanks, I like them!' Harry exclaimed as he shifted a bag he now had with him and slipped the pair of woolen gloves on, banging his hands together a few times to get the blood running.

'What have you been up to?' Snape queried, his dark eyes dropping to the mysterious bag Harry now had swinging from his arm and giving it a probing look.

'Just getting something,' Harry shrugged vaguely, moving the bag over to the other side under Snape's studious gaze. Snape raised a slightly dubious eyebrow at him.

'I thought you were saving your pocket money up?'

'I am… I just needed to get something, that's all.'

Snape exhaled out into the cold air and picked up the other bags at his feet.

'I just hope for your sake that it is not something which I will disapprove of…' he stated, deciding to leave it be for now. 'Come, we need to get home…'

'Ohhh look… it's snowing!' Harry called out with sudden excitement as sure enough several flakes began to fall, landing on Snape's black coat and decorating his lanky black hair with glistening flakes. 'I was hoping it would!'

The sky had become a lot darker since they'd arrived and the icy wind was still blowing fairly intensely; now with the added snow the trek back home would not be particularly pleasant.

'Yes, you were… though it is a shame we are now going to have to walk home in this,' Snape answered grimly to Harry's clear excitement.

'Oh, you don't want to walk home now, it's going to really start coming in,' a sudden voice said from behind them and they turned to find Mr Edwards standing there again this time puffing on a pipe. 'You could get the town clipper bus, it leaves in about five minutes from just up the road,' Mr Edwards offered as Snape said nothing. 'Would take about half an hour to get near your place down on Grayson Pass, but it might be worth it,' he added, looking down and smiling at Harry as a puff of smoke mixed with the icy air.

'Yeah, let's get the bus,' Harry enthused immediately, tugging on Snape's sleeve as if trying to pull him up the street.

'Stopping pulling at me,' Snape ordered firmly and Harry stopped but grinned at him sheepishly.

'It'll be better, 'cause then we won't have to carry all these bags home too,' Harry added, realising he was excited about the snow but lugging all the groceries and other things back was not going to be that much fun.

Snape exhaled, looking down the street for a few seconds in contemplation before turning back to Mr Edwards.

'Where do we get it from?'

Mr Edwards nodded approvingly, puffing out his rather rotund belly for a second.

'Just up there, better hurry though as it goes on the half hour which is in a few minutes.'

'Right, take this one,' Snape immediately said, passing one of the grocery bags over to Harry for him to carry along with his other mysterious one and then taking hold of Harry by the wrist and prompting him forwards off up the street.

'Bye, Mr Edwards,' Harry called over his shoulder and Harry saw the man wave back before Snape chivied him to walk faster.

They made it just in time as when they arrived at the stop the bus was just pulling in alongside them. Harry stepped up behind an elderly couple and a young girl with a pair of headphones on her ears as Snape transferred the grocery bags into his other hand and rummaged in his pockets presumably for some change. The bus was remarkably warm as they climbed aboard. The driver seemed to have some low heating running.

'How much to Grayson Pass?' Snape questioned the driver once the girl and the elderly couple had paid for their tickets and moved down the isle to their seats.

'Don't go along Grayson Pass,' the man said roughly, shaking his head. 'I can drop you at the T-junction at the end of Waverly, on the corner there.'

Snape grimaced slightly at the news but then murmured his consent.

'I suppose that will have to do, how much?'

'Two pounds forty for you and a pound ten for the kid,' the man said, jerking his head down to Harry.

Snape dropped some change down and then took the two tickets, which printed out from a little machine at the driver's side.

'How long will it take?' Harry asked as he and Snape walked down the isle and found a seat on the right hand side.

'Mr Edwards said about half an hour, not that that's anything to go by, the bus doesn't even go down Grayson!' Snape growled under his breath, in the same tone of voice he often used for Professor Lockhart, as he motioned for Harry to take the seat next to the window.

Harry slid in and put the two bags he was carrying down by his feet, surreptitiously folding the top down on his mystery bag as Snape slid in beside him and stuffed the remaining grocery bags down on the floor between them.

The windows were a little steamed up and Harry wiped his arm over to make a small circle in order to look out.

'It's really snowing now!' He stated as the bus pulled out and rumbled against the icy cold. 'You don't think we'll get snowed in do you? I saw a movie about that once… like a whole town got snowed in and…'

'No,' Snape answered, leaning back against the seat and stretching his feet underneath the seat in front, closing his eyes for a moment.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry rubbing his woolen-gloved hands together and then drawing patterns in the misty windows before leaning back against Snape as the bus rumbled on. He smiled to himself. It had been a good morning; he hadn't exactly got what he'd thought for Snape but his back up plan had so far worked out… he just needed some time to work on it now.

He folded his arms across himself and watched as the window slowly misted over again. The bus continued on, making Harry feel a little drowsy after a while from the continuous rumble of the engine and the warm heating. He leaned against Snape's side a little more and before he knew it his eyes began to drop.

Snape sat still, looking intently ahead as he ran over the plan for the next few days over in his mind. The Christmas tree that Harry had picked out would be delivered tomorrow morning, so that was sure to keep the child busy for a while as he seemed so intent on putting it up and decorating it… then Christmas day of course… and then dropping Harry off to the Weasleys before going on to collect his supplies…

He pulled his sleeve up slightly to look at the time, they'd already been on the bus for over a quarter of an hour and as far as he could see they were no where near Grayson Pass, it almost looked like they were on the other side of town altogether. He exhaled sharply before realising Harry's weight was against his arm and his fingers were feeling a slightly numb. He wrestled his arm out only then realising Harry had nodded off as the boy murmured something a little incoherently before snuggling back in against his side again.

Snape shook his head slightly; the morning hadn't been that overwhelming for goodness sake! But he had to admit that the drone of the engine and the warmth inside did cause a heightened sense of sleepiness. He wrapped his arm around to a more comfortable position, settling his hand on the side of Harry's leg as Harry pressed up against him in response and took a deep breath in.

* * *

'Wake up, we're almost there,' Harry vaguely heard Snape's voice as he felt a few light taps against the side of his leg. He blinked a few times before sitting up straighter and looking up at Snape a little hazily.

'Welcome back,' Snape said with a clearly amused smirk on his face. Harry looked towards the window but it was too misted up to see anything.

'Are we home?' He asked, wiggling back a little in his seat and noticing that most of the other people on the bus had now gone.

'Just about… did you have a nice nap?' Snape questioned smoothly, the side of his mouth twitching.

'I wasn't asleep!' Harry answered indignantly but his cheeks flushed slightly as he said it.

'I see, just resting your eyes then,' Snape nodded silkily before reaching down and gathering the bags together. 'Come on, get your things together,' he ushered before reaching up and ringing the bell to alert the driver.

The cool blast of wind hit them as they left the bus and made their way left up Grayson Pass along the edge of the forest towards home. Snow was still steadily falling and Harry, now feeling much more alert, couldn't help himself at poking fun at Snape's seemingly terrible 'dandruff problem which he might want to look into' which earned him a swift reprimanding look from Snape and the possibility of going to bed since he'd seemingly had such a tiring morning.

Once inside Harry placed the bag of groceries he was holding up onto the kitchen bench and then immediately set off towards the stairs.

'Get back here, where do you think you're going?' Snape said, stopping him before he'd even got out of the kitchen.

'To my room…'

'You can help me putting all this away first,' Snape ordered, opening the first bag and taking out some of the vegetables and passing them to Harry.

Harry sighed and set his bag down on the kitchen table before taking the vegetables and moving over to the fridge.

'Can't we just… you know… put them away by magic?' He queried, as he put a bag of mushrooms onto the first shelf.

'I could… you can't,' Snape answered, shutting a cupboard door and folding up the first empty bag.

'Cause of the underage thing?' Harry asked. 'That's stupid… it's not as if the Ministry are going to find out if I do because they can't tell,' Harry stated shrugging as if he'd made his point.

'The law is there for a reason and we are not going to flout it purely because of a… loophole, that is not the way it works, especially not in this house,' Snape said firmly.

'I may as well just give you my wand,' Harry sighed dramatically.

'If you wish to do so, I won't deny it would certainly give me a bit more peace of mind than I usually have,' Snape said silkily, looking at Harry expectantly who immediately shook his head.

'No! It's ok… I'll keep it,' he said quickly, realising what he'd said and not wanting to pass over his beloved wand even if he couldn't strictly use it. 'But… I was practicing all sorts of stuff last holidays and that was all ok, so…'

'That was a completely different circumstance and you know it, so do not try that with me,' Snape said sharply. 'There was a very good reason behind that, to get your magical ability back under control. That is now done and you are _not_ going to get special treatment purely because you are here and the law cannot tell the difference between your magic and mine.'

'I bet other magical parents let _their_ kids do magic at home,' Harry countered heavily, though knowing Snape was not going to back down no matter how much he tried.

'I'm sure there are, but I am not other parents,' Snape answered smoothly before thrusting the bag of potatoes into Harry's hands. 'There are rules and we are going to abide by them. A life lesson which I think you occasionally still need to be reminded of, understood?'

'Yeah, I guess,' Harry shrugged vaguely, but scowling slightly at the thought that all the groceries could have been put away by now if Snape would just relax a little!

'Are we understood?' Snape said again more pointedly, taking Harry by the arm and looking down an him intently as the answer he had gotten was less than satisfactory in his opinion.

'Yes,' Harry answered more clearly, looking back at Snape and knowing the man wouldn't leave it until he'd gotten an appropriate response.

'I hope so because I do not want to have to spend a Christmas dealing with any underage foolishness,' Snape warned, letting Harry go. 'Besides, magical ability is not a substitute for laziness as many children your age seem to think…'

'I know,' Harry said, as Snape had said those words to him several times before.

'Good, now put this bag of rice in the cupboard and then you may go,' Snape said, passing the bag over. Harry took it and placed it in the cupboard before turning around to see Snape picking up his bag, which he'd left on the kitchen table.

'Oh, not that one!' Harry said, bolting forwards and taking it from Snape. 'You can't look in that one!'

'Oh?' Snape said, an eyebrow quirking a little at the boy's sudden consternation.

Harry shook his head and folded the top of the bag over again carefully.

'Do we… do we have any paper or… like good parchment?' Harry then questioned, seemingly out of the blue all of a sudden.

'Paper? What kind of paper?' Snape queried, the bridge of his nose creasing up slightly.

'Just… like good stuff… or card,' Harry added, now bouncing slightly on his toes and looking expectantly at Snape.

'I suppose so, somewhere in my study,' Snape nodded.

'Well, can I have a sheet?' Harry asked.

'If you want to do some art for a while do you not have your sketch book with you?'

Harry shrugged, pulling at the bottom of his jumper.

'It's… it's not for art…' he said a little hesitantly, before sucking in his bottom lip and looking down at the bag in his hands. 'Can I go in your study and have a look?' He prompted.

'Oh, very well; Bottom drawer of my desk and do not go rifling through anything else, you hear me?' Snape warned as Harry nodded keenly and took off, the mysterious bag swinging in his left hand.

* * *

Harry found exactly what he was after right at the bottom of Snape's desk drawer – a good sized sheet of thicker parchment – and he rolled it up into a cylinder before exiting and pulling Snape's study door closed.

He knew Snape was wondering what he was up to and he had to admit it did look a bit suspicious, especially after practically snatching that bag out of the man's hands as if there was something completely ominous in there. Still, hopefully now he had what he needed he wouldn't need to ask for anything more and Snape's suspicious mind may move onto other things. He had lied a little… but only a white lie really…

Back in his room, Harry shut his door before uncurling the parchment and placing it flat down on his desk. He really needed to get started on this or there wouldn't be enough time to finish…all he had to do now was to make one final decision…

While he was standing there pondering, his eyes traveled over to his trunk, which was open at the foot of his bed and there, poking up from the side was the black, pointy corner of the book he had fished out of the lake just before leaving.

He'd almost forgotten all about the thing what with getting back home and then going out into town and getting ready for Christmas.

Without another thought he dropped down onto his knees and pulled the book out from being wedged in between his clothes and schoolbooks. Flipping it open he found himself slightly disheartened to see that it was completely blank on every page… yet the strange thing was there was not one sign of water damage on it. The book had been completely sodden when he'd pulled it out of the river; surely the pages should be all curled up and wrinkled, yet each one look perfectly crisp and new. Odd.

Harry closed it, running his hand over the black cover before standing up and placing it down on the far corner of his desk. Well, seeing as it was blank he may as well use it. He could use it for sketching practice or something.

Half an hour later and Snape called him down for lunch. Harry arrived in the kitchen sporting a rather broad smile across his face.

'What are you grinning so happily about?' Snape queried as he lifted the lid off the saucepan before him. 'What have you been up to?'

'Nothing really,' Harry answered, 'just stuff.'

'Stuff?' Snape repeated. 'That, coming from a twelve year old mischief finder, sounds rather ominous to me,' he added in a low smooth voice, eyeing Harry closely.

'Don't worry, nothing bad,' Harry said, shaking his head at Snape's assertion and pulling out his chair at the kitchen table.

'Put this on the table first before you sit down,' Snape said, handing over a plate with a few small bread rolls on it.

'What are we having?' Harry asked, craning his neck slightly to look over the counter at the saucepan, which Snape was stirring.

'Potato and leek soup,' Snape answered as he brought the saucepan over and filled up two steaming bowlfuls.

'Did you put the fire on 'cause it's nice and warm in here compared to my room,' Harry noted as he took his bowl and then sat down at his usual seat at the table.

'I'll see to that later, why do you have odd socks on?' Snape questioned, taking his own seat and noticing Harry's mismatched feet under the table.

'My socks were a bit wet from this morning so I took them off and put new ones on… they're odd ones from my drawer,' Harry explained.

'If your drawers were a little more organized you would probably find that matching pairs are not that hard to come by,' Snape said silkily as he reached for a bread roll and cut it open with his knife. 'In fact, perhaps that is something to keep you busy this afternoon –organizing and sorting your drawers.'

Harry immediately pulled a face.

'They are organized! The socks probably just went missing when I put them out for washing… Aunt Petunia always used to say - ' Harry began before pulling up swiftly. That was the first time the Dursleys had really been mentioned since Snape's guardianship. He fell silent and pulled his spoon through the thick soup, leaving a pattern through it as he did so.

Snape eyed him closely for a brief moment before clearing his throat and placing a bread roll on to Harry's plate a long with a slice of cheese.

'Yes, well _Aunt Petunia_ may have other…concerns rather than odd socks these days,' Snape said rather coolly as he took a spoonful of soup to his lips and blew across it.

Harry's eyes flicked up again and his brow furrowed once more.

'What do you mean?'

'Hm?' Snape answered, as if he hadn't even said anything.

'What do you mean… Aunt Petunia may have other concerns?' Harry questioned again watching Snape's face closely.

'Nothing you need to worry about,' Snape shook his head after a brief moment's pause, though Harry was sure he saw a slight smirk pull at the corners of the man's mouth for the briefest moment.

'I presume tomorrow morning you will be busy once the Christmas tree had been delivered?' Snape continued smoothly a second later.

'Um… yeah,' Harry answered slowly, still watching Snape carefully. 'But you're gonna help me too,' he added after a second, reaching for his roll and breaking it apart in his hands.

'I think that's more a task for you, don't you?' Snape replied briskly.

'No, it's Christmas and I want to do it together,' Harry said with sudden assertion. 'You have to… that's what, you know, families do,' he added quietly, looking down at his soup again.

Snape breathed out and tapped his fingers down against the table.

'Well, I suppose I could… oversee the proceedings, make sure you do not completely overdo the thing with those ridiculous baubles…' he said in a low voice to which Harry grinned to his leek and potato soup.

* * *

**Thanks for all you great reviews for the previous chapter. As usual I didn't manage to reply to all of you but I appreciate them all very very much! :)**

**Well, now onto part 2 – which is _actually_ Christmas!**


	16. Tinsel and Trimmings Part 2

**Tinsel and Trimmings, Part 2**

'It's here!' Harry called out as soon as he saw a small van pull up along the snow-covered street from his vantage point at the window. The side door opened and a man stepped out. Harry watched as he slid the side door aside and pulled out a red trolley and then set a long cardboard box and then another smaller one down onto it before trundling it up towards the house.

'The tree's here!' Harry shouted out again as he made his way to the door just as Snape stepped into the hallway.

'Alright, you do not need to announce it to the entire town,' Snape remarked, to which Harry grinned sheepishly just as there was a knock at the door. Snape stepped forwards and pulled it open with Harry hovering at his side.

'Snape?' The man said, looking at the clipboard in his hand.

'Yes,' Snape nodded, 'bring them into the living room if you wouldn't mind.'

The man acknowledged as Snape stepped back, pulling Harry with him to allow the man to trundle the red trolley over the threshold of the step and to the left into the living room.

'We've got one standard Christmas tree… and another box of decorations, that right?' The man questioned as he set the trolley upright and checked the clipboard.

'That's it,' Harry said, nodding as he stepped forwards and pulled the smaller box off from the trolley.

'Just need a signature and we're done,' the man said as he pulled the larger box containing the tree off the trolley and then handed the clipboard and a pen over to Snape.

Snape took it from him, moving his eyes away from Harry who was already kneeling on the floor, picking at the tape on the top of the decorations box.

'Looks like it'll be a proper white Christmas this year, eh?' The man noted as Snape scrawled his signature at the bottom and then handed it back to the man just as Harry loudly ripped a long piece of tape off in one go.

'Well, have a good Christmas,' the man stated, smiling, before taking hold of the trolley and moving back towards the front door.

Harry heard another brief exchange between the two men out in the hall before the door closed and Snape moved back into the living room a moment later.

'Where shall we set it up? Over there, by the window?' Harry asked eagerly.

Snape looked briefly across to where Harry was pointing and then nodded in agreement.

'I suppose that will be the most appropriate pla - not all over the floor!' Snape said swiftly but too late as Harry emptied the entire contents of the decorations box out on the floor in front of him.

He let out a heavy sigh and dropped his hand back down to his side as Harry looked up at him with a bright red bauble in his hand.

'We have to see what we have…'

'Do you not think it would be better to get the tree up and standing _before_ we start deciding on decoration plans?' Snape stated with one eyebrow raised. '_Someone_ is going to stand on those and break them.'

Harry looked down at the bauble in his hand and then at the pile on the floor in consideration of Snape's assessment.

'Yeah… I guess that makes sense,' he nodded after a moment before placing the bauble back into the box and began to scoop the rest of the items up again.

'I generally do make sense, do I not?' Snape noted pointedly. Harry looked up at him, still kneeling on the floor by the boxes before his face suddenly changed as he took hold of what Snape had just said.

'Hey, you said 'we' that means you're going to help, yeah? Not just watch?' Harry pressed on with keen enthusiasm before sliding over the Christmas tree box towards Snape's feet. 'You open the tree box and I'll pick up the rest of these,' he added assuredly.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's sudden forthright commands to him, which at any other time would have been followed by a reminder that he was not the one running the show, but after a moment Snape found himself pulling the tree box over towards the sofa, pulling his trousers up a little at the knees and then sitting down and starting to unpick the sticky tape. Harry's energized enthusiasm was clearly not going to be shaken and Snape couldn't help but notice the tug in his own chest at Harry's glowing expression as the boy gathered the previously strewn items and then industriously began picking at the tape at the other end of the tree box.

'Wow, it's taller than it looked yesterday, it's almost as tall as you!' Harry declared as they got the tape off and Snape lifted up the flaps and pulled out the two sections of the tree.

'Get the base out so we can fix it in,' Snape instructed as he inspected the two sections. Harry did so and then sat back on his heels, watching as Snape set the lower section in and tightened up the screws, which held it in place.

'Now, the top bit goes on…' Harry said, standing up and lifting the top section up with him.

'Just a minute, the bottom has to be straight first,' Snape said as he adjusted the lower section for a bit more, Harry waiting at his side, swinging the top part of the tree from hand to hand.

'Hurry up,' Harry stated after a moment, twirling the section now between his hands as Snape continued to adjust the screws. Snape stopped and gave him a swift look, which Harry immediately interpreted.

'Sorry,' he amended.

'I know you are excited but just calm down,' Snape ordered firmly, pointing a long finger at him. Harry pressed his lips together and then took a seat next to Snape on the sofa and waited while Snape fixed the screws in place so that the tree finally stood straight.

'There, that should do it, now you can put the top on,' he said.

Harry jumped up and wiggled the top section on before standing back to admire the tree even though the branches were still all bunched together and needed pulling apart and straightening out.

'I hope we've got enough tinsel and stuff,' he said as Snape folded down the flaps of the now empty box and vanished it with a flick of his wand.

Ten minutes later and the tree's branches were set as they should be and Snape carried it over to the corner it was going to stand in before Harry could start throwing baubles on with unrestrained enthusiasm.

'There, _now_ the decorations can go on,' Snape stated a second before Harry tipped the contents of the decorations box all over the floor again causing Snape to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose for a second. When he opened them again Harry was before him flourishing a long strand of silver tinsel under his nose.

'Here you are, you can do this bit,' Harry said enthusiastically, waiting for Snape to take the tinsel before moving back to his own long strand.

Snape stood there for a second, the long strand of silver tinsel dangling from his hand awkwardly as he watched Harry keenly throw the tinsel on the tree and then adjust it in the areas where it had bunched up too much.

'The whole bottom section needs some,' Harry prompted after a few seconds, as Snape still hadn't moved.

'Isn't tinsel supposed to be wound _around_ the tree?' Snape commented, looking at Harry's decorated top section where the tinsel was entwined this way and that, like a snake between the branches, with no order to it.

'I like it like that,' Harry shrugged.' Put yours on then,' he prompted again.

He stepped back, almost crushing a bauble under his foot (though not telling Snape that) and watched as Snape finally approached and wound the tinsel around with careful consideration so that each section was evenly spread.

After several more bits of tinsel came the baubles. Snape made a big fuss about spreading them out evenly to which Harry rolled his eyes, grinning, (from round the back of the tree) and continued to decorate his section his way. Besides, he didn't like it all neat and perfectly aligned… it reminded him too much of the Dursleys tree, which Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley always put up - all neat and trim with every bauble matching in colour and perfectly spread out with precision as if Aunt Petunia had measured the distance between each one with her tape measure. Horrible!

They worked on it for the better part of half an hour and finally the only thing left was a small angel for the top, which Snape handed to Harry who stood on his tiptoes to place her atop the tree; he then stood back with Snape and admired the work.

'Well, what do you think?' Harry asked as the man stood there looking at the bright and conspicuous object now adorning his bland living room.

Snape stood motionless, appraising it for a moment. The tree had two quite obvious sections – Harry's top half, which had tinsel and baubles and other ornaments hanging in every direction and possible spot; and Snape's bottom half, neat and ordered with the tinsel wound around and aligned perfectly with the baubles and other incidental ornaments methodical dispersed throughout.

'Have you ever had a Christmas tree before?' Harry asked, watching Snape's expression closely.

'No, I never felt the need,' Snape answered roughly.

'I've never decorated a Christmas tree until now,' Harry said softly after a pause. Snape rested a hand down on Harry's shoulder as they both stood there looking at their handiwork. 'I mean… not that I can remember, maybe I did with my mum and dad when I was really little,' Harry continued quietly, 'but not… not like this. Thanks for getting it,' he added.

Snape didn't respond but tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder and pulled him closer against him for a second.

'Oh no, we forgot the lights!' Harry suddenly exclaimed. 'You can't have a Christmas tree without lights…'

'No, we are not going back into the town to get some,' Snape shook his head, immediately interpreting Harry's pointed look to him.

'But…'

'We'll manage,' Snape answered in a measured tone of voice. 'Now, there is a letter on my desk in my study upstairs that needs sending off. If you could see to sending Hedwig off with it that would be one less thing for me to think about.'

'What's the letter for?' Harry questioned instantly.

'Nothing of concern for you,' Snape answered automatically.

Harry sighed but nodded in acknowledgement.

'Alright… but I still think we should get the lights… we could get the bus again in to - '

'Upstairs with you,' Snape said, turning Harry towards the door and sending him on his way with a light smack across the rear.

'Hey, that's no way to treat me at Christmas!' Harry exclaimed with mock indignation before grinning cheekily and running off towards the hallway stairs.

* * *

Snape turned the stove off and set two plates down onto the kitchen counter before moving out into the hallway and stopping at the foot of the stairs.

'Harry, lunch is out. Come down,' he called, leaning a hand against the bottom of the banister. There was no response, not even a creak of a door or the sound of footsteps. His face creased along the brow slightly and he cleared his throat.

'Harry, what ever it is you are doing up there, leave it and come down here, now.'

Still nothing. Snape exhaled heavily. If Harry had gone outside after he'd told him no there was going to be trouble, Christmas time or not.

He ascended the stairs to Harry's closed bedroom door. There was no sound issuing from inside so after a few seconds and still with a furrowed brow Snape rapped on the door and then turned the handle.

Harry was by his desk, his chair pushed back as if he'd just jumped out of it, and was madly gathering several sheets of paper together before turning to face Snape, pressing his hands down behind him on the gathered pile.

'I've been calling you for lunch. What are you doing up here?' Snape questioned closely, his dark eyes flicking down to Harry's desk, trying to see what Harry had been so intent on gathering.

'Nothing!' Harry said quickly and louder than necessary as he looked anxiously back at Snape.

'It doesn't look like nothing from where I'm standing… why are you looking like you've just been caught with your hand in the chocolate frog jar?' Snape asked in a low voice, stepping into the room over several discarded pieces of parchment, his sharp eyes not moving from Harry.

'It's nothing, I swear!' Harry said swiftly.

Snape raised a skeptical eyebrow. 'Where did all this come from?' He continued, motioning to the paper-strewn floor a second later.

Harry looked down to where Snape was pointing and shifted his weight from foot to foot for a moment.

'From your study, after I got the letter to send off,' Harry answered quietly. 'My sketch book is empty and I only needed a little bit… and I saw you had heaps in your drawer the other day…' he began to ramble off.

'Is that why you are looking so edgy, is it?' Snape queried.

'Um… I guess so,' Harry nodded after a second, leaning back against his desk a little more. 'I mean… cause I'm not really supposed to be in there and you said not to rifle through your stuff…'

'No, you shouldn't be, though I suppose I did send you in there to begin with,' Snape said evenly after a moment. He flexed his fingers at his side for a second before speaking again.

'Just ask me next time, and if you'd told me yesterday we could have got another sketch book from in town.'

'Yeah…' Harry nodded agreeably.

Snape shook his head slightly at Harry's skittish behaviour over a few sheets of paper.

'Leave all this and come down to lunch, please, and if you need something in future just ask me instead of skulking around in things you shouldn't be.'

'Yeah… sorry,' Harry said before turning around and carefully gathering the several sheets of parchment on his desk together a little more before following Snape out into the hallway and down the stairs.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he followed Snape into the kitchen. That had been close; the whole idea would have been ruined if Snape had seen! Luckily the man had given him the perfect excuse to cover up his flustering – he hadn't even thought anything of taking a few extra sheets from the man's study desk until Snape himself had brought it up and thankfully it had served as the perfect cover story!

Harry grinned to himself as he sat down at the table, completely oblivious to Snape's close attention to him.

* * *

'Can we play a game or something after we've done this?' Harry asked that evening as he dried off another dinner plate and set it to the side ready to be put away in the cupboard.

'A game? What kind of game?' Snape replied a little wryly.

'You know, like a board game or something from the cupboard, the ones Professor McGonagall bought over for me when I first got here,' Harry explained, opening the cupboard and setting the now clean plates inside. 'We didn't really play any of them when I was here before… how about checkers?'

Snape's eyebrow rose slightly as he pulled a handful of cutlery out of the soapy sink.

'Wouldn't you rather sit quietly and read with a cup of cocoa? That's always been your usual evening in the past, and sounds quite nice to me,' Snape intoned evenly a second later.

'Yeah, but not tonight, I want to do something else… what about a card game?' Harry continued, on undeterred by Snape lack of enthusiasm.

'Don't just throw them in, put them away in the proper compartments,' Snape scolded as Harry absently threw the handful of now dry cutlery into the drawer.

'Come on, what else are you going to be doing? Not reading boring old potions journals are you?' Harry countered with a roll of the eyes, pulling the cutlery out again and redoing it.

'I wasn't planning on it, but perhaps that is not a bad idea… and I know a certain young man who may benefit from joining me, actually, seeing as he has an increased interest in the area these days.'

'I'm not sitting reading that stuff; I'll be asleep in five minutes flat!' Harry declared. 'The only people who read and write that stuff must be stuffy old men in dingy old houses who…Oh, well I don't mean you…' Harry added quickly.

'No, of course not,' Snape intoned, giving Harry a rather wry look.

'Oh come on, _please_? Don't worry, I'll let you win a few times if you're worried about that,' Harry added with cheeky assertion a few moments later. 'You probably haven't played a lot of games, have you?' He continued on with an air of mock sympathy. 'You only learn by working at something, you know, and _practicing_… isn't that what you keep telling me about my spelling words?' Harry said with an unmistakable tone of satisfaction at his strategy.

Snape pulled the plug out from the sink and wrung the cloth out in his hands tightly before turning to Harry with his own expression of satisfaction clearly on his face.

'What a spectacular idea,' he noted evenly, folding the cloth up and putting it down on the sink. 'You finish drying up and I'll get set up, shall I?' And with a swift turn on his heel he was out of the room leaving Harry feeling like he'd just been outwitted, though he wasn't yet entirely sure how.

'P.I.Q.U.E… that's not a word,' Harry said as he leant forward and looked at Snape's square of paper. 'What's 'pickew' mean?'

'Pique,' Snape corrected, reaching down to the side of his chair and pulling out the dictionary for the fourth time. 'Here you go, you can check the spelling and see what it means at the same time,' he added, handing the dictionary to Harry with a small smirk on his face.

Harry sighed, taking the dictionary. He wasn't sure he liked this game all that much – 'Boggle' the box said – the whole thing was finding words in random letters against a timer.

He should have known Snape would grasp at anything that he considered educational and Harry had practically put the idea of playing this in Snape's mind himself after all his talk back in the kitchen about his spelling words and working at something and practicing to get better. Still, he couldn't complain really, it was nice just spending time in the evening like this, like it used to be before school and work and… other stuff got in the way… even if Snape was making him look up practically every second word in the dictionary. Well, maybe not that many, but enough.

'Found it yet?' Snape pressed, taking a sip of his drink as Harry ran his finger down one of the pages.

'It's not here,' Harry said, looking up and ready to snap the book shut.

'Yes it is, look again, more carefully this time,' Snape said, nodding his head slightly towards the dictionary in Harry's lap.

'If I'm right and it's not here then I get to stay up an extra hour,' Harry said firmly, running his finger down the page again.

'I'm not in the habit of making deals with twelve year olds,' Snape said, leaning back in his chair for a moment, 'but just this once… if it's not there then yes, you can have an extra hour,' he added, smiling as he swirled his glass around in his hands. 'But to make it fair… that means if it _is_ there then you get to go to bed an hour earlier, which would mean right about now.'

Harry looked up instantly.

'I didn't agree to _that_…'

'Is it there?' Snape asked smoothly with one eyebrow slightly raised.

'Yeah,' Harry said softly after a moment, 'but I didn't agree to that last bit!'

'I'll be kind and let you off if you can tell me what it means after reading the dictionary,' Snape said evenly, setting his drink back down.

He waited while Harry read the entry and then looked up.

'It means… like… something makes you interested or like curious about stuff…'

'That will do,' Snape nodded at Harry's answer. 'All right add up how many words you've got.'

'I've got six, that was a hard one,' Harry said counting down the list.

'Fifteen,' Snape said, writing the two scores down in the columns of the running tallies.

'Ah, you beat me again!' Harry exclaimed. 'Alright, my turn to shake,' he added, putting the lid on the letter shaker. Snape winced slightly as Harry shook it vigorously, the lettered dice rattling around loudly.

'Ok, that'll be enough,' Snape called out over the din. Harry gave it one final shake and then rattled it softly to make the dice fall into the slots evenly. 'Last game for tonight,' Snape added as Harry picked up his square of paper and his pencil from the floor.

Harry glanced up to the mantle of the fireplace to check clock there.

'Oh, but it's only just gone nine o'clock…'

'Which will leave just enough time for a cocoa before bed, yes?' Snape said firmly before leaning across and pulling off the lid of the shaker and then turning the timer over. 'Time's starts now.'

Five minutes later and Harry was busy adding up the scores in each column whilst Snape put the game away in its box.

'You won by thirty two points!' Harry exclaimed a little dismally as he wrote the final scores at the bottom.

'Well, perhaps next time I'll only win by twenty two,' Snape noted pointedly, standing up and handing the box to Harry. 'Put this away in the cupboard while I put the milk on.'

Harry did as Snape asked and then flopped onto the sofa, listening to the sounds from the kitchen of cupboards being opened and mugs being clinked together. He yawned and stretched out a little more across the sofa, casting his eyes towards the tree. He couldn't believe Snape had actually helped him with it! He'd honestly thought the man would just leave him to it, or at best just sit and watch but he'd actually helped; even if his bottom half of the tree was far too neat and ordered for Harry's liking.

He smiled to himself at the image of Snape standing there with the strand of tinsel in his hand; this was going to be a perfect Christmas… his first ever _proper _Christmas; the only thing which would have made it even more perfect was if Bumble was there as well. He could just see her, sitting in front of the warm fire, licking her paws and then stretching out in the warmth, but instead she was still at Hogwarts, all cold and stiff in a box, waiting for the mandrakes to mature.

'Sit up, please. I don't want it spilled everywhere,' Snape ordered a moment later, looming over Harry with two mugs in his hands. Harry pushed himself back up and took the mug Snape was holding out to him.

'Thanks,' he said, wrapping his hands around the warm mug and taking a big gulp of the cocoa. He leaned his head back against the sofa as Snape sat back in his armchair again, pushing the small, spindle-legged table they'd had Boggle on to the side and vanishing the cushion Harry had been sitting on.

'Why the long face?' Snape questioned after surveying Harry for several moments. Harry cast his eyes away from the crackling flames of the fire across to Snape but merely shrugged.

'Huh? Just thinking about stuff… what are we doing tomorrow?'

'Staying here is what we are doing,' Snape answered swiftly, drumming his long fingers against the china mug.

'It's Christmas eve tomorrow,' Harry added as if making sure Snape knew.

'Yes, I know it is,' Snape nodded curtly. 'I have plenty of things I can find for you to do, if you are unable to amuse yourself.'

'I hope it snows some more tonight,' Harry commented, not really hearing Snape's offer.

'I think we have had enough already, the thought of getting the house snowed in does not appeal to me,' Snape said simply, blowing across the surface of his mug.

'That wouldn't matter,' Harry said, shrugging again. 'You'd be able to move the snow by magic anyway… and it's not as if we'd be stuck here because we've got the floo…'

'Hmm,' Snape intoned in low voice at Harry's simple assessment.

'I want more snow so I can build a decent snowman… maybe tomorrow…,' Harry continued, turning back towards the fire, the light from the flames dancing across the baubles of the tree. 'Will you come out as well?' He added after a second, waiting for Snape's response.

Snape stared straight ahead, his lips pressed together tightly.

'Come on, you helped with the tree,' Harry pressed on, interpreting Snape's expression as one of aversion at the thought.

'I did, though that did not involve standing out in the icy cold while you traipse around rolling balls of snow together…'

'Come on, it'll be fun, I'll let you stick the carrot on,' Harry said with a cheeky look suddenly crossing his face.

Snape's eyebrows rose and he tapped his fingers against the side of his mug again.

'Oh, you'll _let me_, will you?' He said a little sardonically.

'Sure, and that's a better use for carrots _any day_,' Harry added heartily.

'Cheeky brat, just finish your cocoa and then it's off to bed with you so I can have some peace and quiet,' Snape said, shaking his head yet Harry caught the flash of amusement cross the man's face for a moment.

'I really wish we had lights for the tree,' Harry said after a moment of quiet contemplation between them.

'And I told you we're not going back into the town just for Christmas lights,' Snape countered firmly, taking a long gulp of his drink and then setting the mug down on the spindle-legged table.

'It kind of looks like lights… when the fire reflects on the baubles,' Harry noted as he tucked his legs further underneath himself and then took another gulp of his cocoa. 'Don't you reckon?' He asked once he'd swallowed.

'I suppose so,' Snape answered slowly.

Harry kept watching the dancing reflections across the baubles until a few seconds later he heard a sudden 'swish' and the baubles unexpectedly lit up; each glowing different colours and bringing the tree completely to life.

He cast his eyes across to Snape who was just tucking his wand back up into his sleeve with an inscrutable expression on his face.

'Did you just do that?' Harry said without really thinking.

'What do you think?' Snape noted smoothly, now resting his arms down on the armrests of his chair. 'You didn't think I was going to put up with you pestering me about damn Christmas lights for much longer, did you?'

Harry grinned, seeing through Snape's gruff tone, before pushing himself off the sofa and wrapping his arms around Snape's neck a moment later.

'Thanks,' Harry said softly to him, 'now it really looks like a proper Christmas tree.'

Snape didn't respond but wrapped an arm around the boy's back instead and pulled him closer against him. Harry leaned in against the armrest of the chair, his knees butting up against Snape's legs, as he was now a little too big to cocoon himself next to Snape and share the armchair as he had done in the past.

'I'm glad we're here for Christmas and not at Hogwarts,' Harry murmured softly a moment later against Snape's shoulder.

'Oh?' Snape responded in a low tone.

'Yeah… it's nice coming home for the holidays, like the other kids,' Harry elaborated. 'I mean… it was good at Hogwarts and everything, but this is like a first ever _proper_ Christmas.'

'Yes, I suppose it would be,' Snape intoned a little heavily as he absently patted Harry on the back.

'Are you happy to be home for Christmas instead of being at school?' Harry questioned after a moment.

'It will make a change,' Snape affirmed in a low voice after a moment's pause. 'I have not really celebrated Christmas for many years…'

'So it will a first proper Christmas for us both then!' Harry declared, lifting his head up a little.

'I suppose it will,' Snape nodded at Harry's assessment. 'I think we needed some time away from Hogwarts,' he continued after a moment, looking carefully down at Harry who nodded silently before leaning back against him.

Harry watched the dancing of the flames out of the corner of his eye as he leaned against Snape's chest, feeling the warmth from the man's hand on his back. He closed his eyes for a second; right now he didn't want to be anywhere else than right here. After everything that had been happening over the past few weeks he realised how much he'd needed this moment and he didn't care that he was twelve, or getting too big to fit in next to Snape in his armchair. Right now, with Snape's arm around him, he couldn't believe he'd doubted Snape's commitment to him…. It just seemed so silly. How could he have ever thought that?

'Alright, I think it's time for bed,' Snape said after a few minutes, releasing his arm and pulling Harry up to stand.

'What, but its only just gone nine thirty… and I'm not even really that tired…' Harry complained as Snape turned him towards the door.

'It's almost ten,' Snape corrected plainly, 'and I'm sure you will be by the time you get into bed. Upstairs and get changed and be grateful I'm not forcing you to have a bath right now,' he added at Harry's disagreeable expression. 'Up!' He ordered a second later, giving Harry a prompting push towards the doorway as he himself stood up from his armchair.

'Fine,' Harry sighed, making a point of trudging slowly towards the door.

* * *

At just gone half past eleven Snape finally admitted defeat to his growing need for sleep and closed the book he had in his hands with a snap. He'd just read the same passage over three times and realised he still hadn't taken in what it had said, which was a sure sign he may as well give it up for the night.

He had planned on going to bed soon after he'd sent Harry off but that had been put on hold as he'd become distracted with two dusty volumes of old potions texts he'd found at the bottom of his desk drawer in his study (after going in to check on what state Harry had left it in after fishing around in it for more paper earlier on).

The textbooks were as old as the hills but surprisingly still had a great deal of worthwhile information and conclusions on various theoretical ideologies. He'd even gained a few note worthy ideas for his research and had added several ingredients to his list of items, which he planned to track down after Christmas whilst Harry was with the Weasleys.

He closed his eyes and pinched the corners of them, inhaling deeply before pushing himself out of his armchair and heading towards the hallway. Extinguishing the lanterns and the last lingering flickers of the fire with a silent wave of his wand over his shoulder, he cast the living area into darkness, and then moved out towards the stairs.

Upstairs on the creaky landing he extinguished two more bracketed lanterns as he passed by Harry's room, though coming to an about face a second later as he noticed that Harry's bedroom door was shut. That was odd in itself as the boy always seemed to prefer the door be left open a jar, yet there was also an dim strip of light glowing from under the door which could now be seen quite plainly as the lanterns had been extinguished.

He'd checked on the boy only an hour ago and he'd seemed fast asleep with one hand up, over his head, resting on the messy black mop of hair. Taking several quiet steps back towards the bedroom door Snape took hold of the handle and gently turned it before pushing the door open a fraction. Looking through, all he could see was the bedside lamp on and Harry's bed – the covers turned back and completely empty.

Snape's face immediately creased and he pushed the door open further to find the boy hunched over his desk with his dressing gown on, a sheet of parchment before him and completely oblivious to Snape standing there.

Snape stepped into the room and then cleared his throat, making Harry jump almost sky high.

'What are you doing?' Snape questioned sharply, advancing further into the room with his arms folded and a firm set expression on his face as Harry spun around.

'Nothing…' Harry said quickly, putting the pencil he had in his hand down and pushing several pieces of paper on his desk together. 'I… I couldn't sleep…'

'You were asleep an hour ago when I came up,' Snape countered swiftly.

'Well, I woke up again…' Harry answered a little evasively, shifting around in his seat a little a more and scratching his knee through his pyjama pants.

Snape looked at him closely and immediately saw through Harry's valiant attempt at a poker face.

'Don't try and lie to me Harry, now what are you up to?' He asked a little more sharply.

'Nothing… I just couldn't sleep, so I felt like doing some art stuff,' Harry answered in haste as Snape strode over.

The desk was littered with sheets of paper all with various scribbles and doodles and small sketches. Harry wriggled back in his seat, pulling at the hem of his dressing gown and then, though trying his hardest to stifle it, yawned behind his hand.

'Look at you! It is too late to be doing this, get back into bed. Now,' Snape ordered firmly a second later, pointing across to Harry's bed.

Harry looked up at him and then down to his desk where the various sheets of paper sat almost as if weighing up whether to heed Snape or not.

'Bed. Now,' Snape growled sharply in no uncertain terms, prompting Harry to his feet in a second. 'It's almost midnight for goodness sake!'

Harry quickly gathered the sheets of paper together and put them in a drawer before turning back towards his bed.

Casting a warming charm to the bedclothes, Snape waited for Harry to take his dressing gown off and climb back into bed before pulling the covers up and over the boy for a second time that night and tucking them in tightly under the mattress.

'If you don't think you can go to sleep I'll get you a calming draught or something,' Snape added as Harry wriggled down further beneath the covers, 'but I do not want you up at all hours of the night. Bedtime is bedtime,' Snape continued firmly, taking Harry's glasses from him and settling them down on the bedside table.

'Now, do you want me to get a draught or not?'

'No, it's ok,' Harry said, shaking his head and seemingly struggling to keep his eyes open already, now that he was back under warm covers.

'Then go to sleep; I'm coming back in ten minutes to check,' Snape stated decisively before casting Harry's room back into darkness.

'Night,' Harry called out after exhaling deeply as Snape moved back out of the room, shaking his head a little.

* * *

Harry leaned back and stretched his arms up above his head with a sense of satisfaction. Finally it was finished… well almost… it had taken him most of the day but that was ok; Snape hadn't allowed him outside at all, deeming the weather far too unsuitable and Harry had internally agreed with him (what with the blustery, icy wind and continual snow fall), despite outwardly protesting a little as to not being able to get any snowmen started.

So, he'd been up in his room for most of the afternoon with a clear determination to finish the task off. Today was Christmas Eve, after all, and he couldn't see himself getting away with spending another night on it after the evening before when Snape had caught him out of bed at almost midnight.

Whatever happened he had to finish it today… and he'd done it, almost. It just needed one final thing, although Harry was still fighting with some internal reservations as to whether to go ahead with the final touch or not. How would Snape react? He had warned him against it after all… but wasn't this a bit different? It wasn't anything bad and he couldn't see anything going wrong, apart from ruining what he'd been working on for the past few days, but hopefully that wouldn't happen. And it would make it just that much better…

He'd looked it up and everything and found the perfect spell to use from one of his texts books… so if it was in his school textbook it _had_ to be ok to use really…and he did have a really good reason for it.

Ten minutes later, after a bit of trial and error, Harry finally put his wand back down on his desk and smiled with a deep sense of approval. _Now_ it was finished and it was just as he had imagined it. That evening he would be able to put it under the tree and enjoy the look on Snape's face as he did so.

Sure enough that evening, he did. Walking into the living room after dinner, the bauble -lights blinking on the tree with festive spirit, Harry held the carefully wrapped package in his hands and placed it underneath the tree's low branches, the gaudy gold ribbon he'd tied around it catching the light.

What's that?' Snape questioned in a low voice, his dark eyes flicking up towards the tree, eyeing the package as Harry stepped back and then turned towards him with a grin on his face from ear to ear.

'It's a Christmas present… see it's got Christmas paper on it,' Harry answered jovially.

'Yes, I can see that,' Snape stated, setting his quill down. 'Wouldn't it be better to keep it in your room ready to take to The Burrow _after_ Christmas?'

'The Burrow?' Harry repeated with slight confusion before connecting to Snape's line of thought. 'No, it's for you!' He stated after a moment with a burst of unrestrained enthusiasm.

'For me,' Snape repeated seemingly more to himself than to Harry.

'Yeah, it's your Christmas present.'

Snape's dark eyes flicked down to the flat, square shaped package again as Harry continued to stand there grinning at him.

'And you're not allowed to touch it until tomorrow,' Harry warned earnestly to which Snape looked back at him with his trademark raised eyebrow.

'I see,' Snape remarked slowly a moment later, an index finger tapping against the threaded armrest of his chair.

Harry rubbed his hands together, still grinning a little wildly as Snape continued to survey him. The boy was a picture of unbridled childish excitement… a kind of energy that Snape hadn't quite seen before… and then he realised it was the same look he had seen many times in the past on students faces as they had left Hogwarts for the Christmas break and on the faces of children in the town whom he had seen in the past when he would go in and stock up on supplies before the shops closed for the Christmas festivities.

What stood before him now was a picture of Christmas in all its childhood glory. He cleared his throat and pulled at the cuff of his shirt at his wrist.

'Well then, I think that stipulation can be said for you as well,' Snape stated, drawing his wand out from his sleeve.

'Huh?' Harry said in confusion at Snape's statement but a second later there was a soft whoosh and three packages wrapped in plain, green paper appeared next to Harry's brightly wrapped one.

Harry pressed his lips together and looked back at Snape with an expression of anticipation.

'Are… are they for me?'

'No, they're for Hedwig,' Snape replied with slight sarcasm, shaking his head a little. 'Of course they're for you… And you're not allowed to touch them until tomorrow,' Snape stated firmly with a smirk as he picked up his quill again.

'Oh… well I was just kidding about that, you _can _have a look at it if you really want to, just don't unwrap it,' Harry amended carefully, sidling back over towards the tree to the presents.

'Don't even think about it,' Snape warned, without looking up, his eyes back down to the sheet of parchment before him. 'And if I find you out here in the middle of the night poking around I'll cancel Christmas until you're thirty.'

'No you wouldn't,' Harry rolled his eyes, the unrestrained grin still etched across his face.

* * *

Christmas day dawned… although the sun hadn't quite risen yet… but Harry had been awake for the past half an hour, the Christmas rush of excitement coursing through him. He thought he'd done pretty well not succumbing to the temptation of sneaking down in the middle of the night as Snape had warned about, but it was morning now and as far as he was concerned Christmas had started.

He slipped out of his warm bed, instantly feeling the chill in the air, and pulled on his dressing gown as he wiggled his bare feet into his slippers. Padding across the room he pulled his door open and peeked out. The hallway was still in darkness and there were no sounds coming from downstairs. He looked further up the hallway to Snape's room wondering if the man was still in bed; he was usually an early riser…

Shuffling down the hall, and pulling his dressing gown tighter around himself as a barrier against the icy air, Harry descended the stairs and entered the living room. He could barely make out anything in the dim gloom, as the heavy curtains were drawn across the windows, but he could see several more dark silhouettes of what had to be more presents spread out beneath the tree.

He took a few instinctive steps forwards but then stopped. The rest of the house was in darkness and there was no sign of Snape. Taking a deep breath in of the chilly air Harry turned on his heel and headed back out and up the stairs, arriving at Snape's bedroom door. He pushed it open without hesitation and entered the darkened room, Snape clearly still asleep in the large bed.

Harry couldn't help himself; he was across the room in a second and for some reason, which he wasn't quite sure of, took a flying leap towards the bed, landing down on the edge of the mattress with a thump. He leaned over Snape in the dim gloom and was ready to call out Christmas greetings when Snape beat him to it.

'You really do have no sense of self preservation do you, Harry?' Snape commented silkily, his eyes still closed, making Harry jump.

'Oh, you are awake,' Harry said, curling his legs up onto the bed.

'Of course I am, and you had better have your slippers and dressing gown on, my boy,' Snape declared with a tone of warning as he opened his eyes and assessed the boy before him.

'Of course I do,' Harry rolled his eyes, 'I'd be an ice block by now if I didn't… it's freezing downstairs!'

'Downstairs?' Snape repeated, sitting up a little. 'What time have you been up since?' He questioned carefully.

'Just now, really,' Harry shrugged. 'Don't worry, I haven't been poking around,' he added pointedly, seeing what Snape was putting together in his mind. 'Come on, you have to get up, there's heaps of presents downstairs!' Harry declared, making a move to slide off the bed before Snape grabbed him by the elbows.

'Not so fast, you're getting dressed and having breakfast first,' Snape said determinedly despite Harry's crestfallen look. 'Go. And make sure you put something warm on. I'll be down in a minute to get the fire started.'

'Oh,' Harry groaned but moved off as ordered.

Five minutes later, and dressed in dark blue trousers and a jumper, Harry emerged downstairs to find Snape kneeling by the fire and tending to the newly lit flames.

'How'd you get down here so quick?' Harry questioned as Snape stood up and placed the fire stoker back against the brickwork, fully dressed in his standard black.

'Because I get on and do things without fuss,' Snape answered, moving towards Harry and putting a hand out to the boy's unruly hair still sticking up in all directions.

'Did you see the presents?' Harry said, looking down towards the tree as Snape absently ran his hand through Harry's hair in a seemingly futile effort to tame it, making Harry wince a little as a few knotty parts got tugged.

'I did,' Snape nodded curtly, giving up on Harry's hair and turning towards the kitchen.

'Where are you going?' Harry declared, wildly running his own hands through his hair making it stand on end even more, before noticing Snape disappearing into the kitchen.

'I want some breakfast it it's alright with you,' Snape called back.

'But the presents - '

'Can wait,' Snape finished. 'We have all day.'

'Oh, alright…' Harry conceded, 'but can I just open Ron's, just while you're doing breakfast, _please_?' Harry pressed.

'Fine, but then you're coming to sit at the table to have breakfast,' Snape insisted.

'I want pancakes!' Harry cried out, dropping to the floor next to the presents and pulling a lumpy package, which was wrapped rather clumsily, over and began picking at the sticky tape.

* * *

Snape flipped another pancake over in the pan and looked down at the golden pattern on it as he heard Harry in the living room exclaiming heartily over something followed by several whoops of excitement. He shook his head a little at the boy's histrionics and inwardly hoped that Harry's excitement and hyperactivity would settle down during the course of the day, yet at the same time he felt a pull in his chest that was these days becoming a little more familiar to him.

He couldn't stop his thoughts from straying to Lily at that moment, hearing the boy's continued excitement in the other room. Harry was her son after all, and yes, he could now see parts of Lily in Harry, other than just the eyes. He was fulfilling his promise now… the boy was no longer stuck in that abusive existence that the Dursleys had provided. Lily had to be happy with that…

As those thoughts lingered a whoosh of something suddenly passed his ear and then he caught a glint of gold out of the corner of his eye.

'What?' He said under his breath, turning to the side with the spatula still in his hand.

'Go. Go. Go.' Harry cheered exuberantly as he now stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, his eyes darting around seemingly following something across the room near where Snape was standing.

Snape caught sight of movement again and he looked towards the fridge to see two small figures flying about each other and something small and gold, like a small pebble, now bouncing and fluttering back and forth off the fridge before it took off back towards the stove, the figures in hot pursuit a second later.

Snape batted his hand through the air to wave them away and just as he did so the two figures flew towards the ground in pursuit of the golden fluttering pebble.

'Haha… awesome,' Harry stated as he plucked the two figures off the ground, one of them now scowling at the other which held the tiny object in jubilation. 'Aren't these cool! They're Quidditch players!' Harry stated as he noticed Snape looking at him.

He walked over to the stove and showed them to Snape who looked down his long nose at them.

'They're from Mr Weasley, are they?' Snape asked, turning the spatula over in his hands.

'Yeah, they're so good,' Harry exclaimed. 'You let the snitch go and then they battle it out until one of them gets it. Cool huh?'

'Hm, well sit down, your breakfast's almost ready.'

Harry nodded and tapped both of the Quidditch figures, which became instantly motionless.

'There's a present there for you from Mr and Mrs Weasley,' Harry said as he slid into his seat and set the now still figures on the table. 'It feels squishy so it could be one of Mrs Weasley jumpers!' Harry said with relish, grinning as Snape immediately expressed a slight look of consternation on his face.

'It's still snowing a little bit,' Harry commented a few moments later, looking towards the small kitchen window that looked out on the back garden which was blanketed in white. 'If the weather's not too bad later on, can I go outside for a bit?'

'Perhaps,' Snape replied, putting the final pancake onto the stack and then handing it over towards Harry. 'Leave those please and take this,' Snape said as Harry began playing around with the Quidditch figures once again.

Harry put them back down onto the table and then took the plate of pancakes Snape was offering. He moved two off onto his own plate and then smothered them both in syrup before Snape could say anything against it.

'So, we'll open the other presents after breakfast, yeah?' Harry asked thickly through a mouthful of pancake.

'Yes, now stop talking and eat,' Snape said, taking his own seat at the table and pulling one of the pancakes off the stack onto his plate, though looking a little put off by the fact that Harry had set his two Quidditch figures directly in front of him – looking up at him with now motionless, plastic faces, watching every bite he took of his pancake.

* * *

'Come on then, open it up!' Harry exclaimed as he sat back against his heels on the rug in the living room, surrounded by a sea of paper, chocolate frogs and various other Christmas knickknacks he'd received from the Weasleys, Hagrid and Hermione.

Snape looked across to him with a slightly pained expression as his present from the Weasleys sat on his lap, wrapped in bright Christmas paper adorned with snowmen and sprigs of holly.

'I do not know why they bothered to send me a present…'

'Because it's Christmas!' Harry said fervently. 'Come on, I want to see what you got.'

Snape grimaced slightly but took hold of the package and ripped it open… and it was just as he had feared. Out rolled a knitted item of some kind. Snape pursed his lips together tightly as he unfolded it with slightly narrowed eyes.

'Ha, you did get a Weasley jumper!' Harry laughed as Snape held up the dark green knitted item. 'Wow, it's not black either!' Harry continued, unable to contain himself at the sight of Snape holding up his Weasley jumper with a distinctly disagreeable look on his face.

'Alright, that's enough,' Snape said as Harry clasped his hands over his mouth in a futile attempt to control his laughter.

'I don't think I've seen you in a jumper before… you're gonna have to wear that when you drop me over at The Burrow in a few days, you know,' Harry said, far too brightly for Snape's liking.

'I do not think so,' Snape said dryly.

'You have to; Mrs Weasley might get offended if you don't. I'm wearing mine,' Harry stated, holding his up – a blue one with light blue flecks running through it.

Snape grimaced again, bundling up the knitted jumper and putting it to the side before pulling out the second item in the package – a batch of homemade whiskey fudge.

'Alright, now I get to open mine, yeah?' Harry said excitedly, jumping up from the floor and making his way back over to the tree before Snape could say anything.

'I'll do this one first,' he decided, taking hold of a lumpy package from Snape that was closest to him and then sitting crossed legged on the rug as he ripped the wrapping off. His excited face fell slightly, however, as the paper fell away revealing two shirts and a pair of corduroy trousers.

'Oh… er, thanks,' Harry said slowly, pulling at the small button on the blue shirt with thin grey stripes running through it.

'I got them from the same store as those gloves the other day, they're a size bigger than the last lot we got earlier on so you should grow into them,' Snape said with an air of practicality about him.

'Yeah…' Harry said softly, nodding as he glanced back towards the two other presents under the tree with slight apprehension.

'Oh go on, open the others then,' Snape said a few moments later, waving his hand towards the tree at seeing Harry's slightly crestfallen look. 'I should have known clothes would be the last thing on your mind… make sure you put those away properly though, I don't want to find them strewn across your chair or on the floor, you hear me?'

'Yeah, I know,' Harry nodded, seeming to brighten a little again. 'I do like them, thanks…' he added as he put the clothes to the side, suddenly wondering if he'd seemed a little ungrateful, the clothes were nice after all. Snape could have given him something completely hideous to wear and it was still a warm feeling to have presents given to him like this after all those years of watching Dudley being doted on while he got nothing except being ordered to clean up after the Christmas lunch. He'd just been expecting something a little different, that's all…

He pulled the second package towards himself. This one wasn't lumpy at all.

'Edred Eagle!' Harry exclaimed as he pulled the wrapping off to find a set of hardback books, including new copies of the two Edred Eagle books he had, which were practically falling apart now.

'Is this the whole set?' Harry breathed, turning each book over in his hands. 'Where'd you get them from?'

'I ordered them in a few weeks ago,' Snape answered crossing his legs and putting his package of homemade fudge down on the nearby table. 'I thought you might like them seeing as you've practically read the covers off those other two.'

Harry grinned as he ran his hand over the cover of one of the books.

'Thank you… we can start reading one tonight, yeah?' He said with enthusiasm. Snape inhaled deeply before nodding in consent.

'As long as it is one of the new ones, if I have to hear book one again…' Snape stated with a slight grimace as he trailed off.

Harry nodded happily as he set the books back down together in a stack. He couldn't believe Snape had thought of that as a present! - He couldn't even remember mentioning about the whole set to Snape before – and he still had one more to go.

The other package was much smaller but look decidedly similar in shape and size to the parcel he had found on the doorstep when they'd first arrived. It even rattled the same way when Harry shook it.

'This was the parcel on the doorstep!' Harry said, looking up to see Snape watching him appraisingly.

'What makes you say that?' Snape asked smoothly.

'It rattles just the same,' Harry grinned.

'Hm, just know you almost didn't have it as a Christmas present because of your nosiness. If I hadn't been right behind you you would have had that package opened in a second on that doorstep.'

'No I wouldn't of,' Harry said, though grinning as he knew Snape's assessment had some truth to it.

'I know you better than you think, my boy,' Snape responded before Harry started ripping at the paper.

Back on that doorstep Harry had briefly wondered if it was his art supplies and that idea turned out to be true as Harry opened the package to find a brand new set of charcoal and coloured pencils.

'Awesome, thanks!' Harry exclaimed with enthusiasm. 'You're the best present buyer ever!'

'Yes, well,' Snape cleared his throat, 'I could hardly ignore the subtle hints you were giving me now, could I?'

Harry looked across to him sheepishly as he remembered leaving his art box out in plain view for Snape to see the dwindling supplies.

A moment later and Harry was across the room, his forehead digging into Snape's shoulder. Snape patted his large hand down against the child's back a few times a little taken aback at the reaction to, what Snape believed to be, rather simple and non-extravagant presents compared to what he heard other students talking about receiving in his classes after the Christmas break.

Harry grinned into Snape's shoulder, feeling the man's hand against his back. Snape had just given him two presents worth more than what the Dursleys had ever given him in ten years. And they weren't just general presents either; it was stuff especially for him!

'I suppose you'll be raiding my desk drawer even more now seeing as I didn't know to get you a sketch book as well,' Snape commented evenly a moment later and Harry brought his head up from Snape's shoulder, suddenly remembering Snape hadn't had his present yet.

'Oh, it's your turn!' Harry stated, jumping away from Snape back towards the tree. Snape eyed him carefully as Harry approached him with the flat, square shaped package wrapped up in bright paper with the gaudy gold ribbon.

'Happy Christmas!' Harry declared as he placed the package down on Snape's lap and then stepped back, looking at Snape with anticipation. Snape looked down at it before flicking his dark eyes up to Harry again.

'What is it?' He asked slowly, his eyes narrowing a little.

'I'm not telling you, it's a surprise,' Harry said, rolling his eyes a little.

Snape surveyed him closely for a moment longer, as if trying to read something out of Harry's expression, but then moved his eyes back down to the package and began to pick at the sticky tape on the corners.

'Oh wait, try and guess what it is first,' Harry suddenly said, nearing Snape's armrest and leaning his hands down against it.

Snape stopped pulling at the tape and looked back up at Harry.

'I don't know.'

'Just guess,' Harry prompted heartily. Snape cleared his throat and looked back down at the package.

'Something you bought in the town,' he said in a low voice, his thoughts springing to the mysterious bag Harry had guarded so closely.

'Sort of… but not really,' Harry said vaguely.

Snape's brow creased slightly – 'sort of but not really' - what did that mean, for Merlin's sake? The boy had gone off on his own for about half an hour in the town, he could have got anything in that time. Whatever it was Harry seemed practically bursting from the inside out in anticipation of Snape unwrapping it.

'Ok, just open it,' Harry finally relented, shuffling from one foot to the other. Snape crooked an eyebrow but then resumed pulling at the gold ribbon and then the sticky tape.

'Do you like it?' Harry asked before Snape had completely pulled the wrapping off. 'I couldn't decide what to get you… I went through catalogues from Hogsmeade and everything but thought this would be better because there wasn't really anything I thought you would want.'

'You did this?' Snape questioned slowly, letting the wrapping drop to the floor.

Harry nodded. 'I've been working on it since we got here… that's what I wanted the paper for… that's what I was up doing the night before as well, you know, when you came in and I said I couldn't sleep. I got the frame from in town the other day.'

'So… do you like it?' Harry pressed again as Snape exhaled slowly, looking at the present before him. It was a simple but handsome brown wood frame around what was obviously a piece of Harry's own artwork - a woodland scene of tall trees and what seemed to be a distant lake and a couple of deer roaming between the trees. It was an impressive piece, despite the slightly disproportionate deer, whose legs looked a little ungainly and their heads slightly too big.

A true testament to Harry's talent, however, this piece was different to the others in the fact that several features were moving – most notably, leaves falling slowly down to the woodland ground and gentle movements of the deer between the trees.

'I know I'm not supposed to do magic,' Harry said quickly, interpreting Snape's expression correctly, 'but I really wanted to do that and I couldn't ask anyone else to do it for me because no one was here… and the spell was in my charms book so I thought it would be ok… just this once…' Harry said quickly, trying to explain and hoping Snape would see passed it.

'You did this by yourself?' Snape intoned in a low voice to which Harry nodded slightly.

'You're not real mad, are you?' Harry asked with an edge of anxiousness in his voice as he tried to read Snape's expression.

Snape inhaled deeply, his hands holding onto the brown wood frame as he continued to look at the picture silently for several moments.

'Well, I _should_ put you over my knee and smack you,' Snape said smoothly a moment later, making Harry's eyes widen a little until Snape cleared his throat and continued, 'but I suppose being Christmas there is some unwritten rule against that.'

'So, you're not angry?' Harry queried, just to make sure.

'I don't want it to happen again… but I'll make an exception this time…considering the amount of work you have put into it.'

'So you like it?' Harry said, a grin now spreading across his face again as he read between the lines.

'Yes, I do,' Snape said after a moment. 'I'm surprised you got this out considering you were in need of new art supplies.'

'I made do with what I had… that's why I decided on the woodland theme, because I still had lots of brown and green tone pencils left,' Harry grinned. 'Plus I know you like peace and quiet so I thought it kind of fit.'

'I see,' Snape nodded again at Harry's explanation.

'I signed it as well, see,' Harry noted, pointing down to the left bottom corner of the picture.

Snape focused in on the small dark print to read:

Happy Christmas

Love from Harry

He brought his dark eyes back up to Harry after reading and surveyed the boy silently for a moment. The tug in his chest rose again and a second later he reached out and pulled Harry against him.

'It's very well done, thank you, even the forbidden charm attached to it,' he added in a low voice into Harry's ear. 'You'll put it up on the wall?' Harry asked, his voice muffled a little bit.

'Yes,' Snape answered, his low voice rumbling in Harry's ear.

Harry grinned to himself, one of Snape's front buttons digging in against the side of his face as he did so, before a second later he pulled away and started on his next mission for the day:

'Ok, snowman time!'

* * *

**Hi all,**

**Hope you have been having a good couple of weeks. Thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter – I haven't been able to reply to any of you this time around, which is terrible! But thanks so much for them and it's great to see so many regular readers! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this second part. As I warned before, next chapter things start to take a different turn… more angst than fluff really, so hope to see you there!**

**Take care **


	17. A Burden Named Harry

**Chapter 17**

**A Burden Named Harry**

Snape could stand it no more. He roused himself out of his comfortable armchair, away from the warmth of the fire, to hopefully put an end to the incessant, irritating sound. Out in the kitchen the source was obvious – the tap, dripping relentlessly every few seconds. A sound, Snape was convinced, that if left too long would turn him insane.

He grasped the tap with both hands and wrenched it around firmly, slowing the drips but not stopping them completely. When had the damn tap started dripping anyway? The sound was magnified, irritating, in the stillness of the Christmas night.

He stood back for a second, watching as each drip slowly grew out from the edge of the spout… as if goading him with an air of defiance… and then dropped with a heavy 'plonk' into the old sink. He frowned darkly at it before whipping his wand out and casting a silent spell, putting the tap into a dormant like state. He'd see to it tomorrow – one more thing to put onto the list to do.

With a heavy sigh he turned on his heel and retreated back into the warmth of the living room, moving Harry's Edred Eagle book off from the footstool so that he could rest his feet upon it. He sat down and stretched his legs out, the book still in his hands. He flicked through the pages.

They'd got up to chapter two that evening, taking it in turns to read, though of course Snape ending up reading most of it as Harry pestered him with the fact that it _was_ Christmas… and in a quiet voice adding that he always used to see Aunt Petunia reading to Dudley when he was younger, snuggled up together on the sofa…

Snape realised the child now saw it as his turn for the same treatment, even if it was several years later. He'd looked down to the top of Harry's messy black hair with a darkened frown when the boy had murmured that, but had not pressed on the issue and had just continued on reading instead; the boy pressed up against him, staring at the twinkling bauble-lights of the Christmas tree with quiet stillness.

Towards the evening Harry had become noticeably more reflective on the day, mentioning to Snape several times how it had been 'the best Christmas day ever' and giving impromptu hugs as he said it; at times catching Snape unawares around the waist from behind.

It had indeed been a day of great difference, not only for Harry but for Snape as well. Waking up to an over excited child bouncing on the edge of the bed was not something that had ever entered Snape's visions of future Christmases. For as long as he could remember, Christmas day had been one of mostly quiet stillness and solitude. Half the time he had mostly forgotten it was even Christmas, although after starting work at Hogwarts over a decade ago that had changed somewhat seeing as most years he stayed at the castle and there was always a group of students staying over as well, to which Dumbledore insisted that Christmas lunch be given in the Great Hall with all present.

Today had certainly been a different experience though and one that had heralded a gauntlet of emotions to sweep through him as thoughts of Harry's previous dreadful life with the Dursleys, his own memories of his own so called family (which he thought had been buried deep down within him years ago) and the sight of Harry bouncing around for most of the day with an unrelenting joyous look on his face washed around him all day.

Harry certainly seemed to have received the Christmas he had hoped and wished for. After opening their respective presents Harry had, after some rather insistent pestering, managed to drag Snape outside into the snow and although he had not joined in with rolling great boulders of snow around to form two well built snowmen, Harry had seemed just as happy to have Snape there in presence, watching him and responding to his exuberance over fitting a lumpy snow head on one of the snowmen and sticking carrots on as noses and small stones on for eyes (which Snape did acquiesce to scouring for through the snow to save Harry getting completely wet from digging around on his knees).

The child had also been just as thrilled at Snape's attempt at a Christmas dinner, which consisted of a roasted chicken and vegetables and a rich brown gravy, which Harry relished in swamping his entire plate with despite it being a little lumpy from Snape's less than practiced hand. He then took a few of the scraps out to Hedwig to give her a Christmas treat also.

And of course the evening had finished with the reading of the Edred Eagle book, now held in Snape's hand as he ran through the day's events in his head. Harry had insisted that they both sit on the sofa to read, seeing as it was now less practical for him to squeeze in against Snape in his big armchair like he had done many times before. Harry had seemed a little disheartened by this turn of events but once he'd coerced Snape onto the sofa and was settled next to the man, one leg curled up and resting on Snape's knee, he seemed quite content.

They'd read for over an hour, including a break for cocoa, and then Snape had finally snapped the book closed at the start of chapter three and sent Harry off to bed after the fourth yawn in as many minutes.

Speaking of which, Snape himself was now beginning to feel a heaviness in his eyes and with a quick look to the clock he once again snapped the book closed and kicked the footstool away before making his own way up to bed.

After extinguishing the fire and the lanterns and the bauble-lights of the tree, Snape ascended the creaking stairs slowly, extinguishing the lanterns as he went. He stopped by Harry's bedroom and as he always did before bed, a ritual mostly left over from when Harry had first arrived back during the summer, went in to check on him.

The warming charm Snape now cast into the bedroom every evening to counteract the winter chill was still evident and through the dim light filtering in from the landing Harry looked settled, snuggled up beneath his blankets so that only the top of his head and the tip of his nose were exposed.

Snape stood there for several moments, looking down at the sleeping child; Harry's soft and rhythmic breathing the only sounds in the room, before he reached a hand out and ran his fingers through the boy's messy hair, pulling his fringe back from his forehead; the boy's scar clear.

Harry stirred a little, perhaps against the coolness of Snape's hand, and for a moment seemed to be in that state between sleep and consciousness.

'Wha's time?' He murmured almost incoherently from beneath his covers, his eyes still closed.

Snape pulled his hand back.

'Late,' he said quietly, a little annoyed with himself that he had woken the boy up, 'go back to sleep.'

Harry inhaled deeply.

'Night,' he murmered, '… I had a good Chris'mas…'

'I know,' Snape intoned in a low voice. He pulled at Harry's blankets again, tucking them under the mattress a little tighter before noticing the item clasped lightly in Harry's hand, almost hidden completely by his pillow.

Snape reached down again and slid it out, Harry's fingers still at its corner. The light from the hallway reflected off the faces of James and Lily Potter, smiling up at him from the photo frame Harry kept on his bedside table.

Snape pulled it completely out of Harry's grasp before taking a seat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the moving photo of the pair. He felt a tightness form in his throat - even at Christmas he still wouldn't be enough for Harry, that was obvious… and he would never be enough… how could he be? The boy still yearned for his parents even though he'd never known them.

They were a family now, but how could he even think he could be a replacement … how could he possibly be a replacement for Lily?

But he wasn't that, was he? If anything, he was a replacement for James - A father figure. Snape's jaw tightened as he clenched his teeth firmly together. That man shouldn't even be in that photo… but Harry loved him, even though he'd never known the arrogant fool.

The 'Dad' that Harry had slipped out several weeks ago, before falling into the depths of sleep, it hadn't been for him, it had been for James… the boy's father… and it always would be. He had to accept that, even though Harry was far more than just a ward to him these days.

He sighed heavily as he continued to stare down at the photo.

'I'm trying my best, I swear to you,' he murmured softly into the dimness of the room as he brushed his finger gently across the picture, across Lily, before sliding the photo back underneath Harry's pillow and exiting quietly; Harry none the wiser.

* * *

The day after boxing day and Harry was standing in the center of the living room trying desperately to keep his face impassive as Snape entered, sporting Mrs Weasleys green knitted jumper.

'Are you ready?' Snape said swiftly, without mention of his attire though pulling at the woolen cuffs with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

'Uh huh,' Harry nodded, his eyes still fixed to Snape whilst desperately fighting a fit of the giggles. 'You're… you're wearing your jumper then,' he managed to say in a very controlled tone – actually he was quite proud of himself for that!

'Was it because of what I said, you know, about Mrs Weasley getting offended?'

'You are wearing yours… I thought it best if I… got it over with,' Snape stated in a measured voice as he wrapped a thick traveling coat around himself and then took hold of a kind of traveling case in one hand and Harry's arm in the other.

'Are you sure you have everything?' He questioned, looking closely at the bag Harry had slung on his shoulder.

'Yeah, you're not going to be gone that long anyway, you said only two days at most,' Harry said, almost as if reminding him.

'Come on then, I have a lot of traveling to get done today,' Snape prompted, pushing Harry towards the now empty fireplace.

'I wish I could come… I've never been to Ireland…' Harry lamented softly as Snape took a handful of floo powder and then stepped in beside him.

'And we have been through this more than enough times, you wish to spend some time with the Weasleys and I need to be focused on what I'm doing to get everything done in the amount of time I have… and that is not going to be possible with a twelve year old tagging along complaining about being tired from all the walking.'

'I wouldn't complain,' Harry said, shaking his head. 'I mean, I want to go and see Ron and the Weasleys of course, but Ireland would be so exciting as well… and we don't have that much time left before school starts again and you'll be busy with work stuff…

'Enough, you're not coming and that's final. Now hold on to me,' Snape commanded firmly before ensuring Harry had hold of his arm and then casting the floo powder down with a clear direction to The Burrow.

A few moments of dizzy momentum and they were out onto the Weasley's patchwork rug, Harry coughing a little as Snape dusted his shoulders off from bits of ash and charcoal.

'You're here, happy Christmas!' Mrs Weasley immediately welcomed, advancing forwards and encircling Harry in a warm hug.

'Happy Christmas, Mrs Weasley,' Harry said, a little muffled as he was pressed up against her.

'And a happy Christmas to you too, Severus,' Mr Weasley stated as Mrs Weasley let go of Harry and turned her warm smile on to Snape who was standing there, still tugging at the cuffs of his jumper beneath his traveling coat.

'Oh, it does fit!' She exclaimed. 'Unless of course you had to alter it?'

'No, it was fine… thank you,' Snape replied evenly, suddenly dropping his arms to his side instead of tugging at the garment.

'Mine fits great too, thanks a lot Mrs Weasley,' Harry piped up as he looked down at the blue toned jumper he had on.

'Well, aren't you two lovely wearing them,' Mrs Weasley said before turning a rather pointed look across the room to where Ron was hovering. 'If only my youngest son was just as appreciative.'

'Mum!' Ron whinged edgily, looking down at the floor and the tips of his ears turning pink.

'I don't see what was wrong with it, Ronald, don't come complaining to me when you get frozen to the bone this winter!'

Ron's face crinkled considerably and he rolled his eyes at Harry once Mrs Weasley turned back to face them with the warm smile now present again on her face.

'You would think they would be appreciate that we try our best to look after them and give them decent attire, wouldn't you!' Mrs Weasley stated, her hands on her hips as she looked to Snape, obviously waiting for him to respond.

'I understand completely, Molly,' Snape said dryly a moment later as he looked down to Harry and then began to tug at the collar of the boy's shirt to free it from being bunch up underneath the blue jumper.

Harry tried his best to squirm away from Snape's ministrations but found it a rather futile attempt.

That morning they themselves had had a slight disagreement over Harry's clothing. Snape had insisted he wear a decent shirt under his jumper, since he was a visitor and over Christmas as well, to which Harry had complained loudly that he didn't need to dress up just to go around his friends house.

_'Do as you're told and go and put a shirt on, now,' Snape said as Harry came into the kitchen, pulling Mrs Weasley jumper on over one of his older long-sleeved t-shirts which was particularly creased, most likely from being wrinkled up in his wardrobe._

_'Why? I'm just going around the Weasleys, not to tea with the King of England!'_

_'You are a guest and I am not having you turn up looking like an old dishrag. Go and put a shirt on._

_'I don't want to wear a shirt…'_

_'Fine,' Snape said, shutting one of the kitchen cupboard doors swiftly and then taking Harry by the wrist. 'If you can't see to dressing yourself appropriately then I'll have to dress you myself like a toddler.'_

_'Alright! I'll go put a shirt on!' Harry said instantly, baulking against the idea as Snape marched him towards the stairs._

With the shirt collar finally free and Harry's flushed cheeks matching Ron's pink ears, Snape finally released him just as Fred and George entered, whacking each other over the head with what looked like rubber mallets.

'Boys… _Boys!'_ Mr Weasley said, his voice rising over the commotion, instantly bringing the mallet whacking to a halt.

'Oh, hey Harry,' Fred said, tossing the mallet over his shoulder. 'Professor,' he added, bowing his head a little as George looked on with a slightly cheeky smirk on his face.

'Mr Weasley,' Snape said a little tightly, his eyes flicking between both boys.

'You liked your present then… we said to Mum green would be a good colour…'

Fred continued, grinning.

'Yes,' Snape answered in a measure tone.

'Severus has already been kind enough to thank me, and I must say I'm rather happy the way that colour suits you, Severus, it brings a bit of colour into your face…' Molly stated with cheerful affection before Arthur cleared his throat at seeing Snape's expression.

'Well, you both enjoyed a nice Christmas day, I hope!' Arthur said cheerily, coming to Molly's side and hugging his wife around the middle.

'Oh, it was great,' Harry said, nodding enthusiastically and looking up at Snape almost as if to check that he was in agreement.

'That's good to hear and we're very happy to have to over to stay, Harry,' Arthur said.

'Would you like to stay for lunch, Severus, before you head off? You're more than welcome, there is plenty to go around,' Molly offered genially.

'No, I must get going if I am to get everything done… but thank you for the offer,' Snape answered before turning to look down at Harry.

'Have a good time and behave yourself,' he said as Harry slipped his bag off from his shoulder to the floor.

'I will,' Harry nodded. 'Make sure you bring me something cool back from Ireland,' he added insistently.

'Hmm, well, I'll see you in two days, alright?'

'Yep,' Harry nodded. Snape swept his eyes around the room for a moment, the Weasleys standing there watching the proceedings, before pulling Harry against him and tapping the boy on the back a few times in a kind of sideways hug… a little awkward in its execution due to the audience.

'Behave yourself and do as you're told,' he said in a low voice.

'You already said that,' Harry replied, rolling his eyes a little whilst still pressed up against Snape's side.

'Alright, away with you so I can get going,' Snape said swiftly, pulling Harry away and pushing him off towards where Ron was standing.

'Come on, Harry, you can put your bag up in my room and then I can show you what I got for Christmas,' Ron said eagerly.

'Ok, bye… see you in two days, yeah?' Harry called back with sudden seriousness to Snape, looking at him intently as he waited for Snape's answer.

Snape nodded to him and then Harry finally followed Ron out of the room, the two of them already in deep discussion about their Christmas presents, whilst Fred and George exited after them, resuming their rubber mallet battle.

'He's looking very well, Severus,' Molly stated warmly as soon as the children had left. 'I hope you both really did have a good Christmas together, Merlin knows that child needs a decent Christmas for once in his life…'

'Yes,' Snape noted a little heavily at Molly's statement.

'It's nice for him to have some time with you like this again, after school starting back and everything you must be busy. And of course there's been some strange things occurring around the school; I heard from the children about poor Bumble and the Parseltongue of course, what a shock that is…'

'Yes, it had been a testing few months, I will admit,' Snape nodded.

'Our Ginny seemed most upset over Bumble, she has a real love for animals… what exactly is happening around the school, Severus?' Molly continued, now lowering her voice with slight intensity behind her words.

'That I cannot answer, Molly,' Snape said swiftly, shaking his head. 'We have not been able to solve any of it.'

'But the children… they are safe there, aren't they?' Molly continued with worry now creasing her features.

Snape looked at her and Arthur with unwavering intent.

'I assure you, Molly, Professor Dumbledore would not allow the school to continue if he thought there was any danger.'

'No, of course not,' Molly said after a moment, waving her hand dismissively and letting her features relax again.

'Well, I do hope Bumble will recover soon. Now, you'll be back in two days yes?' She continued, changing the subject.

'That is my plan, yes. I do not envisaged getting held up as long as everything runs smoothly of course,' Snape nodded firmly, reaching down and taking hold of his traveling case once again.

'I have to say whether it really is necessary for you to be traipsing off around the country and wherever else you are going over Christmas of all times… surely you can just send an order in for materials and ingredients for your classes?'

'Now Molly, if that is what's necessary,' Arthur cut in.

'Actually this is more for my own use and research,' Snape explained smoothly before Molly could continue any further.

'And Harry is ok… with you taking off like this over the holidays?' Molly continued carefully.

'He is fine,' Snape said decisively after a moment, reigning in his growing annoyance at Molly's usual meddling.

'He will only be gone a few days, Molly,' Arthur said, sensing Snape's growing irritation at Molly's questioning.

'I realise that, but all these changes for him… it's all still so recent for him really and he still needs you…'

Snape exhaled briefly, moving his traveling case across to his other hand. Molly really couldn't help herself, it was just her nature, and she was the support network he had these days… no one else he knew had the experience that she and Arthur had with raising children, which suddenly reminded him that there was the issue that he had been considering asking Molly about - Harry's recent odd behavior, his overly compliant manner - but then again, was it really worth raising with Molly now? Especially seeing as she obviously had reservations about him going away for a few days, even though Harry seemed perfectly fine with spending the time with his best friend. Harry seemed to be back to his normal self lately anyway…

'I realise you care a great deal for Harry, but he is fine and _we_ are doing fine,' Snape insisted with confidence after a brief pause, his eyes moving between Molly and Arthur.

'Of course you are,' Molly nodded after a moment, smiling a little.

'Thank you very much for looking after him for a few days, I appreciate it,' Snape added, 'and if there are any problems send an owl my way.'

'Don't mention it, Severus, it's our pleasure, really,' Arthur said.

A moment later and Snape was gone; apparated away with a 'pop'.

* * *

The musty dampness met Snape's nostrils as he sat in the corner of a dingy bar; a fire burning across from him, giving off just an adequate amount of heat to keep the chill out of his bones.

'Another round for you, Mister?' A pimply-faced boy, barely looking of age, asked him as he swept a rather dirty looking rag across the nearby table. Snape took a final gulp from his glass and then thrust it to the boy.

'Another,' Snape nodded roughly, staring across to the fire.

The boy moved away and Snape sank back into the worn seat. He brought his hands up and rubbed them across his face almost wearily. Two days he'd been traveling, sourcing out supplies and only half of what he wanted had been found. Some of the rarer elements were proving more difficult to track down than expected and he felt like he was being given the run around – being sent from place to place to place and then ending up where he'd started. It was infuriatingly frustrating, especially as he was on a time limit.

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, the thumb of his left hand still massaging at his temple.

'Here you go, Mister, you ok?' The boy's voice came at him and he flicked his eyes open to see his glass set back down onto the table full once more.

'Fine… keep the change,' Snape said, tossing a few coins into the boy's hand.

'You don't look well,' the boy continued brashly. Snape let his arm drop down to the table and he surveyed the boy with narrowed eyes.

'I didn't realise you were the resident doctor in this establishment,' he answered with a cool edge to his voice.

'Just observin', the boy muttered with a shrug before turning on his heel, pulling the dirty rag back out from the waistband of his trousers.

'Wait, come back here,' Snape ordered as the boy moved away. 'You a local in this area?' He questioned as the boy turned to face him again.

'You could say that.'

'You happen to know a Derrig Whalen?' Snape questioned.

The boy stepped back up to the table. 'Derrig? Yeah… I know Derrig, what of him?'

'I wish to know where I can find him… business transaction,' Snape said as the boy continued to eye him now with slight suspicion.

'Well? Do you know where he is or not?' Snape prompted a little sharply.

'Maybe I do… maybe I don't,' the boy said simply before raising his eyebrows pointedly.

Snape's lips thinned but a second later he dug into his pocket again and produced several more coins out onto the table.

The boy looked down at them and then in a flash swept them up and surreptitiously dropped them into his trouser pocket whilst glancing across to the bar where a thin man with a balding head was busy wiping glasses.

'Not in town, you need to head out a bit,' he said after a moment.

'How far out?' Snape probed.

'An hour walk maybe,' the boy shrugged. 'Head along Tarrow until the road splits into two, take the left fork… it'll turn into a dirt track eventually, his house is down there. Not too keen on visitors though, old Derrig, bit of a weirdo.'

'Hm, thank you,' Snape murmured.

'Glad to be of service,' the boy grinned, showing slightly off yellow teeth and patting his pocket of coins.

'Before you go, do you happen to have a pen and paper I could use?'

'Geez, Mister, anything else you want from me today?' The boy said before stalking off and returning a moment later with a crinkled, slightly brown, piece of paper and a pen which looked like someone had been chewing heartily on the end of it.

Taking the pen and tapping it down against the table a few times, Snape looked back towards the fire for several moments, thinking over options in his head. He needed more time… the two days just hadn't been enough and there really was no point in turning back now - his research still wouldn't be able to be continued until he sourced these final ingredients.

Surely the Weasleys would be able to keep Harry for a day or two more. He could go back himself and perhaps bring Harry back with him for the remainder of the time – the child had expressed he'd wanted to come with him to begin with – but then this whole thing really wasn't suitable for a twelve year old and he was sure the boy would be more than happy to spend a bit of extra time with young Mr Weasley.

Several moments later, Snape was scribbling across the paper before he folded it up, took one long draw of his drink and then took leave of the table and the warmth the fire was offering.

* * *

'All packed dear?' Molly asked as Harry and Ron entered the kitchen where a peeler was busy peeling a large bowl of potatoes all on its own at the kitchen table. 'Severus should be here sometime this afternoon.'

'Yes, my bag's still up in Ron's room. I'll get it when he gets here,' Harry nodded before taking a chocolate bun off a plate Ron had picked up from the table.

'Yes, yes take one of those,' Mrs Weasley said even though Ron had already swallowed half of his. 'I've got another batch already in the oven.'

Harry grinned as he bit into the side of his. He loved Mrs Weasleys cooking. Over the past two days he'd been having second sometimes third helpings of everything. Mr Weasley had even commented on whether Snape needed to adjust the amount of food shopping he did, perhaps he was underestimating how much twelve year old boys ate, but Harry assured them that although Snape's cooking was far from Mrs Weasleys standard there was always plenty to be had.

'What have you both been up to?' Mrs Weasley asked as she wiped her hands down the front of her apron.

'Oh, nothing really,' Ron said, glancing at Harry who grinned behind his hand as he held the half a bun up to his mouth. 'Just down in Dad's shed, that's all.'

They had just spent a good hour down in Mr Weasleys shed where Mr Weasley had been showing them all his items of interest and things he was 'tinkering' with as he put it. He'd warned both of them several times however that it was best for all concerned that it was kept strictly between them. 'No need to worry your mother now, is there?' He'd said to Ron just before getting a slight zap of electricity through his finger.

'Wanna play a game of chess?' Ron asked, changing the subject quickly as Mrs Weasley looked like she was about to probe for more information.

'Yeah sure,' Harry answered just as Fred and George came tearing into the kitchen, covered in snow and distracting Mrs Weasley enough for them to disappear without any more questioning over the shed.

'We can sit here on the rug and play if you want,' Ron said, pulling a chess set out from under a stack of other items just as Mrs Weasleys shrill voice rang through as she scolded her two older sons in the kitchen.

'The both of you know not to go mucking around down there, now you can sit here at the table and finish off peeling the vegetables.'

'But Mum…'

'Don't you Mum me, Mister!'

The shrill scolding stopped as Harry helped Ron set up the chessboard. There certainly never was a dull moment at The Burrow, there was always something going on and the place was rarely quiet. Harry loved that about the Weasley home, even though there didn't seem to be an awful lot of privacy and when Mrs Weasley was on the warpath about something everyone knew about it.

The place really was the complete opposite to being home with Snape where everything was neat and ordered and where some time alone could be easily found. That certainly didn't make The Burrow better than his home with Snape though… just different.

He'd just spent two days here and it had been great fun hanging out with Ron as well as Fred and George. They'd played Quidditch out in the snow covered paddock and had had numerous snow ball fights, which had left them all with various bruises which they had then compared between each other. The evenings they spent lolling by the fire, playing card games, as anything else just seemed too much effort after Mrs Weasleys hearty dinners.

Still, even with all the fun going on Harry found himself occasionally thinking of Snape; where he was and what he was up to and whether he had found everything he needed. The two days at The Burrow had been great but he was also now looking forward to Snape coming to take him back home where he could ask him all sorts of things about where he'd been and what he'd brought home with him, plus be able to spend some time together before school started back. They hadn't done any potion brewing or anything together and Harry loved doing that these days when it was just him and Snape.

Ron had just made his first move on the board when Harry's attention was pulled once more to the kitchen where Mr Weasley could now be heard.

'… just appeared on the kitchen table here. Another few days it says… hasn't been able to do everything he wanted to…'

Mr Weasley's voice lowered then and there was some murmured conversation in the kitchen before Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley appeared in the doorway.

'Harry, Severus has just sent a letter to us,' Mr Weasley said easily, waving what seemed to Harry to be a slightly crinkled, brown coloured bit of paper. 'Seems he hasn't been able to get everything done that he needs to so he's asked us to have you for another few days, ok?'

'Oh,' Harry said feeling tightness in his stomach. 'Yeah… ok.'

'Cool,' Ron grinned, pumping his fist a little in the air.

'Seems as though you'll have to unpack again, dear,' Mrs Weasley said kindly. 'I'm sending a reply back just to let Severus know that that is fine, do you want to write anything in the letter?'

Harry shook his head, 'No thanks.'

'Ok,' Mrs Weasley acknowledged. 'I do hope that man isn't wearing himself out, traipsing across the countryside like he is…' Mrs Weasley murmured as she turned back through the door into the kitchen.

Ron said something rather animatedly but Harry didn't catch it – he wasn't really listening as all he was focused on was the knot in his stomach. Snape had promised two days; he'd been looking forward to the man coming back this afternoon, not that he wasn't having a good time at the Weasleys but… he wanted some more time with Snape before school started again, before the man got all busy with classes and research and it felt like he had to be fitted in amongst it all.

'Harry? It's your go, mate,' Ron's voice suddenly cut through and Harry looked up, realising he'd been staring down at the chessboard, though without really looking at it.

'Oh… yeah…I just want to get a drink of water first,' Harry said suddenly, pushing himself up from the floor. He'd moved out into the kitchen before Ron could say anything.

For some reason he wanted to read Snape's letter, see what the man had written for himself. Maybe he was really enjoying being away by himself; traveling around without having to think of Harry or having to 'tow' him along – Snape had said in the beginning that the whole thing would be 'easier without him' and why wouldn't it be? Snape had been able to do as he pleased all these years and now that he'd come along he had to be 'catered for'.

Out in the kitchen, Snape's letter was sitting on the table; Mr and Mrs Weasley were nowhere to be seen and Fred and George seemed to have been dismissed from their vegetable duties. He unfolded the crinkled bit of paper which held Snape's familiar spiky scrawl, though it looked slightly untidy, almost rushed and on a bit of paper that smelt faintly of musty dampness. It seemed he didn't even have time to write a proper letter; just scratched something out so Harry was taken care of.

_Dear Molly and Arthur,_

_I am currently in the Southern tip of Ireland and have been delayed in my work here. If you could see to looking after Harry for a few more days I would be most appreciative. I must finish what I set out for and, as I'm sure you can imagine, continuing with a twelve year old in tow would not be particularly productive for me._

_If there are any problems with this please let me know and I will see to alternative arrangements._

_Thanking you in advance_

_Severus_

Harry set the letter back down on the table; the feeling in the pit of his stomach not diminishing. All the insecurities he'd held before Christmas over Snape having second thoughts about taking him on flooded back again. He was a burden – his mum and dad weren't here anymore so other people had to take him in. How many times had Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon said to him that he was a 'ruddy burden thrust upon good and hardworking people'?

Snape had taken him in, signed to be his guardian, even expressed to him that he loved him… it was clear now, however, that he was having second thoughts about taking a child into his life. He had so many other things he was responsible for… and now he had Harry on top of it all!

Harry felt his eyes prick and he brushed the back of his hand across them.

'Are you getting a drink, Harry?' Ron's voice called out to him from the living room and Harry jumped a little before grabbing a glass from the sink and running the tap hastily.

'Yeah… yeah I am,' he called back, his voice a little tight as he fought against the rising turmoil of emotions.

He watched as the water gurgled down the drain in the kitchen sink… the heaviness in his stomach twisting into emerging hurt and anger. If Snape really felt like that why didn't he just admit it! At least he would know for sure where he stood then…

That night, up in Ron's attic bedroom, Harry had a restless nights sleep; tossing and turning on the mattress set up on the floor, his dreams flowing through states of anxiety, guilt and fear.

Vivid dreams that woke him up with a start, including one where he was in the woods opposite Snape's house. Snape had led him there for something… maybe some potion ingredient… and then when he'd turned around the man had gone. Just disappeared. Left him there with nothing but the rustling trees and no idea which direction was out. He called out the man's name several times but all that came back was his own voice echoing around him…

* * *

Arthur had just sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea in one hand and the newspaper in the other when there was a sudden rap at the front door. His brow creased with slight surprise as visitors to their front door was uncommon but a moment later he pushed his chair back and went to investigate.

Molly appeared in the doorway from the living room, a cross-stitch in her hand, just as Arthur pulled the door open to reveal the tall and imposing figure of Snape standing on the step with his long black traveling coat on.

'Oh, Severus, you're back!' Molly exclaimed, setting her cross-stitch down on the top of Arthur's discarded newspaper and ushering the man inside.

'Yes, I arrived home a short time ago and then decided to come straight here,' Snape said swiftly as he stepped into the kitchen, Arthur shutting the door behind him. 'I hope you do not mind me turning up like this without any warning…'

'Oh don't be silly!' Molly exclaimed, waving her hand at him, 'we had a feeling you might be back later on today anyway. Here, take your coat off and sit down, I'll make you a cup of tea.'

'Actually Molly, I'd rather not stay if you don't mind. I was only home briefly to drop my case and other items off and then I came straight here to pick up Harry.'

'Well, at least come into the living room and sit down for a bit… I must say, Severus, you look rather exhausted,' Arthur said, leading the way into the living room to which Snape followed without contention. In deed, Snape did look particularly weary with dark circles under his eyes and an unusual slump to his stance.

'Yes, it has been a tiring few days, I will admit. I'm looking forward to getting home,' Snape replied in a low voice, sounding almost weary as he slumped down in to a chair and unbuttoned his coat.

'Successful though, was it?' Arthur asked, as he and Molly took their seats opposite Snape.

'It was… finally,' Snape said in a deep voice, nodding as he looked towards the fireplace.

'Well, that's good then and at least you have a few days left before school starts back,' Molly said, offering Snape a biscuit from the tin nearby which he waved away before casting his dark eyes around the vicinity of the living room.

'It's very quiet about the place,' he noted roughly after a second, 'there's generally some sort of commotion or other when I usually come here…'

Molly and Arthur shared a brief look before Arthur leaned forward in his seat a little.

'Ah, yes… well… they've all been sent to separate rooms for a while you see, well… apart from Ginny…' Arthur said.

Snape's eyebrows rose slightly as he now flicked his eyes between Molly and Arthur.

'Sent to separate rooms?' he questioned slowly.

'Yes, well, they unfortunately thought they would take the opportunity, whilst Molly was in town and I was busy working in my shed, to play a game our boys have been warned against countless times…' Arthur continued after a moment. 'It involves an airborne ball and a… bit of magic you see,' Arthur explained to which Snape's eyes now narrowed a little.

'And Harry?'

'Well, he was involved as well,' Molly nodded, 'however, our boys should know better than to play it in the first place,' she added quickly at seeing Snape's expression at that.

'So should Harry,' Snape said immediately, 'especially when it comes to playing around with underage magic,' he added a little more sharply.

'Well, thankfully there was no harm done, apart from a broken window in the kitchen from one erratically flung ball.'

'I hope Harry has given you an appropriate apology,' Snape said swiftly.

'Oh, there's no major harm done, Severus, boys will be boys. They're bound to be rambunctious at times, especially this age; Ron and Harry will be teenagers before we know it!' Molly added lightly though Snape did not reciprocate.

Molly cleared her throat a second later. 'Well, Arthur was able to fix the window in a jiffy. We thought it best to punish the four of them equally though, including Harry, seeing as the four of them were involved,' Molly explained carefully, to which Snape immediately nodded in agreement.

'I would expect nothing less, Molly.'

'Harry and Ron are both in the study, no point sending them upstairs to Ron's room for punishment now, is there?' Arthur suddenly stated lightly a second later. He stood up and headed towards the door.

'I'll let them know you're here and Harry can get his things together,' Arthur added before exiting the room.

Snape nodded silently, despite Arthur already taken leave of the room, and he sat back in his seat and closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose and inhaling deeply before massaging his fingers across his forehead.

'Are you quite sure you are alright, Severus?' Molly questioned again with a clear tone of concern etched in her voice.

'Fine,' Snape nodded, 'just tired, that's all.'

There was a silence between them until the sound of footsteps came from out in the hallway and Snape flicked his eyes open just as Arthur returned to the room with Harry in tow carrying his bag on his shoulder, Ron trailing behind them.

'Had his bag already to go, must have known you were on your way,' Arthur exclaimed with slight joviality but his light-heartedness faltered when neither Snape nor Harry responded to it.

'Hi,' Harry said softly, adjusting his bag on his shoulder as Snape got up from his seat and buttoned his coat up again.

'Hello, do you have everything ready to go?' Snape said, getting to Harry's side and putting a hand down on the boy's shoulder. Harry nodded, not really looking at Snape - most likely subdued from knowing Molly and Arthur had probably explained about the earlier antics, Snape thought to himself.

'Good, you have something to say to Mr and Mrs Weasley?' Snape prompted a second later.

'Thanks heaps for having me,' Harry said, looking across to them.

'And?' Snape prompted again. Harry looked up at him for the first time since he'd arrived in the living room, his face immediately portraying that he knew exactly what Snape was angling for.

'And sorry for earlier… with the window and stuff…' Harry said, shifting his weight from side to side.

'You're most welcome, dear,' Molly said kindly, moving forwards and giving Harry a goodbye squeeze. 'And we all make mistakes, Ronald should have known better than to introduce you to that game to begin with,' she added, moving her attention over to her youngest son who seemed to squirm a little under her gaze.

'Thank you very much for having him,' Snape said himself a moment later, 'and I apologise for the trouble he was involved in,' he added as he prompted Harry towards the fireplace, wanting nothing more right now than to get home and put his feet up with a nice hot drink of some sort.

At least Molly and Arthur seemed to have handled the earlier indiscretion. Including Harry in with their own children's punishments meant that a reminder about the use of underage magic would probably suffice once they were home.

'As we said, Severus, no harm done,' Molly answered. 'Get home and put your feet up, you look like you are about to drop from exhaustion!'

'Come along then, Mister,' Snape said, leading Harry to the fireplace. Harry and Ron exchanged a quick goodbye and a 'see you at school' before Harry moved into the fireplace and took hold of Snape's arm. A moment later and they were gone – the green flames vanishing to reveal an empty fire.

* * *

Exiting out from the floo, Snape brushed himself down and then swept his hand across Harry's shoulders a few times.

'I should see to hiring a chimney sweeper for those people,' Snape muttered as a cloud of black ash flew into the air from Harry's shoulders. 'Perhaps we should start apparating from there instead. Well, I trust you had a good time there over the past few days?' he questioned as he began to unbutton his thick traveling coat.

Harry nodded silently.

'Didn't get into too much mischief… apart from today of course,' Snape continued.

'Not really,' Harry uttered, reaching down and pulling his shoes off.

Snape furrowed his brow at Harry's rather subdued behaviour but then the boy had just come home after being chastised along with the Weasley boys after their foolish game playing.

'I presume you and young Mr Weasley were rather happy to have some extra few days, yes?' Snape pressed on. 'You have some of those damn ingredients to thank for that.'

Harry nodded again as he picked his shoes up by the laces and then looked up at Snape.

'That's why you were longer… cause you couldn't find stuff,' Harry said, his tone a mixture between statement and question – almost as if he couldn't decide himself.

'Hmm,' Snape nodded feeling the weariness of the last few days wash through him and he brought a hand up to massage across his forehead. 'I'm doing far too much these days. Nothing seems to be simple…' he exhaled heavily before letting his hand drop back down to his side. 'Well, what I need right now is to put my feet up with a good cup of hot tea.'

'I'll go put my bag upstairs,' Harry said, turning towards the door.

'Come back down when you've done that because I want to talk to you,' Snape said immediately, throwing his traveling coat over his arm.

'What about?' Harry asked carefully, turning back to him and letting his bag drop from his shoulder onto the floor.

'Just go put your bag upstairs and then come back down, it'll give me a chance to put some water on,' Snape reiterated smoothly.

Harry hand stayed clamped around the strap of his bag, his bottom lip sucked in for a moment before he set his eyes down to the floor.

'Is this about the stupid game we were playing when I broke the window?'

'Well talk about it when you've come back down, right now I need a drink and to put my feet up for a bit,' Snape answered wearily.

There was a moment's silence and then, 'what do you care, you weren't even there… it wasn't your window I broke!' Harry sudden exclaimed, his voice now etched in tension.

'No it wasn't, but I do care that you were doing something you know is forbidden…' Snape stated, his voice now firm despite the weariness.

'Mr and Mrs Weasley already punished me the same as Ron!' Harry said without abandon.

'I am well aware of what transpired,' Snape stated taking a step towards Harry now, his forehead furrowed slightly.

'No you're not,' Harry countered. 'You weren't there so it's unfair that I'm gonna get told off again.'

Snape set his eyes firmly down on Harry and took another step forwards.

'I have simply asked you to come back downstairs once you've put your things away, young man. I am very aware of what went on as Mr and Mrs Weasley explained the events precisely to me. Now wipe that scowl of your face and do as I've asked.'

'But there's nothing to talk about…'

'You were playing around with underage magic, that is enough.'

'Mr and Mrs Weasley already talked to us about it!' Harry declared.

'Well, now I'm going to as well, seeing as I am your guardian.'

'Ron and Fred and George were all playing it…'

'You have a mind of your own and are capable of making your own decisions over right and wrong. Now, enough of this, go upstairs and - '

'I won't!' Harry stated with sudden intensity, crossing his arms across his chest in demonstration.

'I beg your pardon?' Snape uttered tightly at Harry's sudden defiance at such a simple request, his tired eyes now focusing sternly down on Harry, whose expression seemed to waver for a moment before settling on defiance again.

'You do not raise your voice to me, young man. I've asked you to do something and you will do it - '

'No! It's not fair that I get punished twice for the same thing! You weren't there so what does it matter to you!' Harry interjected.

Snape's eyes narrowed as he stepped forwards.

'Who said _anything_ about being punished?' Snape countered firmly. 'I was simply asking you to come back downstairs. And it does matter to me what you get up to when I am not around.'

Harry said nothing but stared defiantly at the floor.

'Fine,' Snape stated roughly, 'you don't want to come back down then you can just stay up in your room like a little boy throwing a tantrum. Off you go,' Snape said, flicking a hand through the air towards the staircase out in the hall. 'I have been traipsing around the countryside for the past few days anyway and all I want is to be able to put my feet up with a hot drink and a bit of peace and quiet.'

Harry looked up at him, seeming a little unsure for a moment but then he swiped his bag back up, turned on his heel and stormed out of the room and up the stairs, the sound of a bedroom door slamming a moment later.

Snape winced at the sound but exhaled deeply a moment later and pinched the bridge of his nose for a second. What on earth had just happened? All he had been intending was to have a talk with the boy about the underage magic and why it was irresponsible and yet the whole thing had descended into a full-scale tantrum over nothing.

* * *

An hour later and Snape finally heard soft footsteps treading down the stairs in the hallway. He sat in his armchair, his back to the door, and waited… but nobody came into the living room.

'Harry?' He called, tapping his long index finger against the side of his cup. There was several seconds of silence before he heard the door behind him creak open and movement at his side.

'All tantrum-ed out are you?' He noted smoothly.

'It wasn't a tantrum,' Harry mumbled as he moved around to where Snape could see him and studiously dug his big toe into the fringe of the rug.

'Could have fooled me, the only thing missing was some foot stamping,' Snape noted, setting his cup down on the side table. 'Hardly the arrival I was expecting, I must admit.'

Harry moved his eyes up for a second as he dug his hands into his pockets.

Snape exhaled, looking at him closely for a moment before ushering Harry over.

'Come here.'

Harry slowly shuffled over the side of Snape's armchair and began to dig his finger into a pea-sized hole in the grey thread of the arm.

'I realise, in that twelve year old mind of yours, that you may have still been wound up after the incident at The Burrow and getting into trouble from Mr and Mrs Weasley, but that is certainly no excuse for the way you spoke to me earlier,' Snape said firmly. Harry continued to dig his finger in to the small hole until Snape batted his hand away. 'Mr and Mrs Weasley told me of the antics of the four of you and of the broken window but as far as I was concerned a punishment had been handled,' Snape said firmly. 'You jumped to conclusions, which is _never_ a good idea,' Snape continued.

'Sorry,' Harry uttered quietly after a second. Snape raised an eyebrow.

Harry looked up at him and pushed his hands into his pockets once again.

'I thought you were gonna yell at me about doing magic and stuff… I didn't think it was fair…'

'Yell, no. Lecture… perhaps,' Snape answered. 'But whether you agree with me or not, is not your concern. I will deal with situations as I see fit, as the adult in this house, and you do not speak to me in that manner, am I understood?' He said intently, pointing a long index finger at him.

Harry kept his eyes down to the armrest but nodded a moment later.

'You speak to me in that way again and you will go straight to bed with a smarting backside, my boy' Snape added sternly before he straightened up. 'Now, enough of this foolishness, I am far too exhausted to deal with any more histrionics,' Snape said, taking Harry by the shoulder and turning him towards the kitchen, 'we are both in need of some dinner. Have you unpacked your things?'

Harry nodded again.

'Good, then I know the perfect person to peel some potatoes while I get the meat on,' he added, standing up and guiding Harry by the shoulders towards the kitchen.

* * *

Snape listened vaguely to the crackling of the fire and the intermittent turning of a page as he sat in his armchair with his eyes closed. Part of him whole-heartedly wished right now that he had given Harry an earlier bedtime for his little outburst earlier. He would dearly love right now to just drag himself upstairs and roll into bed for an uninterrupted twelve-hour sleep. Going to bed before his twelve year old did, however, just didn't seem appropriate somehow so he'd just have to stick it out until Harry's bedtime rolled around.

He rested the side of his head down against his hand, his elbow against the armrest of his chair… another turn of a page from the sofa. Harry had wanted to do some more reading of Edred Eagle but he'd promptly refused; far too tired to take in any words off a page at the moment.

He could almost drift off to sleep right here… if it weren't for Harry's rustling of pages and occasional sigh or click of his tongue against the roof of his mouth, which now he thought about it was getting slightly annoying.

More silence… another rustle of a page… click click click of a tongue…

'Stop doing that please,' Snape said, his eyes still closed, unable to take the tongue clicking any longer.

'What?' Harry's voice questioned from the sofa.

'That clicking you are doing,' Snape replied in low voice. He heard Harry sigh deeply but the clicking stopped.

Snape relaxed again, letting his mind wander as the crackling of the fire continued on… but only a few minutes later came an intermittent dull thudding and scraping sound. Snape's brow crease as he opened his eyes and sat up straighter to see Harry's book discarded on the sofa and the boy now kneeling before the fire with the long, iron stoker in his hand, prodding roughly in the flames at the logs.

'Put that back and come away from the fire,' Snape said sternly as a smaller log of wood tumbled forwards a little and Harry scrambled back a bit on his knees. 'You'll set the place on fire in minute.'

'I'm just stoking it, you do it all the time,' Harry answered, continuing to prod the iron stoker feverishly at the burning logs. The logs clunked together slightly as Harry prodded one and then a few embers spurt out towards him.

'Come away, before you burn yourself,' Snape repeated more forcefully.

'But I'm almost done - ' Harry stated boldly before Snape cut across him.

'Do you want me to come over there and smack you?'

'No.'

'Then _leave it alone_!' Snape scolded sharply feeling his patience wearing thin from weariness.

Harry clunked the iron poker against the ground a little heavily but a moment later stood up and set it back into its holder before flopping back down onto the sofa with a slight scowl on his face.

'What is the matter with you tonight?' Snape said, leaning forwards slightly in his seat. Harry shrugged vaguely. 'Nothing.'

'Well, it's almost time for bed so you may as well go upstairs and start getting ready, I'll be up in a moment,' Snape said, sitting forwards and massaging his temple. He felt like he had a slight headache coming on.

'It's not my bedtime yet,' Harry said immediately, picking his book back up.

'It's close enough,' Snape countered. 'By the time you get dressed and teeth brushed and whatever else it will be. Off you go.'

'That will only take a few minutes and I want to finish this chapter off,' Harry said.

'You can finish it once you're in bed,' Snape stated a little more firmly, though trying to hold onto his rapidly diminishing patience.

Harry sat silently, staring at the page in his book for a moment before mumbling something a little incoherently, though Snape caught the end of it.

'… just cause you're tired…'

'What was that?' Snape questioned sharply. Harry looked up and pressed his lips together, seeming to quail a little under Snape's expression.

'Nothing,' he shrugged again a second later.

He moved his eyes back down to his book but before he could start reading again Snape had crossed the floor and took it out of his hands.

'Hey!'

'You've been asked to do something, now go and do it. We just had this discussion earlier in the day!' Snape reprimanded, snapping the book closed.

Harry looked up at him for a second, as if to gauge how much further he could possibly push it, but a moment later he stood up with a heavy sigh.

'Fine,' he said tersely before stamping from the room and up the stairs just as the clock began to chime anyway.

Snape shook his head as he listened to the stomping footsteps on the staircase. What was with the boy today?

He slapped the book against his hand thinking over the day in his head.

_'Ron and Harry will be teenagers before we know it!'_

Was that part of it? Was all of today just the start of some teenage stage setting in? Was the boy going to start testing his boundaries all over again? Merlin he hoped not!

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh at the thought, before ascending the stairs to return Harry his book and see that the boy was actually doing what he was meant to be.

* * *

Harry made another figure eight on his bike along the road as the icy wind bit into his face. It was a little strange riding his bike out here now with white all around him, although earlier that morning the road had been cleared of snow while they'd been having breakfast – which was a good thing because Harry didn't think he could stand being stuck indoors any more.

He'd been out here for more than half an hour but despite his nose feeling slightly frozen and coldness spreading through his gloves to his fingers he'd rather be out here right now than stuck inside.

The house was too still and silent and Snape was occupied doing stuff up in his lab. He'd been up there all morning practically, doing something, though Harry wasn't sure what. He'd asked if he could help that morning over breakfast but Snape had simply shook his head and said he needed to get on with what ever it was as quickly as possible and having to oversee Harry in the process was not going to be very effective with the time frame he had left.

Snape had still looked tired over breakfast. His eyes had had that drained look about them and Harry had noted that he kept massaging his forehead or his temple while his lips were pursed tensely. It was so obvious now that the man felt Harry's guardianship had put too much on his shoulders and that now constantly brought a heavy lead weight into Harry's stomach.

The man had no time for him, didn't even seem to want to make time for him really and part of Harry welled up with growing frustration and a little anger at the thought. He couldn't help it. Everything had seemed so good at the start, when the guardianship papers had been signed and all gone through, but now he was the burden… why didn't Snape just admit it already and be done with it, rather than let him wander aimlessly with this ambiguity surrounding everything - like he was now… not wanting to go back to the silent house with no Bumble and no Snape around.

Harry exhaled heavily and then suddenly turned his bike around, almost in a kind of skid, nearly colliding with another bike that he hadn't heard approaching and managing to pull up just in time.

On one of the bikes was a young boy, around his age, with blonde hair sticking out from under his hat. Another bike next to him held a younger boy with rosy red cheeks who was blowing on his hands in an effort to keep them warm.

'Hey,' the older boy said, grinning and taking his own hands off his handlebars so he could blow warm air through his gloves. 'Nice bike.'

'Er… thanks,' Harry said, looking between the two boys trying to think if he'd seem them around the town before.

'I'm Stefan… this is my brother, Nicholas,' the boy said, pointing to the younger boy. 'You new around here?'

Harry shrugged. 'I was here over the summer…'

'That your house, up there?' Nicholas piped up nodding towards Snape's house.

'Yeah.'

'We live up that way,' Stefan said, pointing back down the road from the direction they had come from. 'We don't usually ride down here, just round by the house and maybe up to the village sometimes.'

'Oh,' Harry said, nodding before realising he hadn't given them his name. 'Oh… I'm Harry, by the way.'

'Cool, how old are you?' Stefan asked, scuffing the toe of the shoe against the ground in a way Snape would hate. 'I'll be thirteen next March,' he added, looking at Harry expectantly.

'I'm twelve… my birthday's in July,' Harry answered.

'You want to hang around with us for a while?' Simon asked. 'We don't have to be home until one.'

Harry looked back to the house for a moment, the top windows of Snape's attic lab completely dark, before nodding in agreement.

'I'm not supposed to go off too far though…' he added, before he realised he probably sounded very un-cool.

Stefan shrugged, however, 'that's ok, neither are we,' he grinned.

TBC...

* * *

**Hello all,**

**Sorry for the delay but I have finally got this chapter out, once again I've cut it off as it was getting very long so you'll have to wait for the next part to it **

**There will be a delay in getting chapter 18 out as I am going overseas again for the next few weeks, but as I said, I do have chapter 18 already started seeing as I chopped this one at the end!**

**Thanks so much for all your continued reviews! Please review this chapter if you can, I will not be able to give you replies this time as I am leaving tomorrow but it would be great to read what you think.**

**Please forgive any typos as I really wanted to get this out before I go!**

**Take care for now**

**Trucklesinthetree **


	18. Ink and Fire

**Chapter 18**

**Ink and Fire**

**Hello, I'm back… and back to writing. Argh! I just want to shake Snape so damn hard in this chapter… Maybe I should have titled it "Snape the Idiot" anyways, hope you like! Bit shorter than normal but it was a good spot to end!**

* * *

Snape exhaled with a clear air of frustration about him as he descended the staircase in quick strides. Where was the boy for Merlin's sake!

Before he'd ascended up to his attic lab earlier on, Harry had requested to go outside to ride his bike now that the road had been cleared, to which Snape had agreed seeing as he not only had research to attend to but also lesson plans for the coming term. Now as lunch neared, however, the boy had completely vanished and Snape was not only getting frustrated at searching but also a little anxious in the fact that Harry was nowhere to be found.

A thorough search of the house had turned up nothing, just as the back garden had done, so now he was headed out the front door again for another go seeing as Harry's bike didn't seem to have been put back yet.

The road seemed just as deserted as it had done the first go around and Snape stood at the edge of the road, his trouser legs flapping around in the cold breeze as he scanned both ways with a prominent scowl forming on his face.

'Harry!' He called sharply, his voice cracking like a whip against the soft rustling of trees over on the edge of the woods.

With no response he made the decision to start walking down the road to see if anything could be seen. Choosing to go left, Snape took off in long strides, keeping his sharp eyes ready for anything at all.

After walking twenty or thirty meters or so up the road, he shoes crunching briskly along the ground, he was just about to whip out his wand for a 'point me' spell to see if he could get some determination of direction when distant laughter met his ears. He stopped, training his ears to the sound; his eyes narrowing slightly as he suddenly noticed further up along the road something glinting slightly in the weak winter sun.

He took stride again and in a few moments found that the glinting had been bouncing off the metal of three bikes laying together on the side of the road - one of them recognizably Harry's.

More laughter came from within the wooded area, this time clearly closer by and with a tightening jaw Snape stepped over the bikes and made his way into the woods towards the sound, his shoes crunching against the ground with every step and branches snagging against his coat.

It didn't take him long to track down what he was looking for. Following the sounds of voices and laughter, he came across the little group - two unfamiliar boys who seemed to be play wrestling with each other and Harry, perched high up on a branch of a tree where he had obviously climbed.

Snape walked up behind them, his shoes still crunching on the ground and his clothes collecting icy particles as he brushed against the forest growth. The two boys continued to play wrestle until the younger of the two noticed him and stopped, nudging the older one who also turned in his direction.

'Hey, Mister…' the older boy said a little uncertainly.

Snape glared at the both of them before sweeping his eyes upwards to where Harry was perched, an expression of horror and surprise upon his face.

'Get. Down.' Snape ordered swiftly to him in a voice as icy as the ground beneath his feet.

'Whose this? Is this your dad?' The younger of the two boys asked to which Harry nodded grimly after a moment's hesitation.

Harry seemed to hesitate for a moment but then slowly began the descent, the soles of his shoes scrapping against the bark of the tree as he scaled down. Jumping the last few feet, he landed with a crunching thud in front of Snape who immediately grabbed him by the arm.

'I have been searching for you for the last _half an hour_!' He said sternly down to Harry before turning his dark eyes to the other two boys who were lingering uncomfortably off to the side.

'Where are you two boys from?' Snape questioned them sharply a second later to which the smaller of the boys took a step back and looked up at his older brother.

'Up the road,' the older one answered uncertainly.

'Do your parents know you're in here?'

The two boys looked at one another and then across to Harry before shaking their heads in response.

'Then I suggest you both get moving before they start wondering where you are and what you are up to,' Snape ordered icily, his dark, piercing eyes flicking between both boys.

The older boy nodded vigorously before Snape tugged on Harry's arm, prompting him forwards.

'You – home now!' Snape ordered firmly to him, pushing Harry towards the direction of the road.

'See you, Harry,' the older boy called out to which Harry turned and waved a little dejectedly back to him.

'Why'd you have to do that for?' Harry demanded fiercely as soon as they reached the roadside and Snape pulled Harry's bike upright and then began trundling it, with one hand on the handlebars, beside them back up the road to the house, his other hand once again with a firm grip on Harry's upper arm.

'Because you disobeyed me; I've told you to stay by the house and certainly not to go wandering through the woods!'

'I wasn't wandering, I was with Stefan and Nick,' Harry answered back lamely; skipping his steps a little as Snape tugged him purposefully back up the road with a firm set expression. 'We were having fun until you showed up!' Harry shot tenaciously a second later, resisting rather futilely against Snape's grasp.

'I see, and this 'fun' involves disobeying me, wrestling like idiots and climbing trees with precarious branches does it? Well, the _fun_ is over, young man,' Snape scolded.

Once up at the house, Snape left Harry's bike on the porch before bundling Harry through the front door.

'Right, now you listen to me,' Snape said, closing the front door behind them with a snap and then turning Harry to face him and taking him firmly by the chin. 'You disobeyed me and you know it, my boy. You know those woods are out of bounds as far as I'm concerned - '

'I wasn't even on my own!' Harry declared hotly trying to pull away from Snape's grip again, but he was no match for the man. 'Nothing even happened, we were just having fun until you _ruined it!_'

'Oh, I suppose a broken neck would have been fun after falling off that precarious branch you were perched on when I got there,' Snape said grimly.

'So what? You could have fixed it… all your _potions_ and things,' Harry said sudden irreverence.

Snape inhaled through his nose, his eyes narrowing at Harry's manner.

'You will get rid of this attitude right now,' he said a second later, his voice lowering tightly. 'I don't know what has gotten into you the last two days but I am not going to put up with back talk and disobedience, do you understand me?'

Harry said nothing, pressing his lips together and staring past Snape, before simply shrugging his shoulders in response. This was the last straw for Snape, however. He turned Harry to the side in an instant and landed a resounding, firm smack across the boy's backside followed by another.

'Ow!' Harry cried instantly, his face screwing up despite the fact that most of the impact had been dissolved by his jacket

'You'll be getting more than that if you don't stop with this disrespect you are showing me at the moment,' Snape said firmly.

'You can't smack me, it's Christmas!' Harry declared with hotheadedness, putting a hand back to tend to the stinging spot.

'Christmas was a week ago and I'll smack you when I think you deserve it, no matter what day it is,' Snape countered sternly. 'I've told you to stay by the house and you didn't do it and you certainly know to keep out of the woods. You do not go off without telling me where you are going! Anything could have happened to you and I've spent over half and hour searching all over the place!'

'I didn't even go that far,' Harry responded in a mutter. 'Aren't I allowed to have any fun? You were busy… Stefan and Nick were further from their house than I was from here anyway!' Harry defended with a stubborn air. 'I dunno why you're so upset…'

Snape exhaled sharply; this was going nowhere fast.

Within a second he had frog-marched Harry into the kitchen and stood him in the far corner facing the intersecting walls.

'If you don't know then you can stand there and work it out,' Snape said stiffly.

'I'm not standing in the corner,' Harry declared obstinately, turning around the instant Snape let go of him.

'Oh yes you are, and you'll stay there until I say so. _Turn around_,' Snape barked.

'This is so unfair!' Harry cried dramatically, kicking the toe of his shoe against the wall.

'There is nothing 'unfair' about it – I've told you more than once that when you're outside you're to stay by the house and certainly to not go off, unannounced, into the middle of the woods like that.'

'I wasn't _in_ the middle,' Harry muttered back stubbornly.

'Enough! You are lucky you are not over my knee right now though I am reaching that point very soon, I assure you. Any more back talk and you will be. Face the wall and be quiet and you'll stand there for however long it takes,' Snape ordered. 'At least I know where you are,' he added pointedly a moment later.

Harry stubbornly kicked his toe against the wall again but this time said nothing. He stuck his hands into his pockets and glared at the corner as Snape pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat down, the sandwiches and soup he had done for lunch now seeming decidedly unappetizing.

* * *

Snape ran the hot water in the sink to get rid of the last vestiges of soapy water and then dried his hands off roughly on the nearby t-towel, kicking his heel against the nearby cupboard door to close it as he did so.

Leaning his hands down on the counter top he stared out of the small kitchen window for a moment, though only seeing his reflection back as the evening light had faded earlier on. Then, with a sudden rough tug, he brought the faded blind down over the window with a rusty squeak before turning his attention to the door leading out into the hallway.

He needed to go and check that his instructions were being followed upstairs, though right now, even though it was only early in the evening, he wasn't sure he had the energy for it… or the patience.

The entire day with Harry had been a battle from beginning to end - from the morning's escapade into the woods to sending him up to bed straight after dinner as punishment.

It had taken almost an hour of standing in the corner with stubborn defiance that morning before the boy had finally relented and admitted that he'd done the wrong thing, though Snape was still unsure whether it was actual acceptance or more that Harry was simply getting tired of standing in the corner and wanted out.

Indeed, the boy had given all the right responses when Snape had called him out of his spot and sat him down for a long discussion over the importance of obeying the rules laid down and that backtalk was in now way going to be tolerated, but part of Snape couldn't help but wonder if Harry's nods to his lecturing, the boy's description of what he'd done wrong and why he was in trouble and his final apologies were a hundred percent sincere.

Indeed, rather than seeming accepting of his fate when Snape had informed him he was going to bed early that night as punishment, Harry's expression had portrayed one of continued refusal for a moment before the boy had seemingly reigned himself in and remained silent.

It was rather puzzling behaviour for Snape to deal with; he was used to Harry taking responsibility and bouncing back from being reprimanded or punished over something fairly quickly, but this time the boy had continued all day with a lingering air of sullen moodiness about him.

The boy's shift to this continued brooding only convinced Snape further that Molly might be right in her prediction that the teenage years were beginning.

Snape leaned back against the counter top, inhaling deeply and massaging his temples as he did so, before finally resigning himself to make a move towards the hallway and up the stairs to Harry's bedroom where, hopefully, his orders had been obeyed and he'd find the boy in bed, waiting for him.

He didn't.

Reaching the top of the landing he pushed open Harry's door with the flat of his hand to reveal, with a darkening scowl, that the boy's bed was empty and Harry was sitting at his desk, hunched over with a quill in his hand. Pyjama bottoms were on but the pyjama top still lay crumpled up on top of the bed covers while Harry still wore the long-sleeved top he'd had on that day.

'I told you to get into bed,' Snape stated firmly from the doorway to which Harry jumped a little at the sudden, stern voice and immediately snapped shut the book he had in front of him. Snape's brow creased as he stepped into the room.

'What are you doing?'

'Nothing,' Harry shrugged quickly, pushing both book and quill to the far corner of his desk and standing up.

Snape flicked his attention between both Harry and the quickly discarded book for several moments before deciding to not push another issue that evening.

'Why are you not in bed like I told you?' Snape pushed on a moment later, folding his arms across his chest as Harry scrunched his toes up, one hand leaning down on the corner of his desk.

'I was getting ready,' Harry answered, pulling at his pyjama bottoms as if to back up his words.

'Then kindly finish and get in,' Snape said curtly, pulling back the bedcovers and holding Harry's pyjama top at him.

Harry stood where he was for a moment, looking at the proffered top sourly.

'I do not intend on battling with you any further, I have had it up to here today,' Snape stated at seeing Harry's wavering and feeling himself reaching boiling point. 'You have five seconds to get your pyjamas on and in this bed,' Snape stated sharply a second later, straightening his stance a little.

'It's too early!' Harry declared, instantly reacting to Snape's order.

'One,' Snape said, holding up his index finger.

'This is stupid, I'm not even tired!'

'Two.'

'I'm twelve, not a little kid, counting doesn't work…' Harry stated, folding his own arms stubbornly in response to Snape's methods, though a hint of uncertainty now clear as he eyed Snape's proffered fingers.

'Three… and we'll see how true that statement is by the time I get to five…' Snape countered, managing to keep some control despite the dwindling patience within him being taken over by pure exasperation.

Harry pressed his lips together and stuck his chin out a little.

'Four.'

Harry scrunched his toes up again but stood determinedly despite the wavering look he was giving Snape.

'Fi – '

'Ok… ok…' Harry said, quickly backpedaling as Snape got to the final number. 'I'll go to stupid bed, alright!'

'Yes, you will, and you will kindly do it without the attitude,' Snape scolded, finally passing Harry his pyjama top a second later.

'Get into your pyjamas,' he said swiftly as he took a step away and ran the tips of his fingers across his forehead.

A headache was threatening, he was sure of it. He closed his eyes and waited, hearing the rustle of fabric and then the soft squeak of the bedsprings… and then silence.

Without a word he stepped back up to the bed then and pulled the bedclothes up, Harry's eyes on him, wordlessly. He pulled the top blanket tight and tucked it in before stepping back and reaching out towards the bedside lamp to switch it off.

'I won't be able to go to sleep, I'm not tired…' Harry said again, though his voice now considerably quieter than a moment ago.

'Then I suggest you spend the time you are awake thinking about how you are going fix your behaviour tomorrow. Going off like you did this morning was one thing, but the backchat and the cheek you've been giving me… it stops tonight,' Snape said as he switched the light off despite Harry's final, though needless to say, less fierce objection.

'I do not need this, Harry. I have enough to deal with these days without you trying to test your boundaries all over again. You are not going to turn into an impertinent, rebellious, moody teenager, I absolutely forbid it…' Snape added in a low tone, though perhaps more to himself than to Harry as Harry questioned him on it a second later, almost as if he hadn't fully heard what Snape had said.

'What?'

'Teenager,' Snape said again roughly, silhouetted now against the light coming in from the hallway lamp as he moved across the room and picked up Harry's strewn trousers from the floor. 'All of a sudden it seems you think my word means nothing and that you are ready and able to go out into the world and do as you please.'

He gave Harry's trousers a sharp flick to straighten them out and then folded them up and put them over the back of Harry's desk chair.

'Well, it doesn't work like that, my boy, you may be nearing teenage years but as far as I am concerned you are a child until the day you turn seventeen. That means I am still in charge for the next four or so years of your life and you will live by my rules whether you like them or not.'

Snape pushed the chair further underneath the desk before turning back towards the door as Harry shifted onto his side and pressed the side of his face down against his pillow.

'Now, I'll see you in the morning. I don't want to hear a peak out of you until then.'

He turned towards the door but then hesitated for a second, he wasn't sure why as he'd really had enough for one day and putting the boy to bed early was the best thing for both of them in his mind. He looked at the now lumpy form of the bedcovers before finally giving a slight shake of his head and sweeping from the room, pulling the door behind him.

Hopefully things would settle back to normal tomorrow though a part of him lingered on the thought that this could be the start of a whole new set of challenges in being a guardian to a pre-pubescent child.

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and made his way down the staircase, running his hand down along the wooden banister and taking note of new creaks to some of the stairs that he hadn't notice before.

It was still early morning but he couldn't sleep for any longer, not after being sent to bed at such a ridiculously early time the night before. Besides, curiosity had got the better of him as he'd heard a knock from downstairs like it had come from the front door and then heard voices filtering up to his bedroom.

Jumping down from the last step, he paused for a second as he wrapped his dressing gown tighter around himself. The front door was closed and there was no sign of anyone around… but there were some shuffling sounds from down the hall towards the kitchen and then he caught a hint of low voices and a soft clinking sound like glass.

Rubbing his eyes for a second he padded his way down the hall but stopped just short of the kitchen, now hearing movement and the sound of voices more clearly and recognizing, with a drop in his stomach, the distinctive tones of Quill Ogin.

What was _he _doing here this early?

He stepped closer towards the open doorway and hesitated there.

'…thought it best to drop them straight in, Severus. Time is of the essence after all. Besides, why wait with these specimens, hm?'

'Yes,' Snape murmured in a low voice before a sudden pause in both the conversation and the clinking of glass.

'Stop lurking behind the door, Harry,' Snape's voice suddenly called out, catching Harry a little off guard. Harry hesitated for a second at whether that meant he should go back upstairs or whether Snape was expecting him to make an appearance in the kitchen.

Last night Snape hadn't left him in a particularly good mood after the day's events. Harry wasn't even sure what had happened yesterday… he knew he'd been talking back a bit after getting caught out of bounds in the woods and that was one thing that usually got Snape's attention pretty fast.

Harry pulled at the cuffs of his dressing gown, still in deliberation, before finally rounding the corner into the kitchen to where Snape was standing beside the kitchen table with what seemed to be a small crate in front of him and Quill Ogin at his side. Harry couldn't help but notice another sinking feeling in his stomach as he realised there were more solutions and ingredients lined up across the table in various vials, which had obviously come from inside the crate.

_More _potions. Months ago he would have been keen to jump up onto one of the chairs and examine everything there but these days it just seemed to induce a knotted feeling in his stomach as Snape became more and more occupied.

'You are up early,' Snape noted, turning to Harry as he set a vial he had in his hand down amongst the others on the table.

'I went to bed early, remember?' Harry answered automatically. Snape stilled for a moment, his hand above the crate.

'Yes, I remember…' he said slowly a moment later, his eyes unwavering.

Harry kept his eyes to the crate for a moment before turning them up to meet Ogin's sharp, small eyes. The man was looking at him appraisingly with the usual air of aloofness towards him.

'Mr Ogin has just come to drop off some specimens,' Snape explained, nodding towards the crate before him on the table.

'Yes, though none for little boy's hands, I assure you,' Quill Ogin said pointedly to Harry before casting his attention back to Snape, missing Harry's rather ill-mannered expression in response to his statement.

'Well, as I was saying, Severus, I thought it best to drop them straight in as I'm sure some of these specimens will certainly get your cauldrons bubbling!' Ogin stated rather keenly. 'Couldn't believe it when they arrived for me… especially that Acromantula venom!'

Harry looked up at Snape to find him now holding a different, smaller vial with what looked like fine, wispy tendrils floating inside.

'Yes, quite unexpected,' Snape nodded slightly as he shook the vial a little.

Quill cleared throat and then took a closer step towards the table.

'Tell me, Severus… how is your time management coming along these days?' He questioned closely, his sharp eyes flicking to Harry. Snape lowered the vial.

'Why do you ask?'

'Well, you'll be back to Hogwarts soon I presume and with other added… responsibilities now…'

Harry screwed his face up and glared at the man.

'You had some time over this Christmas break to do some research, yes?'

'Somewhat,' Snape nodded. 'I had to take a trip for several days to track down some key ingredients which I had fallen low on, I'm afraid that has put me a little behind…'

Ogin shook his head. 'Dear… dear…' he rumbled. 'I don't know how you do it, Severus, I really don't… teaching duties, research and… a child.' Ogin looked down at Harry again. 'Hm…' he said, shaking his head slightly. 'Still, you have told me that you have everything under control… you'll meet your next deadline for the next issue, yes?'

Harry felt Snape straighten up a little beside him at Ogin's question.

'You know I will, Quill,' Snape answered with a slightly strained tone now.

'Good, good… because I wish to ask you if you could include an extra article for this issue – one completely on Acrumantula venom and its uses in potioneering over the years.'

'An extra article?' Snape said slowly.

'It's certainly a rare opportunity to come across a specimen like this, Severus, we must take advantage of it!' Ogin stated swiftly.

'It's rather short notice, Quill,' Snape said evenly, shaking the vial again before setting it down onto the table.

'That's business, Severus…'

'You're asking me to deliver you an extra article in just over a week.'

'A week and _a half_, Severus… come now that is hardly unreasonable for a man of your abilities. Unless of course there are other issues,' Ogin added slowly, once again looking pointedly at Harry, who stuck his chin out and clenched his hands together.

Snape exhaled slowly and pressed his hand against his temple before nodding.

'Very well, I'll see what I can put together for you.'

Harry's attention dropped back down to the crate and the vials, a strong part of him wanting to turn the whole lot over and see it crash to the floor.

'Excellent, always the man to count on! Well, I should head off… I have a new printing press being delivered today. Should be able to give out the same amount of editions in half the time!'

Quill leant down and picked up the same brown briefcase Harry had seen him with all those months ago in The Three Broomsticks.

'I'll see you out,' Snape said, turning towards the door before Ogin waved his hand dismissively at him.

'No, no need, Severus, I can see myself out. I look forward to receiving your reports!'

And with that he was gone, the sound of the front door closing meeting their ears a few moments later. Harry put his hands down on the back of the nearest kitchen chair as Snape turned his attention back to the crate and pulled out another vial to examine it closer.

'What's _he _coming _here_ for?' Harry questioned suddenly, curling his fingers around the top of the chair.

Snape sighed and set his eyes across to Harry.

'I know you don't like him, Harry, but he and I are doing business together and there are times when our paths are going to meet. You will at least speak respectfully of him. We have been through this bef – don't touch.'

Harry drew his hand back from one particular vial he had been reaching for.

'Most of these are potent specimens, especially that one.'

'Just wanna have a look,' Harry answered, folding his arms across his chest.

'Then look with your eyes.'

'What is it?' Harry pressed further after a moment, nodding towards the vial he had gone to pick up before Snape had stopped him.

'What is what?' Snape asked, his attention back to the crate now as he took out the last of the vials to examine it.

'That one Ogin was talking about… that Accimanti one.'

'Acrumantula,' Snape corrected. 'A very rare specimen… one that _Mr_ Ogin was very fortunate to come into possession of,' Snape answered in a restrained tone.

'Yeah, but _what_ is it… it looks weird… like floaty bits of fairyfloss…' Harry said, leaning down towards the vial to take a closer look before Snape whipped it out of reach from him.

'One that is certainly going straight into my cupboard once we get back to Hogwarts,' Snape said pointedly, setting the vial he had in his hand back down into the crate and then replacing the Acrumantula one alongside it, away from Harry's tempted fingers.

Harry stood where he was for a moment, watching silently as the man now continued to replace the individual vials back from where they had come from.

'Hm, would have liked to have got my hands on _this_ a bit earlier!' Snape muttered, shaking one of them slightly in his hands and looking at it closely before he set it down into its compartment. He inhaled deeply for a second, his face looking a little strained as he stared at the rest of the vials as if contemplating something, a moment later, however, and he resumed his re-packing.

Harry exhaled himself and began tapping his fingers against the back of the chair as he gripped it. Snape didn't say anything, however, his attention clearly focused on Ogin's delivery.

Shivering a little against the cool morning air as he continued to stand there, Harry suddenly realised he was still in his pyjamas. Snape hadn't even said a word about it! Usually the man sent him straight back to get dressed properly before coming down to breakfast, yet the man hadn't even acknowledged the fact that Harry was tousle haired and pyjama clad.

He tapped his fingers sharply against the chair frame again as he now glared down at the vials still on the table. Snape was obviously too occupied with his new specimens to notice… or just didn't care these days…

Harry sniffed and moved his eyes back up to Snape, wondering if the man would even notice if he just kept his pyjamas on all day.

With that thought heavily on his mind Harry pulled the chair out before him with a scrape and flopped down, knocking against the table as he did so and making the little glass vials wobble against each other.

'Be careful, please,' Snape tutted in an instant. 'I haven't just received these only to see them all smashed in one foul swoop.'

'Sorry,' Harry muttered edgily, pulling his knees up to his chin and resting his feet on the edge of the chair as he pulled at the toes of his socks.

There was silence again for a few moments as Snape continued to pack the final vials back in to the crate, stopping to examine several of them closer.

'I'll help,' Harry stated suddenly, dropping his feet back down to the floor and standing up with a scrape of his chair and another knock against the table.

'No,' Snape countered instantly, frowning as the vials left on the table clinked together again. 'I'll do this… you need to go upstairs and get dressed,' he ordered suddenly, waving his large hand back towards the doorway through to the hall.

'Fine,' Harry sighed heavily, though at least Snape had noticed he was still in his pyjamas after all… that was something.

Turning away from the table and making his way around the chair he'd been sitting in, it was only then that Harry noticed the sheet of parchment stuck up on one of the higher kitchen cupboard doors.

'What's that?' He questioned, pointing to it with a slight crease across his brow. He stared at it, noticing times written down the left hand side in half hour increments and a red dot in the top section marked 9.30.

'Hm?' Snape replied distractedly.

'This… on the kitchen cupboard,' Harry said as he neared the tacked up sheet.

'A new system I've put in place,' Snape answered evenly as he closed the lid of the crate then and latched it before turning to where Harry stood.

'I don't get it,' Harry said.

'That's why I'm going to explain it to you,' Snape nodded. 'Go upstairs and get dressed and then come back down,' Snape instructed smoothly as he moved towards the sink

A look of apprehension immediately crossed Harry's face. This didn't sound good.

'Why can't you just tell me now?' Harry questioned carefully.

'Because I've asked you to go and get dressed, now go and do it,' Snape ordered a little more forcefully. Harry lingered for a moment longer, looking back up towards the sheet.

'Harry,' Snape called again in a tone Harry knew well enough.

* * *

After putting Quill's delivery into his study Snape waited in his usual seat at the kitchen table for Harry to return. It took a little over five minutes for the child to dress and arrive back downstairs in the kitchen where Snape motioned for him to also sit at the table.

'I already apologized about going off with Stephan and Nick!' Harry immediately stated, seemingly trying to make sense of where this was going.

'This isn't about that specific incident, Harry. Now sit,' Snape ordered, pointing to Harry's chair and hoping there wasn't going to be a confrontation this early on in the morning. Thankfully, Harry resignedly did as he was told and then waited silently, slumped a little in his seat as he stared down at the tabletop rigidly.

Snape leaned forwards in his chair and drummed his fingers down against the tabletop for a moment in contemplation, taking in Harry's demeanor. The boy was just not himself.

'Your behaviour over the last few days has been far from acceptable, _especially _the back talk I've been getting,' Snape began, deciding to get straight to the point as Harry opened his mouth to say something. 'I honestly don't know what has gotten into you lately, but it is going to stop. No more back talk, no more arguing with me… I honestly cannot work you out lately, this change in behaviour – one minute you're behaving too good and the next you are ranting and arguing and giving me lip.'

Snape stopped and leaned back against his chair, watching Harry closely for an indication of anything that could help him piece together what was going on inside the boy's head, but nothing seemed forthcoming as Harry continued his gaze down to the tabletop. A part of him just wished to legillimens the boy to get to the bottom of things – it had to be an easier route than this - but no… he couldn't…

'I know the last few months have been difficult, with Bumble and so forth,' Snape continued, not entirely sure of where he was taking the conversation, 'but I get a sense that it is perhaps something more than that.'

'Bumble's gonna be fine, you said so yourself,' Harry answered to the table.

'So there is nothing else?' Snape questioned intently.

Harry sat still for several moments before he finally gave a small shrug and then a shake of the head. Snape sighed and sat forwards again, leaning his elbows down against the wooden kitchen table.

'Then perhaps it is, as I said last night, just the start of some… teenage rebellion…hm?' Snape stated, watching Harry's reaction closely. Indeed the boy looked up at that.

'I'm not a teenager…'

'No… not quite, so perhaps I still do have time to nip it in the bud,' Snape said, folding his arms across his chest.

'Why do you think it's that?' Harry asked softly.

'Molly Weasley seemed to think so, after yours and the Weasleys antics over at The Burrow a few days ago.'

Harry looked back it him for several moments but then simply shrugged vaguely again and looked back down to the table.

'I am getting very tired of you shrugging at me, young man,' Snape said with a heightened sharpness now in his tone.

Harry shifted back in his seat a little and Snape noticed the boy's leg begin to jiggle under the table, but Harry said nothing further.

'Well, seeing as this conversation is going no further, we may as well get to the point,' Snape stated. 'I've put a new system in place to hopefully curb this bout of… whatever it is. That chart's going to keep track of your behaviour, the lower the dot goes the earlier you go to bed,' Snape explained.

Harry looked up with a slight crease across the bridge of his nose and then turned to look at the chart for a second.

'That's stupid,' he declared a moment later, turning back around to the table.

Snape quirked an eyebrow upward at him and then in one swift motion flicked his wand towards the chart. The red dot slipped from the 9.30 down to the 9 o'clock and stopped.

'Continue and it'll go lower,' Snape uttered evenly as Harry spun around to look at it again.

'But…'

'Yes?' Snape prompted as Harry began again.

'We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow… it's not worth it just for today,' Harry said slowly, his eyes to Snape's wand now as if warily watching for it to flick towards the chart again.

'I realise that, your behaviour during the week will determine your bedtime when you come down to stay in our quarters on the weekend and on Wednesday night,' Snape answered smoothly.

'Are we clear?' Snape prompted when Harry said nothing more but turned back around to look at the chart. 'Any back talk or disobedience then I move the marker. Understood?' Snape asked again.

'Yes,' Harry finally mumbled sounding far from happy.

'Turn around and look at me please,' Snape said. Harry swiveled around, his lips pressed tightly together.

'Are we clear?' Snape pressed again, taking the boy under the chin and leaning in towards him so they were eye to eye.

'Yes,' Harry stated with more clarity.

Snape let go and leaned back in his seat, though his focus still intently on Harry.

'Alright, then you may leave the table,' he said in a low voice a moment later. 'Find something appropriate to do, I'm going upstairs to start packing some things together for tomorrow.'

Harry immediately slid out of his seat and headed for the living room, though stopping dead in his tracks as he reached the doorway.

'Hey! Where's the Christmas tree gone?' He questioned with sudden intensity.

'I packed it away last night,' Snape answered distractedly as he got up from his own seat.

'Why?'

'Because Christmas is over and we are back to Hogwarts tomorrow,' Snape answered simply.

'So what?' Harry demanded a second later. 'We still had today… what if I wanted to pack it away… you didn't even ask me!'

'I didn't realise it was an issue. Christmas is over so I thought it best to get organized rather than leaving everything to the last minute,' Snape explained, leaning a hand down on the corner of the counter as he looked across to where Harry was standing, his brow furrowing slightly. 'I packed it up last night after you went to bed.'

Harry huffed loudly and folded his arms as he stared at the now empty spot in the corner of the room where the tree had been. He couldn't believe Snape had done that without him! Without even _telling_ him in fact! It was as if Christmas hadn't even happened now!

Harry felt the lump rise again in his throat. Some how, in the back of his mind, he'd imagined that they'd finally spend some time together and take it down - like a final custom for Christmas - not get up and find Snape had already done it and boxed it all up and… put an end to Christmas himself!

'We could have done it today!' Harry declared a moment later.

'There is already enough to do today since we're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. I didn't want to spend all morning fiddling with baubles seeing as I had an evening free last night to do it,' Snape responded plainly.

'Yeah, you have _other_ stuff to do,' Harry muttered to himself. Everything was to save time… and bother… these days. The stupid chart in the kitchen would probably just mean Snape might get more time in the evenings to do his stupid research if Harry acted up!

Harry turned and made his way upstairs before he did something he knew he'd regret later; His stomach twisting and his eyes threatening with hot, brewing tears.

Once upstairs Harry shut his bedroom door with a louder than normal 'thud' and then ripped his pyjama top off up over his head roughly, flinging it to the ground a moment later. He felt a bubbling mixture of emotions coursing through him – part of him wanted to cry and the other part of him wanted to yell and throw something; possibly Snape's stupid crate of stupid specimens from stupid Quill.

He kicked at his discarded pyjama top on the floor, crumpling it up further, before exhaling sharply and flopping down onto his bed.

He stared at the ceiling. It was stupid really, to get this worked up over a plastic tree, but Snape didn't even seem to realise that he might have wanted to at least help with the dismantling… or at the _very_ least be asked about it. The man was far too busy to realise _anything _these days. And then that stupid chart…

They'd hardly done anything together over the Christmas break, either, apart from Christmas day, and even today it looked like Snape was going to be occupied with the new specimens Quill and brought and getting everything ready for going back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

Harry thumped his hand down against the mattress beneath him. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they used to be? He wanted the Snape back from before – when the man would fuss over little things like whether he had washed behind his ears or made his bed that morning. The man who had time to sit by the fire at night sipping a hot drink while listening to Harry read the book they had started together. The man that used to insist on reading his homework through and make him re-write it if it wasn't up to scratch…

That was all gone though; reality had set in. Snape had his school commitments as well as his commitments to Quill on his research. What about _him_ though? He needed something too! Why didn't Snape just admit that he didn't want to be his guardian anymore… that it was too much to take on!

Harry sniffed and blinked fiercely against the constant prickling in his eyes. He felt restless… he needed to do something. His eyes moved across the room to the small, black book he'd left on the far corner of his desk the night before and he immediately sat up again.

Last night he'd been so wound up over the day's events that he'd found himself venting his frustrations into that book like a kind of diary – pouring out onto the pages _exactly_ how he felt, without abandon.

He scrambled up from his bed and crossed the room, picking up the diary in his hands a second later and flipping it open to the first page.

There was nothing there, however. Not one single word written on that page… or any page for that matter Harry soon realised as he flicked through every page vigorously. He couldn't understand it; he'd written almost two entire pages last night in an effort to get his frustration out yet now there was nothing.

He went back to the first page and ran his hand across the paper trying to make sense of it. He hadn't been dreaming, he had definitely written in it as Snape had come up and interrupted him.

He set the open book down, the blank page staring up at him. Then, getting hold of the quill he'd been using the night before, Harry wrote in scrawled writing across the top:

_My name is Harry Potter._

He set the quill back down and looked at his writing, not entirely sure of what he was doing but waiting for something…

And it happened.

Just as he was about to slap the book closed his scrawly writing across the top of the page began to sink into the paper. As if the paper were siphoning the ink away. Harry swallowed, his breath tightening a little as he watched as new words suddenly began to form across the now empty page, in a writing style clearly not his.

_Hello Harry Potter…_

* * *

**Well, there you are. I hope you liked despite Snape's pure lack of realization (don't worry I have plans!)**

**Thankyou all so much for the reviews for the previous chapter. I wasn't able to reply due to being overseas but I loved reading them all when I got home. Thanks so much as they all give me encouragement to keep on writing **

**Take care and on to chapter 19 – come on Snape, before it's too late!**


	19. Moste Potente Potions

**As always, all belongs to J. K. Rowling **

**Well, I am so happy to be getting this chapter out, finally! I don't know about you but I am really looking forward to pulling Harry (and Snape) out of this downward spiral they are in as I'm starting to get depressed!**

**This chapter is still fairly tough going (sorry) but it is the turning point so next chapter should thankfully finally be a little lighter! I think the both of them have suffered enough and they need to start rebuilding :)**

**Please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes as I really really want to get this chapter out and start on chapter 20!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Moste Potente Potions**

'Harry! Harry over here!' Hermione's voice called over the bustle of students crowding off from the Hogwarts express onto Hogsmeade station. Harry turned to the direction of her voice and a second later saw her and Ron making their way towards him, rugged up against the cool air with their cloaks and school scarves wrapped tightly around their necks and Ron rubbing his hands together as they neared.

'Hey mate!' Ron said as they got to Harry. 'Didn't expect to see you down here, thought you'd be back at the castle… in the _warm_.'

'I came down with Hagrid,' Harry answered, banging his own gloved hands together against the cold, his cheeks slightly pink. 'I had enough of hanging around the castle on my own.'

'When did you get here?' Hermione questioned as they turned to the exit where all the other students were heading for.

'Yesterday,' Harry answered.

'Yes, I suppose Professor Snape would need to get here a little earlier as he'd have classes and things to organize, wouldn't he,' Hermione nodded practically.

Harry didn't answer but Hermione didn't seem to notice and continued on.

'So how was your Christmas, Harry? Was it nice?'

'Oh… I guess so,' Harry said, sounding slightly unsure of his answer which Hermione seemed to pick up on immediately.

'You don't sound very happy, didn't you have a good time at home with Professor Snape?' Hermione pressed.

Harry looked across to her for moment but then nodded.

'It was fine… we had a tree…'

'And then he came over to my place the day after Boxing day, didn't you, Harry,' Ron cut in, nudging Harry with his elbow.

'Oh yeah, it was great,' Harry nodded enthusiastically, appeasing Hermione's enquiring mind a little.

'Did you get Professor Snape a present after all?'

'Uh, I did a picture for him,' Harry answered slowly as they made their way up the path towards Hogwarts, scuffing his shoes along the ground and suddenly realising with a darkening frown that he hadn't noticed what Snape had done with the picture. Had he hung it up somewhere at home… or brought it here? Maybe he hadn't done anything with it…

'Ugh, these holidays went so quick!' Ron stated vehemently, bringing Harry out of his silent contemplation. 'Can't believe we'll be back to classes tomorrow, at least we've got the feast to look forward to tonight tho - ' Ron stated before he trailed off as several groups of students pushed past them, looking over their shoulders towards Harry and then hurrying off in close conversation.

Harry sighed heavily to himself, it didn't seem that the Christmas break had dampened any of the speculation surrounding him. He felt Hermione's eyes on him and then a moment later felt her hand on his arm.

'Don't worry, Harry… I'm sure it'll all settle down,' she tried to offer.

'Well, it hasn't yet, has it… even after the holidays,' Harry countered grimly back to her.

'Just ignore them… or hit them all with a jelly-legs curse when their backs are turned,' Ron proposed with such sudden vehemence that Harry couldn't help but share a grin across to his friend. 'I mean, just imagine… you… the heir of Slytherin! Ha!'

'Alright there, Potty?' A drawling voice came suddenly from behind and the three of them turned to find Draco and his two lumbering friends approaching. Harry scowled back darkly.

'Ooh, that's not very welcoming!' Draco crooned in response. 'What, didn't have a good Christmas with Professor Snape, Potty?'

'Shove off, Malfoy, before you regret it!' Ron stated boldly.

'Weasel, Weasel, Weasel… what about you? Did your family all get a new jumper to share this winter?' Draco baited.

'No, just leave him, Ron,' Hermione stepped up as the colour drained from Ron's face and he made a move forwards.

'Oh, how do you feel about that, Weasel? A _Mudblood _coming to your rescue, huh?' Draco said silkily. 'Oh, but then again you wouldn't mind, would you… your family are already blood traitors.'

'Just shut your face, Malfoy!' Harry stated, stepping up alongside Ron as he heard his friend intake a sharp breath and saw his hands clenching tightly at his sides.

'Hm… I wonder what's going to happen this term… all that 'Chamber of Secrets' stuff and all,' Draco drawled before his eyes flicked to Hermione. 'Enemies of the Heir, beware, Granger. That's gotta mean Mudbloods…'

'Alrigh', Alrigh' what's going on over 'ere, hm?' A rumbling voice suddenly came from behind Harry, Ron and Hermione and a moment later Harry felt a great, dinner plate sized hand descend down on his shoulder. Hagrid was there, wearing a great, thick hairy coat.

Harry didn't respond but kept his eyes to Draco who looked up to Hagrid with blatant derision written across his face.

'Nothing, just asking about people's Christmases… nothing wrong with that is there?' He asked Hagrid scathingly before he made his way past them up the path, knocking against Ron's shoulder as he did so.

Hagrid watched him go for a moment before turning back to face Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'Prat!' Ron yelled out into the cold air.

'Well… uh… you'd three better move off or you'll be the las' ones up to the castle,' Hagrid finally said with prompting joviality that seemed slightly forced. 'Come on there, Harry… Professor Snape may wonder wha's happened to you… you did _tell_ him you were coming down with me, didn't you?' He questioned closely at seeing Harry's slightly guilty expression to his statement.

Harry shrugged a little, 'I tried to…'

'I told ya to _ask_ him, Harry… especially with all this funny business and the new rules and all,' he said, shaking his head slightly at the fact that Harry hadn't.

'He was busy and I didn't wanna interrupt him!' Harry added in slight defense at being practically scolded by Hagrid. 'Wait, what new rules?' He questioned a second later, at realising exactly what Hagrid had said.

'Dumbledore's put in place some restrictions… just as a precaution…' Hagrid added as the three of them looked at one another.

'Now, come on, the three of ya… look we're the last lot 'ere now. Up to the castle with ya, and if Professor Snape is angry over you disappearin', Harry, you make sure you tell him I told you to ask 'im,' Hagrid stated firmly before ushering the three of them forwards.

'What do you think the restrictions are?' Ron questioned as they followed Hagrid's prompting and set off up the path towards Hogwarts once again.

'It must be to do with everything that was going on before the Christmas break,' Hermione answered as they hurried their steps a little at seeing the lights from Hogwart's towers glowing up ahead of them. 'We'll probably find out during the feast I suppose.'

'They better not be making curfew any earlier!' Ron stated vehemently, looking across to Harry. 'Don't you reckon, Harry?' He prompted when Harry didn't make a response.

'Huh… what?' Harry turned to look across to him as they made their way through Hogwart's iron gates.

'Curfew… it's early enough as it is – what are you looking so bothered about?' Ron diverted as Harry looked back down to the ground.

'Just thinking about what Malfoy was saying…'

'Don't worry about it, Harry, I wouldn't expect anything better from him, coming out with that filthy word,' Hermione said tightly. 'It's not the first time he's said it, is it?'

Harry looked up at her for a second.

'You mean… Mudblood…' he said slowly.

'Not a word you usually hear in civilized conversation,' Hermione added, though her voice portrayed a slight waver.

'I should have punched him right in the gob for that… you should have let me, Hermione,' Ron aired heartily.

'And then you would have been in trouble, Ron,' Hermione said flatly.

'He shouldn't have said it,' Harry said softly, 'but I was just thinking… do you think it _is_ possible that Malfoy's the Heir?'

'The Heir of Slytherin?' Hermione repeated, already looking at Harry doubtfully just as she had done when Ron had first aired that opinion back before Christmas break.

'Yeah… you remember Lockhart's words, I said it fit Malfoy perfectly, didn't I!' Ron assented immediately. 'His whole family have been in Slytherin for generations… and why does he always look so smug about all these strange occurrences going on, like he knows something…'

'I just don't know… but I suppose it's a possibility…' Hermione said slowly.

'It's _definitely _a possibility,' Harry acknowledged with heightened fervor to the fact that his two friends were agreeing, even slightly in Hermione's case, to the idea.

'If only we could… infiltrate for information or something…' Ron continued in a close whisper.

'Infiltrate?' Harry queried as they approached the steps leading up to Hogwarts entrance hall where they could see Professor McGonagall ushering the straggling students inside.

'Yeah, you know, get close to the source in case he spills something. We could sneak into the Slytherin common room, undercover with the invisibility cloak!' Ron said suddenly to which Hermione shushed him.

'Don't be daft,' she responded. 'Besides, I hardly doubt he's going to be talking out loud in the common room for everyone to hear, especially with all the dark things that have been going on. He's more likely to talk to Crabbe and Goyle more than anything,' Hermione said definitively before adding, 'of course that's if he knows anything to begin with.'

'Crabbe and Goyle,' Harry said slowly. 'If only I could infiltrate as one of them for a while… course, that would take some _major_ transfiguration work!' He added dismissively a moment later.

'Or a Polyjuice potion,' Hermione said offhandedly as they began to ascend the steps.

'A Poly-what potion?' Ron questioned.

'Oh, just a potion I came across from one of the rarer books in the library at the beginning of the term – _Moste Potente Potions_,' she shrugged vaguely. ' You drink it and turn into a double of the person you want to become… well, after putting a few of their hairs in it first.'

Harry slowed on the steps for a moment, causing Ron and Hermione to turn back to him.

'Harry?'

'You saw this in a book in the library?' Harry asked, ignoring Professor McGonagall's shrill commands to the final stragglers.

'Yes… but you're not considering doing anything, are you, Harry?' Hermione said looking suddenly worriedly. 'It's one of the most complicated potions I've ever seen… and… if you don't know what you're doing and… you'll get into terrible trouble, Harry!'

'Come along, the three of you!' Professor McGonagall suddenly called out to them briskly.

Harry didn't answer Hermione's concern but took flight up the final steps into the entrance hall, Ron and Hermione sharing a glance behind him.

* * *

'Worse than I thought!' Ron exclaimed as soon as the feast was over and the students began to herd out of the Great Hall and off to their respective Common Rooms as instructed. 'Having to be monitored along the corridors… _and_ not even able to walk around the castle unless you're in a group.'

'Professor Dumbledore only wants to be sure of our safety, Ron,' Hermione said emphatically. 'Remember, whoever or whatever's been doing this hasn't been found yet. Besides, there was no earlier curfew or anything.'

'At least there's three of us,' Ron continued gruffly as they got out into the entrance hall. 'I think we should just dob Malfoy in and be done with it,' he whispered across to Harry and Hermione loudly.

'On what grounds… there's no proof at all, Ron!' Hermione said as they neared the doors leading out to the entrance hall.

'Only that he was looking completely smug the whole time Professor Dumbledore was talking,' Harry piped up, 'like he knows something…'

Harry trailed off as the three of them were suddenly brought to a halt as Snape stepped out in front of them.

'Where were you earlier?' Snape questioned Harry, looking down at him whilst stuffing a pile of papers underneath his arm. 'I was looking everywhere for you.'

'I went down with Hagrid… to meet the train,' Harry answered, not quite looking Snape in the eye.

'Hagrid?' Snape's brow creased. 'He should have come to check with me first before leading you off school grounds, _especially_ with these new restrictions now in place.' Hermione nudged Harry's arm with her elbow and gave him a pointed look.

'I was supposed to ask you,' Harry finally relented, not wishing to see his friend bailed up by a less than impressed Snape. Predictably, Snape's eyes narrowed at Harry's pronouncement.

'Then why didn't you? You know better than to go off school grounds without permission.'

Harry shrugged dismissively to which Snape took an intake of breath.

'Harry will meet you up in Gryffindor Common room,' Snape instructed to Ron and Hermione a moment later, giving them clear direction to start heading off to the stairs. 'Off you go, Mr Weasley,' Snape stated again more firmly as Ron lingered on the spot for a moment.

'We're supposed to go in a group,' Harry intoned as if Snape didn't know, the moment his two friends obeyed Snape's orders.

'I am well aware of that. I will walk up there with you in a moment. Over here,' Snape said in a no-nonsense tone, taking Harry firmly by the elbow and pulling him to the side, out of sight and earshot of the remaining students filling out from the Great Hall.

'Now, let's try this again. Why did you not come and ask me if you could go with Hagrid, especially as it seems that he asked you to?'

'I couldn't find you,' Harry answered, looking past Snape to the remaining students making their way to their Common Rooms.

'Don't lie to me,' Snape instantly scolded. 'I was in my office all afternoon, as you were well aware of.'

'Fine, then I couldn't be bothered. I was with Hagrid anyway, so what does it matter?' Harry shot back as he stubbornly looked past Snape, watching as Hermione and Ron ascended up the stairs.

Snape's face instantly darkened at Harry's tone and he leaned down a little towards him. 'It matters because for one thing you obviously lied to Hagrid, and for another you just tried lying to me… _look _at me when I am speaking to you,' Snape said, raising his voice slightly and causing several of the final straggling students to look across to them.

Harry turned his eyes up to Snape slowly. 'You just lost an hour on the chart, young man – half an hour for going off out of school grounds without telling me and the other half hour for lying,' Snape ground out. Harry stuck his chin out a little but then looked steadfastly at the ground, scrapping the toe of his left shoe along the flagstone floor.

The remaining students had filed out from the Great Hall now and the only sounds were the echoing of footsteps and voices of those left ascending the stairs; the entrance hall empty apart from Snape and Harry.

'Stop that,' Snape ordered, giving a firm tap against the side of Harry's leg.

'Why? They're my shoes!' Harry shot back heatedly.

'You are asking for a good smack right now, my boy. Is that what you want?' Snape said in the tone of voice that usually got Harry repentant in an instant.

'No,' Harry replied rather sullenly, still to the ground.

'Then desist with the attitude…'

'Severus?' Dumbledore's voice suddenly called out and both Snape and Harry turned to find the Headmaster walking towards them with the usual soft look on his face. 'Do you have a moment, I need to speak to you in regards to some further student supervision? Hello, Harry, I hope you enjoyed a good Christmas break, yes?'

Harry pressed his lips together for a second but then nodded slightly.

'Excellent. Excellent… Severus, do you mind?'

'Could it wait, Headmaster, I need to accompany Harry up to Gryffindor tower and then also speak to my House to reinforce to them the new restrictions…' Snape answered in a controlled tone of voice.

'Of course, come to my office when you are ready,' Dumbledore nodded, smiling as he looked down at Harry. 'Well, I'll let you go, I'm sure young Harry here is keen to join his classmates for the evening. Goodnight, Harry.'

'Good night, sir,' Harry said softly before Snape put a hand to the base of his neck and prompted him forwards towards the stairs.

Snape exhaled heavily as he walked Harry up the first flight of stairs towards Gryffindor tower, his hand still clasped at the nape of the boy's neck. He really wouldn't mind going straight to bed right now as he felt a wave of weariness wash over him; not only did he have final class preparations to see to before tomorrow and that extra article for Quill to make a start on but also now a meeting with Dumbledore seemingly about extra supervision duties. He couldn't seem to get things done as quickly as before either, his mind constantly seemed to wander onto Harry and this troublesome behaviour he was exhibiting of late.

'I do not want to have to deal with this nonsense, Harry, I really don't. I've had two days of it already and I have enough on my plate for any more,' he said suddenly as the next flight of stairs moved into place for them to ascend.

'I can find my own way to Gryffindor Tower,' Harry replied rather heavily, 'just leave me here.'

'You know that is not an option at the moment, and walking you up to your Common room is not what I am talking about and you know it.'

Harry fell silent again and simply fell into step. Snape exhaled again and looked down at the top of Harry's head. Something was just so wrong lately – no animated, incessant chatter, no spring to the boy's step… just this brooding, sullen child that made him want to grab Harry by the shoulders and shake what ever it was out of him.

Up at Gryffindor tower, Snape received a reluctant goodnight before Harry slipped through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room, the Fat Lady closing back into position a moment later leaving Snape lingering by himself up on the landing for several moments.

'What are you staring at?' He hissed suddenly at the Fat Lady, venting some of his frustration out at her. She looked haughtily back at him and then tutted as she folded what looked like a pink, satin handkerchief up in her hand.

'Dear, dear… no wonder the child wished to get away from you with that manner,' she said.

'He did not…' Snape began before realising his voice was raised and lowering it to an almost whispered response. 'He did not wish to get away from me,' he answered coolly.

'Barely a backwards glance he gave you,' she added, shaking her head haughtily.

Snape glared back at her ominously before turning on his heel and taking leave of the Gryffindor landing, his black cloak sweeping the ground as he left.

* * *

Harry sat up against his pillow, his maroon curtains pulled around his bed as he held his wand over a little to give more light. Soft snores came from the other side of the room as he scratched his quill across the page quietly.

_Hello? Is anyone there?_

He yawned as he dropped his quill down and waited, watching as the ink slowly sunk into the page before him. It was almost eleven o'clock and everyone else seemed to have dropped off to sleep but he hadn't been able to; he'd been tossing and turning, his mind running over things.

_Yes. Hello again, Harry Potter._

Harry took a sharp intake of breath at seeing the words form before him. Not that it should surprise him anymore, he'd been talking like this for the past few days – venting all his thoughts and feelings like the book was some close confidante.

He didn't even know how it was possible… how a book could respond to him like this, but maybe it was just some magical item, charmed to give responses to whatever you wrote in it. Whatever it was it felt good to get rid of all the inner turmoil circling around and around these days. It was easier to talk about it like this… privately… Ron and Hermione just wouldn't understand…

_Something still troubling you?_

_I just want someone to talk to._

_You can talk to me, I don't mind. Is this about your Father again?_

_He's not my Father, not really, he's just…I don't know what he is…I mean, I wanted him to be my Dad but…_

_But not anymore?_

_He doesn't want to be. He's got too much other stuff to take care of other than being bothered with me. I think he wishes he'd never taken me in… he just won't say it._

_Say what?_

_That he doesn't want to be my guardian anymore. He should just say it instead of trying to pretend he cares._

_You're right, he should. It doesn't sound like he cares. He hasn't got time for you. You can't talk to him, can you?_

_No. He doesn't want to do anything with me anymore. I should have known it was too good…_

_What was too good?_

_Him taking me in… being my guardian. Nobody cares…_

_I care._

_You're just a book._

_I'm much more than a book, Harry. It makes you feel better when you talk to me, doesn't it?_

_Yes._

_You can talk to me anytime you like. You can trust me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you, not like other people. You can trust me with anything. Do you believe me?_

_Yes_

_Good, Harry, Good._

_Can I tell you what happened today?_

_Yes._

_He got mad at me for going down to meet the train. I mean, I know I should have asked him first but he was busy so I didn't bother. I mean, I didn't think he'd notice anyway._

_Why would he notice, you told me he's too busy, Harry…_

* * *

'Harry, where did you go after History of Magic? We've been looking everywhere for you!' Hermione stated as Harry slipped quickly in through the door to the potions room just as Snape was about to close it.

'Library,' he answered simply, letting his bag drop to the floor as Snape strode to the front giving Harry a brief look of warning at his late arrival.

'Library?' Ron repeated quietly with a look of disbelief on his face. 'What for? It's only the first day back and we haven't even got any homework yet!'

'No, not for homework,' Harry shook his head hastily before there was a sharp clearing of a throat from the front.

'When young Mr Potter finally decides to pay attention after coming in late we will begin,' Snape said evenly, leaning against his desk with his arm folded, his dark eyes set to Harry.

Harry looked back at him briefly before sliding into his seat without another word.

'Very well, we may begin,' Snape said, still looking pointedly at Harry. 'Today we will start looking at some basic antidotes. Turn to page fifty-nine and have your quills and parchment ready to take notes.'

There was a sudden rummaging around for quills and parchment as Snape turned towards the board. Harry rifled through his bag, only then realising he must have left his quill at the library.

'Damn it!' He cursed under his breath, letting his bag fall back to the floor with a clunk. 'I left my quill in the library, can borrow one of yours?' He asked Ron.

'Sorry, this is the only one I've got with me,' Ron answered under his breath as he twirled it between his fingers. 'I suppose we could try and share it, unless Hermione's got one?' He continued, turning to his left hand side where Hermione was sitting with quill in hand and book open.

'Hey, Hermione, can Harry borrow a quill from you?' Ron whispered to her fervently as Harry looked across to her. 'He left his in the library.'

She looked across to them both, eyeing Harry closely all of a sudden.

'Harry, you weren't looking up that Polyjuice potion I mentioned yesterday, were you?' She whispered with sudden anxiety.

'What does it matter,' Harry shrugged back. 'Do you have a quill or not?'

'You can't possibly be thinking about doing anything, it's far too dangerous!' She exclaimed in a low voice. 'I wish I'd never said anything…'

'Are we ready over here or are we still having a social chit chat?' Snape's cool voice suddenly came at them and they turned to find Snape now standing a foot or so from their table. The man's dark eyes swept over the table's surface, resting on Harry's place where his book was still unopened and there was no sign of parchment or quill.

'Why are you not ready to start?' He enquired sharply, taking a step closer. 'I asked everyone to get a quill and parchment ready and to turn to page fifty-nine.'

'I don't have a quill, I was asking Hermione for one,' Harry answered quietly as the other students swiveled around to look.

Hermione began to push a spare quill over to him but Snape stopped it on its way across the table.

'Harry has his own things to use, why have you not come to class prepared?' Snape questioned intently. Harry looked up at him but then shrugged.

'How was I to know we were gonna be writing, we usually do practical stuff for the double lessons!' He stated with an air of brazenness about him, which made Severus visibly bristle.

'Every other student in this class has quill and parchment out, except you,' Snape said in a tightened voice. 'They seem to be ready for classes whether we are brewing or writing.'

'Good for them,' Harry shrugged again indifferently, ignoring Ron and Hermione's stunned expressions, but jumping a little when Snape brought his hand down on the table in front of him with a loud 'crack!'

'Leave your seat and go and stand in the corner,' Snape uttered through thinned lips a second later. 'I'm not putting up with insolence as well as you not being prepared for class.'

Harry looked back at him with slightly widened eyes, his cheeks flushing a little at being sent to the corner in front of the class. He'd rather be sent outside than have to stand like a little kid in the corner. Off to the side he could see Draco smirking at him.

'No, I'll just borrow a quill,' Harry said, trying to reach for Hermione's offered quill but Snape had already passed it back to her.

'No, you'll do as you're told. You _do not_ talk back to me. Move,' Snape ordered firmly, with a sharp click of his fingers towards the back corner and a steadfast, stern expression on his face. 'You can listen to the lesson from there.'

Harry glared at him, feeling every student's eyes on him and Snape, before he finally stood up, his stool scraping across the ground loudly, and stomped to the corner, his face burning.

Glaring angrily at the stonework, he tried to hold in the building tears but a few escaped and he hastily drew his hand across his face before anyone would see. It was bad enough that Snape had sent him to the corner in front of everyone like some naughty little kid. Malfoy was probably still smirking at him from behind his back!

He jabbed his thumbnail into the corner crevice and scrapped it a little along the stonework as Snape began the lesson behind him. If only he hadn't left his stupid quill back at the library he wouldn't be stuck standing here now. He thrust his left hand into his pocket and felt the square of parchment folded up there where he had hastily copied out the potion ingredients and method from _Moste Potent Potions_. He should have just borrowed the book but it was on one of the more restricted shelves where you had to have a good reason or a note from a teacher in order to take it out of the library.

He wasn't even sure what he was going to do with it. Hermione had been right in saying it seemed a complicated potion with an extensive list of ingredients that would surely have to be sourced directly out of Snape's stores… but if Draco really was the Heir and all the things that were happening were because of him…

* * *

Harry spent an onerous twenty minutes stuck staring at the stonework of the potions room until Snape finally finished his introductory spiel about Antidotes and set the class to reading the chapter and answering the questions on the board. He then ordered Harry outside where he set into a five minute lecture about back talk and attitude to which Harry stared resolutely at the floor and gave 'Yes, Sir's' in all the appropriate places before Snape finally seemed to give up in getting anything more out of him and sent him back inside to get started on his work, though not without first giving him detention that evening at seven o'clock.

'I can't believe you spoke back to him like that, Harry,' Hermione said as the three of them dropped into their seats at the Gryffindor table for lunch an hour later.

'I didn't mean to leave my quill back in the library, did I?' Harry responded a little crossly to Hermione's 'lecturing'.

'You should have just explained to him… he might of let you go and get it…'

'He didn't give me a chance to explain,' Harry said, breaking a bread roll up in his hands roughly.

'Yes, he did,' Hermione countered, 'he asked you why you don't have your things with you but you just got all defensive with him.'

'Leave him alone, Hermione, he's already had one lecture today,' Ron piped up.

'I'm just saying, I haven't heard you speak back to Professor Snape like that before. He looked really put out by it too…and then there was yesterday, when you didn't tell him you were going down to the train…Did something happen, I mean at home…'

'No,' Harry said instantly, buttering his roll now and jabbing the butter onto it so roughly the bread was breaking into holes.

'You just… don't seem like yourself, Harry, and now you're getting all worked up about Draco and that silly Polyjuice potion and I'm worried you'll…'

'I'm fine,' Harry said, cutting Hermione off mid-sentence.

He didn't want to talk about Snape…it brought a painful clench in his stomach when he just thought about it, let alone explaining to Hermione and Ron that Snape didn't want to be his guardian anymore, that he was too much of a burden for him. He didn't think he could stand to say it out loud. They couldn't understand anyway, how could they? They both had families to go home to; families where they didn't have to worry about whether their parents loved them or not.

There was a brief silence between the three of them as Harry continued to spread the butter on his already massacred bread roll before he heard Hermione take a soft intake of breath and lean in again.

'Harry, I really think something's bothering you and you should talk to Severus…'

Harry's knife fell with a clatter against the plate as he stood up abruptly.

'Just leave it alone, Hermione!' He said loudly, causing people to look around, before he swung his bag back on his shoulder and took off out of the Great Hall.

* * *

_I wish everything would just go back to how it was during the summer. I can't talk to anyone except you… they wouldn't understand how I feel, would they?_

_No, they can't. They've never been alone, Harry._

_I'll probably have to go back to the Dursleys… and they don't want me… nobody does._

_Who are the Dursleys?_

_My Aunt and Uncle who I used to live with. I'll probably have to go back to them… but I don't want to…they don't want me either. Nobody wants me._

_You don't need any of them, Harry. You can turn your back on all of them. Make your own choices…you could stay here at the castle if you have nowhere else to go, plenty of students have done that in the past._

_How do you know that?_

_I've been around a long time, Harry. I've seen many things._

_You mean… you've been with other kids, talking to them… not just me?_

_Yes. Stay at the castle, Harry. You'll be better off… you don't need anyone else._

_But I don't think I want to stay here either, people think it's me that's been doing stuff around the school._

_What stuff, Harry?_

_I don't know… curses and stuff. My cat was petrified and then one of the school ghosts… and someone wrote threats on the wall in blood about enemies of the Heir – the Heir of Slytherin. They… they think it's me because I can talk to snakes…_

_Can you?_

_Yes. But… but that doesn't mean anything. It can't! Can it?_

_Perhaps it does, Harry. The Chamber of Secrets was built by Salazar Slytherin himself._

_How do you know about the Chamber?_

_I know a great deal of things, Harry. You just have to trust me… do you trust me?_

_Yes._

_That's good, I can tell you more if you like…_

_Really? I have to go to detention. Will you still be here, when I'm finished?_

_Of course, Harry. I'll always be here._

* * *

Harry leaned against the cold, stone wall with his eyes closed, listening to the silence penetrating around him. He wasn't sure whether he should go into Snape's office and wait for him or not; he could do… but then maybe he shouldn't seeing as he was down here for detention.

He breathed out a slow, even breath and brought his right leg up, propping his foot against the wall behind him… waiting. Snape was a bit late. He'd said to be down here at seven o'clock but it was now ten past. Maybe he was organizing some horrible job for him to do for his detention…or maybe he'd got caught up doing his own work, forgotten all about him. But no, that wasn't Snape… the man would never forget a detention no matter how busy he was.

Distinct, brisk footsteps suddenly sounded from further up the stone passageway and Harry straightened his stance against the wall just as Snape rounded the corner, the man's brow furrowed intently.

'You can go in,' he said roughly, nodding his head towards his office door as he neared. 'I was held up by an over-anxious first year thinking she'd seen some monster lurking in an upstairs passageway and causing a panic. I would have thought the break would settle things down but obviously not. Lockhart has a lot to answer for with his little story before Christmas, students imagining things left, right and center and each time _I'm_ the one called in to investigate,' he continued in a low voice, sounding thoroughly fed up as he followed Harry in through his office door and shut it behind them.

'If this panic continues the school is better off closed…I have better things to be doing than running around the castle every time someone jumps at a hint of movement or thinks they've seen something in the shadows,' he added as he moved behind his desk and then turned to face where Harry was now standing before him, 'or having to oversee detentions,' he added pointedly.

'Yeah… your research and stuff,' Harry mumbled to the floor.

'What was that?' Snape questioned, missing Harry's murmured response but knowing he'd said something.

'Nothing,' Harry said, looking up and shaking his head.

'Well, then we best get you something to do,' Snape said in a low voice, looking at Harry carefully before sifting through some things on his desk and producing a length of parchment and a quill and pot of ink.

'Can't I cut up some potion ingredients instead… or clean cauldrons?' Harry asked at seeing where this was going.

'There are no cauldrons to be cleaned, and you do not get to pick and choose your punishments. Sit down,' Snape said sharply, indicating a wooden chair in front of his desk which had suddenly appeared.

Harry sank down into the seat silently, watching as Snape tapped the parchment with his wand and then sat it down in front of him along with the quill and the ink pot.

'You get started on those lines, I want the whole parchment done back and front and I don't want to hear a word out of you until then. I have my own work to see to and I don't need anymore interruptions.'

Harry hated lines, but what was worse was sitting there in silence with Snape before him, the man scratching his own quill and flicking through papers. There was like this thick, invisible wall between them and as he continued to write his lines.

Bent over his parchment for an hour, Harry fought between moments of intense anger at the man and welling tears as his mind couldn't help but go back to those moments earlier on which had meant so much – when Snape had helped him learn to ride his bike, the time they'd spent in the potions lab at home where the man had taught him all sorts of potioneering stills, sitting together in the evenings, the man's arm around him as they read together. He wanted those moments back so badly…

Harry swallowed against the growing lump in his throat just as there was a sudden, hurried knock on Snape's office door and the man flicked his eyes up from the sheet he was reading.

'Come,' he called out and Harry turned in his own seat to see a tall and lanky Slytherin, with a prefect badge pinned to the front of his chest, enter.

'Professor Snape?'

'What is it, Farrington?' Snape intoned dryly, not getting up from his desk.

'Er, Sir, you said you'd be coming down to the Common room again tonight to speak to the House…' the boy said a little hesitantly, his gaze lingering on Harry for a moment with a hint of guarded suspicion etched on it, which most of the students held towards Harry these days. 'We were… we were just wondering if you're still coming down?'

There was a pause from Snape's side of the desk and then a clearing of his throat.

'Yes, Farrington, I'll be down momentarily,' Snape answered briskly as he suddenly stood up and shuffled some papers together.

'Harry, you may go. Leave those lines on my desk and make sure you replace the lid on that inkpot. I'll see you tomorrow,' and with that the man was gone, the corner of his black cloak whipping out of sight around the corner as he followed Farrington to the Slytherin common room.

Harry sat still for a moment, looking back towards the empty doorway. If he didn't know any better he'd think the man had forgotten he was supposed to be speaking to his House. But then, this was Snape… the man never forgot anything, did he?

He slowly stood and replaced the lid on the inkpot before turning towards the door, massaging his hand which had just spent the better part of an hour writing. He passed by the overcrowded jars of items on Snape's shelves as he made his way across the room, the light from the bracketed lanterns dancing off the glass jars when suddenly one caught his attention and he stepped closer.

'Lacewing flies,' Harry read softly to himself as he pulled the jar closer to inspect the label. He dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out the hastily written copy of the Polyjuice potion and scanned the ingredients, before pressing his lips together in contemplation and looking back up to the jar again.

It was fifteen minutes before Harry made it back up to Gryffindor tower - his jumper and the pockets of his trousers a little lumpier than before.

* * *

'_Here _you are, Severus, I've been looking for you… my goodness, you look like you're about to be devoured by paper!' Minerva exclaimed as she strode into the potions lab and over to the long worktable Snape was sitting at. 'This can't all be marking, surely. Perhaps you need to cut back on the amount of homework you are setting if it is, Severus.'

'It's not,' Snape answered dryly, throwing his quill down on to the work bench and sitting back a little, rubbing his temples before looking across to where Minerva was standing with a piece of parchment held in her hand.

'Is there something you are after, Minerva? As you can see I am rather busy,' Snape intoned a moment later as Minerva simply stood there, glancing at the sheets of parchment piled up on the table.

'Yes, yes there is,' she said quickly, pulling her eyes away and stepping up closer to where Snape was sitting. 'As I was saying… I've been looking for you. I need to speak to you in regards to Harry.'

Snape stilled, a hand still at his temple before he dropped it back down to the workbench and exhaled slowly with a slightly pained expression crossing his face.

'What's he done?'

'Well, it's more what he hasn't done that's the issue, Severus,' Minerva said. 'Several other teachers have come to see me this week, seeing as I am his Head of House, but as the list was growing I thought it best to let you know of what's been going on.'

'List of what?' Snape questioned slowly, eyeing the parchment in Minerva's hand.

'Outstanding homework,' Minerva said curtly. 'Nothing's been handed in all week, my class included after today,' she added as Snape held out his hand for the list with an increasingly furrowed brow.

'All of this?' Snape said roughly as he scanned the list of missing homework items.

'History of Magic, Charms, Herbology… and Transfiguration now. Is there something going on, Severus? It's just… this is so unlike Harry.'

Snape growled under his breath and then threw the list down onto the cluttered table before him.

'I honestly don't know, Minerva. I do not know what is going on in that boy's head right now.' He tilted his head back and closed his eyes for a second, his face looking slightly drawn under the low lamplight.

'You are having difficulties with him?' Minerva questioned with concern as she pulled a seat up opposite.

'Difficulties?' Snape repeated dryly, flicking his dark eyes back to her and leaning forwards. 'Battles, is more the word, Minerva.' He sighed heavily again, eyeing Minerva closely before adding, 'I can't get anything out of him apart from back talk and attitude lately. The amount of times I just want to grab him by the shoulders and shake it out of him…'

'How long has this been going on? It doesn't sound like Harry at all, he is usually so good natured… if a little impulsive with things for his own good sometimes…' Minerva responded thoughtfully.

'I don't know… a week or so. I tell you, Minerva, I've just about had it up to here with him and now _this_!' Snape said, flourishing the list of homework in front of him a little.

Minerva's own brow furrowed as she looked past Snape for a moment in contemplation.

'I thought you were worrying about him before the holidays for behaving _too well_?' She noted a few moments later.

'I was… and I'm starting to wish I had that child back,' Snape ground out.

'Why would he have such a shift though?' Minerva stated evenly, looking back at Snape intently. 'Something must be going on, children just don't all of a sudden wake up and decide they are going to become little monsters for the sake of it, Severus, there has to be a reason behind it. Did something happen over Christmas?'

'No, Christmas was fine and he then went to the Weasleys for the few days I was away… and before you say anything about that, I discussed it with Harry before I left and he agreed,' Snape said swiftly at seeing Minerva's eyebrows rise.

'There has to be something, Severus…'

'I don't know and I can't get it out of him, Minerva, believe me I've tried on several occasions, but my temper wears thin when all I get is back talk or a shrug of the shoulders back at me.'

'Then you are obviously not trying hard enough,' Minerva said in no uncertain terms a second later. Snape's eyes narrowed considerably at that.

'You are saying this is my fault, Minerva?'

'No, I am simply saying that there is always a reason behind a child's behaviour and if Harry was being an angel child one minute and has now turned into the complete opposite then there has to be a reason for it.'

'He is becoming a teenager…' Snape said stiffly.

'Is that what you think it is? You are the adult, Severus, and you need to take control of the situation and find out what is going on.'

There was a silence between them as Snape looked across to Minerva astutely, rapping his fingers down against a pile of papers in front of him.

'On top of everything, I received this today as well,' he said suddenly, pulling out a folded sheet from near his left elbow.

'What is that?' Minerva queried.

'A letter from Anna Higgins, the lady that oversaw our guardianship process. Apparently it's time for her to come and 'check in' and assess that all is still well,' Snape said bitterly. 'Of all the blasted times it has to be when I am up to my eyes in classes and research and Harry is running off the rails!'

'Does Harry know of this?' Minerva questioned evenly.

'No, I only received it this morning,' Snape said, shaking his head.

'Then you need to sit him down and discuss it with him, Severus, and perhaps in discussing the guardianship you may discover what has brought on Harry's out of character behaviour, because it _is _out of character.'

Snape hissed under his breath and brought his palms against his forehead, massaging them across the skin.

'He's getting more and more like his father,' Snape suddenly said softly, though with a hint of acid in his tone. 'Going off and thinking he can do as he pleases… running his mouth at everything… thinking my word means nothing…'

'For goodness sake, Severus, I thought after everything that has passed you had gotten over that chip on your shoulder!' Minerva stated shrilly. 'Harry is not James and you know it.'

'No, but James is a part of him… whether I want him to be or not. I can't change that!…No matter how much I want to,' Snape added under his breath.

Minerva sighed, her eyes unwavering from Snape for a second before she stood up and smoothed the arms of her robes down as if trying to compose herself.

'A part of James or not, you have a child who needs you, despite the obvious chip on your shoulder you are still carrying around.'

'I am well aware of that,' Snape intoned.

'Then it seems to me that you already know where your priorities lie,' Minerva said calmly despite Snape's growing frustration.

There was a palpable silence between them, Snape's dark eyes steadfast on Minerva, before he finally nodded to her in some sense of understanding.

'I will see to the homework, Minerva. He will have it all done by Monday morning.'

'That is fine… and just think about what I have said, Severus. It doesn't just sound like a matter of teenage rebellion starting.'

Snape sat in his seat, unmoving, for several moments after Minerva had left, staring ahead at the empty doorway before finally standing up with a slight grimace and pushing the pile of papers before him away with impatience. He'd made absolutely no progress on the extra article for Quill at all, plus he still had a pile of marking to finish off…

He leaned a hand down against the paper strewn table and closed his eyes for a second, breathing deeply, before swiping up the list of homework items and Mrs Higgins' letter with a look of firm resolve now set on his face as he strode towards the doorway.

* * *

In their quarters Snape was greeted with silence. Classes had finished for the week and Snape had expected Harry to already be down here, like he'd always been on a Friday evening to have dinner together. Snape felt a small knot in his stomach that the boy wasn't; not that he was particularly looking forward to this evening after Minerva had handed him that list of outstanding homework. He could already envision the ensuing battle that lay ahead.

He looked at the list in his hand again before placing it down on his desk along with the letter and then glanced towards Harry's bedroom, which was in darkness. Something compelled him forwards, however, and a few moments later he was standing in Harry's room after lighting the lamp next to the boy's bed.

It didn't seem like the boy had been down here after classes and then left again, there was no sign of his school bag discarded to the floor, or pile of school books on his desk, or his uniform strewn across his bed and Snape exhaled heavily at that. Something had broken between them, of that he was sure, and out of nowhere…letting his stern, gruff shield drop for a moment… he realised he missed the impromptu hugs he used to get from the boy, the pleadings to sit together and read of an evening…even the incessant chatter about nothing…

Snape cast his eyes around the room, landing on the photo of James and Lily on the bedside table. And maybe that was it… that was the reason that he felt he was losing the boy - despite being a family on paper now and despite how much he loved the boy deep down, Harry was and always would be James' son. He'd felt that on Christmas night when he'd tucked Harry in and found that picture clutched in the boy's hand and now it seemed that perhaps Harry was realising that as well.

Snape swallowed heavily as a lump in his throat caught him off guard. With an effort he drew his eyes away from the picture, casting them to a small black book lying next to the photo frame on the bedside table. Without hesitation he picked it up, realising he'd seen that book in Harry's possession over the past few days. It wasn't a textbook though, or a book of some sort that he'd gotten from the library… it looked more like a journal than anything else.

Without thinking Snape flipped it open but found nothing in it, just empty pages, a sense of disappointment coursing through him even though he wasn't sure of what he'd been hoping to find in the first place.

'What are you doing?' A voice suddenly came from behind him and he turned swiftly to find Harry standing there, still in his school uniform, with an increasing frown on his face. 'That's mine!' The boy stated instantly at seeing the black book in Snape's hands and he rushed forwards, grasping it out of Snape's hold in an instant. 'You're not supposed to be looking in here, it's private!' Harry stated looking extremely perturbed as he hugged the book to his chest almost protectively.

Snape looked back at him closely for a moment, letting his now empty hand drop to his side, before he spoke.

'I apologise for the intrusion,' he said in a low, measured tone of voice. 'I merely came in here, wondering where you were.'

'I came down before, but you weren't here,' Harry answered, turning to his desk and putting the book into the drawer. 'So I left and came back.'

'I see… well, I was in one of the potion classrooms…'

'Doing work… I know,' Harry finished off for him as he closed the drawer back up and then turned to face Snape again. 'You can go back to it if you want… I'll just go to the Great Hall for dinner with Ron and Hermione…'

Snape narrowed his eyes a little, taking a step away from the bedside table.

'No, I want you down here, there's something we need to discuss… actually two things.'

'What?' Harry asked slowly, leaning against his desk now and looking a little uneasy.

'Out here,' Snape said, turning towards the door and motioning for Harry to follow.

'Sit down,' Snape ordered as soon as they moved back out into the living area and he pointed to the small, round dining table just beyond his desk. Harry looked a little hesitant but then did as he was asked, looking at Snape now with a mixture of apprehension and bravado.

Snape rounded his desk and picked up the list of homework items before making his way towards the table.

'Professor McGonagall came to see me earlier, with this,' he said, a no-nonsense tone now entering his voice. 'Care to tell me what it's a list of?' He added, putting the list down in front of Harry and then waiting with arms folded.

Harry looked down at it, his leg instantly beginning to jiggle.

'Well?' Snape prompted when the boy didn't say anything.

'Homework,' Harry mumbled to the table.

'Work which apparently hasn't been handed in all week. Have you done it?' Snape pressed on.

'Some of it…' Harry shrugged vaguely, his leg still jiggling.

'Go and get your books and show me,' Snape ordered causing Harry to look up at him.

'Why?'

'Because I've asked you, and because it falls to me to investigate when there are several teachers mentioning a lack of schoolwork being done. Go and get your books and bring them here, now,' Snape ordered again more firmly.

Harry hesitated, pressing his lips together before looking back down at the table.

'I haven't done it…' he mumbled softly.

'Excuse me?'

'I haven't done it,' Harry said a little louder as he ran his thumbnail absently across the edge of the table's surface.

'No, I thought as much,' Snape ground out. 'Don't you dare try lying to me, young man, you are in enough trouble as it is. Why has none of this work been done?'

'I don't know,' Harry answered.

'That is not an acceptable answer,' Snape responded. '_Why_ has it not been done?' Snape questioned again more forcefully, leaning down against the table.

'I just haven't!' Harry shot back. 'I've been doing… other stuff…'

'What _'other stuff'_?' Snape questioned.

'Just…just other stuff… I'll get it done, ok?' Harry said emphatically, starting to get up from his seat.

'Yes, you will, starting right now,' Snape said firmly. 'Go and get your school things and then come back here, you are not doing anything this weekend until you've done every single piece of outstanding work and from the look of that list I'd say you are going to rather busy.'

'I have Quidditch training tomorrow,' Harry said instantly.

'Which you are not going to,' Snape countered. 'You are not going anywhere near that broom of yours until your work is done and up to standard, am I understood?'

'It's Quidditch training, you can't stop me from going!' Harry cried.

'I can and I have. Believe me, young man, you are not leaving these quarters until I'm satisfied that you are back on track with your school work.'

'You can't make me stay here all weekend!' Harry shouted. 'What do you care anyway?'

'Because I am your…' Snape stopped and then inhaled deeply before continuing with a lowered tone of voice, 'because I am your guardian and you are my responsibility.'

'Along with all your stupid potions,' Harry muttered.

'What was that?' Snape questioned.

'Nothing…you can't make me stay here all weekend… I won't!' Harry declared.

'Yes, you will and you will do as I tell you, now go and get your school things and get started…' Snape ordered through a tightening jaw.

'I won't!' Harry cried, getting up fully from his seat now, his face flushed.

At that declaration Snape felt his final threads of any sort of patience snap and he strode forwards and clamped a vice like hand around the top of Harry's arm.

'I have had just about enough of this,' he ground out before reaching around and landing a swift crack of his hand across Harry's rear.

'Now, are you going to listen to me and do as you're told?' Snape said after a further two smart smacks. There was a sniff and then a muffled response before Snape exhaled sharply, holding Harry out in front of him by both arms.

'You didn't… have…to smack…me,' Harry gulped as he fought to catch his hitching breath, putting a hand back behind him to tend to his rear end.

'Obviously I did to get your attention,' Snape said, though feeling a silent sense of annoyance at himself for snapping under tension. 'What is the matter with you? Why are you fighting me?'

Harry breathed out shakily but looked away, pulling against Snape's hold of him. Snape shook his head and then changed course.

'Mrs Higgins from the Ministry is coming in a few weeks to check on the guardianship, is this how you want her to see you behaving?'

Harry stilled at that and looked back at Snape, green eyes meeting black for an instant before Harry gave a final wrench against the hold on him and broke free.

'Why won't you just _say it_!' He yelled at the top of his voice, an anguished look on his face before he turned and ran for the door.

'Harry! Harry, get back here!' Snape called after him but he had already bolted.

* * *

'I have just spoken to Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, Severus, and they have told me that they haven't seen him since the end of classes this afternoon,' Minerva said, coming to Snape's side as he paced Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sat still in his seat, fingers interlaced and looking carefully across the room before he spoke softly.

'You have checked the owlery, Severus, isn't that where Harry was found once before when he… wanted some space?'

'Of course I have, old man,' Snape shot back icily though a clear hint of apprehension in his voice.

'This was a response from the homework talk was it, Severus?' Minerva questioned closely.

'You could say that,' Snape said tightly, turning around and gripping the back of the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

'Well, what happened right before he took off?' Minerva pressed.

Snape straightened up and looked across to her with a sharp and intense look.

'I smacked him, Minerva, alright?' He said brusquely.

'Oh Severus, I told you it was your responsibility to get to the bottom of things but was that really the best course of action - '

She broke off abruptly as Dumbledore raised a hand.

'I do not think debating Severus' parenting decisions is of importance at the moment, Minerva, rather to find where Harry has disappeared to…'

There was a sudden movement from several of the portraits on the wall and the three of them looked up to find Sir Cadogan rushing his way through the frames of various, annoyed looking previous Headmasters, his Armour clanging loudly.

'Professor Snape, sir, Professor Snape… he is found, sir. I came straight away, sir!' Sir Cadogan called out with fervor.

'Where is he?' Snape instantly said, taking a step towards the door.

Sir Cadogan stilled in a frame above Dumbledore's desk and stood for a second before clearing his throat and announcing with a hint of achievement in his voice, 'The Infirmary, sir!'

'The infirmary?' Minerva repeated, turning to Severus.

'He is not well…My Lady… not well at all…' Sir Cadogan declared to which Snape turned on his heel and was gone within an instant, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall following closely behind.

Snape did not remember striding the hallways towards the Infirmary at all as the next thing he knew he was standing in the entrance way, looking towards where Madam Pomfrey was fussing about one of the nearest beds.

'Madam Pomfrey?' He called out as he strode in, his black robe sweeping the ground. Madam Pomfrey turned at the sound of his voice.

'Oh Severus, good, you are here…' she said, seeming a little flustered. She stepped aside as Snape drew closer, revealing Harry who was sitting on the bed looking extremely pale, sweat beading his face as he shook slightly.

'Harry?' Snape said, immediately stepping forwards.

Harry stood up at the sight of him, though seemed instantly unbalanced and then, without warning, doubled over and threw up, splattering Snape's shoes in front of him.

There was a moment's silence as Snape stood looking down at the puddle, registering what had happened. And then Harry, looking thoroughly wretched, burst into tears.

TBC…

* * *

**Hmm… not really a nice ending but as I said the next chapter should start to look up, thankfully!**

**What was Harry up to whilst he was missing that evening…**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I am definitely looking forward to writing chapter 20!**

**Thanks for all your reviews – sorry I have not been able to reply to all of you but I appreciate them all!**


	20. Going Nowhere

**Chapter 20**

**Going Nowhere**

Harry spluttered a little into his pillow as Snape flourished his wand, cleaning up the puddle on the floor and his shoes in an instant, his nose wrinkled slightly but his eyes portraying clear concern.

'What has happened, Poppy?' Dumbledore questioned, as Harry curled his legs up, still shaking slightly and sweat beading on the only part of his forehead visible whilst the boy's face was buried into the pillow.

'I have yet to ascertain that,' Madam Pomfrey answered smartly as she leaned over and brushed the boy's fringe away a little. 'What was the child doing earlier? He arrived up here about five minutes ago in this state,' she questioned Severus with brisk directness a second later.

'I am… unsure,' Snape answered slowly. 'I haven't seen him for the last hour or so,' he added as poppy turned an appraising eye to him.

'And he was well when you saw him last?' She questioned directly again.

'Yes… I suppose so…' Snape answered.

'Well, I need some time to attend to him…' she added as Harry rolled over on to his back.

'I don't… feel good…' he mumbled shakily, his face pale, eyes closed and arms wrapped around himself.

'Perhaps it would be best to give Poppy some space for a few minutes, Severus,' Dumbledore intoned, stepping up to Snape's side.

'No, I am needed here,' Snape answered roughly, not moving from his spot by the bed, his eyes fixed to Harry.

'Not at the moment you are not,' Madam Pomfrey stated with firm authority as she bustled past Snape, pushing him aside slightly and producing her wand. She waved it slowly over Harry before pulling his school shirt up a little to look at his stomach with little protest from him.

'Not Dragon Pox at least,' she said before turning her eyes back up to Snape. 'Please, Severus, let me see to this for a moment. Go and wait in my office if you must.'

Snape seemed resolutely planted to his spot for a moment longer but then, after a brief look of displeasure and annoyance at Poppy, allowed Minerva to steer him away towards the adjoining office. Dumbledore followed from behind.

'I don't understand,' he uttered tensely as he paced the room a minute later, 'he was not unwell like this when I saw him earlier, just… upset.'

Minerva opened her mouth to say something but Dumbledore spoke first.

'You know Harry is in good hands, Severus,' he said softly as he noted the intense look of unease on Snape's face.

'I should be out there seeing to him as well, he may need a potion of some kind or…'

'Poppy will come and see you if that is necessary, Severus,' Dumbledore said calmly. Snape finally halted his pacing and then lowered himself down onto the nearest seat by Poppy's desk.

He sat in silence, thinking over the last time he had seen Harry before the boy had bolted. He was sure the child had not seemed unwell then, just angry and wound up.

It was a further ten minutes before Madam Pomfrey entered the office in her usual brisk manner. She shut the door with a firm click and then rounded her desk.

'Well?' Snape instantly demanded, standing up automatically.

'Well, he has stopped vomiting, for now at least,' she said. 'But he is quite unwell, though I am unable to ascertain the cause. The boy was quite unable to explain anything to me, and if you cannot think of anything that could have caused this,' she said, looking straight at Severus.

'I cannot,' he answered.

'It almost seems like his body is reacting to something…' Madam Pomfrey continued. 'What did you say he was doing the last time you saw him?'

'He came to my quarters after classes as he usually does on a Friday afternoon,' Snape answered, crossing his arms and beginning his pacing again. 'As I said, he did not seem unwell then… just merely upset…' Snape stopped and turned to face the three of them, his brow furrowing as Poppy looked steadily at him. 'We have had some issues of late over his behaviour, but nothing that could explain this…'

There was a second of silence as Snape let his arms drop back to his sides.

'Well, he's asleep for now. I gave him a calming draught, hopefully that will give his body some time to rest and I'll do some continuing investigations to try and find the cause,' Poppy said. 'There are several other childhood illnesses that it could be but I need more time to test for them. Hopefully his temperature will not get any worse.'

Snape acknowledged with a low murmur and a slight nod of his head before he cast his dark eyes back towards the office door.

'If there is something I could do to… assist the process…' he said in a low voice before Poppy cut him off with a wave of her hand.

'Not at the moment, Severus, I will let you know of anything new or any improvements as the tests progress. As for now I suggest you all take leave and allow me to see to him for the night.'  
'I wish to stay with him for while,' Snape said with sudden swiftness at Poppy's less than subtle attempts at getting them to leave. '_Do not_ suggest it is not necessary, Poppy,' he added seriously a second later, his eyes narrowed and fixed to her in silent warning.

'I wouldn't dream of it, Severus,' Poppy responded briskly. 'Now, if you'll all excuse me I have work to do in determining the cause of this.'

Both Dumbledore and Minerva took their leave as requested, shutting the double oak doors behind them as Snape pulled a straight backed chair up beside Harry's bed and sat down, leaning an arm down on the small, bedside table at his side.

Harry seemed to be sleeping peacefully after the earlier commotion and the state he had been in. The side of his face was pressed down against the pillow and his black hair sticking up in tufts in all directions. Snape automatically put a hand out and ran his fingers through the untidy mop, his fingertips brushing against the boy's forehead as he did so and noticing he still felt slightly clammy to the touch. The boy still had his school clothes on; perhaps he should go and retrieve a set of the child's pyjamas.

Harry shifted slightly, his feet still with his school shoes on as one foot teetered on the edge of the bed. Snape stood up and reached over, undoing the laces of both shoes and then pulling the shoes off and placing them together underneath the bed.

'Don't put him under the covers,' Poppy's voice called from behind him as he straightened up again, 'I'll only have to take them off again soon to do some of the tests.'

Snape exhaled through his nose and took his seat again, resting his hand down on Harry's back.

'Could it be a case of Thraxens fever, Poppy?' Snape questioned several minutes later as Poppy came over with a small vial in her hands.

'It is possible I suppose, though that is rather rare for wizarding children to get these days. I need to take a small sample of blood if you could assist me with that. A prick to one of his fingers will be enough.'

Snape silently obliged with Poppy's request and a minute later she was gone again with Harry's small sample of blood that Snape had extracted from the index fingers of his left hand. He healed the small pinprick with a flick of his wand and then set the boy's hand back down to the bed.

Snape leaned back against the hard chair, the silence of the Infirmary meeting his ears, punctuated by occasional deep intakes of breath from Harry. What had the boy been up to during that hour he'd been missing? Snape exhaled deeply himself and closed his eyes as he rested a hand back down on Harry's back.

* * *

Snape only became aware of the time once he noticed his stomach growling deeply into the silence of the infirmary. Poppy had been back several times to check on Harry's state and to test for various other possibilities but she was still yet to determine a cause for Harry's symptoms.

'For goodness sake, Severus, why don't you go and get something to eat for yourself before you… oh no no, it's too late for visitors,' Poppy suddenly exclaimed, her focus now on the double oak doors of the infirmary as she waved a hand vigorously through the air. Snape turned to look at who was the target of Poppy's brisk exclamation to find Ron and Hermione stepping through the doorway.

'We just wanted to see if Harry's ok… we didn't realise he was up here until just now…' Hermione said in a soft voice as Ron shifted from foot to foot, looking over towards Harry's bed where Snape was still seated.

'No, no visitors. You can come back tomorrow when I may have a better idea of what I am dealing with,' Poppy instructed without hesitation.

'But Professor Snape's with him!' Ron immediately protested.

'That is entirely different, now off you go.'

'But - ' Ron started again before Snape cut him off.

'Let them in Poppy, for goodness sake,' Snape uttered dryly, standing up now from his seat, 'besides, they could have some useful information on Harry's condition.' He swept his eyes across to the both of them. 'Do you know of anything which could have made him ill?' He questioned without any preamble.

'No, Sir,' Ron shook his head. 'We haven't seen him since classes ended this afternoon.

'We thought he may come to dinner after Professor McGonagall came to ask if we'd seen him earlier… but he didn't come, so we were wondering where he was,' Hermione added. 'We've been checking everywhere. Then Seamus said he'd seen Harry looking ill in one of the corridors and thought he might have come up here.'

'Did he seem unwell during classes?' Snape continued, his gaze shifting between Ron and Hermione.

'He seemed fine… I guess…' Ron said slowly, looking across to Hermione.

'What is it, Mr Weasley?' Snape prompted as he caught the look between the both of them.

'Nothing really,' Hermione said slowly, 'just that… he's been behaving kind of weird this week. Like… the other day in Potions class, and afterwards he was really mad with you… he's not usually like that,' Hermione added quietly looking rather uncomfortable.

'Yes, I am aware he has been behaving… uncharacteristically,' Snape nodded sharply.

'He just seems really unhappy, Sir' Hermione continued, looking towards Harry. 'We thought… I mean… Ron and I thought it might be from all the stuff that's been happening around the school and…'

'And all the flack he's been getting from it,' Ron jumped in. Snape's brow creased considerably at Ron's words and he took a step forwards.

'What do you mean, 'flack'?' He questioned.

'You know… like people thinking he's to do with all the stuff that's been happening,' Ron said, digging his hands into his pockets and glancing sideways to Hermione.

'Why would they think that for Merlin's sake?' Snape said sharply.

'Because of him speaking Parselmouth, Sir,' Hermione answered.

'Harry told me that had blown over; it was months ago,' Snape responded swiftly, shaking his head at the notion.

'Yeah, but also because of what happened to Bumble… and then what Professor Lockhart was saying about the 'Chamber of Secrets and stuff…' Ron added hesitantly.

'Uh, people started putting it all together, Sir, and thinking Harry was involved… he's been really put out by it…' Hermione said carefully, seeing that this information was clearly a new revelation for Snape as the bridge of his nose creased.

'Harry has not mentioned any of that to me. He told me it had died down after the Parseltongue incident,' Snape said slowly.

'Yes, well it had… before all the other things happened. There's been a lot of talk and stuff going around the school, even after the Christmas break. Talk that he has something to do with it… that you know that he's dangerous and that's why you took him in… things like that…'

'That is ridiculous!' Snape said roughly.

'It's what people have been thinking and saying, Sir… didn't… didn't Harry mention any of it to you before?' Hermione said with slow hesitation.

'No… he didn't,' Snape said, turning back to look at Harry lying on his side on the bed.

'Why didn't he tell me this if it was bothering him?' Snape queried a moment later, seemingly more to himself than to anyone else, yet Hermione answered him.

'I think he didn't want to bother you as you were busy with your work,' Hermione answered softly.

'Bother me? He didn't want to _bother _me?' Snape repeated, his face tight before he stepped back up to the side of Harry's bed.

'Uh, yes, Sir… he mentioned it a few times, I mean… about the research you were doing and how busy you were…' Hermione added, Snape's back now to them as he faced Harry's bed.

Snape swallowed, his dry lips pressed together as he put a hand down to Harry and rested it on the boy's hip.

What was going here? What else had the boy not spoken to him about? Harry had usually been so open with him in the past…

'I think you should both go back to your Common room for the evening… you can come back tomorrow to see him,' Snape ordered in a sudden tight voice, his back still to both Ron and Hermione.

'But we just got…' Ron started before he cut off and there was a flurry of hushed whispering behind him.

'Off you go,' Snape reiterated again. 'Make sure you shut the door behind you.'

There was a pause and then a soft, 'Yes, Sir' from Hermione.

Snape stood motionless, his hand still resting down on the side of Harry's leg, as he listened to the retreating footsteps and hushed conversation. He inhaled deeply, smoothing down the side of the boy's trousers, only then noticing a soft crackle beneath his fingers as his hand passed over the boy's pocket.

A second later and he had extracted a folded up square of parchment – creased and dog-eared – from Harry's pocket. Without a thought he folded it out, his dark eyes only needing to scan for a second before he turned his attention back towards the now closing double doors of the infirmary, his eyes narrowed but filled with intensity.

'Stop, both of you,' he called out swiftly, turning on his heel and taking several steps forward as the door reopened.

'Yes, Sir?' Hermione said as she and Ron reemerged.

'What is this?' Snape questioned, gripping the sheet of crinkled parchment tightly as he held it out towards Ron and Hermione. 'What is _this_ doing in Harry's pocket?' He added with heightened forcefulness.

'Sir?' Hermione questioned, looking across to Ron before the two of them advanced back into the room. Snape's eyes blazed as he drew himself up straighter and then set his focus back to the parchment in his hand.

'Lacewing flies… Leeches… shredded boomslang skin…powdered horn of bicorn…' Snape's eyes flicked up after reading off the parchment.

'Oh…' Hermione said almost under her breath.

'What?' Ron questioned, seeing the look on Hermione's face.

'This is a list of ingredients and the procedure for making Polyjuice potion, Mr Weasley… _why_ would Harry have this? _What_ has been going on?' Snape said sharply, his dark eyes now flicking between Ron and Hermione.

'Oh dear,' Hermione said quietly, looking past Snape to Harry still asleep on his side.

'I think… I think he may have been brewing Polyjuice potion, Sir…'

'No, he wouldn't of… would he… he would have told me! He was only talking about it…' Ron stated, looking shocked at Hermione's statement.

'_Why_ was he talking about it?' Snape interrogated, his eyes now boring into Ron's.

'Because… because of Malfoy,' Ron answered under Snape's unwavering gaze.

'Draco? What has Draco got to do with any of this? Start explaining to me, _both of you_, as you obviously know more on this than I was aware of! If Harry has indeed been tampering with this he could have made himself seriously ill!'

'What on earth is going on out here?' Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, bustling out of her office once again, this time looking quite fierce. 'This is a hospital wing, not a place to be disciplining students, Severus!'

'Poppy, I am trying to discover why Harry had a handwritten copy of the exact ingredients and procedure for brewing Polyjuice in his pocket…'

'Harry thought Draco could be responsible for the things happening around the school,' Hermione suddenly blurted out. 'He was trying to figure out a way to find out and… he found out about the Polyjuice potion. He was just talking about it… I didn't think he'd try to do it. I warned him how dangerous it was!' Hermione continued, looking close to tears now.

'Lacewing flies…' Snape suddenly said. 'I noticed earlier that my supply was low though I couldn't remember using any recently. He must have taken some from my stores.'

'Why on earth would a student wish to brew Polyjuice potion?' Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

'He mentioned getting close to Malfoy… through Crabbe and Goyle,' Ron added, his own features now pale as the truth was becoming clearer. 'He thought Malfoy might say something about the chamber…'

'The stupid boy!' Snape growled. 'How could he have even considered doing something so idiotic!'

'He's been really upset, Sir, about all the things that have happened and that people have been singling him out,' Hermione said, her eyes shining with tears as she bit her lip and looked back to Harry again on the bed.

Snape glanced back down to the parchment in his hands, his jaw tight but eyes portraying and intense look of worry.

'He has ingested the fumes,' he suddenly exclaimed after a second, seemingly reading the parchment over again.

'The fumes?' Madam Pomfrey repeated.

'The procedure has not been copied down correctly; it looks like he may have rushed it from this handwriting. If you add the powdered horn too soon the potion reacts and creates a toxic gas. It can poison the system if ingested…' Snape said swiftly, his face portraying that exact conclusion.

'Poppy, I will need fifteen minutes or so down in my lab. If he has indeed tried to brew this, which is seeming more and more likely, and ingested the fumes we need to stop the spread of it through his system.'

'Should I do something in the meantime, Severus?' Poppy questioned as Snape headed for the door.

'Yes, counteract that calming draught you gave him.'

And with that Snape was gone, his face portraying a look that neither Ron or Hermione or Madam Pomfrey had ever seen.

* * *

'Severus, I did as you said and also sent Mr Weasley and Miss Granger on their way, despite their protesting,' Poppy said as soon as Snape reemerged twenty minutes later.

Snape didn't respond but merely swept over to the side of Harry's bed, a large silver flask in his hand.

'He's been agitated since I counteracted the draught and I also checked his temperature again – it's even higher than before,' Poppy said, following Snape over. 'Are you absolutely certain this has to do with brewing Polyjuice, Severus?'

Snape gave a brisk nod in reply.

'The symptoms point to just that – the nausea, vomiting, sweating and the high temperature – his body is reacting to the toxin he ingested from the fumes. Left untreated it will spread and… and kill him. I also checked my other supplies whilst down in my office, there are ingredients missing… all of which make up that of Polyjuice.'

'Then we must stop the spread,' Madam Pomfrey stated with renewed officiousness, looking at the silver flask clutched in Snape's hands.

'This should inhibit the spread of the toxin further and hopefully neutralize the toxin already in his system,' Snape explained as he pulled the stopper out from the top of the flask.

Without hesitation Snape leaned down and moved Harry onto his back. The boy murmured in protest, his forehead still noticeably damp from sweat as strands of his hair stuck to his skin.

'Want to sleep…' Harry murmured thickly, his eyes fluttering open as Snape put a hand under the boy's head to make him sit up slightly.

'I know you do,' Snape uttered in a gravelly tone of voice, though not letting Harry go as the boy tried, rather futilely, to squirm away as Snape brought the flask to his lips.

'No… don't want it…' Harry protested indistinctly as Snape tried to get him to drink.

'It's not up for debate,' Snape responded, pushing Harry's head up a little more and managing to get the boy to swallow the dose.

'How many doses does it take?' Madam Pomfrey questioned as Snape finally allowed Harry to fall back to his pillow, the boy's face crinkled in automatic disgust at the potion just forced on him.

'He'll need a dose every hour until at least tomorrow,' Snape responded, replacing the stopper in the flask as he watched Harry turn back on his side, the side of the boy's face burying into the pillow as he mumbled a few words, which were indecipherable. 'I will see to it,' he added in a low tone a second later, setting the flask down on the nearby table.

'No, you need some rest, Severus, you look exhausted,' Poppy responded briskly.

'He is my responsibility,' Snape stated heavily after a moment.

'And patients in the infirmary are _my _responsibility, Severus. Here, you can get him into these pyjamas and then go and get something to eat for goodness sake and some rest. I will see to him.'

Poppy thrust the pair of pyjamas at him and then turned away, busying herself with extinguishing the unnecessary lanterns around the rest of the infirmary.

* * *

'Come,' Snape said immediately to the sound of the soft knock at his door. He flicked his eyes open and sat up, his eyes set to the door. 'Dumbledore,' he acknowledged, making a move to stand up out of his armchair as Dumbledore entered and shut the door behind him. 'Has something happened with Harry?' Snape immediately questioned despite Dumbledore's silent gesture for him to remain seated.

'No, I've just come from the infirmary, Poppy is looking after him just fine,' Dumbledore said softly, making his way across the room towards Snape's sofa. 'May I take a seat, Severus?'

Snape nodded silently, leaning back against his own chair though the look of concern still clearly etched across his features.

'Poppy said she had sent you away to get some rest…'

'Then why have you come down, Headmaster, at this time of night?'

'Because I knew you wouldn't be,' Dumbledore answered simply, giving Severus the knowing look Snape recognized immediately.

Snape exhaled heavily, rubbing his thumb across the base of his chin.

'Poppy also filled me in on what you concluded was the cause of Harry's… condition,' Dumbledore added when Snape did not say anything.

'Polyjuice potion,' Snape finally uttered, his eyes flicking across to Dumbledore on the sofa. 'Why would he do such an idiotic thing? I just don't understand that boy lately…'

'Don't you?' Dumbledore said.

Snape let his hand drop back down to the armrest and he drummed his fingers down a few times before speaking again.

'I've been battling with him for weeks. It's like he's completely switched off from me, old man.'

'Then you need to get to the reason, Severus… there is always a reason…'

'Exactly what Minerva said to me,' Snape said with a slightly ironic smile.

'I heard that Miss Granger and young Mr Weasley were present in the infirmary earlier this evening. They knew a little of the situation.'

'They certainly knew more than I did, old man,' Snape answered heavily, his eyes now fixed downwards to a spot on the rug beneath their feet. 'I had no idea that there was an underlying suspicion amongst the students that Harry was somehow involved in the occurrences of the last few months.'

'The students believe he is involved somehow with what has been going on, Severus?' Dumbledore said slowly.

'The fact that he can speak Parseltongue, that it was his cat that was petrified… and the fact that I've taken him in as well seems to have fuelled the fire.'

There was a long pause before Snape spoke again, his eyes still fixed to the rug. 'He has not mentioned _any _of it to me,' he said, leaning forwards and clasping his long fingers together, his elbows resting on his knees. 'Miss Granger and Mr Weasley said that he had been upset by it. Why would he not speak to me about it? And now… to go off and do something so idiotic and… reckless!'

'Brewing Polyjuice potion is certainly not something I would expect to be going on amongst the students,' Dumbledore said, his tone turning more serious. 'You are certain, Severus?'

'A hundred percent,' Snape nodded briefly. 'I found the list of ingredients and procedure written on a piece of parchment in his pocket… and then Miss Granger and Mr Weasley added to my certainty – it seems Harry was beginning to suspect Draco was involved somehow… those two are always trying to turn something on each other… from Mr Weasley's account Harry was interested in using Polyjuice potion to become Crabbe or Goyle in order to find out…'

'Infiltrate from the inside,' Dumbledore said softly, his blue eyes fixed to Snape.

Snape exhaled again and finally brought his dark eyes up to meet Dumbledore's.

'How could I not have known any of this, old man? How is it that I can be a guardian to him but not know anything that has been going on?'

Snape shook his head as Dumbledore sat silent, watching him with calmness yet a serious look on his face.

'I am starting to believe that this guardianship has been the wrong decision…' Snape stated heavily.

'You are having regrets, Severus?' Dumbledore questioned closely, his blue eyes now holding intensity behind them.

'No, I'm not… I'm just…' Snape trailed off without finishing.

'I've asked you this before, Severus, but again… do you love the boy?'

Snape narrowed his eyes at the question before responding, 'you know I do.'

'Then how can it possibly have been the wrong decision? Harry has needed someone there for him for a long time, and he's finally got that, Severus. He suffered a lot for those first ten years, which I hold a lot of responsibility and regret over, and it was never going to be an easy road for either of you.'

'He can never see me as a father,' Snape said with an empty, hollow tone. 'It was always James and always will be and nothing is going to change that! Maybe he's realised that too… that's what has put this distance between us over the past few weeks. Reality has set in.'

Dumbledore took a deep intake of breath and pushed his half-moon glasses up on his nose a little.

'You wish for him to see you as his father?'

Snape looked away, his features tight.

'That night, after he'd broken his arm during Quidditch and… that idiot Lockhart had evaporated his bones to nothing…' Snape uttered slowly into the stillness of the room. 'I took him back down to our quarters after he begged me to not have to stay in the infirmary over night while his bones grew back…'

'Yes?' Dumbledore prompted as Snape stalled the story.

'He… he was drifting off to sleep…' Snape continued slowly after a moment, deciding to leave out the incident of Harry's late night wanderings that same evening with the cloak, 'and he called me 'Dad', without really realising it I think,' Snape said, casting his eyes back to Dumbledore, though almost wishing he hadn't at seeing the look on the old man's face at the story.

'You were happy about it, Severus?'

'Surprising…even to me… but yes,' Snape answered. 'I didn't realise how important it was to me until he said it, but then… I realised it wasn't for me in the first place.'

'Why on earth would you think that it wasn't for you?'

'How could it be?' Snape retorted sharply, a hint of derision in his voice. 'It's always for bloody James… always will be!'

'How do you know it wasn't for you?' Dumbledore repeated calmly. 'Perhaps, inside, Harry has been seeing you more and more as a father to him and that unguarded slip of the tongue has proved it.'

'He was thinking of James… and that slip of the tongue was for him,' Snape stated without hesitation. 'I go in… to check on him once he's asleep… and he has that picture of Lily and James clasped in his hand, half under his pillow. Longing for them to be with him, old man. I can't live up to that and give him what he wants.'

'Just because he thinks of his parents at times, Severus, does not diminish what you are to him,' Dumbledore said smoothly.

'Perhaps… but if that really is the case then how is it that I was completely unaware of what has been going on, hm? Can you answer me that?' Snape shot sharply before leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes, a hand once more massaging across his forehead.

* * *

Harry blinked against his heavy leaden eyelids. A haze clouded his thoughts. He couldn't think properly… but he could hear voices distantly. He tried to lift his head up but he couldn't. He felt weak. He could hardly even lift his arm up.

He turned his head to the side to try and make sense of his surroundings but his head swirled making him feel nauseous. He swallowed, tasting a distant, strange taste in his mouth.

Breathing out slowly, he tried to make sense of where he was… but everything was swirling. He began to panic as everything around him began to close in. His heart started to race, his breathing quickened. He tried to fight against the weakness but couldn't, the feeling of nausea sweeping through him. He got scared.

'I want…' he heard himself say coarsely. He swallowed and then tried again, 'I want…' his voice a little clearer the second time.

A figure appeared above him, speaking, but he couldn't make them out. He closed his eyes, feeling things closing in around him…

'I want… I want…'

* * *

'_Polyjuice potion_?' Minerva repeated after Poppy with an air of disbelief. 'Why on earth would the boy do such a silly thing? Is Severus sure?'

'Completely,' Poppy nodded. 'He came across the ingredients and method written out in the boy's pocket last night and his friends, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger both stated that he had been speaking about it… something to do with Draco and believing he was responsible for these disturbing things that have been happening around the school.'

Minerva sighed and shook her head slightly in disbelief.

'So, what is the treatment, Poppy, will he be ok?'

Poppy nodded, 'The potion that Severus brewed is hopefully stopping the spread of the toxin, and eliminating that which is already in his body.'

'Those two have certainly been having a rough time of it over the past few weeks,' Minerva stated heavily, looking over across to Harry's bed briefly before turning back to Poppy. 'What with Harry's odd behaviour and Snape seemingly working himself into the ground… the man's exhausted and Harry obviously hasn't been fairing much better.'

'I have noticed Severus' increasingly weary look these past few days,' Poppy nodded. 'Last night when he was up here I honestly thought he was going to drop down from exhaustion. I have never seen the man look so utterly drained.'

Minerva opened her mouth to respond but there was a sudden murmur from Harry's bed and the boy shifted a little under the covers. Poppy immediately went across to tend to him, Minerva following closely behind.

Harry's face was still pale with a drawn look on his features. Poppy put a hand to the boy's forehead.

'He's still fighting a temperature,' she noted as Harry moved restlessly under the covers.

'I want…' Harry muttered as Poppy took her hand away from his forehead. 'I want…'

'Shhhh,' Poppy tried to calm but Harry's breathing was erratic.

'I want Dad…' he murmured a second later. 'Don't feel good… want Dad…'

Poppy straightened up and looked back at Minerva, 'Does he mean…'

'Severus,' Minerva instantly said with assurance behind her words. 'I'll go and tell him Harry's asking for him.'

And with that she swept from the room in hurried strides, Harry's murmured words repeating in her head.

* * *

Minerva didn't have to look far before coming across Severus as he was making his way up the passage towards the infirmary himself. He noticed her hurried steps and immediately quickened his pace to meet her, uneasiness flashing across his face with the thought that something had happened.

'Oh Severus, good, Harry's been asking for you,' she stated as soon as she saw him and turned back around to keep in step with Severus as he continued his increasingly swift strides.

'He is awake?' He questioned without stopping.

'No, not really, but he has been asking for you…' Minerva said, battling a little to keep up.

Snape looked down at her for a brief moment, noticing the odd expression on Minerva's face as she looked back up at him.

'What is that look you are giving me, Minerva?' He questioned sharply, his eyes narrowing a little as they rounded the final corner on the way to the infirmary.

'Oh, absolutely nothing, Severus,' she countered, looking away but the same expression still held on her face.

They both entered the infirmary a moment later where Poppy was still tending to Harry at his bedside, the boy still restless. Poppy looked up at the sound of their approaching footsteps.

'Oh Severus, good, he's been asking for you,' Poppy said instantly, stepping back a little so Snape could approach.

Snape stepped up and looked down at Harry who looked rather small at the moment, his face still pale as he moved restlessly under his covers.

'You have been giving him the dose every hour I presume?' He questioned, reaching out a hand to Harry.

'Of course, Severus,' Poppy answered smartly.

'Dad… want my Dad…' Harry murmured softly, Snape's hand stalling in mid air before he'd put it to Harry's forehead. It took a few seconds before Snape stepped back from the bed, his hand dropping to his side and his face tightening.

'Severus? What is it?' Poppy questioned.

'It's not me he's asking for,' Snape answered tensely a second later.

'What do you mean, of course he is…'

'No!' Snape spat, seeming to lose his self-control for a moment. 'It's not me he wants, you daft woman!'

'Severus!' Minerva said with abandon.

'He wants his father, Minerva… James! He's still delirious from his temperature - '

'For Merlin's sake, Severus!' Minerva cut in fiercely. 'He's been asking for his Dad and that is you. Sit down and be with your son!' Minerva ordered, thrusting the nearby wooden chair across to Snape.

Snape stilled, his face taut as he looked back at Minerva with a mixture annoyance and disbelief.

'James Potter is not and cannot be here for Harry, you are. Now sit!'

Snape straightened his stance in reaction to Minerva's plainspoken orders but after a second dropped down into the chair beside Harry's bed and looked back towards the boy.

'He has never called me that before,' Snape uttered in a low voice.

'Are you sure?' Minerva countered instantly. 'Or is it more that you haven't been able to freely accept that Harry could see you filling those shoes? James and Lily will always be his parents, but that doesn't mean you can't be just as loving a parent as they would have been and fill the role of being his father.'

Snape didn't respond to Minerva's sentiments, but after a few moments of stillness reached a hand back out to Harry and brushed the strands of the boy's fringe away from his forehead.

_Was it possible what Minerva was saying? That the 'Dad' was for him. That the 'Dad' Harry had slipped out with weeks ago had been for him all along?_

'Dad?' Harry murmured half into the pillow. It took a few moments for Snape to respond but he finally leaned a little closer, running his hand through the top of the boy's hair again.

'Yes?'

'I don't feel good…'

'I know.'

'Well… I'll be in my office if you need anything, Severus,' Poppy said quietly after a few moments. Snape nodded momentarily and then heard soft footsteps retreating and the door of the office clicking closed.

* * *

'Any change, Severus?' Minerva questioned as she arrived back up at the infirmary after lunch with a small, sealed envelope in her hands. Snape was in the same seat as earlier though he had taken off his cloak and laid it across the back of the wooden chair.

'His temperature is starting to come down, it seems the potion is starting to work in reducing the toxins in his system,' Snape answered, leaning back and folding his arms as he looked up.

'Well, thank goodness for that,' Minerva nodded. 'Hopefully he'll be back to himself soon and the two of you can have a good talk over a few things…'

'Oh, we'll definitely be talking about the Polyjuice potion,' Snape intoned squarely.

'Along with other things I would presume,' Minerva noted pointedly. Snape didn't answer but his expression portrayed his understanding.

'What is that you have?' He noted, motioning to the envelope in her hand.

'A letter that arrived for you earlier. Since I was coming up here to check on my student I thought I might as well deliver it to you rather than Mr Filch later on… I was interested to see the return address on the back, Severus,' Minerva added pointedly, not yet handing the letter over even though Snape had put his hand out to take it.

'Oh?' Snape said in a low tone, an eyebrow rising as he finally managed to take the envelope from Minerva's hand and turned it over to see Quill Ogin's address on the back.

'Quill Ogin, isn't he the editor of _Progressive Potioneering_?'

'Yes, he is,' Snape answered rather stiffly. 'I have been doing some research for him again for the past few months… and assisting with some reports for his publication.'

'I see, Minerva nodded, clasping her hands together. 'Quill Ogin has a certain reputation for being somewhat… demanding, yes?'

'What are you getting at, Minerva?' Snape questioned sharply, turning the envelope over in his hands before looking up at her intently.

'I'm just remembering the past, Severus, when you were working for him. I wondered then how you were keeping up with your teaching duties, Head of House duties as well as deadlines to meet for Quill Ogin… now to find that you are working for him again comes as a surprise, though it does somehow explain a few things…'

'Explain what, exactly?' Snape uttered, pulling his eyes away from Minerva and putting them back to Harry.

'Why you have been looking completely drained for the last month or so, honestly, Severus, a few times I have seen you you look as though you are going to drop from down from exhaustion.'

'I am fine…'

'Are you? What about Harry?'

Snape's head snapped back up.

'I'll speak plainly, Severus, because I think it's needed. We had the conversation earlier, when I brought that list of missing homework down to you. Harry has not been himself for a while and I told you it was your responsibility, as the adult, to find out the reason…' Minerva stalled for a second, taking a slow breath in before continuing, '… I think you should evaluate your responsibilities, Severus. Harry needs you more than I think you are aware of.'

There was a long moment of silence as Snape simply sat, taking in what Minerva was saying, before he finally responded.

'He was fine… school started up again and he was fine…'

'And then you had more and more responsibilities pouring in on you and less and less time for him,' Minerva noted softly. 'Surely you have felt that yourself?'

'You are saying I neglected him,' Snape uttered a little coarsely.

'No, I'm not, I'm saying that… after coming from the home life he had before … I think Harry needs you to be there for him at the moment more than you think. It really wasn't that long ago that you became guardian, Severus. Harry is still getting used to it... and trusting that you are not going to abandon him later down the track. He needs constant reassurance that you're going to be there for him.'

'You think his behaviour over the last few weeks has been because of the lack of time for him… the proverbial 'cry for attention'?'

'Perhaps,' Minerva said. 'Only you can figure that out once you start talking to your son, Severus.'

Snape exhaled slowly before turning his eyes back up to Minerva. 'Miss Granger mentioned last night that Harry had wanted to speak to me about… the things going on around the school… but he'd said he didn't want to bother me…' he said heavily. 'That I was too busy with my work… I do not understand how I could not see what was going on, Minerva!'

Minerva smiled slightly, 'you and Harry are still new to this whole situation, Severus. You are going to make mistakes, every parent does, but what's important is how you deal with it once you know better.'

'Well, I'll leave you to it…' she added after a second of silence, 'oh, and Dumbledore has asked me to pass along to you as well that there is no need for you to get straight back to classes until Harry's on his feet again. We'll cope without you for a while,' Minerva smiled a little before turning away and exiting the infirmary with soft clicks of her shoes against the stone floor.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath in as he awoke from what felt like an eternity of sleep. His head felt heavy along with the rest of his body and all energy seemed drained, even to turn his head was an effort. He opened his eyes, trying to focus.

It took a few moments to register where he was and how he had got there. Turning his head slowly the first thing he saw was Snape, sitting in a chair nearby with a book in his hand, an elbow against the bedside table as he leant the side of his head against his palm. He didn't seem to have noticed that Harry was awake as his eyes were still set to the book before him, the flickering light from an overhead lantern reflecting on the pages.

Harry pressed his lips together, noticing how dry they were and then felt the dryness in his mouth and throat too. He needed a drink of water, but he could hardly move his head let alone sit up or reach for the water jug nearby. He swallowed again and breathed out heavily causing Snape to look up from his book and immediately close it with a snap.

'You're awake,' Snape said after a moment. 'No, don't try and sit up.'

'I'm thirsty…' Harry said with a gravelly tone to his throat. Snape set his book down on the nearby table and then took the water jug and half filled a glass with water before reaching over and helping Harry put his head up to take a sip. It took three more goes before Harry felt he'd had enough and Snape let him lay back down again.

He lay there for a few moments, getting his bearings and taking in the flickering of the lanterns around the walls.

'Is it still Friday?' He finally managed to ask, looking down and noticing the unfamiliar pyjamas he had on and then getting a flash of Snape helping him into them at some point.

'No, it's Sunday evening,' Snape answered, setting the glass back down and then turning his eyes to Harry again. 'You've had a high temperature for the last few days. It seems it's finally starting to come back down.'

Harry shifted a little, the bridge of his nose creasing as he looked down at the covers.

'I didn't feel good… after… after…'

'The Polyjuice, I know,' Snape stepped in as Harry faltered.

Harry stilled at Snape's words, as everything washed over him from before and he realised Snape knew what he had done.

'I'm sorry…' he stammered, trying to pull the covers up higher over his face but being unsuccessful. Snape reached out and took them from Harry's clutches, folding them back over and smoothing them down before meeting Harry's eyes again.

'You're a very silly little boy, you know that?' He said, leaning in closer. 'You could have damn well killed yourself…' Snape stopped and took a slow breath in, closing his eyes for second.

'I didn't drink it…' Harry noted softly. 'I didn't even finish making it 'cause it went wrong and I didn't have enough ingredients to start over…'

'I know. You didn't have to drink it to make yourself sick, Harry, the fumes can do that if you do not do it correctly… your body took in a toxin from the fumes.'

'Is that why I feel so weak and… and… heavy?'

Snape nodded. 'Your body's been fighting against the toxin for the past few days…'

'I'm sorry,' Harry murmured again, his voice wavering.

'I know you are, and I still don't know the whole story, Harry, of what you were thinking… we'll talk about it later… but I should have realised something was going on with you… I _did_ realise something wasn't right, but I couldn't understand what,' Snape said in a low voice. 'What with my work and also under the impression that perhaps you were becoming a… rebellious teenager before I was ready, I've certainly made some mistakes. So… I believe I am somewhat to blame as well.'

Harry pressed his lips together, his green eyes glistening from the flicker of the lanterns, watching as Snape leaned back against the chair and wondering what the man was saying.

'I didn't mean to be bad…' Harry said unsteadily as a wave of exhaustion washed over him once again and he closed his eyes, feeling dampness on his eyelashes.

'I don't think now is the time to talk about it,' Snape started in a low voice.

'Am… am I going to have to go back to the Dursleys?' Harry managed to get out. He couldn't fight it anymore. He had no energy for it and he just needed to know.

Snape's brow creased considerably again and he leaned forwards swiftly. 'The Dursleys?'

Harry nodded, swallowing heavily and fighting against the covers in an effort to bring a hand up to his face to wipe his eyes. He didn't get far, however, as Snape grasped his wrist and pulled his hand away.

_So, Minerva's intuition had been right once again_, Snape thought instantly as he looked steadily to Harry's green eyes, _and Harry had just confirmed it by that question. Though it seemed even worse than he'd expected – the boy questioning as to whether he was going to give him up!_

Snape breathed a deep breath in through his nose before exhaling slowly. 'We certainly have a lot to talk about, don't we, my boy?'

'I already know…' Harry said quietly as he shook his head and looked away.

'Know what?' Snape pressed, still holding Harry's wrist.

Harry didn't answer. He took a shaky breath in and tried to pull his hand from Snape's grasp but had no energy to.

'_Know what_?' Snape repeated again but Harry didn't respond. Perhaps they did have to talk about it now, even if the boy was still unwell with little energy reserves, he couldn't leave the child holding on to that thought for even a second more.

Snape decided to take a different track.

'Friday evening, you said something to me before you ran off… 'Why won't you just say it', you said. What did you mean by that?'

Harry sniffed and pressed the side of his face further against his pillow, but then in a muffled response said, 'why won't you just say you don't want me anymore…'

There was instant silence and Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Snape… just waiting for the response, which would confirm everything he had dreaded over the past few weeks.

'I'm not entirely certain of where this has come from, Harry, or where it started…or even if this is the best time to start discussing this while you are still unwell - '

'We don't have to discuss it, I just don't want you pretending anymore,' Harry sniffled out unsteadily before opening his eyes a little to see Snape still seated, this time with his hand up at his face, pinching the bridge of his nose… as if trying to steel himself to do something.

'It's ok, you can just say it now,' he whispered softly, his voice breaking a little.

Snape immediately dropped his hand down and looked back at him.

_How on earth had it gotten to this… how had he not realised before now?_

'How did you get it into your head that I don't want you, Harry, hm? How could you possibly think that?'

'I heard you…' Harry answered softly after a moment. 'When you were talking with Ogin a few times.'

Snape narrowed his eyes for a second; trying to run through the past conversations he'd had with Quill and what Harry could possibly have taken from them.

'I heard you… say to Quill about the commitment… and that it was more than you thought. And you were getting all stressed about your research. You didn't have time…I was getting in the way.'

Snape shook his head at Harry's words as the boy trailed off and took another deep breath in.

'You need to learn, my boy, that eavesdropping never does anyone any good, _especially_ when the eavesdropper mistakes what they hear.'

'No, you said!' Harry declared with as much energy as he could possibly muster. 'I just wanted you to… say it, not pretend you still wanted me,' Harry said quietly.

Snape opened his mouth to respond but at that moment Poppy came out of her office and noticed that Harry was awake. She swept over immediately in her brisk manner and set about checking Harry's temperature and asking exactly how he felt while Snape looked on, wishing for her to leave them so he could try and sort the mess out that had obviously been growing for the past months, which he realised now he'd contributed to without even realising it.

'I think you should try to have something to eat, Mr Potter, don't you agree, Severus? Try to start getting his energy levels back,' Poppy said after fussing with straightening out the bed covers a little.

'Yes,' Snape nodded evenly.

'I'll order some soup to be brought up from the kitchens,' Poppy said, turning to Severus. 'I presume you'll be staying for a bit longer, you may need to help him with the soup seeing as he is still weak.'

'I'll be staying, yes,' Snape answered swiftly to which Poppy nodded and headed off to organize.

'You shouldn't stay… you have work… you have… you have… that article…' Harry stammered out weakly, looking down at the bedclothes.

'No, I haven't,' Snape responded. 'I sent a letter of resignation to Quill Ogin a few hours ago. He should have it by now.'

There was an instant silence and then in a small voice, 'why… why'd you do that for?'

'Because it was the right thing to do, and something I should have done earlier.'

'Won't he be mad?'

'Let him get mad,' Snape said evenly. 'I am more than capable of handling Quill Ogin, Harry, and believe me… you are far more important.'

'I… I don't understand…'

'Then let's make sure you do,' Snape said swiftly before suddenly reaching forwards, taking Harry under the arms and pulling him up to sit back against the pillows.

Harry felt his head spin a little at sitting up but after settling back against the pillows it stopped.

'I want you to listen to me very carefully and make sure you take this in…' Snape instructed seriously. 'I made a wrong decision a few months ago taking on that role for Quill. I did not realise the amount of commitment it would be, _that_ is what I was speaking of when you over heard me, Harry, not my commitment to you in becoming your… guardian.'

Harry pressed his lips together in contemplation at Snape's words, but then shook his head a little. 'No, it's not,' he said softly. 'I was in the way…when you had to work… And Ogin said you should give me over to someone else…I heard him…'

'He never said that.'

'Yes… he did!' Harry stated, mustering as much energy as he could. 'That's when I was tryin' to be good… and everything.'

'Before Christmas?' Snape said, trying to get the timeline straight in his head in order to understand.

'I didn't wanna be trouble for you, 'cause you were so busy…I was scared you'd decide you didn't want me if I was too much hassle… but it didn't work, cause I kept… mucking up and getting in trouble,' Harry said halting whisper. 'And then… you left me at Christmas…'

'I thought you were happy to be at the Weasleys...I thought you would enjoy the few extra days.'

'You didn't ask me… I wanted to do stuff with you…'

Snape looked to Harry unwaveringly, finally feeling some sense of what had been going on these last few weeks.

'And that was when you started misbehaving… trying to get my attention?'

Harry shrugged and then sniffed again, lifting an arm up slowly to wipe at his face, despite it feeling like a lead weight.

'You regret… taking me in,' Harry gulped, 'cause I'm too much trouble, just like for the Dursleys… they didn't want me… either.' Harry dissolved into tears again, looking small against the pillows he was propped up against.

Snape sat still in his seat, unable to move for a moment at Harry's assessment - that he was unwanted, just like he had been all those years at the hands of those idiots. It brought a sickening feeling to his stomach to think that Harry had believed he was the same as those people. Minerva was right, that the child needed more than just a place to live in and a piece of paper saying he was his guardian in order to overcome all those years of neglect, and he had failed dismally in giving him that.

Feeling a little awkward, and taking a surreptitious look towards the doors, Snape moved across to Harry's bed and took a seat on the mattress next to the boy, taking the child in his arms and pulling him against his chest.

'What… are you doing?' Harry murmured as Snape put his legs up on the bed and leaned back against the pillows himself.

'What do you think? Being here for my son,' Snape answered, putting a hand to the side of the boy's head. 'Like I should have been weeks ago.'

There was a pause, and then…

'You… you haven't called me that before,' Harry whispered.

'I hadn't been called Dad before either… not really…' Snape answered, shifting back a little further and pulling the boy's legs up against him a little.

Harry's brow creased slightly until a flash of memory swept through him. He'd felt so sick… he'd wanted Snape there.

'I wanted you to come… I didn't feel good…' Harry whispered against Snape's chest.

'I know,' Snape nodded. 'I'm glad that…after all this miscommunication, deep down you still wanted me to be there.'

'But… you said Mrs Higgins is coming… I thought… I thought that meant you wanted to stop being my guardian.'

Snape sighed heavily in understanding, 'And that was the last straw for you to take,' he said more to himself than to Harry. 'No, she's coming to check on how thing are going with the guardianship, that's all, though I must admit I have been a little concerned with her coming due to your behaviour lately…'

'I just wanted you to say it… that you didn't want me anymore…so I'd know for sure…' Harry said shakily. 'I thought, if I mucked up enough… you might…'

'_You_ are not going anywhere, and neither am I,' Snape cut in with clear directness, 'I recognise now that you are in need of a lot more assurance of that than I first realised.'

'You… you really want to keep me?' Harry pressed after moment, still with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

'Yes,' Snape said swiftly.

'Even…after all the trouble I've been in?'

'You are my son and my responsibility…I am never going to leave you no matter how much trouble to get yourself into, you hear me?'

There was a silence as Harry leaned against him, Snape feeling the boy's heartbeats against his chest, before a small voice came again.

'Can I really call you Dad?'

'I think I'd like it,' Snape answered. 'Even if it is going to take some getting used to, I must admit.'

'I've wanted to call you that for ages… but I didn't think… you'd want it…' Harry mumbled.

'Well, we've made rather a mess up of the last few months, haven't we?' Snape answered slowly, running a hand through Harry's hair. 'I…myself… didn't realise you would want to call me that.'

'And you're really not working for Ogin any more?' Harry asked softly.

'No, I'm not… though I'm sure I may be seeing him within the next day or so demanding an explanation,' Snape answered heavily.

'I'm sorry…' Harry mumbled again, to which Snape put a hand under his chin and made him look up a little.

'Don't say that. You are more important than any potions research… and besides, I've realised I can do without the stress of having Quill breathing down my neck every month for his article to get to him on time. I swear that man has got even worse with age.'

'But… you love potions,' Harry said with a childlike innocence in his tone, causing Snape a rare smile.

'I love _you_ more, you silly boy… besides, I can put more energy back into teaching you the finer touches of potion making, the last few attempts in class during the week have been rather abysmal, wouldn't you say, especially for a son of mine,'

Snape noted with a small tap against the side of the boy's leg.

They sat in silence for a time, Harry snuggled up close and feeling, for the first time for a while, the knot he'd been carrying around in his stomach for weeks begin to loosen. Could Snape really be telling him the truth… but then, why would he lie after all this?

Snape's heartbeat reverberated against his ear. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to be cuddled up like this, it seemed like forever since Snape had had any time to give him and right now he didn't want to have to let go.

Madam Pomfrey ruined his plan however, when she arrived five minutes later with a tray bearing a small bowl of soup and a slice of bread.

* * *

'As usual, more on your shirt than in your mouth,' Snape uttered, shaking his head as he set the spoon down into the bowl with a clink and then moved the entire tray away.

'That's not my fault… you missed my mouth!' Harry declared, his voice with a little more energy behind it though his eyes dropping steadily.

'Hm,' Snape murmured, moving the pillow as he helped Harry lay back down to rest after sitting up for so long. He felt the boy's unwavering green eyes on him as he tucked the covers under and then sat back down on the wooden chair and reached for the flask still on the nearby table.

'Here, you need to drink this as this is what's eliminating the toxins in your body,' Snape said, leaning forwards and bringing the lip of the flask to Harry's mouth.

'Oh, yuck…' Harry grumbled, his face screwing up as he swallowed.

'Yuck or not, you have several more days of this to come,' Snape said swiftly.

Harry's eyes were on him as he replaced the stopper and then set the flask back to the nearby table.

'Dad?' The boy said softly with still a hint of hesitation behind the word.

'Hm?' Snape responded, shaking his head a little at how he'd disregarded Harry's previous slips of the term.

'Do I have to stay here… can't you take me back to our quarters instead?'

'Not right now, maybe tomorrow if Madam Pomfrey agrees,' Snape answered, putting his hand to Harry's forehead. Harry didn't look too happy about that but he did not argue the point as Snape let go of his forehead and leaned back into his seat again.

'Dad? When I'm better, are you going to punish me for the Polyjuice thing?' Harry questioned after another moment of silence between. Snape looked down at Harry now tucked back under the covers, with the blanket right up to his chin.

'Do you think I should?'

Harry pressed his lips together and shrugged slightly. 'Maybe…'

'We'll be talking about it, that's for sure, though I think you've punished yourself enough. It's going to take a few more days for you to get back to full health. I honestly don't know what to think… even if you were upset with me, Harry, and trying to get my attention, it was an extremely irresponsible thing to do…'

'I know it was stupid,' Harry said softly, 'I just wanted everyone to stop thinking it was me and…'

'Harry, I had no idea what was going on until you ended up in here and then Miss Granger and Mr Weasley told me of the rumors going around… you need to talk to me if there are things worrying you. I've told you that before, yes? You do not handle things yourself anymore.'

'I did tell you,' Harry said firmly. 'You were busy… and didn't hear… and then you got mad at me for interrupting…' Harry said in slight defense.

Snape sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a second.

'Then we both have a lot to learn, don't we,' he said after a second. 'From now on I want the truth… about everything… and I will make sure you have my attention, understood?'

Harry didn't answer and Snape noticed an instant look of disquiet crossing the boy's face.

'What is it?' Snape pressed.

'The chamber of secrets,' Harry said softly, looking down at his covers again.

'Is not what I want you worrying about anymore…'

'No,' Harry cut Snape off. 'I… I haven't told you everything…and you might be mad at me,' Harry said with renewed apprehension.

'About the chamber? The things that have been going on around school?' Snape uttered closely, letting his hand drop to his lap and his brow furrowing deeply.

Harry's expression portrayed that that was exactly what he was talking about and Snape realised, with unease once again, that there was more yet to come…

TBC…

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry I had to leave it there but I misjudged the length of this chapter! I really hope you enjoyed and that the depression from the last few chapters is lightened a little by the end of this.**

**Harry and Snape still have a way to go and A LOT to discuss but hopefully this marks the turning point for things to come.**

**Finally the 'Dad' thing is out in the open - I've been waiting 21 chapters to do that! I know some people won't like it but I have wanted to every since Harry started calling Snape 'Severus' really... that just seemed wrong.**

**Thanks as always for taking the time to review the previous chapter – I certainly had some polarized views on things, which was interesting! :)**

**Anyways, thanks again and see you soon for chapter 21 :)**


	21. Dobby Was His Name

**Chapter 21**

**Dobby Was His Name**

'I don't really have to stay in bed, do I?' Harry questioned as they got down to their quarters and Snape immediately moved towards Harry's bedroom door. 'I feel much better today, than yesterday…' Harry continued, even though he knew it was futile to try and persuade the man otherwise.

It was early the following morning and Snape had seen to getting Harry released from Madam Pomfrey's ministrations. She had agreed, on the condition that Snape was to be there during the day to keep an eye on him and that he was to stay in bed until he had regained his strength, and Snape was certainly not a man to go back on his word.

After Madam Pomfrey's agreement, Snape had swiftly bundled him up and set off through the corridors down towards their quarters, Harry feeling rather thankful that the man had come up as early as he had as there was no one else around at this time of day.

Despite his whole body feeling drained and being completely incapable of walking without some support at the moment, Harry would have been rather embarrassed to have other students see him being almost carried like a child through the hallways.

'Do I… Dad?' He pressed as Snape hadn't answered and Harry wasn't entirely sure the man had heard him.

'Yes, you do,' Snape answered simply as he maneuvered through Harry's bedroom door, setting the boy down on his bed and pulling the covers up and over him in an instant. 'Professor Dumbledore has seen to covering my classes so I can keep an eye on you until you've recovered completely… which will allow us some time to talk a little more, yes?' Snape prompted, looking down at Harry directly as Harry nodded to him with silent understanding.

The night before, when Harry's temperature had begun to come down and he was more coherent and aware of what had happened, he and Snape had cleared the air a little over the things that Harry had been bottling up over the past few weeks – mainly that he had come to the conclusion that Snape had regretted becoming his guardian and did no longer care much for him.

He couldn't believe how he had been so wrong. The tight knot he had been carrying around in his stomach for a while had started to unwind, yet he still held a few last lingering doubts within him, even though Snape had clearly defined that he was not going anywhere and that his commitment to him was as strong as it had been the day he signed the guardianship papers. Maybe it would just take some time to really believe it was true… plus, he still had to tell Snape the rest of what he'd been hiding…and he wasn't sure what Snape's reaction would be…'

Last night, after their initial talk and Snape clearly stating he wanted the truth from him from now on, Harry had admitted there was more that he'd been holding on to. He was ready to just tell Snape everything - about Dobby's visit and warning just before school had started… the voices he had been hearing – but Snape stopped him, seeing the boy's eyes dropping steadily.

Harry had protested a little but his eyes had felt so heavy by that stage he also wanted to just close them and bury his face in his pillow again.

'_You will tell me tomorrow,' Snape had said simply,' pulling the covers up to Harry's chin.'_

'_But… it might be 'portant,' Harry had muttered._

'_It has waited this long… it can wait another night, unless you feel someone maybe in danger?' _

'_No, I don't think so…' Harry said slowly._

'_Then it will wait till tomorrow,' Snape had answered with swift decisiveness, despite him still holding a furrowed look on his face at the though of what else Harry could possibly have to tell him._

'Now, I'll go and organize you some breakfast,' Snape said, straightening up and heading towards the door before turning back and pointing his finger at Harry. 'Stay put!'

* * *

'Porridge?' Harry noted a little dejectedly as Snape helped him sit up a little and placed the tray on his lap.

'The best thing to help your energy levels improve… instead of that sugary rubbish often allowed up at the Great Hall.'

Harry sighed heavily as he picked up the spoon, 'I like that sugary rubbish…'

'Don't whine, just eat,' Snape ordered smoothly as he set the glass of milk down on the bedside table.

Harry took a spoonful and his dejected expression changed somewhat after realising there was the sweetened taste of honey mixed through it.

He managed to get through half of it before he couldn't do anymore and set the spoon in the bowl and looked to Snape who had pulled up the desk chair and was sitting by the side of him.

'I can't eat anymore,' Harry said heavily, putting his hands to the tray and pushing it across to Snape.

'You've barely had half,' Snape noted.

'I know… but I don't want anymore,' Harry said, shaking his head emphatically.

He was feeling full… but also somewhat apprehensive knowing the time was coming to tell Snape the truth.

'Then at least finish the glass of milk off,' Snape said, handing it to him with a look that clearly meant 'no' was not an option.

Harry took it and managed to finish it off in a few quick gulps, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his pyjamas as he set the now empty glass back into Snape's hand.

'Now I'm really full,' Harry declared, putting his head back to rest it against the pillow.

'One more thing and then that will be it,' Snape said, producing the silver flask.

'I didn't think I had to take that anymore… now that I'm starting to feel better,' Harry said quickly, eyeing the flask with clear distaste as Snape screwed the lid off.

'You are feeling better thanks to this draught, Harry, but you are not out of the woods yet. Your body is still fighting the last remnants of the toxin so you'll need to keep taking this once a day for the next week.'

Harry looked rather put out at a whole week ahead of the nasty tasting brew but allowed Snape to give him the dose and then settled back against the upright pillow again, watching Snape closely as the man tightened the lid back on and set the flask aside.

'Are you really not teaching until I'm completely better?' Harry questioned after a moment

'No, someone needs to be here, and as your father the duty falls to me,' Snape said swiftly.' Harry pressed his lips together and smiled a little, feeling a warm flutter in his stomach at Snape's words.

'Thanks… Dad.'

Snape nodded briskly, setting his dark eyes to Harry before he leaned in a little and took Harry by the chin.

'I am always going to be here for you, Harry, you are my son and you are more important than anything else, but I want to make sure you understand the foolishness of what you did, even under the circumstances. You could be _dead _right now,' Snape enforced firmly.

'I know,' Harry said quietly, his eyes dropping even though Snape still had hold of his chin.

'Look at me please,' Snape ordered firmly to which Harry brought his eyes up again.

'Don't you ever, _ever_ let me find you brewing unknown potions again, do you hear me?'

'Yes,' Harry said quietly, swallowing a little dryly at Snape's first real sign of anger over the past few days.

'Good, because believe me, my boy, the consequences will not be pleasant,' Snape said, his voice now steadied with clear sternness.

He let go of Harry's chin a moment later and sat back against his seat again, crossing one leg over the other.

'Well… now that we have got that unpleasantness over with, I believe there is more we need to talk about…' Snape said, his voice lowering. 'You brewed that potion because of the belief Draco could be someway involved in the recent events… and there are things you wish to tell me about the chamber…'

'Yes,' Harry nodded, shifting his bottom back a little further in order to sit up straighter and looking at Snape with hesitation as he chewed on his bottom lip.

'I should have told you earlier… but you were so busy and then when I thought I was too much trouble for you… I didn't want to make it worse and… you hate lying so I…'

'Harry, whatever it is just tell me,' Snape said, stopping Harry's ramblings.

'I lied to you… before school last year…' Harry said quietly after a deep intake of breath, bringing up a hand towards his mouth and starting to chew on the edge of his pyjama sleeve.

'_Last year_?' Snape repeated, his brow knitting together at how far this was going back. Harry nodded silently, still chewing on his sleeve before Snape reached over and pulled his hand away.

'And what exactly did you lie to me about?' Snape questioned, his mind racing at what the boy could possibly have been carrying around with him all these months and what it had to do with the chamber of secrets.

'The bug…' Harry mumbled. 'The one that flew in my window when I was packing to come to school.'

Snape narrowed his eyes, trying to cast his mind back to that day several months ago and vaguely recalling going up to investigate a banging sound coming from the boy's room.

'I was… I was…killing a bug that flew in my window…I was trying to squish it with one of my books.' Harry had said to him.

'Yes, I remember,' Snape nodded after a moment's thought. 'And what does this bug have anything to do with now?'

'There was no bug,' Harry said with a downcast expression. 'I lied about it.'

Snape shook his head a little, pressing an index finger at his temple trying to decipher where this story was possibly going and why the boy was looking at him with such trepidation as if he thought he was about to turn him over his knee for a spanking.

'Ok, so you lied to me about a bug flying in a window… how do you want me to respond, Harry? Do you want me to punish you for lying?'

'No!' Harry said quickly. 'I mean… you might want to after I tell you the rest… but I don't want you to…'

'Well… I'd better hear the rest then, in order for me to decide my response,' Snape said slowly.

Harry licked his lips for a second before speaking again.

'It was a house-elf.'

'A house-elf… in your bedroom…' Snape said slowly, an eyebrow raised, silently wondering if the boy was still a little delirious from the toxins. Whatever he'd been expecting the boy to say it wasn't that.

'He came to warn me not to go to Hogwarts this year… because bad things were going to happen.'

Harry stopped and looked at Snape, obviously waiting for some kind of reaction from him at this pronouncement but Snape had nothing to respond to. He put his hand out a few moments later and pressed it to Harry's forehead.

'What are you doing?' Harry said, squirming away a little.

'Seeing if I was a little too quick to pull you out of the infirmary…' Snape said with no pretense. 'If your temperature has returned…'

'It hasn't!' Harry stated forcefully, sitting forwards a little. 'I swear it's true! He was there… popped right into my bedroom when I was packing and said I couldn't go back because it would be too dangerous… that stuff was going to happen… and stuff _has_ happened!' Harry insisted, his voice becoming a little breathless now from exertion but holding the fierce intensity in his eyes.

Snape exhaled through his nose and let his arm drop down to the bed.

'Alright…' he said slowly, 'did this house-elf say anything specific to you?' Harry's face dropped and he looked down at the bedcovers.

'You don't believe me,' he said despondently a second later.

Snape cleared his throat. 'It's not that I don't believe you, Harry, it just seems a little… unusual…'

'I swear it's true! Dobby was right there in my bedroom!'

'Dobby?' Snape repeated suddenly, his eyes widening a little at the development.

'That… that was his name,' Harry said softly, seeing the changing expression on Snape's face and clearly unsure as to what it meant. 'I mean, that's what he told me.'

The bridge of Snape's nose furrowed a little and he pulled his chair closer to Harry's bed.

'You say a house-elf named Dobby came to see you before school started?' He questioned seriously a moment later.

It couldn't be… Dobby? Lucius Malfoy's house-elf? Snape thought in consternation.

Harry nodded emphatically.

'He just popped up and started saying I couldn't go to Hogwarts… and I had to tell you I didn't want to go.'

Snape closed his eyes for a second, trying to get his head around things. He rubbed his hand across his forehead for a second.

'I'm sorry… I know I should have told you - ' Harry started, clearly interpreting Snape's expression and demeanor as one of aggravation, but Snape cut him off.

'Tell me _exactly_ what Dobby said to you,' Snape prompted swiftly, flicking his eyes back open and setting them steadfastly onto Harry.

Harry pressed his lips together in thought for a second.

'He said… he said he'd come to warn me… that terrible things were being plotted and planned, things that would happen at Hogwarts,' Harry expressed seriously. 'And it's exactly like he said… isn't it!' He finished.

Snape shifted in his seat and ran his hands down along the tops of his thighs, smoothing out the fabric of his trousers.

'And you are sure it was Dobby?' He questioned a second later, though already knowing the answer. Harry seemed so convinced of it.

'Yes,' Harry answered, his own brow furrowing now. 'Do you… do you know Dobby?'

Snape hesitated at the question. Yes, he knew Dobby the house-elf, but to tell Harry that seemed foolhardy – the boy already had the idea in his head that Draco could be somehow responsible for the ominous past events. For him to find out that Dobby was the resident house-elf of the Malfoys would just add fuel to the fire.

'I knew a Dobby a few years ago,' Snape relented a moment later, 'though I am uncertain if it is the same one.'

'It has to be… how many house-elves would be called Dobby?' Harry instantly insisted emphatically. 'Where did you know him from?'

'An old friend,' Snape answered vaguely.

'Who? Not Ogin?' Harry instantly said.

'No, not Quill Ogin,' Snape shook his head.

'Then who?' Harry pressed on.

'_Who_ doesn't matter,' Snape said swiftly, 'what does matter is finding out why a house-elf would see to visit you and warn you of such things. Have you seen him since?'

'No, not since that first time in my bedroom,' Harry said. 'Though he'd been hanging around before that… remember I told you I saw eyes in the living room that evening… that was him!'

'Then he may well still be… popping in undetected,' Snape ground out roughly. 'If he does you are to tell me _immediately_, you understand?' He ordered of Harry a second later.

'Yes,' Harry nodded, looking away from Snape a little guiltily but then his face crumpled a little.

'What is it?' Snape prompted, seeing the changing expression on the boy's face.

'You knew Dobby from an old friend… so Dobby was their house-elf?' Harry questioned slowly.

'Yes,' Snape nodded, wondering what the boy was putting together in his mind.

'Well… your friend wasn't very nice to him… he was really scared his family would find out he had come to see me. He said he'd have to punish himself for it! He was even banging his head against my drawers just before you came in… that was the noise you heard.'

Snape cleared his throat for a second.

'Yes… well, some people are not particularly prone to treating house-elves very well…'

'He seemed really scared that they would find out… he really didn't want me to tell you he'd been to see me, I guess… maybe because he knew you knew his family and that maybe you would tell them?' Harry said with careful consideration.

'Is that why you did not tell me of this before?' Snape queried swiftly a second later making Harry fidget a little uncomfortably under the scrutiny Snape was now giving him.

'I really wanted to… but he kept saying I couldn't and that it would be really bad for him… and he was so upset…' Harry said in defense.

'I see… and have you only just recently put things together, Harry - Dobby's visit and warning and the things that have been happening around the school?'

'No… not exactly…' Harry murmured, knowing he was being vague and that Snape would get everything eventually.

'What does _'No… not exactly'_ mean?' Snape pressed, his dark eyes unwavering. Harry looked away awkwardly.

'I did think about it… when Bumble got petrified and stuff… and the voices…'

'Voices?' Snape repeated sharply causing Harry's eyes to flick up to him. 'What voices?'

Harry hesitated for a second before responding, 'I've been hearing this strange voice sometimes… like distant whispering, only I can hear it. I meant to tell you… when I first heard it, but then Draco showed up that night, you know, when he was fishing about the guardianship…

'And you've heard this voice again since?' Snape questioned intently to which Harry nodded.

'I've heard it a few times…'

'Saying what exactly?' Snape asked slowly. Harry looked down at his hands.

'I dunno… things like…'rip and tear and… and… stuff like that…'

Snape's eyes widened slightly at that and there was a moment's silence before he spoke again in a steady voice.

'Why did you not try to tell me again, hm?'

Harry shrugged but then responded, 'because you were busy… and I didn't want to bother you with stuff, 'cause I thought you were… you know… thinking you shouldn't have taken me in because I was too much trouble. And I was worried about telling you about Dobby too… because I'd lied to you… and I know you don't like that,' he answered in a small voice.

Snape exhaled and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

'Yes, you most certainly should have told me about Dobby… though I understand why you were hesitant too, in trying to protect him, and I should have been more attuned to what you were telling me… another thing that my association with Quill and the research has gotten in the way of…' Snape said dully. 'For that… I apologise.'

'You're… you're not mad at me, for not telling you sooner? It might have helped you know what's been going on…' Harry said in a small voice, pulling at the hem of his bedcovers.

'I am disappointed that you lied to me, Harry… but I have not exactly been very available to you recently.'

'So… you're not angry?' Harry said in almost a whisper, a slight look of relief crossing his features.

'No, I'm not angry… but I do wish you would have trusted me enough to come and tell me of Dobby's visit straight away rather than _lying _to me. And to tell me of these voices you've been hearing…'

Harry sucked in his bottom lip at Snape's words and nodded silently.

'So… what are you going to do?' Harry questioned him after a moment's pause. 'Do you think what Dobby said to me is to do with what's been happening with Bumble… and Nearly Headless Nick being petrified… and the writing on the wall and stuff?'

'It seems reasonable to assume so,' Snape nodded, his eyes now looking past Harry in intense thought. 'Tell me, have you heard these voices recently?'

'No,' Harry shook his head, 'but no one else can hear it. Ron and Hermione couldn't. You know when I found Bumble petrified… I heard the voice just before that.'

'What was it saying?' Snape questioned closely.

'It said… 'Come… Come to me…' Harry answered.

Snape breathed in deeply, his eyes narrowed as they focused across the room for a moment in thought, before he suddenly stood up and placed the chair back under Harry's desk.

'Where are you going?' Harry asked quickly.

'To see Professor Dumbledore so I can inform him of all this,' Snape answered evenly, stepping back up to the side of Harry's bed.

'I will come back and check on you in a little bit,' he said, reaching a hand out and smoothing down Harry's hair a little only for the black tufts to spring back up again. 'Dad… I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this before…' Harry murmured softly, looking down at his hands and picking at his thumbnail.

'Let's not worry about that now,' Snape answered in a low voice. 'But we are going to get things back on track, you and I, so this isn't repeated again.'

Snape headed towards the door before turning back around.

'Stay in bed,' he ordered in a no-nonsense tone of voice before he swept from the room and pulled Harry's bedroom door closed behind him.

* * *

Harry curled up tighter into a ball under his covers, his eyes still closed for the moment it took for things to fall into place after a night of sleep. Finally he opened them a little blearily and had a jolt of surprise at seeing it was later in the morning than he had thought. He rolled over onto his back, noticing his head and limbs felt less heavy than they had the day before, though when he tried to sit up his head swirled a little before he steadied himself.

He sighed softly and leant his head back against the pillow, curling his legs up again as he realised his feet were a little cold. Another day ahead of him stuck in bed, as even though he was feeling better there was no way Snape was going to allow him to get up and about until he was sure he was well enough.

It was a little frustrating… but at the same time brought a sense of security to Harry in knowing that the man was going to be there until he was completely well again and that he was looking out for what was best for him. A few days ago that feeling of comfort and security had been completely non-existent.

It would take a while for things to get completely back to normal - back to the way they had been at the start of school – but Harry was feeling less and less reservation in believing Snape's commitment to him, especially with the fact that Snape had taken leave of his teaching duties until he was well _and_ stated that his days of working for Ogin were over.

After leaving him for half an hour the day before while he went off to speak with Dumbledore over Harry's admissions of hearing voices and Dobby's visit and warning, Snape had returned to his bedroom to check on him just as he said he would, bringing a glass of pumpkin juice with him and a jug of water to put next to Harry's bed for him to drink during the day.

Harry immediately bombarded him with questions as to what Dumbledore had said but Snape gave him very little, merely stating that the Headmaster was now well aware of everything he had said and that was all he needed to know.

Harry had settled back, knowing that any further probing for information was useless with Snape and he was more than happy to leave it alone at the moment, as he felt rather relieved that Snape hadn't reacted differently to his confessions of lying.

He'd spent the rest of the day in bed, falling asleep for several hours after lunch and then managing to read for a little bit before dinner, during which Snape had sat with him, prodding him occasionally to eat a little more.

Today was looking to be pretty much the same… unless he could convince Snape to let him get up and sit on the sofa or something. He closed his eyes again and breathed in slowly, only then becoming aware of the low rumble of voices out in the living room. He flicked his eyes open, training his ears to the sound in an effort to discern who is was.

It didn't take him long, seeing as his door was slightly ajar and the voice was fairly recognisable - Quill Ogin. Snape had noted that the man would probably be paying him a visit after getting his letter of resignation and from the sound of things he wasn't happy.

'I have an edition being released in two days, Severus!'

'And, as I have repeated several times now, I have this month's report for you to print so you are not left… hanging, Quill,' Snape stated evenly as he stood next to his desk, a steadfast expression on his face, seemingly unfazed by Quill blustering before him.

'And the report on Acromantula venom?'

'Was an added extra that you put upon me,' Snape answered, folding his arms. 'I am sure the person you employ to take my place will be thrilled to be able to work with such a rare specimen, which I will be returning to you of course… as well as the others you dropped off to my house a week ago. They are your property after all.'

'I don't understand this, Severus! I believed you were committed to this… you told me as such barely a week ago!'

'The situation has changed,' Snape said evenly, though with a coolness entering his tone slightly.

'This is obviously to do with… that boy. You are wasting your talents, Severus!'

'Keep your voice down,' Snape said now bearing an icy demeanor._ 'That boy_ is my child… and he needs me. I have failed him over the past few months but no longer. I'm sorry, Quill, but my work for you must cease.'

Quill stood in front of Snape for several moments, his face flushed and mouth opening and closing like a codfish as he tried to find something that could possibly persuade Snape to change his mind. He finally seemed to realise however, that that was not going to happen if Snape's forthright, unwavering manner was anything to go by.

'You have changed, Severus,' he stated finally, swiping the organized papers that Snape was handing over to him documenting his latest research and the final report for the editorial.

'For the better, I hope,' Snape stated, picking up the box of venoms Ogin had dropped off the week before and passing them across to the man.

Ogin took them under his arm and then swept his eyes back up to meet Snape's.

'Well, I can only hope that you will come to your senses over time, Severus. There is no one better than you to do this job… until then I guess I will just have to manage with mediocrity.'

Quill turned on his heel and moved towards the door. He was gone a second later without so much as a backward glance, the door shutting firmly behind him.

Snape stood motionless for a moment, his right hand resting down on the edge of his desk, before he suddenly felt movement from behind and then a pair of arms snaked around his waist.

'Sorry,' a small voice came from behind a second later.

'I've told you not to say that. This was my decision and it was the right one,' Snape answered before reaching down and extracting the arms from around his waist.

He turned to find Harry standing there in his pyjamas, his hair all over the place and still looking a little unsteady on his feet.

'What are you doing out of bed?'

'I heard talking,' Harry replied looking a little sheepish.

'And you wanted to investigate… of course,' Snape said, shaking his head a little as he turned Harry back around and guided him by the shoulders back towards his bedroom.

'He didn't seem very happy,' Harry commented as he sunk back into bed again, the exertion of moving just a few meters seeming to be enough for him.

'To be expected,' Snape noted. 'He managed ten years without me so I'm sure he can do it again.'

Harry smiled back, settling his head back against his plumped up pillow.

'And you,' Snape continued after a moment, 'shouldn't be wandering around at the moment… especially in bare feet!' Snape noted a little sternly, eyeing Harry's feet before the boy dug them back beneath the covers again quickly.

Harry sighed heavily. 'I don't want to stay in here all day again,' he whined after a moment, watching Snape closely as if gauging his reaction.

'Well, you have to and that's the end of it,' Snape answered abruptly. 'Perhaps, not only being confined to bed in order to heal it may also serve as a reminder for the future to not play around with dangerous, unknown substances.'

He straightened Harry's bedclothes out and then sat down on the edge of the mattress, looking to Harry with determined assuredness.

'Perhaps tomorrow, if you seem to have a little more energy about you, I may relent to you getting up for a time.'

'Alright, I guess so,' Harry murmured softly, seeming to come to acceptance.

'How long do you think it will be before I'm completely better… and get back to classes and stuff?' He questioned after a moment.

'At least until the weekend… or possibly into next week,' Snape said, eyeing Harry closely before he spoke again. 'By the way, I'm curious Harry as to where you were brewing this restricted potion?'

'Oh… I guess it would still be there… I mean the cauldron and stuff,' Harry answered with that sudden realization.

'Be where, exactly?' Snape prompted again. Harry looked at him hesitantly for a second but then answered with a slight flush of pink to his cheeks, 'In the girl's lavatory… on the second floor,' he said awkwardly. 'Hermione said one day that it's always out of order for some reason and that no one goes in there… I found out why too!'

'Ah, you met Moaning Myrtle I assume,' Snape said rather dryly. 'Honestly, Harry, even under the circumstances, I'm still shaking my head in wonder at you doing something so idiotic.'

'I know,' Harry acknowledge quietly, his eyes dropping down.

'Well, we can start this week on getting things back on track, yes? I have certainly failed dismally as a parent over the past few months… something that I am keen to rectify. But before we speak about anything…' Snape said turning on his heel suddenly and disappearing out into the living room for a few moments.

Harry frowned at the man's sudden departure but it didn't take long for his face to change into an expression of delight as Snape reemerged holding a squirming bundle of fur out in front of him and looking slightly unimpressed.

'Bumble!' Harry cried, sitting forward so fast his head spun.

Snape dropped the squirming bundle down onto Harry's bed only for Harry to scoop her up instantly.

'She's… she's all better?' Harry stated in a tone half between statement and question, one hand holding bumble against his chest and the other tickling her behind the ears.

'The Mandrake draught was matured enough last night so I took it up to Professor Kettleburn when you were asleep,' Snape nodded. 'She gave Bumble the dose and then brought her back down early this morning.'

'And she's really all better?'

'It seems she has suffered no further ill effects from being petrified,' Snape stated, watching as Harry let Bumble clamber all over him.

'This is the best thing ever!' Harry declared a moment later, a smile from ear to ear, which Snape realised he hadn't seen for quite a while.

Harry continued to tickle her for a moment longer before Bumble miaowed softly and then padded across the bed, finding a spot by Harry's legs and sprawling out, licking her paws without seemingly a care in the world.

'Thanks, Dad,' Harry said, reaching up and encircling his arms around Snape's waist in a sideways hug. 'Can she stay in my room today… I mean, I know you don't like her on my bed and stuff but…'

'She can stay… for today,' Snape added pointedly, patting his hand on Harry's back for a second before extracting Harry's arms from around him for the second time that morning.

'Are _you _staying down here all day?' Harry questioned after a moment, now stroking his hand down Bumble's back.

'Yes, I have plenty of work I can do down here… I need to write up lesson plans for the week for whoever is taking over my classes,' Snape answered.

'What am I going to do all day?'

'Rest,' Snape answered simply, 'though I am hoping that in a few days, once you have more energy you'll be able to sit and do some class work, you still have those outstanding homework assignments to deal with,' Snape noted, looking pointedly at Harry.

'Oh… yeah…' Harry responded quietly, looking slightly sorry for himself.

'Yes indeed,' Snape intoned. 'As I said, we're going to get things back to the way they should be… including me being aware of what's going on with you. Right now though, I think breakfast is in order and then you need to take your dose of healing draught. I'll be back in a few minutes… don't get out of that bed again,' Snape ordered firmly before striding out of the room with purposeful steps.

'Yuck!' Harry declared with far more energy than he'd had previously. Snape shook his head at Harry's outburst, twisting the lid of the flask back on and setting it down onto the beside table next to the finished breakfast dishes.

'Why can't you make potions taste nice… that's what you _should_ have been researching!' Harry added as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

'Because where would the fun be in that?' Snape responded with a hint of dry humour as he flicked his wand to the breakfast dishes and they vanished in an instant.

Harry had eaten more this morning than yesterday at least and the boy was starting to get some colour back into his cheeks as well. Not only that, but Snape was noticing a glimmer of the 'spark', which had gone from the boy's eyes for a while now, begin to re-ignite, along with a certain cheeky demeanor, which to Snape's surprise he had been missing.

'Dad?' Harry asked after a moment, settling his head back against his pillow and looking across to Snape. 'Is Mrs Higgins still coming to check up on me?'

'Yes, next week,' Snape nodded. 'And she's coming to check on _both _of us, not just you.

She'll be checking to see that I am fulfilling my role as a parent and that you are settled.'

'It's… it's probably a good thing she didn't come earlier on then,' Harry noted to which Snape raised his trademark eyebrow. 'That, my boy, is an understatement if I have ever heard one. We are going to get back into some sort of routine – me fulfilling my teaching duties and my parental ones and you worrying about nothing other than your school work.'

'You know, I don't think the teachers will really mind if I don't hand those assignments in,' Harry said with a casual air about him a moment later. 'I mean, the work will be really late by now and - '

'You're doing them, _and_ handing in all of your work from now on,' Snape cut across firmly. 'Or you'll find yourself down here during weekends, confined to your bedroom until they're done … seeing as I have time back now to oversee these things.'

Harry didn't say anything but sucked his bottom lip in and smiled a little as a bubble of happiness welled up in him, rather than a twisting knot of anxiety, at Snape's words despite them verging on a scolding.

'No child of mine is going to coast through school with lamentable grades. You knew exactly what was expected of you before all of this… fiasco happened… and I want things back to that again,' Snape continued on as Harry rolled over on to his side and dug a hand under his pillow, the small smile still on his face. 'It makes things a whole lot easier, for you and for me. Now, do you want some of your books to read?' Snape finally questioned, pulling at the cuffs at his wrists.

'Yes please,' Harry nodded, the side of his face rubbing against his pillow as he did so.

Snape moved out of Harry's line of sight for a moment before returning with three books in his hands – two from the Edred Eagle collection he had given Harry for Christmas and another one which clearly belonged to the school library.

'Which one do you want?' Snape questioned, holding them out.

'This one,' Harry said momentarily, pulling his arm out from under the pillow and taking one of the Edred Eagle books from Snape's hands.

'Dad?' Harry questioned, his eyes to the spine of the book he had chosen as Snape put the other two down on the bedside table.

'Hm?'

'You know that drawing I gave you for Christmas?'

'Yes.'

'Have you still got it?'

There was a momentary silence as Snape's hand stilled at the bedside table.

'Why would I not?' He questioned in a low voice, his eyes narrowing a little at Harry's question.

Harry shrugged slightly. 'I dunno… I just didn't see where you put it at home… and I haven't seen it here so I thought...'

Snape straightened up. 'I brought it here, it's on the wall… in my bedroom,' he said after he cleared his throat a little.

'Oh,' Harry murmured a smile forming again instantly. 'Good.'

Snape stood on the spot for a moment, his arms now at his sides, before he finally turned towards the door.

'I'll be just out here if you need me,' he noted.

'Ok,' Harry nodded again and then turned over onto his back and flipped the book open, the smile still evident.

* * *

Snape sat silently in his usual armchair, the warmth of the fire sweeping over him as he unconsciously swirled his drink in his other hand. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to find Bumble wandering out of Harry's bedroom, her amber eyes looking around at everything before she finally came across to him and settled herself on the rug in front of the fire, looking up at Snape with a kind of calmness.

'Back to normal, hm?' Snape intoned, bringing his glass up to his lips.

He swallowed the amber liquid just as a sudden knock filtered through from his office door. Snape sat in his seat for a moment, contemplating just ignoring it until he finally pulled himself up out of his armchair and moved out through the door to his office. He pulled the office door open a second later to find Hermione and Ron standing there.

'Hi Professor Snape, um… we've just come down to see how Harry is,' Hermione said as the both of them looked up at him, the lamplight from the stone corridor dancing across their faces. 'We haven't seen him since he was up in the infirmary…'

Snape looked down to both of them as he leaned a hand against the doorframe.

'Oh, Bumble's back!' Hermione suddenly exclaimed, her eyes moving past Snape to look into his office where Bumble had followed Snape out.

'Yes, the Mandrake draught was ready last night,' Snape nodded briefly.

Hermione's face brightened at that. 'Oh, Harry must be happy.'

'Yes, he is,' Snape answered after a moment. 'Though I'm afraid he is already asleep.'

'Oh… so I guess we can't see him then,' Ron replied looking disappointed.

'Not tonight,' Snape shook his head resolutely.

'But… he's getting better, yeah?' Ron pressed on.

'He is improving, but he won't be back to his normal self or back to classes until at least next week,' Snape answered.

'Oh…' Ron murmured softly, looking up at Snape with a slight expression of apprehension before speaking again. 'He's not in _big_ trouble over the Polyjuice thing… is he? I mean… he's had it really rough lately and…'

'Are you trying to give me parenting advice, Mr Weasley?' Snape questioned, cutting across Ron and folding his arms as he looked down at the red-haired boy.

'No sir… I just…' Ron stammered a little.

'Then you should not concern yourself with such things, all you need to know is that Harry is recovering fine,' Snape said. 'Now, if you two would like you may come back and visit tomorrow afternoon after classes. I'll let Harry know you're coming… It will do him some good to have some company other than me. Agreed?'

'Uh, yes sir,' Ron nodded, the look of previous apprehension easing a little at Snape's offer.

'We'll come down then,' Hermione piped up, nodding agreeably.

'And Miss Granger, since you are here I have a request,' Snape said.

'Yes Sir?'

'If you could take a copy of any homework Harry needs to complete this week I would be most appreciative. I do not wish for him to get any further behind than he already is and I believe I can trust you with such a task.'

'Oh yes, I can do that!' Hermione nodded assuredly as Ron's face wrinkled slightly at the prospect.

'Very well, then I will see you both tomorrow. Do not come down too late… and wipe that silly scowl off your face, Mr Weasley, before I hex it to stay there all night,' Snape warned before ushering them away.

'Goodnight Professor, I'm really glad Harry's ok!' Hermione called back as the both of them retreated back up the stone corridor.

* * *

Two days later and Harry was up and about… and dragging his sock-covered feet towards the round dining table in the living room where Snape stood with his arms folded and Harry's school books in a pile on the table.

Snape couldn't help shake his head a little at the look on the Harry's face at being called over to get started on some schoolwork. He looked like the last nail was being hammered into his coffin, but at least he had a healthy glow back in his face again and certainly a lot more energy about him – enough energy, it seemed, to resist Snape's prodding towards schoolwork as much as possible.

'_Why_ do I have to do it? The other Professors won't mind… I'm _sure_ they won't,' Harry tried again as he neared the table but didn't sit down. 'They probably won't want to mark it… they'll have all the new work to mark…'

'Then I will mark it,' Snape countered firmly.

'I don't have the energy,' Harry tried, clearly trying a different track but Snape wasn't biting.

'You had enough energy ten minutes ago while you were playing with Bumble. Besides, I am not asking you to do the entire list, Harry. One subject will be enough today and then by the weekend you should be able to finish off whatever's left. Now sit down and stop whining… you are more than well enough to sit here quietly for half an hour and do some writing.'

'But - ' Harry opened his mouth in continued protest again but was cut off swiftly.

'Sit!' Snape ordered, turning Harry towards the table and prompting him to his seat with a smack of his hand to the boy's rear.

'Okay, okay…' Harry answered, giving in and sliding into the seat at the table where his books, quill and parchment waited.

His eyes moved across the room briefly, settling on the stone wall just above Snape's desk after a second.

'I didn't know you'd brought _that_ here,' Harry lamented, his eyes fixed to the bedtime chart pinned up.

'I didn't, I drew a new one up for here at school,' Snape answered, folding out the sheet of parchment which listed the homework items Harry needed to complete. 'I hadn't got around to it until last night… what with everything else that was going on. I was planning on speaking to you about it after you'd done some of your work.'

'Oh,' Harry said, still looking at the chart with a slight look of uncertainty on his face.

'I think it's a good idea for you to have something consistent especially after the last few months.'

'I hate going to bed early,' Harry said gloomily.

'Which is exactly why I thought it would be a good idea for you. It would hardly be a punishment otherwise,' Snape noted evenly with a pointed raise of an eyebrow.

'Yeah… I guess so.'

'Behave and you won't have to worry about it now, will you?' Snape added to which Harry nodded in understanding.

'As I said before, I want to get our lives back to some form of routine and consistency… it's important… and that includes discipline – something I have been less than effective with lately I regret.' Snape stopped speaking for a moment, looking at Harry carefully before stepping closer and taking the boy under the chin. 'Do you understand what I am saying?'

'Yeah…' Harry nodded after a moment's thought, 'I understand.'

Snape breathed in slowly before letting his arm drop back to his side.

'Good. Well, now that that's out of the way, which one do you want to start on… you've got Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the dark arts…'

'I'll do that one,' Harry said instantly, reaching for his defense book.

'_Read chapter 6 and then write a foot of parchment describing how and why Professor_ _Lockhart was so successful in containing the outbreak of Ashwinders_… is that really your homework?' Snape said with a rather incredulous tone after reading the instructions off from the list on the parchment Professor McGonagall had passed onto him days earlier.

Harry shrugged indifferently.

'If that's what it says… it's no different to any other homework he sets.'

Snape exhaled roughly, 'So much for a high standard education…' he ground out in a low voice before flicking his eyes back up to Harry again. 'Very well, get started then… I doubt it will take you too long and too much brainpower to get _that one_ crossed off the list. Perhaps you could start a second one afterwards…'

'You said I only had to do one!' Harry declared quickly. 'I can't believe you got Hermione to collect this weeks homework for me either.'

'You are not getting any further behind than you already are,' Snape said swiftly. 'Education is important. I _do not_ want to see mediocre grades from you at the end of the year because believe me I will not be happy, my boy.'

Harry finally opened his Defense book with a sigh and set to reading as Snape moved back to his desk after a few moments with a tug at the corners of his mouth, watching as the boy's eyes moved back and forth across the page. Things were going to be alright, once he got the boy back into some routine again… and back to classes and such. He was finally seeing glimmers back of the rambunctious, lively and cheeky boy, which had been lacking for a while… and which he himself had been missing, despite knowing that meant he would have his work cut out for him once more in keeping it under control.

'Dad?'

And there was that word again – something to still get used to, knowing that it was now for him, and which brought a sense of fulfillment to him that he hadn't experienced for a long long time.

'Yes?'

'What does 'vir..u..lent' mean?' Harry read out carefully.

'Look it up and tell me,' Snape said with an instant flick of his wand, which sent a dictionary flying off one of the corner shelves and onto the desk in front of Harry.

'A word for your next spelling list perhaps?' Snape noted as Harry gave him a classic 'do I have to?' look before he began to flick through the dictionary.

Yes, things were definitely going to get back to normal one way or the other

* * *

'Go girl… get it… get it… ha that's it! This way… Bumble, over here… here… yes, take it down… get it…'

'Having fun?' Snape intoned in a low voice, causing Harry to spin his head around, his hand up above Bumble's head with what seemed to be a shoelace dangling down towards her.

'I thought I told you to go and get changed into your pyjamas?'

'Yeah…you did,' Harry nodded sheepishly, 'but it's only eight o'clock…'

'And you should be winding down and resting, not racing around the room on your hands and knees,' Snape said shutting the door through to his office.

'We were just playing… and I'm not that tired…'

'Your body is still recuperating, Harry, whether you feel tired or not. Now, go and do as I've asked then you may come back out here and sit quietly for a little while. I'll get some cocoa for the both of us while you are getting changed.'

'Alright,' Harry said resignedly, pushing himself up against the sofa in order to stand and throwing the shoelace down on the ground, which Bumble pounced on immediately.

'Where did that shoelace come from?'

'Oh, my school shoes… my old ones!' Harry said quickly at seeing Snape's darkening face.

'Hm, just as well. Pyjamas, now!'

Harry scooted off to his bedroom at the command as Snape saw to getting the cocoa. Hopefully a hot drink may help to get the boy a little tired and off to bed earlier without too much protest. Whether Harry was feeling better or not, it was still only a few days ago that his body had been fighting against invading toxins and that meant his body was still in need of more rest than normal, which could be a challenge considering Harry was seemingly coming back to his normal, energetic self.

Five minutes later and Harry exited from his bedroom, pyjama clad, and without a word settled himself into Snape's chair. He curled his legs up beneath him as Snape neared with two mugs of cocoa in his hand and a discerning expression on his face.

'And just what do you think you're doing, hm?' The man questioned silkily, setting the two mugs down on the nearby table.

'What? Nothing,' Harry shrugged innocently, tucking his legs up beneath him before he reached for his cocoa though didn't get too far as Snape grasped hold of his arms and pulled him up standing.

'Boys don't take ownership of their father's armchairs,' Snape stated in a firm tone though Harry smiled, noting the slightly amused expression on the man's face that possibly only he would be able to discern.

Snape sank down into his seat and then, after a moment's pause, pulled Harry back towards him, shifting over slightly.

'Come here,' he said, seeing Harry's expectant expression and allowing the boy to wriggle in beside him. 'It would be much more accommodating if you were to sit on the sofa to have your drink, would it not?' Snape intoned as Harry settled in against him and swung a leg over the man's knee. 'Haven't I said that before?'

'You know I like sitting in your chair,' Harry answered softly, leaning back against Snape's side.

Snape shook his head silently at the sentiment. He had thought the boy was getting far too old for this, but given the recent turmoil and the misgivings and fears the boy had been under as to his commitment to him perhaps this is what he needed for a while longer.

He put an arm around and settled a hand on the boy's leg before casting a non-verbal spell towards the two mugs of cocoa, which floated towards them a second later.

They sat in silence for a time, the crackling of the fire and Harry sipping his cocoa the only sounds in the room. Bumble wandered over and took her own spot in front of the fire, stretching out lazily as the flames reflected on her amber coloured eyes.

'Hey Bumble,' Harry said quietly before taking the last gulp of his drink.

Snape took the now empty mug from his hands and sent it drifting back towards the table as Harry rested his head against Snape's shoulder, the side of his face pressed up against the man's shirt.

'Dad… you know Dobby…' Harry voiced suddenly after a few more moments of silence, 'are you going to tell your old friend about him coming to see me… because Dobby was really scared about them finding out…'

'No… I don't think that would be wise,' Snape answered, his dark eyes set steadily across the room.

'Good. But how would he know that stuff was going to happen…?'

Snape inhaled deeply at that and shifted his arm around Harry a little.

'That I don't know,' he answered slowly after some consideration, a deepening frown forming on his face, which Harry couldn't see.

The truth was he had been running those exact questions over in his mind for several days now since Harry had told him. He and Dumbledore were both fairly curious as to the reasons behind it all… but one had to tread carefully, especially where the Malfoy's were concerned.

And Harry could certainly not find out that Dobby belonged to the Malfoy's. The boy would be sure to take hold of that information with both hands and run with it.

Snape looked down to the top of Harry's head just in time to see the boy yawning covertly.

'Time for bed I think,' he said swiftly, sitting forwards and prodding Harry to do the same.

'I don't want to,' Harry complained quietly but put up little fight as Snape pulled him up to stand.

'Go, I'll be in in a minute,' Snape ordered, pushing Harry towards his bedroom.

'Ok, but I'm not going to sleep straight away,' Harry answered determinedly despite a clear weariness behind his words.

* * *

A quiet evening – that's what Snape had envisaged after finally getting Harry off to bed. The boy had protested very little considering he was practically being sent to bed an hour earlier than usual but it seemed the effects of the last few days were still taking their toll on the boy's energy levels.

Snape had bid him goodnight at about quarter to nine, closing the boy's door behind him as he left though leaving it open just a fraction as always. He'd settled back down in his armchair after that, reading a few chapters of one of his many leather bound books as well as letting his thoughts wander over the events of the last few days. It certainly was a sense of relief now that he understood just what had been troubling the boy and why he had been behaving the way he had… and realising he needed to do more for him as a parent.

His quiet evening and sense of relief were suddenly interrupted however, when at just after ten there came a sudden explosion of yelling from Harry's room. Snape practically leapt out of his chair and was across the room before he knew it. He burst open the door to Harry's bedroom, his wand at the ready, casting the room in light, just as the boy hurled an object as hard as he could, sending it smashing against his chest of drawers.

'_Yes he does_!' Harry cried heatedly, his face screwed up in anguish as the black book he had hurled came to land on the floor with a muffled thump, its pages partly open and slightly crumpled from being thrown…

* * *

**Hey everyone, **

**Sorry I had to leave it there (I seem to be getting a thing for cliffhangers lately!) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for all the continued reviews – I may not be able to respond to you all these days but I really love reading them :)**

**Take care and on to chapter 22…**


	22. Lockhart's Assistant

**Chapter 22**

**Lockhart's Assistant**

'What's the matter? What's going on?' Snape questioned sharply, stowing his wand back up his sleeve, noting no immediate danger lurking in the room - just a discarded book and Harry on his side, his face displaying a tightened, anguished look as he buried one side into his pillow.

'Nothing!' The boy vented fiercely, smushing his face down into his pillow even more.

'No, don't you start that,' Snape warned at the boy's elusiveness. 'You will answer me.'

Harry took a sharp intake of breath but still didn't respond so Snape strode across the room and swiped up the book from the floor, turning it over in his hands. It was the same book he had seen the boy with previously and the one that Harry had practically snatched from him that evening and clutched to him so protectively.

He flicked through it again, only to find the same blank pages just as before, his brow creasing in bafflement as to what the book was and why Harry seemed to have hurled it so violently across the room. Snapping it shut a second later he got an instant, sickening jolt in his stomach as he noted some small, silver letters at the bottom of the back cover, which he hadn't seen previously.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

'Where did this come from? What are you doing with this?' Snape questioned sharply, after getting over the initial jolt, and stepping up besides Harry's bed. The boy shifted a little before muttering, 'It doesn't matter…'

'Yes, it does. Sit up,' Snape ordered with firm direction and when Harry still didn't move he unceremoniously took the boy under the arms and hauled him upwards ignoring Harry's spluttered protests.

'Now, we are not playing games, my boy,' Snape ground out, taking a grip under Harry's chin and forcing him to look up to meet his eyes. '_Where_ did this come from?'

'I found it,' Harry answered, his voice shaking slightly. 'Why… why are you getting so mad at me?'

Snape took in a deep breath in an effort to calm himself and his tone before continuing.

'I am not mad at you but I _do_ want you to tell me what you are doing with this… and what prompted this sudden outburst at ten o'clock at night,' he said a moment later, letting go of Harry's chin.

Harry looked away for a second before setting his eyes back to the book in Snape's hand.

'I found it… in the lake just before we left for home for the Christmas holidays,' he finally answered in a small voice.

'What do you mean 'you found it in the lake'?' Snape pressed instantly, not wavering from his staunch focus on Harry.

'It was in the water and I saw it there when I was walking back from Hogsmeade station.'

'And?' Snape pressed on.

'And I thought I could use it for… for artwork or something…'

Snape straightened his stance a little, turning the book over in his hands a couple of times before hitching his trousers up at the knees and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, pushing Harry's legs over a little as he did so.

'I want you to tell me absolutely everything about this, do you understand me?' Snape ordered intently.

The mere fact of it bearing the personal insignia of the one and only Tom Riddle would have been more than enough to heighten suspicious interest in the object, but Snape could sense there was still more to the story seeing as Harry had so violently hurled the book just as he had walked in and had seemed so… protective of it previously. A sense of foreboding crept up on him.

'You found the book and decided to keep it… to draw in…' Snape repeated as Harry had stalled in his explanations, 'but… I do not see anything in this book,' he noted, flipping through the pages.'

'That's because it disappears…' Harry said quietly, looking down at his covers. 'It sinks in… to the paper…'

Snape's brow creased intently before he bent down and retrieved a quill that was on the floor by Harry's bed, which perhaps the boy had been using just before he had come in.

'Show me.'

Harry looked at the offered quill with clear anxiety and then shook his head abruptly.

'I can't!'

'You can and you will. Now show me, please,' Snape said firmly, putting the book down in Harry's lap and flipping it open.

'No!' Harry cried, trying to push it away from him. 'I can't… it'll say things… make me feel dark and… and… angry inside!'

'Say things?' Snape repeated sharply, his eyes narrowing before taking a hand to Harry's chin again and turning him to face him.

'What has been going on?' He questioned intently with a look on his face that Harry could not ignore.

'It talks to me,' Harry relented after a few seconds of silence, 'I mean… it's like there's a person in there. It writes stuff back to me. I… I think it's enchanted or something.'

'And what does it say exactly?' Snape asked in a tightened tone, the sense of foreboding growing rapidly within.

'I don't want to tell you,' Harry said shakily, bringing a hand up to his face to rub across his eyes before looking back at Snape, his bottom lip trembling slightly. 'I started writing in it, like a journal, when I was upset and thought you didn't want me anymore… and it started writing back… like answering me.'

Snape closed his eyes and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in an effort to steel himself against the growing sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as well as a sense of infuriation with Harry.

'Did you not think that something about that was wrong, Harry? Not even for _one second?'_

'I just thought it was a spell or something,' Harry said, seemingly trying to hold the tears back. 'It was nice at first… it made me feel better when I was angry at you and… thought you didn't want me. I wanted someone to talk to…' he added in slight defensive. 'I thought that's what it was supposed to do… because it was enchanted, but then it started talking… differently.'

Snape exhaled sharply, letting his arm drop down heavily against the mattress.

'Tell me of the conversations, _everything_,' Snape ordered.

'I don't know,' Harry shrugged looking miserable and his voice hitching slightly. 'It said it had been around for ages… that it had talked to other kids as well…I just thought it was an enchantment. I just talked about things… about you not having time and thinking how you didn't want me anymore… and it… I mean the book… made me feel better.'

'It doesn't look that way tonight,' Snape said closely, bringing a hand up and holding it against the side of Harry's flushed face for a moment. 'I presume you had been conversing before I came in?'

'I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I hadn't written in there for a while… I was going to write about how everything was good again… that you wanted me and that I was calling you Dad and everything… but then it started talking badly again. Making me feel… dark inside.'

Snape leaned in a little closer with a burning intensity behind his dark eyes. 'Tell me _exactly_ what it said to you.'

'That it's all a lie,' Harry sniffed, a few tears spilling over. 'That you could never want me 'cause I'm not your real son and that you were just using me and…that I couldn't trust anyone and that I couldn't trust you and…It's not true! Why does it have to write stuff back like that!' Harry practically shouted. 'Why would somebody make something like that that makes people feel bad!'

Snape sat silently for a moment, unease spreading through him as the book lay open still in front of Harry who was shaking slightly.

'I'm sorry, Dad,' he murmured softly after a moment. 'I know I was meant to be asleep but I couldn't and…'

'Stop,' Snape cut across, holding a hand up to silence him. 'I'm not upset that you were not asleep, Harry, I am upset that you did not seem to think there was anything wrong with this or the fact that you didn't mention it to me before Christmas.'

'I didn't know what it was then… I thought it was just a book,' Harry answered back quickly, trying to avert any trouble he may be in. 'I only started writing in it after… after Christmas when I really thought you didn't want me.'

Snape sighed heavily before reaching forwards and snapping the black bound book closed firmly.

'In any event,' he uttered seriously, 'at least now that I'm aware of it I can take control of the situation. This should not be in your hands… or anyone's hands for that matter!'

'Why?' Harry asked, rubbing the back of hand across his nose. 'What is it anyway? Is it… is it like dark magic or something? Is that why it turned bad… like making me feel dark and angry?'

'I don't know what it is, Harry, or why it is here…Right now, however, I am taking it and you are getting back to sleep.'

Snape stood up, taking the book with him and pulling the bedcovers up for Harry to wriggle under again.

'Lie down,' he ordered swiftly, motioning with a nod of his head.

'But Dad, don't you think…'

'No. You have been an extremely silly little boy, putting your trust and faith in something like this! Honestly, Harry, I thought you were smarter than that!'

Harry sniffed a little and then wriggled down under the covers meekly.

'What are you going to do with it now?' He questioned as Snape pulled the blanket up to his chin swiftly.

'I am unsure, though I think Professor Dumbledore would be interested to see it…'

'Why?' Harry again instantly, sitting up a little again until Snape flicked a hand out and pushed him back down against his pillow.

'Enough. We'll discuss this more tomorrow. Now, would you like me to bring in a sleeping draught to help you get back to sleep?'

'No, I'm ok,' Harry shook his head.

'Then I will be just out here if you need me,' Snape nodded, turning on his heel before stopping in his tracks and turning back towards Harry's bed again.

'What?' Harry questioned hesitantly, Snape now in silhouetted form against the light coming in from the doorway.

'You do understand that what this book was saying is not the truth, don't you, Harry?'

Harry pressed his lips together firmly before finally nodding.

'I know,' he whispered softly to which Snape put a hand down to the top of Harry's head and ran his fingers through his hair for a moment before simply nodding and turning towards the door again.

'Love you, Dad.'

'I love you too, now go to sleep you silly boy,' Snape answered, to which Harry smothered a grin against his pillow.

* * *

'Found it in the lake you say?' Dumbledore intoned as he turned the book over in his hands carefully. Snape nodded, leaning forward and setting his elbows down against his knees as he looked to Dumbledore seated across from him on the sofa.

'Just before Christmas apparently. He said he was going to use it as some kind of sketch book but then started writing in it as a journal… as you can see, though, no ordinary journal…' Snape said with heaviness behind his words as he glanced sideways towards Harry's closed bedroom door.

Harry had gone back to sleep within ten minutes once he had left the boy's bedroom, taking the book with him. Just to be sure, however, he'd cast a silencing spell on the door before requesting Dumbledore to come down to speak with him.

'And you say it began to… respond back to him?' Dumbledore asked, running his thumb over the small imprinted name on the back.

'Hm, apparently he was having some quite cozy conversations with it,' Snape said frostily. 'He needed someone to talk to whilst we were having… our issues… and it served its purpose in letting him vent a little, at least that is until it began to get a little more coercive – making suggestions about my loyalty to him and how untrustworthy anybody was.' Snape sighed, leaning back and folding his arms across his chest. 'I think he was even beginning to believe what was being said in a way… perhaps even having a part influence on his uncharacteristic behaviour over the past few weeks…'

'Trying to isolate him… take control…' Dumbledore said softly, more to himself than anyone. Snape's eyebrow rose in response. 'Do you think that somehow… for whatever reason… part of the Dark Lord, an essence of him, is held within that book?'

'It seems a reasonable assessment,' Dumbledore nodded, moving his blue eyes up to meet Snape's. 'Though for what reason and how it came about… we can only speculate.'

Snape brought a hand up to his face and traced his index finger along his jaw line in consideration.

'This is too disturbing, old man… and for Harry of all people to get possession of it…' Snape shook his head with tense consideration at the thought.

'Of course it is troubling, Severus, to see this item within Hogwarts grounds… along with the other incidents that have been happening…'

'There is something else as well,' Snape cut in at Dumbledore's mention of the earlier events. 'Something else that Harry told me that may also pose some importance.'

'Yes?' Dumbledore prompted intently, his eyes unwavering from Snape's as the man paused for a second before continuing.

'He said that a house elf came to visit him last year, just before the start of the school year, and warned him of impending things happening at Hogwarts. Things being planned and plotted, I believe the words were.'

'A house elf… how unusual…' Dumbledore said slowly, his own brow furrowing a little.

'Dobby.'

'Excuse me?'

'Dobby the house elf,' Snape elaborated with clear intent before adding, 'the _Malfoy's _house elf to be absolutely frank.'

'Lucius Malfoy… I see…' Dumbledore noted, his blue eyes fixed intently on Snape now, making the man a little uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze – a feat that only Dumbledore could achieve.

'And Harry…?' Dumbledore continued evenly after a few moments of silence.

'Does not know of the connection, and I have no intention of informing him of it,' Snape answered swiftly.

'Hm, a wise decision I would think… seeing as our young Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy seem to hold a continuing… dislike for each other,' Dumbledore said, nodding slightly.

'He is not immune to suspicion, however,' Snape noted in a low voice. 'After all, the whole Polyjuice incident was prompted by a need to investigate a growing notion that Draco was some how involved in the recent events.'

'Hm, then it is even more wise to keep Dobby's service to the Malfoy's from certain young ears I would think,' Dumbledore said, turning his eyes towards Harry's bedroom door for a brief moment before returning his attention back to Snape once again.

'Have you seen Lucius these days, Severus?'

'No… though I have no doubt that my recent attainment of Harry has reached his ears via his son,' Snape responded dryly before inhaling deeply and narrowing his eyes a little. 'Are you suggesting that I should make contact and perhaps… delve for information in regards to Dobby's unexpected visit, old man?'

There was a long silence as Dumbledore considered Snape before him until he finally responded with a slight shake of his head.

'No, not just yet… let's just look into this a little more first,' he said smoothly, running a hand over the black cover. 'Tell me, Severus, from the perspective of the fine wizard that I know you to be, do you think it is possible that… let us call it an 'essence' for now… would be able to detect who was actually doing the writing?'

'I'm not sure I follow you, Dumbledore…' Snape intoned slowly.

'Let's say if someone were to continue the discussions… under Harry's guise… would the essence held in this book be able to detect that?'

Snape outlined his mouth with his index finger in thought over what Dumbledore was saying before leaning forwards a little once more.

'You want me to masquerade as if Harry were still writing in it?' He noted after a second, his trademark eyebrow raised.

'It could certainly prove insightful,' Dumbledore answered evenly without deflection and with a calm expression on his features. 'I feel confident that a wizard of your caliber and skill would be able to resist any coercive natures this… curious artifact... may feed onto you, Severus.'

Snape met Dumbledore's calm and measured gaze with silence for a moment before finally exhaling heavily and casting a hand out to take the book back from Dumbledore.

'Go carefully though, Severus,' Dumbledore said, passing it over.

'Don't I always, old man?'

* * *

Snape stowed the book away in the top drawer of his desk once Dumbledore had left. It stayed there, untouched, until Sunday afternoon when Snape finally relented to Harry spending a few hours with Ron and Hermione up in the main school.

Harry had finally caught up on all outstanding homework and certainly seemed back to health and was returning to classes the next day so Snape had little leverage left against the boy's persistent badgering. In the end he'd succumbed to checking that the boy had warm enough clothes on and bundling him out the door with strict orders to be back for dinner and not to get involved in any form of flying just in case of sudden fatigue, which Harry was still battling with as a continuing after effect of the Polyjuice disaster.

Harry had rolled his eyes instantly at that but made a hasty retreat with a backwards wave and a promise to obey before Snape could pull him up on it.

Snape had left the book there in his drawer for the past several days despite his and Dumbledore's decision to investigate it a little further, mostly because he did not want Harry to have any further dealings with the item. The child had questioned him over the past day or so as to what was happening with it but Snape had merely stated, with a sense of finality, that it was now out of his hands and no longer his concern.

Indeed, the boy had spent far too much time under it's effects already and Snape was determined he was not going to lay eyes on it again. Of course, he could have seen to it once Harry had gone to bed, but for some reason Snape did not even feel comfortable with that… dealing with what was clearly a dark item whilst the boy was still in the vicinity did not seem appropriate. Now, however, the time had come seeing as Harry was off doing his own thing that afternoon.

Once he'd shut the door after seeing Harry off down the corridor he wasted no time in taking a seat at his desk and extracting the black book from the drawer. He set it down in front of him; his dark eyes staring down at the black bound cover for a moment before he flicked it open to the first page and dipped a quill into the nearby inkpot.

He hovered the nib of the quill over the page though, with a sudden look of consideration on his face. If he were to be masquerading as Harry how exactly did a 12 year old boy write? His own identity as a child had long passed and indeed Snape could barely recall his perspective of the world at that age.

He did not have long to ponder on such things however as the nib of the quill inadvertently touched the page whilst he was in thought and a droplet of ink hit the paper, immediately sinking in before Snape's eyes. He ran his thumb over the spot instantly; his eyes narrowed a little just as letters began to form of their own volition beneath the spot his thumb was on.

_You're back_.

Snape took a deep intake of breath, tightening his grip on the quill as a rush of unease flooded through him. He lowered the quill back down after a second of composure and then began to scratch it slow across the paper.

_Yes, I'm here…_

_

* * *

_'Dad! Dad! Guess what!' Harry cried as he ran into their quarters with such gusto that the door seemed to almost fly of its hinges. Snape jumped up from his desk chair automatically at the sudden, loud arrival, knocking over the inkpot by his elbow in the , for goodness sake!' Snape scolded, pointing a finger at him. 'Go back outside and then come back in an acceptable manner,' he ordered.

'But…'

'Now!' Snape ordered swiftly to which Harry immediately turned back to the door and exited giving Snape just enough time to snap the book closed and stow it back into his drawer before Harry reentered, this time with more decorum.

'That's better,' Snape noted, taking his seat again as Harry shut the door behind him with a soft click. 'We do not stampede around like a raging hippogriff, young man, not in this house at any rate.'

Harry's features crinkled slightly with a sudden mischievous look.

'But… we're not in a house, we're in a…' he started cheekily before taking note of Snape's expression and coming to an abrupt halt.

'Calm down, my boy, before you find yourself in your bedroom for the rest of today,' Snape warned, noting the clear exuberance on Harry's face. 'Have you been outside?' He questioned, seeing the pink flush to Harry's cheeks that one usually got from frosty air.

Harry nodded in response, 'Yeah, we were down by the lake for a bit.'

'Where's your scarf gone?'

'It's here,' Harry said instantly, pulling out his scarf from the inside of his coat.

'You should not have taken it off if you were wandering around outside,' Snape said with a chastising look.

'I _did_ have it on outside,' Harry defended quickly, 'but we went back up to the common room afterwards and it was real hot in there with the fire going.'

'Hm, just as well,' Snape noted pointedly before cleaning up the ink spill with a flick of his wand and then moving around from his desk towards where Harry was now pulling off his coat.

'What were you doing?' Harry questioned, straightening up and eyeing Snape's desk as if looking for something.

'Nothing of concern, make sure you put that coat away, I don't want it hanging around for the rest of the evening,' Snape ordered.

'Yeah, yeah I will,' Harry answered quickly, dropping his coat down on the arm of the sofa, 'but I have to tell you something… guess what's happening on Tuesday afternoon?' He prompted eagerly, leaning against the back of the sofa and looking to Snape with expectant excitement.

Snape's brow instantly furrowed. 'I do not know, what is happening on Tuesday?' He asked evenly, slightly disconcerted at what could be prompting such bubbling enthusiasm.

'Guess!' Harry prompted again, jumping up a little so that he was practically perched on the back of the sofa now.

'I do not know, Harry. Get down from there.'

Harry sighed at Snape's seemingly lack of interest as he slid back down from the back of the sofa but then fixed Snape with a unwavering look of enthusiasm before announcing with a kind of triumphant air, 'A dueling club!'

Snape's eyebrow rose instantly at Harry's announcement.

'A dueling club,' he repeated with a faint hint of skepticism. 'And what exactly does one do at this dueling club?'

'Learn to duel I guess,' Harry shrugged, 'with hexes and stuff. Professor Lockhart's running it every Tuesday. We saw him on our way in from the lake and he told us about it… that Professor Dumbledore had given him the 'go ahead',' Harry continued to relate. 'There was a notice about it up in the common room when we got there as well.'

'Professor Lockhart is running it, is he?' Snape said with a slight sneer crossing his features. 'Well, that should certainly be… entertaining.'

'Well, yeah… I guess he is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,' Harry shrugged vaguely before looking at Snape with a sudden sheepish expression, 'but I said that… you could help out too.'

There was a somewhat uncomfortable silence for several seconds before Snape responded in a low, rather ominous tone, stepping forwards towards Harry.

'You did _what_?'

'Said you could help,' Harry replied quickly, stepping back against the sofa as Snape advanced towards him. 'He was saying he needed another teacher to help demonstrate.'

'And you just decided that would be me, did you?' Snape asked rather sternly, making Harry look down to his feet.

'Well… Professor Lockhart really isn't the greatest teacher…and you'd be the best one and…' Harry trailed off,

Snape exhaled sharply before reaching out, taking Harry by the upper arm and turning him towards his bedroom a little roughly.

'You had no authority to do that, Harry. Go and put your coat and shoes away!' Snape ordered with abrupt sternness.

'But you'd be really good at it…Professor Lockhart said that Dumbledore had already mentioned that to him!' Harry tried in a convincing tone as he picked his coat back up.

Snape, however, didn't seem to be in the mood for a persuasive argument as he pushed Harry further towards his bedroom door with a hand to the base of his neck and a brusque, 'Go!'

* * *

'You're not _real _mad, are you?' Harry questioned carefully as he dug his fork into a potato on his plate and then looked up again to Snape, who was sitting rather straight in his chair, his dark eyes seeming to be boring through the surface of the table.

Snape didn't answer for a few moments, choosing to take a sip of his drink instead. Perhaps making the boy squirm a little with apprehension as to what was going to happen to him would be fair deterrent in the future before he jumped into something, pulling Snape straight in with him without any pre-thought.

He swallowed and then set his glass back down before finally bringing his eyes up to meet Harry's rather anxious looking green ones.

'What do you think, hm?'

Harry sucked his bottom lip in for a moment, the recently stabbed potato still hovering on the end of his fork.

'Sorry,' he relented softly a second later.

'Oh, you will be, my boy, once these dueling classes start. You may think it will be all fun and games but if I am doing this there is going to be some order and control to it and I am going to make _damn sure_ you and the rest of your classmates are going to get something out of it,' Snape answered with firm resolve, looking back down and hacking the end of his last green bean off with fierce precision.

'Does… does that mean you're going to do it, then?' Harry asked a little more brightly after a moment's thought, the anxious look fading. Snape opened his mouth to respond just as there was a knock from on the door and then a familiar voice filtered through.

'Professor Snape?'

Snape looked to Harry intently for the briefest second, the boy looking away guiltily, before he called out in a brisk manner, 'Come in!'

The door opened and a second later Professor Lockhart stepped in, light forget-me-not coloured robes swishing around his ankles and the light from the lanterns bouncing off his neat blonde hair.

'Ah Severus… Harry,' Lockhart acknowledged as he advanced further into the room. The man looked a little more apprehensive than he had done in the past, Snape noted with some level of pleasure. Perhaps that was due to his earlier, rather unmitigated, dressing-down of the imbecile after it was revealed the fool had effectively produced mass hysteria through the student body just before Christmas break due to his retelling of the 'monster in the chamber' tale.

'Lockhart, what can I do for you tonight?' Snape questioned rather coolly, setting his cutlery down on his now empty plate and then leaning back in his seat, focusing his dark eyes to Lockhart with an intense, unwavering stare.

'You've come about the dueling club, yeah?' Harry piped up instantly, seemingly unable to help himself as he dropped his fork with a clatter and swiveled round in his seat.

Snape snapped his fingers at him immediately. 'Eat your dinner!' He ordered sternly. Harry's nose crinkled up slightly at the admonishment but he turned back around and took up his fork again, the potato still impaled on the end of it.

'Well?' Snape prompted, as Lockhart seemed to linger momentarily without continuing the conversation.

'Oh, yes… well I _have _come about the dueling club actually,' he finally stated, seeming to pull himself together and managing to set a steadfast look to Snape despite the dark glare he was receiving in return. 'You are aware of my new venture then I presume, Severus?' He added with a measured hint of slightly forced joviality about him.'

Snape cleared his throat pointedly before replying.

'I have been informed, yes,' he said smoothly before leaving the sentence hanging so that Lockhart was forced to continue.

'Ah… good… yes well, Dumbledore noted that you may be able to _lend a hand_,' Lockhart said, chuckling a little before he trailed off as Snape merely sat there with a dead pan look on his face.

Lockhart coughed slightly before regaining his outwardly confident composure once again, 'and of course young Harry here also said that you would be up for the challenge.'

'Yes, so I've heard,' Snape noted dryly, flicking his eyes to Harry for a moment, who quickly looked back down at his plate and fervently began cutting into the final potato. 'And upon further consideration I have decided to oblige,' Snape continued after a rather deafening silence. 'The students need clear and practical demonstrations in the finer arts of dueling after all.'

'Excellent, Severus, excellent!' Lockhart exclaimed, clapping his hands together. 'And a most worthy assistant you will be.'

Snape's eyebrow immediately rose and he drummed his fingers down sharply against the tabletop.

'I am nobody's _assistant_, Lockhart,' he intoned in a deathly soft tone to which, for some reason that Snape could not fathom, Harry found rather amusing. The boy laughed spontaneously before spotting Snape's towering look and then tried to cover it with a less than authentic cough.

'Go and run your bath,' Snape ordered immediately, pulling Harry's now empty plate towards his own to stack them together.

'But we haven't had dessert yet…' Harry began to argue before noting the look of 'do it now or face the consequences' on Snape's face.

'Alright,' Harry surrendered, slipping off from his seat and moving off towards the bathroom.

Lockhart cleared his throat again as he watched Harry go before meeting Snape's unyielding gaze once more.

'Oh yes, well of course, Severus, I'm sure you will bring some expertise for the students,' Lockhart said a little awkwardly. Snape's lip curled upwards and Lockhart took a step back before nodding a little and managing to fix another jovial look on his face.

'Well, Tuesday afternoon, at four o'clock, it is then…in the Great Hall,' he stated, clapping his hands together before nodding and then retreating back towards the door as Snape's silent watch on him continued.

He exited a moment later with a swift, 'Goodnight,' leaving Snape scowling at the now closed door and shaking his head a little. How could Harry have got him into this… working with that imbecile of a man, and then the _gall _of the fool to assert that he was his assistant!

_He should have given the child a good smack across the rear for dropping him in this!_ He thought a little grimly, though despite that, Snape also couldn't deny the genuine sense of approval and satisfaction he felt from the fact that Harry obviously considered him with such high regard. Was that how all children perceived their parents?

Lingering on that thought he leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes for a moment and drumming his fingers down against the wooden surface of his desk as he heard water running through the pipes.

* * *

'Are you in the bath?' Snape questioned, rapping his knuckles a couple of times against the bathroom door. It had seemed fairly quiet since Lockhart had left and Snape wondered if Harry was actually complying with his instructions or just mucking around in there to waste time.

Harry called back through the door instantly, however, with a determined, 'Yes, I just got in!' accompanied by the sound of water splashing as if to give Snape proof.

Snape nodded, letting his arm drop back to the side and then moved away from the bathroom door, leaving the boy to it. He sat down at his desk, leaning his elbows down as he propped a hand underneath his chin in thought.

A dueling club probably wasn't such a bad idea actually, as long as it was run in an efficient and educational manner, especially seeing as Lockhart's DADA classes didn't seem to be much more than self-promotion. Hopefully now that he was involved he would be able to ensure that it didn't just become another forum for a Lockhart exhibition.

The more he considered it actually, the more beneficial the idea of such a club became… especially considering the rather alarming events during the past year. Things had died down since Bumble and Nearly Headless Nick's petrification and the disturbing writing on the wall… but no conclusion had been found as to what had caused the incidents and that left Snape uneasy… even more so now that an item of the Dark Lord had surfaced out of the blue as well as Harry's story of Dobby's visit…

He and Dumbledore had decided that the best course of action right now was to investigate the mysterious diary that Harry had been in possession of since Christmas, yet Snape had not yet gleaned much from it seeing as he'd only had a fleeting moment with it earlier that day before Harry had bounded in.

He swiftly reached across to his drawer and extracted the diary for the second time that day; setting it down on his desk and flipping it open, staring down at the once again empty page before swiping up the nearest quill.

* * *

Harry exited the bathroom half an hour later, hopping on one foot as he did so to pull on his socks before Snape scolded him for walking around on the stone floor in bare feet. The man was over at his desk, his quill scratching away and his head bent over what ever it was he was absorbed in.

Harry padded over, bringing the faint scent of soap and fresh pyjamas with him. He crept up from behind and then suddenly encircled his arms around Snape from behind.

'I'm done!' He announced heartily as Snape straightened up and closed the book he had in front of him with a swift snap.

He pushed it out of sight as he turned in his seat to take in Harry's appearance.

'I did not hear the water draining, did you clean up the bathroom?' Snape questioned, his eyes narrowing in doubt.

'It's clean,' Harry nodded, letting his arms drop away from Snape's neck.

'I hope so,' Snape noted before reaching forwards and pulling Harry to him, taking hold of the boy's chin and turning his head to the side, rubbing his thumb down the side of Harry's neck just below his ears for a second.

'I washed there already!' Harry said, trying to squirm away from Snape's 'inspection'. Snape seemed satisfied after a moment, however, and let go, Harry bringing his own hand up to his neck a second later, where there was now a slightly pink patch where Snape's thumb had been.

'What were you doing… is that the book?' Harry questioned as his eyes fell past Snape to the corner of a black-bound book at Snape's elbow. He went to lean forwards to get a better look but Snape stopped him with an arm around his waist.

Snape instantly swept the book off the desk and into the open drawer, closing it with thud in one swift motion without taking his eyes off Harry.

'It was, wasn't it!' Harry pressed, his green eyes wide.

'Yes, it was,' Snape answered simply a second later, deciding that allowing the boy the truth of the matter was most likely the better option rather than hiding something, which Harry would most likely grow too inquisitive about for his own good.

Harry screwed his face up in contemplation for a second before regarding Snape with a rather interrogative look.

'I thought you'd showed it to Dumbledore? You said you were going to tell him everything…'

'And I did,' Snape uttered simply, standing up from his chair a moment later whilst Harry continued to look at him intently.

'But… what are _you_ doing with it?' Harry questioned as Snape moved past him.

'That book is not your concern any longer. As I said earlier, I spoke with the Headmaster previously about all matters you brought to my attention and it is, thankfully, now out of your hands… figuratively and literally.'

'Huh?' Harry queried, crinkling his nose up at Snape's wordy explanation. Snape stopped in his tracks, his back to Harry, as he put his hands to his hips and sighed rather heavily looking down at his feet before turning on his heel back to face Harry's waiting and rather confused expression.

'That book, and all matters pertaining to it, are not your concern any longer. We have spoken of this before, yes, when you first admitted to me what had been going on?'

'Yeah… I know that…' Harry said carefully.

'Then you'll know that I will be most displeased if you do not follow my wishes in that matter.'

Harry stood on the spot for a moment, pulling at the bottom of his pyjama top as he scrunched his toes up in his socks.

'But… why do you have it here, if you think it's got dark magic in it?' He asked tentatively after a moment, knowing he was pushing it now with Snape but he just needed to know… _he_ was the one that found that book in the first place after all!

Snape's brow creased, looking down his long nose as he folded his arms across his chest just as a sudden understanding hit Harry.

'You're writing in it, aren't you?' Harry declared. 'To try and figure it out… yeah?'

Snape didn't say anything for a moment; he simply looked at Harry with an unwavering gaze and an unreadable expression on his face making Harry feel a little apprehensive, until finally he acknowledged what Harry had said.

'Professor Dumbledore and I have decided it may be the best way to… investigate the item and discover its origins or… purpose…'

'Purpose?' Harry repeated quickly. 'What's that mean…'

'Enough!' Snape said, with a gesture to Harry that clearly signified the end of the discussion. 'This is now between myself and Professor Dumbledore and that is it, is that clear?'

Harry shifted his weight back and forth between feet for a moment, before Snape forced the issue more sternly.

'Harry, _is that clear?_'

'Yeah…'

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's lackluster response. 'I hope so because if I find out you have been 'investigating' it further yourself you are going to be one very unhappy boy. You remember my cabinet of venoms that was off limits with the subsequent consequence if you disobeyed?'

Harry nodded, well remembering the 'thwack' of that sturdy wooden ruler across his rear.

'Then I don't think I need to say anything else, do I?'

'No,' Harry said, shaking his head fervently.

'Good boy,' Snape noted evenly turning back towards his armchair. 'Now, I presume you want your hot chocolate seeing as you were so put out that there was no dessert?'

Harry cast his eyes to the table in front of the fire where Bumble was lingering, licking her front paws, and saw a mug of hot chocolate and a couple of biscuits waiting for him.

'Oh yeah!' He asserted swiftly as Snape took his a seat in his armchair and stretched his legs out, crossing them over at the ankles.

'You have all your school things ready for classes tomorrow?' Snape questioned as he brought his own mug to his lips.

'Yes,' Harry nodded before crunching into one of the biscuits.

'And don't forget to give all those pending assignment in tomorrow as well.'

'As if I would,' Harry stated fervently, curling his legs up on the sofa. 'You made me spend _hours_ on all that, I want to get something for it!'

'Hm,' Snape merely said, bringing the mug up to his mouth again as a slightly amused smirk formed at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

The Great Hall was a filled with a buzz of excited energy Tuesday afternoon as students gathered, waiting eagerly for the first dueling club session. It seemed that most of the school was there, at least of the lower years.

The House tables had been pushed to the sides creating a workable space in the center of the hall, along with a raised platform, though Snape was still lingering at the still situated staff table, waiting rather impatiently for Lockhart to show up. The students were starting to get restless with excited energy as they milled around and Snape could feel the tension in his jaw increasing with each passing minute as the decibel level rose.

_Blasted man – obviously wanted to arrive with some ridiculous dramatic entrance…_ Snape thought as he crossed his arms, balling his hands into fists as he swept his increasingly narrowed eyes over the milling student body.

Harry was there in the crowd, chatting animatedly with Ron and Hermione along with Seamus Finnigan and Longbottom - who every few moments looked across to the entrance whilst nervously clutching his wand.

Harry ceased his chatting for a moment and looked up towards the staff table at Snape before waving too him quickly with an excited grin on his face. Snape merely nodded slightly in acknowledgement but it seemed to be enough for Harry, whose grin widened, giving Snape a thumbs up.

'Are we all ready?' A sudden, rich sounding voice filtered across the hall from the entrance to which everyone immediately stopped talking and turned around to see Lockhart sweeping in, his light silk robes wafting around his ankles. 'My and what a marvelous turn out we have… I told Professor Dumbledore my idea would certainly be a worthy one!' Lockhart added with a heartily.

'Well then,' Lockhart stated, clapping his hands together energetically as he stood up on the erected platform, 'I believe Professor Snape is… ah there he is, come and join me Professor. Your Potions Master has kindly agreed to assist me with some demonstrations during these sessions…how about we give him a generous applause for giving his time, yes?' Lockhart encouraged heartily, turning to Snape and clapping eagerly as the man swept down from his perch at the staff table with a look of clear ire on his face. There was a small smattering of applause from the on looking students but it faded quickly as Snape's dark eyes swept across the room.

'Wow, Snape looks mad a hell!' Ron whispered into Harry's ear as Snape reached Lockhart's side at the platform.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded with slight amusement, 'he didn't take too well to Lockhart calling him his 'assistant' the other night when Lockhart came to see him. Now the idiot's gone and said it again!'

'And Lockhart's gonna _duel_ with him? Ha!' Ron guffawed energetically as if he could hardly wait for the fun to begin.

'Well, I thought we would start with a simple spell… the use of _expelliarmus_', Lockhart started once Snape had joined him 'Always a handy one to have up your sleeve, wouldn't you agree, Professor Snape?'

There was a moment's pause, where it looked as though Snape was going to completely ignore him, until he finally grunted his agreement with a sharp nod of his head.

'Excellent! Now Professor Snape and I will demonstrate… Professor, if you would be so kind as to take a position over there,' Lockhart instructed, waving his hand across to the left side of the platform.

Snape straightened up, now looking to Lockhart with an unwavering stare, before he withdrew his wand from his sleeve and stepped across to the left.

'I would _not _want to be going up against Snape like that…' Ron noted in a low voice, partly amused and partly in awe as Snape turned back to face Lockhart and raised his wand before him, rather like he was brandishing a sword.

'Ah, good… now as you can see, Professor Snape is demonstrating the appropriate stance and position for combat,' Lockhart emphasized, 'now, on the count of three we will each cast our spells to disarm our opponent, demonstrating how the 'expelliarmus' spell should work. On three then, Professor Snape… One… Two… Three…'

Lockhart had barely finished the word before Snape cast his 'expelliarmus'. A burst of light shot across the platform and Lockhart was blasted backwards, his wand flying out of his hand and landing several feet away from him.

There was an immediate buzz of excited chatter around the hall as Lockhart flicked a few strands of now out of place hair out of his eyes before unsteadily getting back on his feet.

'Well, that went well,' Ron uttered across to Harry with a slight tone of amusement as Lockhart searched for his wand.

Lockhart straightened up after finding it, fixing his robes, which had become a little askew as Snape merely stood there with a controlled, albeit rather satisfied, expression on his face.

'An excellent demonstration, Professor Snape,' Lockhart stated after getting his bearings. 'As you saw, I was completely disarmed… just as I'd planned for the benefit of the demonstration. Of course, during real combat it would be all too easy to block such a clearly spoken spell…'

'What the heck is he banging on about?' Ron whispered as Lockhart rambled on.

'Just trying to keep hold of his reputation I guess,' Harry shrugged back, 'I don't know what he expected going up against Dad like that, really…'

'Dad?' Ron repeated with a furrowed brow before he registered what Harry had said.

'Oh… you mean… Snape…?' he said slowly, glancing briefly at Hermione before looking to Harry as if he wasn't sure he should have said it.

'Yeah, of course,' Harry shrugged with ease despite Ron's slightly stunned expression.

'Expelliarmus depends on your aim and your accuracy,' Snape's silky tones suddenly reverberated around the hall causing the excited buzz of conversation to immediately dissolve. 'Any sloppy wand work will result in failure… or the mistake of disarming your ally rather than your opponent.'

There was a moment's pause as Snape held the attention of the students, sweeping his dark eyes over them again before he stepped back to the center of the platform and replaced his wand back up his sleeve.

'I suggest you pair up and begin to practice…'

'Excellent suggestion, Professor Snape!' Lockhart stepped in. 'Pair up then and myself and Professor Snape will move amongst you offering our expertise…'

A general hubbub broke out once more as people organized themselves into pairs.

'We may as well go in a three, yeah?' Ron suggested as Neville moved off with Seamus. Harry and Hermione nodded and they moved over to the left side of the hall for more space only to find themselves next to Draco's little group of Crabbe and Goyle.

'Oh, I do hope my aim is accurate,' Draco asserted in a silkily false tone of concern as he saw them approach, 'I would hate to disarm someone else by mistake…'

Harry glared at him despite Hermione's efforts to get him to ignore the comment and he had just opened his mouth to spout off a retort when Lockhart swept up to them tutting and shaking his head.

'No no… we need pairs over here, much better for practice. Mr Weasley… Miss Granger you will be a good match together and let's see… Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter, how about the two of you pair up. Come on… come on…no dillydallying.'

Draco shrugged with a supercilious look on his face.

'Fine with me,' he said smoothly a second later, turning a goading look to Harry.

'Yeah… fine,' Harry nodded a second later, the scowl still on his face as Hermione grabbed his upper arm.

'Harry don't. You know Professor Snape wouldn't want you two together… it'll only cause trouble!'

'It's fine,' Harry said without looking at her. 'Besides, we didn't _choose_ to pair up… Professor Lockhart made us. Can't be blamed for that…' Harry asserted before moving towards where Draco was now standing with a smirk on his face.

Hermione sighed heavily, shaking her head but there was little more to do as Lockhart made his way back up to the platform where Snape was still standing and proceeded to instruct them further.

'Very well… you may begin. Remember to speak clearly and, as Professor Snape noted, _aim _everyone!'

As soon as Lockhart gave instructions to begin there was an immediate ruckus of spells flying around the hall and occasional exclamations of, 'Hey, you're not supposed to be aiming at me!' and 'I got your wand to fly even further that time!'

'_Disarm only_, people, nothing more…' Lockhart carried on as he moved amongst the pairs. As Snape remained on the platform for several minutes, keeping watch over the proceedings, as he began to wonder whether confining a large group of students into one area to practice such a spell was wise. There were wands flying in all directions and miss-aimed bursts of light every few moments.

Snape gritted his teeth together as he saw one of his third year Slytherin students nearby cast a particularly wild 'Expelliarmus' to his partner but missing completely, striking a nearby Ravenclaw instead whose wand flew up and hit him on the head.

He flexed his fingers together before exhaling sharply and descending down from his spot on the platform, only to suddenly hear a ruckus coming from the left hand side of the hall. Several students were yelling and seemed to be backing up out of the way of something going on. Lockhart was on the other side of the hall, simply looking across with a rather vague expression on his face.

Snape instantly swept across the hall, students hurriedly stepping aside for him as the rest of the student body fell quiet allowing the ruckus on the left hand side to be heard clearly around the Great Hall.

'Argh, take that back!'

'No way, scar head…get…Argh!'

The final few students moved aside to reveal to Snape a clear view of Draco and Harry tussling on the ground, both their wands discarded on the floor a few feet away from them.

Snape stood on the spot for a moment, watching the sight before him – his eyes narrowed dangerously, his lips curled up in fury - before he strode forwards and grasped both boys by the scruffs of their necks and pulled them apart.

'_What is the meaning of this_?' He declared, his tone furious as he hauled Draco and Harry to their feet, still with a hand clenched around each boy's collar.

'Malfoy started it…' Harry said instantly, clearly noticing the ominous fury on Snape's face but it was a futile defense in the scheme of things, especially as Draco was sporting a blood nose.

The rest of the student body was deathly silent, Snape's fury radiating off him in waves. Both boys were breathing heavily, still glaring at one another despite Snape breathing down their necks. A moment later and Snape turned Draco towards the direction of the door.

'Crabbe, escort Mr Malfoy to the infirmary. Once Madam Pomfrey has seen to you, Mr Malfoy, you come straight to my office, is that clear?' Snape demanded in a tone that no one would dare to question.

He let go of Draco's collar a moment later and the boy scampered off with Crabbe, holding a hand under his dripping nose.

'As for you,' Snape continued, his attention now focused down to Harry, 'you're coming with me, right now.'

And that was it. The rest of the students stood in silence as Snape marched Harry out of the Great Hall with a firm grip on his arm – none of them wanting to be in his position right now.

TBC…

* * *

**Hi all, **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter… a little 'lighter' for a change!**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, I have been unable to reply to you all as I have had a lot more new readers leaving their comments lately and so it really is becoming impossible for me these days to get around to replying to all of you … but please know that I really appreciate them!**

**I hope you liked this chapter… I realised there is still quite a way to go with this story, but I am up for it if you are willing to continue coming along :) ****As you know my stories tend to be slow in developing, but hopefully that makes it better in the long term.**

**Anyways, thanks again and on to chapter 23… where I think Harry may find himself in a bit of hot water as well as the impeding visit from Mrs Higgins.**


	23. Wizarding Law

**Chapter 23**

**Wizarding Law**

Harry shifted his weight onto his other foot as he let out a soft breath and ran his thumb down the corner of the two intersecting walls he was currently facing. After leaving the Great Hall Snape had hauled him unceremoniously down to their quarters, the man striding so fast through the corridors and down the steps to the dungeons that Harry could barely keep up without having to skip every third step or so.

The man had been silent the entire way – never a good sign – and when Harry had dared to look up at the man's face he'd seen Snape's features tight, his lips as thin as they'd ever been and his eyes narrowed ominously.

A wave of panic had washed over him at that as his adrenaline from tussling with Draco began to be over taken by the realization of what had happened and how much trouble he was likely to be in.

Part of him had wanted to wrench out of Snape's firm grasp right then and there and make a hasty escape, but as soon as that idea bubbled up within him it was extinguished with the reality that at some point he would have to return and face Snape.

So here he was, nose to a corner of the living room, where Snape had deposited him fifteen minutes earlier with a stern growl in his ear to stay there until he was told or else.

He hated this waiting. Hated having nothing else to think about apart from the trouble he was in and how angry Snape was; and his trepidation wasn't helped by the fact that right now, even though the door that lead into Snape's office was firmly closed, he could hear him bellowing at what had to be Draco… and it didn't sound good.

A part of him was at least satisfied to know that Draco was getting his fair share of the consequences – even though he couldn't make out exactly what Snape was saying it was fairly obvious the git wasn't getting away lightly – but that didn't quell the growing lump in his throat, knowing that as soon as the bellowing stopped it would likely be his turn.

He hated being in this position. He hadn't been in trouble like this for a while… not proper trouble anyway – the stuff he'd got up to during the Christmas break and immediately afterwards had been different, he'd kind of orchestrated that himself knowing full well it would get Snape's attention. But this… he didn't want the man mad at him, or disappointed, or… anything. How could he have been so stupid as to get into a fist fight with Draco in front of everyone _and _right under Snape's nose?

But then, it had all been because of Draco, hadn't it… he was always looking for something, always stirring him up. Why couldn't he keep his stupid, fat mouth to himself for once and then everyone would be better off!

He kicked the toe of his right shoe against the bottom of the stone wall with a sudden surge of sullenness. Draco just loved needling him. It was like a sport to him… and now he was going to get in trouble for something he hadn't even started!

Well, as soon as Snape came back in he was determined to give his side of it. He hadn't _asked_ to go with Draco and _he_ wasn't the one that had begun to mouth off as soon as Lockhart had moved out of earshot. Why should he be in trouble over it? Why should he have to be stuck in a corner facing a wall like this… besides, this whole corner thing was stupid – he was almost thirteen for Merlin's sake, well in a few months at least! He was far too old… the corner was for little kids as far as he was concerned.

By the time Snape had finished his thorough dressing down of Draco and sent him back to the Slytherin Common room Harry had worked himself up into a rather determined, albeit fractious, state. As soon as Snape re-entered their quarters Harry began pleading his case, although whilst still facing the wall seeing as Snape had not given him permission to leave.

'It wasn't me that started it, it was Draco!' He declared as Snape shut the door behind him and took a few long strides into the room.

'Quiet!' Snape instantly ordered back sharply. 'I do not want to hear you until I say so. I swear, you two boys have reached your limit with me!'

'But I want to explain…'

'What did I just say?' Snape hissed menacingly causing Harry to suck in his bottom lip and fall silent as he stared furiously at the wall before him.

Snape exhaled sharply as he stood on the spot for a moment before finally moving over towards his desk. He leaned both hands down on the wooden surface, closing his eyes in an effort to regain some control over his still bubbling fury.

Both boys had behaved appallingly as far as he was concerned and would face the consequences… but that dimwitted fool Lockhart…

Snape growled under his breath before inhaling deeply again and then turning back around to focus on Harry who was still facing the corner, shoulders slumped forwards as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Despite Harry's obedient silence it was clear that the boy was still holding onto a somewhat determined defiance over the incident.

Snape shook his head slightly before he reached out towards one of the wooden chairs by the dining table and swung it around to place it squarely in front of his desk.

'Right, over here and sit,' Snape ordered firmly a second later, pointing to the chair as Harry turned around from his corner. 'I've dealt with Draco, seeing as I am his Head of House, now it is your turn,' Snape stated sternly, folding his arms and leaning back against the edge of his desk.

Harry looked at the chair in question but didn't make a move towards it, deciding instead to have a conversation from where he was rather than any closer to Snape.

'I didn't start it…'

'Do as you are told and sit down!' Snape thundered across the room causing Harry to take a step back.

He surveyed Snape with some hesitation before finally making a move slowly forwards. As soon as he was within arms reach Snape grasped him at the elbow, pulling him the rest of the way and setting him unceremoniously down on the wooden chair.

'It was Draco!' Harry declared again before he'd really realised it, though this time a lot quieter than before now he was face to face with Snape's towering look. 'He was the one…'

'Stop!' Snape cut across sternly.

'But it was,' Harry added quietly, turning his eyes down to his lap.

'Did you hear anything of my discussion with Draco a moment ago?' Snape questioned, reaching out and pushing Harry's chin up firmly so that they had eye contact.

'Yeah… kind of…'

'Then you'll know how displeased I was with him and that he did not get away lightly. Did you seriously expect that I would allow you off the hook after that _appalling display_?'

'Well?' Snape pressed when Harry did not immediately respond.

'No… I knew you'd be angry,' Harry finally answered in a small voice. 'But… it just happened…and I didn't start it, he was the one mouthing off… so why should I be in trouble?'

Snape's eyebrow instantly rose and his lips thinned even more at Harry's statement. 'Nothing '_just happens'_, young man, I have told you that before!' Snape reprimanded. '_You_ are responsible for your own behaviour… and your reactions!' He added at seeing Harry open his mouth again. 'Do not try and put this all on Draco.'

'But… he was the one mouthing off! He's such a git and - '

'And _you_ continue to react… _every time_!' Snape cut in fiercely. 'When are you going to learn? Brawling like two common thugs in a street fight, both of you! Every other student in that hall was following instructions… trying to learn something constructive from the lesson and there were the two of you, wands discarded, throwing fists and insults at one another!' Snape bellowed sternly. 'How many times are we going to have to deal with this?'

'He's always saying stuff… it gets me mad…' Harry defended.

'That is no excuse!' Snape rebuked sternly, squaring his shoulders, which made him look even more intimidating as he glared down at Harry. 'I am well aware of what Draco was saying and he will face the consequences for it, but you need to learn to control yourself and not rise to his bait every time.'

'Now tell me, who put their hands on who first?' Snape questioned intently after a second of silence.

Harry's face crinkled slightly at that.

'What did Malfoy say?' He asked carefully after a moment.

'I am asking you and expect an answer,' Snape ordered, his dark eyes not wavering from Harry.

Harry faltered for a second, clearly weighing up how much his answer would add to his punishment.

'I am waiting, Harry…'

'I don't really know, it was all really quick and - '

'Think, young man…'

'I don't know!' Harry declared rather hotly, his face screwing up in consternation at Snape's persistence.

'You honestly can't remember?' Snape pressed looking clearly incredulous. Harry looked away and shrugged vaguely.

Snape glared ominously down at him before suddenly reaching forwards and pulling him up from the chair.

'You can't remember then perhaps you need some more time to think about it. Bedroom now,' Snape ordered stiffly, releasing Harry's arm once he was at the bedroom door and propelling the boy over the threshold with a push to the small of his back.

'You will stay in here until you do know, is that clear?'

'No, it's unfair!' Harry cried. 'Draco started it with his big mouth…'

'And I am asking you who put their hands on who first and you are not leaving this room until you answer me.' And with that Snape shut Harry's bedroom door with a firm thud.

* * *

Harry was breathing heavily with all the pent up energy and agitation. As soon as Snape had shut the door to his bedroom he had kicked it, hard, with his foot. His school shoe connecting with the wood of the door with a reverberating bang.

He hadn't even realised he'd done it until a second later when Snape swung the door back open again and, in one swift motion, smacked him firmly across the backside in response.

'Do that again and you will be grounded to your bedroom for the rest of the week!' Snape had threatened sternly. 'Now, you sit in here quietly until you are ready to give me an answer.'

So now here he was, curled up on his bed with his face squashed against the pillow as he thudded his hand against the side of the mattress in frustration. What the hell did it matter who put their hands on who first? Draco had started it to begin with! Why didn't Snape focus on _that_? He thought as anger and frustration coursed through him.

_He already has, seeing as Draco got an earful earlier…_ Harry thought to himself suddenly before thumping his hand down against the side of his mattress again.

Alright, so what if he had gone and pushed Draco first… he deserved it! _But he'd ended up with a blood nose… and going to the infirmary…_

Harry took a deep breath in at the niggling thoughts and then exhaled slowly, his arm now dropping down the side of his bed so that his fingers were almost touching the floor.

But _he_ was the one that got smacked and sent in his bedroom… Draco was probably back in the Slytherin Common room, his feet up by the fire or something…

_But I didn't tell the truth and Dad knows it…and I only got smacked after kicking the door… _Harry's thoughts instantly responded.

He sniffed softly; bringing his hand up and wiping the back of it down the right side of his face.

He lay still for a moment; the only sound in the room was that of his own breathing. Why did he have to get himself into this… why couldn't he have just ignored Draco or come back with some witty remark instead to put him in his place?

His pent up anger and frustration was starting to dissolve into slight regret as the fight replayed in his mind. Why did he have to react like that? It was so stupid!

Ten minutes more of lying on his bed was enough for regret to take hold… and for him to realise that he didn't want to spend the rest of the day and evening confined to his bedroom. He eventually sat up and slid off his bed, knowing there was only one thing to do.

Opening the door quietly he peeked out to see Snape sitting in his armchair, a book open in his lap though the man seemed to be staring blankly at it. His eyes were certainly not moving across the page as they would if he were reading.

Harry swallowed and took a step further out of his room, Snape seeming to pick up on the movement as he eyes instantly flicked up. He closed the book and set in down on the table before him before leaning back in his armchair again and setting his dark eyes onto Harry… waiting.

'It was me,' Harry finally relented softly. 'I pushed him first… but only in defense against what he was saying…'

There was a palpable silence for a second before Snape finally gave a faint nod to him in acknowledgement.

'There is not one reason or excuse you can give me Harry that is going to smooth this over for you…However, I am pleased that you have decided to be truthful.'

There was a moment of silence between the both of them as Snape continued to peer across to Harry before he motioned towards the sofa for Harry to sit down.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said, his lips quivering slightly as he settled down onto the sofa and swept the back of his hand across his face once again.

'Yes, I'm sure you will be. You disgraced yourself and you disgraced me,' Snape continued, leaning forwards to ensure he met Harry's line of sight.

That statement seemed to resonate something within Harry by the look on the boy's face. He looked thoroughly woebegone and sniffed as he looked back down to his lap, blinking a few times against what Snape presumed were surfacing tears.

'I'm sorry, Dad, really!' He said shakily a second later.

The 'Dad' jolted Snape a little himself through all his anger and disappointment and he sighed heavily, straightening up his stance once more and taking a moment to take a few deep breaths in composure, running his finger tips across his forehead as if to ease the tension forming there.

'I have given you so many warnings about his, Harry, and this is now the second time you and Draco have taken things too far. I've told you, more than once, that I am _not_ going to put up with this nonsense… from either of you.'

Snape leaned forwards again to look Harry in the eye. 'Fighting_ is not _acceptable, I do not care what the provocation is, am I making this clear to you?' He stated, pointing a stern finger at him.

Harry nodded solemnly at Snape's forceful, clear admonishment, not able to look anywhere now except in to Snape's dark, intense eyes as the man continued to hold a firm gaze on him.

At Harry's sign of acknowledgement Snape dropped his arm back to his side, still surveying Harry closely, the boy looking on edge now, as if waiting for his sentence to fall. And fall it would.

'You are damn lucky I didn't wallop your backside right there in the Great Hall, my boy, because you certainly deserved it!'

Harry's eyes widened with apprehension at that statement before he pressed his lips together and dug his hands underneath his legs.

'I am, for lack of a better word, extremely disappointed in you. I thought you might be beginning to grow up and start considering your actions. Obviously I was wrong which means I am going to have to punish you _again_ for the same thing!'

Harry didn't respond for a moment, apart from digging his hands further under his legs and his face portraying a clear expression of trepidation.

'Stand up and come over here,' Snape ordered, taking leave of his armchair and ushering for Harry to follow his orders with a gesture of his hand.

Harry hesitated for a moment before Snape sent him a look that one did not cross if they wanted to see daylight again and he reluctantly stood up and moved to where Snape was now standing by the dining table.

'It won't happen again, I swear! I'll be good… I won't even talk to Malfoy. Nothing,' Harry found his voice, clearly seeing where the proceedings were headed as Snape swung the wooden chair from the dining table around once again.

'You are right, it won't happen again – I intend to see to it,' Snape noted firmly, taking hold of Harry's arm and pulling him over to stand at his side as he sat down in the chair. 'Fighting is not an acceptable response, young man, obviously I did not make that clear enough to you the first time when you and Draco saw to dueling in public because if I had, we would not be here now, would we?'

Harry leaned a hand down on Snape's knee realising it was futile to try and worm his way out of the situation now. Once Snape made up his mind over what needed to be done that was it and no one, certainly not a twelve year old, would change his mind.

'You need to learn to control yourself - your emotions and reactions. A strong and skilled wizard is one that uses his head first, my boy,' Snape stated firmly, still with a hold on Harry's arm.

'Reacting to anything that confronts you without any thought or control on your part whatsoever can have far more catastrophic consequences when you are older than a mere trip over my knee whilst you are still a child.'

Harry's free hand subconsciously snaked around to his rear end at Snape's words. He wasn't entirely sure of what Snape was trying to say to him but deep down, as much as he wanted Draco to take the rap for the whole thing, he did know he'd behaved badly. He'd known that as soon as he'd shoved Malfoy and his sense of regret over the whole thing was now clear, not just from the fact that his backside was about to get walloped but also from the sense of disappointment he was getting from Snape.

'You've disgraced yourself and you've disgraced me.'

'I'm sorry, Dad!'

'Yes, so am I,' Snape nodded. 'This behaviour is going to stop and perhaps seeing as the first round didn't seem to deter you some more incentive is needed for you to stop and think and not let your emotions run away with you next time. Yes?'

Harry sniffed momentarily, looking back down at Snape's knees before finally nodding quietly.

'Good, then I believe we should get this done. You know the kind of behaviour I expect from you, Harry, and today's display was far from it!'

Harry nodded again rather dismally and then, with that final sentiment given, found himself face down over Snape's knee.

* * *

'Sit up properly and stop pouting,' Snape said across the table as he reached for his glass at his right. Harry was across from him, slumped slightly in his seat and with an emphatic woebegone look on his face as he swirled his fork through the pile of mashed potato on his plate.

'M'not…' Harry muttered back, now taking to sculpting the pile of potato.

'Yes, you are… you put that lip out any more and I could serve your dinner plate on it, now sit up,' Snape said again, taking a sip from his glass and then setting it back down before him.

Harry sighed heavily before finally doing as Snape had said and pulling himself up in his seat a little more though the look on his face hardly changed. If Snape hadn't been so fed up from the day's events the sight would have almost been funny as indeed, looking at Harry anyone would think the worst thing possible had just happened to him. Indeed, the boy was obviously still coming to terms with the punishment laid down for him.

After administering a well deserved spanking to the boy's backside - which was followed by a string of _'I'm sorry's'_ and _'I'll be good's'_ muttered into Snape's shoulder as the boy sniffed his sorrows out whilst attending to his smarting behind - Snape had also stated that as further punishment his broomstick was confiscated for a week, a consequence that had befallen Draco also, which meant no flying at all including Quidditch training.

Harry's face had immediately dropped even further at the mention of losing his beloved broom for a week, though he was distracted somewhat when Snape had flicked his wand towards the bedtime chart on the wall by his desk and the little red dot had moved down to the eight o'clock level – the final blow to an entirely awful day.

Once Harry had pulled himself together a little, Snape had sent him up to his dormitory to retrieve his broom and he'd reluctantly returned to their quarters ten minutes later and passed it over. He'd watched miserably as Snape took it from him and locked it away out of sight after explaining that having a broom and playing Quidditch was a privilege and if he couldn't behave appropriately then it would be taken away.

Since then, Harry had spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening laying dismally on his bed, only retreating from his room when Snape had announced that it was time for dinner. He'd sat down at the table still sporting a woebegone demeanor.

'Stop looking so sorry for yourself, you deserved everything you got from me today and you know it,' Snape uttered as Harry sighed heavily again and leaned forwards a little in his seat.

'Yeah…' Harry uttered down to his plate, his sculpture now taking on the form of a lopsided mountain.

Snape shook his head slightly before reaching forwards and taking Harry's fork out of his hands.

'And don't play with your food. If you are going to be sulking like this for the rest of the evening then maybe you need to go back to your bedroom or possibly some more time in the corner is needed for you to accept the consequences of your actions without the dramatics. I do not wish to be looking at a sulking, sullen child for the rest of the evening.'

'I'm not sulking!' Harry defended quickly, looking up at Snape now that he had no 'sculpting' fork to distract himself with.

'You _are_ sulking,' Snape responded curtly, his eyes unwavering from Harry. 'Now, do you need some time back in the corner or in your bedroom again to hopefully compose yourself and behave like a twelve year old or not?'

'No!' Harry said quickly at the options. 'I'm not being sent to the corner again… that's for little kids! I shouldn't have to do that anymore… I'm almost thirteen!'

'Not yet you are not,' Snape responded sharply with a pointed look to Harry. 'And I fail to see what the difference is between twelve and thirteen when it comes to discipline. If you think that once you turn thirteen my rules and consequences do not apply to you any more and that you can negotiate around them then you are sorely mistaken, my boy.'

Harry sniffed and pressed his lips together briefly before turning his eyes back down to his plate.

'I don't think that…'

'Good,' said Snape, handing Harry's fork back. 'I am the adult in this relationship, Harry, which means it is up to me to decide what is appropriate or not, and if I decide that standing in a corner of the room for a while will do you some good then you will do it.'

'But… I'm too old for the corner…' Harry offered again, though a lot more humbly this time.

'Not whilst I am your father you are not,' Snape replied curtly, taking hold of his glass again and bringing it up to his lips. 'Though if you insist that I am being unreasonable then by all means speak with Mrs Higgins tomorrow when she comes to see us,' he added smoothly after taking a sip.

Harry's eyes immediately snapped up at the mention of Mrs Higgins' visit.

'That's tomorrow?'

'Indeed it is,' Snape nodded. 'She's arriving at half past two, which will allow for her to speak with me before your classes finish for the day. Professor Flitwick is filling in for me tomorrow afternoon.'

'Oh, ok,' Harry said rather softly.

Snape furrowed his brow a little as he looked across to Harry and saw that the boy now had a somewhat apprehensive expression on his face.

'What's the matter?'

'Do I… do I have to do anything?' Harry asked slowly after a moment. Snape lowered his glass back to the table.

'There is nothing to be concerned about, Harry,' he stated assuredly a second later. 'She is merely coming as a follow up, as I said earlier. The arrangements are not going to suddenly change. I am, from now on, your permanent guardian… whether you agree with my methods or not,' he added pointedly with a slight pull at the corners of his mouth.

'You're not… you're not gonna tell her about today, are you?' Harry asked worriedly. 'I mean… she wouldn't need to know about me getting in trouble and stuff, would she?'

'No, not specifically,' Snape shook his head in response, 'though I am not going to lie to her either. It is possible she may have questions in that regard, however, I believe that that line of questioning will be more directed to me than to you… to see if I am coping with the challenges of parenting a twelve year old,' Snape added with rather dry intonation.

Harry inhaled deeply, nodding in understanding before Snape suddenly moved his seat back a little and held his arm out towards him.

'Come here.'

Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second, perhaps because only a few hours earlier Snape had uttered those exact same words to him and he had ended up with a smarting behind. It didn't take much more persuasion on Snape's part however, for Harry to move around to his side of the table a moment later, clearly in need of some reassurance.

As Harry neared, Snape turned a little in his seat and pulled Harry closer towards him, holding him at the elbows as he looked directly into Harry's green eyes.

'You really do have your mother's eyes,' Snape noted softly a moment later, bringing a hand up and brushing a few strands of Harry's fringe away before placing the palm of his hand against the side of Harry's face.

'Now, you listen to me…_Nothing_ is going to change from tomorrow's visit. I love you, no matter how exasperating or… disobedient you can be sometimes…' Snape said a few seconds later, leaning in towards Harry a little.

Harry looked down sheepishly at Snape's words, his cheeks flushing a little. 'Nothing you could possibly do is going to change that, do you understand?'

Harry nodded, leaning in against Snape a little more. 'And I think… despite tanning your backside earlier, that you still love me, yes?' Snape continued, pushing Harry back a little so that they were eye to eye again.

'Yes,' Harry said without a trace of hesitation.

'Then that, I'm sure, is all that matters for tomorrow.'

Harry nodded again, his face relaxing at Snape's words as he leaned against the man once more. Snape snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him against his side so that Harry was practically sitting in his lap.

They stayed like that for several moments, Snape's hand tapping the side of Harry's leg absently, until Harry spoke - The brooding tone of his voice, which had been present earlier, now gone.

'What if I blew up your potions store?'

'What?' Snape said at the sudden, odd question. Lifting his head up from where he had been resting his chin on the top of Harry's messy black hair.

'Your potions store,' Harry repeated plainly, 'what if I blew it up… by accident of course. Would you still love me then?'

'Yes,' Snape affirmed, now understanding what Harry was going on about. 'Though you might not like my way of showing it, my boy,' he added pointedly.

'What if… I snuck into your room while you were asleep and dyed your hair blue?' Harry continued, a tone of cheeky bravado beginning to surface again.

'Yes, even then,' Snape sighed resignedly, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

'What about… if I took a photo of you in your pyjamas and stuck it up with a permanent sticking charm in the - '

'Alright, that's enough,' Snape cut in as Harry was starting to get carried away. 'Finish your dinner, quietly, and I may allow you some sort of a dessert… not that you hardly deserve it!' He added sharply though Harry already had a look of delight on his face at the prospect.

* * *

'I thought I told you to get into bed,' Snape noted roughly as he moved into Harry's room at ten past eight expecting to find Harry in bed waiting for him. Instead, he found the boy sitting on the floor of his bedroom playing with Bumble, the cat jumping all over him.

'I'm _ready_ for bed,' Harry answered as if that would appease Snape's less than happy tone.

Snape exhaled sharply before reaching over and pulling the covers of Harry's bed back.

'You… out!' He ordered a second later, clapping his hands in Bumble's direction. The cat stopped in her tracks but the damn thing just sat there blinking up at him as if to say 'make me'.

'Just like a petulant child!' Snape muttered grimly as Harry finally stood up and prompted Bumble towards the door.

'Go on, Bumble, go and get comfy in Dad's armchair… what?' Harry said, turning to face Snape and seeing the grim expression on the man's face.

'Just get in please,' Snape uttered, motioning to Harry's bed.

'I'm not even tired… not even a little bit…' Harry tried, taking a few slow steps towards where Snape was standing by his bedside table and covertly trying to gage the man's reaction.

'Aren't you… well that is a shame isn't it. In!' Snape ordered without missing a beat.

Harry sighed but did as he was told, wriggling his legs down beneath the covers as Snape pulled them back up and over him.

'I bet Draco isn't going to bed early…' Harry spoke carefully, flopping back against his pillow and looking up at Snape closely.

'What Draco is doing or not doing is not your concern, young man,' Snape replied firmly. 'You both got punished and that's the end of it.'

'I want to know,' Harry pressed on, not giving up easily as he'd obviously been thinking it over for quite a while. 'Did you send a letter home… did he get detention for a week scrubbing toilets?'

Snape exhaled with slight displeasure.

'Harry, if you wish to know of Draco's consequences then he has a right to know yours; Isn't that what I have said to you before?'

'Yeah,' Harry answered sheepishly.'

'Then what's it to be, hm?'

'Alright, don't tell me then,' Harry sighed resignedly, the thought of Draco hearing of his time in the corner as well as getting his backside walloped suddenly didn't seem very appealing.

'I didn't think so,' Snape said with a slight smirk to the corners of his mouth.

'I'll just imagine that he got a whole month of having to…Wait!' Harry called out, seeing Snape reach for the lamp next to the bed. 'Can't I at least read for a little bit, _please_?'

Snape straightened up, his hand still hovering near the lamp as he narrowed his eyes slightly in consideration.

'I'll stay in bed, I swear,' Harry added convincingly.

'You have fifteen minutes and that is it and if I hear you playing around in here it'll be lights out immediately and eight o'clock for the rest of the week, understood?' Snape finally conceded.

'Yes,' Harry nodded as Snape strode over to the row of books and Harry pointed to the one he wanted.

'Dad?' He questioned once he had the book in his hand and Snape had moved towards the bedroom door. 'Are you still writing in that book I found?'

Snape stopped and turned on his heel to look back at Harry with a mixed look of both displeasure and caution.

'That is not your concern and you know it, my boy.'

'Yeah, but… I was just wondering if it's writing back to you and… if it's saying horrible stuff to you as well, like it did to me,' Harry added, looking down at the book now balancing on his stomach and running his thumb along the spine.

Snape exhaled heavily and put a hand out to the knob of the bedroom door.

'Whatever happens, Harry, I will handle it… along with Professor Dumbledore.'

'I know…' Harry nodded, thought leaving his response hanging as he continued to look across to Snape carefully.

'Read your book,' Snape noted a moment later, nodding his head towards the book on Harry's stomach. 'Lights out at half past. I'll be checking.'

'Yes, Dad,' Harry murmured softly once Snape had retreated and pulled his bedroom door closed after him.

* * *

'My, it certainly brings back the memories coming here again,' Anna Higgins noted lightly as Snape led the way from Dumbledore's office down to his own office and quarters. 'Hasn't changed one bit… apart from the staffing of course! How long have you been teaching here now, Mr Snape?'

'Almost fourteen years,' Snape answered smoothly as they took the final set of stone steps down to the dungeon corridor.

He opened his office door a moment later and swished his wand through the air, igniting the bracketed lanterns around the walls as Mrs Higgins stepped in through the doorway behind him.

'Oh my,' she said softly, a little taken aback as the light from the candles illuminated the many glass jars and vials stored on the shelves. She brought a hand up to her throat as her eyes moved around the room uncertainly.

'And this is…'

'My office and some supplies needed for potions, of course,' Snape answered, stowing his wand back up his sleeve.

'Yes, of course,' she said after a moment, her usual relaxed and warm manner returning as Snape turned and opened the door leading through to his quarters.

'Oh, this is much better!' She exclaimed as Snape held the door open and ushered her through. She stood on the spot for a moment and looked around the living area of the quarters, the lanterns flickering along the stone walls and Bumble stretched out on the rug.

'Take a seat. May I offer you a drink?' Snape asked as he moved across the room and swept his hand towards the sofa, indicating for her to sit down.

'No thank you, I am fine,' Mrs Higgins shook her head dismissively. 'So, these are your quarters during the school terms and Harry has a room down here as well, from what I gathered from our conversation up in Professor Dumbledore's office?'

'Yes, that door over there,' Snape replied, nodding his head towards Harry's bedroom door as he pulled his black cloak off and set it down on the back of his desk chair before moving over towards the fireplace.

'Please, take a seat,' he offered again to which this time she obliged, moving around to the sofa as Snape stood by his armchair waiting for her to take her seat.

'Well, this is all very – oh my!' She exclaimed, jumping to her feet again in an instant and looking down at the grey sofa to see something glinting between the two grey woven cushioned seats.

'My apologies,' Snape uttered, sweeping over and snatching up the offending item – one of Harry's dragon figurines, which had lodged itself between the seats. 'I am afraid we are still working on keeping tidy.'

Mrs Higgins laughed lightly as she took her seat again and Snape dropped the figurine into his trouser pocket. 'Not to worry, Mr Snape, I have plenty of padding! And I know all to well how far a child's belongings can seem to wander.'

'Well then,' she said, settling back a little and smiling softly, 'how has everything been going since we last met? Harry certainly seemed quiet assured of wanting to be under your guardianship when I came to see you both last year with Professor Dumbledore.'

Snape cleared his throat and smoothed the cuffs of his sleeves down before settling back in his own armchair.

'Quite fine, for the most part,' he intoned, inclining his head a little.

'As I was confident it would be from our initial meeting,' Mrs Higgins smiled warmly again. 'Young Harry and yourself already seemed to have quite a bond with one another when I first came to see you last year. I am sure it has only strengthened since then.'

'I would hope so,' Snape nodded again, crossing his legs over as Bumble came ambling up.

'Ah yes, and I see that Bumble has come to school as well!' She exclaimed, reaching down and running her hand over the top of Bumble's head, Bumble seeming more than happy at the attention.

'Yes, and a bundle of trouble she is too,' Snape noted dryly, though not moving his legs in an attempt to usher Bumble away when she came padding over towards him.

Mrs Higgins laughed again.' Yes well, I'm sure she thinks she owns the place as most cats seem to do. Now, what about Harry's schooling, he is doing well I presume? You are a teacher so I would imagine that education would be an important focus for you in terms of raising him.'

'Of course,' Snape nodded affirmatively. 'I expect him to work hard and achieve. We had a small issue with homework recently but it has been sorted,' Snape continued, though keeping the specifics vague; it did not seem prudent to bring up the full story of the turbulent last few weeks between him and Harry. They had got past that themselves.

'Well, is there any other issues or concerns you have, Mr Snape? It is good that we have some time before Harry returns from his classes to discuss anything you might want to bring up without him being present. As the person that officiated the guardianship I am here to assist with anything you might need…'

Snape looked across to her, his dark eyes narrowing slightly in contemplation as he brought a hand up and leant an elbow down against the armrest of his chair. There was something that, during last night over dinner, had become evident was still an issue and that kept rumbling beneath the surface, every so often bubbling up. It always seemed to surface unexpectedly and Snape, despite now feeling as though he was starting to get his stride in being a parent, was continuously unsure as to whether he was handling it appropriately and how he could stop it being an issue.

'Actually there is,' Snape finally said, looking across to the door leading through to his office briefly, as if he expected Harry to suddenly come bursting through. 'I have guardianship of him,' Snape continued in a low voice. '_Permanent _guardianship, Harry knows this, yet he still seems to hold this… fear that the arrangement may change. Even knowing you were coming caused some apprehension, despite telling him a number of times that it was purely for you to see that everything was well.'

Mrs Higgins smiled slightly at Snape's words and leaned forwards a little, settling her hands in her lap.

'It is not uncommon for children coming from the background that Harry has to continue to question every so often their place in a new family… or home. He lost his parents and then spent the better part of ten years, his _first _ten years, in a home where he wasn't welcome or didn't feel he belonged. There are a lot of fears… and probably scars still present underneath. Just be patient with him, he has only been with you for not even a year as yet… it will take time for him to believe that you are not going anywhere.'

Snape nodded slightly, though his features still portraying a sense of deliberation.

'It is…' he cleared his throat softly before continuing. 'I am unsure that I am dealing with it in the right way.'

'You are,' Mrs Higgins nodded warmly. 'The fact that you brought it up as an issue tells me that. As I said, just be patient and know that it will take time. Just be there for him. Even though you are here at school and he has his friends make sure you spend time with him, just the two of you. I am pleased to see you have given him his own space down here, that speaks volumes,' she nodded towards Harry's bedroom door.

'It is fortuitous that you have brought this particular issue up actually, as I believe there may be something that could soothe Harry's apprehension a little… something that I was planning on speaking to you, well both of you about actually.'

'Oh?' Snape raised an eyebrow cautiously as Mrs Higgins reached for her files.

'You have permanent guardianship, and that is a fairly solid commitment in itself, however, have you considered over the past few months of extending that to legal adoption?'

'Adoption?' Snape repeated, his brow creasing slightly as he straightened in his armchair.

'You have certain rights in regards to Harry now that you are named as his guardian, however, it is able to be contested… not that I can envision that happening anytime in the future but if somebody did come forward they could make a claim and we would have to go through the official process.'

Snape's eyes narrowed darkly. 'You are saying that someone tomorrow could come forward and put my guardianship in question? _That _is not going to happen, Harry is _my child_… He has nobody else…'

'Of course, Mr Snape, but it can, under wizarding law, be contested. Legal adoption is the next step forward and would secure Harry as your son, _permanently_. I brought some documentation with me as I thought you may like to read through it in your own time… that is if you feel you may at some stage move on to this next step.'

Snape sat still for a moment, his eyes fixed to the papers Mrs Higgins now held towards him, before he finally reached forwards and took them from her.

'It is a decision that you and Harry should make together. If you go ahead, Harry becomes legally your son. Do you wish for me to speak with Harry about it while I am here? Explain it a little to him?'

'No,' Snape shook his head after a moment, flicking through the papers he now held. 'I will speak to him about it… once I have read through this.'

'Of course, but do not hesitate to contact me with anything… questions or concerns,' Mrs Higgins stated to which Snape nodded and set the papers down on the floor next to his armchair. 'And of course, if you wish to proceed with the adoption…'

Snape nodded. 'I will contact you. I just wish to speak with Harry before we start discussing anything.'

'Of course,' Mrs Higgins nodded congenially.

'He'll be thirteen soon, yes?' Mrs Higgins continued, as Snape did not speak again for a few moments.

'July,' Snape answered, drumming his fingers down against the armrest. 'A teenager…' he breathed out..

'Don't let that thought intrude too much,' Mrs Higgins smiled openly. 'He may outwardly become more forthright in wanting to be independent and make decisions for himself but inside he still needs you and will want you to be there for him.'

Snape opened his mouth to respond but just as he did so the door through to his office opened and Harry came through. His school bag was swinging from one shoulder, shirt was coming un-tucked at the back and the usual tuft of black hair was sticking up wildly at the top of his head.

Snape grimaced slightly at the boy's rather scruffy appearance yet Mrs Higgins smiled kindly over to him as she turned in her seat on the sofa.

'Oh, here he is. Hello Harry, you remember me I presume?' She asked as Harry set his bag to the floor and then made his way slowly over, his eyes flicking between Mrs Higgins and Snape.

'Yes,' he answered momentarily, seeming to hesitate slightly at the side of the sofa before moving over to Snape's side. Mrs Higgins was sitting in his usual spot so instead he chose to perch himself on the armrest of Snape's chair.

'How are you? You've had a good day at school?' Mrs Higgins continued warmly.

Harry nodded politely as he leaned back a little, propping himself up against Snape's shoulder.

'It was good,' he finally said, feeling some tugging from behind and realising Snape was seeing to tucking his shirt in at the back. If Mrs Higgins wasn't here he probably would have tried to squirm away but, for now, settled on letting Snape do it.

'What happened in my class, did all of the work get done that I left?' Snape questioned as he tucked in the last bit of shirt and then settled his hand on the small on Harry's back.

'I guess so, though Professor Flitwick let us do our own thing for the last fifteen minutes… 'cause we'd worked so well.'

'Hm,' Snape grunted under his breath, seeming slightly put out by that, though he did not press the issue.

'Well, Mrs Higgins is here to see how we are going, as I explained to you…' Snape started before Harry suddenly cut across him.

'We're going good,' he said with no preamble or hesitation. 'You didn't really need to come because everything's fine.'

'Harry,' Snape uttered in his ear with a tone of warning.

'No, I'm sure I didn't, young man, though I must follow procedure… we always make a point of touching base again after six months time,' she explained kindly.

'Oh,' Harry murmured.

'Perhaps I might leave you for a few minutes to speak with Harry,' Snape intoned, making a move to get up.

'No, you don't have to go,' Harry said quickly, pulling at Snape's arm to get him to stay in his seat.

'We have already talked, Harry, whilst you were still in class,' Mrs Higgins noted softly. 'I'd like to have some time to talk to you now…'

'But Dad doesn't need to go,' Harry said emphatically, still holding tight onto the fabric of Snape's sleeve. 'Everything's fine. I don't need to talk to you about anything…'

'Harry,' Snape warned again and Harry looked up at him.

'But it's true!' He stated.

'If Harry is happy for you to stay, Mr Snape, then that is fine. Sometimes it can happen that children find it easier to talk about any issues or worries if they are by themselves…but otherwise there is no reason that you need to leave,' Mrs Higgins explained.

Snape felt another tug on his sleeve at that and finally relented to taking his seat once more.

'I swear I don't have anything to talk to you about,' Harry said again. 'I'm not trying to be rude,' he added quickly, glancing sideways at Snape for a brief moment as if he thought he may be in trouble. 'It's just…'

'Everything is fine,' Mrs Higgins finished for him, smiling lightly as her eyes moved between Harry and Snape. 'Yes, I can see that it is, and I am very happy that things have worked out with the guardianship, for both of you. You are doing a wonderful job, Mr Snape if you don't mind my saying.'

'Hey, what's all those?' Harry suddenly questioned before Snape could acknowledge Mrs Higgins comments. He slipped off the armrest and bent down to inspect the pile of papers at the side of Snape's chair but before his fingertips could reach them Snape had clamped a firm hold on his arm and pulled him back up.

'Some papers Mrs Higgins has asked me to read, nothing more,' Snape said with a clear tone of finality about him. 'Now, is there not something you wish to ask Mrs Higgins whilst she is here?' Snape continued, a slight smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth as Harry's face crinkled with some confusion.

'No,' Harry answered, shaking his head as he now stood beside Snape's chair, the man still with a loosened hold on his arm.

'I believe there was something which happened yesterday that you were rather… disgruntled about,' Snape prompted. 'I told you that you could discuss it with Mrs Higgins when she was here.'

'Oh… that,' Harry suddenly registered, his face flushing a little at realising Snape was hinting about the disagreement that they had had yesterday in regards to him being sent to the corner. 'No, it… it doesn't matter…' he stammered a little.

Honestly did the man actually expect him to bring that up as a topic for discussion!

'Are you sure, Harry?' Mrs Higgins questioned warmly, smiling at him as she leaned forwards a little.

'Yeah… definitely…'

Mrs Higgins cast a look across to Snape before she seemed to acknowledge that Harry did not wish to pursue whatever it was.

'Well, if you change your mind you know where to contact me, yes?'

Harry nodded silently.

'Then, if there is nothing else I suppose I should head off,' she said after a moment, gathering her things together and then standing up. Snape followed suit, sweeping up the papers from the floor as he did so.

'Thank you for coming, I will show you out,' Snape said leading the way towards the door, the papers clutched tightly in his right hand.

'You're most welcome. It's very nice to see everything going so well,' Mrs Higgins nodded before turning to Harry again who was still standing beside Snape's armchair.

'Good bye, Harry, and remember you are most welcome to talk to me about anything, anytime, yes?'

Harry nodded silently before Snape led the way back out to his office and shut the door softly behind him.

* * *

'Will she be checking in on us again?' Harry asked as soon as Snape returned to his office ten minutes later.

'Not for the time being,' Snape answered evenly, moving across the room and putting the papers he had down on the far corner of his desk before turning back to Harry. 'And I dare say that the next time she does she will be more cautious in sitting down anywhere,' he noted dryly with a clearly raised eyebrow that told Harry he was trying to get at something.

'What do you mean?' Harry said slowly as Snape advanced towards him a little and then dug a hand into his trouser pocket and extracted a small dragon figurine.

'Hey, I wondered where that went!' Harry exclaimed, reaching for it but Snape kept it just out of his grasp.

'Where… where was it?' He questioned a second later, seeing as Snape wasn't sharing his enthusiasm.

'Stuck between the sofa cushions,' Snape said a little sternly, still not passing it over. 'Not something one expects to sit on.'

'Mrs Higgins sat on it?' Harry questioned without managing to keep the slight amusement out of his voice which Snape, unsurprisingly, didn't share.

'It is not something to snigger about, young man,' he scolded before finally passing the offending object over. 'They are your things and your responsibility. Put it away where it belongs and then I want you at the dining table doing your homework.'

'I don't have any,' Harry shrugged, turning the dragon figure absently around in his hand.

'I'm sure you have something you should be doing.'

'Nope, nothing!' Harry exclaimed happily again. 'I was gonna go flying once Mrs Higgins left, with Ron and Seamus and Dean… but then I remembered I can't 'cause you have my broom… I guess I could just sit and watch them, but that would be kind of boring.'

'Yes, and being so close to temptation would not serve you well, I fear,' Snape said, looking down at Harry as the boy leaned his elbows down against the back of the sofa.

'Well, I am going to be busy for the next hour or so brewing some base potions in preparation for tomorrow's classes, so you will have to amuse yourself… _appropriately_,' Snape stated.

'Can I come and help you?' Harry asked with sudden enthusiasm, bouncing forwards off the back of the sofa. 'I haven't helped you for ages with potions stuff… not since you started working with Ogin. _Please_?'

Snape eyed him shrewdly for a moment, clearly weighing up whether it would be beneficial or more of a hindrance, so Harry decided to add in a more persuasive argument.

'I'll even cut up all the yucky stuff, if you like?'

Snape smirked openly at Harry's offer, folding his arms across his chest.

'You may live to regret that proposal, my boy, but very well… you may come.'

'Cool! I'll just put my dragon away…'

'Oh, and just to ensure that we are both in understanding,' Snape continued silkily while Harry was in his bedroom putting the figurine where it belonged, 'I presume from the fact that you did not wish to speak with Mrs Higgins over the issue of being sent to the corner that you are therefore going to accept my right to send you there if necessary in the future?'

There was silence and then Harry appeared at his bedroom door again looking rather disconcerted.

'I didn't want to ask her about that, it would be embarrassing… she'd know I'd gotten in trouble then!'

'You are a twelve year old boy, Harry,' Snape said rather sardonically. 'I doubt the fact that you get into trouble would be headline news for her. 'Now, are we in agreement or not?'

Harry sighed rather dramatically before giving a resigned, 'I guess so.'

'Good, now come along, I have a large container of worms waiting that you've so kindly offered to behead for me.'

* * *

Harry curled up on his side as Snape left the room, pulling the door closed behind him but still leaving it open an inch or two, just as Harry liked it. Harry blinked against the now darkened room and pulled his bedcovers tighter around himself, sighing rather contentedly. He couldn't move the smile from his face.

He'd had such a great afternoon and evening, despite the beheading of the worms being a little disgusting. Snape had shown him a couple of new potions he'd never even heard of before – ones that were designated for seventh years doing their Newt levels. Snape had even allowed him to brew an entire cauldron full of his own alongside him, as long as he followed precisely what Snape was doing and let the man take over if necessary.

It had felt so great doing potions stuff together again after everything else that had been going on over the past few months. It finally felt like he had his Dad back again - the one that had been there for him during the summer.

Harry had even managed to coerce him, after dinner, to play a game of Boggle (the only game which Snape seemed to deem appropriately educational enough). They'd sat for an hour or so, Snape in his armchair and Harry cross-legged on the floor with the coffee table between them, taking it in turns to shuffle the letters in the cube.

Snape had simply flicked his wand at them causing them to do a random kind of shuffle but Harry delighted in rattling the lettered dice around in the container by hand, as if he had a certain amount of control over how the letters would fall if he rattled it a certain way or for long enough. Snape, however, put a stop to it on Harry's fourth turn – the extended ear-splitting rattle (which Harry prolonged for more time than was necessary) was more than enough to make even a banshee wince in discomfort.

Snape of course had come out victorious in the end but to Harry that hadn't mattered in the slightest. Just doing things together again, like it had been back during the summer and when school had first started, had been more than enough to make him happy.

Harry closed his eyes against the darkness of the room, only a low glow of light now filtering in from the living area. He burrowed his face further into his pillow, taking a deep intake of breath as sleep began to take over… only to be disturbed a moment later by his door being swung open and Snape casting his bedroom back into light again.

'Wha's matter?' Harry questioned, blinking against the light to see Snape stepping into his room with a rather furious look now on his face.

'Have you been in my desk drawer after I told you _explicitly_ not to?' Snape interrogated as Harry dug his elbows down against his mattress in an effort to sit up a little.

'No,' Harry said hesitantly, a little dazed by the suddenness of it all.

'Then I suppose you have no idea where that book has gone?'

'The black book… I haven't touched it. I wouldn't…' Harry said quickly, starting to register what was going on.

'It has disappeared from my drawer, Harry…'

'I don't know anything!'

'Well, between last night and now it has vanished…'

'Someone must have come in and taken it,' Harry answered quickly to which Snape's brow furrowed even further.

'Nobody has been in our quarters apart from you and I, young man, so I suggest you tell me what you know before I lose my patience!'

'Nothing! I swear!'

Snape exhaled angrily before striding across Harry's room towards his drawers.

'What are you doing?' Harry questioned as Snape pulled his top drawer open to take look inside. 'I don't know where it is, I didn't - '

But Harry abruptly stopped, a lump rising in his throat, as Snape moved onto the second drawer and a moment later straightened up, his knuckles white as he clenched what was clearly the book in question.

'I… I didn't…' Harry stammered, half in shock and half in an effort to defend himself.

'Don't you _dare_ lie to me!' Snape bellowed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

'I'm not, I swear!' Harry tried again but it didn't seem to be of any use. Snape's fury was clearly evident. In a second he was at Harry's bedside and in one swift motion pulled the bedcovers back and gave a stinging slap to the side of Harry's leg.

'Ow!'

'This was not to be in your possession for a very good reason, and now I find it in your drawer, of all places!' Snape said harshly, brandishing the black bound book in his hand.

'I didn't put it there,' Harry said, rubbing the stinging spot at the side of his leg. 'I swear, Dad!'

Snape growled under his breath before he roughly pulled the covers back up over Harry again.

'Nobody else has access to these quarters, Harry. Now you think about that and be ready to give me an answer tomorrow, _truthfully!_'

'I didn't…' Harry tried again, his voice shaking a little, but Snape cut him off.

'Enough! We will speak about this tomorrow…'

'But Dad…'

'No!' Snape growled, pointing an admonishing finger at him. 'I am far too angry right now to deal with this. We will talk about it tomorrow and that is final.'

And with that last reprimanding statement Snape cast the room back into darkness and pulled Harry's bedroom door closed firmly behind him as he left.

TBC….

* * *

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the delayed update, especially after the cliffhanger I left you with! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway… and yes, another cliffhanger for you, sorry! It just seems to be the way my chapters are working out lately for some reason. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all your continued reviews, I just can't reply to all of you these days but I really appreciate them all!**

**Take care**


	24. Like Mother Like Son

**Hi everyone! I'm so happy that I managed to get this out before Christmas.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter as I really enjoyed writing this one :)**

**Thankyou for all your reviews not only for the last chapter but over this whole year for this story - and for sticking with it! :). I really appreciate them all even though I don't get to reply to you all!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Chapter 24**

**Like Mother Like Son**

Snape stood outside Harry's bedroom door after closing it with some force, his hand still griping onto the handle whilst flexing the other at his side. He grimaced slightly at the prickling sting in his hand from the sharp slap he had given to the side of Harry's leg, feeling an immediate sense of ill feeling, not towards Harry but towards himself.

He swore vehemently as he finally let go of the bedroom door handle and strode across to his desk, flinging the black diary down onto it and scattering several piles of student essays in the process.

Leaning forwards and putting his hands down on the desk he exhaled slowly, feeling the still present tightness in his jaw before drawing the chair back and sinking down into it. He just couldn't have believed it possible to have opened Harry's drawer and find that diary, just sitting there as plain as day, on top of a pile of socks. After everything that had happened…after everything that they had spoken about…

But then the boy's face had been just as shocked when he had produced the diary from that drawer. In that moment, of heated anger and disbelief, Snape had not really registered Harry's expression – or perhaps had but dismissed it as the look of a guilty child. But now, away from that moment of intense fury, he began to doubt his immediate response. He had reacted so swiftly, even with Harry repeated cries of 'I didn't'.

With a small shake of his head he leaned back in his chair, glowering down at the mess of essays and the black diary in the center of it all… looking innocently inanimate. _Was _it possible that Harry had no idea the diary was in there? Was it reasonable to think that someone or something had infiltrated their quarters without his knowledge?

Snape looked up and began to trace his index finger around the outline of his mouth in thought, lines of tension making tracks along his forehead. Harry rarely lied, and when he did it was fairly obvious, to Snape at least, that he was hiding something. The boy was easier to read than a first grade textbook in that regard and when pushed, the child usually spilled all within a few seconds flat with a well-placed stern look on his part.

But, had that been the case just now? Had Harry given that look of wide-eyed, innocence about him that Snape could always pick up on? The expression that meant the boy was trying hard to hide something from him?

Snape cursed again and pressed his fingertips to his forehead as that question lingered within him as well as the gnawing dissatisfaction at himself.

* * *

In the darkness of his bedroom Harry lay on his stomach, one leg out of the covers and a foot dangling over the side of the bed as he gave a muffled sniff into his pillow. He brought a hand up to wipe across his running nose, leaving a trail across the back of his hand of a mixture of salty tears and snot.

He hadn't done anything with the diary. He hadn't touched Snape's drawer! He wouldn't have done that and even if he had… why would he have left it in his sock drawer in order to be found out? It just didn't make sense!

He thumped the heel of his foot against the side of the mattress as fresh tears sprang up in his eyes. Worse than the shock of having that diary suddenly in his drawer was the fact that Snape had immediately reprimanded him over it, without even listening to him. That hurt worse than any smack Snape could give him.

He hated Snape being disappointed in him. Hated seeing that mixed look of ire and frustration on the man's face, but even more so now with the fact that he hadn't earned it.

Harry's breath hitched a little as he tried to take some control over the still running tears that were soaking into his pillow, he was twelve after all, not a baby! But he couldn't. All he kept seeing was Snape's furious face as he brandished that black diary in his hand.

The man wasn't going to believe him. How could he? Snape was right; there was no way someone would be able to come into his quarters without him knowing about it. Harry lost all sense of trying to curb his crying at that thought and finally let it take over him.

He wasn't sure how long it was that he lay there for; it could have only been a few minutes or an hour, until he heard something that made him hold his breath for a second and then turn his head to the side.

Squinting against the blackness of his room, the only light being a thin strip coming from beneath his door where Snape was obviously still up, it was hard to make out anything and in a second he began to suspect that he had imagined it until suddenly he heard it again, far more clearly this time.

'Oh, Harry Potter, sir…' a small, squeaky voice came from the foot of his bed. Harry immediately flipped over onto his back, grabbing his wand as he did so and casting his room into light.

'Dobby!' He exclaimed, his voice cracking a little as he immediately saw the little elf timidly standing at the foot of his bed, his orb like eyes glinting from the light of the lamp that Harry had ignited. The elf looked slightly tortured as he stood there, ringing his hands and pulling at his bat like ears.

'What… what are you doing here?' Harry asked, wiping his nose again and then wiping the back of his hand off on his pyjama bottoms as he scrambled to sit up.

'Dobby is sorry, sir. Dobby does not like to see Master Potter upset…'

'What? You…you came to see me, 'cause I'm upset?' Harry questioned in barely more than a whisper. 'I don't understand…'

'Ohhh,' Dobby wailed rather loudly, pulling at his ears again in distress. 'Dobby cannot stand Harry Potter crying, sir… such an awful, awful sound to Dobby's ears.'

Dobby heaved in a breath and took a few steps up along the side of Harry's bed, his long, thin spidery fingers grasping at the discarded bedcovers as he went.

'Dobby couldn't leave Master Potter upset…'

Harry surveyed the small elf before him, still sniffing slightly, his wand still held tightly in his hand.

'I'm in trouble… for something I didn't even do,' Harry vented a moment later, feeling a sense of satisfaction at voicing his frustration.

'Dobby knows this, sir, and Dobby is most aggrieved, sir. But Professor Snape only wants to keep Harry Potter safe - '

'He didn't even listen to me!'

Dobby clenched his hands together suddenly, wringing them in distress as he glanced towards Harry's bedroom door.

'Master Potter must do what Professor Snape tells him,' Dobby stated before pulling so hard on his ears it made Harry wince. 'Oh, Dobby feels most aggrieved he had to do this, sir! Most aggrieved… but it is for the best, sir, for Harry Potter's safety.'

'Had… had to do this?' Harry murmured softly.

'Dobby tried before, sir…but Harry Potter wouldn't listen to Dobby,' the elf continued after a moment. 'Dobby warned him of terrible things being plotted and planned. But Harry Potter wouldn't listen … so Dobby has to do what he must to see that Harry Potter is safe!'

Harry's brow furrowed, his red-rimmed and slightly puffy eyes narrowing as he tried to make sense of one, having Dobby back in his bedroom again, and two, exactly _what_ the elf was saying to him.

'Dobby has to do what he must…' Harry repeated in a constricted tone of voice.

'Ohhh,' the elf wailed again, throwing his head down against the mattress and burrowing his face down in to Harry's bedclothes. 'Dobby has to get Harry Potter away from Hogwarts before it is too late! Dobby had to do something… even if it makes things bad for Harry Potter, sir.'

'Before what's too late? I don't understand… make things bad for me? What did you do…' Harry said but trailed off when it hit him.

'It was you… you put that diary in my drawer, didn't you!' Harry demanded, grabbing hold of Dobby's arm and making the elf squeak. 'You're the only one that could have got in here!'

'Dobby _had to_, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby has to get Harry Potter away from Hogwarts.'

'Why? How would putting that diary thing back in my drawer and getting me into trouble get me away from Hogwarts?' Harry demanded. 'My Dad thinks I took it back and now I'm in real trouble 'cause of it!'

'Yes sir,' Dobby nodded slightly, 'that's what Dobby thought, sir… Dobby sees how Professor Snape loves Harry Potter,' Dobby said, trembling a little. 'Dobby thought… if Professor Snape believed Harry Potter was still in real danger he may take Harry Potter home…to keep him safe.'

'Oh please don't be angry at Dobby, Dobby only wanted what was best for Harry Potter,' Dobby wailed, his eyes wide and rather frantic looking as Harry still held onto his thin, stick-like arm. 'Dobby goes against his family to keep Harry Potter safe…' Dobby wailed as he clawed at the bedclothes, looking thoroughly distraught.

'I'm telling Dad,' Harry stated determinedly a second later, letting go of Dobby's arm in an instant and getting to his feet.

'NO!' Dobby cried out pleadingly, his eyes now so wide with panic as he gripped onto Harry's pyjamas in an effort to hold him back. 'Master Potter must not… Professor Snape must not know, he must believe it was Harry Potter, he must take Harry Potter home!'

Harry faltered for a fraction of a second on what Dobby had said, but instantly realised he'd been here before. He had kept Dobby's first visit to himself back before school had started, and he shouldn't have. He should have told Snape right then and there and things may have been different… he wasn't going to make that mistake again. He had to trust Snape.

He took a step further towards the door just as Dobby raised a hand ready to dissaparate, but both of them were too late as the bedroom door flew open in that instant.

'_What_ is all this noise - You!' Snape spat harshly as his dark eyes swept the room and fell on Dobby. 'Don't even think about it, elf,' he growled as Dobby squeaked and made a move to disapparate again. Snape, however, whipped his wand through the air and Harry watched rather dazedly as Dobby was suddenly immobilized.

'What the _devil _is going on in here?' Snape demanded fiercely a moment later, turning his eyes to Harry who was standing by his bed, a leg of his pyjama pants scrunched up to his knee.

'Dobby's here…' Harry responded rather weakly now that Snape was standing over him imposingly.

'I can see that,' Snape uttered grimly as the elf now lay on Harry's bedroom floor, his eyes wide with panic.

Snape took a step closer to Harry, looking down at the boy, his expression now one of guarded concern.

'I didn't do it, Dad, I swear!' Harry tried, grasping hold of the fabric of Snape's sleeve, desperate to clear his name and have Snape believe in him.

'Quiet,' Snape uttered, stopping Harry's desperate attempts. Harry looked completely crestfallen at the order, blinking fiercely, until Snape cast a hand out and propped Harry's chin up, looking down and surveying the boy – his eyes red-rimmed and puffy and cheeks flushed.

'Go out to the living room,' he instructed a moment later, his voice back to being low and controlled as he said it, letting his hand drop away from Harry's chin and pushing the boy towards the door. 'Put your dressing gown on and sit on the sofa,' he added, nodding towards Harry's dressing gown on the back of his door.

Harry looked back at him with clear bewilderment before taking Snape's silent prompting and exiting his bedroom, taking his dressing gown with him.

* * *

Harry shifted his legs a little as he sat on Snape's knee, the man's arm wrapped around his waist from behind. He leaned back against Snape, the man not stopping him despite a pointy elbow digging into his side a little.

Both of them had their eyes fixed across to the sofa where Dobby was sitting, his orb-like eyes still wide and timid as his thin little legs hung over the edge of the sofa.

'You were responsible for planting that diary back into Harry's possession?' Snape questioned firmly a moment later, his dark eyes piercing.

Dobby's ears sagged and he clenched his spidery long fingers together.

'Oh, 'tis true, sir. Master Harry Potter is truthful, sir!' He wailed a moment later, leaning forwards and burying his face into his hands. 'Dobby only wants to keep Harry Potter safe, sir!'

Harry felt Snape's eyes move down to him for a brief moment but he didn't look up to meet the man's gaze, fixing his attention instead to the buttons on the front of the man's shirt. He finally felt a sense of relief that Snape knew he had been truthful. That he hadn't disobeyed him at all.

'Explain!' Snape ordered sharply a second later, to which Harry thought for a moment was directed at him but when he looked up he found Snape's eyes back on Dobby again, narrowed and ominous.

Despite Dobby getting him into severe trouble earlier that evening Harry suddenly felt a pang of sympathy towards the little elf, who now sat before them looking so small and practically terrified as Snape's eyes continued to bore into him. Harry himself had been the target of that tone of voice and that stern expression many a time and so he could not help the growing empathy towards Dobby now face to face with Snape.

Dobby did not respond immediately, he merely wailed softly again and rung his hands furiously in his lap before he began to mumble to himself.

'Oh Dobby will be in trouble… if Dobby's family finds out, Dobby will have to punish himself most severely…'

'Harry has already been punished for something that he obviously _did not do_,' Snape spat harshly across to the elf. 'Now speak!'

Dobby looked up, his bottom lip trembling slightly and his eyes glistening in the light of the lamps.

'It's okay, Dobby,' Harry suddenly voice, leaning forwards a little from his position on Snape's knee. 'Just tell Dad what you told me - '

'Do I look like I need help, young man?' Snape cut in, pulling at the belt of Harry's dressing gown from the back to get the boy's attention.

Harry looked back at him momentarily before shaking his head slightly in resignation and leaning back against the man's shoulder.

'You came here and put that diary in Harry's possession again for a specific reason,' Snape continued after a moment. 'Explain to me why.'

There was a palpable silence for a brief second as Dobby continued to clench his hands together before he finally seemed to steel himself and met Snape's eyes.

'Dobby had tried other things before. T'was the only thing Dobby could think left to do, sir… Dobby must protect, Harry Potter, sir. '

'Protect?' Snape repeated curtly.

'Yes sir. Things are still being plotted and planned, sir… terrible things Dobby has heard!' Dobby squeaked. 'Dobby was keeping an eye on Harry Potter, sir, and saw that you also want to keep Harry Potter safe…'

'Of course I want to keep him safe!' Snape growled, tightening his grip around Harry's waist. 'And I hardly think that putting _this,_' Snape said, shaking the diary roughly for a second before letting it drop down to the floor by his feet, 'in his possession again is doing that!'

'You know of the peculiar… properties of this particular item?' Snape questioned rather coldly again as Dobby seemed to shrink even further into the sofa.

'Dobby does know some, sir… but Dobby saw it as the only way…'

'Only way to _what_ exactly, elf?' Snape hissed fiercely.

'For you to take me home,' Harry piped up again suddenly, turning around on Snape's knee a little as Dobby faltered under Snape's unwavering glare. 'Dobby thought that if you found I had the diary again you would think that I was getting involved or curious again… and that you wouldn't want that so you'd take me away from it all. Isn't… isn't that right, Dobby?'

'Is that the truth?' Snape ordered a second later, his gaze still unchanged from Dobby's direction.

'Tis, sir. Harry Potter is a good boy, sir,' Dobby said momentarily, clearly trembling.

Snape took a deep breath in and Harry felt him tighten his hold around his waist for a second before he spoke again.

'You said you had tried other things… I presume to get Harry away from Hogwarts?' Snape pressed darkly. 'What other things are we talking about exactly?'

Dobby's bat-like ears drooped once more as he pulled at the hem of the filthy pillowcase that he wore.

'Oh, Dobby tried different things, sir…' Dobby squeaked after a moment though with no real answer to Snape's question.

'Like what?' Snape pressed in an icy tone that even Harry shivered a little at.

'Well… Dobby thought… if Harry Potter could not get to Hogwarts in September, he would be safe…' Dobby relented weakly.

Snape's brow wrinkled slightly, his lip curling up again at Dobby's explanation, just as Harry sat forwards once again.

'The barrier!' He cried with some vindication. 'You closed the barrier through to platform 9 and 3/4, didn't you!'

Dobby wrung his hands together in his lap as he looked up at Snape's dark eyes again.

'Dobby only wanted to keep Master Potter safe - '

'_What else_?' Snape barked, cutting across Dobby's squeaky voice, his fierce tone unrelenting. Dobby whimpered again but managed to answer.

'The bludger, sir… Dobby felt most aggrieved that Master Potter was injured…'

'That was you?' Harry asked, subconsciously rubbing a hand over his previously broken then bone-less arm. 'You charmed that bludger to whack into me?'

'T'was Dobby, sir,' Dobby nodded meekly. 'Dobby had good intention, Master Severus, sir!'

'Good intentions that lead to him being confined to the infirmary,' Snape snapped. 'You could have damn well killed him with your _good intentions_!'

At Snape's final criticism Dobby seemed to visibly crumble. His head went into his hands and his body began to shake uncontrollably as he dissolved into a fit of tears.

'Oh, Dobby didn't want that, sir! Dobby would never want that!'

As tears wracked the little elf's body Harry couldn't help the pang of empathy wash over him again at the sight. After all, despite the elf's dubious plans and interference, he had done it with a good heart…

'It's ok, my arms all better… and we got to Hogwarts eventually…' Harry tried to appease the disheartened elf through his wailing, though Snape looked less accommodating.

'You are to desist with this interference, do you understand?' Snape shot decisively a moment later as Dobby slowly began to reemerge from behind his hands. 'Harry's safety falls to me not to a meddling house elf… no matter how _noble_ the intentions!' Snape continued. 'Am I making myself abundantly clear?' He added, leaning forwards a little and pinning Dobby with an even more ominous glare.

'Y… Yes, Master Severus, sir,' Dobby stammered, his spidery hands ascending to clutch at his ears again.

'And desist with that title. I am not your Master… and neither is Harry for that matter. You will not address him as such.'

'Of… of course… Sir,' Dobby squeaked, looking back at Snape now with eyes full of fear. 'Is Dobby's family going to be told of Dobby's… disloyalty, sir?' Dobby stammered. 'Dobby must already punish himself sir… for such disloyalty…'

'No!' Harry cried suddenly. 'You did nothing wrong! You were only trying to look after me…'

'Harry,' Snape stated his tone lowered but still firm.

'Why are your family so mean to you? Who are they anyway… they shouldn't treat you so badly!' Harry affirmed, apparently not hearing Snape's voice in his ear.

'That's enough,' Snape ordered again more sternly, making Harry turn to look at him.

'What? It's true!' Harry responded, his face firmly set with fortitude. 'You're not going to tell them anyway, are you?' Harry added. 'You wouldn't do that… not if Dobby would get into trouble for coming here…'

Snape didn't respond for a moment, looking down at Harry instead with an unreadable expression on his face.

'Dad!' Harry asserted, jumping off from Snape's knee. 'You're not! You can't… I won't let you!' He added fiercely, his eyes now showing a burning determination.

'Enough! You, young man, do not tell me what I can and cannot do,' Snape scolded with an index finger pointed towards Harry's chest.

'But Dobby was only trying to help - '

'Stop!' Snape commanded, reaching out and pressing his index finger against Harry's mouth. 'Stop running your mouth and reacting so impulsively.'

Harry stilled at Snape's side, his eyes still firmly set with determination but seeming to rein his vocals in as Snape dropped his hand back down a moment later, taking a deep breath in.

'I have no intention of informing… the family you serve… of your treason against them,' Snape uttered stiffly a moment later, being careful of his wording whilst Harry was present. For the boy to find out that Dobby was in the service of the Malfoy's was not going to be beneficial for anyone.

Dobby's eyes immediately widened and he jumped down from his perch on the sofa and immediately bowed humbly before Snape.

'Dobby is most grateful, Sir… If Dobby can do anything for Mast – for Professor Snape in return, Dobby would be most obliged.'

'Of which I am holding you to,' Snape nodded curtly before turning his attention to Harry. 'For the moment however, I believe bed is waiting for a certain young man.'

'What?' Harry blinked back at him.

'You have school tomorrow,' Snape said without pause. 'The _excitement_ of the evening is over. Go back to bed, I will come in once Dobby and I have finished our discussions.'

Harry looked immediately crestfallen at this sudden turn of events.

'But…'

'Yes?' Snape prompted when Harry did not continue.

The boy looked across to Dobby and then back to Snape again, clearly considering his options and whether he should push on.

'Your part in this is over, Harry,' Snape noted. 'The issue of the diary being in your drawer has been resolved. You have school tomorrow, there's no more discussion to be had – bed now.'

Harry curled his toes up against the fringe of the rug for a moment, pulling at the bottom of his pyjama top before he tried one last ditch effort.

'Can't I just have a drink first… I'm kind of thirsty…'

'You have water in your room,' Snape answered curtly. 'To bed! It's far too late and I am not having you wandering through your classes tomorrow half asleep.'

'I wouldn't be. It's not that late and - ' but Harry's negotiating was cut short when Dobby suddenly reached forwards and clutched Harry at the wrist, tugging at him in the direction of his bedroom door.

'Professor Snape is right to send Harry Potter to bed,' Dobby said, looking far more cheerful now that Snape had acquiesced to not informing his family of his dealings with them. 'Professor Snape does what is best for Harry Potter,' Dobby added, tugging again at Harry's wrist. 'Come along, Harry Potter, sir.'

'Dobby!' Harry said with a rather scandalized look at being sent on to bed by a house elf, as well as the fact that Snape was now doing little to hide the rather amused smirk plastered on his face at the scene.

'You're just trying to… trying to show off to Dad!' Harry said huffily, managing to break free from Dobby's grip.

'Dobby would never, Harry Potter!' Dobby exclaimed.

'Then why are you taking his side then?' Harry demanded, crossing his arms away from Dobby's reach.

'Because I'm in charge and I'm telling you to go to bed,' Snape answered decisively from his armchair where he was now leveling Harry with a firm look.

Harry stalled for a second longer, his green eyes flicking between Dobby and Snape before he finally conceded defeat from the look Snape was sending him.

'Alright, alright… I'm going,' he sighed heavily, turning on his heel and stomping rather dramatically towards his bedroom.

'I will be in soon to check on you… and make sure you're actually _in_ bed, Harry,' Snape noted pointedly. 'And close your door behind you.'

'Good night, Harry Potter, sir,' Dobby called out.

'Yeah… night,' Harry responded before pushing his door closed.

'All the way, Harry,' Snape intoned smoothly a second later without even needing to look towards Harry's bedroom door. A second later there was another soft sigh and then a click as the bedroom door finally closed.

* * *

'Sit,' Snape ordered to Dobby as soon as Harry's bedroom door was closed and Snape had cast an immediate silencing charm due to Harry's past knack of eavesdropping.

'Dobby should be getting back to his family, Sir…' Dobby said squeakily, lingering where he stood and pulling the knotted sleeve of his pillowcase back up on his bony shoulder. 'If they notice Dobby is missing for too long…'

'This will merely take a minute, nothing more,' Snape said in a low voice, leaning back in his armchair. 'Sit,' he intoned again with more force.

Dobby hesitated for a moment longer but then hopped back over towards the sofa.

'Dobby is most honored to be offered a seat in Professor Snape's home, sir. Dobby is certainly most - '

'Yes yes, stop the infernal rambling,' Snape snapped as Dobby hopped back up on the sofa.

'Dobby is most sorry, sir… indeed Dobby is most grateful that Professor Snape has agreed to not inform Dobby's family of his…'

'Disloyalty?' Snape murmured darkly, his eyes narrowed. 'Yes, it is most unusual for a house elf to do so against the family that he serves. Perhaps you could explain that to me.'

Dobby looked immediately distressed by this request, slouching forwards and reaching for his ears again, but just as Snape was about to prompt his compliance more forcefully he spoke.

'Dobby heard the most dreadful things, sir, and Dobby knows of Harry Potter's greatness in defeating He Who Shall Not Be Named. Harry Potter must be kept safe, sir…'

'Harry is just a boy,' Snape answered swiftly, curling his fingers over the edge of the armrest. 'However,' he continued after a considerable and rather uncomfortable pause, 'you are correct in wishing to keep him safe. I myself strive to do the same.'

'Yes, sir… of course Professor Snape would, sir…' Dobby squeaked. 'Dobby has seen how much Professor Snape cares for Harry Potter, sir.'

'And from that declaration I presume that you have been hanging around far more often than the couple of times Harry and I are now aware of?'

Dobby looked down to his lap uncomfortably, the light from the fire glinting in his large eyes.

'I wish for that to continue, on a far more candid basis, of course,' Snape uttered when Dobby did not immediately respond.

'Sir?' Dobby squeaked, looking up suddenly to Snape's dark, unwavering eyes.

Snape sighed heavily. 'I wish for you to keep me informed from now on of anything you may over hear… anything you believe puts Harry… and the rest of Hogwarts for that matter… in danger. You are able to do this, yes?'

'Dobby… Dobby would be most obliged sir! Dobby is most committed to keeping Harry Potter safe!'

'Good,' Snape nodded, 'and in return I will refrain from informing your family of such things.'

'Dobby is most grateful, sir, as Professor Snape is a family acquaintance of the Malfoy's…'

'An old acquaintance,' Snape said rather dryly. 'Tell me, Dobby, is Lucius Malfoy aware of my guardianship of Harry these days?'

'Yes, Professor Snape, Master Draco came back with the news most early on.'

'And Lucius' reaction was one of…?

'Dobby's Master is most perplexed, sir. Dobby's Master suspects Professor Snape must have 'ulterior motives',' Dobby related seriously.

'Hmm, as he would,' Snape affirmed, more to himself than to Dobby as he brought a hand up and traced around the outline of his mouth.

'As for this diary, you are aware of what it is… where it came from… what purpose it serves?'

'Some what, sir, Dobby can only retell that of which he has overheard, sir…'

'Of which I assure you I am all ears, elf.'

'Oh…Dobby cannot now, Professor Snape, sir,' Dobby asserted, wringing his hands again and glancing up towards the clock on the mantle of the fireplace with some apprehension. 'Dobby must get home to his family, sir.'

Snape furrowed his brow at this, causing Dobby to shrink back a little but not be deterred.

'Dobby will return tomorrow, sir, when Dobby is able.'

'Then I will hold you to that,' Snape finally nodded seriously, crossing his legs and now rapping his fingers down against the edge of the armrest. 'See that you do not… disappoint me.'

'No, Professor Snape, Dobby will not… Dobby will come as promised!'

And with that Dobby suddenly vanished before his eyes, leaving Snape pondering the rather mysterious turn of events that evening.

* * *

'I thought you would be asleep by now,' Snape noted as he entered Harry's bedroom quietly only to find the boy wide-awake still, albeit snuggled beneath his covers.

'How could I?' Harry immediately asserted rather indignantly, pushing the covers down away from his face. 'You and Dobby out there… talking about stuff… without me!'

'Oh, my deepest apologies for sending a twelve year old to bed at gone eleven o'clock and depriving him of such a thing!' Snape intoned silkily, moving across the room to stand over Harry's bed. 'Hold still, I wish to freeze this moment of yours so that everyone may see what a full on pout you are capable of,' Snape added, drawing his wand out and pointing it to Harry.

'You wouldn't! I know you wouldn't!' Harry said immediately though eyeing Snape warily as the man held his wand loosely in his hand before stowing it back up his sleeve.

'Yes, perhaps you are right… maybe a photo of it will suffice for you to look back on when you are of age.'

Harry scowled rather darkly at that but after a moment swept his eyes past Snape towards his bedroom door.

'Is… is Dobby ok? He didn't mean for anything bad to happen… you know… with putting that diary thing back in my drawer.'

'He has returned to the family he serves, we will speak further tomorrow on what he has over heard these past few months. I dare say it may be of importance in light of everything that has been happening.'

Harry looked down at his bedcovers at that, his expression portraying one of intense thought.

'But… is he going to be ok, coming back I mean? When he came to see me the first time, back before school started, he was saying how he wasn't supposed to and that he would have to punish himself for going against his family. He won't do that, will he?'

'Perhaps,' Snape said honestly a moment later.

'But why? You have to tell him not to!'

'I can't do that, Harry,' Snape said, shaking his head. 'House elves are bound to the families they serve… expected to be loyal to only them…'

'It's sick! And the family he serves must be awful to let him do that!' Harry declared, crossing his arms across his chest.

There was a moment of silence between them, Harry's agitated breathing the only sound in the room until, unexpectedly, Snape hitched his trousers up and took a seat on the edge of Harry's bed, looking down at the boy through the dim light of the room.

'You remind me of your mother more and more,' he said in a low voice, reaching a hand out and brushing the stray strands of hair out of Harry's eyes. 'She would have been equally outraged at such a thing.'

Harry pressed his lips together and looked up at Snape but did not say anything more, leaving Snape to continue on with something that was still lingering inside of him, gnawing away at him.

'Harry, I apologise for earlier. I should not have been so quick to… accuse you,' Snape finally said.

Harry sniffed softly as Snape took his hand away from Harry's forehead, his dark eyes unwavering from Harry's now. 'I should have listened to you and not reacted so harshly.'

'It's ok,' Harry responded after a moment, 'you were just trying to look out for me. You should have known I wouldn't have done that though… I wouldn't lie to you like that, I swear, Dad.'

'Yes, I know,' Snape nodded. 'I realised that as soon as I left your room actually… that it just didn't seem possible that you would disobey me like that... and then lie about it. I had a feeling that something wasn't adding up. Besides, I can usually spot when you are lying to me from a mile away, can I not?' Snape added pointedly, a small pull at the corners of his mouth.

Harry shrugged slightly, his expression now relaxed as he looked up at Snape's darkened silhouette on the edge of his bed, and then, suddenly, he sat up and wrapped his arms around the man's neck tightly.

'So… you did _really_ know that it wasn't me,' Harry muttered into Snape's shoulder as the man patted him on the back. 'You were just like… shocked, weren't you?' He added thoughtfully.

'You could say that,' Snape responded a little grimly. 'To find that diary back in your possession was not was I was hoping to see, that is for sure.' He pulled Harry's arms from around his neck then and pulled the boy back so that they were face to face.

'I reacted too quickly, but my reaction was only because I do not want to see anything happen to you, do you understand?'

'I know,' Harry nodded earnestly, resting his hands down on either side of the mattress.

'I heard you swear,' he added lightly a moment later, his eyes now holding an element of amusement in them.

'Did you now,' Snape intoned in a low voice.

'Yeah… it was a pretty bad one too,' Harry added in mock seriousness.

'Yes… one that I hope will not be repeated,' Snape remarked, eyeing Harry firmly.

There was a small silence between them before Harry pressed on, his recent huffy mood over being sent to bed earlier completely vanished now.

'You know, that smack you gave me really hurt… I think I should get something to make up for it.'

Snape looked down at him, his trademark eyebrow rising instantly.

'You do, do you?' He said, looking down his long nose and surveying Harry carefully.

'Yeah of course! It's not really fair that I got a smack for something that I didn't' do…'

Snape inhaled through his nose deeply, his eyes slightly narrowed before he drawled in a low voice.

'And what exactly did you have in mind as this compensation, hm?'

'Oh,' Harry stated, a little taken aback at Snape's response. He had not expected the man to go along with his rather impromptu suggestion so freely. 'Uh…'

Snape shook his head slightly, a pull at the corners of his mouth again before he stood up and tugged Harry's bedcovers back up, prompting the boy to snuggled back down underneath them again.

'Go to sleep,' Snape ordered firmly. 'You will not be a happy boy if I find you daydreaming in my class tomorrow.'

'Ok,' Harry sighed, rolling over onto his side and taking a deep breath in, 'but I'm going to think and come up with something!' He added adamantly as Snape's silhouette moved back across the room to the door.

* * *

Harry got up for classes the next morning feeling decidedly sleepy. Indeed, despite Snape's best efforts the night before, it had been well past midnight before Harry had finally fallen asleep and he was now feeling the effects of it rather badly. Not wishing to let on to Snape and get a pointed comment back about it, of course, Harry went through breakfast struggling not to yawn, though with Snape's hawk like eyes his cover was blown fairly quickly.

'You see now why I send you to bed at an appropriate hour?' Snape remarked astutely as Harry finally succumbed to slumping a little over his bowl of cereal and honey. 'I just hope that you do not have regular late nights when you are up at Gryffindor tower, as it is obvious you cannot handle it.'

'I don't go to bed that late when I'm up in my dorm – not as late as last night anyway,' Harry answered.

'Hm, I'm glad to hear it, though I've often told Professor McGonagall that she should see fit to do a 'bed check' on her house as I do.'

'I didn't know you did that,' Harry stated, sitting up a little straighter and looking slightly surprised.

'No, well you wouldn't, would you, seeing that you are not in Slytherin and when you are down here for the night you are in bed at a respectable hour.'

'So… what do you do? Go in and tuck everyone in?' Harry questioned after a second, snorting a little at the mental image of such a thing as he brought another spoonful of his cereal up to his mouth. Snape, however, did not seem to be in the mood for joking around that morning, He glared at Harry over the top of his morning cup of tea before responding rather dourly.

'Ten thirty is when every Slytherin is expected to be in bed, nine thirty for first and second years, and believe me they know about it if they are not! Now… finish your breakfast off and then get ready for class,' Snape ordered swiftly. 'You have Potions with me after morning break, yes?'

Harry nodded. 'Are we brewing today?' He questioned, reaching for a slice of toast as Snape pushed the butter over towards him.

'Not today, we are doing theory based work. The whole lot of you seem to be lamentable at classifying ingredients…'

'Oh, I hate classifying, it's so boring - '

'So is listening to you whine about it,' Snape interrupted sharply. 'Children… always expecting everything to be fun and games!'

'Maybe you could make it into a game,' Harry suddenly suggested enthusiastically and now looking far more alert than he had done when he'd first got up. 'You know, make it a bit more interesting. Kids would learn it much better that way!'

'I am not turning one of the most pertinent facets of potioneering into a party game, Harry.'

'No, not a party game,' Harry shook his head. 'It could be more like a quiz or something… Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Winner gets extra house points!' He declared, pulling off the crust of his toast.

'No,' Snape answered curtly.

'Why? It's a great idea!' Harry pressed on determinedly.

'Not to me it isn't and since _I _am the one in charge of the lesson I will teach as I see fit. Finish your juice off.'

Harry sighed heavily but didn't press the issue any longer, heeding Snape's resolute tone and taking to finishing his toast instead and then drinking the last of his pumpkin juice.

'Are you finished?' Snape asked once Harry pushed his plate aside. The boy nodded and after downing the last of his tea and setting the cup down Snape swept his wand across the table, vanishing the dishes to presumably the Hogwarts' kitchen.

'Oh, and I thought about what to do,' Harry piped up as they both took leave of the table to start heading off to the morning's classes.

'To do?' Snape repeated, the bridge of his nose crinkling as he leaned a hand down on the back of his chair and fixed Harry with a steady look. 'Do about what?'

'You know!' Harry prompted. 'To make up for last night and everything.'

Snape cleared his throat as he curled his long fingers around the wooden frame of the chair he was gripping. Harry was looking up at him, subconsciously bouncing on the balls of his feet as he held a look of determined enthusiasm on his face.

Despite feeling a sense foreboding in regards to what Harry clearly had in mind, Snape could not ignore the still lingering knot of regret he had over his actions the previous evening. He had treated the boy harshly. Immediately discarding any sense of innocence from the boy in his swift reaction. Harry had not deserved that.

'And what, may I ask, have you come up with?' Snape asked a moment later, steeling himself for whatever Harry had thought of.

'Hogsmeade!' Harry declared triumphantly.

'Hogsmeade?' Snape repeated dully.

'Yeah, I'd really like to go to Hogsmeade again… just the two of us,' Harry asserted.

'Well, can we?' He pressed on when Snape did not immediately respond.

'We shall see,' Snape intoned slowly a second later, to which Harry's face immediately fell.

'That means no.'

'It does not mean 'no' at all. It means we shall see… if we have time and - '

'Oliver said the Quidditch supply shop is having a sale this week…' Harry continued on with eager hopefulness on his face, which Snape could not seem to ignore this time.

'I'll see what I can do,' the man finally said to Harry's fervent delight.

* * *

Harry took that happy sense of bubbling anticipation in regards to a Hogsmeade visit with him all through classes that morning. Indeed, twice in Professor McGonagall's class he was pulled up for talking until McGonagall had finally had enough and made him move to another desk to sit by himself. That, in itself, wasn't too awful a punishment but his mood continued on through to Potions and Snape was far less accommodating.

The final straw was when Harry offered his earlier suggestion of an inter-house quiz on classifying out loud to the rest of the class, eliciting repeated calls of 'Ooh yeah, let's do that!' and 'We're gonna beat your Slytherin butts' until Snape snapped, putting an end to it all with a loud crack of his palm down on his desk making everyone jump sky high.

Harry was consequently sent outside where Snape appeared five minutes later to give him a thorough reprimand, which the rest of the class could hear fairly clearly from inside the classroom. Harry returned a few minutes later with a punishment of one hundred lines hanging over his head and with a much more subdued demeanor about him.

At lunchtime Snape was nowhere to be seen and it was then that Harry faintly wondered if Dobby had made his reappearance as promised and whether, at that precise moment, the little elf was revealing to Snape in detail everything that he had been hinting rather vaguely to Harry about since that first warning just before school had started.

Was the family Dobby served the ones that the elf had overheard plotting these so called 'terrible things'? Were they the ones behind Bumble being petrified and Nearly Headless Nick… and the ominous writing in blood on the wall?

These thoughts swirled around in Harry's mind all afternoon until he finally made his way back down to the their quarters a little after half past two to find Snape sitting at his desk, staring across the room as if in deep thought.

The man flicked his eyes up as soon as Harry shut the door behind himself and let his school bag drop to the ground will a dull thump.

'Hey!'

'What are you doing out of class so early?' Snape immediately questioned, his dark eyes moving across to the mantle to inspect the time. Harry shrugged a little dismissively, loosening his tie as he made his way towards Snape's desk.

'Professor Lockhart got bitten by the Clabert he was showing us and dismissed the class,' Harry finally answered, coming to a halt a few feet from Snape's desk.

'I see,' Snape intoned dryly, a faint flicker of a smirk apparent on his face for a second before it was replaced with an unreadable expression.

'Well, then, seeing as you now have some extra time on your hands perhaps you could see to your homework and those lines I set for you this morning. If you get it all done before dinner you'll have a free evening,' Snape stated calmly, though to Harry his voice portrayed an underlying, unidentifiable tone to it.

'Did Dobby come back?' Harry questioned before he really realised it.

Snape leaned back in his chair and set his eyes firmly across the room once again, his forehead creasing as if he was in deep concentration.

'So… what did Dobby say,' Harry asked a moment later, interpreting Snape's unwavering look and silence to mean Dobby had indeed returned. 'Did he tell you who was planning stuff and what things they were gonna do?' He continued on carefully, looking down to Snape's desk and seeing the black bound diary near the man's elbow.

Snape continued to sit still and silent for a moment longer, tapping his fingers down against the surface of his desk. A terrible thought suddenly entered Harry's mind.

'You're not… you're not gonna do what Dobby was trying to are you? You're not going to take me out of Hogwarts? You can't! I won't go!'

'Don't be absurd,' Snape snapped instantly, pushing his chair back a little then and moving his attention onto Harry. 'I have not intention of doing such a thing.'

'Yeah,' Harry breathed a sigh of relief, 'cause nothing's been happening lately, not since Bumble and Nearly Headless Nick anyway…' he continued on, the apprehension in his voice fading.

'Hmm, which in itself does seem strange…' Snape muttered.

'What do you mean? That's a good thing, isn't it?' Harry replied. Snape looked at him closely.

'I have no intention of pulling out of Hogwarts, Harry, but you are to leave this alone, yes?' The man intoned forcefully a moment later. 'Dobby is now well aware of my wishes in that regard as well. Any further information… or things he may come across or overhear are to come straight to me. Now, you have homework and lines to get done. Are you going to stay here or go up to Gryffindor tower to do them?'

Harry pressed his lips together but recognized the clear end of discussion leaving him no other option.

'I'll stay here and do it,' he sighed heavily, moving back towards his discarded school bag and picking it up.

'Good boy,' Snape uttered with a nod of his head.

Harry got down to work within a few minutes. The more he got done now meant he could have a free evening after dinner to maybe play some chess with Ron or something. He was half way through an essay Professor McGonagall had set the class on transfiguring natural based objects when there was a sudden soft knock on Snape's door.

Snape swept passed him a moment later to answer it and Harry listened closely to try and figure out who it was. He could only make out Snape's low voice though so after a few moments he gave up and turned back in his chair.

Dropping his quill and stretching his fingers out to take a break from writing, his eyes fell across to Snape's desk absently where the black diary was still sitting, though moved to the far corner.

'Had Dobby known who that diary belonged to? Was Snape still writing in it himself… trying to glean clues from it and if so, what was the diary saying back to him?

When he had been writing in it it was like the diary was trying to pull him away from everyone… making him feel unloved and alone. It had tried to gain his trust every time he'd written in it. Offering to tell him more and more if he just trusted in it – even about the chamber and…The chamber!

Harry felt his heart jump up to his throat as he suddenly remembered that conversation he'd had. The diary had indicated to him that it knew something about the so called 'Chamber of Secrets', but that had completely slipped Harry's mind when he had finally come to clean to Snape about it all. Surely that conversation had to mean something!

Without a second thought Harry jumped out of his seat and swept the diary off Snape's desk. He had to tell Snape about it… why hadn't he remembered this before now!

Rushing out of the room and into Snape's office Harry saw that the man was still speaking to whoever was at the door. He stalled for a moment… waiting… then realising he recognized the voice.

'I didn't realise I'd left it in there until now, sir…'

'Then you need to take more interest in your belongings. You may be a first year but we are not here to run around after you!'

'Yes, sir.'

'Ginny?' Harry piped up suddenly, stepping forwards as Snape turned to reveal Ginny standing in the doorway to Snape's office, looking rather small and scared standing next to Snape.

'Hi… Hi Harry,' Ginny managed to get out, her eyes now moving between Harry and Snape. 'I just left my potions book in the classroom… need to get it back but… but it's already locked.'

'Oh,' Harry replied before Snape turned to him.

'I thought you were getting stuck into your homework?'

'I was,' Harry answered quickly, 'but then I remembered something… something really important - '

'It can wait. First I will see to Miss Weasley.'

'I can wait out here… in the corridor if you wa - ' Ginny started before immediately breaking off mid sentence, her eyes widening a little as they lingered on the black book in Harry's hand.

'Miss Weasley?' Snape noted as Ginny's face turned slightly ashen.

'Sir I… I…nothing. I mean… I just need my book, that's all,' she stammered after second.

Snape narrowed his eyes slightly, not noticing that Harry was holding the diary, before he swept a hand out towards the corridor.

'Then lead the way, Miss Weasley, and next time don't expect me to pander to your lack of organization.'

'Yes… yes, sir,' Ginny stammered again, finally tearing her eyes from Harry and turning back out towards the corridor slowly.

* * *

'I have informed Dobby that he is to come to me with any further developments,' Snape spoke smoothly as he crossed his legs over and leaned back against the chair he was sitting in in the Headmaster's office.

'Very good,' Dumbledore nodded calmly as his blue eyes turned down to the black diary that was sitting between them on his desk.

'I also think it best for you to keep hold of the diary from now on,' Snape continued resolutely. 'I do not think it wise for that… object… to be in close proximity to Harry any longer. The boy is already far too wrapped up in it all. Besides, I believe I can glean little else from it by masquerading as Harry any longer.'

'At a loss for conversation with it, Severus?' Dumbledore stated mildly.

'Conversations a twelve year old would be capable of, yes,' Snape answered dryly at Dumbledore's comment. 'I believe we should focus our attention on the reason behind it being planted at Hogwarts. And only Dobby is going to feed us that information.'

'Or Lucius himself,' Dumbledore noted serenely, picking the book up and turning it over in his hands.

Snape's eyes narrowed considerably.

'You wish for me to make contact with Lucius now?'

Dumbledore sat silent for a few moments, surveying the book a little more before placing it back down again and turning his eyes back up to Snape.

'No, not yet… let's just see if Dobby does come back with anything new. Besides, everything seems to have settled considerably since Bumble and Nearly Headless Nick were petrified.'

'Precisely what Harry said,' Snape offered grimly.

'Is it? You do not sound like you share that conviction, Severus.'

'It just seems strange that these things suddenly stopped happening… there's a reason for it, I know it. And that fact now that Harry has remembered a specific conversation he had had with the essence in that diary earlier… in regards to the chamber…'

Dumbledore did not respond but merely interlaced his fingers before him, his blue eyes still fixed steadfastly onto Snape for several moments before he spoke again.

'Tell me, Severus, how is Harry these days? The both of you hit a slight rough patch there for a time.'

Snape's brow creased at the sudden change of topic.

'He is fine… we're both fine, old man,' he responded slowly. 'He… he is hoping for a trip to Hogsmeade sometime this week,' Snape added when Dumbledore did not offer any further comment. 'Just the two of us.'

'That sounds like a fairly good idea, Severus, though after all the turmoil and such of late perhaps you and Harry could benefit with a bit more time together again… away from work and school and other commitments.'

'What exactly are you suggesting, old man?' Snape queried slowly after a second.

'I'm saying take some time, Severus, maybe a week even. We can cover your classes.'

'It's the middle of term - '

'The perfect time! The students do not have any looming exams on the horizon as yet and I'm sure Harry will benefit greatly. He's a smart boy, he'll catch up on what he's missed.'

'You wish for me to leave the school whilst all this is happening?' Snape questioned closely, nodding his head to indicate the diary.

'Nothing has happened of late, Severus, and now that Dobby has kindly agreed to keep us informed… I will send for you if necessary.'

Snape's brow creased even more.

'Why do I get the sense that you have already given this quite a bit of thought?'

Dumbledore smiled serenely and looked over the top of his half moon spectacles.

'Speak with Harry, Severus, I'm sure he'll be more than keen on the idea.'

'Oh, I'm quite sure he will be,' Snape uttered tightly.

TBC...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and see you all in 2011!


	25. A Most Ridiculous Game

**Hello, sorry for the long delay for this update to come out! Well, it's a nice long chapter so hopefully that will make up for it**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Jamie F, special thanks for the reminder and hope you enjoy the first scene :)**

**Oh, and Happy New Year to you all! **

**Chapter 25**

**A Most Ridiculous Game**

'A whole week off school! How the bloody hell did you manage to score that?' Ron asked incredulously as he stuffed a roast potato into his mouth whilst looking across the Gryffindor table to Harry. Harry shrugged vaguely, though clearly unable to hide the smile on his face over the top of his glass of pumpkin juice.

'I dunno, Dad just told me this afternoon that he's taking a week off… and I get to go home with him.'

'But… there has to be a reason,' Ron continued, clearly struggling with the concept, 'I mean… forget the Dad stuff, this is _Snape_ we're talking about… he doesn't just take time off, heck he even goes mental if we're even a few minutes late to class let alone letting you miss a whole week of stuff!'

'Well, I'm not really missing it,' Harry corrected, glancing up towards the staff table where Snape was sitting with a rather bored expression on his face as Professor Flitwick chatted animatedly to him. 'He insisted that I have to speak to every teacher before I go, to see what they are teaching this week, and to make a list of it all. I guess I'll have to do some of the work while we're away or catch up afterwards or something.'

'I think it's a nice idea,' Hermione piped up, putting her knife and fork together on her now empty plate and watching as it vanished back to the kitchens. 'Maybe Professor Snape thinks it would be good to have some time away from school… I mean after everything that has been going on this past year and… and also since you and him weren't getting along very well recently…' she added carefully.

'That's all over and done with,' Harry spoke up determinedly at Hermione's mention of recent bad feelings and miscommunications between him and Snape.

'Maybe it's to do with Dobby's visit the other night,' Ron offered, still trying to make sense of Snape taking a 'holiday'.

The three of them pondered on that thought for a moment. Harry had told both of them the very next day exactly what had transpired that evening when Dobby had unexpectedly made an appearance. Ron had seemed most put out that the elf had been trying to frame Harry as it were by planting the diary in his drawer for Snape to find; though that reaction was nothing compared to when Harry informed him that Dobby had also been responsible for closing the barrier through to platform 9 ¾ back in September.

'_Does he not realise how much trouble we got in for that!'_ Ron had demanded heatedly.

'_You got into trouble for flying your dad's car, Ron!'_ Hermione had curtly shot back, _'not because the barrier had closed.'_

Ron had answered that with a grimace to Hermione but said nothing more until she was out of earshot when he let loose to Harry a flurry of rather coarse swear words that neither Snape or Mrs Weasley would have allowed.

'Well, I said he owed me one, you know, after believing I had taken the diary back,' Harry grinned to Ron from across the table again.

'Wait…you said to Snape that he '_owed you one'?_' Ron repeated looking at Harry as if he were crazy.

'I just wanted to go to Hogsmeade though… can't complain about a whole week!' Harry exclaimed jovially, looking back up to the staff table again where Flitwick had moved his conversation on to Professor McGonagall and Snape was now eyeing the three of them at the Gryffindor table with sharp, hawk like eyes.

Ron sighed heavily. 'I wish my mum did that…' he said rather wishful.

'Do what?' Harry questioned, turning his attention curiously back to his friend at the odd sentiment.

'You know… make up for all the yelling she does.'

'Probably because you deserve it,' Hermione uttered to which Ron grimaced again but had the good sense to not respond.

'I'm not sure that's the reason that he's taking a week off anyway,' Harry shook his head after a moment. 'I mean, taking me to Hogsmeade for the day would have been one thing, but a whole week… Maybe it's something Dumbledore said to him when he went up to speak with him after I remembered what that diary thing had said about the chamb – Oh, hi, Ginny,' Harry noted, cutting off his sentence as Ginny wandered slowly past them looking a little preoccupied.

'Hi,' she said, stopping and turning her attention to them.

'Are you ok?' Hermione asked her, swiveling around on her seat a little, her brow creasing ever so slightly at Ginny's slightly off demeanor.

'What? I'm fine…' Ginny nodded.

'Are you sure?' Hermione pressed. 'You look a little pale.'

'I'm fine, just a bit tired… lots of homework,' Ginny answered, her eyes moving a little further down the table where a couple of other first year girls sat.

'Ha! You wait till you're in second year, we get _way more_!' Ron stated with little sympathy for his sister. 'I bet we get double what you get… not that Harry cares right now, he's got a week off school!'

'Oh, do you?' Ginny asked softly, turning her eyes back down to Harry.

'Yeah, Snape's having a week off and Harry gets to go with him,' Ron answered before Harry could get a word in.

Ginny looked between the two boys for a moment before nodding slightly.

'That's good.'

'Are you sure you're alright?' Ron finally asked, leaning back and surveying his sister with raised eyebrows, picking up on what Hermione had seen far earlier.

'Yeah, of course!' Ginny nodded with a sudden burst of increased energy. 'I told you, I'm just tired, plus I want something to eat. See you, Harry, have a good time.' And with that she swiftly moved away and took a seat next to the other first year girls further up the long table.

'Well, that was kind of weird,' Ron uttered, his eyes still focused on his sister.

'Maybe she is just tired,' Harry offered, 'though she did look kind of… off when she came down the other night to ask Snape for her potions book. Kind of pale…'

'You should talk to her tonight, Ron,' Hermione piped up decisively. 'Make sure she really is ok.'

'She already said she was… I'm not asking again.'

'Yes, but maybe she's not. You're her brother.'

'So are Fred and George and Percy,' Ron countered. 'Besides, she'll probably be sitting with all her friends and stuff like usual, I'm not going to go and sit with all those giggling first years!'

Hermione huffed loudly but seemed to give up, crossing her arms down in front of her on the table as she waited for dessert to arrive.

'So, are you going anywhere else for the week, or just staying at home?' Ron questioned Harry once dessert finally arrived on the table before them five minutes later. Harry shrugged again as he helped himself to a large spoonful of trifle.

'Well, I still really want to go to Hogsmeade again,' he answered after a second, licking some cream off of his spoon, 'but I don't really know…'

He was just about to take a spoonful of trifle when a hand suddenly descended down onto his shoulder and he turned to see Snape standing there behind him, his frock coat buttoned up as usual to the neck.

'Hi,' Harry said, his spoon hovering above his bowl as he turned a little further around in his seat to see Snape properly.

'Good evening,' Snape noted smoothly, sweeping his eyes between the three of them before settling on Harry again.

'Have you spoken to all of your teachers yet as I asked?' He questioned, looking down at Harry intently.

'Yeah… mostly,' Harry nodded though Snape picked up on the slight vagueness to it.

'We are not leaving this school tomorrow, Harry, if it is not done. It is your responsibility, is that clear?'

'I know…'

'Professor Flitwick and Lockhart are still outstanding from what I believe,' Snape continued, motioning up towards the staff table from where he had obviously been checking up on whether Harry had done what he was supposed to. 'Get it done tonight, understood?'

'Yes,' Harry nodded obediently, though thinking on how much easier it would have been for Snape to collect the list from the teachers himself seeing as he sat up on the staff table and was in and out of the staff room during the day!

'Good, I am not having you getting behind. Now, I will see you in the morning. Make sure you pack enough clothes and things and I will see you in our quarters at seven thirty sharp. I want to get an early start out of the school before the rest of the students start to move to breakfast and classes.'

'Ok,' Harry nodded again, now turning the spoon over between his fingers.

For a split second Snape's gaze moved down to the enormous helping of trifle Harry had in front of him and then, without a word, he suddenly reached out towards the serving bowl of fruit salad and scooped a large spoonful of it onto Harry's plate against the mound of trifle.

'I don't - ' Harry began but Snape cut him off swiftly, setting the serving spoon back in the fruit bowl.

'Eat it or I will know. Now, I'll see you in the morning. _Do not_ go to bed too late.' And with that Snape swept away, exiting the Great Hall in long purposeful strides.

'I'd say you'd better eat that,' Ron noted seriously as soon as Snape had disappeared from view, though a hint of amusement evident in his voice as Harry looked down a little grimly at Snape's added fruit layer.

* * *

The following morning Snape managed to get himself and Harry organized and out of the castle just before eight o'clock despite Harry's tardy appearance that morning. Snape had told him to be ready and down in their quarters at seven thirty sharp yet the time had dragged on until almost quarter to eight before the boy had appeared like a whirlwind through the door, his backpack swinging on his shoulder wildly before he dumped it on the small dinning table.

By that time Snape had built up a rather high level of impatience and as soon as Harry had appeared and acknowledged Snape with an overly cheery 'hi!' instead of an apology Snape loomed before him demanding to know why he had taken so long.

'_Alright, I know I'm a little late…' Harry had sighed to which Snape's eyes had narrowed severely._

'_I do not call almost twenty minutes a 'little late' young man. I was quite specific when I said seven thirty sharp, was I not?'_

_'Twenty? No… It's only just past seven thirty!' Harry had defended quickly, looking across to the mantle clock but promptly realising he was in the wrong._

'_If you, yourself, do not know the time no wonder I have been left sitting here growing more and more agitated with you!'_

'_Sorry,' Harry said, looking a little guilty. _

'_Yes well, according to even you you are still late so my question still stands – where have you been?'_

'_At the owlery,' Harry answered simply. 'I had to tell Hedwig where to find me, didn't I?'_

'_Of course,' Snape drawled, 'how foolish of me to think that you would have seen to such things yesterday in a more timely manner.'_

'_I mean't to… but then I…'_

'_Forgot?' Snape finished knowingly._

'_Me and Ron started playing chess after dinner…'_

'_You, my boy, need to learn to organize yourself better. You had all afternoon to see to such a thing.'_

'_But… yeah I guess so,' Harry conceded after scrambling for an excuse and not being able to come up with anything reasonable. 'But… I'm here now, and I'm ready to go!' He added heartily a second later._

Despite his impatience over the boy's tardiness Snape could not ignore the look of bright anticipation on Harry's face and so, after several minutes of checking that the boy had packed the appropriate necessities, and that he had the list of requested work for that week from his other teachers _and_ made sure that Harry put Bumble securely in her carry-crate, Snape cast his wand over their belongings to send them on ahead and then extinguished the lanterns around the room.

He prompted Harry out of their quarters with a firm push to the small of his back; The boy exclaiming excitedly over the plans for the week and Snape wondering silently what exactly he was thinking when he had agreed to this.

They made their way out of the castle, just as students were starting to move out for breakfast and classes, and walked down the pebbled path that would lead them out of Hogwarts grounds where they could apparate home. Snape's long strides kept him out in front as Harry followed behind with Bumble securely in the crate that Snape had transfigured from an old box the evening before.

'Bumble's not very happy in here,' Harry declared as they neared the iron gates flanked by the two stone winged boars. Snape flicked his wand and the iron gates creaked open to allow them entrance out onto the pathway that led down to the village of Hogsmeade.

'Well, Bumble will just have to make do until we are home, you're not taking her out of that crate until we're there,' Snape answered simply, standing back so that Harry passed through first.

'I thought that we could just floo from Hogwarts… didn't Professor Dumbledore set that up for you before?'

'That was purely at the beginning of the year. We are not taking up special offers just because it may seem easier… nobody else gets to Floo in and out of the school and so neither are we, despite your aversion to apparating,' Snape said smoothly, closing the gates behind them.

'I always feel like I'm gonna throw up afterwards,' Harry said dully.

'You will become more accustomed to the sensation of apparating as you get older, now come… I have plans for today and time is ticking,' Snape ordered, planting a cool hand to the base of Harry's neck as they began to make the way down the pebbled path.

'Plans… like visiting Hogsmeade?' Harry asked brightly, doubling his steps to keep up with Snape. Snape shook his head however.

'Not today…'

'But we are going aren't we?' Harry prodded. 'You promised we would…'

'I didn't promise, Harry, I said I will see what I can do.'

'Yeah, to make up for the other night… you know with Dobby and - '

'I know exactly how it came about, Harry,' Snape said quickly, cutting Harry off. 'You do not need to remind me.'

'So… is that why we're having a holiday for a week?' Harry pressed, still trying to make sense of how Snape came up with the idea. After all, it was very un-Snape-like as Ron had said, and the man had been less than forthcoming about the real reason they were taking time away from school in the middle of the term.

Snape sighed under his breath at the boy's persistence to get an explanation. Wasn't it enough for the child to just accept that he had been given a free week off school? Still, perhaps he hadn't been completely forthcoming to the boy because he himself wasn't entirely sure of how he had come to agreeing to Dumbledore's offer.

Never in his life had he taken time off like this, in the middle of a school term, to pursue personal wishes. Yet, less than a day after his conversation with Dumbledore, he had found himself organizing lesson plans for the other teachers who would fill in for him for the week.

Dumbledore had nodded serenely when he had gone to his office the following day to inform him that he had decided to take his offer. That blasted knowing twinkle in the man's eye had lit up almost instantly when Snape had confirmed that he would be taking Harry for a week as offered.

'Excellent, Severus, I really think it will be of great benefit to you and to Harry to - '

'_Yes, Yes…'_ Snape had cut him off quickly, waving his hand dismissively at the Headmaster before turning on his heel and descending the stairs down from Dumbledore's office before the old man could go on any more.

'Well, is it?' Harry's voice came at him again as Snape's thoughts returned to the present.

Snape looked down at him shrewdly for a second before speaking.

'I believe… that after certain events it may be beneficial for us to spend some time…'

'Doing stuff together,' Harry finished for him with bright enthusiasm.

Snape quirked an eyebrow but then conceded a slight nod of his head down to the boy. Harry grinned up at him. Lifted Bumble's crate higher and walked on with purposeful strides almost matching Snape's.

* * *

'Omph!' Harry grunted as he found himself face down in long grass and his head spinning. He lifted his head up and spat out a few stray blades of grass before he felt strong hands lift him up by the armpits and set him on his feet.

'Honestly, Harry,' Snape spoke from above once Harry had found his feet and some sense of balance. 'I know it won't be until you are older that you can manage the sensation without fuss but being completely unable to land on your feet is a another story. I thought Quidditch players were supposed to be well balanced and able to have some sense of control.'

'I can't help it!' Harry defended as Snape turned him to the side and brushed his hand down the side of Harry's trousers to get rid of some of the soil and bits of dried grass, a small smirk pulling the man's mouth as he did so.

Harry looked around blinking as Snape brushed the last bits of grass off.

'Oh, your planting beds… they're…'

'Dead?' Snape intoned dryly. Harry turned back to Snape worriedly, looked up at the man only to notice that Snape seemed far less concerned about the fact than he'd thought.

'A lot of the plants I grow for potions die off over the winter,' Snape explained as he stepped back and picked up Bumble's crate, which he had held during apparating, and handed it back to Harry. 'They need to be replanted…which I believe may be the perfect task for today.'

Harry looked around at the dying planting beds and the overgrown grass for a moment before nodding.

'I'll help you.'

'Yes… that was the general idea,' Snape intoned in a low voice before turning Harry towards the house. 'Get your things put away and I will see what we have in the kitchen to fix some breakfast… I presume you didn't have any before you came down this morning?'

Harry shook his head, though thinking suddenly that he probably should have had something at school rather than here as there was most likely only some dry cereal or oats left over in the cupboard since they had not been back since Christmas.

* * *

Unfortunately, Harry's predication for breakfast was correct in that there was only dry cereal and a bit of powdered milk available, along with a tin of peaches. Sugar was the saving grace and he sprinkled far more than usual over the dry flakes before Snape put a stop to it at the forth spoonful.

'Enough! I'm not having you hyped up for the rest of the day on sugar.'

'This little bit's not going to do anything,' Harry said, the fourth spoonful still hovering over his cereal until Snape eyed him pointedly and he sighed and poured it back into the sugar bowl obediently and set the spoon down on the table.

'It was only one more spoonful.'

'It's not needed,' Snape uttered firmly, taking the spoon himself and stirring his cup of tea with it.

'It is when the cereal tastes like manky old cardboard.'

'Stop complaining,' Snape said swiftly. 'There's worse where there's none, besides you can hardly expect anything else since we have not been home since Christmas. We'll go and get some supplies this morning. It shouldn't take long and then we can get started on the planting outside this afternoon.'

'Are we going to the general store?'

'Unless you intend to go out into the forest and hunt for our food, Harry, then yes that is the intended plan.'

'I wonder if Mr Edwards is still there,' Harry noted absently.

'I see no reason he wouldn't be, he's been there for the last decade at least,' Snape answered a little dryly, tapping the spoon against the edge of his cup before taking the tea to his lips.

Harry finished off his cereal and then moved on to the much more palatable tinned peaches, lifting his bowl up to his mouth at the end to drink the juice until Snape grabbed it from him, rebuking him over his questionable table manners.

'Hey, if we're going into the town center can I ride my bike there?' Harry asked suddenly as the two of them began to clear the table and Snape ran the water in the sink. Snape did not answer immediately, taking the dirty dishes from Harry's hands and dunking them into the hot soapy water.

'Please?' Harry prompted again as Snape thrust a tea towel out of the drawer at him.

'Are you going to be sensible?' Snape finally asked, leaning his hands down on either side of the sink and looking down to Harry with consideration.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' Harry said. 'I could give you a dinky- ride,' he added mischievously a second later to which Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow at him.

'I will consider it,' the man answered briefly a moment later.

'What? Getting a dinky-ride?' Harry said jovially, giving Snape a cheeky smile. 'You might find it a bit uncomfortable sitting on the handlebars…'

'You might find sitting a little uncomfortable in a moment,' Snape warned meaningfully before continuing. 'I will consider allowing you to take your bike.'

'Is that the same as, '_I'll think about it'_?' Harry said a little deflated, his nose crinkling as Snape washed a bowl out and handed it to Harry for him to dry it off.

'Consider' and 'think' are both synonyms of each other, are they not?' Snape replied smoothly as Harry's brow knitted together.

'Yeah…'

'Well then, you have your answer.'

'I hate that answer,' Harry retorted.

'You hate _every_ answer I give you apart from when I say 'yes', Harry,' Snape noted calmly. 'Now, get these dried off and put away or we'll be planting into darkness tonight.'

* * *

Snape squinted slightly as he made his way along the path that led to the town center, keeping an eye on Harry up ahead, who had taken off with a sudden burst of speed, peddling his pushbike madly.

Snape's brow furrowed slightly as the boy disappeared from view around a slight bend but a second later Harry reappeared again, peddling back towards him, the cool wind blowing his black hair all over the place.

'You know, if you had a bike as well we would be there in half the time,' Harry noted as he pulled up along side Snape and kept pace with the man's strides.

'I prefer to walk,' Snape answered evenly as Harry wobbled a bit on his bike due to the slower speed and lack of experience and almost knocked into him, causing Snape to take hold of the handlebars for a second to get Harry back on a straight course.

'I could ride into the town on my own sometimes to get stuff,' Harry commented as Snape let go of the bike now that Harry was back straight.

'And what would you come back with, hm?' Snape replied. 'I'm sure a mountain of teeth rotting sweets that I would have to end up rationing out to you. Which reminds me, when was the last time you had your teeth checked?'

'Huh?' Harry asked at the abrupt and rather peculiar change of conversation.

'Your teeth, Harry,' Snape indicated swiftly. 'I presume you visited a muggle dentist at some stage.'

'I… I think it was at school… I mean when I was little,' Harry answered carefully after a long moment of thought. 'Why?'

Snape looked across to him and took hold of the handlebars again as Harry began to veer off to the right while he studied Snape cautiously.

'Not recently?'

Harry shook his head. 'Why are you getting all worried about my teeth for?'

'Because it has only just occurred to me that you should be getting them checked,' Snape answered smoothly a moment later, though a little too casually for Harry's liking.

'Someone told you to,' Harry said instantly.

Snape looked back across to him with an unreadable expression on his face until he finally spoke.

'Madam Pomfrey may have mentioned it to me a few days ago. She was going through records and noted there was nothing listed on yours about dental check ups at all.'

Harry's face screwed up considerably at that.

'How would she have any records? I was at the Dursleys until last year, remember!'

'There are records for every child entering Hogwarts, Harry. Yours are obviously less… extensive than most. Most muggle parents of wizarding children entering Hogwarts give over copies of certain records… dental, medical, vaccinations etc…'

'You wouldn't get anything from the Dursleys…' Harry muttered. 'Besides, I think I only ever went to the doctor once… when I had chicken pox.'

'Yes, I saw that,' Snape nodded to Harry's surprise.

'What do you mean, you saw that?' Harry questioned. 'It was when I was eight.'

'It was in your records, Harry… information doesn't just have to come from the parents, the Ministry can acquire what is needed from Muggle authorities quite easily if required.'

'Oh…'

'Anyway, back to your teeth,' Snape intoned, pointedly pulling the conversation back. 'Madam Pomfrey noted that you should get them checked by a registered Dental healer, which I must admit I have been lax in seeing to. It will be a perfect opportunity to do it sometime this week…'

'What!' Harry cried, immediately bringing his bike to a halt and making Snape stop walking. 'No way! I'm not going to a dentist… this week is supposed to be fun!'

'It is not a dentist, Harry, it is a Dental Healer… I think you will find them quite different to those muggle practitioners,' Snape stated, clearly trying to keep a calm demeanor about him.

'I'm not going… not this week,' Harry declared doggedly.

'It'll take ten minutes, if that,' Snape added, his voice rising slightly at seeing Harry dig his heels in. 'I'll see if I can get you in sometime this week.'

'I won't go and you can't make me,' Harry said stubbornly.

Snape's eyebrow rose at the statement. 'I think you'll find that I can… seeing as I am your legal guardian these days. I have responsibilities, Harry, and you'll thank me for it when you're older.'

'Yeah… but…'

'But what?'

'This week was supposed to be fun,' Harry said, looking down and scuffing the toe of his shoe along the path, knowing that Snape was correct in that he was his guardian and it was his decision… but why did the man have to make it this week!

'You are making a fuss about nothing; you will be in and out before you know it. Now come along and stop with the theatrics and the glowering.'

Snape began to stride off leaving Harry frowning behind him. For a moment he thought the boy may obstinately refuse to go any further just for the sake of digging his heels in and being stubborn over the whole affair, but a second later he heard the click of the bike chain and the sound of the bike tires moving forwards again.

'I don't think I like you very much at the moment,' Harry uttered as he got level with Snape again.

'Really? Even after I've allowed you a week away from school… and a possible trip to Hogsmeade which you keep pestering me about?' Snape answered evenly. 'Dear, dear…well, it is lucky that I am more favourable towards being respected rather than liked then, isn't it.'

Harry sighed openly at Snape's smooth and no-nonsense response but said nothing more, knowing that with Snape it was already a pointless exercise in trying to change a decision he had obviously already made. He'd just have to grin and bear it… and perhaps get Snape back for it… somehow…

* * *

'Well, well… here are some faces I didn't expect to see so soon!' Mr Edwards boomed cheerfully as Snape and Harry entered the store at the tinkle of the door chime. 'Don't usually see you now till the summer, Mr Snape.'

'We're taking a holiday,' Harry answered, stepping up towards the counter as Snape busied himself with getting a couple of the red shopping baskets rather than replying.

'A holiday you say? Lucky lad, you are son… going anywhere special?' Harry shrugged and looked up to Snape as the man neared and passed him one of the baskets.

'Not sure yet,' Harry answered, taking the carrier from Snape's hand. 'Just a week from school, that's all.'

'Ah,' Mr Edwards nodded, looking across to Snape then. 'Spoiling the lad, eh?' Snape didn't respond immediately, though Harry noted the slight thinning of the man's lips at Mr Edwards' statement.

'We're here for the week… just need to get some supplies,' Snape offered simply a moment later. He pulled out a couple of lists suddenly from his pocket and handed one over to Harry. 'Go and get these things please, and don't _add anything_ without asking.'

Harry took the list, nodding, before Snape strode off down one of the isles.

'Serious man, your uncle,' Mr Edwards noted, leaning his arms down against the counter a little to meet Harry's line of sight. 'Still, reckon you've got him softened up a bit, eh?' He added, a slight twinkle behind his eyes that reminded Harry a little of Dumbledore.

Harry grinned back and nodded slightly before flourishing Snape's list in the air a little.

'I better go and get these.'

'Of course, find what you need lad… then I'm sure they'll be something extra for you when you come back.'

'It didn't take long for Harry to work through the list Snape had given him and he arrived back at the counter to find Snape already there with his items, stacking them up on the counter for Mr Edwards to tally.

'Up here, lad,' Mr Edwards instructed, pushing some of the items to one side to give room for Harry to put his basket up.

Harry followed the directions, though getting in with his 'added items' quickly before Snape could scold him for not asking first.

'Can we get these?' Harry asked, pulling a packet of fruit jubes out of the basket quickly, along with a bottle of lemonade and some crisps.

'Come on, we have to have something nice to eat since we're on holiday,' Harry persuaded, dangling the bag of fruit sweets near Snape's impassive face.

'Can't argue with that reasoning,' Mr Edwards chuckled.

Snape swiped the bag of sweets from Harry sharply, giving him a swift look of warning, but then set them down on the counter, along with the lemonade and crisps without any word.

'I got these too,' Harry pushed on, wondering just how far he could have pushed this as Snape set the chocolate biscuits down on the counter as well without a word of admonishment.

'Oh… thanks!' Harry said promptly, grinning from ear to ear, quietly surprised at Snape's acceptance.

'Hm,' Snape grunted in response as he dug a hand into his pocket again to extract some muggle money.

'Told you, lad… softened him right up, you have,' Mr Edwards noted in a low voice, leaning towards Harry though not seeming to care that Snape could hear every word.

Snape cleared his throat roughly, pulling Harry by the arm back from the counter and giving him two bags of groceries to carry which Mr Edwards had already rung up on the till.

'He's off to a dentist this week,' Snape uttered pointedly, using the muggle term with ease, 'we'll just see how much damage has been done and _then _cut off the sugar,' he added with a hint of satisfaction that made Harry's expression turn very quickly.

He looked back to Mr Edwards with a grimace.

'He's making me go to the dentist while we're on holiday!' He declared dismally to Mr Edwards. 'Don't you think that's barbaric?' He added before Snape could stop him.

'Hm…' Mr Edwards said, straightening up slightly and seeming to give Harry's declaration some deliberate thought. 'I suppose it would depend on the dentist,' he said carefully a moment later. 'You know, I used to go to this dentist… right old grump he was... every time we went there it was something. He wanted to pull teeth out… drill this and scrape that… never just a check-up, always came with something else to - '

'_Thankyou_ very much,' Snape interrupted forcefully, cutting Mr Edwards' reminiscing off abruptly and giving the man quite an impressive look of irritation. 'If we could get these items totaled up, Mr Edwards… we have quite a bit more to get,' Snape drawled.

'Of course,' Mr Edwards nodded to him before turning his eyes to Harry again.

'Don't you worry, lad, I'm sure the dentists today are far more pleasant than those old days!'

Harry swallowed softly but then nodded, though feeling a slight lump in his throat at the visual images Mr Edwards had left him with.

The rest of the items were totaled up quickly and Snape packed them into bags before handing over the money. They were just about to turn and leave when Mr Edwards called them back.

'Here, don't forget these,' he said, folding up two booklet looking things and stuffing them down the side of one of the bags Harry was carrying.

'What are those?' Snape asked swiftly, eyeing Mr Edwards with slight suspicion.

'Latest two editions of that comic you picked up when you came in last year,' Mr Edwards answered directly to Harry. 'Thought you might like to catch up on them over your holiday.'

'Oh, thank you!' Harry said, taking a peek in the bag at them before Snape moved his own bags into one hand and thrust his other back into his pocket.

'Oh, no charge, Mr Snape, it's on me.'

Snape stood silent for a moment before planting his now free hand down to the base of Harry's neck.

'Thank you,' Snape asserted a little tightly but the acknowledgement was there nonetheless to which Mr Edwards nodded in recognition.

'You are most welcome.'

'Come on, mister, we have other things to get done today,' Snape spoke to Harry a moment later, his hand still on the boy's neck as he steered him away.

'Bye, Mr Edwards, nice seeing you again,' Harry called back over his shoulder to which Mr Edwards waved.

'And to you lad… have a good break, Mr Snape.'

Snape grunted in acknowledgement before guiding Harry back out onto the street, the door chime tinkling behind them.

'Leave your bike here, we can pick it up on the way back,' Snape said as Harry began to move towards his bike, which was propped up outside the store.

'He's real nice,' Harry noted, turning back to follow Snape down the street and poking in the shopping bag to get a better look at the comics he'd been given.

'Leave those till later,' Snape ordered firmly, grasping Harry's arm and pulling him against him as the boy veered off and almost got flattened by a passing cyclist who rang his bell at the last minute.

'One more stop and then it's home,' Snape said, letting go of Harry's arm and shifting the bags in his hands.

'Where else do we need to go?' Harry questioned, glancing up at Snape quizzically.

'To the butchers, you can wait outside with the bags,' Snape answered as they neared the front window of the butchers and Snape motioned his head towards a nearby bench where an elderly lady had just vacated.

Harry sat without fuss, Snape setting the grocery bags down on the ground next to Harry's feet before moving off into the shop. Harry was fine sitting on the bench waiting, there was always other people to watch and besides, he could read one of the comics Mr Edwards had given him if Snape ended up taking a while.

* * *

'This stuff's a lot heavier than it looks!' Harry declared as Snape unlocked the front door and Harry stepped inside, making an immediate beeline for the kitchen.

'Come back here and take your shoes off,' Snape called him back swiftly as he clicked the front door closed.

Harry turned back to him with a pained expression. 'But I'm just…'

'Shoes. Now.' Snape repeated firmly as he set his own grocery bags down and began to untie his own black laces. Harry followed suit with a resigned sort of sigh, stepping back towards Snape and setting the bags down before pulling his shoes off and placing them next to Snape's by the coat stand. He reached back for the bags he had been carrying then only to find Snape had bundled the whole lot up himself and was heading towards the kitchen.

'Oh wait… I'll unpack!' Harry said quickly, following Snape into the kitchen where the man set all the bags down on the counter top. 'Uh… you can go and… put your feet up if you want,' Harry continued casually, though only serving to raise Snape's suspicions.

'Put my feet up?' Snape repeated, turning to Harry and giving him a disbelieving look. 'What are you up to?' He pressed a second later.

'What? Nothing!' Harry insisted, taking hold of the top of one bag, which he had been carrying home on the handlebars of his bike.

'Really?' Snape noted, sounding not in the least bit convinced. 'Let's see… perhaps it is something to do with that guilty look you had plastered all over your face when I came out of the butchers. You think I don't notice these things, Harry?'

Harry pressed his lips together and blinked back at him before shrugging mutely.

'Well… I do,' Snape said before turning back to the bags and prying Harry's fingers off from the handles. Beginning to unpack the one that Harry seemed so keen on seeing to himself, it did not take long for Snape to find the cause of the boy's guilty expression.

'I was hungry! We didn't have a proper breakfast!' Harry defended himself as Snape pulled out the opened packet of chocolate biscuits, which showed several empty compartments, and gave Harry an unimpressed glower.

'Yes, and now it looks like you won't have enough room for a proper lunch either since you've filled yourself up on these,' Snape griped, thrusting the open package to Harry. 'Go and put the rest of them in the biscuit tin. You've had your quota for the day, my boy, so don't go asking me for any later on.'

'I still have room for lunch,' Harry countered.

'Yes, of course you do,' Snape said in a resigned tone of voice, 'you and those continuously hollow legs of yours. I swear you're going to eat me out of house and home before too long, Merlin knows what's going to happen when you hit a real growth spurt…'

'You think I'm going to soon?' Harry asked as he did as Snape told him and put the rest of the biscuits into the tin.

'At some stage,' Snape murmured, seeing to unpacking the rest of the groceries.

'I hope it's soon… I'm so short compared to everyone else in my year,' Harry said a little dejectedly, though silently pleased that the conversation had effectively been steered away from his morning chocolate biscuit fix. 'You know, even Hermione's getting taller than me!'

'Girls often get their growth spurts earlier, you'll catch up,' Snape said evenly. 'Now, give me those and you can start putting the rest of this away,' he added without pause, holding his hands out to take the biscuit tin.

Harry put the lid back on and handed it over to Snape, who immediately set it up on the top most shelf of the cupboard, out of Harry's reach. 'Until then, I can still make use of the benefits of having a twelve year old who can't reach the top shelf of the cupboard.'

Harry frowned at that but then sent a look of triumph back to Snape.

'You know, I could just get a chair and stand on it to get those.'

'Yes, you could,' Snape nodded evenly, 'though you may find that chair being put to use in the corner and your backside on it for the rest of the day.'

'What… just for eating a biscuit?' Harry asked incredulously at Snape's seemingly harsh response.

'No. For being disobedient,' Snape corrected swiftly. 'The biscuits aren't the issue, Harry, not doing what you are told is.'

Harry opened his mouth to protest Snape's firm, and in his opinion completely disproportionate response, but Snape got in first.

'It may seem insignificant to you, Harry, but if you can't respect and follow the small things how can you possibly expect me to trust you with more mature and important responsibilities, hm?'

'You can trust me!' Harry said quickly at Snape's words. 'I was only joking anyway.'

Snape closed the cupboard door with a click and turned back to the counter where Harry had now completely stalled in putting the rest of the groceries away.

'Actions speak louder than words. Now, I want the rest of this put away so we can start on lunch and _then_ get started on the planting that needs doing today.'

Harry nodded mutely a second later, seeing that Snape had closed the conversation off, but Snape's words still resonated within him.

* * *

Dressed in his oldest clothes and shoes Harry followed Snape out into the back garden after lunch to get started on the necessary planting. Snape was slightly, albeit pleasantly surprised, at Harry's willingness to assist and indeed the boy set to his task of pulling out the dead plants from the center planting bed with gusto.

Snape saw to the more potent varieties down in the side garden, including the Nightnettle, which Harry had had less than a pleasing experience with the summer before when he had ended up in bed with severe Nightnettle rash for several days.

It took almost half an hour but once Harry had cleared away the necessary plants he ran his gloved hands down the side of his trouser and made his way around to the side garden to let Snape know he had finished. He found the man on his knees in the middle of the planting bed, seemingly collecting seedpods from a group of tall, purple-stemmed plants towards the back.

'I'm done,' Harry announced to which Snape looked across and then stood up, depositing the collected seedpods into a nearby container.

'Already?'

'Yeah, I work fast,' Harry said, beginning to step forwards into the garden until Snape swiftly stopped him.

'Stay there. I've just planted three types of nettles and the last thing I need is for you to get stung all over. I had enough experience of that last year.'

Harry obeyed, not wishing to be put through that experience again himself. It had been agony. He glanced around the vicinity instead and noticed the several rows of newly planted nettles.

'Where'd they all come from?' He questioned, suddenly wondering where these new arrivals had sprung from. They certainly hadn't picked any up from in town that morning. Now that he noticed it, there were several other crates stacked up against the side wall of the house, all of which seemed to hold various plants and seedlings in them.

'I ordered them a few days ago when I realised we would be coming home for the week,' Snape answered smoothly. 'They all arrived just before lunch,' he added, brushing his own hands together before turning and pulling the top crate off.

'I didn't hear anyone come to the door,' Harry noted, squinting slightly and making his forehead crease in confusion.

'That's because nobody did,' Snape stated matter-of-factly, now carrying the crate towards Harry.

'Then… how did that all get here?'

'The same way your clothes and other belongings got here before we did, you silly boy,' Snape answered. 'Now, follow me so I can show you what to do with these.'

Harry obediently trotted after Snape back to the center garden bed where Snape described exactly how the plants in the crate were to be put in.

'Can I trust you with that?' He questioned after his instructions, looking down at Harry intently as the boy nodded.

'Yeah, I can do it.'

'Good. You can show me how responsible you can be,' Snape added meaningfully. 'I'll be back a little later to check up on you. Make sure you are careful with the foliage…'

'I know, I know…. Don't touch the leaves too much as they will bruise and be useless,' Harry rattled off Snape's words. 'Don't worry, I've got it.'

Snape looked down at him with a raised eyebrow for a moment before turning on his heel and heading back to his side planting bed.

'I'll be back to check,' he called over his shoulder.

Harry nodded, despite Snape now having his back to him, and then turned to the crate and eagerly began to take the plants out.

It wasn't so much the task that he was eager for, but more the chance to show Snape that he could be responsible, especially after the morning episode where Snape had basically scolded him over his poor decision-making and lack of responsibility. The man was strict and over-protective at the best of times, but he wasn't a little kid… he was going to be thirteen soon!

* * *

It was half an hour later that Snape came back to find Harry winding the hose back up after watering in the new plants.

'Hey, I'm finished,' Harry announced at seeing Snape approach. The boy looked immensely pleased with himself and a second later he grabbed Snape by the arm.

'Come and see,' he said, pulling Snape with him as he headed back to the planting bed.

'Well?' He asked the man as they neared and let go of his grip on Snape's arm. 'Is it alright?'

Snape swept his dark eyes over the planting bed, assessing Harry's work. The plants were all put in as he'd instructed, all in neat straight rows, and the foliage looked as it had done earlier… no damage at all, which was quite a feat with these plants. He'd expected a few of them to be lost due to the delicate nature of the leaves.

He moved his eyes back to Harry who was fidgeting at his side waiting for a nod of approval.

'Yes, it's very good,' he finally answered, Harry responding with a relaxed, wide smile - A kind of smile that he had not seen very often from the child recently. Before he knew it he'd taken a hand to the boy's chin and looked down steadily into the green eyes.

'You've done very well,' he stated emphatically.

Harry pressed his lips together at Snape's words and then nodded against the man's hold on his chin.

'Thanks,' he said softly, after all, such acknowledgement was rare coming from Snape!

Snape dropped his hand away after a moment and surveyed Harry closely before speaking again.

'If you are going to listen to me carefully and follow my instructions then you may come and help me in the side garden.'

'Really? Ok!' Harry nodded keenly.

'Yes, perhaps I can tire you out enough so you'll be in bed by eight,' Snape added with a smirk a second later, taking hold of Harry's shoulder and prompting him towards the side of the house. Luckily for Harry, the man missed the tongue being stuck out at him.

* * *

'Ok, water those ones in,' Snape instructed as soon as Harry returned with the bucket of water that Snape had asked him to collect.

'Couldn't you just do an Aquamenti charm to water them in?' Harry asked as he set the bucket down a little clumsily and part of the water sloshed over the side. 'That's what I would do…'

'Yes, I'm sure it is, but I am trying to tire you out, remember?' Snape said silkily. 'I have plans for a nice quiet evening.'

'Ha! You're going to have to do a lot better than this to tire me out!' Harry declared fervently. 'Besides, we're supposed to be spending time together, that's what you said when we were leaving Hogwarts this morning, and we can't do that if you send me to bed early, can we!' Harry emphasized further, taking up a smaller container to scoop the water out and over the plants with.

'No, I suppose not,' Snape said in a low voice and with what Harry was sure was a slight pull at the corners of his mouth.

'And I have plans for tonight… I want to play a board game or do some… ouch!' Harry yelped, dropping the container he was holding and the water spilling over his shoes as he grabbed his arm.

'I just got scratched, bad,' he said, holding his forearm out for Snape to inspect and indeed there were some impressive red scratches across his skin. Snape grasped hold of Harry's wrist and pulled him closer.

'Is it gonna be bad… like last time?' Harry breathed anxiously.

'No, it's just scratches from the thorns, it won't hurt you. I'll get some ointment to put on them once we've finished here,' Snape answered, letting Harry's wrist go after a moment. 'Perhaps if you stopped babbling on you'd be able to concentrate on what you're doing,' he noted pointed.

Harry scrunched his nose up at the reprimand but didn't say anything. He finished the watering in silence but found his voice again when Snape gave him the task of making the little holes in the soil for the final seeds to be put into.

'I used to hate gardening, but this has actually been kind of fun,' he exclaimed, digging his index finger into the soil to make the holes evenly spread.

Snape looked across to him whilst covering the newly planted Nightnettle seedlings to protect them from the sun.

'When did you used to do gardening?' He questioned roughly, though he already thought he knew what the answer was going to be.

Harry didn't respond for a moment, seemingly engrossed in the little holes he was digging, until he finally answered softly, 'At the Dursleys'.

'I see,' Snape nodded.

'I used to have to look after all the flower beds… and the lawn, do the mowing and weeding and stuff,' Harry elaborated further after his initial hesitation. 'It wasn't that fun… especially in the summer when it was really hot.'

'Your cousin didn't help?' Snape asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at the thought of Harry's overindulged, spoilt, walrus of a cousin.

'Dudley?' Harry practically snorted at Snape's question.

'I'll take that as a 'no'.

'Dudley never did anything,' Harry added bluntly after a few more moments of silence.

'Then he will pay for it later in life,' Snape intoned resolutely.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, he will be ill-equipped to face the world when he is of age,' Snape answered, taking a packet of seeds and beginning to place them into the holes Harry had made.

Harry sat back against his heels and looked across to Snape, trying to make sense of the man's words. Snape noticed the boy's silent consideration and he stopped what he was doing.

'You were treated very poorly at the hands of your aunt and uncle, Harry,' Snape continued, his dark eyes now unwavering from Harry even though the boy had turned his gaze downwards to the soil beneath them. 'They should not have done what they did. You didn't deserve it. You understand that don't you?'

Harry dug his fingers down into the soil near his shoes and made a little mound of earth before he finally nodded quietly to Snape's question.

'Good,' Snape said at Harry's acknowledgement.

'But… what do you mean 'Dudley will be ill-equipped'? Harry asked so softly that it was almost a whisper.

'It seems, from what I witnessed myself and from what I have heard from you, that your cousin has been pandered to all his life. He will not have gained the necessary skills to cope out in the real world. Life is not a free for all or an easy ride,' Snape uttered tightly. 'You have far more experience of that and a greater understanding. You will have far better control over yourself… and your future because of it.'

Harry wasn't entirely sure he fully understood what Snape was talking about but he nodded anyway before taking some of the seeds Snape had and placing them into the little holes.

'I didn't like having to do all the gardening at my aunt and uncle's… but I like doing this,' he said softly, bringing the conversation back to where it had started, after a moment of silence between them. 'I'm glad we've got a week off… to do stuff…'

Snape didn't respond immediately, merely remained motionless before suddenly reaching out and putting a hand to the side of Harry's face.

'You're a good boy, Harry… _most of the time_,' Snape said before resuming the planting of the seeds, leaving Harry in silent contemplation.

* * *

Harry waited in the kitchen, leaning up against the counter as Snape retrieved the ointment for his scratches from upstairs. He'd taken his shoes off but apart from that he was still rather grubby from the afternoon out in the garden beds, hence why Snape had ordered him to stay put in the kitchen for now.

He brought his arm up towards his chest and pressed his fingers lightly against the red marks scratched across his forearm. They were actually quite deep, though not enough that he were bleeding.

'Don't irritate them, you'll make them worse,' Snape scolded as he arrived back in the kitchen at that moment with a small blue bottle and a few cotton balls in his hands.

Harry dropped his arm down at Snape's reprimand and watched as the man pulled a chair out from underneath the kitchen table and sat down, unscrewing the stopper from the top of the bottle.

'So, what's that stuff for?' Harry asked as he noticed a faint smell emanating from the now opened ointment and his nose crinkling up in response.

'It will clean the scratches out and heal them over.'

'What, right away?' Harry asked, sounding rather in awe of such a fast working thing.

'Mostly,' Snape nodded, 'though it may take a few hours for the marks to fade completely.' He turned the bottle upside down then and dispersed some of the ointment onto one of the cotton balls before turning his attention back to Harry.

'Well, come here then,' he beckoned, setting the blue bottle down and crooking his index finger at Harry.

Harry stepped up to Snape's side and extended his arm out as the man took hold of his wrist.

'Yuck, it stinks!' Harry's nose crinkled up but he stayed put as Snape began to dab the cotton ball across his scratches.

For a split second Harry felt nothing but the coolness of the ointment against his skin but then the scratches erupted with a fierce sting that sent Harry wailing an expletive across the room without abandon. He wrestled for a second in an automatic, albeit rather futile attempt, to escape from Snape's grasp but in an instant Snape's free hand shot around and delivered a decisive smack across his backside.

'Ow!' Harry cried, his own free hand flying back behind him.

'You know _exactly_ what that was for, my boy,' Snape rebuked sternly before Harry could voice his scandalized look.

'It just came out!' Harry defended. 'I didn't know that stuff was going to sting so much… owwww….' He wailed again, jumping from foot to foot as Snape saw to dabbing the ointment over the rest of the scratches before Harry could escape.

'Stop wailing, for goodness sake!' Snape snapped, finally finishing. 'Anyone would think I was torturing you.'

'You _are_ torturing me!' Harry vented, his face screwed up in consternation.

'Don't be ridiculous,' Snape tutted but said nothing more in response, merely let go of Harry's wrist and replaced the stopper in the bottle.

Harry had his eyes firmly closed together but then, after a moment, realised the sting had suddenly dissipated to nothing. He opened his eyes slowly to find Snape sitting there calmly, his arms folded and looking at Harry with a rather unperturbed expression.

'It's… it's stopped stinging,' Harry noted, suddenly feeling rather foolish at his childish outburst.

'Yes,' Snape nodded lightly, 'I expect it has.' He shifted back in his seat a little, still keeping a steady gaze on Harry. 'It only stings for the first few seconds that it's put on.'

'Oh…' Harry pressed his lips together and looked down at his arm where the red scratches were already fading to just slightly pink marks. There was absolutely no stinging now at all, not even a tingle. In fact, the only thing left that _was _tingling was his rear end where Snape had smacked him for his choice of language.

He sent a hand around again automatically to give a rub to the offended area.

'I don't want to hear that coming out of your mouth again, do you understand me?' Snape said sternly.

'It just came out,' Harry repeated as his defense.

'It is not acceptable,' Snape countered without pause. 'It was certainly not necessary and you need to harness more control over yourself.'

'You said it,' Harry argued a second later, albeit rather meekly as he looked down at his shoes, 'the night Dobby put that diary in my drawer and you thought it was me.'

Snape inhaled deeply at that, his dark eyes remaining steadily on Harry.

'Yes, however, that does not give _you _leave to repeat it. I told you as such that very evening,' he said in a low but nonetheless stern tone. 'It was a lapse of judgement on my behalf… one that will not happen again. As for you, if I ever hear that language come out of your mouth again you'll be over my knee quicker than you can blink, is that clear?'

Harry stuck his chin out a little at that but a moment later nodded his understanding knowing full well the man's stance on the subject would not change and that he would most certainly follow through on his warning if he, Harry, let fly with such expletives again.

'Harry?'

'Yes… I got it,' Harry voiced genuinely at Snape's prompting for a verbal response.

'Good,' Snape said, standing up and pushing his chair back under the kitchen table, 'go upstairs and get changed then and make sure you wash your hands _and_ your face… you're absolutely filthy,' he remarked grimly, noting Harry's soiled hands and clothing as well as several lines of dirt down the side of the boy's face.

Harry nodded before turning towards the hallway, Snape shaking his head slightly as he watched him go.

How the boy got so filthy from just a bit of planting was completely beyond him!

* * *

Snape sat in his armchair, creases lining his forehead as he watched Harry zooming around the living room flapping his arms wildly.

'Come on, this one's easy!' Harry declared, flapping his arms even more vigorously as he darted across the rug on the floor. Snape's lip curled even further than it already was and he raised a sardonic eyebrow at Harry's antics.

'This is the most ridiculous game I have ever come across,' he intoned darkly, causing Harry to stop his theatrics for a moment and give Snape a look of part exasperation and part amusement.

'You're just not trying. Come on!' He implored heartily. 'You use these all the time in potions…'

'I swear I do not know,' Snape answered dryly.

'Yes, you do!' Harry imparted helpfully. 'Ok, look…' he continued, now planting himself back in front of Snape and holding a hand out in front of him.

Snape sighed. 'Three words,' he ground out heavily for the second time for this round as Harry seemed to decide to take it from the top again. 'Third word…' he noted as Harry indicated to the third finger he had held up.

'Ok, now… what am I doing?' Harry prompted, resuming his wild flapping as he darted around the room again.

'Dancing?' Snap offered as a stab in the dark.

'No!' Harry declared, seemingly to suddenly lose control and double over in laughter.

Snape watched as the boy dropped to his knees giggling uncontrollably as he tried to say something. 'You're… making my stomach… hurt…' the boy managed to get out between his fits of laughter before starting to flap his arms again whilst continuing to giggle hysterically.

The boy looked absolutely ridiculous, yet as he sat there in his armchair trying to decipher the boy's 'cryptic code' Snape realised just how unencumbered and free Harry suddenly seemed. The last time he'd seen Harry even remotely like this was back before Christmas when the tree had arrived and he'd been practically hopping from foot to foot in anticipation to put it up and decorate it.

The delight on the boy's face seemed to even outweigh that right now though, and even though Snape had to wonder at the point of such a ridiculous game he couldn't help but notice the tug inside him that came from Harry's bubbling happiness and enthusiasm.

This sudden realization must have shown on his face as a moment later Harry stopped flapping and swallowed his laughter down as he stood back up and stepped up towards Snape's chair.

'What?'

'Hm?' Snape responded vaguely, before snapping out of his reverie.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Harry asked slowly.

'I was… just thinking about something,' Snape answered after a long moment of silence.

'What was it?' Harry pressed, looking slightly perturbed by the sudden change of mood in the air.

Snape looked at him for several moments, his dark eyes unwavering from Harry's green ones before he suddenly reached a hand out towards the boy, motioning for him to step closer.

'Harry, come here for a moment… I want to talk to you about something.'

* * *

**TBC…**

**Hope you enjoyed! Snape and Harry's 'holiday' will continue into the next chapter. Thanks for all your continued reviews :)**


	26. Hogsmeade Holiday

**Hi all, gosh I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter! I don't know what happened to the past month… apart from starting back at work and having family visit from overseas I hope you enjoy the chapter and you can forgive the tardiness!**

**Chapter 26**

**Hogsmeade Holiday**

'What about?' Harry asked hesitantly at Snape's sudden and out of the blue request.

'Just come here,' Snape repeated, ushering Harry over with a wave of his broad hand. 'I want to talk to you about something important and I want you to listen carefully.'

It took a few moments but Harry finally stepped up to the armchair, his green eyes fixed intently on Snape. As he neared, Snape reached out and took hold of him at the elbows, pulling him closer so that the boy's legs were pressed up against Snape's knees.

Snape sat there, surveying Harry closely as he tried to organize in his mind how he should approach the subject. Harry stood looking back at him with an expression of bewilderment, his cheeks still flushed from his laughter and clowning around. The look of bewilderment soon changed, however, to one of serious apprehension and the boy began to shift from foot to foot.

'It's something bad, isn't it,' Harry spoke softly, turning his eyes down to Snape's lap.

Snape inhaled deeply before responding.

'No, it's nothing bad,' he said, shaking his head. 'It is to do with Mrs Higgins's visit earlier, something she brought to my attention.'

This statement prompted Harry's eyes to widen with slight distress.

'About… about the guardianship?' He asked, a nervous tension now evident in his stance. 'What did she say? She can't take back the guardianship now… you signed papers and… and…' Harry rambled before Snape cut him off swiftly.

'Hush!' He said firmly, tightening his grip on the boy's elbows for an instant. His dark eyes fixed unwavering to Harry as he moved forwards in his armchair a little to meet the boy's eyes. '_This_ is what I want to talk about – the anxiety you get whenever anything over my agreement to be your guardian is brought up. I want it to stop,' Snape said firmly. He let go of one of Harry's elbows and brought his hand up, tapping the boy under the chin to make him look up.

'I want you to realise… to fully understand, Harry, that you are in my care _for good._ Nothing is going to change that. You are not going anywhere, not now nor in the future… and neither am I for that matter. Are you hearing me?' He intoned deeply.

Harry nodded slightly after a moment of contemplation, his eyes dropping down again, however, prompting Snape to continue. After this discussion tonight, he wanted no more disillusions or uncertainties still hanging over the boy's head.

'Answer me properly please.'

Harry looked up again at Snape's firm tone and then spoke a moment later.

'Yes.'

'Yes what?' Snape prompted.

'Yes… I hear you,' Harry repeated softly.

'Good,' Snape nodded, still holding onto Harry at the elbow, 'but I want to ensure there is absolutely no doubt left… and I think there is something that could help.'

He swallowed, leaning back slightly in his seat again, his eyes still intently on Harry before he continued.

'Mrs Higgins brought up the possibility of adoption,' he finally said with frank openness, watching Harry's reaction closely.

The boy's eyes widened again slightly as he looked back up and pressed his lips together.

'What does that mean?'

'Well… it means you would permanently be in my care,' Snape answered.

'But, I am now… aren't I?' Harry questioned, sounding rather unsure of himself.

Snape exhaled, 'Yes… this would just make is more official, I suppose you could say,' he added in a low voice, still weighing up in his mind how honest he should be with the boy.

Mrs Higgins' claim that the guardianship could be contested by anyone at anytime had rattled even him a little, let alone for Harry who still held obvious internal anxiety over how permanent the arrangement was. Even a visit from Mrs Higgins was enough to get the child tense and apprehensive.

'Was… was that what all those papers were for the other day?' Harry asked with sudden understanding, squinting slightly in thought. 'The ones that were down by your chair while Mrs Higgins was here?'

'Yes,' she gave them to me to read through. Now it's up to us to make a decision. So, how do you feel about it?'

Harry blinked back at Snape for a moment, silently, before speaking.

'Would anything change?' He asked softly.

'Not as such,' Snape answered. 'Only on paper… you'd effectively become my legal son.'

Harry fell quiet again for a moment, looking down to the man's lap and absently picking at the fabric of Snape's trousers.

'Harry?' Snape pressed after several long seconds.

'Do I… do I have to change my name?' Harry asked uncertainly at Snape's verbal prompt.

'No, not unless you feel a burning desire to do so,' Snape intoned. '_Do you_ feel a burning desire to do so?'

'No,' Harry shook his head emphatically, 'I still want to keep my dad's name… I mean, I don't want to let them go completely,' he said carefully, 'they're still my mum and dad.'

At that Snape pulled him in against him, the boy wrapping his arms around the man's neck tightly.

'So, does that mean you would like me to fill out the preliminary forms?' Snape questioned momentarily into Harry's ear as the boy leaned against his shoulder.

He felt the boy nod against his shoulder and then a mumbled, 'Yeah… I want to,' followed. Snape nodded in acknowledgement, more to himself though than to Harry, and he lay a hand against the boy's back for a moment.

Several moments of silence passed. Snape leaned his head back against the back of his armchair before he heard a sudden soft giggle coming from Harry and the boy shook a little as the sudden laughing continued.

'What is so amusing?' Snape asked silkily. He felt Harry take a deep breath in, presumably to try and reign in his giggling. It didn't last long though as the boy shook with laughter again a second later.

'Harry… Snape…,' he managed to get out in between breaths.

Snape took hold of the boy's arms again at the elbows and pulled him away so that he was standing in front of him; Harry's green eyes now shinning with a cheeky delight that caused Snape to grimace slightly at what the boy was up to.

'I still fail to see the humour,' Snape said a little dryly, though not dampening Harry's amusement in the slightest.

'Harry Snape!' Harry exclaimed again heartily. 'That would be my name… if I changed it I mean…'

'Yes, it would,' Snape nodded simply, still failing to see why Harry seemed so tickled by the thought.

'Imagine… at school… Professor McGonagall saying…' Harry stammered between gasps of breath before imitating professor McGonagall's strict, no-nonsense voice, '_Mr Snape, have you done your homework? That's fifty points to Gryffindor, Mr Snape!_' The boy then descended into another fit of laughter, falling against the armrest of Snape's chair.

'Alright, that's enough,' Snape ground out. 'You're getting far too worked up for this time of night. In fact, I think it's time to get ready for bed now that we've had our little talk.'

Harry didn't seem the slightest bit swayed though as he still lay half over the armrest of Snape's chair.

'Oh no! Mr Snape's not ready for bed yet!' He declared heartily between hitching breaths of laughter.

'No, but _Mr Potter_ most certainly is,' Snape countered swiftly, prompting the boy off the armrest with a few well placed pokes. 'Upstairs with you!' He ordered a second later, sitting forwards in his armchair a little and turning Harry towards the doorway. 'I'll be up in ten minutes to say goodnight… unless of course you think you are getting too old to be 'tucked in'?' Snape asked, quirking an eyebrow in his own style of amusement.

Harry's laughter sobered and he turned back to Snape quickly.

'No, I want you to come up,' he said earnestly before shrugging as if it didn't really matter. 'You know… only if you want to.'

'Hm,' Snape nodded at Harry's attempt at casualness, 'then I'll be up in ten minutes, and you had better be ready in bed, young man,' Snape ordered before turning Harry to the door again and giving him a light backhanded 'wap' across the rear.

* * *

Snape leaned over Harry's bed and drew the curtains across the window a little more before straightening up, pulling a crease out of the top blanket as he did so.

'Lay down,' he ordered as Harry was still sitting up, his elbows digging into the mattress beneath him. He sunk down beneath the covers though at Snape's words and lay quietly as Snape saw to tucking the bedding in underneath the mattress.

Maybe he was too old for this. Maybe his friends at school would laugh knowing Snape actually came up to say goodnight and tuck him in. But they weren't here and whether or not he was too old he liked it this way rather than Snape just sending him upstairs to bed when it was time – just like the Dursleys had always done.

'Not too tight!' Harry declared as Snape pulled at the top end of the covers. The man tutted at Harry's seeming 'fussiness' but loosened the covers slightly before he tucked them under.

'Dad?'

'Hm? What?' Snape answered before straightening up again and looking down at Harry.

'I'm really happy about the adoption thing,' Harry said seriously, now looking up at Snape from his pillow.

Snape didn't respond for a moment, merely stood there with an unreadable expression on his face before he put a hand out, brushing away a few strands of hair from Harry's forehead.

'Good,' he finally nodded. 'I am as well.'

Harry took a deep breath in, his eyes still focused up at Snape as the man withdrew his hand away.

'I was thinking…' Harry continued slowly, 'you know how you knew my mum and dad and stuff…'

'Yes,' Snape answered, his brow creasing ever so slightly at where Harry was taking the conversation.

'Well… do you reckon you could tell me about them… like stories and stuff?' Harry continued, now looking down at his bedcovers awkwardly. 'I mean… you made that promise to look out for me, so you must have known my mum pretty well, yeah?'

Snape inhaled deeply, closing his eyes before responding in a low voice, 'Yes, I did.'

'So, can you?'

Snape flicked his eyes open and looked back down at Harry, pressing his own thin lips together in contemplation as Harry blinked up at him… waiting.

'I suppose I could try,' Snape answered finally, 'but not tonight.'

'And my dad? You can tell me some stuff about him too?' Harry pressed 'I mean… I know you didn't like him that much but… you must know about him as well, yeah?'

'Oh yes,' Snape uttered tightly, a sour look forming on his face before he was able to stop himself.

He cleared his throat quickly, pulling his face back to an impassive look and flexing his fingers at his side. 'I believe you will find stories of your mother of more interest,' he added simply as Harry looked up at him with close consideration. Harry didn't answer for a moment but then acquiesced to Snape's words, nodding.

'Cool.'

'Lights out,' Snape said firmly a second later, flicking the bedside lamp into darkness. 'You're supposedly tired out from today, remember?' He added silkily, now a silhouetted form against the light from the doorway. 'If not, I'll have to try a little harder tomorrow.'

'You could take me to Hogsmeade, that's _bound_ to tire me out,' Harry offered.

'I'll keep that in mind,' Snape intoned turning to the door. 'Goodnight.'

'Night,' Harry answered, rolling over onto his side.

Snape got all the way to the door but then turned back suddenly.

'Just out of interest, what were you so enthusiastically trying to convey to me downstairs earlier?'

'For charades?' Harry asked.

'Yes.'

'It was _so _obvious, I can't believe you couldn't get it!' Harry said fervently. 'Lace-wing flies of course!'

'Hm… Of course,' Snape said dryly before closing the door with a final, 'Goodnight'.

* * *

'Stop sulking like a five year old,' Snape scolded sharply the next morning as he began to clear away the breakfast dishes leaving Harry sitting morosely at the table.

'I'm not sulking,' the boy countered instantly, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the folded sheet of parchment that lay at Snape's end of the table.

'You _are_, and if you insist on behaving so childishly I'll sit you in that corner over there until we are ready to leave. I do not wish to look at a sulking child any longer!'

Harry scowled deeply at that but wisely didn't respond. He'd come down to breakfast half an hour before, bright eyed and excited about the day ahead of them, only to find Snape with a confirmation note from the Dental Healer's office confirming an appointment for that very morning.

Harry knew that Snape was looking into getting him an appointment sometime during their weeklong break, much to his dismay, but he had not expected it quite so soon. In fact, part of him had been holding on to the hope that it would just be too short notice to fit him in so quickly. Sadly, it seemed, that was not the case.

'So, what is it to be?' Snape continued smoothly.

'What?'

'Are you going to be twelve or are you going to sit in a chair in the corner and be five?'

'I'm not sitting in the corner!' Harry declared rather hotly.

'Then stop whining and sulking,' Snape ordered resolutely with a pointed index finger to Harry. 'Besides, it is actually good timing that they could fit you in today, it will also allow me to lodge the adoption papers in at the Child Services office.'

Harry swiveled around in his seat instantly at that.

'What, will it be that quick? Once you put those papers in?' He questioned, his angst-ridden expression slipping away.

'No, that is only the preliminary paperwork to get the process started,' Snape answered, turning from the sink to look at Harry. 'Now, have you finished that toast because I want you upstairs to get ready to leave in fifteen minutes?'

Harry's dismal expression returned and he slumped back against his chair again.

'I can't believe you're making me go to a dentist on our holiday!' He declared for what had to be the third time that morning.

'And I can't believe the fuss I am getting,' Snape scolded, coming around the counter and collecting Harry's plate himself, which now only had a few stray bits of crust and crumbs left on it. 'Upstairs now, and I _don't _want to hear another word of complaint about it. You're going and that's final!' He ordered more sternly, clearly beginning to lose the limited patience he had to begin with.

Harry obliged, sensing Snape's waning temperament, and stood up from the table begrudgingly though giving Snape a rather impulsive glower, which Snape caught.

'And anymore of _that _and you'll be taking a smarting behind with you to Saint Mungos. You are severely testing my patience this morning, my boy. So much so that I may just cancel the plans I have for this afternoon…'

'What? What plans?' Harry questioned, his interest immediately piqued.

'Behave yourself and you will find out, won't you,' Snape unhelpfully responded. 'Now, upstairs and get ready. If you're not down here in fifteen minutes I am going to be extremely unhappy,' Snape warned as he pushed Harry towards the door.

* * *

Harry sat rigidly in his chair in the reception room of the Dental Healer, waiting anxiously for his name to be called. They'd arrived on time but apparently the Healer that he was to see was running a little behind schedule, so in his usual style of not wanting to waste time Snape had left him there while he went to the Child Services department at the Ministry via the St Mungos' Floo system.

The man had arrived back ten minutes later to find Harry still sitting in his seat chewing on his lower lip, his leg jiggling frantically up and down.

'Mrs Higgins wasn't there but I lodged the forms in at the desk,' Snape said, hitching his trousers up at the knees and taking the seat next to Harry. 'Stop jiggling, you're making me feel sea-sick,' he intoned in a low voice but Harry didn't stop until Snape descended and hand down to the top of his knee firmly to hold it still. 'Honestly, anyone would think I am taking you to get your leg chopped off the way you're carrying on!' He uttered just as the entrance door opened and another person entered with two young boys in tow.

Harry watched as the woman went straight up to the counter, the two boys trailing behind, seemingly intent on scuffling a little with each other.

'Can you fit me in at all?' The woman asked, looking to be in a bit of a flap.

'You have an emergency do you?' The young girl at the front desk queried, peering over the counter to the two boys.

The lady answered but Harry didn't quite catch what she said as the rowdy boys continued, now chasing each other around the waiting area.

Harry looked across to Snape, instantly seeing the man's lips thinning and his jaw tightening as his dark eyes narrowed at the boys.

'You want Department of Accidental Magic at the Ministry…'

'No, I just came from there, they told me to come here as we need to see a Dental Healer!' the woman explained with some agitation.

The young girl looked across to the two boys again before nodding slightly.

'Very well, take a seat and I'll see what I can do… it could be a while though.'

The frazzled woman looked relieved and turned back to the two boys who were now hitting each other over the heads with old copies of Witch Weekly.

'Stop it!' She said as she approached, swiping both copies from them and thwacking one of the boys across the rear with it. 'I can't leave you boys alone for five minutes! Just wait until your father hears about this… using my wand to throw hexes at one another. Sit down!'

The boy's did as they were told, though one of the boys seemed a little more agitated than the other.

'Mum, I'm tursty…' he suddenly said awkwardly, tugging at her elbow, Harry noticing that the boy's teeth seemed somehow stuck together, which was obviously the result of the two boys' playful hexing and why they were now in the waiting area of the Dental Healer.

'You'll just have to wait, won't you!' The woman snapped, flipping open one of the copies of Witch Weekly and looking over at Snape and Harry for a second before turning her attention back to some article.

Once her nose was buried in the magazine the two boys started back up, silently making faces at one another and getting a pinch or a playful punch in here and there. One of the boy's seats toppled to the right a little and both boys sniggered under their breaths, their mother still intent on reading.

'Aren't you glad I'm not like that?' Harry said casually, leaning across to Snape, his anxious look now giving way to one of mild amusement as he watched Snape's jaw tighten even more and his eyes narrow as the boys continued their silent antics.

'You wouldn't _dare_ behave like that in my presence,' Snape growled back in a low voice, his dark eyes glittering with annoyance, 'because if you did you know _exactly_ what you would get from me in response.'

'Yeah,' Harry conceded, flopping back against his seat and watching with mild interest the boys' continued tormenting of each other.

Snape's hand was leaning on the armrest of his chair, his fingers flexing a little as if he were fighting an urge not to reach out and wallop both of the little 'brats' as Snape would call them. It was perhaps lucky that the dental attendant came out a moment later to call them in as Harry wasn't sure how long Snape would be able to hold out for.

'Harry Potter, would you like to come through?' The attendant called and Snape immediately rose from his chair, ushering for Harry to do the same. Harry begrudgingly obeyed, trying to ignore the interested look both boys and their mother were giving to them now that the name 'Harry Potter' had been called.

'Is that _Harry Potter_, mum?' One of the boys, presumably the one without his teeth stuck together, questioned loudly as they passed and Harry felt his face flush a little before Snape grasped his arm and steered him down the passageway.

They followed the attendant down to one of the offices at the far end where a tall man with a brilliantly white smile, reminiscent of Professor Lockhart, greeted them.

'Well, well… young Mr Potter, I must say it is a real pleasure to meet you!' The man declared in a rumbling sort of voice as they entered and the attendant shut the door behind them.

The Healer extended a hand out to Harry who, after a swift sideways look to Snape, shook it tentatively. 'Always been intrigued by your story I must say. The Boy Who Lived, eh?' The Healer added, clapping a hand down on Harry's shoulder.

Snape took a step forwards at that moment and cleared his throat pointedly, causing the Healer to loosen his handshake, much to Harry's relief. Snape's face was impassive but Harry had a fairly good idea of what the man was thinking – Snape was never appreciative of anything or anyone putting Harry up on the famous 'Boy Who Lived' pedestal.

The Healer let go of Harry's hand completely at finally registering Snape's presence and turned towards him.

'Ah, and you are…' the Healer said, looking down and conferring with his notes on his desk, 'Severus Snape, I presume?'

'Yes,' Snape nodded curtly.

'Hm… _the_ Severus Snape? Professor of Potions at Hogwarts and writer for _Progressive Potioneering?'_

'Yeah, that's him!' Harry piped up when Snape did not immediately respond. 'How many other people would be named Severus?' Harry questioned simply, before noticing Snape sending him a sharp look, which Harry recognised well enough, and fell quiet again.

'Yes,' Snape nodded in his own response to the Healer's question, 'though I have recently completed my work with _Progressive Potioneering_.'

'Yes, I noticed that,' the healer nodded thoughtfully. 'Shame, I did enjoy your thorough investigations and analysis you gave us rather than the prattle we are getting at the moment,' he added shaking his head in a commiserating sort of way.

'Yes, well other commitments took precedence,' Snape explained smoothly, laying a cool hand to the base of Harry's neck as he did so.

'Hm,' the healer smiled, his eyes sweeping between the two of them with a glint of curiosity before he clapped his hands together.

'Well, I suppose we should get started… I am behind already this morning,' he said though not sounding the least bit perturbed by it. 'I am Healer Rickard, if you'd like to take a seat, Harry.'

'This… this isn't going to hurt, is it?' Harry asked, eyeing the chair that Healer Rickard had motioned to with some trepidation.

'Hurt? Good Lord, boy, I'm not one of those Muggle barbarians you know!'

'Sorry,' Harry said hastily, thinking he may have offended the man but a moment later Healer Rickard chuckled softly.

'Sit down,' Snape ordered swiftly into Harry's ear, his hand still at the base of Harry's neck as he prompted the boy forwards towards the chair. Harry obliged, not really having much of an option, and sat down in the rather comfortable leather seat – a far cry from the usual muggle-style dental chair.

Snape stood off to the side, his eyes still trained on Harry as if he were holding him in place just by looking at him. In fact, now that Harry thought about it, that look was _definitely_ enough to keep him seated.

'Now then, this won't hurt a bit,' Healer Rickard said smoothly as he put on a rather peculiar pair of multi-lensed glasses that reminded Harry of a pair of omnioculars he had seen in one of the Weasley twins' Quidditch magazines. 'Open up then,' the healer prompted as he sat in his own seat and rolled towards Harry so that their knees were almost touching. 'Can't see anything with your mouth closed now, can we?'

Harry looked across to Snape again, who was standing off to the side of the room with a steadfast expression on his face, and then reluctantly turned his attention back to Healer Rickard before him and opened his mouth.

Leaning a little closer to inspect as he held a small, circular mirror in one hand and twiddled the lenses of his eye-glasses with the other, Healer Rickard remained mostly silent for a few moments before murmuring a few, 'Mm mm's' and 'Ok's' and then, 'Head back a little further…'

Harry obliged, leaning his head back a little more against the chair's headrest; Snape's dark form still in his peripheral vision.

'Hm…mmm…' Healer Rickard murmured again before straightening up and turning to Snape. 'When was his last check up?'

'He has not had one, at least not since a muggle checkup that he had when he was younger,' Snape answered smoothly, using the information Harry had given him the day before whilst they had been planting.

'I see,' Healer Rickard nodded. 'Well, a little overdue but never mind,' he added as he moved his attention back down to Harry's teeth.

'Is there something of concern?' Snape pressed, stepping forwards so that Harry could now see him over the top of the Healer's head.

'Not as such…' Healer Rickard answered far too vaguely for Harry's liking.

Finally, just as Harry's jaw was beginning to feel the strain of being open for inspection for so long, Healer Rickard rolled back on his chair and pulled is eyeglasses off. Harry closed his mouth and brought a hand up instantly to massage his jaw as the Healer began to scribble his quill across a roll of parchment on the nearby desk.

'Well?' Snape prompted, a slight tone of impatience about him. Harry looked across to Snape and then back to Healer Rickard, still massaging the side of his jaw as a hint of apprehension crept up on him again as he waited for the verdict.

'Well,' Healer Rickard answered momentarily, setting his quill down but only once he had finished the notes he had been writing, 'not too bad, considering.'

'Considering what?' Snape questioned, stepping closer as Healer Rickard produced a chair seemingly out of nowhere for him.

'Considering that he is a young lad with most likely a propensity for sweets… and hasn't had any proper dental checkups done,' Healer Rickard answered once Snape had taken his seat. 'There are some cavities that need attending to, but nothing we can't see to in a jiffy!' Healer Rickard added brightly, turning his pearly white smile back to Harry.

Harry, however, did not share his pleasant enthusiasm. The boy immediately paled and looked across to Snape with widened eyes.

'You said they weren't like muggle dentists!' He exclaimed a little hotly. 'I'm not having fillings and stuff!'

'Fillings?' Healer Rickard said before Snape could counter Harry's angst. 'You mean that stuff those muggles do to 'plug up the hole'?' He asked with a hint of amusement about him that made Harry partly angry and partly curious.

'Yeah… isn't… isn't that what you have to do?' Harry asked carefully a second later.

'Good Lord, boy, you really do think I am one of those muggles, don't you?' Healer Rickard exclaimed heartily as Harry shifted his bottom back in the chair a little more. 'You'll be out of here in five minutes, I guarantee it!' Healer Rickard said assuredly.

The healer moved out of his chair then and Harry's eyes tracked him across the room as the man took down a large jar from one of the shelves at the back and poured what looked to be a purple liquid into a paper cup.

'Here you go, take a mouthful of that and swish it around, don't swallow it though,' Healer Rickard instructed as he passed Harry the cup of purple liquid that was now faintly smoking.

Harry looked down into it as the smoke began to get thicker and began to spiral upwards like a rope.

'Hurry up then, before it all dissipates!' Healer Rickard prompted swiftly.

Harry looked across to Snape again almost automatically to which he received a 'do as your told' kind of look and Harry sighed before doing as instructed. He took a mouthful, swishing it around in his mouth and tasting a faint hint of lemon, before Healer Rickard began to draw his wand in motions, murmuring several soft incantations. The liquid in Harry's mouth suddenly became cool like it had been sitting in ice and then all of a sudden vanished to nothing but a puff of smoke, which escaped when Harry opened his mouth in surprise.

'There, all done and he's all yours,' Healer Rickard said to Snape as the both of them got to their feet.

'What?' Harry asked, still remaining seated, as the last wisps of smoke left him. 'What do you mean, 'all done'?'

'You're all fixed up. Cavities gone!' Healer Rickard announced cheerfully.

'You mean that liquid stuff… and that spell work fixed them?' Harry asked with widened eyes before rolling his tongue over his teeth as if in an effort to feel any difference.

'A few cavities are nothing, lad, though… better to prevent them rather than having to have that done too often – that stuff can make your hair fall out if you use too much!' Healer Rickard said before turning back to Snape. 'Make sure he brushes his teeth morning and night, other than that he is fine.'

'Thank you,' Snape nodded, ushering his hand at Harry for him to vacate the chair.

'Oh, pleasure was mine. I'll get to tell my wife tonight that I met the famous Harry Potter!' Healer Rickard pronounced as Snape took hold of Harry's arm, a slight grimace on his face, and maneuvered the still slightly bemused boy towards the door. 'See Judy at the front desk then, she'll sort you out. Goodbye, Mr Potter!' Healer Rickard exclaimed.

'Yeah, bye,' Harry answered vaguely, still running his tongue over his teeth as Snape shut the door behind them.

Back out in the waiting room there was no sign of the rowdy boys, only a wizened old woman with a large hooked nose that was quite similar to Snape's. Harry leaned against the counter as Snape signed a form given to him and then paid the amount owing for the consultation.

'Not so bad then, was it,' Snape noted silkily as they left and made their way out to the lower level of St Mungoes. 'A lot of fuss over nothing!'

'I didn't know it was going to be nothing,' Harry defended. 'I thought… you know… that it was going to be like the muggle stuff.'

'I _told_ you it wasn't,' Snape chided, walking in swift strides so that Harry was skipping his steps slightly to keep up. 'You need to trust what I tell you.'

'Yeah, ok, so I flipped out a bit,' Harry conceded following Snape down a flight of marble steps to the lower landing. I'll know for next time, won't I. Tell you what though, that guy could make a fortune selling that purple stuff to muggles! He would be a millionaire… actually probably a billionaire!' Harry exclaimed as Snape led him over to a line of people in front of the floo system that they had arrived by earlier.

'Muggles would go nuts for it…' Harry continued as they got nearer to the front of the line. 'Mind you, there might end up being a lot of bald muggles around if…'

'Hush!' Snape ordered curtly at Harry's ramblings, as they got closer to the front of the line.

'Where are we going?' Harry asked curiously as he suddenly realised they were lining up waiting for their turn to use the floo network.

'You'll find out soon enough,' Snape said swiftly, a hand firmly planted again to the base of Harry's neck.

'Ooh, is this the surprise plans?' Harry asked instantly as they got to the front.

'Just be quiet for a moment and hold on to me, the last thing I want is to have to spend the rest of the week tracking you down in some unknown backwater because you didn't do as instructed,' Snape ordered as it came to their turn and Snape pushed him into the floo, taking hold of the boy's arm tightly.

Harry heeded Snape's words and pressed his lips together tightly, taking hold of the side of Snape's belt just before Snape's low voice pronounced, 'Hogsmeade!' and they were engulfed in bright green flames.

* * *

'You're dripping,' Snape noted, pushing a napkin across to Harry. The boy disregarded it, however, taking to licking his fingers instead as his ice cream melted and drips ran down the cone towards his hands.

'What?' Harry questioned innocently as Snape tutted in displeasure.

'You know _exactly_ what. I expect you to have better manners than that by now,' Snape griped before turning his dark eyes away from Harry to scan the busy cobbled main street of Hogsmeade.

'You know,' Harry said after a moment of silence between them as he licked his ice cream down to the level of the cone, 'a year ago, nobody would have ever believed that I would be sitting with you eating ice cream in Hogsmeade!'

'Hm, myself included,' Snape noted pointedly.

'Yeah, me either, but we are,' Harry said fervently, taking another lick before speaking again, this time his voice a little quieter.

'Thanks for bringing me…'

'Yes well, you had instructed that I owed you for the… misunderstanding… that evening with Dobby,' Snape said steadily after a slight pause, his eyes still pinned to the street. 'Besides, you said it would tire you out so I am hoping that is true,' he added momentarily, an eyebrow crooking slightly. 'I am not sure that I could endure another game of charades,' he added to which Harry couldn't help but grin openly.

'You just didn't like it because you were no good at it!' Harry said brashly. 'Anyone could have guessed lace-wing flies!' He added, his green eyes now twinkling at Snape despite the sour curl at the man's lips.

'Tread carefully, my boy,' Snape uttered smoothly after a second, swirling his cup of black tea as his eyes turned back to fix on Harry. 'I suggest you focus you attention back on finishing that ice cream before you get carried away with yourself. Agreed?'

Harry couldn't pull the cheeky look he now had from his face but he nodded anyway.

'Agreed.'

'Good,' Snape nodded curtly. 'Besides, it was clearly a matter of a poorly executed performance that lead to me being unable to acquire the answer to… use a napkin, for goodness sake!' He scolded as Harry licked a trail of ice cream, which was running down the side of his hand.

Harry didn't respond to Snape's jibe about his charade performance but merely took the napkin and then, as Snape's eyes returned to the street, impulsively stuck his tongue out at him rather childishly. A woman at the next table caught Harry's eyes at that exact moment, however, and he pulled his tongue in quickly feeling his face flushing a little at getting caught at doing something so childish. Still, it couldn't dampen the light-hearted feeling he had held since leaving the Dental Healer's office and finding that Snape had planned for them to spend the afternoon in Hogsmeade as Harry had requested.

'What are you grinning so heartily about?' Snape questioned a few moments later.

Harry shrugged, wiping his sticky fingers on the napkin Snape had finally made him use, but then answered simply, 'Just Happy.'

'I see,' Snape murmured in reply, setting his cup down to the table and surveying Harry more closely.

The boy had certainly looked far more relaxed and happier over the past day and half than he had seen him for a while. His green eyes had a kind of light back in them – full of enthusiasm, curiosity and… like it or not… mischief.

Snape found he couldn't look away for a moment, the boy's bright green eyes bringing sudden flashes of Lily to mind.

'What?' Harry questioned momentarily however, noticing Snape's steady gaze on him as he scrunched up the sticky napkin in his hands. 'You're not going to start lecturing me about having sweets and stuff _now_ are you? You already let me have an ice cream!'

Harry's voice pulled Snape from his thoughts and he breathed in deeply before taking his cup of tea to his lips again.

'No, not at the moment,' he answered evenly, 'though you may find me watching you more closely during meals in the Great Hall from now on… perhaps it would be best for me to actually sit with you during meals, that way I can control the amount of sugar intake a little better…' Snape suggested with unwavering calmness.

'You're… you're joking, right?' Harry asked with a slightly stricken expression, his eyes wide.

'Do I look like I am joking, Harry?' Snape asked, keeping his face impassive apart from the slight twitching at the side of his mouth that Harry clearly missed, perhaps due to being suddenly thrust with the image of having Snape 'baby-sit' him during meals.

'You can't! I mean… It's a Gryffindor table… you're not Gryffindor…' Harry stammered out.

'Ah, of course not, how foolish of me,' Snape nodded seriously. 'Then I suppose I will just have to make do with my vantage point up at the staff table,' he added, his impassive expression now giving away to a clear smirk.

Harry's brow crinkled slightly at noticing the sudden shift to the man's expression.

'You're teasing,' he concluded a second later, looking a little put out. 'Just like before when you warned me that you would come up to my dorm and see that I'm in bed if I didn't go early enough.'

'Oh no, _that _I am quite serious about,' Snape said flatly causing a disconcerted look on Harry's face for a moment before he relaxed back against his chair.

'Well, you don't have to worry because I never stay up too late now anyway.'

'Is that so? Well, it seems that my routine and rules have worked for you then, doesn't it,' Snape commented, swirling his cup again and downing the last of his tea.

The two of them sat watching the passers by along the cobbled street for a few moments before Snape spoke again.

'Tell me,' he said, setting his empty cup now down to the table, 'just because I am curious… what was the fear you held over seeing the Dental Healer today?'

Harry looked across to him and blinked.

'I told you, I though it was going to be the same as seeing a dentist – a muggle dentist,' Harry responded.

'Yes, but since it sounds like you have had little experience with muggle dentists yourself I am curious as to where your anxiety came from.'

'I wasn't anxious!' Harry argued before Snape cut him off.

'Harry, your level of happiness clearly improved once we had left Healer Rickard behind so do not try to pretend otherwise,' Snape noted smoothly.

Harry shook his head and then shrugged,' Everyone hates going to the dentist… it's not unusual you know!' He added hotly.

'_Do not_ take that tone with me,' Snape warned instantly, causing the lady at the next table to look across for a moment. Harry sat back in his seat chastened slightly. 'There is no need for it. I am simply curious as to me there seems to be more to it.'

Harry sighed heavily, 'Alright fine - Dudley,' Harry finally answered resignedly.

'Dudley, your cousin?' Snape questioned, leaning forwards a little. 'What about him?'

'He's had heaps of fillings done since he was little,' Harry explained, 'cause of all the crap he eats all the time…'

'Language,' Snape warned before urging Harry to continue.

'I used to have to go with Aunt Petunia when she took him to get his fillings done. I'd wait in the waiting room. He used to yell the place down every time.'

'I see,' Snape intoned, nodding at Harry's explanation.

'My Aunt and Uncle never took me to get checked but I was always kind of glad that they didn't if it hurt _that much_.'

'They should have done, they had a responsibility to you,' Snape countered tightly.

Harry shrugged again. 'I got checked at school.'

'That is not the point,' Snape said firmly, meeting Harry's line of sight. 'A parent has responsibilities whether that child is theirs by blood or not. You were in their care,' he added coarsely, making Harry press his lips together and consider Snape before him for a second.

'You always seem kind of angry when the Dursleys get brought up,' he noted quietly.

'Yes, well… I'm sure the care you received from them was not what your mother envisioned for you,' Snape uttered, now staring out towards the street again with hardened eyes.

'You haven't forgotten have you?' Harry asked, leaning forwards and setting his elbows down on the table.

'Forgotten?' Snape queried with a furrowed brow.

'Yeah, that you're gonna try and tell me some stories about her,' Harry pressed.

Snape tapped his fingers down against the tabletop before answering, 'No, Harry, I haven't forgotten.'

* * *

'That is _so cool_!' Harry exclaimed half an hour later as he stood at one end of the Quidditch supply store watching a mid-air Quidditch battle being played overhead. The figures zooming around his head were the same as what Ron had given him for Christmas – two Seekers battling it out to catch the tiny golden snitch – only this match had an added extra. A third figure, a Beater, holding a miniature bat and belting a tiny bludger, which zoomed in and out of the players trying to dislodge them from their game.

The miniature Beater didn't seem to be favouring anyone in particular. Both Seekers seemed to be fair game as the pea sized bludger zoomed back to the Beater and the figure belted it with his matchstick sized bat again.

'Don't you reckon?' Harry asked of Snape as the miniature Quidditch game moved to above the man's head.

'Hmm, very,' Snape said dryly, batting his hand through the air and making one of the Seekers veer off from the chase for a second. The tiny figure gave an unimpressed glower at Snape for a second, making Harry laugh, before righting himself and rejoining the chase.

'Just come in, those have,' a voice came from behind and both Harry and Snape turned to find one of the store attendants coming towards them.

'How much are they? The Beaters?' Harry asked instantly, a hand going into his pocket.

He had brought a little of his saved up pocket money with him that morning, after Snape had hinted at plans for later in the day, but he hadn't brought much.

'Four galleons and fifteen sickles,' the attendant answered. Snape raised an eyebrow.

'Bit steep for a _toy_, isn't it?' Snape noted wryly, but Harry was not deterred in the slightest. He pulled out the coins from his pocket and added the amount up, his face falling as he realised he was short nine sickles. His eyes moved to Snape, who recognized the look immediately.

'I think you've had enough for today, don't you?' Snape intoned pointedly, obviously referring to the new ink set he'd bought for him as well as a new feather quill and the ice cream.

'Yeah… but that was _school stuff_… and the ice cream was part of lunch,' Harry tried to argue. 'And I only need an extra nine sickles… I'll pay you back out of my pocket money! _Please?_'

Snape looked down at Harry with a surveying expression on his face before he turned abruptly back to the store attendant.

'Thank you for your assistance,' he said firmly, with a clear message of 'leave us' evident. Harry sighed heavily; Clearly Snape did not want an argument with him in front of the store clerk.

The store attendant respectfully obliged, turning on his heel a second later and retreating, giving Harry a slight smile as he left.

'_Please_? I won't ask for anything else, I swear!' Harry pressed on as soon as the attendant had gone. He was determined to not give up easily despite knowing that Snape had very limited patience over such things.

'You brought some of your pocket money with you, did you?' Snape asked smoothly and Harry held out his handful of coins to show him. 'I thought you were saving up for that broom still?' Snape queried, looking down at Harry as the boy kept his hand outstretched towards him.

'Yeah… I am…' Harry said slowly, turning his eyes longingly back up to the miniature Quidditch game still being played above their heads.

Snape exhaled as the bell rang over the door at the front of the store and another customer entered.

'Put that money away,' Snape asserted firmly a second later with a nod of his head.

'But Dad…' Harry started to protest before Snape cut him off swiftly.

'Don't start whining at me just do as I've asked,' Snape said pointedly and Harry, after a slight hesitation, put his money back in his pocket with a crestfallen expression. 'And you can take that look off your face as I'm - '

'How are we going over here?' A voice suddenly came towards them again and a different attendant, with a wide smile and curly black hair, neared.

Snape's dark eyes flicked to Harry again momentarily, the boy seemingly taking a last longing look at the Quidditch figures.

'The lad's got his eye on the new Beater, eh?' The attendant noted lightly.

'Yes,' Snape drawled, though a second later, and so quickly that Harry wasn't sure he'd heard right, the man added, 'We'll take one.'

'Absolutely,' the attendant nodded, taking a box down from the shelf, as Harry looked quite stunned. 'It'll be at the front counter for you when you're ready,' the attendant said before taking the box up towards the front of the store.

'You said I couldn't get it,' Harry stated as soon as the attendant had left and Snape thrust a hand into his pocket to extract some money. He raised an eyebrow at the boy's remark.

'I don't recall ever saying that. In fact, all I recall saying is for you to put your money away.'

'Yeah… but… I thought that meant…' Harry started before Snape cut him off.

'Then you thought wrong, didn't you. You need to learn not to jump to assumptions, my boy. Something which has certainly caused problems in the past for you and I as I recall,' Snape continued, flicking through the money in his hand.

'So what… you're buying it for me?' Harry asked, seeing that the amount of money that Snape was counting out was far more than the nine sickles needed to make up the difference.

Snape stopped counting and straightened up.

'Yes,' he answered simply before taking a hand to the base of Harry's neck and turning him swiftly to the front of the store. 'Though God knows why when those two seekers you have are annoying enough… don't you dare ask me for anything else today, you hear me?'

'I won't, I swear!' Harry exclaimed, a smile spreading from ear to ear. 'Thank you!' He added momentarily, giving an impromptu sideways hug.

'Hmm,' Snape rumbled, patting him on the back, 'yes, well you can earn it by doing one of the homework assignments on that list once we get back home. I'm not going soft on you, _as some may think_,' he added pointedly, reflecting on Mr Edwards comments the previous day, before prompting Harry purposefully towards the front of the store where the attendant was waiting.

* * *

'Ah, missed him by that much!' Harry exclaimed, jumping across the rug in the living room to keep close to the action zooming through the air.

It was just past six o'clock in the evening. The fire was lit, the curtains were drawn and the smells of cooking were emanating from the kitchen where Snape was preparing dinner.

They had arrived home from Hogsmeade at around half past three where Snape had stuck to his word of Harry doing at least one piece of schoolwork off the list before he would allow him his new Beater. Harry had resignedly obeyed and had spent a good hour on some transfiguration work, knowing that McGonagall was the teacher most likely to ask him if he'd done the requested work as soon as he got back to class.

It had been hard to settle down and concentrate though, after coming back from a day out at Hogsmeade, and Harry had found various ways of putting it off – he needed a drink… he thought he'd seen Hedwig flying in with a letter… – until Snape put a stop to his procrastinating by setting him up at the kitchen table to do his work where he could keep an eye on him and keep him on task if needed.

Finally, after a solid hour of concentration, he'd finished all Transfiguration work and had passed it to Snape for him to look over. Snape had sat in his armchair to read through it; Harry standing off to the side impatiently, sure that the man was taking longer than necessary.

'_Well?'_

'_Hmm,' Snape nodded vaguely, his eyes still fixed to Harry's work._

'_What does that mean?' Harry pressed, fidgeting by the armrest of the chair._

'_It means that I'm still reading,' Snape answered pointedly and Harry groaned, sinking down against the armrest._

_Another minute and Snape finally set the parchment down to his lap._

'_It's ok, yeah?' Harry breathed out, looking as if he were about to burst if it wasn't. 'I swear I'm not writing it all again!'_

'_Then I suggest that when you do your work you read through it thoroughly to check it,' Snape countered._

_Harry raised his eyebrows in response, both hands pressing down on the armrest before Snape passed his work back to him._

'_It is acceptable; apart from the words I've circled which you need to correct. Once you've done that and shown me the corrections then you may go to my study to get what you've been angling for since we got back,' Snape said, standing up and leading Harry back to the kitchen table to do the corrections._

Finally, after another few minutes of fixing some spelling mistakes up, Snape had given his nod of approval and allowed Harry to retrieve the new Beater from his desk in the study.

The miniature Quidditch game was so much faster and much more unpredictable now that a Beater had joined the fray. The Seekers zoomed around the room, chasing the snitch at lightning speed all the while maneuvering around the new Beater who was whacking the pea sized bludger at them mercilessly.

'Go on! Get it! _Get it!'_ Harry yelled, far louder than necessary as he jumped across the rug in the living room again to follow one of the seekers, which was centimeters away from the little golden snitch.

'C'mon, almost there… Oh, right in the – '

'Stop that infernal racket in there!' Snape's voice shot out from the kitchen suddenly, cutting Harry's exuberant yelling off mid-sentence.

It took a moment for Harry to register Snape's scolding but he obediently lowered his voice at Snape's tone, urging the Seekers on with quiet vehemence.

The miniature figures flew around the perimeter of the room again, one of them almost knocking an old brass candelabra off the mantle of the fire. Harry just managed to save it in time when the three figures suddenly zigzagged across each other's paths in pursuit of the snitch and veered off through the doors into the kitchen.

'Crap!' Harry muttered as he chased after them.

He entered the kitchen to find them zooming around the cupboards and then over the top of the bubbling pot on the stove.

'Sorry!' Harry said as Snape batted a hand at them, scowling ominously.

'Out of the kitchen, right now!' The man ordered sternly but the two seekers chose that moment to go into a dive formation towards the snitch as the beater zoomed around Harry's head to take aim. Harry now oblivious to Snape's order.

'Go Beater… Go!' Harry yelled, pumping a fist into the air as he skipped sideways a little to keep up with the action.

'C'mon just grab it!'

'Harry!'

'Oh, you're so close… c'mon!'

'_Mr Potter!'_

'To the right… to the right… mind the bludger – ow!' Harry suddenly yelped, stopping in his tracks as his hand flew back to his behind where a sudden sharp slap had landed without warning.

'Now that I have your attention,' Snape said in a low voice, his eyes piercing down at Harry, 'perhaps you will kindly do as I've asked you.'

Harry's brow furrowed, 'You didn't have to smack me… that hurt!'

'Good. I'm glad it had the desired effect of getting your attention as nothing else seemed to be doing it!' Snape countered without guilt. 'You're lucky the wooden spoon wasn't within reach!'

'You could have just asked me,' Harry murmured, rubbing the offended area as Snape snatched the flying players from the air as they zoomed past him.

'I did. _Three times!'_

'Oh,' Harry said sheepishly.

'Oh, indeed,' Snape said, passing the now unmoving figures over to Harry. 'Next time perhaps you'll listen to me the _first time_ I tell you to do something! Now, put those away and then come back and set the table, dinner's almost ready,' Snape instructed firmly as he moved back across to the stove and banged the wooden spoon sharply against the side of the pot.

Harry took that as a cue to do as he was told and he bolted out of the kitchen, returning a moment later to set the table.

'Where did you put them?' Snape asked him as Harry ferreted in a drawer for some cutlery.

'In the cupboard in the living room,' Harry answered.

'Good, and I think they can stay there until tomorrow now.'

'But after dinner - '

'We're going to have a nice quiet evening,' Snape finished before Harry could.

Harry sighed heavily. 'We _always _have 'a nice quiet evening',' he griped.

'You had your fun last night and today… now it's my turn I think,' Snape said without pause.

Harry got two plates out and Snape dished out their dinner. Harry did not say anything more until they'd sat down to eat, though Snape could clearly see the boy's mind turning.

'So… what _are_ you going to do tonight?' Harry asked as Snape cut open a dinner roll.

'I have some reading I wish to do. I have been restricted with time as of late so I am looking forwards to an evening in my armchair, without interruptions,' Snape said pointedly. 'As for you, you can find something quiet to do as well.'

'Like what?'

'Anything that does not involve you jumping around and disturbing a quiet evening,' Snape said simply.

'I guess I could finish off some drawings I brought home with me…'

'That sounds like an excellent decision on your part,' Snape nodded.

'Or…' Harry continued, turning his fork over in his hand and now looking at Snape carefully, 'you could tell me some of those stories… you know… about my parents. You could do your reading after I've gone to bed…'

Snape took a deep breath in and then fixed his eyes steadily across the table to Harry.

'Finish your dinner before it goes cold,' he said in a low voice after a moment of silence. Harry remained quiet, turning back to his dinner, but smiling slightly. He knew that look on the man's face.

It was going to be a good evening after all.

* * *

TBC…


	27. What About James?

**Hi, wooooo I can finally update again!**

**Thanks to Pandorasilk, dgpolo, Librarywitch, mugglemom2, Gladoo89 and sally74 for helping me out (and letting me know it wasn't just me! :)**

**Thanks for all your fantastic reviews for the previous chapter…I really appreciate them.**

**Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter after the wait for it!**

**Chapter 27**

**What About James?**

Snape turned a page of his book quietly and tapped his thumb absently against the edge of it, just as he'd done several times that evening. He'd made his way through two entire chapters, yet, strangely for him, hadn't managed to register much of it at all; his thoughts being constantly pre-occupied by Harry.

The boy was currently sprawled out on the rug in front of him, on his stomach, adding some shading to a drawing he had been working on for the last hour. The soft movement of pencils across paper had taken the silence from the evening. Indeed, Harry seemed quite engrossed in his project, yet every so often the quiet scratching would stop for a moment and Snape would catch the boy flicking a surreptitious glance over his shoulder at him… and Snape knew exactly why.

He knew that Harry was still waiting for him to give away his reading for the evening and replace it with stories of the past… of Lily…

Harry hadn't mentioned it again since dinner earlier that evening, but it was clear, from the furtive glances over the shoulder, that the child had not put it out of his mind. He knew he could give Harry what he was longing for… but he had never been one for revisiting the past. Besides, thoughts of Lily often brought with it a faint sense of anguish to him that he had worked hard at numbing over the years.

Harry gave a soft sniff at that moment, his nose sounding a little stuffed up, which made Snape wonder suddenly if the boy had a cold coming on. Another sniff and then Harry wiped the cuff of his sleeve across his nose, making Snape grimace disapprovingly.

'Go and get a tissue if you need one, for goodness sake,' Snape ordered, setting his book down in his lap.

Harry's shoulders shrugged before the boy answered vaguely, 'I'm ok,' as he rummaged through the pencils in his art box to find what he was looking for.

'I'm not watching you use your shirtsleeve, get a tissue. Now.'

Harry got up with a sigh a moment later, clearly noting the forthright tone in Snape's voice and trudged off to the kitchen to do as ordered.

Snape crossed his legs as Bumble ambled into the room, taking Harry's place. She crossed the rug and stopped to sniff briefly at the corner of the art box before moving on and settling down on the corner of the rug by Snape's feet. Out in the kitchen Snape could hear Harry blowing his nose. The boy hadn't seemed sick during the day but perhaps it was just starting to creep up on him now. If that were the case then the best thing to do would be to put him to bed with a strong dose of Pepper-Up potion to catch it quickly before it took hold to much.

Snape grimaced at the thought though as he looked at the clock on the mantle. It was barely eight o'clock, meaning it was going to take some energy and some firm convincing on his part to get Harry even climbing the stairs to bed.

A flicker of movement in the corner of the room brought his attention back and he looked across to see Harry returning, his right hand clutching a scrunched up tissue.

'Over here,' Snape said swiftly, making a snap decision to assess the boy's state and act accordingly, no matter what the reaction.

Harry was just about to flop back down to the rug again but stalled at Snape's words, lingering for a moment by his art box before heeding the instruction. He stepped up towards the armchair as Snape closed the thick book before him with a snap and set it to the side.

Another snotty sounding sniff came from the boy as he got to the armrest and he went to wipe his sleeve across his nose again, before catching sight of Snape's displeasure and remembering he still had a tissue in his hand.

'You've got a cold coming on by the look of you,' Snape noted, reaching out and pulling Harry closer, the boy's cheeks slightly flushed and his eyes a little puffy.

'I'm ok,' Harry answered quickly, taking a step back as Snape put out a hand in order to feel his forehead. Snape predicated the 'escape' attempt, however, and grasped hold of Harry firmly by the elbow to prevent it.

He pressed his cool fingers against the boy's skin for a second, his eyes surveying Harry closely so that the child looked away, seeming to know what was coming.

'You're not well and should clearly be in bed,' Snape stated without pretense a second later, fulfilling what he assumed Harry was anticipating.

'No, I'm fine,' Harry countered immediately, just as Snape had predicted, the boy's voice sounding flat and nasally due to his blocked up nose.

'You are _not _fine, you feel hot and your nose it all blocked up. Go upstairs and get ready for bed, I'll bring up some Pepper-Up potion for you,' Snape said firmly, determined to put a stop to any whining or pleading before it started.

He stood up from his armchair before Harry could respond and turned the boy towards the door.

'It's just a dumb cold!' Harry cried, his voice gravelly as he dug his heels in against Snape's prompting towards the hallway.

'Do you wish to be sick and laid up in bed for the rest of the week?' Snape questioned sharply when Harry tried to wriggle out of Snape's grasp.

'No…'

'Then I suggest we nip it in the bud. You'll most likely be up and about again by tomorrow afternoon if you do as you're told now.'

'But it's only eight o'clock… and you were going to - ' but Harry's argument got cut off abruptly by a sudden sneeze that shook him from head to toe.

He managed to get his hand up just in time, leaving a glistening trail across the back of it as he wiped it across his nose, clearly forgetting again that he now had a tissue handy.

'Upstairs and no arguing,' Snape ordered with a tone of finality about it as Harry wiped his hand with the tissue. 'You're going to bed whether you like it or not. You can thank me tomorrow for providing you with such attentive care,' Snape noted silkily, though the corners of his mouth grimaced at the sight of Harry wiping the snotty trail from the back of his hand.

He pushed Harry unceremoniously towards the door.

'Teeth and pyjamas. I'll be up in five minutes with a dose of Pepper-Up potion for you so be sure you are in bed.'

Harry gave another great sniff into his tissue, followed by a heavy sigh, but then followed Snape's orders; clearly knowing he wasn't going to win. He trudged out of the room and up the creaky wooden stairs to his bedroom without another word of complaint.

* * *

'This is dumb!' Harry declared, albeit rather weakly as he sank down again against his pillow, his ears still smoking faintly from the dose of Pepper-Up potion Snape had just made him take. 'I'm supposed to be on holiday and now I'm sick. We have to go… go…' he gave a loud sneeze before finishing his sentence breathlessly, '… back to school next week…'

'There are still a few days remaining, and since you've been mostly sensible in going to bed like you've been told, I'm sure you'll find you'll be over the worst of it by tomorrow,' Snape answered smoothly, setting the Pepper-Up potion flask down on the bedside table before looking back at Harry, who seemed quite settled now under the covers.

Actually, he had been a little surprised that Harry hadn't put up more of a fight than he had over going to bed so early. The boy had resisted slightly at first but once Snape had got him upstairs he had found him, five minutes later, curled up in bed as requested and waiting for him.

Perhaps the lack of protest was a sign of how unwell the boy was actually feeling.

The boy sneezed again, blowing his nose into a tissue and then sighing wearily.

'How do you know? I could be even worse tomorrow,' he uttered miserably as Snape reached out to turn the bedside lamp off. Harry, however, seemed to have other ideas.

'No, not yet! Can't you… can't you stay up here for a bit…'

Snape brought his hand back and straightened up, looking down at Harry intently but with a slightly crooked eyebrow.

'You should go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning,' he said, noting the heaviness behind Harry's eyes.

'Just for a little bit…' Harry pressed, looking away for a moment and seeming somewhat embarrassed at his request, as if asking for Snape to stay was silly and childish of him. The boy's mood had changed quite considerably since ordering him upstairs to bed – at first he had dug his heels in against it but now he almost seemed glad to be curled up beneath his covers.

Snape closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep intake of breath, before striding across the room towards Harry's desk. A moment later and he set the desk chair down beside the bedside table, taking a seat, his dark eyes trained on Harry who gave him a silent look of satisfaction back and wriggled down beneath his covers further.

'You do realise, my boy, that this is highly unproductive towards my… reputation,' Snape noted dryly a moment later, quirking an eyebrow down at Harry again whilst tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves.

'I'm sick… you're supposed to look after me,' Harry responded.

'You have a cold,' Snape responded simply, dampening the boy's dramatics. 'I'm not going to coddle you like a baby.'

The boy didn't answer but Snape had a feeling that he was smiling despite the brusque response, probably due to the fact that Snape was now sitting beside his bed anyway… not that he could tell since Harry had wriggled down beneath the covers so far that now only the bridge of his nose to the top of his messy hair were visible.

Harry sniffed again, the congestion in his nose sounding a little clearer from having just taken a dose of Pepper-Up potion. Snape leaned back in the chair and folded his arms, the lamp still giving off a warm glow into the room.

'So, you wish for me to stay until you go to sleep… is that the idea?' He questioned to Harry, who had now turned on his side and pulled the covers tighter around himself. The boy's eyes, although tired and slightly puffy, were trained on him.

'I sincerely hope you are not waiting for me to sing to you,' Snape added with a pointed smirk. 'A lullaby perhaps…'

He'd expected Harry to retort with a swift, 'No way!' or 'I'm not three you know!' but the boy merely gave a slight shake of his head, his flushed cheeks brushing against his pillow as he did so.

'Hmm, just as well,' Snape continued, surveying Harry closely at the lackluster response. Harry continued to peer back at him, his green eyes reflecting the light from the bedside lamp.

'You could… tell me some stories,' Harry suddenly voiced, muffled from beneath the covers. 'Like you were going to tonight…'

'That's what you want, is it?' Snape asked slowly.

Another nod.

'Well…' Snape cleared his throat roughly, 'I suppose now is a good a time as any,' he continued, knowing exactly what stories Harry was referring to and knowing he could not put the continued requests on hold any longer. 'What do you wish for me to tell you?'

Snape saw the covers move slightly as Harry seemed to shrug beneath them.

'Anything,' the boy said in a small voice a moment later, his eyes finally moving off Snape and onto the framed picture of Lily and James that he still kept on the bedside table. 'You knew my mum and dad from school, yeah?' He pressed on before another violent sneeze took hold of him and Snape passed a new tissue over. 'From when you were first years?' He continued once he'd recovered, the tissue pressed up against his nose.

He clearly expected a 'yes' in response, as when Snape shook his head the boy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Snape exhaled, he'd opened the door now and couldn't turn back…

'I first met you mother when she was about ten…'

'Ten!' Harry exclaimed, clearly taken aback by this revelation. 'And how old were you?'

'About the same age.'

Harry's brow creased in thought. 'I can't imagine you being little,' he noted seriously a moment later.

'No, a rather wretched time,' Snape uttered, a sudden shadow of darkness crossing his features for a moment. 'I was more than thankful once _childhood_ was behind me,' he added sourly.

'Didn't you like being a kid?' Harry asked, clearly intrigued by this new notion of Snape as a ten year old.

Snape's eyes narrowed as he mulled over Harry's question.

'No, I can't say that I did,' he answered grimly a moment later, his face slightly contorted and tight until he looked back down at Harry and brought himself back to the moment. 'But we are speaking of your mother, are we not?'

The boy shifted beneath the covers, wiping the tissue across his nose as he nodded.

'Your mother and I lived in the same district,' Snape continued evenly. 'I'd seen her around here and there… but mostly when she went to the nearby park… her and her sister…'

'You mean… you knew Aunt Petunia back then as well?' Harry exclaimed, unable to stop himself and propping up on his elbows at this surprising revelation.

'Lay down, for goodness sake,' Snape ordered sharply, planting a hand to the middle of Harry's back to push him back down to his pillow. 'I'm not continuing with this if you are going to get constantly worked up over it.'

'I'm not worked up…I'm just… surprised…. I didn't know…' Harry said softly, the side of his face buried once again against his pillow and a few strands of hair stuck to his forehead.

He sniffed again loudly as Snape withdrew his hand away.

'Blow, don't sniff,' Snape asserted firmly. Harry obeyed and then curled up beneath his covers again looking weary but clearly waiting for Snape's story to continue.

'I knew your mother was a witch when I saw her performing 'tricks', as she called them back then, for her sister. I have to say your aunt was less than impressed with it all.'

Harry smiled at that.

'Was she good at magic, my mum?'

'She had a natural ability over it,' Snape nodded, 'even at that age… so yes, she was,' he added, remembering suddenly the flower that Lily had had, that first time he had spoken to her in that park. She had managed to make the flower open and close its petals with such ease.

'So, what… you became friends and went to Hogwarts together… is that what you're saying?' Harry questioned carefully.

'Your mother knew nothing of Hogwarts, both of her parents, your grandparents, were muggles.'

'But, you told her about it?' Harry guessed.

'She didn't believe me at first. It took some convincing, but, being the odd one out in your family, and seeing that she could do things that they were not capable of, brought some reality and truth to what I was saying.'

A silence lingered for a moment as Snape's dark eyes traveled across to the picture frame on Harry's bedside table. He watched the picture for a moment, Lily's long red hair flowing down her shoulders as she moved and her eyes, the same eyes Harry had inherited, twinkling with laughter.

'So, you stayed friends at school?' Harry asked momentarily, his voice strained.

Snape nodded, though did not pull his gaze away from the picture as he said, 'For the most part.'

'But she was Gryffindor, yeah, same as my dad?'

Snape pressed his lips together as James' smiling face suddenly burned up at him from the photo.

'Yes… the same as your father.'

He could feel the tightness on his face and in his voice but Harry, perhaps feeling unwell and weary, didn't seem to pick up on it… or perhaps he mistook it for something else as a moment later he asked softly, 'Do you miss her?'

Snape finally swept his eyes back to the boy, his dark eyes fixed to Harry's green ones intently.

'Yes, I do.'

'Yeah… me too,' Harry said in almost a whisper after a moment of silent stillness.

* * *

Snape had a restless night. After leaving Harry to sleep he'd stayed up well past midnight, nursing a drink of brandy for the most part and starring at the dying fire in the grate, the flicker of flames dancing across his sallow skin, although keeping the far side of his face in shadow.

He'd tried to settle down to his reading again after leaving Harry's room but had snapped the book closed once more that evening in frustration as he could not get his thoughts off Lily… recalling those memories to Harry… her son.

He hadn't thought of that moment in the park, when he'd first spoken to lily, for many years… but now it had all come back as clear as ever – watching as she played on the swings with her sister, and then her delight as she had held that flower in her open hand, the petals opening and closing to her will.

Who knew that only a decade or so later she would be dead. Dead because of…

At that Snape had found himself gripping his empty glass so tight that his knuckles had turned white and it was then that he finally retreated upstairs.

He checked on Harry on the way to his own room. The boy was tangled up slightly in his bedcovers, a foot poking out over the side of the mattress where the sheets had become un tucked. He was on his back, breathing heavily through his mouth, perhaps due to his nose being too blocked up again.

Perhaps he should have given him a stronger dose of Pepper-Up potion, Snape thought to himself as he stood there for a moment looking down at him. He reached out a hand to brush a stray bit of hair away from the boy's forehead but Harry rolled over onto his side at that moment, taking a deep, rattling breath in before settling again.

Instead, Snape untangled the boy's foot sticking out and tucked the end of the sheet back in underneath the mattress before slipping back out of the room and pulling the door closed behind him.

It was just gone one by the time he climbed into bed himself and extinguished the single bracketed light on the wall with a flick of his hand. He lay there in the silent darkness trying to clear his mind but finding it quite impossible. Several times he contemplated just getting up again since sleep seemed unattainable.

After what seemed like a good hour or so of restlessness, staring up at the dark ceiling, Snape's thoughts were intruded by a sudden soft rustling sound and then the squeak of a door handle. He turned his head to the side, reaching out for his wand in an instant, and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dim light and a silhouette now in the doorway.

'What's the matter? Why are you out of bed?' He questioned a moment later, lowering his wand as Harry didn't wait for an invite but padded across the room towards him.

'Woke up and don't feel good,' Harry answered groggily as he got to the side of the bed. Snape muttered a 'lumos' and pushed himself up to sit straighter.

The light from his wand illuminated Harry before him, the boy clearly looking flushed and now constantly sniffing against the congestion in his nose again.

'My throat hurts and I feel all hot,' the boy continued weakly and Snape was just about to reach out to bring him closer when Harry took it upon himself to sit on the edge of Snape's bed and then shuffle up against the man's side.

'Don't get comfortable, you're going back to you own room,' Snape asserted instantly to Harry's actions.

'Don't you have a potion I can take to just make me feel better?' The boy asked rather miserably, ignoring Snape's response and shuffling his feet down beneath the covers out of the cold air.

'Yes, I do… it's called Pepper-Up and you're having another good dose of it once you're back in bed,' Snape answered firmly. 'Perhaps I should have given you a stronger dose earlier on.'

Harry murmured something incoherent in response, curling his legs up against Snape who sighed heavily and ran a hand across his brow at the groggy, sniffling attachment now at his side.

He wasn't quite sure of how Madam Pomfrey put up with it at Hogwarts… all those blasted children coming in one after the other with minor ailments, moaning and whining as if they were on death's door. Harry had a simple cold and here he was curled up next to him now as if waiting for him to rock him to sleep!

A moment later and he felt a tug on his arm and Harry had effectively pulled Snape's arm around himself so he was cocooned against him.

'I'm cold…' Harry muttered, as if preempting Snape's response to the action.

'Of course you are,' Snape answered sharply, although, despite his tone, found himself rubbing warmth into the side of the boy's pyjama covered arm. 'You should not have gotten out of your bed, you silly boy.'

'I didn't feel well,' Harry defended, although in his state there was little effort behind his words. 'It's nice here…'

'Well, I'm taking you back to bed and you're getting a good dose of Pepper-Up again… won't _that_ be nice?'

'Can't you just bring it here… you could accio it…' Harry continued, mumbling as Snape began to prize him off from his side.

'Up! Now!' Snape said more firmly as he pulled the bedcovers back to reveal his own grey threaded pyjamas and then noticing the boy's bare feet.

'Look at you! You don't even have anything on your feet!' He scolded, tapping his hand against the boy's ankle. 'How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?'

'Yeah…' Harry said heavily in lethargic response and Snape realised no amount of scolding was going to sink into the boy's head in this state.

He stood and pulled Harry up to stand with him, prompting the boy towards the door just as Harry gave a loud, reverberating sneeze, bringing his hand up just in time.

'Here, take this with you,' Snape said grimly, passing over an old and frayed but clean handkerchief from the nearest drawer as Harry gave a snotty, noisy sniff.

'Tanks,' Harry said from behind his hand, taking the offered handkerchief and then blowing into it loudly as Snape guided him out to the landing and back to his own room with a grimace on his face.

'Don't lie down yet, you've got to take this,' Snape said, as once back in his own room Harry wearily climbed back into his bed and began to pull the covers up. He took the dose of Pepper-Up potion Snape poured out for him without fuss, drinking it down and then grimacing as steam poured from his ears, but then settled back down to his pillow, closing his eyes as Snape tucked the covers back in for the third time that night.

'You're gonna tell me some more stories, yeah?' Harry murmured, his eyes closed as he dug a hand beneath his pillow, clutching Snape's old hanky.

'Not tonight,' Snape said firmly, straightening up.

'T'moro?'

'Perhaps… now go to sleep.'

'Thanks for… lookin' after me…' Harry said after a moment.

'Hmm… don't I always?' Snape countered smoothly, cocking an eyebrow before switching off the light once more and retreating quietly from the room.

* * *

_Hey Harry,_

_How's things there with Snape? Lucky for you having a whole week off school! We had a pop quiz in transfiguration, can you believe that? Professor McGonagall said she might get you to do it once you come back so I'll give you the heads up now._

_Hermione's started her study schedule already… she's drawn up schedules for both of us as well, you should see it! Talk about a slave driver! Bet Snape's gonna love it though._

_Professor Lockhart's making us work with Imp's, the thing is though they keep tripping him up on purpose, it's hilarious! Hopefully we'll still be studying them when you get back so you can see for yourself!_

_Nothing else has been happening here… which is probably good after everything else this year. _

_See you next week mate!_

_Ron_

_ps… If Fred or George send you any sweets DON'T EAT THEM!_

'What are you laughing about?' Snape's voice came from behind him and Harry folded up Ron's letter automatically and held it in his lap beneath the kitchen table as the man neared.

'Huh? Nothing…' he answered without turning around, dipping his quill in the inkpot instead and hovering over his parchment.

'It was Friday, two days since Harry's cold (which had indeed cleared up, for the most part, the next day due to Snape's earlier ministrations), and Snape was intent on Harry finishing off the rest of the school work on the list.

'You haven't done very much considering I left you here half an hour ago,' Snape noted pointedly as he stepped up to the side of Harry's chair and surveyed the two brief paragraphs that Harry had written.

Harry looked up innocently but Snape was far too sharp to dismiss it.

'What have you been doing?'

'My school work, I swear!' Harry replied, nodding enthusiastically to his so called charms essay. Snape quirked an eyebrow and an instant later his dark eyes traveled towards Harry's lap.

'What have you got under the table?' He questioned suspiciously.

Harry hesitated for a moment. He could just come clean… it was only a letter from Ron after all… but then Snape would know that he hadn't been concentrating on his work and that was _not_ a good thing.

He'd managed to dissuade Snape from making him do school work that morning, in favour of helping him upstairs in his potions lab, under the proviso that he would sit undistracted for a decent amount of time that afternoon and get a sufficient amount done in return. A sufficient amount according to _Snape_ of course… that pretty much meant he'd be there for at least an hour or more.

Snape had been pretty strict on that agreement as well…

'_And I mean a sufficient amount, Harry, not just a few words scribbled to make a paragraph.'_

'_Yeah, I know… I promise I will. Please can I come and help in the lab… I swear I'll sit all afternoon to get my school stuff done afterwards.'_

_Snape surveyed him closely, folding his arms and looking down at him with those dark intense eyes before…_

'_I intend to read through your work afterwards so make sure you do as promised, my boy, because you will find me severely displeased otherwise.'_

'_Does that mean I can?'_

'_For this morning, yes, and then I expect you to concentrate this afternoon and not get distracted with… silliness.'_

Harry swallowed and looked down at his meager two paragraphs and then across to a fruit jube left over from a handful he'd sneaked from the cupboard earlier. He'd absently left it there when the owl flying in with Ron's letter had distracted him.

'We had an agreement, young man,' Snape said swiftly, his eyes narrowing on the fruit jube for a second before turning back onto Harry again and then extending a hand out to him.

'Give it to me?'

'What?'

'Whatever it is you have in your lap.'

Harry reluctantly handed the letter over and Snape flipped it open.

'When did this arrive?' Snape asked him, his eyes moving to the bottom of the page to see who had sent it before folding it up again.

'Just now… I mean like five minutes ago.'

'And you couldn't leave it until you'd finished your work?'

'The owl was waiting…' Harry defended lamely.

'Owl's do not have time schedules,' Snape answered curtly before flicking his wand in Harry's direction. 'There… now perhaps you'll get something done as you _promised me_ this morning.'

'You can't stick me to the chair!' Harry cried, realising what Snape had done.

'I just did. Get your work done and I don't want to hear a word out of you until it's finished!'

'I've got my wand here, what makes you think I won't just undo it once you've gone?' Harry asked vehemently, sticking his chin out a little in grievance to Snape's actions.

'You absolutely could, if you wish to sit with a smarting backside afterwards not only for not doing as you've been asked but also for doing underage magic without supervision,' Snape responded pointedly, stowing his wand calmly back up his sleeve.

'I allowed you to come up and do some brewing with me this morning in the understanding that you would spend some decent time on school work in return…'

'I _am_ doing it…' Harry said emphatically, turning back to the parchment in front of him.

'I hope so,' Snape ground out, placing Ron's letter down on the kitchen bench. 'I'm going upstairs to collect some papers and when I come back down I expect to see more than two meager paragraphs. Understood?

'Yeah.'

'And no more sweets! If you are going to sneak them from the cupboard without asking at every opportunity then they are going under lock and key to be rationed.'

'Yeah…'

'Harry?'

'Hmm…'

' I am going to be extremely displeased if you don't do as you've been told on this, is that clear?' Snape pressed on firmly at Harry's lackluster response.

'Yes. I'll get it finished… and no more sweets…' Harry answered more appropriately and Snape seemed satisfied, at least enough to leave him be and head off upstairs.

Harry dipped his quill into the ink again, even though it wasn't really necessary, and stared down at the rest of the empty parchment, his mind now blank as to what he had been about to write before the owl had shown up.

He wriggled a bit on his chair, his face screwing up at the fact that Snape had stuck him to it with some type of sticking charm… like he was a little kid on the naughty stool!

Was that something other wizarding parents did to their kids when they didn't do as they were told… or was it just a Snape thing? It _seemed_ like a very Snape-ish thing to do…

Still, the man _had _spent time with him that morning up in his lab. And he had promised Snape that he would sit and do his work that afternoon without fuss in return. It had been a good morning too… Snape had been brewing some of the antidotes necessary for the Hogwarts stores. Antidotes that were kept at the ready in case some student's brewing went array.

He'd let Harry cut up some of the more delicate ingredients and set him up with his own cauldron to brew alongside him, giving him instructions as they went and explaining why things were done in a certain way, what he should look out for and how he could tell if the potion was ready for the next stage.

Harry had enjoyed working like that. Side by side with Snape, just as they had done earlier on. It was fun and in-between Snape's instructions he had chatted to the man about other things to which Snape would at times acknowledge with a 'Hmm' or a 'is that so' … it wasn't much, but it didn't have to be for Harry to feel the connection.

Snape had then, after some prodding from Harry, told him another story about his Mum. How she had been so good at Charms… and potions too! Her and Snape had been Potions-partners in their first year – an image that was difficult to imagine.

Snape had helped her with her potions work and in return she had helped him with Charms (was it possible that Snape had had a weak point in his magic? To Harry the man had always seemed so… skilled).

Harry sighed and looked down at his Charms work again, realising that a spot of ink had smudged onto it from his quill as he vaguely wished that his mum could come and help _him_ with Charms. He wrote over the smudge a moment later, the words blending into it so that it wasn't so prominent. He could probably get it finished in half an hour… if he really really concentrated…

* * *

'No, not now…'

'Why not? I finished my school stuff didn't I?'

'Because… there are other things I need to do.'

'Like what?

'School things.'

'You're just saying that...'

'I've said no, Harry, end of discussion,' Snape said brusquely and with a clear tone of finality about him as he handed Harry's Charms essay back to him to put away.

'Just one thing…'

'Enough!' Snape said sharply, causing Harry to look up at him silently for a moment and press his lips together in consternation.

The man closed his eyes for a moment and leaned his hands down against the surface of the kitchen table, exhaling slowly as if he were trying to get control over himself.

'I _do not_ want to talk about your father… there is nothing I could say that… would be fitting.'

He straightened up then, looking down at Harry intently as if to reinforce his answer. Harry, however, was not to be swayed so easily and the need to know more of his roots overcame him.

'Yeah, I know you didn't like him but _so what_? _I _still want to know stuff about mum _and_ dad. You never really told me why you didn't like him anyway, all you said was…'

But Snape seemed unable to stop himself and he cut Harry off roughly.

'Your father was an arrogant fool!' He stated sharply, his jaw tightening as he said it but he closed his eyes again a second later and exhaled slowly, straightening up from the table, before setting his eyes down to Harry again, who had sunk down into his chair a little at the outburst.

Snape brought a hand up and roughly pressed it across his forehead. Harry sat silently, his green eyes fixed to Snape, his lips pressed firmly together until he said in a quiet voice, 'He was still my dad.'

'Yes… yes he was,' Snape answered jadedly, his voice hollow.

'So… how can you love me if you hated my dad so much?' Harry questioned intently, though his voice wavered a little with hesitation.

'You are not your father…'

'Yeah I am… I look like him…'

'Perhaps, but you are far more like your mother in nature… which was something that took me a while to see when I first took you in.'

Harry's brow crinkled at Snape's response, his hand curling around the side of the chair, gripping tightly.

'So what… if I was more like my dad I wouldn't be here now? You wouldn't have taken me in or wanted to adopt me or _anything_? You would have just left me back with the Dursleys?' Harry asked after several moments of silence. His voice was strained despite practically shouting and he was clearly trying to hold onto his bubbling emotions.

'That's not what I said…'

'Yeah it is!'

'No, it is not,' Snape retorted sharply. Perhaps too sharply as Harry suddenly got to his feet, an intense burning look on his face.

'It is! You don't want to talk about him… you don't want me to even mention him, but he's still my dad!'

'I know that… stop shouting at me this instant!'

'You were probably happy when he died! I'm still his son and if you don't like him then… then… you can't love me!'

'That is not… come back here!' Snape ordered as Harry pushed past him and made for the door

'No! Why should I?'

The sound of footsteps stomping up the stairs followed and then a reverberating slam of a door.

Snape stayed rooted to the ground, his eyes pinned to the kitchen door where Harry had left. He had no idea of what had just happened. One minute he was checking through the boy's Charms essay and the next…

He did not want to talk about James… couldn't the child understand that? Why was the boy so stubbornly determined to defend a man he had never known?

He strode off towards the stairs with purposeful steps at that, determined to follow as the way Harry had just spoken back to him was completely unacceptable… but only got as far as the stairs before he pulled back, one hand tensed on the bottom of the banister.

What good what it do really? The boy's emotions were far too wound up for any beneficial communication at the moment; that was evident from the burning look he had had on his face as he'd stormed upstairs.

* * *

After the incident that afternoon Snape spent some time by himself up in his library room. Leaving Harry to cool off in his bedroom seemed like the best thing to do... not only for the boy but for him as well.

Hopefully the child would eventually retreat from his room… perhaps offer an apology for the way he had spoken… but then what? The cause of the ill feelings would still be lingering.

Snape brought a hand up to his face and rubbed at his temple, a threatening headache beginning to surface. If the boy really wanted to know about his father… perhaps he should just find someone else to talk to him, to satisfy the boy's questions. Dumbledore, perhaps, or Minerva…

As he began to put together that plan in his mind, however, he realised the flaw. Even doing that would not diminish the issue. Whether he liked it or not, Harry had brought up something that dug at his core…

'… _how can you love me if you hated my dad so much?'_

He didn't have an answer for that. Wouldn't even know where to begin. So then what?

Of course he loved him. It was difficult, still, to say that out loud, even to accept it himself, but it was the truth.

If he ever lost Harry… but no, that couldn't happen. He'd already lost Lily…

But how could they get past this massive block that had sprung up without warning… or had he had warning, months ago? Minerva had said to him, early on when he had first brought Harry into his home, that he could not allow his feelings for James Potter to have an impact on how he dealt with Harry.

Was that the same thing? Could a child of twelve possibly be right in saying that he, Snape, couldn't fully love him because of that?

Snape shook his head and let his hand fall back to his lap a moment later, a grunt of irritation escaping from him at the complications that had reared. He thought the complications were behind them… after everything that had been going on at Hogwarts and with his work with Ogin…Harry feeling that he had regretted taking him…

Wasn't this damn break from Hogwarts supposed to have mended all this?

He snapped closed his book and dropped it to the ground by his chair before taking leave of his seat and heading out of the library.

Out on the landing all seemed quiet. Harry's bedroom door was still closed and as Snape neared he could hear nothing from inside the room. He inhaled deeply, taking hold of the handle, completely unsure now as to where they went from here. He turned the handle a second later however, and pushed the door open, only to find the room deserted.

There was no sign of Harry on his bed or at his desk, not even sprawled out on the floor. Only Bumble was there, curled up on the boy's bed despite the house rules. Harry had obviously brought her in for a bit of company.

Snape retreated, his brow creased slightly as he went downstairs expecting to find the boy there or perhaps out in the garden. But there was no sign of him.

The clock on the lounge room mantle read just gone half past three. He'd been upstairs for almost an hour.

He went out the front, thinking that perhaps Harry had taken his bike out there for a ride, to clear his head, but the road was deserted and still. It was here that panic began to set in.

He called out the boy's name, looking across the road into the thick expanse of forest and hoping he hadn't decided to go back in there. Finding him playing in there with those two boys a few months ago, without any thought of the dangers, had been bad enough. If he had gone in there by himself Harry as going to be in serious trouble, not matter what the reasoning.

After calling his name several times more Snape turned on his heel and headed back towards the house, planning to check every single room as well as his lab as a possibility. It was only when he got to the kitchen that he noticed a hastily torn bit of parchment on the workbench and a quill next to it.

**Gone to play with Nick and Stefan**

_**Harry**_

_**

* * *

**_

'So, which school do you go to again?' Stefan pressed as the three of them cycled up the hill towards the center of the village, the two brothers still in their school uniforms from the day.

'Uh… just a boarding school… in Scotland,' Harry answered vaguely.

'How come you go there and not our school?' Nick asked, peddling up from behind to catch up with Harry and Stefan.

'Well… my Dad works there,' Harry answered after a moment's careful thought.

'Oh,' Nick nodded, accepting Harry's answer easily and peddling madly then to get in front of his older brother.

'You're dad's kind of scary… like when he found us in the forest that time. Is he always like that?' Stefan asked as they rounded a corner and could see the village shops getting closer.

'Kind of,' Harry answered, wobbling a little as the road moved into a slight downward hill.

'Will he be mad that you went off with us?'

'I left a note,' Harry said roughly, gripping the handlebars as the downward momentum of the hill sped them up a little. 'So, what are we going to do in the village?' He questioned a second later, keen to get the conversation off Snape. He still had pent up resentment at the man and he couldn't care less right now if Snape got mad at him for leaving the house without asking. He'd left a note.

He'd left his room half an hour after storming up there, frustration and anger still coursing through him so that he was determined to push Snape about his father. He didn't care what the man's reaction was or what he thought of his dad.

He'd gone downstairs to find Snape nowhere to be seen and for some reason, he wasn't even sure of, he went to look out the front window to check, only to surprisingly see Stefan and Nick out there with their bikes.

An instant later he had pulled his shoes on and flung open the front door before making his way down to the road. Stefan and Nick had seen him apparently with Snape down in the village a few days ago and so had decided to ride past after school to check if he was in.

They had spent about ten minutes just hanging out at the front of the house before Stefan brought up the idea of going into the village on their bikes. Harry had agreed instantly, wanting nothing better right now than to leave the house and he went back to get his own bike from around the side without a second thought.

If was only at the last minute that he decided to at least leave a note for Snape so the man didn't bring in the cavalry to look for him. So what if the man got mad for not asking him. Let him! So what if he broke the rules… he'd be just like his _'arrogant father'_ then, wouldn't he!

'I wanna get a milkshake, they've got caramel in now!' Nick said enthusiastically to Harry's question to which Stefan agreed and the three of them picked up speed, the wind whipping across their faces as they peddled.

* * *

_The stupid boy! He was damn well going to get his backside walloped when he returned,_ _that was a promise! _Snape thought to himself as he stood at the window in the living room, staring out towards the road, Harry's briefly scribbled note clenched in his hand.

After reading Harry's note he'd gone out the front again, squinting off into the distance to see if he could make them out, perhaps playing at the edge of the forest but it was deserted. He'd come back inside with a sudden thought and sure enough when he went out the back and around the side of the house Harry's bike was gone.

Snape's first inclination was to set off and scour the area himself, perhaps the forest or possibly head towards the village center, hoping he would come across the three kids and haul Harry back by the scruff of his neck. But he'd quickly given away that idea, at least for now, preferring to be there… waiting… for when the boy returned. He'd be able to meet him at the front door with a glower reserved for moments such as this.

Half an hour later, and he did indeed meet Harry at the door… though not in the manner that he had been expecting…

* * *

'Do you have to tell him? He's gonna be so mad…' Harry pleaded as he trudged up towards the house just before four thirty, Mr Edwards' hand on his shoulder leading him to the front door.

'Sorry, lad, I don't have much of a choice here. I promised Mr Hartley I'd see to it… you know, seeing as I know your father a bit better than he does.'

'He's going to kill me,' Harry said heavily, though letting Mr Edwards lead him to the front step with a resigned kind of look on his face.

'I'm sure that is not true,' Mr Edwards noted lightly, tapping his hand down against Harry's shoulder a couple of times as a sort of encouraging motion. 'You're a good lad, even I can see that, you just did something silly and unfortunately got yourself caught up with Mr Hartley.'

'Yeah,' Harry intoned rather miserably as Mr Edwards raised a hand and knocked on the front door.

As Harry had expected, Snape was there within a second, the door flung open to reveal the man towering in the doorway. It was obvious, however, that he was taken aback at seeing Mr Edwards there with Harry in tow.

'Mr Snape, good to see you again,' Mr Edwards said as Harry looked down at his feet uncomfortably. 'I have someone here who belongs to you.'

'Yes, you do,' Snape said sharply, Harry feeling the man's eyes burning down at him. 'You found him in the village I take it?' Snape continued, his voice clearly strained with anger.

'Yes, along with the Milton boys… I'm afraid they got themselves into a bit of mischief down there. I volunteered to bring him back, seeing as I know you and young Harry here quite well these days.'

'Mischief?' Snape repeated tightly and Harry continued to look at the ground, digging the front of his shoes against the stone. 'What kind of _mischief?_'

'Ah… well…' Mr Edwards said, looking down at Harry before reaching into his trouser pocket and producing a slip of paper. 'A silly thing really… Mr Hartley, owner of the antique shop down there in the village, he'd just had some new concrete poured to replace some of the old stonework that was breaking up along the front and down the side of his shop and … well… it seems the boys had an itch to do some artwork into it, while it was still wet that is. Uh…' Mr Edwards stalled then, before handing over the slip of paper to Snape who took it swiftly.

Harry remained awkwardly on the step, pulling at the bottom of his shirt as Snape's eyes scanned the paper.

'Well, as you can imagine, Mr Hartley was rather upset. He knows the Milton boys' parents but I offered to bring Harry home and speak to you, seeing as I know you. His phone number is on there if you'd like to ring him…he wishes for some reimbursement, you know, for the cost of replacing the concrete.'

Snape didn't say anything for a moment; his eyes fixed resolutely on the note from Mr Hartley, before he let his hand drop back to his side and fixed his dark eyes on to Harry.

'Did you do this?' He questioned sharply, his voice cutting the air.

Harry pressed his lips together, his eyes still fixed to his shoes, before he nodded silently.

'Just some silliness, Mr Snape, young boys mucking around…' Mr Edwards said.

'That is no excuse for vandalism,' he countered brusquely before reaching out and taking hold of Harry firmly by the upper arm.

'I appreciate you bringing him home,' Snape said tightly a moment later as he pulled Harry inside though not releasing his grip. 'If you see Mr Hartley on your way back please inform him I will deal with this appropriately.'

'Of course. Not a problem, Mr Snape… take care, Harry,' Mr Edwards noted, reaching forwards and tapping Harry on the shoulder again before he retreated from the front step and headed off back down to the road.

Snape shut the door with a crisp click a moment later before rounding on Harry, taking hold of the boy firmly under the chin a second later.

'You, my boy, are in serious trouble. Get your shoes off and then go to your room this instant!'

Harry stood motionless for a second, weighing up whether he should try to explain himself to Snape, but then decided against it and simply pulled his shoes off and then headed straight upstairs to his bedroom without a word.

* * *

Harry spent a fretful time in his room, waiting for the moment when Snape would come up and he'd have to face the consequences. Now, alone in the stillness of his room, he wasn't sure how he had got himself into this. He'd left the house so angry, not caring about Snape's reaction one bit to him leaving the house without asking. He probably still wouldn't have cared really… he still had lingering frustration and confusion over Snape's resentment towards his real dad… but now, with the realization of what he and Stefan and Nick had got up to that afternoon, a pang of regret and shame coursed through him at the fact that Snape had to deal with the fall out.

He didn't even have a real reason to give the man as to why they had thought it a great idea to use that wet cement as a drawing pad… he just remembered having all that burning anger running through him at the man that when Nick noticed the cement and pressed his finger into it Harry had found himself joining in, creating 'masterpiece of art' before he even knew it. Perhaps at the time he'd just wanted to get back at Snape… do something to spite the him.

Inevitably, Snape did come up. He opened the door and stood leaning against the doorframe, his face tense as Harry sat back against the headboard of his bed and brought his knees up to his chest.

'You are going to explain this to me, and Merlin help you if you even consider lying to me or giving excuses for your behaviour!' Snape said after a moment from the doorway before he stepped into the room. He stood at the side of the bed, looking down at Harry intently, his arm crossed and eyes blazing.

'Well?' He pressed on when Harry didn't say anything.

Harry sucked his bottom lip in, tightening his arms around his knees before shrugging, not out of rebellion but purely out of not knowing where to start. Unfortunately, Snape took it as a sign of defiance and immediately reached forwards, pulling Harry up to stand before landing a single crack of his hand across the seat of the boy's trousers.

'Shrugging is not an acceptable answer in this house, and you know it!' Snape rebuked, letting Harry's arm go and then pointing back to the bed. 'Sit down.'

Harry did as told, his face scrunched up slightly from the sting of Snape's hand before he finally found his voice.

'I'm _sorry_ I went off without asking and I'm _sorry_ I got in trouble with Mr Hartley…I didn't mean to… it was stupid!'

'It most certainly was, but you made the decision so do not say to me that you didn't mean to,' Snape countered swiftly.

He exhaled sharply; looking down his hooked nose to Harry now perched on the edge of his bed looking acutely miserable.

'Why did you think it would be acceptable to leave the house without asking me? Without letting me know where you were, hm?'

'I left a note…' Harry answered lamely.

'Oh, and you believed that that was enough to cover yourself, did you?'

'No… I guess not… I don't know…' Harry mumbled. He picked at the bottom button on his shirt for a moment before adding, 'I was angry at you.'

'So you decided to just take off?'

'I didn't just decide… I came down to find you but then I saw Nick and Stefan outside so I went out to talk to them… and then they wanted to go into the village and…'

'And you thought _'why not'_ despite the rules in this house,' Snape cut across sharply as Harry stalled.

'And then to top it you decided to deface someone else's property. Explain that to me!'

'I can't… I know it was stupid and I'm sorry I did it,' Harry said. 'I'll apologise.'

'You'll do more than that. Your pocket money is suspended until you have paid off your share of the damage, that's for a start!'

Harry pressed his lips together and then nodded mutely to what Snape had said.

Snape crossed his arms again, still looking down at Harry sternly before he remarked,

'I don't care what happens, Harry, you do not just go off on your own without telling me first.'

'I know that.'

'Do you? It doesn't seem that way to me.'

'I was angry at you…I want to know about my dad and you won't tell me!' Harry exclaimed, his tone suddenly heated as the frustration rose up in him again. 'I don't get why you won't tell me!'

'Because I have nothing to say about your father that you would want to hear, _that's why_!' Snape countered fiercely.

'Why do you hate him so much?'

Snape growled under his breath, the conversation circling back to where it had all started earlier on. Nothing was going to deter the boy away from this. He should know that by now about him. Harry had a stubborn streak - exactly like Lily.

At that thought he stepped forwards towards the bed. A direct motion that caused Harry to pull back a little, thinking that Snape was perhaps about to deliver another sound crack of his hand. But that wasn't the case.

Snape hitched his trousers up at the knees and took a seat next to Harry a moment later. A silence stretching between them for a long moment before Snape reached out and took Harry under the chin again, turning him to face him.

'Your father and I were… we did not care for each other…' he offered briefly. Harry's forehead creased slightly but he did not look away.

'Like… like Malfoy and me?' He asked innocently after a moment.

'Perhaps, in some ways… but not completely,' Snape answered after a moment's consideration at Harry's interpretation.

'Why didn't you like him?' Harry pressed on. 'You said he was - '

'I know what I said,' Snape said swiftly, cutting Harry off before the boy could repeat his words. 'I should not have said that in front of you. If you truly wish to find out more about him… then I will see to asking someone else you can talk to… someone who knew him.'

Harry shifted next to Snape a little, as the man let go of his chin, and clasped his hands in his lap tightly.

'But I look like my dad… and if you didn't like him…'

Snape shook his head. 'I thought the adoption would have sorted this out in your mind, Harry. Do you really think I would go through all this… put up with this _behaviour of_ _yours_,' he added pointedly, 'if I truly didn't love you. For goodness sake, boy!'

Harry looked up at him tentatively.

'I didn't like your father… I still don't even years later. But you are his son and… I accept that.'

'Your not going to tell me why you hated him?' Harry asked softly.

'No. It is complicated and isn't your concern.'

'Will you tell me one day?'

'I hold no promises to that,' Snape answered vaguely before turning a stern look back down to Harry.

'Now, back to you and your behaviour today.'

'I'm really sorry!' Harry said quickly. 'I'm sorry I went off without asking… and I'll apologise to Mr Hartley, and pay for his new path.'

'Yes, you will,' Snape said curtly. 'I am seriously displeased in your behaviour today. Once again you let your emotions and impulsiveness rule you. What do I need to do to get you to learn control over yourself and to _think_ before you act?'

'I try to!' Harry said fervently.

'Clearly not hard enough,' Snape answered as he pulled Harry up to stand before him. 'I am hopeful, however, that one day you are going to stop and think on everything I keep trying to hammer into your stubborn head and act accordingly.'

Harry looked down as Snape held him at arms length, his hands gripped firmly around the boy's elbows.

'So, what do you think is an appropriate response on my part to your behaviour today, hm?'

Harry looked up and blinked. 'Well… I am going to apologise… and not have my pocket money till I've paid Mr Hartley back…'

'Yes?' Snape prompted smoothly. 'You think that is sufficient for the trouble you've caused?'

'Maybe…' Harry said vaguely.

'Hm, then that is a problem,' Snape noted. 'Perhaps Mr Edwards was right the other day in saying that I've gone soft on you…'

'No, he's not!' Harry said quickly. 'I mean… Stefan and Nick… they reckon you're scary…'

'Is that so?'

'Yeah.'

'Good,' Snape nodded approvingly. 'As for you, I think a reminder is needed as to the rules of this house.'

He pulled Harry across to his side.

'You know your behaviour today was not acceptable, no matter what the situation or reasoning behind it,' he said sternly.

Harry looked down to Snape's lap before nodding slightly, clearly anticipating what was about to happen.

'Yes, sir.'

'You do not just go off as you did without asking, and you _certainly _don't go around vandalizing other people's property because that is _exactly_ what you did today, young man!'

'Yes sir,' Harry said quietly again, this time from over Snape's knee.

Snape brought his hand down and landed a decisive smack across the boy's backside a moment later. Two more followed in succession but Snape had just raised his hand to deliver a fourth when a silvery form suddenly whooshed past him though the air and then flew out to the landing.

A silvery form that was all too familiar to Snape and one that brought a wash of apprehension to him.

He pulled Harry back to his feet in a second and stood up, the boy clearly unaware of the intrusion as a flicker of confusion crossed his face mixed with discomfort, one hand snaking back automatically to tend to the sting that Snape's hand had dished out.

Snape strode to the door before turning back swiftly.

'Stay here!' He ordered to Harry before retreating from the room and pulling the door closed behind him.

* * *

Harry stood motionless, his eyes fixed to his bedroom door, which Snape had just exited.

'What was going on? Was that it? Three smacks? Harry wondered, rubbing his hand across his rear.

Snape always gave him more than just that… not that he was complaining… it was just odd.

Was he supposed to stay in his bedroom now as punishment… is that what Snape meant when he'd said, _'Stay here'_? Or perhaps he'd gone to get something, Harry thought with trepidation, immediately thinking of the man's ruler that he'd used to deter Harry from his potions cupboard months ago.

Harry swallowed anxiously at the thought. That ruler had hurt!

But then, that didn't seem right. The man had looked almost wary… apprehensive… when he'd left the room.

He shifted from foot to foot for a moment, trying to figure it out but then the door opened again suddenly and Snape reappeared, his face taut.

'Pack your things, Harry, and get Bumble in her crate, quickly. We need to get back to Hogwarts.'

'What? Why?' Harry asked in response, taken aback by the sudden order. Whatever he had been expecting it wasn't his.

'Something's happened. Just do as I've asked please and do it quickly,' Snape ordered. 'I want to leave as soon as possible. Come down to the lounge when you're ready.'

And with that he was gone again…

* * *

TBC…


	28. Within a Slytherin's Grasp

**Hi all, once again I have under-estimated the length of a chapter and so have decided to cut this one in half, otherwise it would have been another month before posting! **

**So this is part one I really hope you enjoy and look forward to the second part to come.**

**Thanks again for all your continued reviews and thoughts!**

**Oh, and just a note… I had a couple of different ways I was going to write Snape and Riddle meeting (whether Riddle would recognise him or not) but decided to go with the line that Riddle would, as I thought he probably did the whole diary thing whilst Snape was one of his 'Death Eaters'. Plus it wrote better that way! Lol!**

**Chapter 28**

**Within a Slytherin's Grasp**

'What's going on? What's happened?' Harry cried as soon as they arrived on the outskirts of Hogwarts grounds and Snape instantly grabbed hold of him by the wrist and pulled him alongside, through the iron gates and up towards the main entrance of the tower. The sky was brewing with deepening grey clouds, adding to the foreboding atmosphere that Harry felt as he battled to keep up with Snape's quickened pace.

It was lucky that Harry had nothing to carry with him, Snape had sent all of their belongings on ahead, including Bumble, as Harry was sure he would have dropped her and the rest of his things since Snape had hold of one hand and was pulling him urgently along the path.

'Tell me!' Harry demanded as they got to the entrance hall and Snape had still not uttered a word to Harry as to why they had had to leave so suddenly. Apprehension had begun to bubble up as soon as Snape had told him to pack his things and be ready to leave less than ten minutes ago… and now that feeling of dread was reaching its limit.

He tugged his arm and twisted his wrist against Snape's hold as the entrance doors swung open, seemingly of their own accord, to find the entrance of the castle deserted and silent. His actions were futile, however, as Snape tightened his grip and headed for the moving staircases, his face taut and intense as his black eyes continued to stay fixed straight ahead.

'Where is everyone?' Harry asked, still pulling against Snape as the man tugged him up the stone stairs as the staircase shuddered into movement. '_Tell me_!' Harry yelled, pulling away sharply this time and finally succeeding in getting Snape's attention to him.

'You need to go to Gryffindor tower and _stay there_, you hear me?' Snape answered tensely as Harry wriggled his fingers against Snape's vice like hold on his wrist.

'Why? What's happened?' Harry continued as the staircase closed into position and Snape strode onto the second level, Harry jogging slightly to keep up so his arm didn't get wrenched out of its socket.

Snape still didn't answer and finally Harry erupted with a resounding, '_Dad!_' which finally seemed to pull Snape from his tunneled concentration. He took Harry by the shoulders as the second level of stone stairs rumbled in movement and leaned down towards him, pinning him with his dark, intense gaze.

'The rest of the students are in their respective common rooms, Harry, and you need to go there too… and stay there! Do you understand me?' He stated roughly, shaking Harry by the shoulders a little to enforce what he was saying.

'Why - '

'_Do you_ understand me?'

Harry blinked at Snape's forcefulness but then nodded silently.

Snape straightened up a moment later and let go of Harry's shoulders, though he moved one hand back to hold his upper arm, as if he thought if he let go Harry would be swept away.

They stepped off from the second staircase a moment later and were instantly met by Professor McGonagall who was coming the other way. Her usually neat hair was falling out of its bun and her mouth was thin and taut.

'Oh, Severus, thank goodness!' She exclaimed slightly breathlessly upon seeing them. Her sharp eyes flicked down to Harry for a mere second before returning to Snape. 'Harry needs to go straight to Gryffindor tower with the other students,' she said suddenly in her usual brisk manner to which Snape instantly nodded.

'I am just escorting him there…' Snape got in before Harry could say anything, but the man was cut off himself by another gruff voice coming from behind McGonagall.

Harry squinted slightly against the flickering light from a nearby wall bracket to see Hagrid's shaggy and lumbering form step out from the shadows of the nearby corridor.

'I can see to tha' Professor… make sure he gets there safely, eh Harry?' Hagrid rumbled as he stepped closer and put out a saucepan-sized hand out to Harry's shoulder.

'You should come immediately, Severus, there is no time to waste,' McGonagall insisted swiftly when Snape did not immediately pass Harry over to Hagrid.

'I'll see him to his common room safely, P'fessor, you can be sure o' that,' Hagrid added with a seriousness that Harry had never seen on him before. Harry turned his eyes up to Snape to see the man narrowing his own eyes slightly, as if evaluating Hagrid's ability to the task, before finally he conceded and let go of Harry's arm, pushing him towards Hagrid's side.

'Make sure you escort him the entire way,' he added tightly, before settling his dark eyes on Harry. 'Stay with Hagrid and do as he says,' he added roughly to which Harry nodded, pursing his lips together, before asking, 'Where are you going…' but he was cut off by a curt click from Snape's fingers and a clear look to send him on his way.

'Come, Harry,' Hagrid said, curling his sausage fingers around Harry's shoulder for a second before turning towards the passageway from which he had come.

'The password is Gillyweed,' McGonagall called out to them as they left.

Harry followed Hagrid for a few steps down the passageway, but then stalled, hearing Snape's low voice echoing across the stone walls now around the corner.

'Where is Dumbledore?'

Harry didn't catch the answer but caught wisps of Snape's next sentence, the man's voice sounding acidic '… and Lockhart… he supposedly… _all about_ the chamber…that detailed class discussion…'

Harry strained his ears further, trying to hold onto the retreating wisps of conversation…

'…which child…taken…'

His throat constricted instantly, just as a heavy hand descended down onto his shoulder again and he turned his eyes up to find Hagrid back at his side looking down at him.

'Come on there, 'arry, don't need to be dawdling,' Hagrid said with an air of relaxed ease, though Harry could see immediately that Hagrid was forcing the easy manner he had about him. His usual warm beetle eyes had a flicker of disconcertion behind them that Harry wasn't accustomed to seeing and even Hagrid's rumbling voice had a constricted edge to it.

Harry didn't budge.

'What's going on, Hagrid?' He questioned instead. Hagrid exhaled deeply, his hand tightening on Harry's shoulder as he looked around. Harry waited for Hagrid to answer his question but all he got in response a moment later was, 'You just need to do as P'fessor Snape's told ya too, 'arry,' in a rather uncharacteristically firm tone that Harry hadn't been expecting.

'C'mon now,' Hagrid pressed on after a moment of silence between them, though clearly trying to lighten the mood as he continued, 'Don't want to be in P'fessor Snape's bad books for not taking care of ya, eh?'

Harry pulled at the bottom of his shirt, starring up at Hagrid before finally nodding and following Hagrid up the passage towards Gryffindor tower.

A few silent moments passed between them as they walked and Hagrid cleared his throat awkwardly, a couple of times seeing to almost start to say something but then deciding against it. Harry, however, did it for him.

'Someone's been taken… I heard what Dad said…'

Hagrid didn't answer, either he didn't think he should or he just didn't know what to say.

'It's to do with the chamber, isn't it? The legend _is_ real about a monster,' Harry continued undeterred, not really noticing that they'd arrived at the portrait of the fat lady.

'First Bumble… and then Nearly Headless Nick and now - ' but Harry was cut off, taken by surprise when Hagrid suddenly reached out and took hold of him firmly by the shoulders, Harry's knees almost buckling under Hagrid's clumsy force.

'Now you listen, 'arry, don't you go worrying about it, you 'ear me? Professor Sn… your dad wants you to be safe… along with the rest of the students…and so do I…'

'But someone's not safe! Someone's' already been taken!' Harry protested at Hagrid's sudden sternness towards him.

'Yer dad's here and the rest of the staff… whatever's going on they'll handle it. Now in you go,' Hagrid all but ordered, casting his oversized hand towards the fat lady, who eyed Harry for a second before asking haughtily, 'Password?'

'Gillyweed,' Harry said heavily a moment later at Hagrid's doggedness and the portrait swung open for him to clamber through into the common room.

'Don't you go doing anything silly now,' Hagrid warned as Harry turned towards the opening. 'You just stay where yer supposed to be or you'll… you'll find your dad angry with yer… and probably with me as well.'

Harry crinkled his brow slightly at the attempt of authority on Hagrid's part, unable to really take it seriously, but nodded his understanding nonetheless, not wishing to cause any problems for his friend, before scrambling through the entrance and hearing the portrait close behind him.

* * *

As soon as he entered through the portrait hole he immediately saw that the whole of Gryffindor House were there, milling together in the common room. They all seemed to turn expectantly towards the portrait hole when it opened, their faces portraying a similar look of apprehension that he himself was feeling.

Before he could acknowledge anything, however, Hermione was there at his side, her hair looking bushier than ever.

'Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be back until Sunday?' She questioned hastily. Harry looked around to the rest of the students who were settled back now into a low hum of conversation with each other, though occasionally flicking him curious sideways glances.

'Dad was called to come back,' Harry said simply, casting his eyes around the common room and feeling the heaviness that was lingering in the air. 'Something's happened…'

Hermione wrung her hands fretfully, her face losing some colour to it just as Ron appeared.

'It's Ginny!' He stated without preamble, his face so pale that his freckles were clear to see across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. 'She's not here! She's the only one who's not here! It has to be something to do with her!' He exclaimed, his voice clearly distressed and seeming so consumed in the moment that no hint of acknowledgement of Harry's earlier than expected return was forthcoming. In fact, it seemed that Harry's return had confirmed to Ron that something indeed dire was upon them. After all… why else would he be back unless Snape was needed urgently?

'Did Snape say anything, Harry?' Ron questioned, his voice slightly breathless.

Harry swallowed, feeling slightly sick, remembering the uttered words he'd overheard just before between Snape and McGonagall…

'…_which child…taken…'_

'Harry?' Ron pressed, stepping closer. 'You know something… tell me!'

Harry looked across to Hermione who was now standing there silently, her eyes darting between Harry and Ron as she chewed on her bottom lip.

'I… I… don't know really…' he stammered under Ron's intense, unnerving gaze. 'I mean…' he swallowed again. Ron had a right to know what he'd heard, didn't he? It was his sister after all…

He took a deep breath. 'I heard Dad talking to McGonagall about someone being taken,' he finally said, his voice wavering to almost a whisper at the end.

'Taken?' Ron cried, causing several first years nearby to look over at them. 'Taken where?' He asked, lowering his voice but still pinning Harry with a desperate kind of look that Harry had never seen on him before.

'The Chamber,' Harry said, his throat closing as he said it. Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth. 'But… I don't know…' he added quickly at seeing Ron's eyes drop to the floor, '… it could be something else…'

'No, it's not… she's not here,' Ron whispered, shaking his head, 'and McGonagall left straight away, as soon as she'd done the roll call and…'

'And there was writing again,' Hermione continued carefully when Ron faded out.

'Writing?'

'Well… We've only heard from someone else, so we're not sure,' she continued, 'but someone said that… that a fourth year Hufflepuff had told her that she'd seen writing on the wall… you know… the same as before, and raised the alarm. That's why everyone was ordered to their common rooms.'

'What if that story about the monster's true, Harry? What if it's got Ginny!' Ron said shakily.

'Don't worry, they'll find her,' Harry said, trying to offer some support.

'How? They don't know where this chamber is,' Ron stated.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but then realised he had nothing else to offer. Ron was right.

'I saw her,' a small voice suddenly piped up from beside their little group of three. Hermione instantly stepped back to reveal first year Colin Creevey standing there, looking rather eager about what he had to say.

'Saw her? Where?' Ron immediately questioned, finding his voice again.

'Just before we were all called to our common rooms… She didn't look well. I mean, I said hi but she didn't answer. It was like she didn't see me even though I was standing right there,' Colin continued.

'Where did she go?' Harry asked.

'Into the girls' bathroom, on the first floor… and then a few minutes later everyone was told to go to their common rooms.'

'Why didn't you tell McGonagall that when she was here?' Ron suddenly demanded rather fiercely, making Colin take a step back.

'She… she left too quick before I could…'

'It's alright, Colin,' Hermione stepped in, before Ron could vent his frustration onto the first year any further.

'Sorry… I hope she's ok,' Colin added before scuttling away.

'The first floor bathroom…' Harry repeated slowly, his forehead creasing. 'What if that's where the entrance to the chamber is?'

'In a girls' bathroom?' Hermione questioned skeptically.

The three of them stood there for a moment in bewildered contemplation before Ron suddenly took off towards the portrait hole.

'Ron, where are you going?' Hermione said instantly as she and Harry followed quickly.

'I have to tell one of the teacher, don't I? How are they going to know to look there?' Ron answered as he went to scramble through the portrait hole, but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

'No, you can't! We shouldn't leave the common room. We're supposed to stay here!'

'Oh and you reckon the teachers are going to look in the girls' bathroom for the entrance do you?' Ron retorted sharply, his face set with clear determination. 'Harry?' He asked a second later, turning to his friend and obviously waiting for support.

Harry looked between them both, Ron's face tight with apprehension but a burning look of determination in his eyes whilst Hermione was clearly uneasy with the whole situation.

He exhaled. 'We have to go and tell someone,' he agreed a moment later. 'We have to help her.'

Hermione stared at both boys before nodding in reluctant agreement. 'Alright, we'll go together and we tell the first teacher we see.'

Harry and Ron both nodded before the three of them scrambled through the portrait hole, just as Percy noticed them.

'Hey! Where are you three going? Get back here!'

* * *

'How long ago was this found?' Snape questioned as he stood in the cold stone corridor, his eyes reflecting the flickering light from the lantern on the wall as he looked at the writing smeared across the stone.

Blood just as before, glistening across the wall.

_Her Skeleton will lie in the chamber forever. _

'I sent word to you almost immediately, Severus,' Dumbledore answered in a low voice as he stood off to the side a little with McGonagall and Professor Sprout. 'Ginny Weasley is the only student unaccounted for… I am afraid that our fears over the past few months have indeed come true.'

'Then, the legend exists, Albus?' McGonagall said tightly, her hand at her throat clutching at the brooch pinned there. 'What shall we do?'

Dumbledore turned to face her but before he could answer footsteps were heard tapping along the stone flooring towards them and a moment later Professor Lockhart appeared, turquoise robes swirling around his ankles and a garish clasp catching the light from the lanterns pinned on the front.

'So sorry, I was taking a stroll… what have I missed?' He asked, clapping his hands jovially together with a wide smile before his eyes caught sight of the blood-smeared wall.

'Ah…' he said, his voice dropping and he took a step back.

'Indeed,' Snape intoned silkily, folding his black robe around himself and fixing Lockhart with a cool stare, 'it seems the time has come for your expertise.'

'Ex… expertise, Severus?' Lockhart faltered.

'Of course, you seem to be a full bottle on all things regarding the legend of the chamber… the _very insightful_ lesson you gave to the second years earlier,' Snape continued pointedly, his eyes narrowing as Lockhart took another step back.

'Ah… yes… well…that was…'

'Yes?' Snape pressed coldly.

'Well… of course, yes…I have a hunch where the entrance may actually be!'

'Really?' Snape noted with brutal sarcasm.

'I'll… just head to my office now, to get ready…' And with that Lockhart took another step back before suddenly sweeping away around the corner taking a whirl of turquoise with him.

Snape let out a satisfied hiss under his breath before turning back.

'Do we know where Miss Weasley was last seen?' He continued smoothly as if Lockhart's interruption had not happened.

'No, I suggest that is where our focus should start,' Dumbledore nodded seriously. 'Go to your respective Houses and question the students. See if any of them saw Miss Weasley earlier. I will speak to the rest of the staff and ask them to scour the grounds as well. Speak to any House ghosts or portraits as well; they may have seen something.'

'Oh… and Severus,' Dumbledore added as McGonagall and Professor Sprout moved off swiftly, 'one other thing, the diary has been taken from my office,' he stated seriously.

'Someone broke in?' Snape replied, his forehead creasing at the information.

'I came back to find my office in rather an upheaval… someone was obviously looking for it and clearly found it,' Dumbledore said in a low voice.

There was a silence between them for a moment before Snape finally nodded in understanding and then turned on his heel, striding away to descend down to the dungeons to question his Slytherin House.

* * *

'We shouldn't be here,' Hermione said in a stern whisper as Harry entered the first floor girls' bathroom cautiously. Ron and Hermione followed closely behind, each of them with their wands raised as if ready for anything they may encounter.

Their footsteps against the tiled bathroom floor were the only sound and Harry could feel his heart thumping against his chest. He took a deep breath in and then called out, his voice echoing eerily around the room.

'I don't like this,' Hermione said. 'We should have just kept looking for a teacher.'

'We couldn't find anyone,' Harry answered straight back as he and Ron began to circle around the set of basins in the middle of the tiled bathroom. 'And we were right by here, we _had_ to come in and check.'

'Yes… yes I suppose you're right,' she agreed softly.

'Ginny?' Ron called out but there was no answer, just the sound of the three of them moving slowly around the room.

'But now I really think we should keep looking for a teacher,' Hermione said resolutely after a moment. Harry lowered his wand and looked to her. She was probably right. Ginny certainly wasn't here and there seemed nothing that he could look to as an entrance to a chamber.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded momentarily, slapping his wand against his leg a couple of times absently. 'Yeah, you're right, let's go back out and keep looking - '

'Wait!' Ron suddenly cut him off. Harry turned instantly at Ron's tone and found his friend leaning over one of the sinks.

'I think I've found something. Look at this!'

Back at the circular set of sinks Harry leaned down a bit to take a look at what Ron was pointing to. There, embossed on the side of the tap was a tiny figure of a snake.

'These ones don't have it,' Ron noted as he inspected the others, moving around the entire circular center of basins.

Harry pressed his thumb up against the tiny snake. 'Do you… do you think this could be it?' Ron asked shakily. 'The entrance I mean.'

'It could be,' Harry nodded. 'Salazar Slytherin supposedly made the chamber,' he noted quickly, straightening up so that Hermione could take a look. 'But… how would it open?'

'Maybe it's just an Alohomora spell,' Ron offered, raising his wand and reciting the incantation without another thought – but nothing happened.

'Harry… Harry say something in Parseltongue,' he prompted with a sudden thought seeming to spring into him.

'I don't know…'

'Just try!'

Harry swallowed, clutching his wand tighter at his side before closing his eyes, imagining a real snake to be there before him. And then… without fully realising it, he said, 'Open up', but it wasn't his real voice… a strange hissing sound came out of him instead.

A soft rumbling sound followed and his eyes flew open as Hermione grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. The floor was moving beneath them, the basins sliding away and before they knew it a dark tunnel descending deep into the floor had opened up.

'Ok…ok I _really _think we need to find a teacher now,' Hermione said softly as the three of them stood there looking intently down into the darkened hole as if they were rooted to the spot unable to move.

'No, this has to be it!' Ron exclaimed, taking a tentative step closer to the edge. 'We can't waste time, Ginny's down there, we have to help her!' Ron continued almost pleadingly. 'Harry?'

Harry kept his eyes fixed to the dark well but felt Hermione's eyes on him. But what could they do? Ron was right, they were here already… who knew what was happening to Ginny down there and they just couldn't waste any more time.

Snape's stern face suddenly appeared in his mind for the first time since they'd left Gryffindor tower.

'_You need to go to Gryffindor tower and stay there, you hear me?'_

He knew he was going against the man's orders, disobeying everything Snape was continuously drumming into him time and again… but what else could they do? If they didn't do anything, right now, Ginny could die!

'We have to go down,' he said resolutely a second later, pushing Snape's stern face out of his thoughts.

'No, Harry, don't be stupid!' Hermione pleaded but she looked less and less convinced as her eyes moved between Ron's haunted face and the dark well before them. 'You haven't a clue what's down there - '

'Ginny's down there!' Ron cried, pointing his wand to the entrance. 'I have to go down… she's my sister! Look, you go and track down a teacher and tell them…'

'But, Ron - '

'He's right, Hermione, we have to do something,' Harry cut in as he stepped closer to the entrance. He fumbled in his pockets for a moment and pulled out a stray knut that was in there. Throwing it down, they heard a dim clink a few seconds later. 'You'll be all right to find a teacher? I'm going with him.'

Hermione wrung her hands a few times looking between them before she finally nodded in agreement.

'Yes, you're right… just be careful. Keep your wands out ready. I'll find a teacher as soon as I can.'

Harry took a deep breath in and then, 'Ok, see you down there,' he said to Ron before taking a leap into the descending darkness.

* * *

Snape left the dungeons with a rather grim look on his face. None of the Slytherins had been able to shed light on Miss Weasley's whereabouts and the longer time went on the more volatile the situation became.

It was more than clear, from the situation and the ominous writing, which had sprung up again, that the Weasley girl had not simply gone off on a stroll around the lake and that realization brought a dull pull to his stomach. Since he had taken Harry on almost a year ago now, his dealings and relationship with the Weasley family had grown, Indeed, it felt at times as if Molly and Arthur now saw him as an extended part of the family… he had a damn hand-knitted Christmas jumper to prove that!

He was sure it wouldn't have happened a year ago, but the thought of Molly and Arthur being told that their daughter had been taken brought a sickening lump to his throat. It was closer to home now.

It would be realised as well by now, up in Gryffindor tower, that Ginny was not there and this brought another churning feeling upon him - hoping that Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, did not take it upon themselves to do anything reckless as had happened last year.

He made his way swiftly around another corner, heading towards Dumbledore's office, when he noted a sudden clanging sound following him from behind and coming closer. He stopped abruptly, lines creasing his forehead as he turned sharply, his wand raised.

'It is Sir Cadogan, of noble name and heritage, sir, that - '

'Muzzle it!' Snape shot as he noted the knight running towards him through the portraits. Sir Cadogan looked mighty put out at being 'greeted' in such a way but his visor clanged down over his face as he went to voice his displeasure.

'Why are you clanging after me through the corridors like a raging banshee?' Snape snarled as the knight flipped his visor back up.

'I do believe that the fair lady guarding Gryffindor tower was right about you, sir!' Sir Cadogan said, brandishing his sword in the air now before he almost toppled over from the weight of it.

Snape cursed under his breath as Sir Cadogan righted himself and then whipped his black robe around sharply as he turned back along the passage.

'I do not have time for - '

'No… wait, sir!' Sir Cadogan called out again, clanging loudly as Snape strode on.

'I do not wish to deal with idiocy!' Snape retorted sourly over his shoulder.

'You are most rude, sir!' Sir Cadogan stated over his clanging armour. 'However, I have information you may indeed amend your ways for.'

Snape stopped again, irritated, but turned on his heel nonetheless as Sir Cadogan once again caught up.

'And what precisely is this information that you say you have?' He asked, raising an eyebrow as Sir Cadogan straightened his stance.

'Sir Cadogan has heard of the situation. The fair lady guarding Gryffindor tower is most distressed that one of her own is in danger.'

'You are speaking of Miss Weasley, I presume?'

'Sir is correct. Miss Weasley of Noble Gryffindor House of whom I, Sir Cadogan, is most eager to assist!'

'Yes?' Snape pressed impatiently when Sir Cadogan paused for effect.

'I saw the young lady earlier, walking along the first floor corridor. Most occupied she seemed.'

'And where exactly was she seen going as I assume from this information, that you so boldly say you hold, that you followed her?'

Sir Cadogan cleared his throat and looked Snape directly in the eye before announcing triumphantly, 'To the girls' bathroom, sir!'

Snape grimaced coldly, his lip curling up in anger at the knight wasting such precious time.

'Do not bother me again with you inane… declarations! I should have you taken down, de-framed and sealed!'

'How dare you, you scurvy braggart! Draw your weapon, I say, and we shall duel in battle as it seems three Gryffindors are of more noble heart than thou!'

Snape cursed again, loudly, and took a step back before the knight's words hit him.

'What exactly do you mean, 'three Gryffindors'? He questioned tightly, his jaw tensing as a flicker of dreaded comprehension dawned on him.

Sir Cadogan straightened his stance again, readying himself as if he were about to proclaim a most important declaration.

'Three noble Gryffindors, such brave of heart, have taken up the quest to find the missing fair maiden. To the girls' bathroom Sir Cadogan did see them go and - ' But Sir Cadogan did not get to finish as Snape had whipped his black robes around fiercely and took off down the corridor, heading towards the first floor bathroom. Apprehension and anger now coursing through him in equal measures.

He flexed his fingers at his side tightly as he strode on, leaving the clanging of Sir Cadogan's armour in his wake as the knight battled to keep up with him.

'_Three noble Gryffindors'_… they were about to be three extremely unhappy Gryffindors if he had anything to do with it!

His swift long strides brought him to the first floor corridor in no time. It was empty and silent, but his dark eyes flicked instantly to the door of the bathroom. Surely… _surely _the three of them had better sense by now!

He neared, feeling his stomach clench as a familiar voice met his ears.

'He's right, Hermione, we have to do something.' A pause. 'You'll be all right to find a teacher? I'm going with him.'

Oh, they'd found a teacher alright, Snape thought grimly to himself as his jaw clenched tightly in anger. He raised his hand to push open the door a second later only to hear Harry's voice again.

'See you down there…'

He pushed open the door violently only to catch a stomach-churning glimpse of Harry before the boy leaped down into oblivion.

'Harry, NO!'

The door banged against the tiled wall an instant later causing both Ron and Hermione to look around in shock.

'Professor Snape!' Hermione exclaimed in an instant as Snape strode in within a second and pulled Ron roughly away from the opening in the ground.

'What the _hell is going on_?' He question sharply a moment later, his voice ricocheting off the tiled walls. 'What… what is this?'

'My sister… Ginny… she's down there, sir!' Ron answered; wincing a little as Snape still had a firm grip on his arm from pulling him back.

'Are you saying this is the…'

'We think it's the entrance to the chamber, sir,' Hermione piped up, looking across to Ron who Snape released from his clutches a second later. 'Harry… he opened it with Parseltongue…and - '

'And he's gone down there!' Snape cut across her with incredulous anger. 'What the hell possessed - ' but his tirade was cut off abruptly by a sudden exclamation from the doorway.

'Oh my goodness, Severus, what's going on?' McGonagall exclaimed as she stepped inside, a look of shock written across her face as she noted the darkened tunnel opened up in the ground. 'A student from Gryffindor told me he had seen Miss Weasley coming in here earlier… but I certainly didn't expect to find _you two_ here,' she said with sudden sternness taking over the shock.

'We wanted to find a teacher, to tell them what Colin had seen,' Hermione said in a small voice, '… but we came past here and - '

'And had to take things on yourselves, of course,' Snape shot at them in a tone that made both Ron and Hermione look away nervously. 'And Harry has taken it upon himself to go down and…' Snape trailed off with a tightened look invading his features. 'I have to go after him… it would have been both of them if I hadn't pulled this one back,' Snape said grimly, motioning towards Ron.

'You're… you're saying that this could be the entrance?' McGonagall exclaimed a little breathlessly.

'Harry opened it, Professor, using Parseltongue,' Hermione offered in almost a whisper.

'Dear Merlin…'

'Minerva, take these two before they get into anything else,' Snape ordered swiftly, shrugging off his black robe and then stepping closer to the edge of the descending tunnel, 'and inform Dumbledore of the developments.'

Minerva took a breath in but before she could respond Snape had descended, not only in the pursuit of Ginny but now also his foolish son.

* * *

Harry brushed himself off from his heavy landing, his shoes crunching on the uneven ground beneath him. He held his wand out and cast a 'lumos' spell a second later to help him get his bearings. The area instantly illuminated around him and to his shock he found he was standing on piles of what looked like small animal bones.

He turned slowly on the spot, the light from his wand now casting shadowy flickers around the grimy looking stone walls. Was Ginny really down here somewhere? A shiver ran over his skin at the thought.

'Ron?' He called out; realising Ron still hadn't followed him down. 'Ron!' Still nothing. His heart began to beat faster. He turned on the spot again, his wand held aloft.

Squinting beyond the dim gloom he noticed a passage leading off from where he stood, the end sealed off by an elaborate yet rather grimy looking metallic disc as wide as his arm span and adorned with… snakes.

He took a deep breath in to steady himself. Ron still hadn't emerged. Had something sinister happened to him on the way down? It didn't bear thinking about. But _he_ was down here now; he had to go on… for Ginny's sake…

He took a cautionary step forward but was suddenly interrupted by a 'whoosh' and then a crunch behind him. Thinking, with some relief, that it was finally Ron he turned, his wand held high, only to find himself face to face with…

'Dad!'

Snape brushed himself off and then in a second stepped towards Harry, the animal bones crunching crudely beneath his shoes.

'What the _hell _do you think you're doing!' Snape stated fiercely as he got within reach of Harry and shook him by the shoulders roughly.

'I…I'm sorry… we were looking for a teacher…' Harry got out after a moment as Snape let his hands drop back down to his sides again.

'And you just stumbled across… across _this_?' Snape responded back, his dark eyes shining ominously in the light of Harry's wand.

'We thought Ginny was here… and then the tap had a snake on it so I…' Harry tried to explain but Snape didn't seem to want to know.

'Let's go,' Snape said, grasping Harry by the wrist and dragging him towards where they had come down, Harry, however, pulled determinedly against him.

'No! We have to go on! We have to find her… she's down here! The monster… or whatever it is… took her!'

Snape stopped abruptly and spun around in the spot. 'There is no _'we'_ in this, Harry,' He intoned darkly.

'Yeah, there is! Look!' Harry cried, turning back around against Snape's grip on his wrist and pointing to the opposite side where the tunnel led off and was blocked by the grimy, metal disc with the snakes.

'I think… I think you need me to open it. It's got the snakes on again… like the tap had and… I can speak Parseltongue…'

Snape squared his shoulders, looking down at Harry steadily before moving his eyes towards where Harry was pointing the light of his wand.

'She's through there… I know she is.'

Snape exhaled deeply, clearly registering the fact that Harry was most likely correct.

'Alright, you stay with me and do _exactly _as I tell you,' Snape finally murmured through a tightened jaw.

He cast a silent lumos himself a second later and, still holding tightly onto Harry's wrist, stepped across the bone littered stone room towards the tunnel. On closer inspection the metal disc was adorned with a rather intricate pattern of Snakes running around the edges and without a moment's hesitation Harry closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and then…

'Open up' He thought, yet a hiss escaped his lips as before and a second later Snape pulled him back with a jerk. Harry's eyes flew open to see the metallic snakes now in motion, slithering around the edge of the disc and the sound of locks retracting.

A moment later and the snakes stilled again yet the metal disc now creaked and swung open slowly. Snape let go of Harry's wrist and stepped forwards, his wand held ready. Harry followed closely behind, peering beneath Snape's arm to see a dimly lit chamber now revealed through the other side of the opening.

'Come on!' Harry said quickly without another thought as he scrambled underneath Snape's arm and through to the chamber.

'Get back here!' Snape ordered but Harry was already through and Snape had no choice but to follow.

'Did I not tell you to do _exactly as I said_?' Snape questioned sharply as soon as he reached Harry's side again and took hold of his upper arm so tightly that Harry winced.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but a distant sound stopped him, they both looked to the dimly lit chamber. There were vast stone pillars on either side, supporting a great ceiling that the light did not penetrate. A greenish gloom seemed to invade the light.

'Ginny could be in here…' Harry whispered. Snape suddenly pulled him behind him.

'Stay behind me and keep your wand ready. If I say run, you run,' Snape said in a deathly serious tone. Harry nodded silently, even though Snape could not see him.

They walked steadily forwards, Snape in the lead as Harry remained obediently behind. Their footsteps echoed around them and Harry felt his heart thumping heavily against his chest.

As they ventured further down they found the chamber was opening out to a vast area. A statue, so big that Harry had to crane his neck to see the top of, bore down on them from the far side of the stone walls.

'Dad…'

'Shhh,' Snape said sharply over his shoulder.

Harry remained silent, unable to pull his eyes away from the enormous statue of what seemed to be a wizard. It looked ancient… and almost monkey like and as he turned his eyes down towards the bottom of it he suddenly noticed, with a vicious tug to his stomach, a small, crumpled black form on the stone floor.

'Dad… look!' He said instantly, stepping from around the back of Snape to point out the tiny figure. 'It's Ginny… oh please, _please_ don't let her be dead!'

Snape began to step closer with Harry remaining at his side. As they neared the crumpled form, locks of red hair became visible. Harry fell to the ground next to her as they got close enough and shook her.

'Ginny! _Ginny!_' He took her arm and shook her again, only then seeing what she had clutched to her chest.

'Dad… dad she's got that diary! Why does she have that?'

'Come. We must get her out of here, quickly,' Snape said, not answering Harry's question but leaning down ready to lift Ginny up in his arms instead. He was stopped, however, by a sudden presence appearing from the side. Harry swallowed and felt his throat tighten as a figure stepped out of the green gloom of light. Snape grasped him swiftly by the arm and pulled him up to stand, his wand held out towards the intruder.

'Stop,' Snape ordered, straightening his stance as the figure stepped into full light and Harry could see for the first time that it was a teenage boy, with dark hair falling over his eyes. He was slightly fuzzy around the edges though… like he wasn't really there at all.

'Are… are you a ghost?' Harry asked bravely, feeling strength from having Snape standing there next to him.

'More like a memory… Harry Potter,' the boy answered, a strange smile pulling at the corner's of his mouth which Harry didn't lie.

'How do you know my name?' He questioned, feeling Snape's grip on his arm tighten.

'My my… don't you recognise me, Harry? We had such a good connection there for a while.'

Snape tried to push Harry behind him but didn't succeed as Harry stood his ground, his own wand raised towards the boy.

'I honestly didn't believe my luck when you began to speak to me… or rather… write to me that day. The boy I've been so keen to meet.'

The dark-haired boy stepped forwards only for Snape to pull Harry roughly against him and encircle an arm around so that Harry was nestled firmly against his side.

'Quite protective,' the boy noted, smiling again. 'Could this possibly be you… of all people… _Severus_?'

Harry opened his mouth in shock that this boy, not only knew him but Snape as well. Was it possible that this… person… was whom he had been writing to in that diary? But How…?

But before he could question anything Snape had suddenly sliced his wand viciously through the air, blasting a hole in the stone floor where the boy had been standing a moment before.

'Dad!' Harry cried as Snape whirled around on the spot, pulling Harry with him, only to see the boy re-appear before them on the opposite side.

'Tut tut, Severus,' the boy said, his tone now turning cold. 'Is that anyway to greet me, hm?'

'How are you here?' Snape questioned, Harry still pressed against his side. 'How is this possible?'

'Severus, it's really quite simple … and rather cunning which I'm sure you'll appreciate being the Slytherin that you are. I preserved myself… well… an essence of myself in that diary there,' the boy noted to the black diary still clutched in Ginny's lifeless hand. 'Such an inanimate looking thing, isn't it? Yet in the hands of a silly little girl…'

Harry looked down to Ginny's crumpled form and could sense that Snape was doing the same.

'She did confide in me so well, the little thing… such a willing participant in my little plan. Who would have thought that such an innocent thing could be so capable - killing those roosters and dealing with all that blood.

_'I think I'm losing my memory… there are rooster feathers all over my robes…I can't remember what I did on Halloween, but Harry's cat was attacked…'_

She poured her soul out to me, you see, which…' the boy took a step closer to them, 'as you can see gave me the strength to be here with you now. It's a shame really… that she became a little suspicious and tried to dispose of me, other wise this could have all happened far far sooner. But then again, it gave me a chance to get close to you… Harry Potter… oh yes, little Ginny told me all about you.'

Harry felt Snape's arm around him tighten further, which the boy seemed to notice and he smiled coldly again.

'Severus, you always were a mysterious fellow… who knew that it was you that Harry here was writing to me about all those weeks.'

'He doesn't want to do anything with me anymore,' the boy imitated the words Harry had written months before. ' I can't talk to anyone except you… they wouldn't understand how I feel,' the boy finished mocking and then turned back to Severus.

'Either you are incredibly cunning and dedicated to me, Severus, to fool this boy into thinking you cared so _deeply_ for him… or you have been playing the game, believing one day that I would return and would want… to see things through so to speak.' The boy's eyes latched onto Snape with a cruel cold stare. 'Disappointingly, it seems the later after that little wand display a moment ago. So disappointing…'

'Dad?' Harry said, his words catching in his throat as the boy before them swept his eyes down to Ginny's lifeless form before laughing a high, cold laugh.

'You have no idea who I am, do you Harry? Would you like to do the introductions, Severus, or shall I?'

Harry's heart was still hammering hard against his chest and he looked up to Snape to see the man's face hardened, his lips as thin as Harry had ever seen them.

'Very well…' the boy continued with ease before suddenly cutting his hand through the air leaving what seemed to be blazing trails of fire before them.

Harry cried out in shock at the sudden movement but was taken aback a moment later by the fire forming letters in the air.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

The boy turned back to them, the letters burning as he smiled again.

'But of course, I suppose you would not recognise that, Harry Potter, would you… so how about this?'

The boy slashed his hand viciously again and the letters began to remodel themselves as Harry watched on at Snape's side. His throat completely closed over and he thought he was going to be sick as he realised the words now before him.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

'No…' Harry said in almost a whisper.

'Oh yes, Harry… and as little Ginny fades I will grow stronger and then… _then _we will see if 'The Boy Who Lived' is any match to the power of Lord Voldemort!'

Snape stepped forwards then, leaving Harry behind him as he began to circle around the teenage Riddle, his wand pointing directly to the dark lord's heart, who a moment later gave a high, cold laugh.

'What are you planning, Severus? I am little more than an essence at the moment. Ah… but of course, a father must protect his child… isn't that right?'

Riddle continued his mocking laughter but was suddenly accompanied by a soft tinkling sound of music, which grew louder to their ears. Harry stepped slowly back up to Snape's side, lifting his own wand again to match Snape's aim.

'Dad… what is that?' He asked as the sound grew louder and then, without warning a fire erupted from the nearest pillar and then a second later a large, crimson coloured bird erupted from the flames. The bird swooped towards them, directly in line with Harry and as it drew closer it dropped something heavily at his feet.

'A phoenix…' Riddle stated coldly. His dark cruel eyes turned downwards to what had been dropped at Harry's feet. His lips curling upwards. 'And the old school sorting hat… my my… what a wondrous object to help defeat the greatest wizard of all time… wouldn't you agree, _Daddy dearest_?' Riddle said mockingly before he suddenly turned sharply towards the enormous monkey-like statue and raised his hand towards it.

'Well, let us wait no longer… let's match the power of Lord Voldemort against the Boy Who Lived… _and _his devoted father.

Harry swallowed heavily at Snape's side as a great rumbling began to ripple around them and then, in disbelief, Harry watched as Riddle began to hiss so terribly, though Harry realised he could understand every word.

'Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four.'

The mouth of the statue began to erode away and then something terrible stirred within and Harry grasped as Snape's side. Something terrible. Something dreadful was slithering up from inside. Harry took a few steps backwards and tripped, skidding across the stone floor.

It all happened in a flash. Snape turned and reached out for him, his face stark and tight just as, from the corner of his eye, Harry now saw a great shinning serpent emerging from the statue.

'Dad!' He screamed so loud that his throat hurt but Snape hauled him to his feet in an instant and shoved him back towards the entrance they had come.

'Run, Harry! Go! GO!' Snape yelled just as the great serpent thudded against the stone floor with terrifying force.

TBC…

OOOOOOOOOO

**I fear, that once again, I have done it to you in leaving you hanging…I don't mean to! Honestly! I hope you enjoyed anyway, and I'm looking forwards to posting the second part soon.**


	29. Knowing What He Did

Hi all, ok I know I said 'soon' for the next update and perhaps that was being a little too optimistic! Still, you have to forgive me a little bit as I had an arm injury for the last few weeks, which stopped me from being able to type. All good now though, so I hope you enjoy this second part…

**Chapter 29**

**Knowing What He Did**

Harry stumbled as Snape pushed him away. Blood was pumping in his ears but a second later he heard Snape shout at him again to run. A loud crack and a flash of blinding light followed almost instantly from what Harry presumed was Snape's wand as he held off the approaching serpent to give Harry time to go.

As he ran back the way they had come he clutched tightly to what he had in his hand… realising he'd somehow taken the sorting hat with him. Another flash came from behind coupled with a vicious yell from Snape that made his heart jump to his throat and stopped him in his tracks.

He couldn't go. He couldn't leave Snape… his dad… to battle it out against that monster, whatever it was. He knew that's exactly what Snape would expect him to do but at that moment all reason and expectations vanished.

Before he really knew what he was doing he went to turn back around. To stand and fight with his dad… but just as he did so he felt a rush of wind over his head and he looked up just in time to see Fawkes swooping towards the monster. A split second later and a terrifying sound met his ears and he turned fully to see the serpent rising up towards the darkened depths of the chamber's ceiling and writhing fiercely as Fawkes clawed at its eyes.

Without any more thought he scrambled back over towards Snape, who was doubled over but watching Fawkes above him continue to sink his claws into the writhing serpent's eyes, blinding it.

'Dad!' Harry cried breathlessly as he got to the man's side and Snape spun around in an instant and grabbed hold of him, pressing him against his side so that all he could see was the stitching of the man's coat.

'I told you to go!' Snape thundered over the screeching as Harry tried to wrestle out of the tight hold Snape had him in. He needed to see what was happening… 'No, _don't look_ _at it_!' Snape ordered as Harry tried to turn his head and Snape held him in place almost painfully.

Harry felt like he was suffocating, but a second later the screeching diminished and then there was only the sound of their breathing until…

'Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you,' the high, cold voice of Riddle met his ears and he felt Snape's firm grip to the back of his head loosen. He straightened up and turned his head to see Riddle standing off to the side, the outline of him becoming clearer.

And then there was movement and suddenly the giant serpent was in view again, its eyes bloodied from Fawkes' clawing, it's enormous shining body swaying from side to side as if confused… yet it was still facing them, it's great body sliding over the cold stone floor.

'… _Hear them… kill them…'_ Riddle hissed to the serpent. '_They are in front of you…'_

Harry felt his knees weaken as the serpent loomed in front. Snape had him by the arm and took a step back and Harry followed, the soles of their shoes tapping against the stone floor, which the serpent seemed to notice. It stilled as if honing in on them.

Harry took a breath in and Snape seemed to think he was about to say something as a second later he had clamped a hand over Harry's mouth in an effort to silence him. Harry let him. They both took a few more steps back, placing their feet carefully as the serpent continued to glide slowly closer, its nostrils flaring… hoping for a hint of their direction.

Harry felt the stiff fabric of the sorting hat still clutched in his sweaty hand. Why would Fawkes have brought that? Riddle was right… what could an old frayed hat do to possibly help them defend against Lord Voldemort?

Snape still had his wand raised even though there was no evidence of the spells he had been casting when Harry had been running back up the chamber. There wouldn't be a chance for any incantations anyway, any movement of a spell and the serpent would know exactly where they stood.

_We need help… Anything…_ Harry thought to himself as he stepped back again with Snape, cringing at even the slightest sound that their shoes made against the stone floor. The great serpent was sliding forwards on its belly; it's head raised, ready for any sound from them so he could attack.

Snape loosened his hand over Harry's mouth a fraction but didn't let go completely. Harry breathed heavily through his nose as he turned his eyes to Ginny, who was still motionless, lying there on the cold floor… growing weaker whilst Riddle grew stronger from feeding off her energy.

_Help… anyone…_ Harry pleaded in his head again. The serpent hissed as it continued to slither towards them, it's large forked tongue flicking in and out and it was then that Harry noticed a heaviness pulling on his arm, as if the sorting hat, clutched there in his hand, had suddenly become a lead weight.

He looked down and felt a sudden lurch in his stomach as he saw the sorting hat no longer hanging limply in his hand but something glittering emerging from the top of it. Without a moment's hesitation he reached inside with his other hand and grasped the object, which was glittering against the dim light of the chamber.

He felt Snape look down at him just as he pulled out a glittering silver sword, rubies encrusted into the handle of it. Snape's hand slipped away, perhaps in surprise at seeing what he was now clutching. Without thinking, Harry dropped the sorting hat to the ground where, in the silence of the chamber the thick fabric of it thudded against the stone floor.

The serpent immediately stilled at the sound and Harry, realising the mistake he had made, caught Snape's partly irritated partly tense look a second before the serpent launched its attack on them.

It flung its head back high, opening its immense jaws to expose the fangs within, before plunging down towards them. Snape lost his grip on Harry and the two of them moved in opposite directions as the serpent slammed its head down between them, Harry lurching to the side just in time.

With the sword grasped in his hand he swung it wildly, hoping to connect with at least part of the serpent but he missed and stumbled against one of the pillars, losing his grip so that the sword clattered to the ground.

He scrambled for it just as he felt movement at his side and saw that Snape had made it over to him. He grabbed hold of the ruby encrusted handle again just as the serpent plunged down towards them once more and Snape pulled him off to the side just in time. The serpent connected with a pillar instead and it crumbled to a pile of rubble and dust under the snake's pummeling attack.

The serpent was now blocking the entrance off to where they had first come from and so they had no choice but to circle around the side of the chamber. Harry caught a glimpse of Riddle, who was now leaning over Ginny… perhaps draining her of the last vestiges of energy. They had to do something, and fast.

Snape had an arm over his shoulder now, holding him against his chest as they continued to circle around. The serpent had stilled for a moment, perhaps waiting for another whisper of sound that would betray their position, but then seemed to give away its patience as it suddenly swung wildly around and connected with another pillar and then another. Smashing them to rubble as it went.

Harry stumbled as they fled from the falling rock, he would have smacked face first into the ground if it hadn't been for Snape's strong grip on him. The point of the sword clattered against the stone though and the serpent whipped around so fast it took out two more pillars with it.

Harry felt a violent push to his back an instant later and skidded on his knees as lumps of stone fell heavily to the ground behind him. A sickening crunch met his ears and, realising Snape wasn't with him, he turned just in time to see the great serpent rearing up ready to strike as Snape lay on his back, now covered in dust and stone.

'Dad! NO!' Harry cried, leaving behind all efforts to keep silent as the serpent opened its jaws again wide enough to devour Snape in one go.

Harry managed to get back on his feet just as the serpent lunged down and missed Snape by mere inches. It reared up again, ready for a second attack and Harry, without a thought in his head, drove forward, reaching Snape's side and thrusting the sword upwards just as the serpent lunged down.

The sword plunged into the roof of the serpent's mouth. Blood soaked his arm as the monster writhed in agony. Harry held firm though an instant later felt a burning pain in his arm and realised one of the monster's poisonous fangs had plunged itself into his arm.

He cried out in pain as he drew the sword out from the serpent's mouth, the tooth splintering off as the great monster writhed from left to right in blinding agony before dropping dead with a terrific and sickening thud to the stone floor.

Harry dropped to his knees besides Snape, the sword clanking against the stone as he did so. His head was beginning to spin as the serpent's poison spread through his veins.

'You're dead, Harry Potter,' a soft yet cruel voice seemed to echo around him. 'A basilisks poison is certain death… and I am going to be able to watch. You may have defeated the basilisk… but there is nothing to help you now.'

Harry fought against the invading dizziness that was spreading through him. He could hardly see what was in front of him now, though he knew Snape was still there… on his back, still half buried under the dust and rubble from the demolished pillars.

'Harry… argh…' Snape murmured suddenly, his breath ragged as if the effort of saying Harry's name was pure agony for him. Despite that, Harry felt the man reach out for him and he managed to shift closer even though everything around him was whirling in a dim haze of colour.

'Harry… what did…argh…. what did… you do…' Snape breathed out in short gasps of breath as he groped beside him and finally managed to take hold of Harry by the arm. Harry cried out in pain and in reaction grasped the splintered tooth of the serpent and pulled in out. Blood was soaking through his clothes and Harry barely registered Fawkes landing beside him and Snape. All he saw was a flash of scarlet and heard the sound of claws against stone.

'Fawkes… you were brilliant…' Harry all but managed to whisper as he felt his energy draining away as the poison continued to pump through him. Vaguely he registered a presence approaching but he couldn't make it out. Next to him he could hear Snape struggling in pain as he tried to move beneath the rubble but couldn't.

'The Boy who Lived…' the cold voice filtered through to him followed by a cruel laugh that seemed to be getting further and further away… like he was descending down a deep tunnel.

Harry heard Snape call his name again in rattled breaths and Harry lay down and closed his eyes. If this was what it was like to die… it wasn't so bad… even the pain was leaving him…

'You'll be back with your dear mudblood mother soon enough, Harry…' Harry heard Riddle say, though instead of the voice drifting even further away it was becoming clearer to him.

Harry opened his eyes and found that instead of the fading colours whirling before him the chamber was actually coming back into focus. He managed to lift his head and, blinking a few times, found Fawkes resting his head on Harry's arm where the gaping wound of the serpent's fang had been…only there was no wound to be seen.

'NO!' Riddle suddenly exclaimed as Harry pushed himself upwards. 'Phoenix tears…' he spat viciously. Harry, with now enough strength to sit up, could make out Riddle fully, the teenage boy's face full of intense rage.

With his returning strength Harry began to grope around for the sword again but in an instant felt the rush of wind as Fawkes flew off towards Riddle and then, suddenly, the bird was back, dropping something into Harry's lap – the diary.

There was a split second where time seemed to stand still and then, for whatever reason, Harry grabbed the first thing that came to his touch – the basilisk fang that had punctured his arm – and stabbed it right through the middle of the book.

An ear-splitting scream escaped from Riddle's lips and he lurched backwards as if Harry had stabbed him in the heart. Dark ink spurted from the book, spreading out across the stone and over Harry's hands as the fang drove in deeper. And then, Riddle seemed to be ripped apart and in another second… was gone.

Harry let go of the fang and it clattered back to the floor. The venom from it seemed to have burnt a hole right through the heart of the book, which was smoking faintly. Harry went to stand, though his legs were shaking so badly he wasn't sure if they would let him. Deciding against it, he reached out towards Snape and began pulling the bits of rubble off him.

'Dad? Dad!' He cried out, a lump of fear in his throat at the sudden thought that Snape was gone. The man however, managed to reach a hand out to him once again and muttered, 'See to… Miss Weasley…'

Harry felt a wave of relief rush over him at hearing the man's voice, though as he managed to get his legs working and stumbled over to Ginny as Snape had told him, anxiety still gripped him at leaving Snape beneath the rubble. It was clear the man was hurt… he had only just been able to get the words out to Harry, sounding breathless and his face had been contorted with an odd expression.

'Ginny! Ginny?' Harry prompted as he fell to his knees at Ginny's side. She felt warmer as he touched her hand and she had some colour beginning to appear back into her cheeks. Only a moment later and she opened her eyes and blinked at him, seemingly a little disoriented at what was going on.

He helped her to sit up and then she began to look around, taking in a sharp breath at the sight of the dead basilisk and then Harry's bloodied clothes.

'Harry… are you ok? You have blood on you and…' she looked shakily across to the dead serpent again before suddenly bursting into tears. 'It's all my fault!' She cried.

'It was that diary…it was Riddle… and he took me over and… where is he? Is he gone? The last thing I remember is him coming out of the diary…'

'Yeah, he's gone,' Harry nodded. 'He's finished, him and that serpent thing.'

'Oh… I didn't mean to, Harry! It was that diary… Riddle… he did something to me. Made me do things that I didn't even know I was doing…'

'Yeah… don't worry, he's gone,' Harry said, nodding, though he wasn't quite certain he understood all of what Ginny was meaning. Still, he helped her to her feet a moment later.

'Can you walk?'

'Yeah, I think so… I just feel wobbly…'

'C'mon, we have to get out of here then. Dad… I mean Professor Snape… needs help.'

At that there was a sound from over where Snape was and they both looked across before Harry grabbed Ginny by the arm and guided her over.

He found Snape still on his back, though somehow the rubble had all been moved off of him.

'How did you…' Harry began in surprise but Snape cut him off with a grunt and a wave of his hand before his face screwed up in pain again.

'Is he ok?' Ginny whispered to Harry, her intimidation of Snape still clear even though the man was flat out on his back. 'Should we help him up?'

'Get… Dumbledore…' Snape muttered thickly, his eyes closed as he set a hand to his chest in discomfort. Harry went to move immediately, but then hesitated at a sudden thought. How were they going to get back up the tunnel into the bathroom? There was no ladder or anything…

'Fawkes…' Snape breathed out again as if reading Harry's thought process. Fawkes was still present at Snape's side but as soon as Snape spoke his name he took off down the chamber towards the entrance, singing his music as if ushering for Harry and Ginny to follow.

Harry swallowed, looking back down to Snape.

'But… will you be…'

'Go…' Snape said forcefully, his face contorting again in pain as he did so.

* * *

Snape became vaguely aware of some distant rustling sounds, and then a soft clink of glass followed. He opened his eyes, finding his vision slightly blurry, blinking to make sense of where he was. All he could make out was white all around him and he took a deep breath in, trying to comprehend the situation, only to have everything fall into place as he noted the dull twinge in his chest as he did so.

The white curtains of the infirmary came into focus, thank goodness Poppy had had the sense to shield him from view… if any of the students were to come for some ailment or other and see him like this…

He made to sit up, only to get a few centimeters off the pillow before flopping back down with a grunt of annoyance. Poppy must have heard him as a few moments later the white curtains were ripped back and she came bustling in with the same authoritative look she usually held over the students.

'You're up, are you?' She asked briskly as she neared the bed. Snape scowled at her as she attempted to fuss with the bedclothes.

'I would hardly call it 'up',' he said sourly, turning a grim and disconcerted eye down to the standard blue style pyjamas usually associated with a stint in the infirmary. 'What's the time?'

'Two in the afternoon,' Poppy stated, giving up as Snape batted her hand away from the bedclothes impatiently.

'What do you mean, the afternoon? How damn long did you knock me out for?' Snape demanded.

'I didn't 'knock you out' Severus, I gave you some pain reliever whilst your ribs were healing, if you remember…and three broken ribs aren't going to just mend themselves in a blink of an eye you know!'

Snape grimaced, recalling the agony he'd been in as he'd been transferred from the chamber up to the infirmary after Harry and Miss Weasley had raised the alarm. Poppy's fussy style ministrations had irritated him almost immediately, yet he hardly had a choice but to comply with her care seeing as every breath he had taken in felt like a million knives were stabbing into his chest. Still, the last thing he'd expected was to be out of it for what… almost a day?'

'If you wish to do your duties, at least help me sit up,' Snape said as Poppy had moved onto filling a jug with water to set on the table by his bedside.

'You're better off lying down and resting, at least for now,' she answered briskly.

'The ribs are all mended, aren't they?' Snape said dryly making Poppy sigh with some exasperation.

'Of course they're mended! I mended them in a heartbeat… but there is still bruising and swelling, Severus, and if you insist on being stubborn you're only going to prolong the time it takes to heal completely. Honestly, you and Harry are a right pair when you're ill or injured!'

'Harry… he's alright, isn't he?' Snape questioned suddenly at that, knowing that he'd only seen Harry from a distance as he was transferred up to the infirmary and when asking, in between moments of stabbing pain, Dumbledore had only said that he was fine and all in once piece.

'He's fine, Severus… though what that boy gets himself into I'm surprised all he had were a few scrapes and bruises,' Poppy answered briskly, shaking her head as she said it. 'Honestly! Going down that chamber by himself… not that he seemed the least bit interested in my lecture whilst I was giving him a through check over,' she continued, now seeming to be mixing some smelly paste up in a bowl. 'I certainly hope that… once you're up and about, you'll be sitting him down for a good talking too. That boy needs to learn boundaries before he gets himself killed!'

'Yes, _thank you,_ Poppy,' Snape said a little coolly at the woman's lecturing, closing his eyes again to restrain himself from venting his irritation any further.

'His arm… it's…'

'There is absolutely nothing there to show any sort of injury,' Poppy continued promptly, knowing immediately what Snape was questioning. 'You missed him, actually,' she said a moment later. 'He was here but half an hour ago to see you but since you were still asleep I sent him on his way once he'd made his delivery.'

Snape flicked his eyes back open. 'Delivery?'

Poppy nodded her head down to the bedside table and Snape twisted his neck around to find a simple hand-made card sitting there with the words '_Get Well Soon_!' flickering in different colours across the front.

Snape reached out for the card, wincing a little as he did so and just managing to get hold of the sides of it before flopping back down again, winded. He looked at the cover for a second, the colours of the words flashing a little dizzyingly, before he opened it up to find Harry's recognisable penmanship inside.

**To Dad,**

**You broke your ribs,**

**And that's no fun. **

**Stuck in the infirmary**

**With a cranky maytrun.**

**It's always boring,**

**and there's nothing to do.**

**But at least you know,**

**You'll be good as new!**

**Love Harry**

**ps Hope you're not too mad!**

**pps Hope Madam Pomfrey doesn't read this.**

**She might not like what I had to rhyme with.**

Snape couldn't help the small smirk that pulled at the corners of his mouth for a moment before flicking his attention back up to Poppy who was still occupied with mixing up the paste.

'Did you read this, Poppy?'

Poppy straightened up and looked rather put out at the accusation. 'Of course not! I'm not in the habit of prying into people's belongings, you know! I have more important things to attend to. Now…' she turned towards him, the bowl in her hands. '… this is the balm to ease the swelling - '

'Yes, I'll do it, thank you… I'm not a complete invalid, you know,' Snape intoned dryly, reaching up for the bowl of the smelly balm and taking it rather briskly from poppy's hands.

'It needs to be…' Poppy started before Snape cut her off curtly again.

'I am aware of the use of it, Poppy,' he said, wincing slightly as he did so before sending her a look to leave him be.

Poppy huffed a little irritably before turning on her heel muttering under her breath,

'No appreciation whatsoever… all these goings on… expect me to patch them up…'

Once the curtains had been closed again, Snape scowled at the ceiling of the infirmary for a moment before seeing to the balm. He only got as far as undoing a button on his pyjama shirt however when he heard Poppy's voice again… 'Completely incapable of accepting assistance! I thought dealing with whining children was bad enough, Dumbledore…'

He glowered darkly, his top lip curling in response, and set the bowl of balm down on the far side of the bed just as Dumbledore's voice sang lightly through the curtains.

'Severus, are you up for a visitor?'

Just from the tone he could already envision the twinkle in the man's eyes!

'Come in,' Snape uttered a little impatiently a second later and sure enough Dumbledore emerged with his half-moon spectacles perched on the end of his nose and his blue eyes twinkling.

'Good to see you awake, Severus, I'm sure Harry will be most relieved,' Dumbledore said as he made his way across to Severus' bed. 'How are you feeling?'

'Irritated,' Snape said bluntly.

'Ah, yes… not one for any form of dependence, are we,' Dumbledore nodded. Snape didn't answer but simply watched as Dumbledore pulled a nearby chair up and took a seat. 'Not to worry, Poppy says you should only be in here for a day or so…'

'She's treating me as if I am a blasted child and… I do not see what there is to laugh about, old man!'

'Oh forgive me, Severus, one must see some humour after such dark events,' Dumbledore answered easily.

Snape exhaled roughly, causing him to wince again and shift his position before speaking once more.

'Enough of this, if you have come to visit at least let us speak of matters of importance. What is happening with the Chamber and have you been able to ascertain not only how Miss Weasley found herself there but also how The Dark Lord managed to preserve himself in a diary?'

'Yes, I have spoken to Miss Weasley… the poor dear… understandably shaken she is but, since Molly and Arthur are here she has been able to tell me some details.'

'So?'

'It appears that the diary had some sort of a hold over her… casting her into a trance like state it seems as she remembers very little of the things she was doing – killing those roosters and writing those threatening messages on the wall. She started writing in it at the start of the year and I believe from then on it had a kind of… connection to her. So much so that even after it had left her possession it was still able to have a powerful enough hold over her to make her break into my office and steal it back.'

Snape sighed again, looking back to the ceiling for a moment before speaking.

'And then of course it lured her down to the Chamber, so he could use her life essence for himself.'

'Hmm,' Dumbledore nodded, 'it is perhaps… fortunate… that Harry went down when he did, or things may have been very different,' Dumbledore said rather solemnly. 'I know that you would rather have not had him down there at all, Severus…' Dumbledore added, interpreting Snape's expression correctly, 'but what he did, going down there as well as his actions in the chamber were quite… remarkable. I don't suppose you are yet aware of the complete picture as yet…'

'I was there, old man, I witnessed everything…' Snape said in a low voice. 'I saw exactly what he did.'

'Hmm… don't be too hard on him, Severus. Yes he was foolish, to go down like that by himself… but he also showed, once again, that he has a generous spirit and a loving heart in amongst that impulsive bravery. That is a trait that should not be suppressed.'

'Well, I suppose I should leave you in peace,' Dumbledore noted a moment later, rising from his chair and replacing it back to its spot. 'I am glad to see you are on the road to recovery, not that I would expect anything else under Poppy's ministrations,' he added lightly with a pointed look down to Severus. 'If I see Harry I will let him know you are up for a visit, although I see he has probably already been, yes?' He noted, nodding towards the flashing Get Well card.

Dumbledore turned to leave but was stopped by Snape who had a sudden thought.

'My classes…'

'Are all still being taken care of, Severus. You did come back from your break early after all, do not concern yourself.'

'Please do not tell me that that imbecile has been taking them, old man,' Snape uttered tightly.

'Alas, poor Professor Lockhart seems to have decided that a teaching career was not for him after all,' Dumbledore shook his head serenely. Snape snorted derisively before Dumbledore bid him good day and retreated.

* * *

An hour or so later, Harry reappeared in the Infirmary, hanging around by the doorway before Madam Pomfrey noticed him.

'You can come in, Mr Potter,' she said briskly and then waved her hand towards the curtained off area along the room. 'If you wish to be beguiled by sour sarcasm be my guest…'

Harry furrowed his brow a little at the comment, not really understanding what she was getting at, though it seemed clear that Snape was not being a particularly cooperative patient from her irritated demeanor.

Madam Pomfrey had disappeared into her office before he could respond so he made his way slowly over towards Snape's bed. Pulling the curtains back he found Snape on his back still, with his eyes closed. The card he had given him still standing on the bedside table though the man had obviously read it as it wasn't in the same spot he had put it.

He stepped up quietly to the side of the bed, looking down at Snape. Was he asleep again? Dumbledore had said he'd spoken to him… and then Madam Pomfrey obviously had seeing as she commented on Snape's sarcasm.

Harry leaned over a little further, thinking how strange the man looked in the light blue pyjamas. It was disconcerting in a way… he was so used to the man being a show of strength and authority, yet here he was lying in a hospital bed with pyjamas on…

'You and I have a lot to discuss,' Snape suddenly said, though his eyes were still closed, and Harry jumped a little in surprise. He stood fixed to the spot for a moment before Snape flicked his eyes open. 'Wouldn't you agree?'

Harry nodded, under Snape's watchful gaze and then the man motioned towards the corner where the chair was.

'Sit,' he said before taking a deep breath in and his face grimacing slightly.

'Are… are you ok?' Harry asked as soon as he'd dragged the chair over and sunk into it, watching Snape with a mixture of coyness and apprehension. 'I came earlier but you were asleep… Madam Pomfrey made me leave and - ' Harry cut off his sentence as Snape cast a hand out and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling his arm closer for inspection.

'It's ok, Fawkes saved me,' Harry said softly, instantly knowing what Snape was checking for as the man eyed his arm and pressed his thumb along the skin. 'I just have a few scratches and stuff…'

'Hmm, good,' Snape nodded in response as he let go of his arm, seeming to be satisfied with what he saw.

Harry leaned back against the chair again and sucked his bottom lip in, chewing on it silently for a second in contemplation. The man didn't seem particularly cross… he'd come up to visit him in the infirmary with a sense of trepidation, half expecting Snape to start scolding him until his ears were ringing, but it didn't seem to be happening. Of course he was laid up in bed at the moment…

'So… _are_ you ok?'

'I will be, once I get out of Madam Pomfrey's clutches,' Snape said roughly. He took a deep breath in again and then planted his hands down to the mattress, pushing himself up wards in order to sit up. He grimaced with the effort and Harry jumped off the chair.

'I'll help!' He said, taking the pillow and setting it up against the headboard for Snape to lean back against.

'Is that better?'

'Much,' Snape responded slightly breathless.

'What's that smell?' Harry noted suddenly, his nose crinkling up as he said it.

Snape sighed. 'Anti-swelling balm,' he said resignedly.

'What, for your ribs? Why's it stink so bad?'

Snape shot him a warning look but then said, 'stink-sap… it has an abundance of healing properties and is the main ingredient in the balm.'

'Oh…' Harry sank back down in the chair, his nose still crinkled slightly. He brought a hand up to his mouth and began to bite on his thumbnail for a moment.

'So… am I in trouble?' He finally asked, deciding it was better to find out now what he was in for rather than stewing on it.

'Oh, without question, young man,' Snape said without hesitation, reaching out and pulling Harry's hand away from his mouth.

'Well, I only went down because - '

'I know why, Harry,' Snape cut off Harry's attempted explanation, 'and yes, I am angry that you put yourself in that position… _again_…' Harry looked down to his knees at that. 'However...' Snape continued momentarily, 'it would be dismissive of me to not feel at least a small sense of pride from what I saw of you down there…'

'You… You're proud of me?' Harry said in an almost strangled whisper.

'Hmm… despite your Gryffindor style of idiotic bravery over self-preservation….' Snape sighed, cutting off mid sentence before reaching across and planting a hand against the side of Harry's face and stating simply, 'Yes, I'm proud of you.'

Harry pressed his lips together, hardly believing what he was hearing after thinking Snape was going to tear strips off him and ground him for the rest of his life…

'Do not look too pleased, Harry,' Snape noted a second later, letting his hand drop back down to his side. 'Despite that, I am still displeased you were taking things into your own hands to begin with and if you think you are going to be free of punishment completely then you are sorely mistaken, my boy.'

Snape took leave of a few moments to catch his breath, his face grimacing slightly as he set a hand against his side.

'I'll have some time to think about an appropriate punishment before I get… _released_ from here…' he continued dryly a moment later.

Harry's face dropped a little at that but he nodded in understanding a moment later.

'Yes sir.'

'As for now, you can sit here and, hopefully, keep Madam Pomfrey at bay,' Snape intoned grimly. 'I have had to restrain myself several times from hexing her.'

Harry grinned again, relief washing through him at seeing that Snape was his usual dour self. He'd really feared that… from seeing him like that down in the chamber, covered in rubble, unable to move… that perhaps…

Harry jumped off his chair a second later and flung his arms around Snape's neck. The man grimaced slightly at having Harry against his side but did not make a move to pull him away.

'I'm really glad you're ok,' Harry said into Snape's shoulder, hugging him tightly as Snape wrapped his arms around him. 'When that snake thing came at you… and the rubble…'

'I'm fine,' Snape said roughly into his ear. 'You do not need to be concerned, Harry. It's my duty to look after you, not the other way around.'

'I know… I just…' Harry faded off.

Snape patted him on the back again before pulling him away, the weight against his side getting a little too much.

'So… are your ribs all fixed?' Harry asked as he sunk back into his seat again, noticing the uncomfortable look on Snape's face. 'You didn't have to take that Skele-gro stuff did you?'

'My ribs were broken, Harry, not vanished,' Snape said.

'Did you like my card? I brought it up before when you were still asleep,' Harry said.

'Hmm, very… _poetic_,' Snape stated. 'Although the spelling was questionable…'

'What… I had to make it rhyme, didn't I,' Harry shrugged innocently. 'I thought it would cheer you up.'

'Yes… it did,' Snape said simply a moment later. The two of them sat in silence for a bit, Snape leaning back against his pillow.

'Dad?'

'Hmm?'

'You know that thing… in the chamber…'

'The basilisk…'

'Is that what it's called? Why didn't you want me looking at it?'

Snape took a deep breath in before replying slowly, 'Because that is how it kills.'

Harry remained silent for a moment, still piecing things together in his mind.

'And Riddle… how…'

'Not now, Harry… later, when I have more energy.'

Harry opened his mouth again to try and press Snape on everything he was trying to understand, all the questions circling in his head, but he changed his mind as Snape closed his eyes again.

'Tell me about what you have been doing this morning,' Snape said in a low voice a moment later and Harry was soon engrossed in a detailed description of a stroll down to the lake with Ron and Hermione and ending in an incident with the giant squid.

TBC…

* * *

Hope you liked. Thanks again for all your continued reviews and thoughts! I'm so sorry again that I can't seem to get around to replying to you all but I read them all and appreciate them very much. This story is sadly coming to an end :( I have not decided yet whether I am going to continue into Harry's third year with Sirius etc... if I do I think I will have to try and cut down on my chapter lengths a bit!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and now onto chapter 30!


	30. Tough Love and Freedom

**Hi, I know… it's taken a while for this chapter to be ready! I have had some family issues to deal with which has taken up a lot of my time the last few weeks. Anyways, it is here now and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 30**

**Tough Love and Freedom**

'Are you sure you're feeling ok?' Harry questioned, following behind Snape as the man made his way down to the dungeons and along the stone corridor in long strides.

'Fine,' Snape said shortly over his shoulder at Harry's concern.

'But Madam Pomfrey…'

'Can fuss over someone else,' Snape cut across as they reached Snape's office door.

It was the day after Snape had found himself in the school infirmary after breaking several ribs during the battle down in the chamber. He had curtly checked himself out of Madam Pomfrey's ministrations, just as Harry had arrived to see him, unable to withstand any more of the woman's fussing. His ribs were healed for goodness sake… all that was left was a little soreness at times when he moved or breathed in deeply… other than that…

'But, you still look - '

'Harry, enough!' Snape countered as he entered his office, finding his patience waning at the boy's constant prodding concern. Of course the boy had been in some distress the day before, thinking that perhaps something more serious had happened to him, but he was up and about now and was certainly not going to be told what to do by a twelve year old.

'I've had Madam Pomfrey breathing down my neck all morning, I do not need it from you as well. Now, I am going to enjoy some peace and quiet _in my own quarters_, understood?'

'I guess so…' Harry murmured as Snape opened the door leading through to the living room.

'Besides, I believe you are not one to talk, seeing as every time you have ended up in there yourself you have _begged_ me to take you out and…' Snape's sentence was cut short as he flicked his wand to ignite the lamps on the wall only to be greeted with a living room in disarray. '_What_ has been going on in here?' He questioned a second later through gritted teeth.

Harry slunk past him into the room, his face now portraying a look of shamefaced apprehension.

'Ok… don't get mad but…' Harry began as Snape stepped further into the room noting the sweet wrappers littering the floor, the mugs left on the table by the fire and the chairs from the dining table in odd spots around the room along with the cushions from the sofa strewn everywhere.

Snape whipped his dark eyes down to Harry sharply who backed up against the sofa.

'_Don't get mad_…' Snape repeated. 'What on earth have you been doing in here?' He demanded slightly breathlessly as the force behind his words made him wince slightly in discomfort.

'Nothing! I mean… just me and Ron and Hermione came down last night… you know, to hang out…'

'To hang out?' Snape repeated, taking another step forward, looking down at Harry piercingly.

'We wanted to talk and the common room was too crowded and noisy… you know, everyone wanted to hear about the chamber and stuff and…'

'So you came down here to have your little party?'

'It wasn't a party… it was… I was going to clean up before you came back down.'

'To get rid of the evidence, I presume?' Snape said silkily, raising an eyebrow and stiffening his stance.

'No… not really…' Harry mumbled, trailing off under Snape's glower.

'You had no right to come down here with your friends without my permission, do you hear me?' Snape scolded a second later, taking a grip on Harry's arm, 'and _certainly_ not to leave the place in this state!'

'I know… Sorry,' Harry whispered.

'Hardly smart thinking on your part, particularly since we still have yet to have our discussion on your actions a few days ago.'

He let go of Harry's arm a second later and made his way over to his armchair, sinking down into it with a heavy sigh before flicking his wand again this time towards the fireplace where flames erupted in response.

Harry lingered on the spot for a moment, watching. The man was certainly not in a good mood since leaving the infirmary, clearly Madam Pomfrey had got up his nose with her fussy style and this did not bode well for him considering Snape still had yet to pass sentence.

He took a step and a sweet wrapper crunched under his shoe. He _knew_ he should have cleaned it all up last night! It just hadn't looked that bad the evening before. He, Ron and Hermione had just come down for a bit of peace from everyone prodding Harry about the chamber and what had occurred down there. Now, however, he could see that the state of their quarters was in a way that he would _never_ consider if Snape had been up and around at the time.

Hermione had told him too, but he'd dismissed it saying that he'd just come back in the morning to clean up before Snape saw it.

In an effort to appease the glower Snape was now sending him from across the room Harry bent down and hastily began to clear up the sweet wrappers and put the chairs back where they belonged.

'I'm glad to see at least a _hint _of repentance on your face,' Snape said sharply as Harry moved around and wrestled the cushions back into their position on the sofa with silent sheepishness. In his determination to put things right he didn't notice Snape send a silent flick of his wand towards his desk in the corner and so was caught completely off guard by a sudden and swift crack across his backside a moment later.

Harry turned on the spot with an unhindered yelp to find himself staring indignantly at Snape's wooden ruler floating in mid air, the same one which had been used as the earlier 'deterrent' when Snape had had his cabinet full of venoms.

'Don't whine, you deserve it… and probably more,' Snape said curtly as Harry opened his mouth again to clearly protest. Harry seemed to think better of it a second later however, closing his mouth and turning his attention to giving his rear end a rub. 'You come down here and do this again and you'll find me far less lenient,' Snape continued, sending the ruler back from where it had come from, much to Harry's relief, and then leaning back in his armchair

'Yes, sir,' Harry conceded repentantly. He picked up the remaining few sweet wrappers from the floor under Snape's watchful gaze and then went to collect the cups left on the coffee table.

'You can leave those,' Snape said as Harry reached for them and the man flicked his wand lazily at them and they vanished immediately, presumably down to the kitchens for the kitchen elves to see to.

'Dobby…' Harry suddenly said, the thought of the kitchen elves bringing the little orb-eyed elf to his mind.

'What?' Snape queried, taking a deep breath in and closing his eyes.

'Dobby… he hasn't come… I mean… I haven't seen him since that night that you thought I'd taken that diary back. Unless he has come to see you with more information, you know how he said he'd heard things being plotted…'

Snape's eyes flicked open at that and settled back on Harry intently.

'No, he hasn't been,' Snape said slowly, his eyes portraying far more than what his words said. Harry's forehead creased in consideration.

'But… there is something…' he said slowly at the flicker of something behind Snape's dark eyes.

Snape remained silent for a moment, dropping an arm down against the armrest of his chair before his expression changed to one of clear determination.

'Come,' he said, motioning Harry towards him with a flick of his hand, 'it's time we discussed the events of the past few days. I can certainly imagine what sort of wild concocted versions of the truth are circling around the school at the moment and I would rather clear the questions in your mind myself.'

Harry pressed his lips together at that and then moved towards the sofa. He did have questions, millions of them all circling around in his head, about what had happened down there in the chamber and what he had seen.

'Sit down,' Snape ordered, pointing towards the sofa and Harry sunk down against the newly replaced cushions a second later, bringing one leg up and tucking his foot beneath him. The warmth emanating from the fireplace soaked into him and he sunk back against the cushions further, waiting…

'You _are_ going to explain to me, young man, exactly how you came to the decision to disobey the orders you were given to stay in your common room,' Snape started, his dark eyes firmly on Harry, 'but in a moment, as I fear the questions circling around in your head are going to mitigate any effect of a scolding I would give you at the moment,' he continued.

Harry had no idea what 'mitigate' meant at all, why did the man always have to use such obscure words all the time like a walking dictionary, still… whatever it meant it seemed he had a stay of execution for a little longer.

'Unless of course the Headmaster has already spoken to you and fulfilled all of your questions?' Snape continued.

'No, Professor Dumbledore said I should wait for you to talk to me,' Harry said shaking his head slightly in response.

'Dad… that chamber we were in, Salazar Slytherin really built it, didn't he?' Harry started, his question out of his mouth before he really knew it.

'It seems so,' Snape nodded slowly in reply.

'Then the legend was real, about the monster and everything, but… why?'

'Why?' Snape pressed.

'Why did he?'

Snape closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled deeply, drumming his fingers down against the armrest before fixing his gaze back to Harry again.

'It was said that Salazar Slytherin wanted to be more selective about the students allowed to enter Hogwarts' walls. He believed that magic should be only for those from pure magic families…'

'Pure magic…. like, both parents should be magical?'

'Precisely,' Snape nodded. 'There was some dissent amongst the founders of the other three houses and Salazar Slytherin is said to have walked away from Hogwarts due to their differences.'

'Yeah… except he left a dirty great snake behind,' Harry said roughly. 'And what… then he wanted his heir to come back at some point and open it up so the snake could kill everyone that didn't have magical parents?'

'So the legend says,' Snape nodded darkly.

Harry drew his other foot up at that and tucked it underneath so he was now curled up against the armrest of the sofa, staring at Snape wide-eyed.

'You're in Slytherin… you don't believe that do you, about magic being kept to all magic families?' Harry questioned slowly a second later, as if afraid of the answer.

'I would be a little hypocritical if I did… my father was a muggle,' Snape said tightly in response.

Harry sat up a little straighter, his green eyes fixed intently onto Snape's face, lit up by the flicker of flames from the fire. It was the first time he'd ever heard the man speak about his own family.

'It was a thousand years ago that Salazar Slytherin sealed that chamber up…' Snape continued.

'But then it gets opened,' Harry cut in, 'but Ginny couldn't have, the whole Weasley family are as Gryffindor as they can be and - '

'Of course, Miss Weasley couldn't have, even if she had wanted to a first year would not have the magical knowledge or control to do such a thing on their own,' Snape said. 'What Miss Weasley was doing was beyond her control.'

'Yeah, down in the chamber she said that that diary had… made her do stuff…' Harry said quietly. 'Riddle's diary…'

'You see now why I was so disturbed to see you with it and so eager to take it from your possession,' Snape intoned in a low voice. 'Unfortunately, Miss Weasley had it long enough for the powerful magic within it to get a hold of her, even when out of her physical possession it was still able to draw her back in and propel her to take it back from the Headmaster's office.'

Harry's forehead creased once again in contemplation and confusion.

'But how did Riddle… I mean Voldemort… how was he able to write back to me in that book… and to Ginny? How did he make Ginny do all that stuff? I don't understand…'

'Professor Dumbledore believes that the Dark Lord had preserved a part of himself… an essence if you like… in that book through which he was able to bewitch Miss Weasley to do his bidding.'

'How can you preserve yourself in a book?'

'There are many dark and dangerous areas of magic, Harry, things that you do not need to concern yourself with right now, you understand me?'

'Yeah, I guess so…' Harry nodded slowly after some thought and from the unwavering look Snape was giving him. 'So… it was Ginny who wrote that stuff on the wall… and killed Hagrid's roosters… but she couldn't have been the one to hurt Bumble as well, could she?'

'Not directly,' Snape shook his head. 'Though once that diary had control over her and she had opened the chamber, the basilisk would have had free reign of the schools tunnels and pipes; Bumble must have come across it at some point in her wanderings, along with Nearly Headless Nick, though been lucky enough to not look it fully in the eye.'

'That basilisk thing,' Harry continued momentarily, seizing on the next question he had, 'you said if I looked at it it would kill me… but how?'

Snape flicked his wand at a glass on the small table by his chair, filling it with water and taking a sip before answering. 'The basilisk's fangs are venomous, as you well found out, but their other power is behind their yellow eyes. One look into them means instant death.'

Harry breathed out heavily at the thought. If Snape hadn't grabbed him down in the chamber when he had and ordered him not to look he could well be dead now. He scrunched his legs up tighter beneath him at that thought and leaned against the armrest.

'Dad, did you really mean what you said yesterday?'

Snape looked momentarily perplexed. 'To what are you referring to exactly?'

'You know… when you said you were proud of me…'

'Hmm, proud _and _infuriated,' Snape stated pointedly. 'You really are an archetypal Gryffindor – when I saw you with that sword in your hand and then what you did – bravery upon the point of idiocy!' Snape noted sardonically, shaking his head slightly as he said it though a pull at a corner of his mouth was evident.

'How the heck did I even get that sword anyway?' Harry said with sudden dramatics. 'And what was Fawkes doing down there!'

Snape lingered on the questions for a moment before responding rather vaguely, 'You are a Gryffindor, as is Professor Dumbledore, I suggest he may be of more use in answering that than I.'

Harry screwed his face up a little at the answer but nodded in understanding.

'So… what's going to happen to the chamber now?'

'It has been sealed up so I was told by Professor Dumbledore,' Snape answered, 'and the rest of the school year can get back to some normality about it,' he added smoothly.

'Rest of the school year… there's only like a few weeks left!' Harry said rather too excitedly it seemed for Snape's liking. He narrowed his eyes shrewdly as he looked across at him.

'Yes, a few weeks that consist of exams if I am not mistaken; I certainly hope for your sake that you have begun studying.'

Harry's face portrayed a clear look of apprehension at that as if the idea of studying had suddenly been sprung upon him.

'Uh… kind of…'

'Do not lie, Harry, you are well aware of my feelings on that,' Snape said sternly, leaning forwards a little, a hand pressed against his side. 'Well, I believe you will find yourself with plenty of time to do so over the next few weeks,' he added with almost a hint of approval about him, which Harry didn't like the sound of one bit and sure enough…

'On that note I believe it time to discuss some consequences for your actions the other day.'

Harry's face fell immediately.

'I told you to expect some punishment, Harry, not matter how proud I am of your actions down in the chamber, or whether or not I understand the reasoning behind what you did, you still disobeyed what you were told to do and put yourself in harms way and I am _not _going to stand by and let you think that that it is now somehow acceptable… _It is not_,' Snape emphasized with a sudden rise in the decibel level of his voice.

'Yes sir,' Harry muttered in a small voice, looking down to his lap and picking at the edges of his sleeves.

'There are dangers out there, Harry, especially for you and I want you to think clearly before you act, that is something I have constantly been saying to you over the past year, is it not? Yet it seems that you are still in need of some encouragement to do so and we are going to see to it.'

'How?' Harry questioned, looking up apprehensively now at what Snape had in mind.

'By making you accountable for your whereabouts.'

'What… what does that mean?'

'It means that until I can see some improvement in your ability to think things through better I want to know exactly where you are and what you are doing at all times. That means, other than classes and meals, you are to come to me and tell me _exactly_ where you are going…'

'What… I have to ask permission to do _anything_?' Harry exclaimed disbelievingly.

Snape nodded with little sympathy to give. 'Until further notice.'

'But… that's…'

'Yes?' Snape prompted when Harry clearly struggled for anything to counter with.

'Nothing,' Harry shook his head in defeat a second later.

'I think that is fair consequence for what you put me through seeing you jump down that tunnel to the chamber like you did, don't you? You have no idea what went through my mind when I saw that, Harry.' Snape took a deep breath in for a moment.

'Yeah… I know…' Harry said slowly after a moment, still getting his head around Snape's form of 'appropriate punishment'.

'Hopefully the restrictions will be enough to make you stop and think over your actions a little more. I think it may be of benefit as well in ensuring that you are giving enough time to study in preparation for your exams… no child of mine is going to _dare _bring me substandard grades on their end of year report, are we quite clear?'

'Yeah,' Harry said solemnly, resigning himself to his fate at realising Snape was not going to give in no matter how much he pleaded.

'Good, then I think now is a good a time as any to get your books out and start. You can sit at the table here,' Snape motioned a hand across to the small round dining table.

'Now?' Harry cried, his eyes widening slightly. 'But… we were… I mean, me and Ron were planning on going down to the lake for a bit and - '

'Then he'll be going without you,' Snape cut across with little concern. 'He should be settling down to study as well. I presume Miss Granger is at least showing a bit more maturity. You can go and tell Mr Weasley what I have said and collect your school things and then come straight back here, and don't dawdle!' Snape added firmly.

Harry's face was screwed up with discontent at the order but he reluctantly slid off the sofa a moment later, not willing to push Snape any further. He made a move towards the door leading out but only got three steps before Snape called him back.

'And Harry…' Snape said, crooking a finger at him. Harry retreated back, this time towards Snape's armchair, and before he knew it the man's arm had encircled him, pulling him into a rough hug.

'You may think I am being harsh but I take my duty in raising you seriously and if that means some tough love along the way then so be it,' he said into Harry's ear. 'You are far too important to me.'

Harry nodded a second later, his cheek brushing up against the coarse fabric of Snape's shoulder before the man raised his hand suddenly and gave him a solid whack across the rear.

'Ow!' Harry jumped back but reigned himself in from voicing any further protest.

'You can take that with you for some added food for thought on your actions,' Snape said pointedly. 'Now go and get your school things. I expect you to be back here in ten minutes.'

'Yes sir,' Harry nodded resignedly a second later and he headed for the door. Snape watched him go, a hand pressing against his side as his ribs gave a sudden twinge.

* * *

After telling a sympathetic Ron about Snape's sentence on him Harry arrived back down to their quarters ten minutes later to find Snape at his desk ripping open an envelope with a rather official looking seal on it. The man's eyes scanned the top sheet of paper as Harry closed the door behind him and proceeded into the room, setting the school work and books he had collected down on the table.

'What's that?' Harry pressed as Snape did not look up at his entrance. The man continued to scan the letter and then moved onto several papers pinned together behind it.

'Dad?'

Snape finally looked up.

'Something I think you will be pleased to see… unless of course you have changed your mind.'

'Changed my mind about what?' Harry asked, his forehead creasing.

'Officially becoming my son,' Snape answered, his dark eyes now fixed to Harry. 'A letter and some further paperwork has arrived… the preliminary request for adoption has been approved.'

The adoption! Of course! What with all the drama and events over the past few days it had completely slipped Harry's mind.

'So… it's going ahead then.'

'If that is still what you want, yes,' Snape nodded.

Harry sucked his bottom lip in and began to chew on it for a moment in deliberation.

'Harry?'

'_You_ still want to… don't you?' He asked Snape carefully a moment later. For some reason, even he wasn't really sure of, he felt he needed to check suddenly. To really make sure the man was for real in wanting to adopt him still.

Snape sighed and leaned his elbows down against his desk, a trademark eyebrow rose. Harry shifted his weight from side to side, tugging at the bottom of his shirt and noticing, with a slightly pull in his stomach, that Riddle's diary was back on Snape's desk… Perhaps Dumbledore had requested Snape to investigate it further; To probe for any further dark magic hidden within it's pages.

'As I've said before, Harry, I've put too much hard work into you over the past year and I'm not about to stop now…' Snape said, bringing Harry's thoughts back to the moment. 'You are a working project, as well as the fact that… I have grown accustomed to having you around so making the arrangement official seems logical.'

'Yeah,' Harry nodded as he got to the side of Snape's desk and leaned against it, a slightly cheeky smile spreading as his momentary concern melted away. 'Plus, you'd miss me.'

'Hmm, perhaps… though not the constant trouble you seem to find.'

'Yeah you would!' Harry declared freely. 'I make your day more interesting, otherwise you'd just be stuck in your office cutting up worms all day and that's just sad.'

'Hm, and now I am here having to oversee a naughty child who cannot seem to do as he's told… oh yes, _far more interesting_,' Snape said sardonically though with a clear pull at the corners of his mouth.

'Well, I take it from this cheekiness that the answer is still a yes then,' Snape noted a second later, turning back to the papers in his hands. 'I'll go through this tonight and get it sent back… as for now…'

'I know! I know!' Harry said reluctantly turning towards the table where his books were waiting for him, but smiling as he did so.

* * *

Harry finally settled down to some study, still feeling slightly disgruntled that his and Ron's plans for the day had gone out the window. Still, it probably would have been a dumb idea to spend all day fooling around when exams were approaching, and Snape had made it more than clear that he was not going to accept substandard grades.

Hermione had been there when he'd gone back up to the common room to tell Ron and to collect his school books and she'd seemed more than pleased at the turn of events.

'_Good, you should be studying anyway,_' she'd declared primly at the boys' crestfallen looks, though she at least had the grace to seem a little sympathetic when Harry revealed that Snape's idea of 'tough love' was to monitor him from sun-up to sun-down.

Both Ron and Hermione had endured, from what they'd told him, a rather lengthy lecture from Professor McGonagall and a detention to come (although she'd finished it off with tea and biscuits and an epitaph on Gryffindor bravery). Snape, unsurprisingly, had elected to deal with Harry himself.

He knew he'd be getting some form of punishment after his original visit to Snape in the infirmary; how could he not with Snape as his guardian… he'd half expected the man to tan his backside right there in the hospital wing. But Snape didn't, and now Harry had to endure asking permission to do anything or go anywhere until Snape felt he'd learned his lesson.

Harry sighed heavily and pulled his thoughts back to his History of Magic notes, which by far was his weakest subject. He tapped his quill against the page of the book he was trying to get through, only his thoughts kept straying to the previous events down in the chamber, and the diary, and Dobby… and the look on Tom Riddle's face… Voldemort's face…

Snape was through the door in his office, shuffling through a massive pile of papers and occasionally pulling glass jars and vials down here and there from the shelves. The door through to the office was left partly open, perhaps so Snape could keep an eye on him, but it also meant that Harry was immediately aware of the visitor that turned up ten minutes later…

'Come!' Snape called out sharply at the rap on the door and a moment later Harry heard the squeak of the hinges and the sound of footsteps. He pulled his eyes away from the textbook, not looking around but listening intently.

'Lucius,' he heard Snape say a moment later, a hint of surprise in his tone. Harry's forehead creased.

_Lucius… as in Lucius Malfoy?_ He wondered with curiosity tugging at him. He caught a familiar drawl a second later that only added to his suspicions.

'Severus, it's been such a long time since we have caught up… I couldn't miss the opportunity whilst I was here to come down and see you,' the visitor said smoothly.

Harry couldn't help himself but slide out of his seat quietly and make his way over to the partially opened door. One covert look confirmed the visitor as indeed Draco's father – the man had sleek, long blonde hair and the same pale eyes and pointy chin as his son.

'Lucius, indeed it has,' Snape said, the hint of surprise giving way to one of smooth constraint.

'So… I believe that you have acquired an additional duty lately, Severus,' Mr Malfoy said with ease though his eyes were fixed on Snape rather shrewdly.

'Yes, I'm not surprised that Draco saw to filling you in on that,' Snape replied, standing by his desk as Mr Malfoy stepped further into the center of the stone room.

Mr Malfoy smiled tightly and chuckled under his breath.

'Yes, I must admit I was most curious to hear of the news… not something one would expect, that is for sure. One must wonder _why_, of course…'

There was a perfunctory pause by Snape before he answered smoothly, 'The reasoning behind it are, I believe, of no concern. Harry Potter is now under my guardianship, and will remain so.'

Harry peered carefully around the edge of the door a little more, noticing Mr Malfoy smile again, tightly. '

'Of course, Severus, forgive my prying… I am merely curious.'

'I have to believe, Lucius, that you didn't come all the way to Hogwarts merely due to curiosity.'

Mr Malfoy stood on the spot, peering around the dimly lit room for a moment with carefully considered ease before replying.

'No, I am here on business actually… as a member for the Board of Education I felt it my duty to step up and investigate the safety of this school. Dumbledore may like to keep matters under wraps but if the students' safety is threatened…There have been incidents at this school all year, ones that we have been keeping a close eye on… and now to hear that the legendary chamber had been found… and opened by one of Hogwarts own students nonetheless…'

'Yes, a student who was under the control of the Dark Lord himself,' Snape cut across with a sharp edge to his voice.

'Yes, so Dumbledore said,' Mr Malfoy nodded, his pale eyes fixed back to Snape.

Harry shifted his weight to the other foot, causing the door to creak on its hinges and he cursed at himself under his breath for drawing attention to the fact that the door was still open.

'Harry, close the door and return to your work,' Snape said immediately without even looking to his direction. Harry stepped out from behind the door in defeat. He made eye contact with Mr Malfoy for a second before reluctantly following Snape's orders, only to stop at the sight of something lingering behind Mr Malfoy's cloak. Something he hadn't noticed when the man had walked in… and clearly Snape hadn't either.

'Dobby?' Harry piped up, forgetting all about what Snape had told him to do in an instant and instead pulling the door open further and stepping fully into Snape's office.

The bridge of Snape's nose creased at Harry's blatant disregard for what he'd just been told to do but Harry was oblivious to it as a very distinctive bat like ear stuck out from behind Mr Malfoy's well-cut robe, followed by two orb-like eyes which right now were wide with fear.

Mr Malfoy stepped off to the side the instant Harry spoke and Dobby was revealed in full, his hands clasped tightly together, his little bony shoulders hunched forwards as he moved his eyes fearfully between Harry and Mr Malfoy.

'Dobby, what are you doing here…' Harry began but was silenced when Mr Malfoy straightened and looked down his nose at the little elf in a way that made Harry's stomach drop.

'What's this?' Mr Malfoy said coldly. 'Mr Potter, you seem to have an acquaintance with my little servant here.'

Harry bristled at the way the man spoke and, despite the look Snape was giving him, he straightened his shoulders a second later.

'Yeah… we've met before…'

'Is that so?' Mr Malfoy's pale eyes darted down to Dobby again. 'I'll deal with you later,' he hissed to the elf, his lips hardly moving as he said it. Dobby cowered even more and shuffled off to the side a little.

'What, so you're the family Dobby was talking about!' Harry declared a second later.

'Harry, go back, close the door and get on with what I've told you!' Snape cut in, his voice raised, emphasizing there should be no arguments about it. Harry, however, had different ideas.

'No! It's so wrong! All that stuff about how some families don't treat house elves well… and it's them!' Harry cried, indicating a finger towards Mr Malfoy. 'You should do something… they're so mean to him!'

'You have no right to be meddling in my affairs, Potter,' Mr Malfoy said coldly. 'I suggest, now that you have guardianship, Severus, that you reign this boy in.'

Harry could feel the rage bubbling up inside of him at Mr Malfoy's words but he got no further than clenching his fists in anger when he felt Snape grasp him by the top of his arm and pull him back towards their quarters unceremoniously.

Frog marching him through the doorway he plonked Harry back down into the chair at the dining table and leaned down so he was eye to eye with him, one hand laid flat against the tabletop and the other gripping the back of Harry's chair, effectively keeping the boy corralled.

'_Do not_ make this anymore difficult than it already is,' Snape said in a low voice, his black eyes set steadfast onto Harry.

'Dobby's with the Malfoys!' Harry declared hotly, though keeping his voice lowered in line with Snape. 'You have to do something, they're horrible to him and…' Harry stalled for a second as a sudden thought jumped upon him, '… wait… Dobby said he'd overheard things being plotted and planned… it was them all along, wasn't it! Draco and his dad… they… why didn't you tell me? You knew all along Dobby was a servant to the Malfoys and - '

'Because this is _exactly_ the kind of reaction I was trying to avoid,' Snape said firmly, straightening up and letting go of the back of Harry's chair.

'Stay here and let me deal with this… and I _mean it_,' Snape ordered a second later, pointing a long finger to Harry in emphasis. 'We'll talk about this later.' And with that he swept around and strode from the room, this time closing the door firmly behind him.

Harry exhaled loudly and thumped his hand down against the table. The Malfoys… it was them all along that had started all this. Dobby had said things were being plotted and planned and of course he would know… the little elf was their servant!

'Harry Potter…' a small voice suddenly said from behind him and he turned around to find Dobby stepping cautiously towards him from the corner by the door. He must have snuck in and he, Snape and Mr Malfoy hadn't noticed.

'Dobby! Are you ok?'

'Dobby is… at the moment, sir,' Dobby replied in a small voice as he approached Harry's side.

'The Malfoys… they were the ones weren't they… when you said that you heard things being plotted and planned…'

Dobby brought his hands up and tugged hard on his ears in distress.

'Dobby did not wish to speak ill of his family… but Dobby could not let anything happen to Harry Potter. Dobby did wish to protect him… but then Harry Potter showed greatness once more, defeating You Know Who down in that chamber… such bravery!'

'Yeah… well… Dad was with me too,' Harry muttered, his cheeks flushing slightly still uncomfortable with Dobby's view of him. 'Plus it got me practically grounded for eternity…' Harry added at the thought of the restrictions Snape had placed on him.

'Master Snape loves Harry Potter… that is all…' Dobby said softly.

'Yeah…' Harry nodded quietly himself a moment later.

There was a moment's silence, the sound of low voices coming from the other side of the door, until Dobby suddenly squeaked in shock.

'Tis still here, Master Harry!' The elf uttered, his eyes wide and Harry followed across to where he was looking and found the elf had noticed the black diary sitting, inanimately, on Snape's desk.

'Oh no, don't worry, it's nothing… it was destroyed in the chamber,' Harry offered consolingly to Dobby's clear distress at seeing the object. 'It came from Mr Malfoy, didn't it… that's how you knew about it?' Harry continued momentarily. 'And… the Weasleys said that they bumped into him at Diagon Alley before school started… that's how Ginny got it…' Harry added, more to himself than to Dobby as things started to come together in his mind. At last everything seemed to make sense.

Dobby whimpered, clutching the dirty t-towel wrapped around him.

'Master will be most displeased to know I have been seeing you…' the elf whimpered miserably.

'Can't… can't you just leave?' Harry offered, though knowing inside it wasn't as simple as that.

'House elves are bound to the masters they serve, Harry Potter, we can only be set free if we are given clothes.'

'Clothes?' Harry said. 'What, any clothes… like… even a sock?'

'Oh yes, Harry Potter, but Master will never give me clothes… my family have been in his family's service for generations.'

Harry sucked his bottom lip in for a moment before suddenly leaning down and untying the laces of his right shoe and then tugging off his navy blue sock.

'Here, I only put it on this morning… take it…' he prompted but Dobby shook his head and backed away.

'Oh no, sir, Dobby couldn't… and… it must be the House Elves own master that presents them clothes, sir.'

Harry felt his eagerness deflate a little until he had a sudden idea and without a second thought pulled his shoe back on, sock less, and then jumped out of his seat and grabbed Riddle's diary off Snape's desk.

With his back to Dobby he stuffed the sock in between the middle pages of the book and then strode back towards the door through to Snape's office.

'Follow me,' he said determinedly as he grasped the handle and pulled the door open before the little elf could say anything more.

'Well… I'd like to see someone prove that, Severus…' Harry caught Mr Malfoy say as he stepped back into the room with a resolute look planted on his face. Dobby was cowering uncertainly behind him, looking uneasily between Harry and his Master.

'Here, I think this is yours,' Harry said, stepping past Snape, and tossing the black diary into Mr Malfoy's hands.

'_Mr Potter_… I told you, _explicitly_, to stay in our quarters,' Snape said tightly from beside him and Harry just knew that a livid look was planted across the man's face at this latest episode of disobedience… but this was too important.

'I don't know what you're talking about, _Potter_,' Mr Malfoy said coldly.

'It's yours, isn't it? You planted it on Ginny that day you saw the Weasleys at Diagon Alley.'

Mr Malfoy's lips curled up nastily before tossing the diary aside.

'You, Mr Potter, are an _insolent little brat_… if I were you, Severus, I'd give him a sound thrashing to put him back in his place,' Mr Malfoy hissed before turning on his heel and whipping his cloak around himself.

'We are finished here. Come Dobby!' He ordered harshly, but Dobby didn't move. The little elf was planted to the spot; his orb-like eyes as wide as they could be as he held the black diary open in his hands… a navy blue sock lying innocently on the page.

'Master has given Dobby a sock!' Dobby squeaked.

'What… I didn't…'

'Dobby… Dobby is free!'

Mr Malfoy spun viciously back to where Dobby was standing, now clutching Harry's sock to his chest in earnest.

'You lost me _my servant_!' Mr Malfoy cried fiercely advancing on Harry who took a step back and bumped against Snape's side.

'Be warned, Potter, or you may meet the same sticky end as your parents,' Mr Malfoy hissed coldly, flicking his eyes to Snape for a second, before turning on his heel once more and departing.

The door of Snape's office slammed closed violently and Harry let out a sigh of relief. No matter how assured he had seemed coming out and confronting Lucius Malfoy his legs were actually shaking.

He looked down to Dobby, who was still clutching his sock like his life depended on it, and smiled in satisfaction that his plan had worked.

Unfortunately, turning to look up at Snape soon wiped the smile clean off his face.

TBC…

* * *

**I really hoped you liked! There will be only one more chapter to come for this story I am still considering writing into third year but will see… I think it could be quite interesting bringing Sirius into the mix…though you have all been so supportive with all your comments (and some even a little put out that I would even consider not continuing!)**

**Thank you so much for all your lovely feedback, much appreciated, and thanks for sticking with the story!**


	31. A Son Named Harry

**Chapter 31**

**A Son Named Harry**

Harry turned to the last page of the chapter on Transfiguring metals and sighed heavily, wriggling back on his seat a little. He'd been sitting here for almost two hours now doing exam revision and Snape didn't seem any closer to letting him finish for the day and perhaps still have time to hang out with Ron down at the lake.

He moved his eyes away from his textbook to look up across the room. Snape was now sitting at his desk in the corner, a stack of parchment at his elbow which was clearly student essays as every so often there would be a grunt of disapproval and the scratching of his quill as he made a clear cross on the page of some unfortunate student.

He was scowling right now as well, as his eyes scanning across the essay he was currently marking and Harry caught a distinct, 'dunderhead' escape from the man's lips as another cross of disapproval was etched.

He looked up a second later and caught Harry's eye.

'Have you finished that?' He queried immediately, inclining his head towards the Transfiguration book open in front of Harry.

'Almost.'

'_Almost_ isn't finished. Stop daydreaming and get back to your work,' Snape ordered in no uncertain terms and Harry ducked his head back down to his work immediately. Now was definitely not the time to push the man's buttons any further.

After Lucius Malfoy had left, leaving Dobby behind still clutching Harry's sock joyfully, Harry had found himself face to face with a ropeable Snape.

'_Go to your room. Immediately.'_ Was all the man had managed to say through tight lips and Harry did not even try to debate the order. After a brief acknowledgement to Dobby (who seized Harry around the legs for a moment in a hug of gratitude) he turned and left without another word and, as ordered, went to his bedroom and shut the door.

Despite the looming displeasure of Snape to come, Harry found he could not feel in the least bit guilty about what he had done. In fact, he'd do it all over again so that Dobby was free from the imprisonment of the Malfoys – a fact that he'd told Snape with steadfast certainty once the man had come to deal with him…

'_Would you now?' Snape said, standing in the middle of Harry's bedroom, his arms folded as he looked down at Harry sharply._

'_Yeah, of course,' Harry affirmed, though being careful to keep a respectful tone about him. _

_He was taken slightly by surprise a moment later however, when Snape countered resignedly, 'Yes… of course you would.'_

'_I'm sorry I went against you… but I'm _not _sorry for what I did in freeing Dobby,' Harry elaborated further. Snape nodded but the scowl did not disappear from his face._

'_What you did was… noble, in theory…but you _should not_ have confronted Lucius in the manner in which you did! Things are not as black and white as you seem to think they are, Harry, and you should _listen to me_ and _trust me_ when I tell you to do things!'_

'_I do trust you!'_

'_Clearly not enough to let me handle things in the manner in which they should be!'_

'_I know I shouldn't have disobeyed you… but I had to do it for Dobby!'_

_Snape exhaled sharply and ran his fingers across his forehead for a moment._

'_Your kind heart is going to get you into a lot of trouble one of these days,' he noted a second later. 'You need to be more… calculating… in the way you go about things, my boy.'_

'_Yeah… if I was a Slytherin,' Harry said evenly._

'_You have no remorse whatsoever, do you,' Snape said shaking his head._

'_Only that I had to disobey you… but there was no other way!' Harry defended. 'I'm sorry if I made you upset… but I'm _not _sorry Dobby's free.' He said resolutely._

_There was a silence between them and Snape continued to look down at Harry sharply, as if evaluating his next move until Harry couldn't take the silence anymore._

'_So… am I in trouble?' He asked hesitantly._

'_You're already being punished for the first thing… honestly, Harry, how many punishments do I have to see to in one morning, hm?' _

_Harry shrugged and looked down at his feet for a second with the first hint of repentance._

'_Well, if my math is correct this is the third time today.'_

_Harry's eyebrows knitted together but then relaxed as he remembered the messy quarters Snape had had to come back to._

'_Well… I did have a good reason for this one…' Harry said slowly._

'_Yes, and I have several good reasons for a seven thirty bedtime for you tonight.'_

'_Seven thirty!' Harry exclaimed in despair._

'_You were already down to eight o'clock after your actions a few days ago _and_ the fact that I had to come back to quarters in disarray this morning… another half hour takes you down to seven thirty, and be grateful I'm not adding a smarting backside into the mix because believe me, you certainly deserve it!'_

_Harry looked with his face dropping even further._

'_I'm too old for that.'_

'_For what, the early bedtime or the smarting behind?'_

'_Both.'_

'_Not under my care you are not,' Snape said with simple directness. 'Now, get back to your study and I don't want to hear a sound out of you or I'll be giving you some proof of it.'_

_He took Harry firmly by the shoulder and turned him towards the door, but Harry pulled back against him a second later._

'_Wait! What about Dobby… where's he gone?' He suddenly asked, seeing now that the living room was empty._

'_He has left… with his sock,' Snape said in a slightly sardonic tone._

'_But… where did he go?'_

'_I have no idea, Harry. Wherever a 'free elf' goes. I was not about to discuss his deepest desires with him.'_

_With that, Harry let Snape push him back out into the living room, his lips pressed together in contemplation as he slipped back into his seat at the table._

'_I hope he'll be ok…Mr Malfoy seemed really ticked off though, didn't he.'_

'_As he would be, Dobby has been in his family's service for many years, along with the elf's descendents…In one fowl swoop you managed to disrupt centuries of service.'_

'_Good! Don't you think it stinks that he had to be like a slave to them like that?'_

'_House elves have been in the service of Wizarding families for centuries…' Snape said in a low voice. ' I would say that most house elves would see it as their duty.'_

_Harry opened his mouth to continue the discussion but Snape cut him off swiftly._

'_Enough! This is not the time for ethical discussion. You have work to see to, as do I.'_

'_Yeah…' Harry said with a hollow sigh, looking back at his schoolwork._

'Get started… and just remember what I said about substandard grades. You are not going to be a happy boy if you come back with a dismal report. Not when I know you are capable.'

And that was that… he'd been stuck here for two hours now doing Charms and Transfiguration revision. He didn't dare ask for a break though, not while Snape was in the mood he was in.

Another fifteen minutes and Snape finally set his quill down and moved the remaining pile of essays off to the side.

'Alright, over here and show me your work,' he ordered firmly. Harry slid off his chair, giving his partly numb posterior a bit of a rub as he gathered his notes and workbook together to take to Snape.

He set them down on Snape's desk and waited, bouncing on the balls of his feet with impatience as Snape flicked through the revision work he had done.

'What is this?' Snape asked after a moment, pointing to a table drawn up on the second sheet of revision with various metals and elements scribbled in. Harry leaned over to take a look.

'The table I drew… for activity three.'

'Half of it is missing, Harry, did you read the entire section?'

'Yeah…' Harry said, though in all honesty he had speed read it and obviously missed half of the elements needed to be included. Snape picked up on the wavering tone in Harry's answer and sighed, turning the papers and workbook back to him.

'Go and do it properly. You are not leaving here until I am satisfied.'

Harry's face immediately fell. 'But that's….'

'Don't whine at me, just do it,' Snape said unsympathetically. 'You should be thanking me for my commitment in seeing that you get the most out of your education… but then again I suppose I am expecting too much from a twelve year old who is still caught up with childish whims to go off and _play _rather than study…'

'Alright, I'm doing it!' Harry said turning back to his seat not wishing to get any more lecturing thrown at him.

'Good,' Snape countered with a slight pull at the corner of his mouth. 'I'm sure I'll get a thank you once you're older.'

Snape watched silently as Harry flopped back down into his seat with a sigh and set to re-reading the section again, properly this time. He knew others may view him as being overly strict and demanding but as far as he was concerned kids of today got it far too easy. His Slytherin students were a little better off - he ran regular evening study sessions in the weeks leading up to exams where everyone of his Slytherins were expected to attend and needed a damn good reason if they didn't.

The other Heads of House didn't seem to run anything of the sort, leaving the responsibility up to the students themselves to see they did enough study, which might work for fourth year and above but as far as he was concerned any student eleven to fourteen was incapable of being responsible enough and needed a certain amount of 'encouragement'

It was another twenty minutes before Harry had revised his original table and brought it back up for Snape to check. The boy fidgeted from side to side as Snape read through it.

'Alright,' Snape nodded after a minute and closed Harry's Transfiguration book up.

'Alright… as in, I can go?' Harry asked hopefully.

'Yes, you may go,' Snape sighed, handing Harry back his work. 'Put these away first,' he added quickly before Harry could take off without cleaning up. 'And Harry… you're to be back straight after dinner tonight, no excuses.'

Harry's face fell for a second at recalling the seven thirty bedtime Snape had imposed on him for the evening but then nodded in understanding and fled to his room to put his books away before flying out the door like a whirl wind and giving Snape a fleeting wave over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

'Pack that away now, it's time for bed,' Snape said at seven thirty that evening. Harry was sitting at his desk in the corner of his room, his head hunched over a piece of square parchment and his art box open with various pencils scattered at his elbow, but he turned in his chair at Snape's order and Snape knew immediately what was coming.

'It's too early.'

'Then you'll make better decisions in the future, wont you,' Snape stated, setting down a glass of water he'd brought in for the boy for the night and then pulling back the bedclothes and pointing in no uncertain terms to Harry's bed. 'In!'

Harry seemed to waver on his seat for a second until Snape took a decisive step towards him and he immediately jumped up and began to pack his artwork away, seeming to decide it was better to just accept his fate rather than push things any further.

The boy was already in his pyjamas after a bath and so, after closing the lid to his art box, he padded over to his bed and wriggled down underneath the covers a second later.

'Can I at least read for a bit? _Please?_' He asked with one last dash of hope as Snape pulled the covers tight and tucked them under the mattress.

'No,' Snape said, tugging the creases out of the bedclothes and ignoring the woebegone look on the boy's face. 'I told you seven thirty and that means lights out,' he added firmly. The child should know by now that what he said was what he meant and there was no bargaining to be had.

Harry seemed to pick up on the tone of voice. He flopped his arms down against the bedclothes, perhaps as a final statement of discontent at Snape's punishment, but said nothing more against it.

Snape straightened up after a few moments and looked down to Harry, who still had his glasses on. He reached out and plucked them off the boy's face, setting them down on the bedside table next to the glass of water he had brought in with some forethought of not wanting the boy out of bed within ten minutes of being sent there whining that he was thirsty.

'Now, I don't want to hear a thing from you until the morning,' Snape said firmly, switching off the bedside lamp with a flick of his wand, 'is there anything before I go?'

'I guess not,' Harry said softly, the light from the living area now filtering into the darkened room.

'I presume you have fed Bumble earlier?' Snape questioned, suddenly wondering, as he hadn't seen the dratted cat about earlier and the last thing he wanted to do was to have to see to her when she came clawing at him later on.

I put food out but she's not back yet.'

'Not back yet?' Snape questioned, his forehead creasing.

'Yeah… now the whole thing with the Chamber and stuff is over, I don't mind her wandering anymore,' Harry added, 'you know, around the castle instead of being stuck here all the time.'

'I see,' Snape said, nodding slightly as he folded his arms.

'Dad?' Harry said softly a second later into the dim light. 'Have you sent back the adoption stuff yet?'

'It only came today.'

'I know… I was just wondering…'

'I am seeing Professor Dumbledore in the morning to witness the forms, I'll send them off after that.'

'Ok, 'Harry nodded, rolling onto his side and stuffing a hand beneath his pillow.

* * *

It was two weeks later, and Harry was half striding half jogging through the Hogwarts grounds down to the Black Lake, where Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. He had discarded his jumper for just a t-shirt as it was such a warm day, enjoying the feeling of the sun's rays soaking into him.

He passed and greeted several other groups of students on his way down, all seeming to have the same idea in enjoying the sunshine before exam week started the next day. It was nice to feel no suspicion being directed at him anymore as well, like he'd been enduring previously during the year what with all the chamber stuff and him being the one that could talk to snakes.

He found Ron and Hermione sitting on a sunlit patch of grass at the edge of the lake, Ron skimming stones across the water. Hermione had still brought her Transfiguration book down with her, unable to completely let go of study for any length of time, though at the moment it was closed in her lap as she watched Ron's stones jumping over the surface of the water.

'Hey!' He said, flopping down next to them a second later a little out of breath.

'Finally! What took you so long?' Ron questioned, dropping his arm down to his side instead of skimming the small stone he had ready.

'I had to show all my Potions revision had been done,' Harry answered rather solemnly. 'I didn't think he was going to let me come at first, I had to practically beg,' Harry shifted to tuck his feet under as he shook his head. 'I hate this 'restriction', 'tell me where you're going' stuff!'

'It's only because he cares about you,' Hermione said rationally. 'He was really worried that day when he saw you jump down that tunnel into the Chamber… you should have seen his face, Harry!'

'Yeah… well it's been two weeks already!'

'I agree!' Ron stated firmly. 'The punishment's well past its use-by date. I say you revolt!'

'Nice idea in theory, but I am _not_ getting hauled over the coals and grounded to my bedroom again for a day. My ears are still ringing from the lecture he gave me!' Harry said, his face scrunching up slightly at the memory of it.

It was a few days ago now that the incident had occurred but the memory of it hadn't diminished in the slightest. He had been feeling so deflated at the amount of study he had been doing in the lead up to exam week that when an impromptu Quidditch game sprang up between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses he couldn't help but get caught up in it all.

He'd leapt at the chance and followed the group down to the Quidditch pitch without a second's thought. It was only when Ron mentioned in passing half an hour later to him that he was surprised Snape had agreed for him to play Quidditch rather than study did it click that he had forgotten to 'check in' with Snape and ask permission.

Unfortunately, it was too late by that time as just as he turned to head off back up to the castle he saw Snape striding across the pitch with purposefully steps, the man's black robe billowing behind him and a strained look of wrath on his face.

'Uh oh,' Ron muttered into Harry's ear at the sight. The other students scuttled out of the way quickly as he advanced, leaving Harry the lone target. He'd been absolutely mortified when the man had taken him firmly by the wrist and began to march him unceremoniously back up to the castle with a stern, '_ With me, young man_,' as everyone watched on.

Ron had later told him that the expression on his face at Snape's arrival was priceless and that most of the students were more sympathetic than amused at his fate and clear embarrassment at being hauled off the pitch like a naughty child. That did little to diminish the loss of face Harry felt he had suffered.

'_I only forgot, that's all…' Harry had declared vehemently once Snape had got him back down to their quarters. 'That was so embarrassing!'_

'_Good! I hope it was,' Snape said unsympathetically. 'Perhaps it will serve as a reminder so that you don't 'forget' again. I put this punishment in place for a reason.'_

'_I know!'_

'_Do you? I don't think so when the whole point of it was to make you stop and think before you act. Clearly that didn't happen.'_

Snape had given him a firm handed wallop to his behind for good measure (which Harry was relieved hadn't happened out on the Quidditch pitch at least) and then a lecture that had seemed to go on forever, all about how actions had consequences and being mature enough to accept his punishment and adhere to it. He'd been sentenced to spend the rest of the day in his bedroom to 'think it over' whilst Gryffindor claimed glory over the Ravenclaws in a two hour slug match.

'It's exams all next week anyway, so it's not as if you'll be having to ask permission for much then,' Hermione said rationally after a moment, watching as the giant squid splashed a tentacle out of the water. Ron gave her a disbelieving look but she ignored it, turning instead to a different topic of conversation.

'So, any word yet from the Ministry?'

'What, on the adoption papers… nah… not that I've heard anyway,' Harry shook his head in response and stretched out on the grass, looking up at the wispy clouds moving slowly overhead.

'Adoption… by Snape…' Ron said slowly, following Harry's lead and stretching out on his back.

'It's what Professor Snape wants… and Harry… isn't it, Harry?' Hermione said, turning to look down at Harry, shielding her eyes from the sun with her Transfiguration book.

'Yeah… I know that,' Ron nodded, 'it's still a bit strange though. Do you think Snape will let us come over to see you on the holidays, Harry?'

'Yeah, of course… 'cause if he doesn't I'll just keep asking until he does, anyway,' Harry said firmly with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

'I don't know if that's a good idea,' Hermione said worriedly for a second, her continued intimidation of Snape surfacing. 'I wouldn't want to get him mad… if he says no then…'

'Then I'll ask again,' Harry said resolutely.

'I'm sure Mum will have you and Snape over again, for dinner or something,' Ron added.

'Oh god… you're not going to have a banner again or anything are you? I'm not sure if he could handle another one of those,' Harry replied with a hint of amusement, thinking back to when Snape had got full guardianship of him and the Weasleys had celebrated with a 'It's a Boy!' banner for them the evening they had them over.

'Probably, if it's left up to Fred and George, they reckoned Snape's reaction the first time was priceless!' Ron declared.

'What's happened with Dobby… has he been back to see you?' Hermione piped up suddenly. She had been immensely interested when Harry had told her previously at what had gone down between him and Lucius Malfoy, culminating in the freedom of Dobby from 'forced servitude' as Hermione had put it with bristling ire.

'I hope he's ok…'

'I'm sure he is,' Harry nodded. 'He was pretty happy that day when he left… you should have seen the way he was clutching my dirty old sock like it was a million galleons!'

'Where does a free house elf go though?' Ron piped up after a moment. 'I mean… if his whole family have been serving the Malfoys for generations… its kind of all he's known, isn't it?'

The three of them remained silent at that pondering question until Ron settled into skimming his stones across the water again, passing Harry over some to join in, and Hermione flipped open her Transfiguration book, whispering to herself every so often.

It was almost half an hour later when Harry heard his name being called behind them and they turned around to find Colin Creevey, the small first year Gryffindor, approaching so fast he seemed to be almost tripping over his own feet.

'Harry…' he said rather breathlessly as he got closer, 'I've got a message for you.'

'Who from?'

'Professor Snape… I ran into him in the corridor and he told me to come and find you and to tell you to come back up to the castle,' Colin said rather urgently.

'What? Why?' Harry said, feeling slightly put out – he'd only been down here for half an hour!

'I don't know… but he was pretty insistent.'

Harry hesitated for a second looking towards Ron and Hermione.

'He said you're to come right away,' Colin added, clearly worried that Harry wasn't going to move and that _he_ would get the wrath when Snape demanded to know why his message hadn't been followed.

'You better go, Harry,' Hermione prompted as Colin began to chew on his lip apprehensively.

'Yeah, I guess,' Harry relented with a sigh, getting to his feet and brushing grass off the side of his jeans.

'We'll probably go back up soon anyway… we'll see you in the common room.'

Harry nodded, feeling slightly peeved at Snape for calling back so soon after letting him go, and then turned to follow Colin back up to the castle.

* * *

Harry arrived down in the dungeons five minutes later to find Snape at his desk in the corner of the living room busily scratching across a sheet of parchment.

'I got your message,' Harry said heavily as he closed the door behind him and stepped into the room, digging his hands down into his pockets.

'Yes, so I see,' Snape noted, not looking up at first but then setting his quill down and flicking his eyes up to Harry. There seemed to be a look behind them and an expression on the man's face that Harry hadn't quite seen before… or had he?'

'So… what did you want to see me for?' Harry asked, hoping it wasn't to sit him down for more study time before dinner. If he had to read Gamp's Law of Transfiguration one more time he would scream.

'Something came via owl that I think you may be interested to see… over here, for goodness sake… stop lurking by the door like a miscreant! And take your hands out of your pockets, it's disrespectful,' Snape ordered.

Harry obliged, pulling his hands out and then stepping up towards Snape's desk with an air of curiosity about him now rather than annoyance at Snape for calling him back so soon.

As soon as he approached, a role of parchment with an official looking seal on it caught his eye.

'Is that…'

'It came sooner than expected… I thought you might want to know,' Snape said, an eyebrow rising slightly as he leaned back in his seat and looked at Harry with that odd expression once again. Harry moved his eyes down to the roll of parchment once more, eyeing it almost warily.

'You may read it if you wish,' Snape noted.

Another hesitant step forward so he was right at Snape's side, Harry gingerly took the roll of parchment and unfurled it as Snape looked on.

The Ministry of Magic

_**Children's Welfare Services Department**_

_**Decrees:**_

_**That on this day, the 2nd of July 1994,**_

_**Mr Severus Snape is officially recognized**_

_**as the sole legal parent of **_

**Harry James Potter**

_**Under the Child Adoption Act of 1946**_

_**Enacted by the Minister for Child Welfare Services, Mrs Rose Aubin**_

_**As Witnessed by, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

Harry pressed his lips together tightly, reading through it again as Snape watched on.

Finally, he lowered the parchment and met Snape's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out…

He didn't know what to say anyway, and so he resorted instead to dropping the roll of parchment back onto Snape's desk and flinging his arms around Snape so hard that the man winced from the sudden impact.

Snape shifted Harry's weight pressed against his side after a second, moving the boy over a little to which Harry obliged by sitting in the man's lap, not caring in the slightest that he was getting too old for such a thing.

'So, it's gone through… for real?' Harry finally managed to get out, a side of his face pressed up against Snape's shoulder.

'You, my boy, are officially my son… believe it or not,' Snape said, shaking his head slightly at the notion which, over a year ago would have seemed like a ridiculous joke.

'We should celebrate!' Harry declared a moment later, sitting up a little and able to be slightly more coherent now that what he had read was sinking in properly. Snape's eyes narrowed instantly.

'Oh no, there is going to be no party, or anything of the kind… I had enough of that when the guardianship went through,' Snape said grimly. 'This is between you and me and no one else.'

'No, I didn't mean a party… I meant just us two,' Harry said eagerly, shifting back a little and accidentally digging a pointy elbow into Snape's stomach. Snape took an assertive response to that in prompting Harry off but the boy did not protest.

'We could have a special dinner or something!' Harry continued, now back standing and bouncing on the balls of his feet. 'Oohhh treacle tart for dessert… we could ask the kitchen elves to make it special! Or that chocolate pudding with caramel sauce and ice cream…and…'

'You have exams tomorrow… I am not having you hyped up on sugar,' Snape responded firmly, before noticing the bits of dried grass on the seat of Harry's jeans (which had now spread to his own pressed black trousers). He tutted and turned the boy around to brush the stray bits of grass off before he spread it anywhere else.

'And the first thing you are going to do is to see to all this muck you've brought in with you, look at it all!' Snape said in a dry tone at the scattered bits of dry grass everywhere.

'I don't know what you were doing down by the lake.'

'So, can we?' Harry pressed, completely uninterested at the amount of grass being brushed off.

'Can we what?' Snape queried, brushing his own trousers off now as Harry turned back around to face him.

'Have a special dinner,' Harry emphasized keenly. 'Come on, _please_?'

Snape flicked off the last bit of grass and then leaned back in his chair, surveying Harry before him.

'I am not in the habit of demanding special meals from the kitchen elves, Harry.'

'Oh, they won't mind… me and Ron went down there once and they gave us… uh… never mind…' Harry trailed off at realising Snape didn't look especially impressed by this revelation.

'Indeed,' Snape said dryly, fixing an unwavering look at Harry before clicking his fingers towards the pile of dried grass on the stone floor. 'Clean this up,' he ordered, taking leave of his chair, ' and then… we shall see,' he added as Harry looked up at him hopefully.

* * *

Snape wiped his mouth with his napkin and then reclined back against his seat, watching as Harry inhaled his second helping of chocolate pudding swimming in caramel sauce.

The boy seemed to have hollow legs this evening, putting away generous helpings of creamy potatoes, roast beef, gravy and now all washed down with chocolate pudding.

Harry scraped up the last vestiges of caramel sauce left on his plate and then eyed the last bit still in the ceramic jug.

'No,' Snape said simply, interpreting the look on the boy's face. 'There is no pudding left and you are _not_ going to finish that sauce off on its own. You'll make yourself sick.'

'There's only a little bit more - '

'I said no,' Snape cut across in a decisive tone and Harry relented, giving the jug one final look before leaning back himself.

'I don't know where you've put it all tonight,' Snape shook his head as he set his napkin back down on the table. 'You are going to eat me out of house and home over the holidays if you keep that up.'

'I was hungry,' Harry shrugged.

'Hmm,' Snape noted. Perhaps the boy was entering a growth spurt, which wouldn't be a bad thing; he was still a little behind most of his year.

'I can't wait for the holidays.'

'Need I remind you that you have exams to concentrate on first,' Snape remarked as he stacked their dishes together and then banished them back to the kitchens.

'Yeah,' Harry sighed heavily at the thought. 'I just want to get them all over with.'

'Just remember your report is coming to me afterwards and believe me, your enjoyment of the holidays will depend on its contents, my boy.'

'Yeah, yeah, I know… you'll chop me up for potions ingredients if I do badly,' Harry said with a cheeky grin on his face.

'That will be the least of your worries, I assure you,' Snape intoned dryly as he stood, clearly not amused by Harry's carefree attitude. 'Now, go and run your bath, I want you in bed at a decent time tonight ready for exams tomorrow.'

'Ok,' Harry with a sigh as he slid off his own chair, 'but when I'm done can we play checkers or maybe chess for a bit?'

'Perhaps.'

'Perhaps yes, or perhaps no?' Harry pressed. 'Ok, never mind,' Harry added as Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

Harry pulled the towel off from his head and grinned at the mirror, his damp hair now sticking up in all directions. He'd stayed in the bath longer than he'd planned too; so long that his fingers were starting to look like prunes, but the hot water had been really nice and his mind had kept wandering to the adoption letter.

Who would have thought that in the space of a year, Snape… Professor Severus Snape of all people… would become his adoptive parent? It was done and sealed and that brought to Harry a deep sense of security he hadn't had before.

Even with the guardianship going through months earlier there had still been lingering questions and doubts in his head as to whether, one day, Snape would change his mind. Whether the man would realise taking him in was far too much commitment, but Snape had sealed it and Harry had a bubbling sense of happiness inside him and a grin on his face that wouldn't subside.

Sure, the man could be overly strict sometimes and didn't hesitate to bring him back into line with a sharp scolding, or an occasional smack on the backside or confinement to his bedroom - but he knew now, for sure, that the man loved him… and he loved him back.

He pulled his pyjama top over his head and then folded his towel back on the rack before padding over to the bathroom door. He just needed some socks to put on his feet and they were in the drawer in his bedroom… no way would Snape tolerate him walking around in bare feet after all.

He opened the door and stepped out towards his bedroom only to catch the slight murmur of lowered voices.

'How the hell could that happen, old man?'

'From what I understand, that is still to be ascertained… but the fact remains that Black has indeed escaped from Azkaban and from the reports given by the guards he's been obsessed with one thing…'

Harry stilled, not daring to move an inch into view. It was obvious from the lowered tones that Snape was still under the impression he was still in the bathroom and should in no way be privy to this conversation… whatever it was about.

'This is not the kind of news I wanted to give to you before the holidays, Severus, but it's imperative that you know in order to be… prepared. Who knows what lengths Black will use … he's already broken out of Azkaban, a feat in itself.'

Snape murmured something else, which Harry did not quite catch despite training his ears closely.

'That is your decision to make, Severus… whatever you think is best,' Dumbledore answered. 'I shall keep you informed as best I can.'

There was a silence then, to which Harry decided he should make his presence known before he got caught eavesdropping. He reached behind and closed the bathroom door with pointed emphasis so that both Snape and Professor Dumbledore would hear and then stepped out into the living room.

'Ah, Harry, dear boy… ready for bed I see,' Dumbledore noted lightly from where he sat serenely on the sofa, Bumble curled up contentedly next to him. Snape was in his armchair, though positioned on the edge of it almost tensely.

'Not quite, sir,' Harry said, trying to sound casual as he made his way over to Snape and perched himself on the arm of the man's chair.

'But soon enough,' Snape noted pointedly, planting a hand against the small of Harry's back.

Dumbledore smiled. 'Well, I will leave you in peace,' he noted, taking leave of the sofa. 'I came down to offer my congratulations, Harry, on the adoption finally coming through.'

'Yes sir,' Harry said, the bubble inside him welling again.

'I am truly happy for the both of you,' Dumbledore smiled kindly, looking at both of them over the rims of his half-moon glasses before turning towards the door. 'I will keep in touch, Severus, on the other matter of which we spoke about. Goodnight, Harry.'

'Goodnight, Professor,' Harry answered and in an instant it seemed, Dumbledore was gone.

'What was that about?' Harry asked as soon as the door had closed and he turned his head around to face Snape.

'The Headmaster wished to offer us his congratulations, as he said,' Snape said evenly without a hint of hesitation. Harry pressed his lips together, knowing full well there was far more to it than that from what he'd overheard, but decided now was not the time to question it. Whatever it was it was between Snape and Dumbledore and there was no way he was going to ruin the evening by saying he'd been eavesdropping.

'You are in dire need of a haircut,' Snape noted smoothly, giving Harry's hair an appraising look before reaching out and trying to tame the damp tufts sticking up in all directions… until he noticed Harry's bare feet swinging.

For goodness sake, boy, how many times do I have to tell you not to walk around down here in bare feet?' Snape suddenly remarked sharply and Harry looked down and realised he'd forgotten all about heading to his bedroom for socks.

'I was going to,' Harry said, twisting around to meet Snape's eyes.

'A well used line if ever there was one,' Snape intoned dryly, prodding Harry off the chair. 'Socks. Now.'

* * *

The train began to slowly puff out of the station and Harry couldn't help but finally feel a sense that the holidays were indeed upon them – no more studying, no more exams… just six weeks of glorious summer holidays.

As he waved it off a window slid open and a red head popped out.

'Don't forget to ask, Harry!' Ron called to him before giving a final wave as the train built up speed. Harry grinned and waved enthusiastically back until the train had finally left the platform completely.

He dropped his arm back down to his side and turned to Snape, who had been standing back at a distance - never one, it seemed, to join in giving the students a warm hearted send off like the rest of the staff.

'Ask about what?' Snape questioned as soon as Harry stepped up beside him as the rest of the staff made their way back from the platform up to the school.

'Oh… just about coming over during the holidays,' Harry shrugged innocently, though giving Snape a surreptitious look to see how the man responded. 'I've always been to The Burrow but Ron and Hermione… they haven't been over to our house to visit… you know…'

Snape didn't say anything so Harry dropped it… for the time being at least… and fell into step with the man on the way back up to Hogwarts.

'It feels strange not taking the train home,' Harry noted after a moment.

'I doubt you would want to hang around at Kings Cross station waiting for me,' Snape noted smoothly. 'That hardly seems productive, though by all means next time, if you wish…'

'No, that's ok,' Harry said, skipping his steps a little to keep up with Snape's long strides.

'Although I wouldn't mind missing out on apparating.'

'You need to become used to it at some stage, and there is no doubt you need practice at it so as not to arrive _face fir_st every time,' Snape said with a slight smirk.

Harry sent him a disgruntled look at that, but it did not last for long as the thought of the holidays crept into him again… which would include his 13th birthday! He looked up at Snape again.

'It's my birthday again soon.'

'Yes… I know.'

'I'll be officially a teenager!'

'Yes,' Snape said again a little heavily this time. Harry grinned.

'Thirteen's a special number… I have to have a party, you know. That's what parents do when their kid turns thirteen.'

'Is it indeed?' Snape noted, looking straight ahead as they continued to walk.

Harry smiled again, despite Snape's lackluster reply.

This was indeed going to be a good summer. He was finally where he belonged… for good.

* * *

**Dear readers,**

**I so hope you enjoyed this final chapter (and have enjoyed the sequel as a whole as well).**

**Thank you so much for your continued encouragement and support for this series and yes as you may have guessed from a little hint in the chapter you have convinced me to continue into third year. :)**

**I couldn't help but start thinking about possible plot points and the fun I could have throwing Sirius in the mix so keep a look out for the third installment in the near future! I am actually really keen to write it now as I have a lot of ideas floating around… plus Harry will be 13 which is always a fun age **

**Anyways, thank you so much to all of you who reviewed over the past 31 chapters and I will update when the first chapter of part 3 is out!**

**PS – I can't believe Deathly Hallows part 2 is out but I went to see it at the midnight release last night and wow… I loved it! (Yeah, I did have a few tears flowing!) **

**It's just sad now that it is officially all over – no more books, no more movies to come. **


	32. Author's Note Sequel update

**Third instalment of the Remembering Me series has started – I've just posted chapter 1 ****(Remembering Me: Taking back Time)**

**Hope you like!**


End file.
